


Я слышу музыку, следовательно, я существую

by Амелия Шмелия (AmyAndAmnesia)



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: 80's Music, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Cold War References, Concerts, Espionage, F/F, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Friendship, Gender or Sex Swap, Hurt/Comfort, Industrial Music for Industrial People, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Out of Character, West Berlin vibes
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 137,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyAndAmnesia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F%20%D0%A8%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F
Summary: Разделённые высокой стеной Радиант и Дайр - полные противоположности друг друга: социализм и капитализм, коллективный разум и ценность отдельной личности, высокая нравственность и вседозволенность, агитпроп и плюрализм, тишина в библиотеке и бесконечный шум уличных музыкантов... но, несмотря на холодное противостояние этих двух государств, судьбы разных молодых людей из Радианта и Дайра сплетаются через одну общую черту: любовь к музыке.





	1. Значимые встречи

**Author's Note:**

> Альбом с иллюстрациями: https://vk.com/album-146073645_257587100
> 
> Множество отсылок к группам новой волны, новой немецкой волны, панка, постпанка и раннего индастриала. Все известные названия изменены на дотерский лад, в массовке максимально задействованы персонажи Доты (а иногда даже игровые предметы). Временами появляются странные пейринги. Несмотря на то, что данная вселенная вдохновлена Германией 80-х, развивается она по своим законам.

Магазин №47 всегда был сборным пунктом для меломанов. Они заходили сюда, чтобы купить очередной альбом для своей коллекции — редкий или не очень, новый или «классический»; заходили за свежими выпусками музыкальной периодики; и даже приносили собственные, сделанные на дому записи, чтобы магазин их распродал. Они здесь знакомились друг с другом, встречались около входа, когда собирались куда-то идти компанией, а также часто слонялись между стеллажами без дела. Все они были разными — давно знакомые и прошаренные ребята, которые запросто говорили с продавцом Каэлем и всегда знали, что хотят купить; зажатые и непримечательные подростки с первыми ростками бунтарского духа; депрессивные и усталые девушки, в которых лишь музыка пробуждала вкус к жизни; а порой и чьи-то родители, которые с недоумением вопрошали, что сейчас модно у молодёжи и какую пластинку можно купить в подарок дочери.

Тем не менее, для Мортред, музыкальной журналистки и завсегдатайки сорок седьмого магазина, было что-то неожиданное в появлении образцово-показательной девушки с чёрными волосами, собранными в высокий хвост, в белой рубашке и длинной юбке. Она не выглядела удивлённой миром, который открывался ей с обложек кассет и грампластинок, но и привычности к этому у неё будто тоже не было. Обычно Мортред могла легко и быстро понять, с каким типажом музыкального фаната она имеет дело, и в новой посетительнице, несмотря на всю методичность и сосредоточенность, с которой та перебирала товары, она увидела замешательство и непонимание.

Тем временем на прилавок с напыщенным видом облокотилась высокая девушка с торчащими во все стороны рыжими волосами и в обрезанной по рукавам футболке.

— Скажите, а Вы не знаете случайно, какой дополнительный эффект можно подключить к педали Eul LH-228? Чтобы, так сказать, пожёстче было…

Мортред, сидевшая неподалёку с блокнотом в руках, лишь мельком взглянула на пришедшую покупательницу и вновь скосила глаза на Отличницу, как она мысленно окрестила девушку у стеллажей — бог знает, почему она вдруг так заинтересовала журналистку. Может, праздное любопытство, может, лёгкое раздражение от её «зависания» на одном месте, а может, внезапное очарование, исходившее от неё. «Наверное, ей нужно что-то глубокое, не заезженное», — строила она догадки, исходя из поведения и внешности Отличницы, — «и, возможно, она знакома с группами вроде Abyssal Dream или Skull, иначе стала бы она так долго стоять у полки с краут-роком?»

— Простите, но наш магазин специализируется на продаже виниловых пластинок, а не инструментов, — без интереса отвечал Каэль, — возможно, Вы перепутали нас с сорок восьмым магазином, он расположен через квартал.

«Нет, нельзя столько времени копаться, если ты правда знаешь, чего хочешь, а не просто делаешь вид», — так Мортред оправдала свой интерес и, отложив блокнот и встав со стула, неспешно направилась в сторону Отличницы.

— Доса-а-адно, — наигранно протянула рыжая посетительница, — а Вы сами не играете на гитаре? Я недавно приобрела и вот…

— Простите, ещё раз: мы не занимаемся музыкальными инструментами. И если Вам правда интересно, то я ни разу в руки не брал гитару.

Каэль был на грани того, чтобы закатить глаза, но сдержался — всё же профессиональная этика.

— Ох, жаль… — снова огорчилась девушка, но вдруг повеселела. — Впрочем, ладно! Спасибо, что направили в нужное место, я пошла!

С этими словами она, простучав по полу фиолетовыми сапогами, спешно вышла из магазина вслед за невысоким пареньком в ярко-зелёной рубашке.

— Да не за что, — недовольно пробормотал Каэль под нос и с утомлённым вздохом вышел из-за прилавка привести в порядок перемешанные на полках кассеты и пластинки.

Тем временем Мортред в нерешительности встала на небольшом расстоянии позади Отличницы. Отличница же, прежде задумчиво рассматривавшая обложку альбома группы Blink!, обернулась, и журналистка на секунду внутренне обомлела от непроницаемости её взгляда.

— Здравствуйте, — невозмутимо начала Мортред, — я давно Вас здесь наблюдаю. Может, я могла бы подсказать Вам что-то интересное?

Отличница нахмурила брови и, после нескольких секунд раздумий, ответила:

— Может.

«Ничего себе, какой у неё милый голос!» — рысью пронеслась мысль в голове Мортред. Тем не менее, снаружи она оставалась хладнокровной.

— Что ж, отлично. Релиз, который Вы держите в руках, к числу особо оригинальных отнести нельзя. Впрочем, он Вам может прийтись по душе, если Вы цените лиричность, и вам не чужда космическая тематика.

— Ох, конечно… — тихо произнесла Отличница.

— Хм?

— Просто Вы звучите похоже на обзоры из журнала «Некроэлектрон». — Отличница украдкой улыбнулась. — Простите, что перебила, всего лишь сиюминутное наблюдение.

«Да она что-то знает…» — Мортред слегка озадачилась и потому заинтересовалась ещё больше.

— А что, если я Вам скажу, — хитро начала она, — что как раз я и пишу обзоры для «Некроэлектрона»?

Глаза Отличницы расширились от удивления.

— Вы шутите!

— А вот и нет! — усмехнулась Мортред. — У меня даже бейджик есть.

После этих слов она не замедлила полезть в карман и показать Отличнице доказательство.

— Да ладно! — воскликнула Отличница. — Неужели Вы Мортред? Очень неожиданно и приятно встретиться! Я на самом деле обожаю Ваши статьи!

Журналистка не смогла сдержать улыбки, видя этот искренний восторг

— Ого, я польщена. Может, я могла бы обращаться к Вам по имени, раз Вы в курсе, как зовут меня?

— Ох, конечно! — смутилась Отличница. — Меня зовут Ланая.

— Ланая… — повторила Мортред, будто пробуя имя на вкус. — Что ж, Ланая, приятно познакомиться. А теперь расскажите мне, что Вы хотите найти?

— О, ну, это хороший вопрос! Хотя бы потому, что я сама не уверена, что знаю ответ. Но я могу точно сказать, чего я не хочу.

Мортред заинтересованно приподняла брови.

— Я не хочу никаких рок-звёзд и классиков жанра. Не хочу сложностей, наворотов, но и слишком простых ритмов мне тоже не нужно. Не хочу панк. Но я не против элементов этого стиля. Чёрт, это сложно.

Ланая нахмурилась. Мортред в свою очередь ободряюще улыбнулась и сказала:

— Я, кажется, понимаю. Вы слушали когда-нибудь музыку новой волны? Знакомы ли Вам постпанк и электропоп, например?

— Хм? С постпанком я знакома, но совсем немного, и… электропоп? Это поп-музыка с использованием синтезаторного звучания, не так ли?

— Да, именно! — оживилась журналистка. — Пройдёмте со мной!

Она быстрым шагом направилась в другой конец зала, и покупательница последовала за ней. Мортред уже вытащила с верхней полки диск.

— Вот это всё, — она сделала широкий жест рукой, указывая на полки, забитые дисками и кассетами, — самая современная, самая энергичная и самая смелая музыка. А Вам рекомендую начать с этой записи.

Она протянула Ланае альбом, и та вперилась взглядом в его обложку. Абсолютно чёрный фон, на котором мелкими белыми буквами, которые словно заплутали в темноте, было написано:  


xxxx  
diffusal.  
the blades  
xxxx  
© 2lane records

  
  
Мортред тем временем продолжала вытаскивать то пластинки, то кассеты с полок и показывать их Ланае одну за другой.

— Кроме того, можно послушать этих ребят, они экспериментируют с шумом, играют на строительных инструментах вместо музыкальных, однако их ритмы сводятся к стандартным 4/4. А эта группа полностью состоит из женщин, и они самостоятельно записывали свой материал на заброшенном заводе — звучит сыровато, но цепляет. Что-то вроде этнической музыки, наложенной на умирающий промышленный ландшафт. А вот соло-проект, чьё звучание основывается на плотных и басовитых синтезаторных линиях в нестандартной обработке…

— А что насчёт записи, которую Вы мне дали? — растерянно спросила Ланая.

— Она Вас сначала удивит, а потом влюбит в себя, — пропела Мортред и подмигнула Ланае.

— Хм…

Ланая пыталась рассмотреть хоть какую-то зацепку на конверте, но по нему нельзя было определить совершенно ничего. Может, только то, что эти Диффьюзал не любят заглавные буквы. И кто знает, заложили ли они какой-то смысл в дизайн обложки или просто решили не заморачиваться?

— Заинтриговали, — сказала она, — возьму этот альбом и тот, который с синтезаторами… где же он…

— Вот. — Мортред протянула Ланае пластинку в обложке кислотной расцветки.

— Спасибо, — сказала Ланая и пошла к кассе. — Интересно узнать, всё ли я испробовала на своём инструменте.

— Вы играете? — спросила Мортред вдогонку. Ланая улыбнулась, словно бы гордясь собой.

— Да. Семь лет музыкальной школы, фортепиано. А недавно купила синтезатор.

Услышав это, Мортред спешно составила диски обратно на полку и подошла к прилавку.

— О, знаете, — начала она, — у меня есть в планах создание музыкального проекта. Может, Вы видели объявление…

— Видела, — подтвердила Ланая.

— Так вот, не хотите завтра днём прийти на прослушивание? Если, конечно, Вы хотите играть в группе.

— Без проблем, — ответила покупательница, пожав плечами.

— Договорились. — Мортред заговорщически подмигнула ей и обернулась к прилавку.

— Каэль, ты… Каэль?

Каэля не было ни за кассой, ни где-либо ещё в магазине.

— Что это за внезапный перерыв? — удивилась Мортред. — Ладно, я рассчитаю.

* * *

_— Главные новости прошедшей недели: злоумышленники устроили пожар у границы Дайр-Радиант, но были пойманы с поличным,_  — вещал диктор из магнитолы. _— Ими оказались несколько молодых человек без определённого места жительства…_

«Где. Эти. Подонки», — думал Каэль, стиснув зубы и нажимая на газ. Он был уверен, что та рыжая девушка и парень в зелёном были изначально вместе. И не случайно она заговаривала ему зубы. Иначе как объяснить пропажу пяти новых двенадцатимиллиметровых пластинок? _За эту недостачу и уволить могут!_

_— Новоизбранный президент Дайра Дэмнок Лэнник обещает жителям республики возможное ослабление таможенного контроля в ближайшие годы. Власти Радианта пока никак не комментировали это заявление._

«Хотел бы я, как в детстве, верить в сказки!» — скептически хмыкнул Каэль. Тем временем на лобовое стекло начали падать одна за другой крупные капли воды. Через минуту разошёлся полноценный дождь, так что Каэлю пришлось включить дворники.

_— Двадцатого июля скандально известный певец Лесайл, после пяти лет отсутствия, наконец, вернулся в Дайр с концертом. Он остался доволен местной публикой и атмосферой и намерен ещё не раз посетить свою родину._

Каэль остановился на перекрёстке и стал напряжённо смотреть по сторонам. Они не могли убежать далеко. Тем более, если начался неожиданный дождь, они могли спрятаться где-нибудь по дороге. _Но где?.._ Загорелся зелёный свет. Каэль решил повернуть налево. Он ехал медленно, то и дело оглядываясь по сторонам. Нигде не было и следа беглецов.

— Невозможно, — с досадой вздохнул он и затормозил у бара «Киллмурлок». Хлопнул дверцей своего подержанного чёрного Доджа Баттерфляй, взмахнул грязным серым плащом. Поднялся по ступенькам, вошёл в помещение и быстро осмотрел его с порога.

Внутри, за столиками у блестящих панельных стен «под дерево», сидело около десяти человек. И никто из них не был похож на воров из магазина, ни на первый взгляд, ни на второй, ни на десятый. «Конечно их здесь нет! Даже не знаю, на что я надеялся». Каэль стал ещё более хмурым, чем он бывал обычно, и подошёл к барной стойке. Там его встретил низенький парень в коричневой толстовке с капюшоном и с ехидной улыбкой поприветствовал:

— Мой бледный гуру! Что Вы здесь забыли в своё рабочее время?

— А, здравствуй, Сларк, — ответил Каэль с пренебрежением, — я хотел только узнать, не пробегала ли здесь мимо парочка воришек?

— Воришек? Тебя снова обокрали? — спросил Сларк, противно захихикав.

— В этот раз по-крупному. Ты видел подозрительного низкого человека в зелёной одежде и высокомерную рыжую панк-девчонку?

— Парень, да у меня половина посетителей так выглядит, — усмехнулся Сларк. — И кто бы тут говорил о высокомерии…

— Значит, не видел, — недовольно перебил Каэль. — Давай, налей мне «Ясности».

— А «Танец теней» не хочешь? — хихикнул Сларк.

— Нет, — грозно произнёс Каэль.

— Как скажешь!

Сларк остался доволен своим подколом и принялся колдовать над бутылками. Буквально через минуту он подал Каэлю бокал, полный синей, слегка дымящейся жидкости.

— Благодарю, — бросил Каэль и, оставив на стойке пару смятых купюр по двадцать пять, пошёл за первый приглянувшийся ему столик. Сларк проводил его пристальным взглядом, а затем сгрёб в карман деньги и продолжил заниматься своими делами.

Каэль выбрал место у окна и первым делом отыскал взглядом свою машину — на месте, не украли. Он слегка пригубил напиток и сощурился, смотря на людей вокруг: может быть, он всё-таки пропустил виновников своей поездки, когда зашёл в бар?..

В углу был парень с фиолетовыми волосами — кажется, Бейн? — который, независимо от того, что ему говорили, смеялся в ответ, громко, долго и ничуть не мелодично. «Никташа… да-а-а-а… прекрасна…» — его губы подрагивали, обнажая кривые зубы. А затем он снова ржал. Рядом с ним неловко, за компанию, посмеивался коренастый бородач в очках, разодетый в стиле стимпанк, а напротив, спиной к Каэлю, сидела бледная женщина.

— Хватит, я сейчас засну от этой твоей истории, которую ты рассказываешь в сотый раз, — недовольно произнесла она; у неё был необычный высокий голос.

— Эй, ты сама кого угодно в сон вгонишь, — ответил ей стимпанк-бородач, и Бейн загоготал. Женщина фыркнула и взяла в руки бокал со стола.

Акаша, примечательная особа и владелица магазина одежды, в которую одевалась буквально вся молодёжь Дайра, подошла к стойке за повторным «Танго». Её ожидала компания из трёх уже изрядно повеселевших дам, среди которых оказалась рыжая и всем в округе известная музыкантка Лина. _Рыжая…_ нет, Каэль точно не с ней разговаривал в магазине. Она безо всякого смущения во весь голос рассказывала разной степени приличия истории, а две собеседницы то и дело шикали на неё и смеялись. В какой-то момент она треснула ладонью по столу, заявив:

— Я вся горю! — и сползла вниз по сиденью с убитым видом.

— Я могу охладить твой пыл! — крикнул в ответ мускулистый уборщик в голубой форме, отжимая тряпку, чтобы протереть окно, следующее от столика Каэля.

— Испарись, придурок, — вяло произнесла Лина, прикрыв глаза.

Не совсем вписывался в эту атмосферу мрачный дед позади Каэля. Он, замотанный в чёрную рясу, был настолько стар и испорчен курением и наркотиками, что, кажется, его кожа начинала приобретать тошнотно-зелёный оттенок. Дед ничего не пил, сидел в одиночестве и просто смотрел в стол. «Это ещё что за отброс?» — с недоумением подумал Каэль, оборачиваясь на него. Тут старик, словно читая мысли, поднял глаза на Каэля и хищно улыбнулся. Каэля передёрнуло от сиюминутного отвращения, и он отвернулся.

«Нужно было попросить Мортред присмотреть за магазином!» — вспомнил он, раздосадовано схватившись рукой за лоб. Покидать рабочее место в середине рабочего дня было не лучшей идеей и совсем не в стиле Каэля. Нужно было возвращаться обратно в пределах часа. Он сделал большой глоток «Ясности» и ощутил прохладное мятное послевкусие в горле. Каким бы невежественным глупцом, по мнению Инвокера, ни был Сларк, всё же он любил барменское дело и смог достичь в нём мастерства.

Тут кто-то открыл дверь. Два человека вошли внутрь. Каэль сразу же метнул взгляд на них.

— Я весь промок!

С этими словами возмущённый парень мягко выпустил из рук старую сумку, которую, по-видимому, пытался уберечь от дождя, и позволил ей болтаться на уровне его колен. Его длинные чёрные волосы от воды заметно уменьшились в объёме; капли стекали вниз со «склеившихся» кончиков прядей и оставляли тонкие мокрые следы на _зелёной_ рубашке.

— Главное, чтобы с сумкой всё в порядке было! — бодро заявила _рыжая_ спутница, появившись из-за его спины. Однако через секунду она застыла, и бодрости как не бывало.

— Да всё нормально! — закатил глаза парень. Девушка молча толкнула его локтём в бок. — Эй?!

Тут он встретился взглядом с уже озлобившимся Каэлем. Мгновение — и тот сорвался с места из-за столика, а дверь бара громко хлопнула. Дважды.

— Осторожнее на поворотах! — пригрозил вдогонку Сларк.

Дождь так и продолжал буйствовать, и он ударил в лицо Каэля сразу, как только тот выбежал на улицу. Но он едва ли почувствовал это, будучи захваченным погоней за беглецами. Недолгой, правда, погоней. Тот, что был в зелёной рубашке, поскользнулся и неуклюже распластался на мокром тротуаре, а рыжая, уже умчавшаяся далеко вперёд, резко затормозила и хотела вернуться к нему. Но в этот момент Каэль уже подскочил к упавшему вору и, схватив его за грудки, ровно, но угрожающе произнёс:

— Покажи, что в сумке.

Глаза вора испуганно расширились. Такие же зелёные, как и его дурацкая рубаха. Он покорно сел на земле и начал рыться в сумке. Каэль же не отпускал его — он предусмотрительно вцепился в плечи и сконцентрировал взгляд на действиях вора.

— Эй, ты!

Рыжая прибежала и хотела уже наброситься на Каэля с кулаками, но её приятель закричал:

— Нет, стой! Давай отдадим ему всё!

— Рубик?! Ты идиот?! — яростно воскликнула рыжая.

— Да, давайте вы отдадите мне всё, — прорычал Каэль, сжав плечи Рубика — где-то он уже слышал это имя — ещё сильнее.

— Лиралей, — Рубик обратился к рыжей. Она вопросительно посмотрела на него, но тот промолчал и, выразительно поморгав, вытащил из сумки стопку грампластинок. Лиралей почему-то отступила и с недовольным видом встала поодаль.

— Так, только безо всяких шуток. — Каэль строго посмотрел на обоих, пряча пластинки от дождя под плащ. — Точно всё?

— Точно, — подтвердил Рубик. Тогда Каэль пересчитал альбомы и сказал:

— Ещё хоть раз такое произойдёт — и вы уже не отделаетесь.

Лиралей и Рубик промолчали в ответ. А Каэль уже развернулся по направлению к своей машине.

* * *

 

— Ты мне теперь должен, — усмехнулась Мортред, наблюдая за копошащимся среди винила продавцом. Тот, переставив несколько альбомов местами и нахмурившись, вздохнул:

— Терпеть не могу такие ситуации. Чтобы я — и был кому-то должен.

— Со всеми бывает, даже с богами. Не веришь? Почитай мифы — впрочем, кому я это говорю? А лет через двести, быть может, и о тебе появятся легенды — ты же наш авангардный бог и знаток всей музыки на свете.

Мортред с ухмылкой развалилась в старом кресле и вытащила с полки рядом первый попавшийся журнал.

— Скажи уж сразу, как мне тебя отблагодарить за то, что подменила меня на пятьдесят минут и приняла троих покупателей, — проворчал Каэль.

— Нельзя быть таким высокомерным, — с притворным осуждением произнесла Мортред.

— Ладно, просто стань кем-нибудь в моей группе.

Каэль мгновенно оторвался от своего занятия и повернулся к ней.

— Просто?!

— Ну, да, — закатила глаза Мортред, листая журнал, — что тут сложного? Я хочу группу, и я собираю группу. И тебе вступить предлагаю.

— Нет уж, я соглашался только разместить твоё объявление на витрине и выделить место для прослушивания, — сказал Каэль, категорически сложив руки. — И если помнишь, я едва уговорил начальницу на это.

Мортред отбросила журнал в сторону.

— Ну, вот. Сам признаёшь, что в долгу передо мной, и отказываешься при этом его возвращать.

Каэль же вернулся к сортировке альбомов.

— Не настолько я в долгу, чтобы в группу вступать. Понимаешь, тут весь город как одна огромная группа. Все хотят группу и собирают группу. Каждую неделю происходит «революция» — появляются новые группы, которые играют новую музыку. Но если присмотреться к тем, кто, например, выступает сегодня в «Таверне», то увидишь смесь людей, которые выступали на прошлой неделе, и людей, которые выступали месяц назад. Меняются только названия и костюмы — с каждым разом всё нелепее, всё больше бессмысленного веселья и слепого оптимизма. И ты хочешь втянуть меня в эту клоунаду?

— Ладно. Я ценю твою точку зрения, хотя и не совсем согласна с ней — ты ведь говоришь так, будто всеобщее веселье это что-то плохое. Ты всё-таки ещё подумай: если всё такое однообразное и нелепое, то разве тебе не хотелось бы создавать по-настоящему качественную и глубокую музыку для настоящих ценителей?

Впервые за день Каэль улыбнулся. Искренне.

— Что за невежественные обороты! Я подумаю. Когда время будет.

Мортред выглядела удовлетворённой.

— Что ж, — сказала она, поднявшись с кресла, — я пойду. А тебе удачи.

— Благодарю, — задумчиво отозвался Каэль. Дверь магазина со скрипом закрылась за журналисткой. А продавец, в сотый раз пересмотрев содержимое полок, кое-что понял.

_«Они ещё и кассеты прихватили!»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tangerine Dream;  
> Can;  
> Neu!


	2. Импровизации

_— Вы только что прослушали хит панк-рок группы The Splash «White Sight», –_  прохрипел женским голосом старый радиоприёмник на журнальном столике у дивана.  _— Этот сингл был самым первым для группы и вместе с тем самым противоречивым, ведь он, с одной стороны… шшшшшш… жестокости, а с друг… шшш… шшш… позитивный посыл. Что Вы думаете по этому поводу, Клинкз?_  
  
_— Что бы там ни говорили, –_  теперь приёмник хрипел мужским голосом,  _— этот… шш… огонь! А какой у него смысл-коромысл… шшш… десят… шшш…_  
  
Лиралей, в конце концов, вытянула руку из своего одеяльного кокона и выключила радио. В этой съёмной квартирке на краю Центра всегда было что-то не так. То с потолка капало, то сквозь стену были слышны разговоры соседей, то дверь не закрывалась. А сегодня кто-то разбил окно. Ветер бесцеремонно влетал в дом, раздувая во все стороны шторы и беспокоя его обитателей.  
  
— Ну и что делать будем с этим? — громко спросила Лиралей.  
  
— Не знаю. Может, тряпкой закроем? — предложил Рубик, выглядывая с кухни. Он был занят наблюдением за грязно-белым чайником на плите: ну, когда ты уже закипишь, старое барахло?  
  
— Предлагаешь тебя в эту дыру затолкать? — съязвила девушка.  
  
— Полегче! — оскорбился Рубик. Лиралей тут же звонко рассмеялась.  
  
— Ладно, прости, — сказала она, выпутываясь из лоскутного одеяла. Она встала на пол, и диван жалобно скрипнул от этого движения. — Просто надо было, как обычно, мне воровать, а тебе отвлекать. Не понимаю, чего ты так струсил и отдал всё…  
  
— Не всё! — моментально возразил Рубик. В этот момент чайник пронзительно засвистел.  
  
— Ну, да, остался десяток кассет. А тот альбом, который мы хотели больше всего, ты взял и сдал. И мы его не послушаем, и денег у нас будет мало.  
  
Лиралей встала в дверном проёме кухни, прислонившись к облупленной бледно-зелёной арке, и надула губы.  
  
— Может, скажешь, почему?  
  
— Тебе сложно будет понять… — наигранно высокомерно начал Рубик, снимая чайник с плиты; несмотря на его вид и тон голоса, его руки дрожали. Лиралей, будучи уже год соседкой Рубика по квартире, сразу это заметила и парировала:  
  
— Ага, волнуешься! Тем более рассказывай!  
  
— Нет, это не волнение, отнюдь! — отмахнулся он, наклоняя нос чайника к стакану на столе. Однако дрожащие пальцы предали его, наклонив чайник слишком близко к краю стакана; кипяток пролился мимо.  
  
— Или да, — грустно вздохнул Рубик, отставив чайник в сторону.  
  
— Эй, присядь, — ободряюще улыбнулась Лиралей и подставила ему грубо сколоченный деревянный стул, а сама села на узкую чёрную кушетку напротив. Парень упал на стул и наклонился, положив лицо в свои ладони. — В чём дело?  
  
— В нём, — ровно произнёс Рубик, не давая больше никаких зацепок.  
  
— В продавце, что ли? — спросила догадливая Лиралей, склонив голову.  
  
— Ага, его когда-то звали Карлом, но потом он вдруг стал Каэлем. Впрочем, не суть…  
  
— А суть в чём?  
  
— Ну, он… — начал Рубик, но тут же замолк в нерешительности.  
  
— Ну не томи-и-и! — прохныкала Лиралей, тряся его за плечо.  
  
— А-а-а, я же сказал, это сло-о-ожно! — передразнил Рубик, точно так же вцепившись в её плечо, а затем показал ей язык. Лиралей отцепилась от Рубика и заявила:  
  
— А ты упрости! Хотя бы попытайся.  
  
— Ладно, — вздохнул Рубик. — Мы с ним учились в старшей школе в параллельных классах…  
  
Лиралей наклонилась ближе к нему, широко раскрыв глаза, и стала жадно впитывать каждое слово.  
  
— И я им восхищался. Он столько всего знал, у него была самая большая коллекция пластинок в школе, и я пытался подружиться с ним, а он надо мной насмехался. Говорил, я позер, деревенщина и ничего не смыслю в настоящей музыке.  
  
— Чува-а-ак, да это же ужасно! — протянула Лиралей, насупившись. — Надо было конфисковать у него полмагазина за такое!  
  
— Точно! — подхватил Рубик с энтузиазмом.  
  
— Так почему мы этого не сделали? — спросила Лиралей, сощурившись. — Ещё и вернули то, что угнали.  
  
— Потому что я, если честно, хочу с ним поговорить. Если бы мы ушли со всем награбленным, путь в магазин был бы закрыт.  
  
Лиралей схватилась за голову.  
  
— Но зачем тебе с ним говорить?!  
  
— Просто интересно, изменился ли он! — беззаботно заявил Рубик, откинувшись на спинку стула.  
  
— Да ну! — недоверчиво фыркнула Лиралей.  
  
— Ну да! — воскликнул Рубик.  
  
— Он тебе случайно не нравится до сих пор? — без обиняков спросила Лиралей.  
  
— Нет! — резко воскликнул Рубик и отвернулся от неё. Пальцы его рук едва заметно дрогнули.  
  
— Да, — уверенно произнесла его соседка. Она прислонилась к стене и с деловым видом сложила руки.  
  
— В общем, подруга, я всё тебе сказал, и завтра я иду на прослушивание!  
  
С этими словами Рубик резко вскочил со стула и пошёл в комнату. Лиралей поспешила вслед за ним с криком:  
  
— Какое ещё прослушивание?!  
  
— На витрине было объявление о поиске музыкантов, которые готовы экспериментировать. — Рубик сел на пол рядом с брошенной у бельевого шкафа сумкой и стал вытаскивать из неё кассеты и добавил: — Может, он собирает группу.  
  
— А может группу собирает кто угодно из Дайра, — возразила Лиралей.  
  
— Всё равно он там будет! И группа — это круто! Зря я, что ли, бас покупал? — упрямился Рубик. Вокруг его коленей образовалась горка из кассетных записей. Он взял самую крайнюю из них — «Divine Street» от Death In The Cape. У неё был чёрный вкладыш с изображением большой руки, будто бы свисающей с неба и тянущейся к тропинке. Лиралей взяла с дивана одеяло и села рядом, прижавшись к дверцам шкафа. Она мельком посмотрела на обложку сингла и сказала:  
  
— Я с тобой, чел.  
  
— Хочешь в группу? Или просто так? — поинтересовался Рубик.  
  
— Подстраховать тебя. И в группу можно попробовать. Месяц зарабатывать криминалом — это слишком.  
  
— Ты думаешь, что можно заработать на группе? — неуверенно спросил Рубик. — И что с той работой в ресторане?  
  
Лиралей развела руками и простодушно ответила:  
  
— Ну, мне там не понравилось, и я решила уйти. Наверное, я слишком свободолюбивая для обычной работы. А в группах, поверь, я раньше неплохо зарабатывала.  
  
— Поверю, конечно, но я работаю только со следующей недели, — вздохнул Рубик. — Хватит ли денег на квартплату…  
  
— Пару кассет впарить — и хватит! — беспечно заявила Лиралей и, толкнув товарища в плечо, добавила: — Давай, включай уже, что у тебя там. Хочу послушать всё до того, как мы это распродадим.  
  
— Сейчас! — задорно произнёс Рубик и поднялся с пола к магнитофону на полке.  
  
Вставив кассету и нажав кнопку, он сел обратно к подруге, и та любезно поделилась с ним одеялом. Он лениво посмотрел на другие записи. Там присутствовали такие группы, как Ведьмины Доктора, Мёртвые Щиты и Обрушивающиеся Новые Башни — эти названия были на слуху у всей дайровской молодёжи. Тем временем заиграла музыка. Очень шумные, но ритмичные барабаны в союзе с мрачной и слегка заунывной гитарой. И этот союз подкрепляла и дополнительно отяжеляла хорошо слышимая бас-гитара. А затем вступил вокалист; каждое его слово превращалось в эхо. Лиралей начала постукивать ногой под одеялом в такт — похоже, песня ей нравилась.  
  
— Какая странная штука! Что это за жанр? — спросила она. Рубик взял коробку из-под кассеты:  
  
— Тут написано, что это апокалиптический фолк… любопытно…  
  
— Класс, ещё хочу, — констатировала девушка.  
  
«Нечестно!» — подумал Рубик. — «Я хочу просто слушать эту музыку, а не продавать её, как последний барыга!»  
  
— Чего «нечестно»? — неожиданно спросила Лиралей.  
  
— Что?  
  
Рубик удивлённо похлопал глазами.  
  
— Ох… — она покачала головой. — Снова ты думал вслух.  
  
— А-а-а, возможно… — обескуражено протянул Рубик. Чёрт бы побрал эту невнимательность! Сколько же секретов он мог попросту «выронить» из головы?  
  
В следующую секунду он и Лиралей одновременно недовольно взвыли от порыва холодного ветра, ударившего им в лица. Рубик стал убирать и приглаживать растрепавшиеся длинные волосы.  
  
— И чем всё-таки эту дыру закрыть… — задумчиво произнёс он.  
  
— Своей могучей спиной, — не замедлила с подколом его подруга. Рубик, изобразив обиду, толкнул её в бок, и она рассмеялась. Естественно, он не смог удержаться и скоро засмеялся вместе с ней — всё же Лиралей никогда не шутила со зла. Рубик очень ценил эту непринуждённость в общении.  
  
И до чего же замечательно, что здесь, в Дайре, никого не волновало их прошлое и даже настоящее. Никто не лез им в головы, чтобы проверить мысли на «правильность». Не было никакой «нравственности» и агитпропа. Не было страха перед тайной полицией, которая могла поджидать на каждом углу. И пусть в Дайре вместо родного дома и семьи у них были лишь они сами и съёмное жильё в новостройке — а новостройками, к слову, называли вовсе не новые дома, а лишь здания, построенные после войны. И пусть им пришлось оборвать все прежние связи и думать больше не сметь о том, чтобы вернуться — свобода дорогого стоила. Всё детство они провели в Радианте, слушая из года в год «правильные» радиоволны, регулярно получая выговоры за неподобающее поведение и готовясь стать «полезными членами общества».  
  
_«Рубик, что ты там читаешь? Кто дал тебе этот журнал? Дядя Боуш?! И не стыдно тебе врать о честном человеке! Выброси сейчас же, пока никто тебя с ним не увидел!!!»  
  
«Лиралей, зачем ты ударила того мальчика? Это просто безобразие. Что, он начал первый? А не нужно было с ним резко разговаривать».  
  
«Теперь напиши на доске сто раз эту фразу: я никогда больше не буду списывать домашнюю работу. Ровно сто раз, ты понял? Я проверю».  
  
«…здесь нет места веяниям безнравственной дайровской моды».  
  
«К сожалению, мы вынуждены сообщить, что у Вашей дочери серьёзные проблемы с успеваемостью».  
  
«Эта музыка плохо на тебя влияет».  
  
«Наша цель — построение социалистического общества…»  
  
«…Лиралей Ветрокрылая исключается из школы имени Ревнителя Громобоя».  
  
«…может, Вам стоит подумать о переводе вашего сына в школу для детей с трудностями в обучении? Нет, он сообразительный и умный ребёнок, но его гиперактивность и дурные наклонности…»_  
  
И однажды оба они захотели сбежать. Ради свободы. Ради зревшего в их сердцах бунта. Ради чего-то большего.  
  
_«Так и напишу: «Мама, я так больше не могу. Я уезжаю на учёбу, но после этого не ищи меня. И не поднимай панику. Сожги эту записку, когда прочтёшь. И прости меня за то, что ставлю тебя в такую ситуацию. Но ты всегда была мной недовольна. Я не смогла стать для тебя хорошей дочерью и вряд ли смогу…» Положу ей в рабочую сумку — тогда она точно увидит».  
  
«Я не могу сказать отцу, что отчислился из колледжа Турстаркури! Это будет позором».  
  
«Слушай, да ты отсюда поехать куда угодно можешь. Ну, не в Йорлак, конечно, а если из областей выбирать. Да хоть бы и здесь осталась, и училась бы себе — пусть и союзная область, но здесь свободно почти как там! И всё равно ты выбираешь другую сторону стены? Да ты хоть в курсе, чё тебе за это будет? Вечно тупые студенты лезут в дерьмо, которого не зна… ладно-ладно, девчуля, не кипишуй, провезу я тебя туда! Твоё счастье, что отсюда можн… а-а-а-апчхи! Носового платка не будет?»  
  
«Простите, но где же Ваши родители? Ах, Вы из Лесной местности. Там и вправду не лучшие школы. Но, конечно, странно, молодой человек, что Вы переводитесь в предпоследний год»._  
  
А ровно год назад судьба в лице толстого и жуткого владельца мясной лавки свела их в этой квартире за кухонным столом и заставила подписать кучу копий договора об аренде.  
  
— Знаешь, я рада… — начала Лиралей, но замолкла, увидев, что Рубик тоже пытается что-то сказать.  
  
— …что мы здесь, — закончил он. И вместе с этими словами закончилась игравшая песня.  
  
— Соображаешь, чувак, — одобрительно произнесла она, подняв ладонь перед Рубиком, и тот не замедлил дать пять.

* * *

Весь следующий день в сорок седьмом магазине не было ни минуты тишины — люди всё приходили и приходили, устраивая настоящее шоу талантов, а Мортред, словно хладнокровная судья, раздавала им оценки.  
  
— Акаша… — задумчиво произнесла она. Молодая женщина в ярко-красном плаще, только что демонстрировавшая свой вокал, застыла в ожидании напротив. — Мы, конечно, давно дружим…  
  
— Что, совсем не понравилось? — разочарованно протянула Акаша.  
  
— Слишком много… — Мортред затруднилась подобрать нужные слова. — Много боли и надрывности в голосе.  
  
— Ну, разве это не воодушевляет? — с надеждой спросила Акаша.  
  
— Не в этот раз, — отрицательно покачала головой собеседница.  
  
— Смотри, не пожалей о своём выборе, Фантомочка!  
  
Акаша надменно задрала подбородок и неспешно удалилась из магазина, громко цокая каблуками. «Фантомочка…» — Мортред поморщилась.  
  
_Потом был Атропос Бейн…_  
  
— Нет! — резко сказала журналистка. Парень оторвался от клавиш синтезатора:  
  
— Чего?  
  
— Что у тебя за настройки? — спросила она.  
  
— Так ведь… эксперименты! Я экспериментировал с настройками всю ночь! — важно заявил Атропос, подняв указательный палец вверх.  
  
— Какофония, а не эксперименты, — фыркнула Мортред, поправляя воротник своей чёрной водолазки. Бейн категорически сложил руки.  
  
— Ты просто боишься нового звука! Встреться лицом к лицу со своим страхом и прими меня в группу!  
  
— Следующий! — отмахнулась Мортред, и Атропосу не оставалось ничего больше, кроме как собраться и уйти.  
  
_Потом пришёл совсем подозрительный тип…_  
  
— Нет, — сразу же отрезала Мортред. Мрачный дед в чёрной рясе напротив неё стал ещё мрачнее. — Я знаю, зачем ты тут, Ротунд’йер. Даже не надейся.  
  
_А потом интересный, на первый взгляд, незнакомец…_  
  
Это был высокий смуглый парень с длинными жёлто-зелёными волосами, вытянутыми лаком во все стороны, и сумасшедшим взглядом под стать. На плечи был накинут рваный тёмно-зелёный пиджак; из губы и носа торчали пирсинги-шипы. Штаны цвета хаки были небрежно заправлены в высокие ботинки, за спиной болталась гитара в чехле.  
  
— Здравс-с-ствуйте, — насмешливо прошипел он, озираясь по сторонам.  
  
— Приветствую, — беспристрастно ответила из кресла Мортред, крутившая в руке барабанную палочку. — Ну и как тебя зовут?  
  
— Нез-з-зердрейк, — уже прожужжал незнакомец. — Но обычно все зовут меня Вайпером — это мой пс-с-севдоним.  
  
— Отлично, Вайп. Покажи, что умеешь. — Мортред махнула рукой в угол, где стояли два небольших гитарных усилителя и малый барабан с одинокой тарелкой рядом. — Тут звук, конечно, грязноват, но сойдёт.  
  
— О, без церемоний! Мне уже нравится! — с энтузиазмом произнёс Вайпер и расчехлил гитару — то была ядовито зелёная «стрела» Yasha X-1950. За полминуты он подключил её и отрегулировал громкость, а затем начал играть в быстром темпе. Первый аккорд, второй аккорд, третий аккорд… и снова то же самое. Быстро и бодро. А потом соло. Тоже быстрое и бодрое. Аккорды. Раз-два-три. Ещё быстрее… «Бред какой-то!» — в конце концов подумала Мортред и остановила игрока словами:  
  
— А медленно можешь?  
  
— Зачем медленно? — искренне удивился Вайпер. — Ведь сейчас все быс-с-стро играют! Музыка никогда ещё не была такой быс-с-строй!  
  
— «Ищем музыкантов, готовых к экспериментам», — скучающе процитировала Мортред. Незердрейк тут же нахмурился, но промолчал и начал играть снова. Те же самые три аккорда и то же самое соло, только медленнее. «Ещё и в ритм не попадает». Журналистка выдержала лишь минуту этого шума, а затем громко сказала:  
  
— Эй, Вайп.  
  
Тот затих и вопросительно уставился на неё.  
  
— Скажи, на что похожа смерть?  
  
Незердрейк впал в ступор от такого вопроса. Мортред внимательно смотрела на него. Спустя некоторое время он радостно выдал:  
  
— На парализующий яд!  
  
— Понятно всё, — покачала головой журналистка, — не подходишь, уж извини.  
  
— Эй, а почему?! Что надо было ответить на этот вопрос-с-с??? — тут же начал возмущаться Вайпер.  
  
— Да ничего, я просто прикалываюсь, — сказала Мортред и коварно захохотала, прикрыв рот рукой. — С глаз долой!  
  
— У-у-у-у, ну и ладно! Больно мне это надо было!  
  
Судя по всему, Вайпер ужасно оскорбился. Вмиг собрав свои вещи, он буквально вылетел из магазина. Дверью он хлопнул так, что колокольчики над ней ещё долго не могли успокоиться и перестать звенеть. Каэль вышел из служебного помещения и недоумённо посмотрел на Мортред.  
  
— Обиделся, — невинно пожала она плечами.  
  
— И не страшно шутить над такими типами? — на ходу хмыкнул в её сторону продавец.  
  
— Ха! Ты всегда забываешь одну вещь, Каэль Инвокер. — Мортред сменила позу, вытянув ноги вперёд и обняв себя любимую.  
  
— Какую же, Мортред Фантом? — безучастно спросил Инвокер, скрывшись за прилавком.  
  
— Я известна, но меня не узнают на улицах. Я невидимка. И он даже не вспомнит, как я выгляжу.  
  
— Понятно, — пробормотал Каэль. Он собрал вещи, перекинул сумку через плечо и добавил: — Я на обед пошёл. Будь тут подольше, если сможешь.  
  
— Сплошное уныние, — констатировала она, когда товарищ уже закрыл за собой дверь; колокольчики грустно забренчали вслед.  
  
Мортред встала и сделала несколько ленивых шагов вперёд к полкам с новой волной. На уровне её глаз оказалась секция: исполнители на букву «D». Она вытянула что-то наугад. Кассета группы Die Force Staff. «Ребята из коммуны в Нотле», — вспомнила Мортред, — «хороший же джем они там устроили!» Она поставила кассету на место и обратилась к букве «F». «Фронт 322… я писала о них в журнале, точно. Новички, которые ещё ничего толкового не выпустили». Мортред опустила взгляд. «А там что… Трио Лайн? Кажется, Каэль не любит их за весёлость…»  
  
Тут её потревожил скрип двери. Фантом сию же минуту оторвалась от разглядывания полок.  
  
— Добрый день.  
  
В дверном проёме показалось лицо, обрамлённое волнистыми волосами и наполовину скрытое тонким чёрным платком. На той половине лица, что не была закрыта, «сиял» тонкий фиолетовый треугольник между кристально-голубыми глазами. Фантом опешила.  
  
— Ланая?  
  
— Я, — подтвердила девушка и, открыв дверь шире, проскользнула внутрь. Теперь Мортред увидела, что Ланая в этот раз пришла не в юбке и блузке, а в узких тёмно-коричневых штанах и свободной серой футболке. Волосы, небрежно собранные в низкий хвост, волнами лежали на плечах. В руках она держала длинный увесистый кейс.  
  
— Ты всё-таки пришла, — усмехнулась Мортред. — И я тебя едва узнала.  
  
— Да. Сегодня я решила выглядеть… — Ланая нахмурилась, на секунду задумавшись. Затем она выдала: — Интересно.  
  
«Тебе удалось», — подумала Мортред, не сводя взгляда с очертаний губ, просвечивавших сквозь платок на лице. Но вслух она сказала:  
  
— Интересной должна быть не форма, а содержание.  
  
— Кто сказал, что одно исключает другое? Во мне столько секретов… — ответила Ланая, снимая платок. И это действие выглядело несколько игриво. Или Мортред так показалось… Фантом тряхнула головой, отгоняя ненужные мысли, и произнесла стандартную фразу дня:  
  
— Тогда покажи, что умеешь.  
  
— Разумеется, — кивнула Ланая и поставила кейс на пол. Мортред тем временем не могла перестать смотреть на треугольник, нарисованный у Ланаи на переносице, и спросила:  
  
— А что значит этот символ?  
  
— Какой символ? — Ланая тут же повернулась к стеклу во входной двери. — Ах да. Этот символ значит, что моя племянница любит рисовать на других людях, пока они спят.  
  
— Племянница знает толк в символизме, да? — усмехнулась журналистка.  
  
— Может, — кратко отозвалась Ланая. Она установила свой инструмент на подставку; это был новенький Sange Y-40. «Да ладно! На таком ведь играют сами Даф!» — восхищённо подумала Мортред. После недолгих приготовлений Ланая сказала:  
  
— Так… хочу сыграть одну из своих наработок.  
  
— Дерзай, — пожала плечами Мортред.  
  
Ланая слегка размяла пальцы перед игрой и начала. Лёгкое касание руки заставило клавишу издать странный аморфный звук. Аморфный, невесомый и дрожащий, как голос потустороннего нечто. Затем другая клавиша издала похожий звук, но выше. Эти два звука стали чередоваться, и к ним постепенно присоединялись другие; мелодия приобретала ритмичную форму, не теряя при этом долю изначальной расплывчатости. Второй рукой Ланая добавила к этому более высокие ноты, вызывавшие неясную ассоциацию с маленькими осколками стекла. Фантом села в своё кресло и прикрыла глаза; музыка будто стремилась обволочь её. Спустя минуту-две Ланая ненадолго прекратила играть, чтобы перенастроить синтезатор.  
  
— А теперь кое-что пободрее, — пояснила она. Журналистка молчаливо кивнула ей. Клавиши снова зазвучали, повинуясь опытным пальцам Ланаи; в этот раз звуки были более резкими, но при этом глубокими, отдалённо напоминая музыку из фильмов ужасов. Мортред стала внимательно вслушиваться — нечто едва уловимое показалось ей знакомым в этой мелодии.  
  
— Ланая, — она отвлекла девушку от игры. — Это же твои собственные настройки? Не пресет?  
  
— Да, но я отталкивалась от звука в стиле Дайр-Андерскейп Френдшип, — сказала Ланая. — Я старалась отойти как можно дальше, чтобы не повторять за ними, но при этом сохранить резкость звука.  
  
— И у тебя получилось.  
  
— Если бы получилось, ты бы не стала спрашивать, — сказала Ланая, покачав головой.  
  
— Не забывай, что я слышала тысячи самых разных групп. К тому же, я подумала про Даф в ту самую секунду, когда увидела твой инструмент.  
  
Голос Мортред очень явно выражал одобрение. Ланая легко улыбнулась и сказала:  
  
— Любопытно. Ты слушаешь их?  
  
— Очевидно, как и ты.  
  
Их беседа продолжилась бы дальше, если бы в очередной раз не зазвенели колокольчики у двери. Два человека с гитарами весьма шумно вошли в помещение.  
  
— Ага! — уже неодобрительно воскликнула Мортред. — Вчера недостаточно наворовали?  
  
— Что? Нет! — воскликнула рыжая девушка у входа и поспешила исправиться: — Ну, то есть, о чём ты вообще? Кто ты такая?  
  
— Я та, кто вас сейчас выгонит, чтобы вы не мешали мне собирать группу, — бросила Фантом.  
  
— Постой, нет! — вступился товарищ рыжей. — Мы же на прослушивание пришли!  
  
— Правда, что ли? — недоверчиво фыркнула Фантом.  
  
— Правда! — заверила её девушка и торопливо добавила: — И нечего обвинять нас в воровстве, вчера мы всё вернули и завязали с этим, да, Рубик?  
  
— Ну, да! — слегка поколебавшись, подтвердил он и посмотрел по сторонам. — А можно узнать, где Кар… э-э-э, Каэль?  
  
— Зачем тебе Каэль? У него обед сейчас.  
  
Мортред выглядела раздражённой. Она посмотрела на Рубика и, заметив, что на нём была такая же чёрная водолазка, как и у неё, спросила:  
  
— Где кофту покупал?  
  
— В Эфире, конечно же… — рассеяно проговорил Рубик.  
  
— Что ж, — заключила Мортред, — я вас послушаю. Но только потому, что у тебя, парень, есть вкус. Наверное.  
  
Ребята просияли и стали снимать чехлы со своих гитар. Мортред вновь обратилась к ним:  
  
— Как вас зовут-то?  
  
Они посмотрели на неё и практически одновременно выдали:  
  
— Лиралей.  
  
— Рубик.  
  
Ланая, которая всё это время молча стояла в сторонке, включилась в разговор:  
  
— А я Ланая. Приятно познакомиться.  
  
— Ты уже в группе? — спросила Лиралей.  
  
Ланая покосилась на журналистку.  
  
— Нет. Ну… это только Мортред знает.  
  
— Да ладно?! — воскликнул Рубик. — Мортред из «Некроэлектрона»?..  
  
— Да-да, это я, — лениво вздохнула Мортред, откидываясь на спинку кресла. Рубик был в восторге.  
  
— Какой интересный поворот! Я даже подумать не мог, что…  
  
— О, Рубик, перестань! — прервала его на полуслове Фантом. — Лестью ты меня не проведёшь.  
  
— Вовсе не собирался льстить! — вмиг огорчился Рубик. Лиралей уже подключила свою гитару — бледно-голубой «страт», по виду весьма потрёпанный временем — и, надев её на себя, спросила:  
  
— А что играть-то будем?  
  
«Хороший наряд, но я слишком часто его вижу на улицах», — подумала Мортред, критически разглядывая Лиралей: на той были рваные мешковатые джинсы и майка на два размера больше с изображением сатира-душекрада, чьи глаза были «проткнуты» большой булавкой, болтавшейся на ткани.  
  
— Что угодно, кроме трёх панковских аккордов, — с вызовом произнесла она, сложа руки.  
  
— Ха! Да я всё могу! — самоуверенно ответила Лиралей и, проскользив вверх по грифу левой рукой, резко ударила по струнам; гитара издала низкий и суровый звук. — Рубик, ну чего ты стоишь?  
  
— Уже иду! — спохватился Рубик и стал разматывать шнур от бас-гитары. Подключившись, он встал напротив Лиралей. Мортред и Ланая тем временем внимательно наблюдали за ними. Лиралей кратко кивнула Рубику, и тот начал свою партию. Играл он просто и непримечательно, но весьма аккуратно. А потом вступила Лиралей.  
  
Сначала это было похоже на бессмысленный и агрессивный шум, который дополнительно усугублялся оборудованием, но спустя полминуты девушка стала играть более технично и медленно. «Необычный строй», — отметила про себя Мортред, вслушиваясь в звучание гитары. На головке грифа красовалась слегка помутневшая надпись: «Focus Fire 2». «Инструмент старый, но не из дешёвых. Интересно». Лиралей выглядела крайне сосредоточенной, но вместе с тем её игра была несколько небрежной. Рубик же служил ей мощной поддержкой, гармонично дополняя и «утолщая» гитарную партию.  
  
В этот момент внезапно раздался посторонний протяжный звук: это Ланая, облокотившаяся на синтезатор, так заслушалась, что съехала рукой на клавиатуру. Мортред приподнялась и заинтересованно посмотрела на неё. Клавишница ойкнула, но, увидев выражение лица Мортред, быстро сообразила, что это была удачная случайность. И тогда она повторила этот случайный жест, уже осознанно. И ещё раз, и ещё. Добавила другие аккорды — и получился незатейливый аккомпанемент, придававший основной мелодии некой «широты». Лиралей оглянулась на Ланаю и заговорщически улыбнулась ей. Для полной картины не хватало только одного.  
  
Без лишних слов Мортред поднялась и подошла к барабану, на ходу доставая палочки из карманов. На счёт «три» она постучала ими по краю барабана, а затем подстроилась под общий ритм.

* * *

В отличие от предыдущего дня, погода выдалась довольно жаркой; солнце высушило все признаки прошедшего ливня в виде лужиц на асфальте. Каэлю это едва ли нравилось — почти всё лето он провёл в плаще-дождевике, а тут такая резкая перемена. Он тяжко вздохнул и вышел из «Потайной лавки», общепита буквально в десяти шагах от его магазина. Он всё ещё чувствовал во рту привкус пережаренных картофельных шариков с зеленью. И слишком много приправы в этот раз. «Больше не закажу эту дрянь», — недовольно подумал Каэль и побрёл в сторону родного сорок седьмого.  
  
До него доносились неясные звуки издалека. «Мне кажется, или кто-то играет?» Каэль, сощурившись, посмотрел далеко вперёд и по сторонам, но не увидел на улице среди прохожих никаких музыкантов. По мере движения он понял, что музыка звучала в его магазине. С каждым шагом она становилась всё отчётливее. «Это что, Фантом так быстро собрала группу?» — заинтересовался он. «Забавно! Я непременно должен увидеть, кто устроил такой занятный джем». Инвокер ускорил шаг и в считанные минуты добрался до входной двери. Едва он открыл дверь, как услышал голос Мортред:  
  
— Эй, Инвокер!  
  
Она перестала стучать по барабану; следом за ней по очереди прекратили играть остальные присутствовавшие.  
  
— Тут только тебя и не хватает, — сказала она.  
  
Инвокер уже открыл рот, чтобы ей ответить, но, увидев одно незнакомое и пару знакомых, но отнюдь не желанных лиц, так и застыл в дверях.  
  
— Добрый день! — ляпнул Рубик с виноватой улыбкой. Лиралей нервно усмехнулась.  
  
«Добрый ли…»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Clash - White Riot;  
> Death In June - Heaven Street;  
> Die Ärzte;  
> Die Toten Hosen;  
> Einstürzende Neubauten;  
> Die Form;  
> Front 242;  
> Trio;  
> Deutsch-Amerikanische Freundschaft (DAF).


	3. Влекущие тайны

— Я, пожалуй, воздержусь.  
  
Эти слова из уст Каэля прозвучали весьма холодно. Даже презрительно.  
  
— Как пожелаешь, — пожала плечами Мортред. Инвокер с безразличным видом прошёл к прилавку и там сбросил сумку с плеч. «Ну, только посмотрите на него! Что он о себе возомнил?!» — мысленно разгневался Рубик, следя взглядом за ним, но этот гнев тут же сменился досадой. «Так и знал, что он меня проигнорирует». Продавец на мгновение оглянулся на Рубика, и тот сразу отвернулся. Мортред объявила после недолгой паузы:  
  
— Так, ребята, мне пока нравится, что вы делаете.  
  
Она встала с табуретки и положила на неё свои палочки, добавив:  
  
— Вы все ведь работаете?  
  
— Ну, я скоро начну, — отозвался Рубик, снимая с себя тяжёлую бас-гитару. — Полный рабочий день, все дела.  
  
С этими словами он отключил инструмент от усилителя и стал скручивать провод.  
  
— Учёба начинается в сентябре, — сказала Ланая, — ещё месяц с лишним я совсем ничем не занята.  
  
— Э-э-э… — замялась Лиралей, складывавшая свой Фокус Файр в чехол, а затем выдала: — Свободный график!  
  
Рубик, собирая свои вещи, спросил:  
  
— А как у тебя с работой, Мортред?  
  
— Я работаю тогда, когда мне удобно, — с важным видом ответила Мортред, подняв вверх указательный палец. — Послезавтра встретимся? Нам всем нужно познакомиться лучше.  
  
Все согласно закивали. Рубик вновь украдкой посмотрел на Каэля. Его длинные светлые волосы от собственной тяжести лежали весьма ровно и плавно «стекали» почти до пояса на чёрную футболку. «Я всё ещё помню, какие они на ощупь…» — тоскливо подумал Рубик. Тут его рука дрогнула. Тёмно-зелёный миллиметровый медиатор выскользнул из пальцев и упал на пол. С досадой Рубик спешно наклонился, чтобы поднять вещицу. Лиралей оглянулась на него; он же, выпрямившись и посмотрев на неё в ответ, подумал: «А у Лиры ведь такие короткие волосы!» Действительно, кудрявые волосы Лиралей едва доходили ей до плеч, и на фоне пышного конского хвоста Рубика, роскошных волн Ланаи и тяжёлых густых копен Мортред и Каэля причёска девушки казалась наиболее скромной.  
  
На кассе раздался телефонный звонок. Каэль поднял трубку.  
  
— Да? — ответил он. Ему что-то быстро сказали, и он, оттащив трубку от уха, позвал: — Фантом, тебя к телефону.  
  
Мортред с недоумением посмотрела на него и подошла к прилавку. Она взяла протянутую Каэлем трубку:  
  
— Слушаю.  
  
В ответ ей некто на другом конце провода гневно затараторил, так, что это было слышно всем, кто был рядом с Мортред. Её лицо вытянулось от удивления.  
  
— Постой… что говоришь? Какая проверка?  
  
Человек в трубке громко объяснил что-то по слогам.  
  
— От Оракула?! — воскликнула Мортред. — Чёрт! Я сейчас, прикрой меня!  
  
Она с чувством кинула трубку и побежала к двери, на ходу бросив:  
  
— Мне нужно идти, в субботу собираемся у входа в двенадцать часов!  
  
Следующим, что услышали музыканты, было бренчание колокольчиков.  
  
— Ой, мне… мне тоже пора! — сию же минуту спохватилась Ланая и стала собираться. Второпях она сложила инструмент в кейс и выскочила из магазина.  
  
— Что происходит? — с недоумением произнесла Лиралей. Рубик лишь неопределённо пожал плечами. Тогда Лиралей быстрым движением вскинула гитару за плечо и сказала:  
  
— Ну, раз они ушли, то и мы… — она прервалась на полуслове, увидев, что Рубик торопливо замахал руками.  
  
— А! — Лиралей перешла на очень тихий шёпот, оглядываясь на Каэля. Продавец же тем временем разлёгся на стуле, закинув ноги на прилавок; в его руках была толстая книга с мягкой обложкой. — Хочешь остаться?  
  
Рубик энергично кивнул в ответ.  
  
— Я буду ждать снаружи, — прошептала Лиралей. Друг благодарно улыбнулся ей, и она пошла на улицу. Рубик же, надевая чехол на плечи, неуверенно посмотрел на продавца.  
  
«Теперь мы одни», — нервно усмехнулся он и сделал несколько шагов в сторону прилавка. Каэль совершенно не обратил на него внимания — либо он делал вид, либо действительно был погружен в чтение. На обложке журнала были художественно изображены три сферы — голубая, фиолетовая и оранжевая — которые соединялись друг с другом на белом фоне. Над картинкой выпуклыми заглавными буквами обозначилось название: «Истинная Магия». Имя автора скрылось под ладонью Инвокера. Рубик постоял с полминуты, тупо глазея на него, а затем, набрав воздуха, выдал с максимально небрежной интонацией:  
  
— Что, не узнаёшь меня, Карл?  
  
— Какой ещё Карл? — с недоумением спросил Каэль.  
  
— Который ты, — с нажимом ответил Рубик, навалившись на прилавок.  
  
— Сбавь обороты, — фыркнул Каэль, — ты меня с кем-то путаешь.  
  
Голос продавца был настолько невозмутимым, что Рубик на мгновение засомневался: а может, и правда он обознался? Нет! Эта холодность в поведении, этот глубокий голос, эти остроконечные, будто бы с намёком на эльфийское происхождение, уши и эти серые глаза не могли принадлежать кому-то другому. Увидев этого человека однажды, забыть его уже не сможешь. По крайней мере, Рубик не смог. Поэтому он повторил попытку:  
  
— Ты из школы на улице Магов, ведь так? Мы учились вместе.  
  
Каэль по-прежнему был безразличен.  
  
— Со мной много кто учился, и что?  
  
— Всё-таки ты не изменился, — усмехнулся Рубик. — Всё та же манера выражаться.  
  
— Слушай, странный незнакомец, — вздохнул Каэль, — я тебя и так не рад видеть после вчерашнего, а ты ещё и пристаёшь непонятно с чем.  
  
 — Ладно, прости… — примирительно начал Рубик, но Каэль перебил его:  
  
— Твоё «прости» не покроет недостачу. Либо ты всё вернёшь, и мы об этом забудем, либо… — его тон сменился на более суровый: — Либо я заставлю тебя это сделать. Третьего не дано.  
  
— Ох, Карл… — растеряно протянул Рубик и, не придумав лучшего ответа, самоуверенно ляпнул: — Я всё верну… но с одним условием!  
  
«Нет! С каким ещё условием?!» — запаниковал он в мыслях. «И как я верну кассеты, если мы их продадим? Я не это собирался сказать». Каэль же, наконец, заинтересовался разговором и даже отложил в сторону свою книгу.  
  
— Ты обворовал меня, называешь Карлом, и при этом ставишь мне условия? — с насмешкой произнёс он.  
  
— Представь себе! — так же насмешливо ответил Рубик, скрывая волнение. «О чём же его попросить?!»  
  
— Я даже немного хочу узнать, кто же ты такой.  
  
С этими словами Инвокер убрал ноги с прилавка и встал со стула. Теперь на прилавок он положил руки и оказался достаточно близко к Рубику. Тот слегка растерялся от этого, но вмиг собрался и сказал:  
  
— Я Рубик Грандмаг, помнишь?  
  
— Хм…  
  
Каэль слегка наклонился, присматриваясь к лицу Рубика, к его острому носу, вытянутому подбородку и зелёным глазам. Тот же рефлекторно отшатнулся. «Нет, это уже слишком близко!» Инвокер наморщил лоб и, отодвинувшись назад, сказал:  
  
— Кажется… ты парень из деревни, да?  
  
— Я не из деревни! — громко возмутился Грандмаг. «Почему ты не помнишь?» — хотелось добавить ему, но он не решился на это.  
  
— Ну, хорошо, из Леса, Вершины или откуда там. Говори быстрее, что ты хочешь.  
  
Рубик начал лихорадочно перебирать в мыслях идеи. «Думай, чёрт возьми!» Инвокер тем временем смотрел на него непроницаемым взглядом. Наконец, Грандмаг выпалил:  
  
 — Расскажи мне, почему ты сменил имя!  
  
Каэль сразу отмахнулся:  
  
— С чего ты взял, что я менял имя?  
  
— Ну-у-у, ведь откуда-то взялся Карл в моей голове! — с надеждой протянул Рубик.  
  
— Вздор. — Каэль сказал, как отрезал.  
  
— Нет, — продолжал упорствовать Рубик. — Я помню, как убирался в классе и видел твою тетрадь…  
  
— Ладно, ты прав! — вдруг перебил его Каэль и добавил: — Принесёшь в субботу кассеты, и я расскажу тебе.  
  
Грандмаг победно задрал подбородок и засмеялся; Каэль с недоумением повёл бровью.  
  
— Даже не представляю, почему тебя это так волнует, — сказал он.  
  
— Я просто очень любопытен! — энергично ответил Рубик и повернулся в сторону выхода. — До встречи, Карл!  
  
Инвокер с досадой закрыл лицо ладонью и поправил его:  
  
— Каэль.  
  
— Прости! — беспечно бросил Рубик и вышел за дверь.  
  
Лиралей, сидевшая на корточках у витрины, тут же подскочила и стала встряхивать затёкшие ноги.  
  
— Ну что, ну как? — с нетерпением спросила она. Рубик натянул улыбку до ушей и интригующе произнёс:  
  
— Знаешь, Лира…  
  
Лиралей напряглась.  
  
— Что? Не тяни!  
  
— Нам надо отдать кассе… — Рубик не успел договорить, так как Лиралей, гневно топнув ногой, воскликнула:  
  
— А-а-а! Рубик! Терпеть тебя не могу!  
  
— Никто не может! — засмеялся Рубик и, показав ей язык, побежал прочь.  
  
— Ты от меня не уйдёшь! — с вызовом закричала Лиралей и бросилась за ним.

* * *

«Ага! Теперь я знаю, где это издательство находится».  
  
Ланая поправила сползший с носа платок и спряталась за углом в тени высокой новостройки. За ней, дальше по улице, было старое, даже несколько обветшалое здание из красного кирпича, и с ним резко контрастировала его же собственная вывеска — с виду совершенно новая, выполненная в модернистском стиле. Она гласила: «Издательство «Сёстры Вуали». Руки Ланаи начали уставать от удерживания кейса на весу, и она поставила его на землю у своих ног. Она проделала большой путь — сначала пешком и на таком расстоянии, чтобы Мортред не обнаружила преследования, а затем в одном автобусе с ней, но сидя в самом отдалённом от той месте. На остановке они вышли в разные двери, и Ланая осталась незамеченной. Воистину, скрытность была одним из её наиболее хорошо развитых навыков. Она вновь выглянула на улицу, на заветное здание. «Нет, я не буду смотреть в окна!» — резко одёрнула себя Ланая и, подняв кейс, пошла прочь с этой улицы. «Зачем я пошла за ней?»  
  
Подспудно она понимала, зачем — а точнее, почему. Это всё её неутомимое любопытство в сочетании с интересом к личности Мортред Фантом. Её привычка разведывать и узнавать детали, чтобы сложить их в паззл. Ланая неспешно передвигалась по нагретому асфальту и вспоминала. С детства она любила решать математические задачи и играть на ксилофоне и миниатюрном барабане. Она могла заняться точными науками, а могла развивать свои творческие способности. Вся семья была уверена, что Ланая станет если не учёной, то весьма одарённой преподавательницей. Но ей, ещё маленькой школьнице, что-то в глубине души сказало: «А если попробовать другой путь?» И она попробовала.  
  
_«Ты точно хочешь в музыкальную школу? Не в профильный класс по математике?»  
  
«Музыка — это тоже точная наука! Для всего есть своя формула»._  
  
Ланая была отличницей благодаря своей жажде знаний. Сначала ей было интересно всё, что рассказывали на уроках, а затем она стала опережать своих учителей, предугадывать их вопросы и выдавать давно известные ей ответы.  
  
_«Кто может сказать, сколько симфоний написал Аквилла? Ох, кто-нибудь, кроме Ланаи!»  
«И первое место на конкурсе импровизации опя… кхм, достаётся Ланае Темплар»._  
  
Она всегда знала: в музыке нет предела совершенству и новизне. Снова и снова она открывала для себя этот мир, находила новые грани, новые направления — от musique concrète и других авангардных направлений до краут- и спэйс-рока, от Клокхаузена до Клауса Гули. До определённого момента она сама справлялась с нахождением новой и оригинальной музыки, которая бы ей нравилась, но однажды… всё надоело.  
  
_«Ох, нет… я слушала этот альбом, по меньшей мере, двадцать пять раз».  
  
«Слишком примитивные мелодии».  
  
«Слишком сложные мелодии!»  
  
«Отлично, если ты пишешь простую песню длительностью в 25 минут, то, может, всё-таки стоит хотя бы попытаться сделать её интереснее?»  
  
«Одно и то же из года в год».  
  
«Никаких загадок. Скука»._  
  
Нужно было нечто совершенно иное, за рамками традиционных формул. И оно явилось Ланае — сначала в виде афиши о прошедшем концерте.  
  
_— Дайр-Андерскейп Френдшип? Кто это?  
  
— Ты… не знаешь их?..  
  
— Ну…  
  
— Ты!!! Ты не знаешь, кто такие Даф?! Чувиха, как так?! Это же самая крутая группа в мире!!! Я… я принесу тебе их пластинку завтра! Ты обязана услышать это!  
  
— Хорошо, Бэт. Буду благодарна._  
  
До знакомства с музыкой «самой крутой в мире группы» Ланая даже и не смотрела в сторону местных клубов и уличных музыкантов. Да они и не всегда были — только в последние года три наводнили город. Будто что-то новое зарождалось прямо здесь и сейчас. Новая эпоха. Ланая вспомнила свои первые впечатления от того альбома, который ей принёс Бэт.  _«Всего лишь какие-то панки, просто вместо гитары терзают клавиши! Тьфу ты! И что восхитительного?»_  — мысли во время первого прослушивания. И второго. И третьего.  _«Нет, всё-таки, что же в них интересного?!»_  — во время десятого… Наконец, она поняла.  _«Зацепило»._  
  
А немного позже был журнал.  
  
_«О, в этом «Некроэлектроне» есть что-то про Даф! Пожалуй, куплю и его»._  
  
Много журналов…  
  
_— Ну что, у вас уже появился новый выпуск?  
  
— Девушка, вы ведь час назад звонили с этим вопросом. Мы вам сообщим, когда появится._  
  
И много музыки. Её захлестнули волной наметившиеся новые тенденции — поп-музыка, использующая синтезаторное звучание, панк-рок, нарушающий собственные правила, эксперименты с шумом, идейные последователи Клокхаузена… но не хватало чего-то ещё. Чего-то нового, что, как казалось Ланае, зарождалось на улице. Она прислушивалась к этим многочисленным бродягам с гитарами в своём районе, но слышала лишь пьяные завывания и отвратные попытки исполнять популярные шлягеры.  
  
_— А у вас есть мини-альбом The Ogre League, который вышел на днях?  
  
— К сожалению, нет.  
  
— Ох, жаль. А ещё что-то новое можете подсказать? Знаете… как-то, что сейчас на улицах пытаются играть дилетанты, но более… осознанное?  
  
— Ну-у-у… за таким попробуйте обратиться в сорок седьмой магазин.  
  
— А где он находится?  
  
— В Руническом микрорайоне. Знаете Иллюзионную улицу? Идите по ней вниз, вниз, вниз, до самого конца. А потом сверните налево. А дальше сами увидите. Всего хорошего._  
  
И вот настал тот день, когда она добралась до Рунического микрорайона и пошла. Вниз, вниз, вниз по Иллюзионной улице, до самого конца. Повернула налево, и ей сразу же бросилась в глаза яркая вывеска с двумя большими цифрами. «№47? Странное название. Что бы оно могло значить?» Она зашла внутрь. Кроме неё в магазине было ещё четыре или пять человек. Двое из них — продавец и девушка, сидевшая рядом с прилавком. Продавец обладал крайне длинной шевелюрой очень светлого оттенка и безэмоциональным лицом и был одет во всё чёрное; девушка была, напротив, загорелой, с собранными в высокий хвост длинными и пышными чёрными волосами и носила комбинацию чёрного топа с тёмно-зелёными штанами на ремне с тяжёлой металлической пряжкой в виде клинка. «Может быть, она тоже тут работает? Или нет?»  
  
Ланая рассеяно покрутила головой по сторонам. Столько полок, столько дисков… Она подошла к самой ближайшей полке и бегло осмотрела её. Ни одного знакомого названия. Ни одной зацепки, которая бы сказала: «Это может быть интересно!» Ланая двинулась к другой полке. Вытащила пластинку из секции «Т». «Throbbing Rapier? Что это за название такое?! А тут, под буквой «B»?.. Block DVA? Индастриал? Вот бы знать ещё, что это такое. Новые жанры появляются на туманных основаниях». Она вернула диски на свои места и обернулась в другую сторону. Все эти забитые под завязку полки ни о чём ей не говорили, никаких названий жанра там и в помине не было, а названия коллективов были совсем новыми. Это было так удивительно, что даже возмутительно: после стольких лет своего всезнания, вместе со своей осведомлённостью в музыке она просто зашла в магазин в другой части города и тут же оказалась… дилетанткой? Нужно было проехать лишь несколько остановок, чтобы добраться до новых и неизведанных знаний?!  
  
Ланая решительно направилась к очередной непонятной полке. «Отлично, этих я знаю!» — наконец вздохнула она с облегчением, увидев пластинки групп Abyssal Dream, Blink! и Skull. «Раз они здесь, значит, здесь должен лежать краут-рок». Темплар начала перебирать пластинки. «Это я слушала. И это. И то. И вот этих. А эти просто копируют стиль Гули», — думала она, словно бы ставя галочки в воображаемом списке; она вновь почувствовала себя уверенно. Но следующая мысль убила едва вернувшуюся стойкость: «Почему я здесь стою и самоутверждаюсь, если мне нужно что-то другое? Кажется, я зацикливаюсь на себе вместо нового мира. Так нельзя…» Так она и зависла с пластинкой Blink! в руках. «Но с чего мне начать своё путешествие? Как не ошибиться? Я должна спросить у кого-нибудь…»  
  
Только Темплар повернулась, как тут, словно в ответ её мыслям, материализовалась Таинственная. Девушка, которая сидела у прилавка.  
  
— Здравствуйте. Я давно Вас здесь наблюдаю. Может, я могла бы подсказать Вам что-то интересное?  
  
«О! Она и сама выглядит интересно — может, она поймёт, что мне надо?..»  
  
— Может… — ненароком вырвалось у Ланаи. «Ох… ладно, это звучало почти как ответ». Таинственная усмехнулась и сказала:  
  
— Релиз, который Вы держите в руках, к числу особо оригинальных отнести нельзя…  
  
«Это точно, он мой самый нелюбимый у Блинков».  
  
— Впрочем, он Вам может прийтись по душе, если Вы цените лиричность, и Вам не чужда космическая тематика.  
  
«Звучит знакомо. Как будто мне это кто-то раньше говорил. Как будто… я читала это?»  
  
— Ох, конечно… — пробормотала себе под нос Ланая. «Это же целая цитата из Некроэлектрона! Либо она его слишком много читает, либо пытается сделать вид, что знает что-то. Нет, так дело не пойдёт».  
  
— Хм?  
  
Таинственная с недоумением посмотрела на неё.  
  
— Просто Вы звучите похоже на обзоры из журнала «Некроэлектрон». Простите, что перебила, всего лишь сиюминутное наблюдение.  
  
«Что ж, время разоблачения! Теперь говори со мной честно и своими словами».  
  
Однако Таинственная не выглядела смущённой. Ни капли.  
  
— А что, если я Вам скажу…  
  
Ланая напряглась. «У тебя есть какой-то секрет? Или ты снова попытаешься задавить меня цитатами из журналов?»  
  
— …что как раз я и пишу обзоры для «Некроэлектрона»?  
  
«Что?.. Что?! Нет, это уже перебор!»  
  
— Вы шутите! — в шоке выпалила Темплар. «Мало того, что это место — пропасть неизведанного, так ещё и моя любимая журналистка здесь не то работает, не то зависает? Но это же какой-то бред!»  
  
— А вот и нет! — Таинственная звучала очень уверенно. — У меня даже бейджик есть…  
  
«Помню так, будто это было вчера… постойте, это ведь и было вчера!» Ланая усмехнулась и перескочила через канавку на тротуаре. Буквально в одночасье её жизнь преобразилась просто потому, что она последовала совету продавщицы из музыкального магазина около дома. Проехала всего лишь несколько остановок — и вдруг оказалась в одной группе с той Таинственной, чьими статьями она зачитывалась по вечерам, чьим метким стилем восхищалась последние пару лет.  
  
«Интересно, даст ли мне что-то эта группа? Будет ли она существовать долго? Мне понравилась сессия сегодня, но это звучало не слишком ново», — размышляла Темплар, уже подходя к автобусной остановке. «Хотя Лиралей меня удивила. Интересно, что там за странные дела между ней, Рубиком и Инвокером? А Мортред и Инвокер, видимо, друзья? Эти тайны так и влекут меня! Столько всего предстоит узнать… о, мне ещё нужно послушать Диффьюзал! Этим и займусь дома».  
  
Но больше, чем это всё, ей хотелось узнать одну вещь. Её автобус подошёл. Войдя внутрь, она поспешила занять место у заляпанного пальцами окна. Транспорт двинулся с места; в заляпанном окне показалось и скрылось издательство, где работала Мортред. Смотря на него, Ланая мысленно спросила: «Мортред… а какой у тебя самый любимый альбом?»

* * *

В субботу и воскресенье магазин открывался в десять часов вместо обычных девяти. В субботу в десять часов Мортред Фантом уже была у двери — пришла раньше Инвокера на пару минут.  
  
— Что, жаждешь приобрести выпуск Некроэлектрона? — усмехнулся Каэль, поворачивая ключ в двери.  
  
— Конечно! — подыграла Мортред. — Жду не дождусь, когда же я прочту свою новую статью.  
  
Инвокер зашёл в магазин, и Мортред последовала за ним, закрывая дверь.  
  
— Ты наконец-то начала писать тексты вовремя, а не когда удобно? Видимо, хорошо досталось тебе от Нерифа, — подколол её Каэль, открывая жалюзи.  
  
— Да что он мне сделает, он же в другом городе! — беспечно отмахнулась Мортред.  
  
— Ха! А если серьёзно — что тебя сюда привело сейчас? — спросил Инвокер, встав у окна. — Вроде бы ваша встреча с группой позже.  
  
Мортред вальяжно прошла к окну, где стоял Инвокер, и забралась на подоконник. В этот день она облачилась в чёрный костюм, явно напоминающий военную форму, и высокие кожаные ботинки с тяжёлой подошвой — погода вновь сменилась на более прохладную; за спиной висел битком полный рюкзак, а с шеи свисал медальон-осколок. Она взяла в руку этот осколок, без интереса повертела его и ответила:  
  
— Есть разговор к тебе, Каэль Инвокер.  
  
— Какой? — Каэль облокотился на подоконник и лениво взглянул на неё. Мортред мягко положила ему руку на плечо.  
  
— Я вижу, что у тебя есть талант, который ты не реализуешь, — медленно произнесла она.  
  
— Ты ошибаешься, — тут же не согласился Инвокер. — Я реализовал свои способности максимально, а теперь я почтенный наблюдатель заката эпохи.  
  
— Твой голос, — продолжила Фантом, будто бы не слыша его. — У тебя прекрасный, сильный голос.  
  
— А то я не знал, — безо всякого выражения произнёс Каэль. — Только не говори мне, что пытаешься затащить меня в свою группу.  
  
Мортред слегка смяла пальцами ткань его футболки и с усмешкой ответила:  
  
— Не затащить, а показать возможный путь к успеху. Ты, кстати, обещал подумать.  
  
— Успех! — фыркнул Инвокер. — Стена скорее упадёт, чем я в вашу воровскую шайку вступлю.  
  
Фантом убрала руку с его плеча.  
  
— Попрошу заметить! Если бы ты вступил в эту шайку, воров в ней было бы меньше половины состава.  
  
— Очень умно, — с сарказмом ответил Каэль, — но зря ты стараешься.  
  
Он отошёл от окна к прилавку и там откуда-то вытащил «Истинную Магию».  
  
— Я понимаю, что тебе неприятно из-за недоразумения с Рубиком и Лиралей, — спокойно сказала Мортред, прикрыв глаза. — Но, друг, мы так давно не работали вместе. Я скучаю по этому. Мы же те самые Гениальные Дилетанты, помнишь?  
  
— Не нужно вспоминать, — отстранённо произнёс Инвокер. — Больше я никакой не дилетант — я просто гений. Ты можешь копаться дальше в этой песочнице, но я уже вырос из игр с магнитофоном. Музыкальный звук деградирует, переходит из одной примитивной формы в другую. Все исполнители, что когда-либо выдавали хорошие идеи, сейчас ничем не отличаются от тех, кто эти идеи презирал.  
  
Мортред закатила глаза.  
  
— М-да. Когда ты сказал «гений», ты ошибся сразу во всех буквах слова «зануда».  
  
Каэль промолчал в ответ, одарив её надменным взглядом, и на этом разговор загнулся. Настала тишина. Каэль ушёл вглубь магазина, к старому креслу, чтобы завалиться в него и читать книгу; Мортред же осталась на месте и начала играть с медальоном-осколком. Подобными ему осколками были и её воспоминания.  
  
Гениальные Дилетанты… если бы люди в городе чаще видели Мортред и Каэля вместе, их бы так до сих пор и называли. По отдельности они словно бы не имели отношения к своему проекту — Мортред была «тёмной лошадкой», которую никто не узнавал, пока она сама этого не хотела, а Каэль был «светилом андеграунда», и без того значившим очень много. Лишь вдвоём они могли обладать этим именем. Возможно, именно поэтому теперь они редко выходили куда-то вместе.  
  
Ни Мортред, ни Каэль не имели музыкального образования, но своими силами смогли научиться всему и стать негласными гуру для дайровской молодёжи — по крайней мере, той её части, что жила в Центре. Они оба пользовались авторитетом, оба были максимально осведомлены в музыкальных темах, оба хранили огромную коллекцию пластинок дома. Если бы они захотели соревноваться в размерах и ценности своих коллекций, результатом была бы «ничья». Если бы они не стали сотрудничать, они бы были антагонистичны друг другу. А может, и нет — слишком уж прохладно оба относились к своей популярности; Инвокер был крайне самоуверен, а Фантом — крайне непоколебима, что, в общем-то, почти одно и то же.  
  
Для Мортред знакомство с Каэлем было одним из тех, которые она не могла отследить до определённого момента, достойного зваться началом. Просто так сложилось, что она часто ходила в сорок седьмой магазин. Каждый раз она что-то брала, что-то спрашивала, и в один из этих визитов она уже знала, как зовут продавца. А в другой — они увлечённо спорили о наследии футуризма. Сначала она получила право прослушать любой релиз прямо в магазине, затем — место у прилавка, затем — самого Инвокера в качестве идейного соратника.  
  
_«Действительно, если мне не нравится современная музыка, то, возможно, я должен писать свою».  
  
«Как ты относишься к методу нарезок? В правильных головах эта идея может вырасти в мощное идеологическое оружие».  
  
«А давай ты прочтёшь пятый стих из предания Древних, меняя слова местами? И фоном этому будет моя партия на листах металла».  
  
«Ха! Звучит по-идиотски. Именно поэтому мне интересно, что из этого выйдет»._  
  
Но это время, полное диких и, вместе с тем, наивных экспериментов, было не таким долгим, как хотелось…  
  
Фантом тяжело вздохнула, отгоняя эти мысли-осколки. «Он нужен мне в группе», — подумала она. «Он думает, что его сила — в энциклопедических знаниях, в праздных рассуждениях о медленной гибели музыки и надвигающейся диктатуре шума, но это лишь самое меньшее, самое жалкое, что он может. Может быть, Дилетанты были провальной идеей. Но теперь, я уверена, всё будет иначе». Её размышления прервал звон колокольчиков. «Ну и дребедень!» — тут же впала в раздражение Мортред.  
  
На пороге появился Рубик Грандмаг в длинной, будто платье, чёрной кофте с зелёными полосками, проходившими по краям рукавов, и с сумкой в руках. Его голову накрывал капюшон, из-за спины торчала гитара, а ноги скрывались в явно великоватых ему коричневых сапогах.  
  
— Доброе утро! — бодро заявил он, скидывая капюшон; показались его длинные прямые волосы. Мортред приподняла бровь.  
  
— Ранняя ты пташка, — заметила она, спрыгивая с подоконника.  
  
— У меня небольшое дело к Инвокеру, — пояснил Рубик, склонив голову. — Кстати, где он?  
  
«Он уже во второй раз так приходит и ищет Каэля», — недоумевала Фантом. «Что бы там ни было, пусть только не делает свою ситуацию с ним хуже».  
  
— Он там, — махнула рукой Мортред. Грандмаг уже было собрался идти, но Мортред жестом остановила его и, подойдя ближе, тихо сказала то, что было у неё в мыслях:  
  
— Только не налажай с ним, пожалуйста. Я хочу, чтобы он работал с нами.  
  
Рубик вдруг просиял.  
  
— Я не подведу! — кивнул он и ушёл в указанном направлении. «Я даже не знаю, могу ли тебе доверять, юнец», — с этой мыслью Мортред покачала головой и, выждав минуту, пошла следом за ним. Она подкралась к углу коридорчика, ведущего во второй зал, что был на порядок меньше основного, и замерла.  
  
— …а теперь ты рассказывай! — живо произнёс Рубик.  
  
«Что за дела?» — не поняла Мортред.  
  
— Ладно, — вздохнул Каэль, — я ведь обещал.  
  
«Эй, с каких это пор ты стал выполнять обещания?» Мортред рискнула краем глаза заглянуть в зал.  
  
— Однажды, — с деловым видом начал Инвокер, сидевший в кресле, — меня по ошибке записали в журнале не как Карла, а как Каэля. Скоро все стали меня так называть, и чем-то меня зацепило это исковерканное имя. Поэтому я сначала взял его в качестве псевдонима, а потом и реального имени.  
  
Рубик, стоявший напротив него, с недоумением уставился на Каэля. А затем резко выпалил:  
  
— И всё?!  
  
— Ну, да, — пожал плечами продавец. — А ты что ожидал?  
  
— Я думал… там… история!  
  
Рубик был явно разочарован. Инвокер вдруг довольно усмехнулся.  
  
— Даже у богов есть скучные моменты в биографии, — произнёс он, важно задрав подбородок. «Ну что за павлин!» — Мортред раздражённо закрыла лицо рукой. Рубик тем временем сложил руки и недоверчиво фыркнул:  
  
— Не слишком ли ты уверен в себе, Карл?  
  
— А как можно быть неуверенным? — безразлично хмыкнул Инвокер, а затем добавил: — Если ты сейчас собираешься докучать мне разговорами, то спешу тебя огорчить — в моих планах этого нет.  
  
— Ну, простите, что потревожил ваше величество! — с еле скрываемой обидой высказал Грандмаг и, повернувшись, быстро пошёл прочь от Инвокера. На выходе в первый зал он столкнулся с Мортред, не успевшей скрыться, и тут же открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать ей, но она ему не позволила.  
  
— Тихо, — прошипела она, зажав ему рот рукой. Рубик возмущённо вцепился ей в руку, но хватка была железной. Мортред решительно и быстро потащила Рубика за собой к выходу и лишь там освободила его.  
  
— Ты подслушала мой позор! — в сердцах воскликнул он.  
  
— Позор? Да ладно тебе, — невозмутимо произнесла Фантом. — Ты думаешь, он только с тобой так себя ведёт?  
  
— Не в этом дело, — замотал головой Рубик. — Я сам себя загнал в эту ситуацию, я надеялся узнать хоть какую-то маленькую тайну, захватить его внимание и в итоге остался ни с чем.  
  
— Ну, Инвокер просто так свои тайны не выдаёт, — усмехнулась Мортред, оглядывая знакомого с головы до ног. — Кстати, ты же с сумкой приходил?  
  
— Я в ней принёс украденные у Каэля кассеты, — грустно ответил Грандмаг.  
  
— То есть, вы с подругой ещё что-то крали? — строго спросила Мортред.  
  
— Да, но… — начал оправдываться Рубик, но Фантом прервала его:  
  
— Ладно, ты молодец, что вернул всё. Просто жаль, что я не знала этого заранее.  
  
— Почему? — с любопытством склонил голову Рубик.  
  
— Я тебе говорила, что хочу, чтобы Каэль работал с нами, — напомнила Мортред. — Я пришла к самому открытию магазина ради того, чтобы уговорить его на это.  
  
Она прислонилась к стене рядом с входной дверью и с едва скрываемой досадой дополнила:  
  
— У него есть талант, который он отторгает. Он упрямо клеймит действительно новую и оригинальную музыку порождением деградации и не видит за этой реакцией банального консерватизма, погрязания в предрассудках, которое он так презирал.  
  
— А нам ли за него решать, на самом деле? — вздохнул Рубик, прислонившись рядом. — И откуда нам знать, что это так?  
  
— В отличие от тебя, я с ним знакома не первый год, — возразила Мортред.  
  
— Ну, а я с ним в школе учился, — пожал плечами Рубик с обезоруживающей улыбкой.  
  
— Правда? — искренне удивилась Фантом. Грандмаг подтвердил:  
  
— Все старшие классы.  
  
— А вы общались прежде? — спросила Фантом.  
  
— Ну, это… сложная история, — пробормотал Рубик и хотел было продолжить, но отчего-то передумал говорить дальше. «Что такое, парень? Ты звучишь так, будто он тебе сердце разбил». Мортред заинтересованно поглядела на него и сказала:  
  
— Если это плохое воспоминание, почему ты ищешь с ним общения сейчас?  
  
Рубик не нашёлся, что ответить, и опустил голову. К его счастью, в этот момент послышался топот чьих-то быстрых ног — это Лиралей бежала к магазину с гитарой, болтавшейся за спиной. Она резко затормозила и, едва успев отдышаться, выпалила:  
  
— Я не опоздала?!  
  
Мортред деловито взглянула на свои наручные часы и сказала:  
  
— Ты даже рано.  
  
— Класс! — Лиралей парой резких движений руками поправила растрёпанные волосы и посмотрела на Мортред и Рубика. — Так, вы здесь… только та девушка…  
  
— Ланая, — напомнила Фантом.  
  
— Видимо, она одна решила вовремя прийти! — засмеялся Рубик.  
  
— Или нет? — усомнилась Мортред, смотря вдаль. Лиралей и Рубик обернулись в ту же сторону и увидели неспешным шагом идущую к ним фигуру с кейсом в руках. По мере приближения стало ясно, что это была Ланая. «Ха! Снова этот платок!» — подумала Фантом, завидев её лицо. Она подошла к ребятам и поприветствовала:  
  
— Доброе утро! Вижу, мы все перестарались с пунктуальностью?  
  
— Ага! — кивнула Лиралей и в следующий же миг оживилась: — Ну что, куда теперь? Что делать будем?  
  
Все, не сговариваясь, вопросительно посмотрели на Мортред. Та взбодрилась от своей лидерской роли и заявила:  
  
— Мы будем джемить и придумывать название для группы! Я знаю одно хорошее местечко для нас. А потом… — Фантом хитро улыбнулась. — Потом мы пойдём в «Киллмурлок».  
  
— Ура! — одновременно воскликнули Лиралей и Рубик и, заговорщически посмотрев друг на друга, дали звонкое «пять». Затем они схватились за руки и начали водить хоровод, весело выкрикивая:  
  
— Акция! Два «Танго» по цене одного! Вход для рыжих бесплатный! Угощение для длинноволосых парней за счёт заведения!  
  
Ланая засмеялась, прикрыв рот ладонью, и обратилась к Мортред:  
  
— Да они на одной волне!  
  
Мортред с усмешкой подошла к ней и наклонилась к самому её уху.  
  
— А я знаю, что ты за мной следила, — одними губами произнесла журналистка. Ланая вздрогнула и шокировано посмотрела на неё, но ничего не сказала.  
  
— Осторожнее с тайнами, — так же тихо добавила Мортред, а затем подмигнула ей и сделала вид, будто ничего не было. «Надеюсь, я её не напугала своей шуткой», — тут же спохватилась Фантом, но Темплар развеяла её сомнения.  
  
— Разумеется! — прошептала она, решительно сверкнув глазами.  
  
«Кажется, ей стало ещё интереснее», — одобрительно подумала Мортред, переключив внимание на веселившихся Рубика и Лиралей. «И мне тоже».  
  
Этот день был началом чего-то большего для них всех.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Карлхайнц Штокхаузен;  
> Клаус Шульце;  
> The Human League;  
> Throbbing Gristle;  
> Clock DVA;  
> Диффьюзал - выдуманная группа;  
> "Гениальные Дилетанты" - отсылка к существовавшему в 80-х годах творческому движению "Гениальные Диллетанты" (Geniale Dilletanten).


	4. Эксперименты

Тем самым хорошим местечком оказался заброшенный, наполовину развалившийся двухэтажный квартирный дом в пустоши на краю Центра — а дальше начиналась Лесная местность, самая неразвитая и малонаселённая область Дайра. Ребята осторожно ступали по земле, заваленной осколками стекла, проволокой, сломанными кирпичами, досками и прочими останками здания, которые препятствовали нормальной ходьбе. Лишь Мортред уверенно шла напролом, хрустя стеклом и жестянками — ей в своих ботинках всё нипочём было. Наконец, компания остановилась у входа в подъезд; рядом с ним лежала давным-давно отвалившаяся и разбухшая от дождей деревянная дверь со ржавыми петлями.  
  
— Почему именно здесь? Это же практически помойка, — с недоумением произнесла Лиралей. Рубик и Ланая же на пару глазели по сторонам — фрагмент городского распада захватил их внимание. Мортред загадочно улыбнулась и сказала:  
  
— Не стоит верить своим глазам. Идём!  
  
Она быстро двинулась в подъезд и взбежала наверх с усыпанного мусором пола по пяти невзрачным бетонным ступенькам. Все остальные последовали за ней.  
  
Наверху оказалось три квартиры, все без каких бы то ни было дверей и в плачевном состоянии. Группа прошла в квартиру справа: то была просторная студия. В первую очередь в глаза бросались окна и бледно-оранжевая пластмассовая бочка в углу комнаты. В большое окно на стене напротив двери проникал свет с улицы, и заглядывали ветки деревьев. Сквозь листву кусочками просвечивало серое небо. Лиралей подошла к этому окну и осторожно протянула руку наружу. «Ого! Вот это иллюзия». Благодаря старой деревянной раме всё, что показывало окно, было похоже на картину — от того у девушки и возникло чувство, будто она попала в другое измерение.  
  
— Я тоже люблю этот вид, — сказала Мортред, подойдя к Лиралей и облокотившись на раму. Лиралей посмотрела на неё, убрала руку и спросила:  
  
— Ты часто здесь бываешь?  
  
— Раньше бывала, — отстранённо ответила Мортред. «А что потом?» — тут же возник вопрос в голове Ветрокрылой, но она не стала его задавать. Со стен кусками свисали жёлтые полосатые обои, открывая за собой другие, более старые красные обои, а те, в свою очередь, открывали уже грязно-серые шлакоблоки. Ланая поставила кейс с инструментом в угол у входа в квартиру, приблизилась к одной из стен и, прижавшись руками к ней, произнесла:  
  
— Сколько историй может хранить это место…  
  
— Мёртвое место, — заметил Рубик, изучающим взглядом скользя по фрагментам обоев.  
  
— Не мёртвое, — возразила Ланая. — Ведь там, где есть тайны — есть и жизнь.  
  
Рубик на секунду задумался, уставившись на некую надпись на стене, а затем радостно воспрял:  
  
— И правда! Здесь такая удивительная энергия!  
  
Ланая тоже обратила внимание на надпись и встала рядом с Рубиком.  
  
— Любопытно, — полушёпотом произнесла она, поднимая рукой свисавшие обои, чтобы они не мешали ей прочесть написанное. Лиралей и Мортред одновременно повернулись. «ПРЕДМЕТ НЕЛЬЗЯ ПЕРЕДАВАТЬ ДО 00:00 01.01.1970», — прочла Ветрокрылая. «Что это значит?»  
  
— Ах, это, — махнула рукой Мортред. — Всего лишь баловство тех, кто исследует развалины.  
  
— Жаль, — как-то мрачно ответила Ланая, отпустив кусок обоев. — Хотелось бы, чтобы это имело значение.  
  
— Не все детали в этой реальности что-то значат, — поучительно произнесла Фантом. — Иногда мелочи — просто мелочи.  
  
«Хочу наверх!» — вдруг подумала Лиралей. «Представляю, какой вид открывается оттуда». Она тут же сбросила со спины гитару и метнулась к лестнице, а Мортред крикнула ей вдогонку:  
  
— Осторожнее, там дыры в полу!  
  
— Да-да! — беспечно отозвалась Лиралей и, прыгая через ступеньку, быстро добралась до лестничной площадки. Там она остановилась и посмотрела вниз: лестница, усеянная обвалившейся штукатуркой, осколками стекла и мелкими камушками, спиралью уходила на первый этаж и прочь из подъезда. «Из этого получилось бы неплохое фото». Девушка проскочила вторую лестницу и обнаружила на этаже такие же три квартиры, как и внизу, но у одной из них, что находилась сбоку, была дверь.  
  
— Посмотрим, что здесь, — тихо сказала она себе под нос, открывая дверь; та немедленно заскрипела. Лиралей увидела перед собой узкий тёмный коридорчик, ведущий в двух направлениях: прямо — на кухню и влево — в гостиную.  
  
На кухне обнаружились остатки цветной плитки на стене. «А это хорошо сохранилось». Лиралей провела пальцами по плитке и, почувствовав холод, отдёрнула руку. Напротив неё зияло такое же окно-картина, как и в квартире на первом этаже. Аналогичное окно обнаружилось затем и в гостиной. Там оно было единственным источником света, поэтому выглядело особенно ярко на фоне тёмного помещения.  
  
«И всё же очень странно. Как здесь можно чем-то заниматься? Я много всякого видела, но это самое неожиданное место для репетиции в моей жизни». Лиралей, погрузившись в мысли, отвернулась от окна и увидела дыру в стене, ведущую в другую квартиру — туда она и побрела, не смотря под ноги. «Однако в этих стенах есть нечто привлекательное. У Мортред необычный вкус. Интересно, что она…»  
  
Лиралей не успела додумать до конца: земля резко ушла из-под её ног. В следующее мгновение она ощутила боль от падения и закашлялась из-за поднявшейся с пола пыли; кроме того, чьи-то руки по обе стороны вцепились в неё. Голоса наперебой затвердили:  
  
— Лира! — это был Рубик, схвативший её при падении слева.  
  
— Ты не сильно ушиблась? — а это Ланая справа.  
  
— Эй, я же говорила тебе про дыры! — Мортред стояла прямо перед ней, и её взгляд был полон укоризны.  
  
— Ох-х-х… чуть-чуть не туда… — мучительно протянула Лиралей в ответ и поднялась на ноги. Рубик и Ланая со вздохом облегчения отпустили её. Лиралей же посмотрела на свои грязные и поцарапанные ладони — ими она упёрлась в пол, когда приземлялась — и попыталась вытереть грязь об штаны.  
  
— Будь осторожнее. Вы все нужны мне живыми, — усмехнулась Фантом. — А теперь у меня вопрос к вам.  
  
Все трое с интересом посмотрели на Мортред.  
  
— Когда вы увидели в объявлении фразу об экспериментах, что первым пришло вам в голову?  
  
— Что будет что-то космическое, со звуками всяких крутилок и басом на первом плане! — молниеносно ответил Рубик, будто бы заранее держал этот ответ в голове. Лиралей и Ланая, в свою очередь, не были так шустры. Лиралей вспомнила день, когда Рубик сообщил ей об этом объявлении.  
  
_— На витрине было объявление о поиске музыкантов, которые готовы экспериментировать. Может, он собирает группу…  
  
«Ага! Эксперименты… что-то типа игры на ложках? Или роковые риффы на аккордеоне? Блин! Эти новые группы такие непредсказуемые! Пойду только для того, чтобы узнать…»  
  
— Я с тобой, чел._  
  
— Ну, необычные инструменты, — сказала, наконец, Ветрокрылая. Ланая следом за ней ответила:  
  
— Нечто, непохожее ни на что… переосмысление старых хороших идей и соединение их с принципиально новой мыслью. Столкновение двух реальностей.  
  
Ветрокрылая скучающе покосилась на неё. «Ну-у-у, как-то заумно. Можно было и проще объяснить».  
  
— Ланая, ты так хорошо выражаешь свои мысли! — искренне похвалил её Рубик.  
  
— Ну, ещё бы! — сказала Ланая безо всякого удивления. «Объявляю вас умником и умницей!» — насмешливо подумала Лиралей и обратилась к Мортред:  
  
— А что ты имела в виду?  
  
— Ничего конкретного. Мой эксперимент состоит в том, чтобы начать слушать других людей, — без тени смущения ответила Фантом. «Ого! Теперь я понимаю, как она с этим высокомерным Каэлем поладила». — Значит, космос, необычные инструменты и столкновение реальностей — есть идеи, как соединить всё это вместе?  
  
Вопрос, казалось, прозвучал риторически. И точно: Мортред сразу же развернулась и пошла к выходу со словами:  
  
— Сейчас я принесу аппаратуру.  
  
«Аппаратура? Здесь? Кто хранит аппаратуру на свалке?!» — одновременно удивилась и возмутилась Лиралей.  
  
— Эксперимент провален, — с невозмутимым видом сказала Ланая, когда Мортред уже не было видно, и троица захихикала. Через несколько минут Фантом вернулась с двумя потрёпанными на вид мини-комбиками Manta Style X3 на батарейках в руках. Когда она поставила их на пол, Лиралей дала волю своему возмущению:  
  
— А они совершенно случайно не сдохли тут от сырости?!  
  
— Нет, — беззаботно покачала головой Фантом. — В надёжном месте лежат.  
  
Лиралей раздражённо хлопнула себя ладонью по лбу.  
  
— Кто вообще додумался хранить технику в таком месте!  
  
— Те, кто хочет здесь играть, конечно же! — ухмыльнулась Мортред. — Давайте, включайтесь.  
  
— А ты на чём играть собираешься? — с недоумением спросила Темплар, устанавливавшая синтезатор. Мортред вытянула руку и без слов указала на бочку в углу.  
  
— Мо-о-о-орт, — недовольно протянула Лиралей, на пару с Рубиком распутывая провода и доставая гитары, — у тебя вообще есть барабаны?  
  
— Конечно! Они у меня где угодно есть! — с наигранным простодушием ответила журналистка. Затем она сняла рюкзак и стала в нём рыться со словами: — Главное — не забывать палочки. Но, если что, им тоже найдётся замена. Ага! — она выудила из сумки палочки и вмиг подскочила к бочке. Встав за ней, она обратилась к группе:  
  
— Начнём?  
  
«Ты ещё спрашиваешь!» — с этой мыслью Лиралей надела гитару и выкрутила громкость на ней до десяти.

* * *

Уборка в квартире явно не была любимым занятием Каэля. Но и не отвращала. Если включить хорошую музыку — вполне терпимо. Что он, собственно, и сделал, когда после рабочего дня вернулся домой и, едва коснувшись пола ногами без обуви, понял, что слишком долго не обращал внимания на пыль. Его выбор пал на 7-миллиметровую пластинку Death In The Cape — любимой группы, названной в честь инцидента, в результате которого погиб Зет, бывший диктатор и глава экстремистской организации «Безумная Луна». То были одни из немногих исполнителей, что всё ещё сильно нравились Инвокеру, не надоели ему своим звучанием. Но он чувствовал: скоро и это может произойти.  
  
Большая часть его фонотеки оказалась со временем отсортирована по алфавиту и заперта в шкафу — он больше не собирался это слушать. Лишь пара десятков дисков смогла остаться на полке на видном месте. Каэль поставил пластинку на проигрыватель и принялся подметать пол. И всё бы было хорошо, но его настигло вновь это жуткое ощущение пресыщенности. Он понимал: предела познанию быть не может, но он чувствовал себя именно так — будто бы слышал уже всё, что возможно сочинить, в разных вариациях. Ничего. Нового. Скука. Смертная. Даже та песня, которую он включил, к сожалению, звучала заезженно.  
  
Монотонно размахивая веником под военизированный маршевый ритм, он подумал: «Зачем я так много работаю?» Изначально у него был график «два через два», потом — «пять через два», а потом он зачем-то вышел на работу в выходной день, да так и остался там. Получал плату за сверхурочные, просто сидя и ничего не делая. Может, так он бежал от скуки, которая ждала его дома. Но ведь и в магазине его настигла эта хандра. «Надо сказать Бруд, чтобы искала второго продавца». Инвокер как-то обречённо вздохнул, отставляя веник в угол. Что там дальше? «Чёрт, я ещё и посуду не помыл. И книги не разобрал».  
  
Тем временем сингл подходил к концу. Уже в тишине Инвокер закончил с нудными домашними делами и, подойдя к проигрывателю, вытащил пластинку. «Музыка — не более, чем упорядоченный шум», — мелькнула у него мысль в голове. «А если оставить шум без порядка, чем это будет?.. Точно, хочу послушать Войда». Войд был загадочным человеком в красной маске и выпускал свои радикальные соло-альбомы, состоящие целиком из немузыкальных шумов, под именем MOM. Каэль быстро нашёл на полке одну из записей и поставил её. Теперь тишина сменилась настоящим звуковым террором. Мистический шум завладел слухом Каэля, и он с удовлетворением лёг на диван, прикрыв глаза. «Вот он — катарсис в звуковой оболочке».  
  
У Инвокера всегда была одна проблема: за какое бы дело он ни брался, оно быстро ему надоедало. Когда-то он не был даже уверен, что есть вещи, способные сильно заинтересовать его, захватить с головой. Но затем такие вещи нашлись. И они дебютировали в жизни Инвокера в виде красного конверта с пластинкой, который он увидел на витрине сорок седьмого магазина.  
  
_«Клокверк? Где-то я слышал это название, но… пожалуй, зайду и спрошу»._  
  
Тогда он ещё учился в школе, и в этот период все учителя были обеспокоены его будущим: ведь он изначально был таким одарённым ребёнком, главным задавакой в классе, первым во всём, а потом вдруг стал угрюмым, безразличным и убеждённым в том, что он лучше других в любом случае. Поэтому Каэль выслушал множество наставлений о том, как ему распорядиться своими умственными способностями, и стал нетерпимым к критике.  
  
_«Даже заслуженные победы однажды надоедают».  
  
«Каэль, не сочтите это за вмешательство в Вашу личную жизнь, но…»  
  
«Прошу меня извинить, но это и есть вмешательство»._  
  
Он купил ту пластинку на последнюю мелочь, лежавшую в кармане. Пришёл домой и, ни на что особо не надеясь, запустил её. Тогда он впервые услышал стиль электро. Это было необычно. Это было откровением. Поп-музыка, сыгранная полностью на электронных инструментах, роботизированные голоса, тексты, посвящённые власти технологии… всё это пробудило в Инвокере неведомые доселе чувства и мысли. Он словно бы очнулся от долгого сна и вернулся к жизни.  
  
С этого момента он стал часто бывать в магазине №47. Очень часто. Клокверк были лишь началом — Каэль впоследствии увлёкся такими жанрами, как неофолк, техно, индастриал и колдвейв. Каэль старался попасть на все выступления в городе, а то и за его пределами, покупал журналы, в которых публиковались начинающие художники и художницы, знакомился со всеми крутыми людьми Дайра и формировал сеть вокруг себя.  
  
Позже его сеть знакомств распространилась и за пределы Дайра — он открыл для себя мэйл-арт, искусство, воплощённое в письмах и на почтовых конвертах, и у него появились друзья по переписке, которые делились с ним самыми неожиданными идеями и присылали порой абсолютно непонятные вещи. Например, самодельные амулеты или абсурдные коллажи из обрезков фотографий. Кассеты и рассказы, созданные с помощью техники нарезок — «нужно взять страницу, полюбить её, разрезать на четыре фрагмента и поменять их местами, чтобы получилась новая страница». В этом всём он чувствовал своеобразную магию — люди создавали нечто новое и запредельное, используя подручные материалы.  
  
По этой причине Каэль охотно участвовал в творческих объединениях, выставках дада и футуризма и вкладывался в неординарные проекты. Впоследствии он даже отказался от учёбы после школы — его разочаровала университетская рутина и, по его мнению, недостаточно высокий уровень образования. К тому же, решил он, преподаватели нужны для тех, кто не может учиться самостоятельно, для тех, кто не может взять себя в руки и заняться делом, для тех, кто совсем не знает своих истинных возможностей. А он сам был намерен днями и ночами изучать всё то, что действительно хотел знать и уметь. Родители, видя его огромную страсть к новаторскому творчеству, лишь махнули рукой, мол, поступай, как знаешь.  
  
Полки и выдвижные ящики в его столе заполнились музыкальными записями до отказа, так что позже, когда он съезжал от родителей, пришлось купить отдельный шкаф. Он крайне бережно относился к своей коллекции, в которую попали ныне довольно редкие экземпляры… и, возможно, именно это впоследствии привело его к выгоранию. Смещение фокуса с наслаждения музыкой на коллекционирование музыки. Больше, нестандартнее, новее.  
  
Однажды его заметила хозяйка магазина №47 — Мамочка Бруд, как её прозвали в городе. Бруд была женщиной лет сорока, обладала крупным телосложением, причёской «взрыв на макаронной фабрике» и носила длинные чёрные платья в сочетании со связанными ей самой аксессуарами. Кроме того, она время от времени надевала красные линзы и становилась очень похожей на некую мистическую героиню из другого мира. А Мамочкой её прозвали за непомерно заботливое отношение к магазину и всему его содержимому. Всему содержимому, включая даже продавцов…  
  
_«Эй, голубчик. Ты так часто бываешь здесь. Ты сильно помогаешь магазину развиваться, ты приводишь новых людей ко мне. И ты хорошо разбираешься в ассортименте. Не хочешь работать здесь? Ты такой симпатичный мальчик, я обещаю тебе замечательные условия…»_  
  
Каэль быстро согласился. Даже если работа продавцом его совершенно не прельщала, возможность бесплатно слушать и читать всё самое новое перевесила для него возможные минусы.  
  
Он открыл глаза. Пластинка Войда закончилась, и он встал, чтобы убрать её на место. Затем он хотел вернуться обратно на диван, но его взгляд зацепился за пианино у стены. «Фантом», — тут же возникла у Каэля ассоциация. Он подошёл к инструменту и открыл увесистую крышку. Он учился играть, когда познакомился с Мортред.  
  
_«Здорово, что ты не классик. Значит, у тебя может быть совершенно другой стиль игры. Значит, твой разум не стеснён рамками традиционной музыкальной школы».  
  
«В последнее время я много думала об экспериментах с использованием фортепианных партий…»  
  
«Не буду медлить и спрошу прямо: давай сыграем вместе?»_  
  
И на это Инвокер согласился почти так же легко, как и на предложение Бруд о работе. Ведь Мортред тогда стала для него родственной душой — она, как и он, была в центре паутины связей, она интересовалась теми же музыкальными направлениями, она была так же подкована в области современного искусства и стремилась к новаторским идеям. И поначалу эта похожесть была им на руку — способствовала продуктивной работе и двигала вперёд их совместный проект. Однако одна общая черта в итоге развела их в разные стороны — они оба не были готовы уступать. Оба желали быть первыми во всём.  
  
Пальцы Каэля невесомо пробежали по клавишам; он вспоминал одну из песен, написанных в сотрудничестве с Мортред. То было очень диссонансное и витиеватое произведение, которое затем дополнительно подверглось намеренному разрезанию; его фрагменты были переставлены местами в немыслимом порядке. Каэль сделал небольшое усилие, и клавиши отозвались ему печальным звуком. «Как давно я не играл», — осознал он. В следующий миг он выдвинул стульчик для игры и сел за инструмент. Руки сами начали играть случайные мотивы, приходившие ему один за другим в голову. «Должен признать… это всё ещё приятно».  
  
_«Как тебе такое название: Гениальные Дилетанты?»_  
  
«Отличное название, Мортред. Отличное. Как и всё, что ты придумала в одиночку, а затем рассказала мне». Каэль горько усмехнулся от этой мысли. «Мы равны по силе, но ты впала в глупое заблуждение».  
  
В какой-то момент между ним и Мортред случился разлад. Сначала — идейный. Каэль стал замечать, что многие экспериментальные техники уходили в мейнстрим и переиначивались в угоду массовой культуре, а исполнители, что их использовали, переходили к более традиционным музыкальным формам, а то и вовсе прекращали творчество. Революция превращалась в спектакль, ситуационистская теория отыгрывалась как по нотам. И именно таким спектаклем Каэлю позже виделось явление новой музыкальной волны. Это его безмерно раздражало и разочаровывало, его собственные работы начинали казаться ловушкой — и это ощущение усугублялось попытками Мортред оказывать на него давление. Ведь она так и продолжала восторгаться украденными техниками, не видя ничего плохого в том, чтобы звучать как прежде.  
  
_«Давай добавим ещё больше ритма».  
  
«Музыка деградирует. Музыка умирает. Единственное, что ещё может бороться с системой — чистый шум».  
  
«Я хочу, чтобы наша музыка наиболее полно отражала ощущение от жизни в разделённой стране».  
  
«Мортред, такое теперь играют все вокруг».  
  
«И почему ты такой несговорчивый?»_  
  
Инвокер не мог долго это терпеть. Он быстро заметил попытки манипуляции и резко пресёк их.  
  
_«Я первый во всём — и я первым покидаю этот бездарный проект. Без обид»._  
  
«Интересно», — подумал он, оторвавшись от игры и разминая пальцы. «В этот раз она набрала группу из своих безропотных фанатов? Или всё же пытается сотрудничать на равных?.. Звучит как что-то невероятное. Хотел бы я увидеть эту группу в действии. Если она не развалится к следующей неделе, конечно, как типичное порождение новой волны». С такими мыслями он продолжил играть — но уже что-то новое, импровизированное.  
  
_«И всё же это когда-то делало меня живым. Если бы я мог вернуть это ощущение…»_

* * *

Вечером в «Киллмурлоке» было особенно шумно и весело; в маленьком помещении люди сбивались под быструю и ритмичную музыку в одну пляшущую и свистящую толпу. «Дай мне руку! Станцуй мне коммунизм!» — выкрикивал вокалист из громких колонок, и посетители, сцепляясь руками в круг и подпрыгивая на месте, повторяли за ним в унисон. То была песня Даф, первая строчка альтернативных танцевальных чартов. Некоторые, впрочем, сидели в стороне, напиваясь около бара или за столиками.  
  
— Сла-а-а-арк! — хрипло протянула Мортред, падая лицом на барную стойку. — Давай быстрее там!  
  
— Потерпи, рыбка моя, Тёмный Риф тоже не сразу строился! — коварно захохотал Сларк, протирая стаканы.  
  
— Без криминальных отсылок, пожалуйста, — пробубнила Мортред.  
  
Рядом с ней сидела бледная высокая женщина с грустным лицом. Когда Сларк, наконец, приготовил напитки и поставил их на стойку, он сказал:  
  
— Моя дорогая, почему ты так мрачна сегодня?  
  
Мортред в этот момент резко вскинула голову, схватила свою кружку с тёмной дымчатой жидкостью — то был «Танец теней», ультимативный, так сказать, коктейль от Сларка — и начала жадно пить большими глотками. Женщина тяжело вздохнула и ответила:  
  
— Неприятно, когда тебя освистывают на сцене.  
  
— Ох, к чёрту критиков, я обожаю твой голос! — воскликнул Сларк, в сердцах стукнув по стойке, да так, что Мортред вздрогнула и оторвалась от кружки.  
  
— А ты… Слитис Сайрен? — обратилась она к женщине. Та кивнула и сказала:  
  
— Также известная как Нага.  
  
— Я Мортред Фантом из Некроэлектрона, — Мортред протянула Слитис руку, и та её пожала. — Рада, наконец, познакомиться с тобой лично.  
  
Тем временем в другой стороне зала сидели Лиралей, Рубик и Ланая. Поднимая бокалы, они весело закричали:  
  
— За Кристалис!  
  
Мортред обернулась к ним и, подняв свою уже полупустую кружку, ответила:  
  
— За Кристалис в десятый раз!  
  
Послышался звон от чокающихся бокалов; Ланая отпила совсем чуть-чуть, а Лиралей хлебнула весьма прилично. Рубик решил тоже сделать большой глоток… и пожалел об этом: в следующее мгновение его лицо скорчилось от кислого вкуса напитка. Лиралей залилась смехом, хлопая друга по плечу. «Бедняга!» — подумала Ланая. «Наверное, он не пробовал это раньше».  
  
«Кристалис» было теперь названием их группы. Этот вариант предложила Ланая — когда-то давно она видела это интересное словечко на обложке некого фэнзина. «Ну, будем надеяться, что те ребята из фэнзина не против», — сказала Мортред, подмигнув Темплар. Другими же вариантами были «Удар Милосердия», «Орхидеи Зла», «Я Вырываю Глаза Скади» и «Аквилла Был Маньяком», но «Кристалис» в итоге понравился всем больше своей лаконичностью и возможной многозначностью. «И всё-таки она очень обаятельная…» — Ланая посмотрела в сторону бара. Там Фантом увлечённо беседовала со Сларком и Слитис.  
  
— Похоже, она уже не вернётся к нам, — заметила Лиралей, проследив за взглядом Ланаи.  
  
— Да, там же такая звезда… — задумчиво ответила Ланая.  
  
— Ну и ладно, нам и так весело! — бодро заявила Ветрокрылая. — Всю ночь тусить будем, ведь да?  
  
Она повернулась к Рубику, и тот радостно закивал.  
  
— Вообще… мне бы лучше сейчас домой возвращаться, — вздохнула Темплар. — Скоро последний автобус уйдёт, а пешком опасно по такой темноте идти.  
  
— Да ладно, что там опасного! Можешь вообще остаться у нас! — беспечно заявила Лиралей.  
  
«У едва знакомых людей? Даже если вы хорошие ребята, всё равно…»  
  
— Спасибо, но я бы не хотела, — отказалась Ланая, однако Лиралей упорствовала:  
  
— Ну-у-у, чего ты! Мы так хорошо сидим, останься!  
  
— Что ты говоришь, Лира?! — вдруг возмутился Рубик. — Если Ланае нужно домой, то пусть идёт, а мы проводим. Ночью ходить и правда небезопасно!  
  
— Ладно-ладно, — надулась на него Лиралей и обратилась к Ланае: — Пойдём, мы покажем тебе путь к остановке.  
  
— Спасибо, — благодарно улыбнулась Ланая и, вставая из-за стола, спросила: — Хорошо мы сегодня поиграли, да?  
  
— Замечательно! — воскликнул Рубик, вскочив с места следом за ней. — Такая атмосфера, такой необычный звук!  
  
— Что-то у нас стиль пока непонятный, — лениво протянула Лиралей, — надеюсь, это скоро исправится.  
  
Она встала, оглянулась на Мортред и добавила:  
  
— Надо попрощаться с этой ударной работницей.  
  
«Какое остроумное высказывание», — заметила Ланая. Фантом в этот момент сидела со включенным диктофоном и одновременно с этим быстро что-то писала в блокнот, пока Слитис с важным видом что-то рассказывала ей. «Даже будучи пьяной, она умудряется брать интервью!» Компания собралась и подошла к журналистке; та сделала знак Слитис, положила блокнот на стойку и повернулась к ним.  
  
— Мы уходим, — заявила Лиралей. Мортред поперхнулась и обиженно воскликнула:  
  
— Как это уходите?! Мы же только начали играть!  
  
— В смысле, домой, — поспешила прояснить Ланая.  
  
— А-а-а… — Мортред непонимающе похлопала глазами, а затем просияла: — А! Ну так бы сразу и сказали!  
  
— Я это и сказала! — возмутилась Лиралей. В следующую секунду Мортред соскочила с высокого стула и крепко обняла её, так крепко, что Лиралей чуть не взвыла.  
  
— Спасибо вам за сегодня, Кристалис! — с нетипичным для неё умилением произнесла Мортред, отпустив Лиралей (которая тут же шумно выдохнула с облегчением) и перейдя к Рубику. Подержав его в стальных объятиях, после которых он, как и Лиралей, выглядел радостным от освобождения, она, наконец, дошла до Ланаи.  
  
За мгновение Ланая успела взволноваться и заранее приготовилась к тому, что Мортред точно так же сожмёт её чуть не до хруста костей. Однако объятия с ней оказались вовсе не жёсткими; конечно, Фантом обняла её тоже крепко, но Ланая не почувствовала себя задушенной. Это было наоборот… приятно и тепло. Она прижалась к девушке и сильнее обвила её руками. «Спасибо за этот момент», — подумала Ланая, слегка положив голову на плечо Мортред. Та мимолётно провела рукой по спине Темплар и расцепила объятия. «Да ладно… кажется, она обнимала меня дольше, чем их», — Ланая смутилась при этой мысли. «Да нет, ерунда какая-то…»  
  
— Хорошей дороги, — пожелала Мортред, — а мне нужно продолжить интервью.  
  
— Удачи! — хором ответили Ланая, Рубик и Лиралей и повернулись к выходу. Уже будучи в дверях, Ланая услышала, как чей-то голос бросил вслед:  
  
— Кристалис? Глупое название.  
  
— У-у-у, Лина! — впала в раздражение Лиралей. Она обернулась и показала средний палец. Ланая посмотрела назад и увидела около бара горделиво улыбавшуюся девушку с короткими рыжими волосами. Та, кого назвали Линой, не осталась перед Лиралей в долгу и сделала тот же оскорбительный жест в её сторону. Мортред заметно нахмурилась, скосив глаза на Лину. Остальные из Кристалис вышли наружу, и когда они отошли от бара на некоторое расстояние, Ланая спросила:  
  
— Кто это?  
  
— Это восходящая звезда… — начал Рубик, но Ветрокрылая гневно перебила его:  
  
— …самодовольная дура!  
  
— Ну, или так, — пожал плечами Рубик.  
  
— Она из какой-то группы? — не поняла Ланая.  
  
— Из «Чистого урона», — подтвердил Рубик. — Это самая громкая и перспективная группа новой волны в Дайре. Они недавно подписали контракт с мейджор-лейблом.  
  
— У них ужасная музыка, и Лина не умеет петь! — выкрикнула Лиралей, сжав кулаки, и пнула ногой камушек, лежавший у неё на пути.  
  
— О, перестань, — попытался успокоить её Рубик, но Лиралей уже окончательно разозлилась:  
  
— В Радианте она меня достала до чёртиков, а теперь и здесь я должна видеть её идиотское лицо и терпеть эту тупую херню! Да как она сюда попала-то вообще, из какого подкопа вылезла?! А ещё у неё волосы рыжие, как у меня! Она не достойна быть рыжей!  
  
— Ты из Радианта?! — не на шутку удивилась Ланая.  
  
— Ага! — угрюмо кивнула Лиралей.  
  
— И я тоже! — поспешил добавить Рубик, желая сменить тему. — Мы сбежали оттуда через союзные области, где были места, в которых можно незаметно пересечь границу.  
  
— Жуть какая! Да вы просто герои! — поразилась Ланая. — Правда, такой поступок требует огромной смелости! Знаете, а ведь я сама могла бы быть из Радианта, но ещё до моего рождения родители переехали сюда из-за более высоких зарплат. Раньше можно было хотя бы по работе уехать, ведь контроль на границе не был таким… жёстким.  
  
— Лэнник обещает смягчение контроля, — задумчиво произнёс Рубик.  
  
— Да что-то слабо мне верится! — фыркнула Лиралей; она всё ещё была не в лучшем расположении духа. — Кстати, Рубик, не помнишь, сколько мы потратили в баре?  
  
— Э-э-э… — Грандмаг растерялся и остановился; другие тоже встали на месте. Он начал рыться в карманах со словами: — Сейчас, где-то у меня был чек…  
  
Через несколько секунд он вытащил довольно длинную бумажку, развернул её и начал читать. В процессе его глаза округлились от шока.  
  
— Ну, что там? — требовательно произнесла Ветрокрылая. Рубик оторвался от бумаги и пробормотал:  
  
— Тысяча пятьсот золотых…  
  
— Тысяча пятьсот?! — Лиралей схватилась за голову в отчаянии. — Тысяча… пятьсот?  
  
«Неплохо посидели!» — подумала Ланая. «Но почему она так ужасается?» Лиралей тем временем села на бордюр, уткнувшись головой в колени.  
  
— Это же почти всё, что у нас было, — медленно произнесла она.  
  
«Так вот в чём дело».  
  
Рубик сел рядом с ней, Ланая же осталась стоять в стороне.  
  
— Чем за квартиру платить? — расстроено спросила Лиралей. — А ещё есть нечего…  
  
— Я ведь выйду на работу, — попытался обнадёжить её Грандмаг.  
  
— А Пудж припрётся за деньгами в тот же день. Всё равно нам не хватит.  
  
Лиралей посмотрела на него и покачала головой. Затем она резко воскликнула:  
  
— Прости меня! Я такая идиотка! — и снова зарылась головой в колени.  
  
— О чём ты, Лира?! — искренне удивился Рубик.  
  
— Я должна была найти рабо-о-оту! — прохныкала Лиралей.  
  
— Это не только твоя вина, мы вместе всё пропили…  
  
— Если бы я не была такой ленивой!  
  
— Всё нормально! Помнишь, как у тебя была работа, а у меня нет…  
  
— Это ужасно, Рубик! Я больше не хочу такого дерьма!!!  
  
С каждой фразой их голоса становились всё громче и громче; некоторые прохожие оглядывались на них с неодобрением, некоторые были пьяны и посмеивались, опуская глупые комментарии, большинство же делало вид, что не замечает. Изредка мимо проносились машины. Ланае, наблюдавшей за всей этой сценой со стороны, стало неловко. «Я бы помогла, если бы у меня были хоть какие-то средства…» — подумала она, но не стала говорить. «Не можешь ничем помочь — пройди мимо». Лиралей в итоге замолчала, сидя в своей «прячущейся» позе, и Рубик заключил её в осторожные объятия.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, — попытался он воззвать к подруге, — в первый раз так, что ли?  
  
— Но я же хочу, чтобы больше такого не было, — приглушенным голосом произнесла Лиралей. — Я должна…  
  
— Нет, не должна, — возразил Рубик. Ветрокрылая подняла голову, и их взгляды встретились. Грандмаг натянул милую улыбку на лицо. Лиралей, смотря на него, через некоторое время тоже заулыбалась.  
  
— Ладно! — взбодрилась она, и Рубик расцепил руки. Она встала и обратилась к Ланае: — Прости за это всё.  
  
— Не стоит! — отмахнулась Ланая. — Я всё прекрасно понимаю. К тому же, мы одна команда теперь, ведь так?  
  
— Так! — хором воскликнули Рубик и Лиралей и тут же дали друг другу пять. «Да они очень близкие друзья», — подивилась Ланая. «Так понимают друг друга, что даже порой думают одинаково». Троица вновь двинулась вперёд, уже в приподнятом настроении. Очень скоро они добрались до пустовавшей автобусной остановки. Стоило только им подойти, как вдали показался автобус, нужный Ланае. «Повезло сегодня!» — обрадовалась она и обратилась к Лиралей и Рубику:  
  
— Это мой. Спасибо, что проводили.  
  
— Обращайся! — воскликнули они и заулыбались. Ланая тоже, в конце концов, расплылась в улыбке. Заходя в автобус, она помахала им рукой, а потом, уже смотря сквозь стекло, видела, что они ещё оставались на месте и махали ей вслед.  
  
Ланая прилегла на спинку сиденья и лениво посмотрела вокруг: кроме неё, ехало ещё пять человек, сидевших разрозненно по всему салону. Она вновь взглянула в окно. В тёмное время суток Дайр был будто бы ярче и живее, чем при дневном свете: повсюду мигали неоновые вывески, праздно шатались молодые люди, со всех углов улицы слышалась музыка, в многочисленных окошках до сих пор горел свет. «Сейчас и я словно бы немного больше существую», — заметила Темплар, любуясь огнями ночного города.  
  
Она мысленно отмотала день до утра, вспомнила похождения по заброшенному дому и необычный джем-сейшн внутри него. «Впрочем, что необычного? Мортред сразу показалась мне той, кто любит такие вещи». Музыка, которая у них получалась, пока была довольно неопределённой. В ней был чёткий и уверенный ритм, сыгранный, однако, на нестандартном инструменте, и он соседствовал с доминирующим басом и расплывчатой гитарной и синтезаторной партией. Что-то среднее между постпанком и электро? Ланая была не уверена. На такой стадии рано было пытаться определить свои рамки. Не стоило их вообще создавать, на самом деле. Кроме того, Мортред, пока что являвшаяся негласным «мозгом» группы, не предлагала ничего конкретного. Она словно бы давила в себе желание управлять, несмотря на то, что другие, похоже, доверяли ей эту роль.  
  
_«Мой эксперимент состоит в том, чтобы начать слушать других людей»,_  — вспомнилась Ланае её фраза. «Интересно, что же в тебе кроется, Мортред Фантом». Память перенесла девушку в тот момент, когда Мортред её обняла, и у неё тут же потеплело в груди. «Что бы там ни было, мне уже нравится».

* * *

Две недели спустя…  
  
Две недели спустя всё было хорошо. Нормально. Замечательно. Ну, по крайней мере, Лиралей пыталась убедить себя в этом. Ведь она смогла уговорить мясника-арендодателя подождать ещё несколько дней, пока они с Рубиком достанут деньги. Пришлось продать кое-что довольно ценное из их коллекции. Грызущее чувство вины вновь накрыло девушку. «Если бы только я могла найти работу, с которой полажу…» — в тысячный раз подумала она.  
  
Беда заключалась в том, что она не могла заниматься продолжительное время ничем, кроме музыки. На любой работе, куда она приходила, ей в какой-то момент становилось тяжело: словно бы что-то в ней перегорало, и она больше не могла сконцентрироваться на своих обязанностях, сколь бы простыми и монотонными или, напротив, творческими и увлекательными они ни были. Лиралей нигде долго не задерживалась: она могла исправно работать пару месяцев, а потом её словно ветром уносило. Обычно у неё не было проблем с тем, чтобы найти себе очередное прибыльное занятие, ведь «умная девочка везде пробьётся», но в этот раз она довольно долго оставалась безработной и не могла заставить себя исправить это. В чём была причина её неспособности сосредоточиться, она не знала наверняка — лишь подозревала. И подозрения её на этот счёт были столь неприятными, что она яростно затрясла головой с мыслью: «Нет, не хочу об этом думать!»  
  
В двенадцать часов она шла по оживлённой улице Лучниц к библиотеке, где теперь работал Рубик. «Как я могла всерьёз рассматривать группу в качестве источника дохода?» — всё же вернулась она к досадным мыслям. «Тут ведь всё так серьёзно, что это пока не только не приносит денег, но ещё и требует вложений». Все группы, в которых раньше участвовала Лиралей, сколачивались за один вечер, писали шаблонные тексты, проходившие цензуру, а на следующий день уже играли в каком-нибудь захудалом «100 Крипов», и там им платили сами владельцы заведения за привлечение народа — таким неискушённым в альтернативной музыке был Радиант. А потом всё разваливалось так же быстро, как создалось. С Кристалисом было по-другому, Кристалис был задуман не для таких приземлённых целей. Лиралей, в общем-то, понимала это с самого начала — и может, именно поэтому понадеялась на что-то. На быструю славу — ведь за проектом стояла такая личность, как Мортред Фантом — и лёгкие деньги за единственное дело, которое ей не надоедало. Может быть.  
  
Две недели они провели в практически непрерывных репетициях то в том заброшенном доме, то в гараже у дома, где жили Лиралей и Рубик, и за это время успели сблизиться. Понемногу начинал вырисовываться их стиль, но до конечного результата, как казалось Лиралей, было ещё далеко. Она остановилась напротив невысокого красного здания в стиле кирпичной готики. «Однако неплохо выглядит!» Ветрокрылая в два прыжка взбежала на крыльцо и открыла тяжёлую дверь. Дальше её ждал небольшой светлый холл и коридорчик, ведущий направо. Туда она и свернула. «Надеюсь, он не ушёл на обед без меня». Её опасения не подтвердились: Грандмаг мирно сидел за стойкой и что-то читал. Едва заслышав шаги Лиралей, он встрепенулся.  
  
— Эй, чел, уже двенадцать! Погнали в «Баунти»! — с порога заявила она.  
  
— Сейчас-сейчас! — засуетился Рубик и, закрыв книгу, начал собирать вещи.  
  
— Как у тебя тут дела? — спросила Лиралей, опёршись на дверной косяк.  
  
— Сегодня заходило всего три человека, — ответил Рубик, вскидывая сумку за плечо, — так что я нашёл интересную книгу и почти всё время читал.  
  
— Что за книга?  
  
Рубик смахнул рукой прядь волос, упавшую ему на глаза, вышел из-за стойки и ответил:  
  
— «Большая Книга Познания».  
  
— Звучит в твоём стиле! — усмехнулась Лиралей. — О чём там?  
  
— Это энциклопедия… — начал Грандмаг, но его прервал внезапно зазвеневший телефон на стойке. — Ну и кому понадобилось звонить в обед?!  
  
Он был вынужден вернуться на своё место, чтобы поднять трубку.  
  
— Здравствуйте!.. Что? Морт, это ты?.. Эм, да, сейчас! — Рубик оттащил трубку от уха и обратился к Лиралей: — Мортред зовёт тебя к телефону тоже.  
  
«Ну и как она догадалась, что я здесь?» — недоумённо подумала Лиралей и подошла к телефону. Вместе с Рубиком они припали к трубке и стали слушать.  
  
— Ага, — деловито начала Мортред на другом конце провода, — я перейду сразу к делу: вы в курсе о «Тёмной Луне»?  
  
— Э-э-э… фестиваль? — неуверенно предположила Лиралей.  
  
— Именно, — подтвердила Мортред. — Открытый, совершенно неформальный фестиваль независимых групп, проводится в районе Стены в это воскресенье — то есть, через три дня.  
  
— Стены?! А что же насчёт Смотрителей?!! — ужаснулся Рубик.  
  
— В них-то вся соль! — со смехом ответила Мортред. — Не беспокойся, здесь ведь контроль не такой жёсткий, как по ту сторону — ты видел, сколько на нашей стороне граффити? К тому же, мы не на саму Стену полезем — мы будем в парке. Что, конечно, тоже не самый подходящий для выступления вариант, но за это хотя бы не штрафуют… В общем, мероприятие будет хорошим шансом для нас заявить о себе. Если только вы хотите выступить. Ланая уже сказала, что не против.  
  
— Но у нас только одна более-менее целая песня, — возразила Лиралей.  
  
— Думаешь, у других не так? — усмехнулась Мортред. — К тому же, главное — интересные знакомства, которые там можно приобрести.  
  
— Например? — поинтересовался Рубик.  
  
— Там будут сами Войд из MOM и Рэйзор из Даф! — заявила Фантом.  
  
— Ого! Рэйзор! — воскликнули в голос Рубик и Лиралей. «А кто такой Войд?..» — подумала между тем Лиралей.  
  
— Так что? — спросила Мортред.  
  
— Конечно же идём! — моментально согласилась Ветрокрылая. Тут в трубке послышался другой, низкий и холодный голос:  
  
— Фантом, не занимай линию. Мне должны позвонить по поводу поставки товара.  
  
— Я обсуждаю важные дела, Каэль, — спокойно произнесла Мортред.  
  
— С моего телефона.  
  
— Он магазинный.  
  
— А в магазине работаю я.  
  
«Ну-у-у, началось!» Лиралей закатила глаза. Рубик же почему-то внимательно слушал этот диалог.  
  
— Я отдам тебе телефон только с одним условием, — заявила Фантом.  
  
— Сколько можно ставить мне условия? — фыркнул Каэль.  
  
— Ты сам говорил, что тебе интересно, так что приходи на «Тёмную Луну».  
  
— Я не пойду только из-за вашей группы.  
  
— А там будет твой любимый Войд.  
  
— Бред! С чего ему там быть?  
  
— Э-э-эй! — раздражённо протянула Лиралей, взяв трубку из рук Грандмага. — Я отключаюсь, нам надо идти.  
  
— О, извините, — виновато усмехнулась Фантом. — В общем, мы договорились. И про репетицию не забудьте.  
  
Следующим, что Ветрокрылая услышала, были короткие гудки. Она положила трубку и заговорщически посмотрела на Рубика.  
  
— Мы что… будем на одной сцене с Рэйзором? — полушёпотом произнесла она с пляшущими в глазах огоньками.  
  
— Да! — Рубик от ликования даже подскочил на месте. — Жду не дождусь!

В следующий миг они схватились за руки и, грубо нарушая библиотечный этикет своими ликующими криками, побежали на улицу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NON;  
> Kraftwerk.


	5. Созданные ситуации

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Все группы на фестивале - вымышленные и не имеют под собой реального прототипа.  
> Есть отсылка к песне Gary Numan - Down In The Park. Есть отсылка к ситуационистской теории. Прототип любимой группы Рубика: Cabaret Voltaire.

Как и ожидалось, всё происходившее напоминало хаос — но хаос весёлый и приятный. Так как на «Тёмной Луне», на этом несанкционированном мероприятии, мог выступить любой желающий, на сцене то и дело вытворялись безумные импровизации, иногда весьма интересные и достойные, а иногда… иногда эти выверты музыки невозможно было слушать.  
  
Дело происходило в пустовавшем городском парке, который представлял собой широкое плиточное полотно с небольшой открытой сценой и скромными лавочками по краям; картина дополнялась редкими, но ветвистыми деревьями. В тот вечер в забытом всеми парке собралось около сотни человек, что было, конечно, совсем немного для фестиваля, но немыслимо для этого места. Парк не нравился основной массе населения из-за его близости к злосчастной стене, где в любой момент могли возникнуть Смотрители в жёлто-синей форме.  
  
«И что здесь забыли такие люди, как Рэйзор?..»  
  
Рубик, стоявший поодаль развесёлой толпы у сцены, покосился на широко известного в узких кругах музыканта, который стоял в задних рядах и оценивающе смотрел на очередную бешеную группу. Рэйзор был высоким белокожим мужчиной с изначально тёмными волосами, окрашенными в блонд, и ледяным взором. Выступая на сцене, он обычно носил чёрные латексные штаны с джинсовой курткой и блестящий рогатый шлем с рельефной прорезью для рта. И в тот момент всё было так же, только шлем заменили тёмные очки, уместные в его образе, но неуместные в вечернее время.  
  
«Такой же таинственный, как и в клипах. Интересно».  
  
— Вали отсюда со своим пого! — послышался возмущённый крик из толпы.  
  
— Как хочу, так и танцую! — огрызнулся кто-то в ответ. В считанные секунды началась неразбериха у сцены — видимо, те двое затеяли драку, и в драку ввязались все стоявшие рядом.  
  
— Что ты имеешь против?!  
  
— Ты мне не предъявляй!  
  
— Ублюдок!  
  
На сцене в это время был качок в бледно-зелёной футболке с муляжом осьминога на голове и ещё два каких-то парня. Группа уже заканчивала играть, и качок на пару с вокалистом закричал последнее слово песни:  
  
— …ravaged! — а затем бросился со сцены в толпу, видимо, надеясь отвлечь парней от потасовки. В общем-то, ему удалось: дерущиеся разошлись, и качок упал на землю среди круга людей.  
  
— Вот дебил! — крикнул кто-то, и, судя по выражению лица качка, вскочившего на ноги, это вновь грозило обернуться дракой, но тут на сцену выбежал низкий коренастый паренёк с боевым раскрасом в красных тонах и громко зарычал в микрофон:  
  
— Р-р-реки Кр-р-р-рови!  
  
— Уху-у-у! Е-е-е!!! — одобрительно заревела толпа, вмиг позабыв о своих распрях; вместе с толпой восторгался и Рэйзор. Тут кто-то мягко, почти невесомо прикоснулся к плечу Рубика, и он очнулся от своего наблюдения. Ему улыбалась Мортред.  
  
— Поговори с Рэйзором, он классный, — посоветовала она.  
  
— Я позже подойду, — отказался Рубик.  
  
— Он совсем не такой серьёзный, каким кажется, — будто бы между прочим бросила Фантом и вновь исчезла где-то в толпе. «И вовсе меня это не смущает», — с лёгким раздражением подумал Рубик.  
  
На сцене вместе с тем рычавшим парнем появился уже знакомый Рубику эксцентричный гитарист Вайпер, а затем — некий синеволосый мужчина с голым торсом и хищной улыбкой. Он оказался барабанщиком. Парни играли жёсткую и сырую музыку, основанную на весьма примитивном ритме и стене гитарного звука. Проще говоря — панк новой волны. Люди у сцены сбивались в кучу и во весь голос подпевали орущему и ревущему вокалисту. «Пойти обратно, что ли?» — задумался Грандмаг. И точно в ответ его мыслям откуда-то выскочила Лиралей:  
  
— Ты чего ушёл? Давай сюда!  
  
Она махнула другу рукой, и тот ринулся вслед за ней в эпицентр концертного буйства. Публика вновь заразила Рубика своим настроением, и он на пару с Лиралей стал подпрыгивать на месте. Да, давно он такую музыку не слушал! Впрочем, «Реки Крови» отгремели быстро — все их песни были короткими и одна на другую похожими. Следующими вышли на сцену…  
  
— Марионетки Теней! — пафосно провозгласил низкий голос. «Кто это?» Рубик поднял взгляд и увидел знакомую фигуру в тёмном плаще с высоким воротником. «Ах, Эредар! Наконец решил попробовать силы в музыке? Интересно, интересно».  
  
Разгорячённая публика, видимо, тоже слышала впервые это название, но, несмотря на это, всё равно засвистела и завыла в предвкушении. Но то, что играла группа, очень сильно контрастировало с предыдущими участниками: это была мрачная и тягучая композиция с периодически возникавшими диссонансами — скорее всего, намеренными. Эредар то пел, то произносил слова речитативом, сливаясь с всеобъемлющей мелодией. В результате этого люди у сцены остыли; многие из них разошлись, кто куда, и отвлеклись от выступления, но были и те, кто, напротив, начал слушать с большим вниманием. Среди таких оказались Рэйзор и Ланая, неизвестно когда успевшая возникнуть около него; Рэйзор, смотря на сцену, что-то оживлённо говорил Ланае, а та лишь коротко кивала ему в ответ.  
  
— Лира, глянь! — удивлённо произнёс Рубик. Лиралей обернулась в ту сторону, куда смотрел Грандмаг, и ответила:  
  
— Ага, они ещё в самом начале стояли и разговаривали в сторонке.  
  
— А я не видел, — озадачился Рубик.  
  
— Пойдём к ним? — предложила Ветрокрылая с задорно сверкающими глазами.  
  
— Пойдём, — пожал плечами Рубик. Лавируя между людьми, что стояли вокруг, они быстро добрались до этих двоих, и по мере приближения Рубик начал слышать обрывки разговора:  
  
— …ну, у них есть будущее, — это была Ланая.  
  
— Почему? — спросил Рэйзор.  
  
— Они не пытаются быть «крутыми» — вот это их отличает.  
  
— Да ну! Что ещё за условности?  
  
Ланая отвлеклась на подошедших друзей.  
  
— А вот и вы, — поприветствовала она.  
  
— Ого! Твои одногруппники?! — с внезапным энтузиазмом спросил Рэйзор, и это несколько смутило Рубика. «Ведь он такой мрачный… неужели я обманулся?»  
  
— Рэйзор, можно Ваш автограф? — тут же выпалила Лиралей. Энтузиазм Рэйзора пропал так же внезапно, как и появился.  
  
— Ха, разумеется, — высокомерно произнёс он. «Или не обманулся», — заключил Рубик. Лиралей, несколько помрачнев от такого тона обращения, протянула музыканту маркер и слегка помятый вкладыш из-под кассеты, и Рэйзор отработанным движением вывел размашистую подпись, а затем вернул Ветрокрылой.  
  
— Вы будете сегодня выступать? — задал Рубик терзавший его вопрос, и Рэйзор посмотрел на него взглядом, выражавшим крайнюю степень недоумения.  
  
— Мальчик мой, ты с дуба рухнул? Это не мой уровень.  
  
— Что Вы тогда здесь делаете? — Рубик недоумевал ещё больше. «Что-то он мне уже не нравится так, как прежде…» Рэйзор фыркнул:  
  
— Глупый вопрос. Я наблюдаю.  
  
— Эй, будь любезнее с моими друзьями, — одёрнула его Ланая, и Рубик с Лиралей ошарашено уставились на неё. «Она говорит с ним как со старым знакомым?!»  
  
— Ладно-ладно, — проворчал Рэйзор, — только ради тебя, моя электродевочка.  
  
«Чего?!» — непонимающим взглядом спрашивал Рубик у Ланаи, но та лишь развела руками, как будто ей уже не впервой было это слышать. В этот момент рядом с компанией возникла Мортред. «И откуда она так появляется каждый раз?» — подивился Рубик. «Словно бы невидимка».  
  
— Фантом! Ты, как всегда, прячешься в тенях? — усмехнулся Рэйзор.  
  
— А ты, как всегда, погоду портишь своими внезапными визитами? — подколола его Мортред и протянула руку; Рэйзор энергично пожал её. Тут Мортред отдёрнула руку со словами:  
  
— Тьфу! Опять ты током бьёшься!  
  
— Такова моя натура, — ответил Рэйзор низким голосом, играя бровями.  
  
— Ну, ещё бы! — с каким-то раздражением произнесла Ланая себе под нос. «Странно, она будто бы разочарована», — подумалось Рубику. «А мне казалось, что они неплохо поладили».  
  
— Ещё парочка групп, и нам выходить на сцену! — предупредила Мортред, обратившись к своей троице. — Пойдёмте за инструментами.  
  
— Ты лишаешь меня прекрасной компании! — с притворным возмущением произнёс Рэйзор. — У нас ведь такая замечательная беседа была, да, Ланая?  
  
— Если бы, — вздохнула Ланая. «Ей и правда что-то не понравилось. Ну, да, Рэйзор действительно неоднозначный парень». Когда группа отошла от Рэйзора на достаточное расстояние, Мортред поинтересовалась:  
  
— Ну и как вам общение со звездой?  
  
— Думала, будет интереснее! — тут же высказалась Ланая с нетипичным для неё возмущением. — Он в интервью намного умнее выглядел.  
  
— Один из его талантов, — пожала плечами Мортред. Ланая только больше нахмурилась.  
  
— Не люблю, когда люди что-то из себя строят, хоть десять раз они известные! — отозвалась Лиралей, и Рубик с Ланаей незамедлительно поддержали её одобрительными жестами.  
  
— Вы просто знаете его лишь по образу из телека, вот он вас и раздражает, — сказала Мортред. — А Войда не встречали?  
  
— Не-е-ет, — дружно протянули все трое.  
  
— Жаль. Ну, думаю, Каэль его найдёт и нам заодно покажет.  
  
Рубик невесело усмехнулся, когда услышал его имя. «Да я в падение Стены поверю, если он придёт сегодня». Рубик был почти уверен в обратном, но всё же, после слов Мортред в нём затеплилась надежда. Он вспомнил его надменную улыбку, его холодное поведение… и представил себе, как всё это исчезает, когда Каэль слышит Кристалис. Как его глаза расширяются от удивления. Как он стоит, потерянный в толпе, и внимательно слушает. Наслаждается.  _«И почему я так хочу впечатлить тебя?..»_  — задал Рубик вопрос сам себе. В ответе, впрочем, нужды не было.

* * *

Тем временем Инвокер действительно отыскал в толпе Войда. Однако это ему не сразу удалось — прячась от всех своих знакомых за деревьями, он успел выслушать и «Реки Крови», и «Марионеток Теней», и «Спектральную Ярость», и все они его одинаково раздражали, несмотря на абсолютно разные стили. Все такие… выделяющиеся. Одинаково уникальные, одинаково новые, одинаково тупые. Каэль был уже готов пожалеть, что поверил словам Мортред о том, что Войд будет здесь, когда обнаружил сидевшего на дальней скамье человека с тёмно-фиолетовыми волосами в классическом костюме. Он незамедлительно проскользнул к скамейке, минуя увлечённую очередной посредственной группой толпу, и застыл в нерешительности рядом с этим человеком, что сгорбился и задумчиво смотрел в землю. «Это точно он?..»  
  
— Хотите поговорить со мной? — раздался глубокий, чарующий голос; человек в костюме при этом даже не обернулся на подошедшего Каэля. Несомненно, это был он, но Каэль всё же уточнил:  
  
— Если только Вы властелин шумов.  
  
Войд улыбнулся и ненадолго поднял глаза на собеседника; взгляд его выражал некую умудрённость жизнью и печаль.  
  
— Так теперь меня называет публика? Забавно. Времена меняются.  
  
Он сделал приглашающий жест, и Инвокер сел рядом.  
  
— Я Дарктеррор Войд, это Вам, наверное, известно. А мне как Вас называть? — спросил Войд.  
  
— Каэль, — ответил ему новый знакомый. — Я, можно сказать, Ваш большой поклонник в последнее время.  
  
— Приятно это знать, хотя и не совсем понятно, — сказал Войд. — Ведь моё творчество не для удовольствия…  
  
— Я так и думаю, — кивнул Инвокер. — Я думаю, у Вас интересная концепция.  
  
— Концепция? — Дарктеррор выглядел слегка озадаченным. — У меня нет никакой концепции.  
  
— Я это и имел в виду… — Каэль внутренне стушевался, но продолжил разговор невозмутимо: — Надо сказать, совершенно не ожидал Вас здесь увидеть.  
  
— Даже я не ожидал себя здесь увидеть, — усмехнулся Войд. — Я удивлён тому, что меня в принципе слушают. Я бы сам не стал.  
  
Каэль понимающе улыбнулся и ответил:  
  
— Знаете, я слушал недавно Ваш мини-альбом «Иллюзии». Меня поразило его звучание. Словно… словно бы произошёл возврат музыкального звука к его простейшей и в то же время абсолютной форме.  
  
— Ах, да. «Иллюзии». Забавная штука, не правда ли? — Дарктеррор тоже заулыбался и смахнул чёлку, наползшую на глаза. — У меня сломался телевизор, и я шутки ради записал, как он шипит. А потом пропустил через пару эффектов, и мне, вроде как, понравился результат. Я подумал: «Почему бы не выпустить это?» На продажи не надеялся, но, вижу, для любой вещи найдётся свой ценитель.  
  
Что-то не понравилось Каэлю в этих словах: они звучали не так серьёзно, как он ожидал. Войд же обернулся, посмотрел на толпу и на сцену. Там уже вовсю пели хором под аккомпанемент акустической гитары.  
  
— Как Вам это всё? — вновь обратился Войд к Каэлю.  
  
— Никак, — ровно ответил тот. — Я не люблю новую волну. Я не люблю большую часть современной музыки.  
  
— Предвидел это, — задумчиво произнёс Дарктеррор. Инвокер спросил:  
  
— А Вы? Как Вы относитесь?  
  
Войд не сразу отреагировал. Несколько секунд он выглядел так, будто вовсе не услышал вопроса, но затем всё же сказал:  
  
— Отлично.  
  
— Да? — усомнился Каэль.  
  
— Да. Столько вариантов будущего на одной маленькой ветхой сцене. Столько потенциала и энергии в простых молодых людях. Может, мне это не близко, но я рад тому, что сейчас происходит.  
  
— С такими вариантами будущее ужасно, — скептически прокомментировал Инвокер.  
  
— Зато оно есть, — пожал плечами Войд. — Во времена, когда я начинал, музыка была недосягаемой, монополизированной областью. Было сложно пробиться, да я и не пробился тогда — только в последние годы смог, после свержения рок-н-ролльного истеблишмента и прочего. Разве не здорово, что сейчас всё по-другому?  
  
— Сейчас любой может продавать свою посредственность под видом оригинальности, — фыркнул Каэль. Дарктеррор в ответ поднял большой палец вверх:  
  
— Мне нравится, как Вы выражаете свои мысли. Вы пианист?  
  
«Что ещё за логика?» — растерялся Инвокер. В этот момент раздались аплодисменты; очередная глупая песня закончилась, чтобы её сменила другая, тоже глупая.  
  
— Самоучка, — произнёс Каэль, с недоверием глядя на Войда. — Неожиданное заключение.  
  
— Я просто обратил внимание на Ваши пальцы, — объяснил Дарктеррор. — Вы, может, и не замечаете, но иногда они подрагивают так, словно хотят сыграть звучащую мелодию.  
  
«И как он анализирует такие мелочи…» Тут Войд бросил взгляд на наручные часы, поднялся со скамейки и сказал:  
  
— А теперь мне нужно идти, Каэль. Было интересно поговорить с Вами.  
  
— Подождите. — Инвокер поднялся вслед за ним; Войд заинтересованно посмотрел на него.  
  
— Почему Вы играете не то, что Вам нравится? — задал Каэль интересовавший его вопрос.  
  
— Потому что это было бы повторением истории, — не замедлил с ответом Дарктеррор. — Я стараюсь делать то, что для меня ново и непривычно. Я не пытаюсь сказать что-то особенное своей музыкой или пойти войной против всех на свете. Я лишь создаю для себя ситуации, Каэль, и делюсь с другими тем, что вижу.  
  
Войд медленным и размеренным шагом побрёл прочь из парка, оставляя Инвокера обдумывать сказанное. Глупая музыка всё продолжала звучать, глупые люди продолжали подпевать. И уже отойдя на приличное расстояние, Дарктеррор обернулся и окликнул Инвокера:  
  
— Если не можешь поймать момент — создай его сам.  
  
С такими словами он и ушёл окончательно. Каэль задумчиво покосился на сцену: музыканты уже собирали свои инструменты и кланялись публике. «Ситуация? Создать момент? О чём ты вообще, Войд? Ты даже страннее, чем я думал». Инвокер скептически усмехнулся, вернувшись в мыслях к их разговору. «Стоит ли здесь оставаться хоть на минуту дольше? Впрочем, сейчас же Мортред будет со своей группой. Ни на что не надеюсь, но…»  
  
Он медленно пошёл к сцене. Протиснулся в самый первый ряд, ловя приветствия от рядом стоявших людей.  
  
— О, Каэль!  
  
— Вечер добрый!  
  
— Ха, кого я вижу! Это же старина Инвокер.  
  
— Где ты пропадал? Приходи к нам на сессию как-нибудь!  
  
Всё это были его постоянные покупательницы, случайные знакомые с вечеринок и концертов и просто парни с улицы, которые его знали, а он их — нет. Инвокер только и успевал здороваться и кивать головой всем этим знакомым, чьих имён он не помнил.  
  
— Эй! Смотри, куда прёшь!  
  
То был совершенно незнакомый Инвокеру парень с тёмно-красным ирокезом и такими же тёмно-красными полосами по обеим сторонам головы и на щеках — не то татуировки, не то мазня краской. Выглядел он весьма агрессивно, и Каэля это раздражало. Очередной тупоголовый панк.  
  
— Даже извиняться не буду! — фыркнул он в ответ и отошёл подальше. Скоро он увидел знакомые лица наверху. Кто-то подошёл к самому краю сцены, оказавшись прямо над Инвокером.  
  
— Мы — Кристалис, — сообщил мистический низкий голос. Люди вокруг нерешительно поприветствовали незнакомую группу; парочка панков рядом с Каэлем начала переговариваться о чём-то со смешками. Сам же Каэль поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Мортред. Мортред подмигнула ему и, резко развернувшись, вскочила за барабанную установку.  _«Что ж, удивите меня, Кристалис»._

* * *

Оказавшись на сцене впервые, Рубик почувствовал растерянность. Несмотря на все репетиции, он не был готов морально. К этому нельзя быть до конца готовым, думал он. Для Мортред и Лиралей выступления были явно не в новинку — они уже знали, что делать, как выходить на сцену, как держаться; Ланая же говорила, что раньше не играла в группах, но, судя по её невозмутимому виду, вряд ли она волновалась. К тому же, ей повезло иметь возможность «спрятаться» за большим количеством аппаратуры. Вместе с Мортред они составляли мощный бэкграунд группы. А Рубик с Лиралей оказались в центре внимания, с гитарами и около микрофонов; так как отдельного вокалиста в группе не было, было решено поставить Лиралей на главный вокал, а Рубика — на бэк-вокал.  
  
Когда Мортред объявила их и ушла на своё место за барабаны, Рубик осмелился поднять глаза на публику и столкнулся с множеством ждущих внимательных взглядов. От этого стало неловко. Он быстро пробежал глазами по рядам пёстрых голов, начиная с самого последнего и заканчивая первым. В толпе присутствовало много знакомых людей и тех, кого он попросту уже видел здесь на сцене. Например, слева стояли Эредар, Вайпер и Никс, в середине — полный состав «Спектральной Ярости», а то есть, Бейн, Меркуриал и Слардар, справа — Кробелус, и прямо у сцены…  
  
Прямо у сцены стоял роскошно выглядевший Каэль. А роскошен он был потому, что пришёл в красной рубашке, чёрном бархатном пиджаке, чёрных штанах наподобие джинс и блестящих туфлях; волосы его были убраны в высокий хвост. Заметив удивлённый взгляд Рубика, Инвокер хитро улыбнулся. «Ой-ой-ой! Только бы не облажаться!» — на мгновение запаниковал Рубик. «Всё-таки пришёл. Всё-таки решил послушать. Удивительно!» Грандмаг собрался духом и приготовился.  
  
Итак, в планах у Кристалис было четыре песни — три своих и один кавер. Не очень-то много, но достаточно для первого раза. Первая песня — короткая инструментальная композиция. Интро, так сказать. Мортред начала выстукивать медленный, мрачный ритм; через несколько тактов к ней присоединилась Ланая с протяжными аккордами на клавишных. Рубик мысленно отсчитывал такты до момента, когда он должен был вступить. Раз. Два. Три. Четыре. Четыре. Три. Два. Один… Он взволнованно начал играть свою быструю партию. Ему казалось, что пальцы его не слушались — они словно жили отдельной дрожащей жизнью, но, тем не менее, играли то, что требовалось. Он то и дело оглядывался на одногруппниц, а потом опускал взгляд на первый ряд и повторял одну мысль: «Не накосячить». Прошло секунд двадцать, прежде чем он услышал звук гитары — вступила Лиралей. Её партия была аналогична партии Рубика. Продлилась их совместная игра, впрочем, недолго: Мортред закончила интро резкой барабанной дробью. Эта дробь перешла эхом в следующую песню.  
  
Народ пока воспринимал Кристалис с непониманием; многие просто не слушали. Но два человека в первом ряду были внимательны. Один из них — конечно же, Инвокер, а другой — абсолютный незнакомец для Рубика, новое лицо. «Готов поклясться, что не видел его ни в одной тусовке», — думал он, разглядывая парня с тёмно-красным ирокезом и нарисованными на лице полосами. Их вторая песня была уже длиннее, интереснее и со словами: Мортред задала бодрый ритм, основная музыкальная составляющая лежала на Ланае. Клавишница один за другим прожимала аккорды с резким, футуристичным звучанием, а Рубику и Лиралей нужно было лишь изредка подыгрывать. Зато на них была ответственность за вокал, и вот это заставляло Грандмага беспокоиться — он ведь совсем не умел петь. Чтобы это было менее заметно, микрофон для него настроили таким образом, что тот искажал голос до сильного эхо. Приемлемо для бэк-вокала. И всё же…  
  
Лиралей начала петь, и Рубик стал отзываться её эхом. Его голос казался ему чужим, отделившимся от него самого, неуместным, фальшивым. Однако он должен был петь, несмотря ни на что. Лиралей выкрикивала одно за другим слова:  
  
— Сложи оружие, поговори с подругой! Не будь грубой! Забудь про боль и смерть, танцуй! Танцуй, пока не поздно!..  
  
Рубик вторил ей своим чужим голосом, а рука время от времени ударяла медиатором по струнам. Он заметил, что люди стали понемногу оживляться и — какое совпадение! — танцевать. Инвокер, правда, оставался на месте, и его лицо выражало явную насмешку. «Прямо как я представлял», — Рубик возмущённо закатил глаза и стал играть и подпевать агрессивнее. Когда песня закончилась, часть публики засвистела и зааплодировала. «Значит, всё-таки это удачная наработка!» — вмиг повеселел Рубик.  
  
Третья песня была, так сказать, их козырем. Она строилась на бас-линии и синтезаторе; здесь Ланая использовала «космическое» звучание. Рубик полностью сосредоточился на игре и даже не смотрел за пределы сцены. Уверенная и шумная партия ударных, да и в целом «шумность» песни больше заинтересовала людей, чем предыдущие композиции, и скоро многие зрители стали повторять слова из припева, размахивая руками. Текст для песни написала Лиралей, а затем отредактировала Мортред, и, честно говоря, Рубик плохо помнил его, а может, и позабыл от волнения. Только приставучий припев — особенно строчка «однажды найду тебя в обломках корабля» — надёжно закрепился в его памяти.  
  
В один момент Грандмаг обратил внимание на Инвокера, и ему захотелось рассмеяться. Всё действительно происходило так, как он себе представлял ранее: выражение лица Каэля сменилось с безразличного и скептического на удивлённое и заинтересованное. Глаза его были расширены, смотрели словно бы сквозь сцену, и в это же время левой ногой он невольно выстукивал ритм. С торжествующей улыбкой Рубик пробежал пальцами по грифу, отыгрывая последние ноты. И вновь зааплодировала та же часть публики, что и ранее, но к ней прибавилось ещё немного людей. В том числе и Инвокер, медленно и несколько нерешительно похлопавший в ладоши. «Впечатляюще, не правда ли?»  
  
Последним был кавер на одну из крайне популярных песен в стиле постпанк; версия этой песни у Кристалис звучала даже более параноидально, чем оригинал. На первый план вышли глубокие, протяжные, несколько заунывные ноты на синтезаторе в дуэте с небрежными гитарными аккордами; Лиралей проводила по трём струнам и просто опускала руку вниз. Темп ударных также снизился, а вот бас-линии и вовсе не было, поэтому Грандмаг просто стоял, держась за микрофон, и пел дуэтом с Лиралей. Текст песни повествовал о живых человекоподобных машинах, которые жили в футуристическом парке и убивали настоящих людей. «Будет иронично, если прямо сейчас кто-то из публики окажется андроидом или что-то в таком духе», — подумал Рубик. Эта песня одновременно и превозносила технологии, и выражала страх перед ними. Она очень нравилась Грандмагу, именно он попросил включить её в сет-лист — всё равно своих работ у Кристалис пока было мало.  
  
— Мы не романтики, мы ваши слуги…  
  
Эта строчка должна была повторяться ещё несколько раз за последним припевом. Голос Ветрокрылой приобрёл непривычно мрачные, даже угрожающие интонации. Рубик оглянулся на неё. «А Лире неплохо удаётся создавать сценический образ! Может, она и будет главной?..» Он посмотрел в первый ряд, надеясь увидеть там Инвокера, но его не было на месте. «Ушёл, что ли?» — разочарованно подумал Рубик. Но сразу же после этой мысли он заметил, как среди зрителей началась суета; все смотрели куда-то за его спину и перешёптывались. Рубик вздрогнул от неожиданного лёгкого прикосновения к его руке, лежавшей на микрофоне, и обернулся.  
  
— Будь так любезен, — послышался полушёпот. Рубик ошарашено уступил микрофонную стойку. «Что он… здесь…?!» Каэль тем временем обхватил микрофон обеими руками и, выстучав ногой пару тактов, пропел:  
  
— Мы не романтики, мы ваши слуги…  
  
— Ого-о-о-о! — послышалось откуда-то из толпы. Кто-то засвистел и захлопал в поддержку. Тем временем зазвучали финальные аккорды, и Каэль на пару с Лиралей прорычал:  
  
— Мы ваши слуги!  
  
Песня закончилась. Раздались аплодисменты, и вся группа, включая Инвокера, поклонилась. Рубик хотел было сразу подскочить к нему с вопросом, но тот резко развернулся и ушёл со сцены.

* * *

Войд, на самом деле, не ушёл совсем из парка. Он остался у его входа и, затягиваясь сигаретой, удовлетворённо наблюдал издали за происходящим. На улице уже стало совсем темно, зажглись ночные фонари. И, видимо, кто-то заметил Войда в свете этих фонарей. И этот кто-то бежал из парка с криками:  
  
— Войд! Во-о-ойд! Не уходите!  
  
Дарктеррор тяжело вздохнул, глядя на бегущего к нему восторженного человека с тёмно-фиолетовыми волосами, и, сделав последнюю затяжку, бросил сигарету. «Что за тип? Мало того, что покрасился как я… так ещё и с причёской рокабилли! Нонсенс!» Обладатель фиолетовой рокабилли остановился и, шумно пытаясь восстановить дыхание, сообщил:  
  
— Простите… за беспокойство! Я Вас весь вечер искал! Можно… автограф?!  
  
Затем он начал торопливо рыться в карманах серой толстовки. Видя это, Дарктеррор произнёс:  
  
— Спокойно, я не тороплюсь. Как Вас зовут?  
  
— Б-бейн… Атропос! — запинаясь, выдал парень. Он вытащил маркер с маленькой помятой книгой в мягкой обложке и резко их протянул, практически сунул в руки Войду. Тот, приняв вещи, посмотрел на обложку и сказал:  
  
— Ваи интересны ночные кошмары, Атропос? Вы часто их видите?  
  
Бейн совсем разволновался.  
  
— Но… это же книга… оккультизма…  
  
— Я просто знал, — пожал плечами Войд и вывел на переднем форзаце острыми буквами: «Здравствуй, Бейн из будущего. Живи и процветай». Под надписью он поставил число, месяц и год и вернул книгу Бейну. Бейн, увидев надпись, заулыбался во все зубы.  
  
— Бейн из будущего оценит! — сказал он и рассмеялся. — О, знаете, Войд, я давно Ваш фанат…  
  
«Ещё один сумасшедший», — подумал Войд.  
  
— …у Вас просто крышесносная концепция!  
  
— У меня нет никакой концепции, — устало ответил Дарктеррор. Бейн смутился.  
  
— Ну… я имел в виду, это очень мощно, Ваше творчество!  
  
Войд уже было открыл рот, чтобы возразить Бейну, но тут раздались крики издалека:  
  
— Эй! Что за херня тут творится?!  
  
В сторону парка бежали несколько Смотрителей.  
  
— Валим, валим! — запаниковал Бейн и ринулся в темноту. Сначала Войд безразлично посмотрел на приближавшихся Смотрителей, затем — на убегавшего Бейна. Пара секунд раздумий — и он решил последовать за Бейном.

* * *

Время было далеко за полночь. Свет погас во всей квартире.  
  
— Добрых снов… — заплетающимся языком произнесла Лиралей после того, как упала на диван.  
  
— Добрых снов, — устало вздохнул Рубик и ушёл на кухню — так вышло, что там было его спальное место. Он включил настольную лампу, стоявшую на тумбе около кушетки, и она мягко осветила разноцветный кубик. Кубик Рубика. Грандмаг взял его и сел на жёсткую кровать, опёршись об стену. Руки начали по привычке раскручивать кубик и собирать его по отработанной схеме, а сам Рубик задумался.  
  
Инвокер всегда был «другим», всё время, что Рубик знал его. В любой толпе он оказывался самым заметным человеком, даже если молчал — что-то в его поведении заставляло всех обращать на него внимание. Кроме того, Каэль явно не жалел денег на одежду — все его вещи так или иначе придавали его виду роскоши. Он точно не следил за модой, но вёл себя так, будто был её законодателем. Не было ни одного дня, когда бы, ещё будучи старшеклассником, Инвокер не вырядился так, словно собрался на фотосессию для обложки журнала. Именно поэтому, когда Рубик увидел его в скромной чёрной футболке и брюках и старом плаще-дождевике, он был удивлён. Возможно, таковы были требования дресс-кода на работе. Но на «Тёмной Луне» вернулся тот Инвокер, к которому он привык. И в то же время этот привычный Инвокер вытворил совершенно неожиданную вещь. Зачем он вышел на сцену?  
  
Синие квадраты — к синим. Красные — к красным. Правило сборки кубика гласит, что сначала надо собрать крест на одной стороне. Рубик даже не вспоминал об этом специально — его знание будто бы перешло в разряд рефлексов.  
  
После того, как Кристалис ушли со сцены, на лице Мортред появилась такая уверенная улыбка, будто бы она всё знала наперёд, и она спросила у Каэля:  
  
— Так что, ты с нами теперь?  
  
Он взглянул на неё исподлобья и с усмешкой ответил:  
  
— Если дальше будет интересно.  
  
Мортред, видимо, удовлетворил этот ответ. А вот остальная часть группы не была довольна. Рубик и Лиралей практически одновременно накинулись на Каэля с вопросами:  
  
— Что это значит?!  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Как странно! — Ланая недоверчиво фыркнула.  
  
— Ситуации… разные бывают, — Каэль пожал плечами. Рубик непонимающе уставился на него. «Да что он вообще несёт?..» И только хотел он спросить об этом, как в парке началась суматоха из-за прихода Смотрителей.  
  
— Валим отсюда! Быстрее! — кричали люди. Это вынудило состав Кристалис поторопиться с уборкой инструментов и бежать прочь. Они даже не стали собираться где-то после фестиваля — просто разошлись да разъехались по домам. В целом Рубик был очень доволен мероприятием, но момент с Каэлем вызывал у него неоднозначные эмоции.  
  
Зелёные квадраты — к зелёным. Жёлтые — к жёлтым. После креста нужно было собрать целую сторону. Память тем временем унесла Рубика ещё дальше в потоке воспоминаний.  
  
_«Эй, новенький, ты знаешь Карла?»  
  
«Кто такой Карл?»  
  
«Ну, знаешь, такой чувак-выпендрёжник из параллели. Встревает по всяким странным штукам, как и ты. Подумал, что вам есть о чём поговорить»._  
  
В старшей школе Рубик стал тем ещё поклонником дада-движения и сюрреализма. Его любимой группой была и оставалась по сей день Cabaret Vanguard — дуэт экспериментаторов-дадаистов, которые максимально использовали в своём творчестве техники нарезок и коллажа. У Рубика не было много денег, чтобы одеваться «круто», да и жил он в общежитии, но всё же у него было желание как-то заявить о себе, поэтому он ударился в принцип «сделай сам» и носил дурацкий серый пиджак с огромными плечами, кучей значков и нашивок, клетчатые тёмно-зелёные брюки и остроносые зелёные туфли. Может, его вид при первой встрече с Инвокером и создал ложное впечатление о Рубике как о позере — по одёжке встречают, как говорится.  
  
— Кхм… Карл?  
  
Высокий светловолосый парень, сидевший за партой, хмуро посмотрел исподлобья на подошедшего к нему Рубика. Тот протянул руку для приветствия:  
  
— Я Рубик Грандмаг из параллельного класса.  
  
Карл всё ещё был хмур. В тот день он был одет в тёмно-синюю атласную рубашку с подвёрнутыми до локтя рукавами, белоснежные брюки и высоченные кожаные сапоги, доходившие ему до колена. Чёрт возьми, никто так не одевался, но он выглядел космически, и Рубик в тот момент почувствовал себя неловко рядом с таким стилягой. Недоверчиво пожав протянутую руку, Карл выдал короткое:  
  
— И что?  
  
— Я слышал, что ты увлекаешься авангардистскими течениями и экспериментальной музыкой.  
  
— Это так, — кивнул Карл.  
  
— Ну, вот, я тоже в этой теме! — Рубик заулыбался. — На выходных будет выставка дада-художников в музее Кримсон. Я хотел спросить, не пойдёшь ли ты туда?  
  
— В Кримсон? — Инвокер смерил Рубика взглядом в духе «ты дурак такие вопросы задавать?» — Там никогда ничего интересного не бывает.  
  
— Ну, почему же! — возразил Рубик. — Там, например, выставлялись картины Атоса…  
  
— Где угодно их выставляют. — Карл скучающе крутил ручку в пальцах. — Ты был в Бладстоуне? Вот это стоящее посещения место.  
  
Рубик не был в Бладстоуне и слышал это название впервые. Поэтому он спешно перевёл тему:  
  
— Э-э-э, да, и правда… а ты слышал Кабаре Вангард?  
  
— Слышал.  
  
— И как?  
  
— Хороши, конечно, но я предпочитаю музыку Рапир.  
  
— Рапир?  
  
То было ещё одно незнакомое Рубику название. Инвокер снисходительно улыбнулся:  
  
— Ты не знаешь, кто такие Рапиры, и пытаешься со мной говорить?  
  
— Нет, почему! Я знаю! — запротестовал Грандмаг, но Инвокер, очевидно, уже сделал для себя выводы. В этот момент прозвенел звонок, и Рубику нужно было уходить в свой класс. Он напоследок сделал вторую попытку:  
  
— Ты точно не…  
  
— Точно, — отрезал Карл.  
  
Рубик знал, кто такие Рапиры, уже на следующий день после этого происшествия. Он вообще много чего узнал, общаясь с Карлом-Каэлем. Вернее сказать, пытаясь общаться — настолько неприступным казался юный Инвокер. А Рубику в те годы ещё недоставало уверенности — всё из-за проблем по учёбе, возникавших ранее. Грандмаг не был глуп, нет. Он был, как говорили все вокруг, одарённым и энергичным. Вот только не умел направлять энергию в «нужное» русло. В школе он больше любил участвовать в коллективных проказах вроде прибивания к полу ботинок раздражавшего всех учителя, а дома — много прокрастинировал, отвлекался на интересные мелочи и делал в корне не то, что от него требовалось в домашнем задании.  
  
_«Рубик, Ваш доклад, конечно, очень интересный и обширный, и я ценю ваши старания, но…»  
  
«Это даже не из области биологии! Вы когда-нибудь начнёте готовиться к моим занятиям как следует?!»  
  
«Оценка за поведение — неудовлетворительно»._  
  
Так у него развилась привычка списывать у других, за что он тоже получал неоднократные выговоры. А что поделать, если находились занятия и темы для исследования интереснее, чем те, которые предлагала школа? Но если в школе эта, так сказать, особенность относительно сходила ему с рук, то в колледже он оказался на грани вылета. И в итоге ушёл сам, даже не сообщив отцу об этом.  
  
Две стороны кубика были готовы. Рубик зевнул и продолжил сборку. Он не говорил со своим отцом уже полгода — с тех самых пор, как у него появилась, наконец, возможность безопасно сообщить о том, где он жил теперь. Сказать, что отец был ошарашен новостью — ничего не сказать. Аганим был глубокоуважаемым человеком на Вершине Радианта, профессором в местном университете. Все ожидали, что сын пойдёт по его стопам, но сын, по мнению самого Аганима, рос безнадёжным раздолбаем, и отношения у них год за годом только портились. Когда Аганиму предложили перевести Рубика в школу для детей с трудностями в обучении, ему пришла идея отправить сына в колледж в Турстаркури, чему тот, конечно, противился, ведь колледж славился крайне строгой дисциплиной.  
  
«Ну, вот и результат», — Рубик слабо улыбнулся. Он закончил с головоломкой, отложил кубик в сторону и выключил свет. Улёгшись в постель, он с досадой подумал: «Вот бы Лира свалила куда-нибудь хоть раз, как раньше… я бы на диване так хорошо выспался!»  
  
Ещё один случай, связанный с Карлом-Каэлем, пришёл ему в голову. Кстати, об имени: когда Рубик только перевёлся в школу на улице Магов, Инвокера ему представили как Карла. Все его так называли. Но на следующий год наравне с Карлом зазвучало неизвестное доселе имя Каэль — и в итоге сам Инвокер стал называть себя так. Все стали принимать это за его настоящее имя.  
  
Рубик уже поднимался на крыльцо школы, когда вдруг заметил выглядывавший из-за угла здания кусочек красного подола.  
  
— Здравствуй, Карл! — воскликнул он.  
  
— Каэль, чёрт возьми! — ответил ему недовольный голос. Рубик, поколебавшись, решил зайти за угол. Дело было глубокой осенью, поэтому Инвокер носил дорогущее длинное пальто тёмно-красного цвета. Он стоял и с деловым видом дымил трубкой.  
  
— Кто курит трубку за углом школы, Карл? — с насмешкой спросил Рубик.  
  
— Каэль, — проворчал Инвокер, одновременно и отвечая на вопрос, и поправляя Рубика.  
  
— Разве не запрещено здесь курить? — Грандмаг приподнял брови.  
  
— Мне без разницы, — Каэль пожал плечами и затянулся в очередной раз. Разглядев на трубке надпись «Insight», Рубик спросил:  
  
— Дорогая?  
  
— Для тебя — как целое состояние, — фыркнул Инвокер. Из здания послышался звонок, и Рубик было сорвался с места, но остановился, чтобы спросить:  
  
— А ты что, не пойдёшь на урок?  
  
— Пойду, когда закончу, — важно заявил Каэль. Ветер подхватил дым из его трубки, унёс его в сторону Грандмага, и тот закашлялся.  
  
— Ну-у-у… ладно.  
  
Рубик замялся на месте на пару секунд, а затем быстро пошёл к входу в школу. Вдруг Инвокер окликнул его:  
  
— Рубик! Один маленький совет!  
  
Рубик обернулся, и Каэль продолжил:  
  
— Не делай достижения из того, что ты слушаешь нестандартную музыку.  
  
— Не делай достижения из того, что ты существуешь! — обиженно парировал Рубик и скрылся в здании, хлопнув дверью.  
  
На самом деле, Рубик так устал, что невозможность спать на более удобном месте быстро перестала его волновать. Сразу после того, как он лёг, его глаза закрылись сами собой, а воспоминания и мысли в голове стали смешиваться в невообразимую кашу, трансформироваться в сюрреалистичные картины — и так он заснул.


	6. Грустные песни

У магазина №47 была негласная договорённость с магазином «Эфир»: покупатели одного магазина непременно должны были узнавать о другом. В сорок седьмом людям ненавязчиво предлагали пойти приодеться флайеры, лежавшие на прилавке, а в Эфире висела небольшая вывеска, информировавшая всех о том, где можно купить самые новые музыкальные релизы и свежие выпуски журналов. Взаимный пиар, так сказать.  
  
Кстати, о расположении Эфира: надо было видеть, где спрятался этот магазин! Он находился в компактном с виду торговом центре на углу Теневой и Речной улиц, и вывеска Эфира висела прямо над парадными дверями, но, входя в здание, люди попадали на лестничную клетку, которая не оставляла иного выбора, кроме как подняться на второй этаж. И наверху становилось, во-первых, понятно, что торговый центр вовсе не был маленьким, во-вторых, что Эфир находился далеко не там, где висела его вывеска. Чтобы дойти до него, нужно было преодолеть сначала узкий коридор с бутиками, который постепенно расширялся, заворачивал направо и уходил несколько вниз.  
  
И вот на полпути до выхода из центра через продуктовый маркет на Теневой улице, что был, кстати, на первом этаже, находился этот обширный зал, оформленный в чёрно-белых цветах с редкими вкраплениями красного. Такая причудливая планировка, требовавшая от покупателей Эфира маленького путешествия, объяснялась тем, что в центре города большинство зданий были старыми, построенными даже ещё до войны, и в них при этом пытались уместиться новые предприятия.  
  
Так как Эфир сотрудничал с №47, контингент там был свой в доску. Едва Кристалис успели войти внутрь, как их осыпал град приветствий.  
  
— Да ладно, это же Каэль! Добрый день!  
  
Это была некая девушка в пиджаке и длинной синей юбке в клетку. Держа в одной руке пакет с покупкой, другой она поправила очки и, улыбнувшись, вышла из бутика.  
  
— Я видел ваше выступление, было круто! — взволнованно воскликнул из-за вешалки с брюками мальчишка лет пятнадцати, который зачесал вверх свои короткие волосы и залил их лаком — было похоже, что он хотел сделать ирокез, но пока ещё боялся.  
  
— Я думал, Вас нигде при свете дня не встретишь, — усмехнулся мужчина с короткими синими волосами и жилеткой, накинутой на голый торс, и Каэль с такой же насмешкой бросил ему: «Кто бы говорил, Ночной Охотник!»  
  
— Гениальные Дилетанты снова в деле, да?  
  
Этот вопрос прозвучал тогда, когда Кристалис уже были на полпути к кассе. Его задал высокий широкоплечий мужчина с длинными чёрными волосами, зачёсанными назад, и густо подведёнными глазами. Мортред оглядела его с ног до головы, и на её лицо наползла улыбка — ей, видимо, понравился почти полностью кожаный костюм со всякими замочками и цепями. Ланае, кстати, тоже. Фантом покачала головой:  
  
— Нет, Невермор. У нас другой проект теперь.  
  
— Ого, вы тут всем составом? — послышался другой голос, несколько игривый. Женщина в красном топе и чёрных брюках с низкой талией вышла из-за прилавка. — Не зря я сегодня пришла на работу! И как вы называетесь?  
  
— Кристалис, — ответила Мортред.  
  
— Так! — оживился Невермор и начал подходить по очереди ко всем участникам группы. — Тебя я знаю, Каэль, тебя, Мортред, тоже, и вас, рыжая и зелёный, — на этих словах Рубик и Лиралей возмущённо воскликнули, — а вот ты, с платком, никогда к нам не заходила!  
  
Он остановился напротив Ланаи и строго уставился на неё. Той стало неловко, когда она заметила, что он, мало того, что был намного выше её, так ещё и носил красные склеральные линзы. «Демон во плоти». Впрочем, от этого демона приятно пахло парфюмом.  
  
— Это Ланая Темплар, — представила её Мортред. — Она наша профессиональная клавишница. Ланая, это Невермор. У них с Акашей, — она показала рукой в сторону женщины у прилавка, — совместный бизнес.  
  
— Здравствуйте, — выдала Ланая, посмотрев на Невермора и на Акашу по очереди. Акаша, подмигивая, помахала ей ручкой. Невермор вдруг заулыбался (жутко, правда, но искренне), слегка наклонился и протянул ей руку:  
  
— Приятно познакомиться, Ланая Темплар!  
  
Ланая ответила на жест, и Невермор энергично затряс её руку, не прекращая улыбаться и смотреть на неё пустым красным взглядом. От этого становилось ещё жутче. Отпустив, наконец, ладонь Темплар, он любезно добавил:  
  
— Не желаешь посмотреть мою коллекцию писем?  
  
— Это вопрос с подвохом? — нахмурилась Ланая.  
  
— Это реальная коллекция писем со всего света, — с усмешкой вмешалась в разговор подошедшая Акаша. Она спросила: — Сколько их у тебя уже, Неверморчик?  
  
— Сто пять и тридцать шесть! Сто пять — просто письма, а тридцать шесть — мои самые любимые! — гордо заявил Невермор. Он снова обратился к Ланае: — Я думаю, в каждом письме остаётся частичка души человека. И у меня есть привилегия владеть ими! Разве это не прекрасно, Ланая?  
  
— Э-э-э… — Ланая всё не могла избавиться от неловкости перед его странной манерой улыбаться. А фраза о частичках души и вовсе убедила её в демоничности этого мужчины.  
  
— Невер, не смущай новичков, — сказала Лиралей, закатив глаза. Должно быть, она слышала эти речи множество раз. Невермор недовольно посмотрел на неё, но ничего не сказал, а Акаша засмеялась, прикрыв рот рукой. Каэль, не слишком-то заинтересованный в этой беседе, спросил:  
  
— Есть обновления?  
  
— Ещё как, дорогуша! — кивнула ему Акаша и властно поманила рукой мужчину из дальнего угла помещения. — Наш новый консультант покажет вам.  
  
— Консультант? Да вы растёте! — присвистнула Мортред.  
  
— Ну-у-у, не дело это — такой женщине, как я, целыми днями стоять за прилавком, — лениво протянула Акаша.  
  
— И такому мужчине, как я! — влез Невермор, чем заставил Рубика прыснуть от смеха. Ланая же удержалась и выдала лишь подрагивающую улыбку.  
  
Консультант тем временем подошёл к компании, и Ланая, наконец, смогла разглядеть, как он выглядел. Его отличала довольно бледная кожа; голова его была побрита налысо, подбородок слегка оброс светлой растительностью, а с шеи свисала серебряная цепь. Одет он был во всё чёрное — точно как Каэль на своей работе — и обе его руки были забиты татуировками; среди этих татуировок особенно бросался в глаза обледеневший череп, из глазниц которого росли белые цветы. Ланая заметила, что не одну её заинтересовал этот череп — например, Лиралей беззастенчиво уставилась на него, приоткрыв рот.  
  
— Лич здесь! — объявил консультант, заложив руки за спину. — Чем могу вам помочь?  
  
— Покажи всё самое шикарное, — распорядилась Мортред. — Мы пришли за сценическими образами.

* * *

_«Никогда не работай!»_  — провозглашал нарисованный Мангикс, легендарный пивовар.  _«Шшш…»_  — предостерегало жуткое белое лицо с пустыми глазницами, чей рот был заклеен красным крестом.  _«Анархия — мать порядка!»_  — заявлял белый текст на чёрном фоне.  _«Иногда мы жестоки с теми, кого любим»_  — говорила надпись под окровавленным ножом.  _«Откажись от «Танго», сохрани лес!»_  — призывал текст на светло-зелёной футболке, а за текстом следовало изображение зелёного листочка. Множество «кричащих» футболок проносились мимо взгляда Ланаи, пока она следовала за группой по рядам одежды.  
  
Тут Лич резко остановился у одной из вешалок и вытащил футболку со словами:  
  
— Новые вещи немного дальше, — он махнул рукой, — но вот этот экземпляр, даю слово, просто обморозит вас своим цинизмом!  
  
На плотной тёмно-синей ткани обозначился девиз:  _«Семь к одному, один вместо семи»._  
  
— Разве это не оскорбление чувств верующих? — поинтересовалась Ланая, разгадав отсылку к учению о Семи Мирах.  
  
— Оно и есть! — восторженно подтвердил Лич.  
  
— Вас за это не закроют? — усмехнулся Рубик.  
  
— Дайр — светское государство, парень, — сказал Лич и улыбнулся.  
  
Ланая обратила внимание на остальных членов группы: все уже разбрелись, кто куда. Каэль стоял у вешалки с плащами и задумчиво приценивался, Мортред зависла у витрины с сапогами, облюбовав пару с распродажи, а Лиралей бегала от вешалки к вешалке, просматривала ценники на всех вещах и каждый раз раздражённо качала головой. «Похоже, им консультант без надобности», — Ланая вздохнула. Лич вновь привлёк внимание её и Рубика тем, что вытащил другую вещь и заговорщическим тоном сказал:  
  
— А вот ещё кое-что! На самом деле, за это нас могут серьёзно оштрафовать, я отговаривал от этого дизайна, но госпожа Пэйн настояла… она так любит опасные крайности…  
  
Лич хихикнул, прикрыв рот рукой, и отдал в руки Ланае свободную чёрную футболку с V-образным вырезом. Рубик подошёл к ней поближе, чтобы тоже посмотреть. Ланая расправила вещь перед собой и увидела яркий принт с горящей красной луной; про себя она отметила высокое качество рисунка. Затем, опустив взгляд ниже луны, она увидела надпись, тоже красную и горящую в огне: «Единство и гармония». Глаза Ланаи округлились от удивления. «Да это же… Безумная Луна!»  
  
— Экстрем… мально! — запнувшись, выдал Рубик. — Немыслимо даже! Я бы в жизни не рискнул в таком по улице пройтись!  
  
— Вот поэтому я и отговаривал, — с досадой произнёс Лич.  
  
— О чём это вы? — раздался голос Каэля за спинами Ланаи и Рубика, так неожиданно, что они оба отпрянули в стороны. «И обязательно так подходить!» — возмутилась Ланая. Она повернулась и передала Каэлю «экстремальную» футболку. Тот, задумчиво покрутив её и рассмотрев со всех сторон, протянул её Личу с коротким и беспристрастным:  
  
— Беру. Упакуйте вместе с этим.  
  
За футболкой последовал белый плащ с высоким воротом и золотистыми заклёпками на плечах и карманах. Принимая вещи, Лич не удержался от восхищённого свиста. Затем он и Каэль ушли к кассе. Ланая была настроена скептично. «Или я чего-то не знаю о его политических взглядах, или он рисуется. Ох, этот Каэль. Сначала отказывается от группы, а потом неожиданно влетает на сцену. Кто-то должен объяснить мне, в чём дело…» Она поискала взглядом Мортред. Та нашлась около низкого напольного зеркала: она примеряла ботинки из тёмно-коричневой кожи с поперечными красными полосками. Тут к Темплар подскочила Лиралей с возмущённым шипением:  
  
— Ну и цены у них! Почему всё, что мне нравится, стоит целое состояние?!  
  
— Закон подлости, — пожала плечами Ланая.  
  
— Ты ещё распродажу не смотрела! — ободрил её Рубик.  
  
— О, ну тогда пойдём! — сказала Лиралей, и были они таковы. Ланая, оставшись одна, решила подойти к Мортред. Фантом старательно рассматривала обувь на своих ногах и явно не могла определиться, стоит ли ей покупать эти ботинки или нет. Поэтому Ланая, приблизившись, негромко сказала:  
  
— Здорово смотрятся.  
  
— Да, — с полуулыбкой кивнула Мортред, — но я не могу понять, достаточно ли мне в них удобно. А ты что-нибудь присмотрела?  
  
— Честно говоря, не знаю, — Ланая в сомнении сложила пальцы в замок. — Тут столько всего политизированного, а я бы не хотела делать громких заявлений.  
  
Мортред села на мини-диванчик и стала снимать с себя ботинки.  
  
— Понимаю, — сказала она. — Может, тебе понравятся аксессуары? На них обычно нет надписей с призывами.  
  
— А где они? — озадачилась Ланая.  
  
— Возле кассы, — сказала Мортред. Она переобулась и со вздохом спрятала ботинки в коробку. — Всё-таки не подходят…  
  
Ланая направилась к кассе и увидела, что Акаша и Каэль, облокотившись на прилавок по разные его стороны, о чём-то беседовали, и Каэль то и дело беззлобно улыбался ей. «Сюрприз!» — растеряно подумала Ланая, видя эту картину. «Он ведь казался безэмоциональной глыбой…» Подойдя ближе, она, впрочем, не стала вслушиваться в разговор, так как её сразу заняла витрина с украшениями по правую сторону от кассы. Первым, что привлекло её внимание, — по причине своего знакомого вида — было кольцо Аквиллы, а точнее, качественная реплика этого кольца. Стоило оно, конечно, недёшево. Куда демократичнее цены были, например, на серебряное «кольцо защиты» (так оно называлось на ценнике) или золотое (а может, позолоченное) «кольцо регенерации» с красным камнем.  
  
Кроме разнообразных колец, на витрине лежали талисманы, медальоны и кулоны. Все украшения не были похожи на то, что обычно продавалось в магазинах бижутерии — в них было что-то магическое и влекущее. «Сделано с душой», как говорится. Ланае вспомнилась реплика Невермора о частицах души, и она усмехнулась. Вдруг её взгляд приковал один из довольно крупных кулонов: во-первых, он был ярко-красным и отливал приятным металлическим блеском, во-вторых, выполнен в форме косы. Ланая даже прислонилась пальцами к стеклу около того места, где лежало это украшение. «Разоритель» — гласило название на ценнике. А цена… «Чёрт возьми», — Ланая тут же расстроилась. «Разоритель» стоил три с половиной тысячи золотых. У неё и денег таких не было, и тратить столько на украшение не хотелось. Но… Ланая взглянула на него ещё раз. До чего же красиво блестело это аккуратное красное лезвие, обрамлённое белым.  
  
— Могу я что-то подсказать? — резко раздался голос Лича за её спиной, так, что Ланая чуть было не вздрогнула. Однако она привыкла к подобным ситуациям и просто ответила:  
  
— Нет, спасибо. Может, когда у меня будут деньги…  
  
— Что ж, ладно! — Лич пожал плечами и отошёл. Ланая со вздохом отвернулась от витрины и тут же обратила на себя внимание Акаши.  
  
— Что такое? Ценник расстраивает? — спросила хозяйка заведения с сочувственной улыбкой, оторвавшись от разговора с Каэлем. Тот тоже посмотрел в сторону Ланаи.  
  
— Можно и так сказать, — развела руками Ланая. — Из чего сделан этот «Разоритель», что он столько стоит?  
  
— Дело не столько в материале, сколько в истории предмета, — пояснила Акаша и тут же пропела: — Если тебе не хватает денег сейчас, то можешь купить его в рассрочку!  
  
— Я подумаю, — с сомнением ответила Ланая и пошла обратно к Мортред. Та уже примеряла сапоги с пряжками и выглядела куда более удовлетворённой, чем прежде.  
  
— Ну что? — спросила она, едва завидев подходившую к ней одногруппницу.  
  
— Как всегда, понравилось самое дорогое, — отозвалась Ланая. — А ты как?  
  
— Я, кажется, нашла, что нужно! — Мортред с этими словами подпрыгнула на месте перед зеркалом. — Однозначно, беру!  
  
Она вновь села на диванчик и стала переобуваться. Ланая тем временем вспомнила о том, что хотела расспросить Мортред. Она окликнула её:  
  
— Мортред…  
  
Фантом тут же подняла голову, и Ланая замялась.  
  
— Ты… ты сегодня свободна? — выдала она. «Кажется, это прозвучало не так, как я хотела…» Фантом слегка удивилась такому вопросу, но ответила невозмутимо:  
  
— Вполне. А что?  
  
«Так. Нельзя упустить суть разговора!» — Ланая уже начала волноваться. Она разъяснила:  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты мне рассказала о паре вещей.  
  
— Каких? — тут же поинтересовалась Мортред, убирая сапоги в коробку.  
  
— Например, о поведении Каэля. Не возражаешь сейчас, после магазина, пройтись?  
  
— Я бы, на самом деле, посидела где-нибудь, я так устала сегодня… — Мортред со вздохом поднялась. — Знаешь, мой дом всего через пару кварталов. Не хочешь в гости зайти? Потом от меня сразу в Таверну пойдём.  
  
— Я не против! — оживилась Ланая. В эту секунду у неё появилось приятное предчувствие — ей очень понравилась мысль поговорить, наконец, с Мортред наедине, в непринуждённой обстановке. И в то же время это очень волновало…

* * *

Мортред, как выяснилось, жила в старом пятиэтажном доме напротив магазина ритуальных услуг под названием «Милосердие». «Жуть какая…» — Ланая с недоумением оглянулась на вывеску. Кому только пришло в голову называть магазин подобного рода «Милосердием»? Не то насмешка, не то романтизация смерти. Они с Мортред зашли в невзрачный двор, и последняя, быстро выудив из кармана штанов ключи, открыла подъезд. Стоило только двери открыться, как через неё выскочила серо-голубая упитанная кошка и с задранным хвостом помчалась к ближайшему дереву.  
  
— Это Линкен, — представила Мортред кошку. — Она иногда забегает к нам от жильцов из другого подъезда. Милейшая особа.  
  
— О… понятно, — кивнула Ланая, и они вошли в дом. Мортред жила на третьем этаже, что у некоторых людей считалось идеальным расположением в пятиэтажном доме: не так низко, чтобы через окно могли запросто влезть воры, но и не так высоко, чтобы устать от подъёма по лестнице. Вновь Мортред достала ключи, чтобы отпереть дверь уже в свою квартиру. А точнее, отпереть и распахнуть со словами:  
  
— Добро пожаловать.  
  
Ланая неторопливо вошла внутрь, и Мортред, войдя за ней следом, закрыла дверь. Перед Ланаей сразу же предстала небольшая, но достаточно просторная гостиная, где были смело разбросаны разного рода вещи: на паркетном полу — несколько книг и журналов с множеством закладок, на диване — чёрные широкие штаны и огромная тёмно-зелёная футболка, на столе — пишущая машинка, диски и бумаги, а в углу комнаты нашла своё место барабанная установка. «Интересно, каково быть её соседкой? На барабанах звук ведь не убавишь…» Стены были изначально обклеены, в общем-то, обычными обоями в светло-зелёную полоску, но поверх них Мортред повесила столько плакатов и заметок, что эти обои почти не было видно.  
  
— Что ж, присядем! — дружелюбно произнесла Мортред, указав на диван, и когда они с Ланаей подошли, она куда-то ловко и ненавязчиво сбросила свои вещи. Лениво съехав вниз по спинке дивана, она спросила:  
  
— Какие у тебя вопросы?  
  
Ланая села рядом и задумалась о том, как ей лучше сформулировать.  
  
— Когда он… когда Каэль вышел на сцену, — начала она, цепляясь взглядом за маленький телевизор напротив, — казалось, только ты знала, почему это произошло. Объясни, пожалуйста.  
  
— Просто мы с ним давние друзья и коллеги, — пожала плечами Мортред. — Я насквозь знаю этого человека. Он, очевидно, снова увлёкся какой-то идеей, которая его подтолкнула на тот поступок.  
  
— Очень странный, — хмыкнула Ланая.  
  
— Почему? Вполне в его духе. — Фантом усмехнулась и, нашарив пульт, включила телевизор; тот стал показывать новости на тихой громкости. Ланая скрестила руки на коленях.  
  
— Что в нём особенного?  
  
Мортред в ответ начала показательно загибать пальцы:  
  
— Хороший голос. Умение держаться на сцене и создавать образ. Периодический трудоголизм. Незаурядный ум. — На этих словах она переключила канал на тот, где шёл какой-то фильм. — Я знаю, с ним сложно поладить, но он не такой плохой, каким кажется.  
  
«Как знать, как знать», — хмуро подумала Ланая и спросила:  
  
— Давно вы знакомы? И что за Гениальные Дилетанты?  
  
— Чертовски давно… Дилетанты — наша с ним группа.  
  
И Мортред пустилась в рассказ об этом проекте. О том, как она и Каэль решили сотрудничать. Солнце и луна андеграунда. Неформальные авторитеты молодёжи. О том, как они во многом поначалу сходились и плодотворно экспериментировали. Как затем их взгляды начали расходиться, и из-за нежелания каждого уступать всё развалилось.  
  
— А ты не боишься повторения ситуации? — тут же задала вопрос Ланая по окончании истории.  
  
— Помнишь, какой у меня эксперимент? — негромко произнесла Мортред, закрывая глаза — она всё ещё полулежала на диване.  
  
— Боюсь, у него такого устремления нет, — скептически ответила Ланая.  
  
— Он бы не пошёл к нам, если бы ему не нравилось то, что мы делаем.  
  
«И лучше бы всё-таки он сам объяснял своё поведение».  
  
_«Я волк в человеческом обличье! За честь своей семьи я разорву тебе глотку!»_  — кричал из экрана мужчина в красном костюме с высоким воротником.  
  
_«О, нет!»_  — возопил его оппонент, в ужасе наблюдая за метаморфозой — тот мужчина превращался в огромного волка. Сам процесс, конечно, оставили за кадром, показывая лишь перекошенное лицо врага. Бессмыслица. Мортред, заметив скучающий взгляд Ланаи, предложила:  
  
— Чай?  
  
— Не откажусь.  
  
— Тогда жди.  
  
С этими словами Фантом удалилась на кухню. Темплар же сначала оставалась на месте и смотрела этот глупый фильм по телевизору. Но очень быстро она отвлеклась от него на разглядывание плакатов на стенах: каких только исполнителей там не было! Большинство были знакомы Ланае лишь поверхностно, по статьям в журналах или по увиденным в магазине пластинкам. Особенно выделялся большой плакат с группой Abyssal Dream. «Она тоже любит их», — с теплотой подумала Ланая и перевела взгляд на заметки, которых висело около этого плаката целых пять штук. Темплар встала с дивана и подошла к стене, чтобы прочитать их.  
  
_«Переписать интервью (Слитис)»_  — гласил зелёный стикер. «Неужели то, которое она брала в прошлый раз в Киллмурлоке?» Жёлтый стикер ниже напоминал:  _«13:00 (пятница) — встретить Баратрума и расспросить о гонках»._  Голубой стикер —  _«рецензия на новый сингл Блинк! до пн!!!»_  Снова зелёный стикер слева —  _«позвонить в бухгалтерию»._  И, наконец, светло-красный стикер —  _«25 сентября в 20:00 — концерт Новых Башен»._  
  
«Мортред такая занятая персона, но всегда выглядит так, словно никуда не торопится», — подивилась Темплар, и в ответ её мыслям послышались медленные, размеренные шаги и оклик:  
  
— Что интересного, Ланая?  
  
Она обернулась и увидела, что Мортред пришла с подносом в руках, который она затем поставила на пол; туда же она кинула две подушки для сидения.  
  
— У тебя так много дел, — заметила Темплар, усаживаясь на подушку. — При этом ты самая спокойная женщина, которую я встречала.  
  
Мортред села напротив, скрестив ноги, и ответила:  
  
— Одно слово: медитация. Она помогает мне набираться сил.  
  
— Интересно…  
  
Обе взяли с подноса объёмные кружки — видимо, Мортред не была сторонницей старых традиций чаепития из маленьких чашек — и отпили из них. На вкус чай был с мятно-лимонными нотками и приятно согревал горло. На подносе, помимо кружек, также стояли две тарелки — одна с печеньем, другая с конфетами. То, как аккуратно были разложены печенье и конфеты, ещё больше приумножало уютность обстановки и радовало Ланаю; даже сама Мортред, будучи в своей родной домашней обстановке, казалась… уютной. Поэтому так просто у Темплар вышел вопрос:  
  
— Мортред, а какой альбом твой самый любимый?  
  
— Ох… — Мортред схватилась за лоб. — Ланая, это сложный вопрос, мне нужно подумать. А ты можешь назвать такой?  
  
С этими словами она потянулась за печеньем. Ланая наморщила лоб, вспоминая:  
  
— Знаешь, я слушала одну из пластинок Клауса Гули по меньшей мере сорок семь раз. Я бы сказала, что это и есть мой любимый альбом, но после такого заслушивания меня начало воротить от этой музыки — значит, это не совсем то. Ведь любимые альбомы — те, которые не надоедают, так?  
  
— Не обязательно, — пожала плечами Мортред. — Иногда нужно отдохнуть от того, что ты любишь, чтобы оно не потеряло для тебя прежнего значения. А ты ведь ещё и фанатка Даф?  
  
— После разговора с Рэйзором уже не так уверена, — хмыкнула Ланая. — Но их музыка, определённо, беспрецедентна на данный момент.  
  
— О, перестань говорить фразами из журналов! — ухмыльнулась Мортред, чем заставила Ланаю смутиться. «А ведь и правда, я читала что-то такое…» Чтобы замять свою неловкость, она взяла в руки конфету. К сожалению, конфета оказалась слишком сладкой на её вкус, и пришлось обильно запивать её чаем. Фантом тем временем снова заговорила:  
  
— Мне кажется, мой любимый альбом — это дебютный у Nocturnal Radiance, он недавно вышел. Но это сегодня он любимый. Завтра может быть что угодно другое.  
  
— Ого, я ведь слышала его! — обрадовалась Ланая. Тут она вспомнила и добавила: — Кстати, я послушала по твоему совету…  
  
— …Диффьюзал? — закончила за неё Фантом, и Темплар кивнула. — И как тебе?  
  
— Я ожидала услышать что-то из ряда вон выходящее, а там оказались поп-песни! Но до чего душевные!  
  
— То есть я была права?  
  
— Удивила и влюбила в себя, да.  
  
Отчего-то эта фраза повисла в воздухе между ними, и Ланая невольно задумалась о том, как бы она звучала в несколько другом контексте. Например, в контексте её отношения к Мортред. «Удивила — да, но влюбила?.. Сильное заявление», — Ланая с сомнением посмотрела на свою собеседницу. Ей, безусловно, было приятно общаться и находиться рядом с Мортред. И иногда она волновалась из-за неё. Нередко вспоминала о ней. Но как-то называть и чётко определять это чувство пока не хотелось. Просто ловить бы моменты и всё. Хотя бы вот этот миг, когда Мортред сидела напротив Ланаи и забавно грызла печенье. Правда потом она случайно зажевала несколько из своих распущенных волос и, отплёвываясь, немного сердито сказала:  
  
— Всё-таки я должна подстричься.  
  
Ланая взглянула на свои волосы, покрутила в руках прядь и сказала:  
  
— Я давно об этом думаю. Хотелось бы каре сделать.  
  
— Почему не делаешь?  
  
— Не знаю. Решиться не могу, что ли.  
  
— Так давай решимся на это вместе? Сейчас или никогда.  
  
Ультимативное предложение Фантом озадачило Ланаю, и она медленно повторила:  
  
— Сейчас?  
  
— Да. — Мортред произнесла это серьёзно, но при этом в глазах её плясали весёлые искорки.  
  
Ланая с колебанием вновь осмотрела свою причёску. «Не то чтобы они мне мешали…» — с жалостью подумала она, но тут же на ум пришли многочисленные воспоминания о том, как эти длинные волосы то и дело чуть не душили её во сне и спутывались. А сколько времени уходило на приведение этих волн в порядок! Да и случаи, как у Мортред, тоже имели место. В итоге, убедив себя мыслью о том, что волосы всё равно потом отрастут, Ланая сказала:  
  
— Я согласна.  
  
— И так Отличница становится хулиганкой! — объявила Мортред, поднимаясь с места и указывая на дверь. — Сейчас я найду ножницы, а ты можешь пока пойти в мою комнату.  
  
Ланая послушно кивнула и, допив свой чай, направилась к указанной двери. Ей открылось маленькое помещение, где стояли кровать, комод, стул и зеркало в полный рост. На стенах, в отличие от гостиной, не было ни обоев, ни плакатов, ни заметок; они были просто покрашены светлой краской. Покрывало на кровати также было однотонным; окно обрамлялось плотными шторами. «Я поняла!» — Ланаю осенила мысль. «Там, в гостиной — вся жизнь, все дела, а здесь — уголок спокойствия, чистый лист, место, где можно спрятаться и просто хорошо поспать. Вот это дизайн!» Фантом пришла с расчёской, парикмахерскими ножницами и пульверизатором.  
  
— Я не делала этого раньше и, признаться, уже разволновалась, — шутливо произнесла она. — Ты готова к тому, что я могу накосячить?  
  
— Всё поправимо, пока мы живы, — с мудрым видом изрекла Темплар, усаживаясь на стул напротив зеркала. Мортред подошла сзади и, отложив пока инструменты на комод, распустила волосы Ланаи. Прикосновения её рук к волосам были деликатными и приятными, так что Ланая прикрыла глаза. И она не открывала их всё то время, пока Мортред стригла её.  
  
Уже в первый подход Мортред отстригла очень большую длину, и Ланая внутренне пришла в ужас, как это обычно бывает при первой радикальной стрижке. Но скоро она осознала, насколько легче ей стало без этой длины, и постепенно успокоилась, хотя не могла пока совладать с чувством пустоты ниже шеи. Все дальнейшие подходы Мортред уже не убирала много длины, она лишь корректировала результаты первого состригания; расчёска то и дело мягко проходила по прядям, мягкий и глубокий голос командовал наклонить голову то так, то по-другому… и, наконец, Ланая услышала:  
  
— Зря ты закрыла глаза. Как же мне уберечь тебя от шока?  
  
— Не думаю, что это страшно, — заверила её Ланая. Она внутренне приготовилась к тому, что должна была увидеть в зеркале, и распахнула глаза. И, как ни странно, увидела всего лишь себя. С довольно аккуратным каре.  
  
— Ты точно не занималась этим раньше? — уточнила Ланая, рассматривая свою новую причёску в зеркале. «Теперь ничего не падает мне на плечи… до чего же странно».  
  
— Честно, — подтвердила Мортред. — Но, вижу, первый блин не комом?  
  
— Ещё как!  
  
Слегка привыкнув к новому образу, Ланая пришла в восторг. Ей определённо нравилось то, как лежали короткие теперь волосы, и как легко было взмахнуть ими.  
  
— А у тебя, случайно, нет опыта? — осведомилась Мортред.  
  
— Ни капли, — помотала головой Ланая. — Может, я не буду…  
  
— Ну, нет! — тут же запротестовала Фантом. — Мы договорились, помнишь?  
  
— Ладно, — вздохнула Ланая, уступая место у зеркала Мортред. «Но мне ведь так нравятся твои волосы», — с тоской подумала она, глядя на её пышную шевелюру. Взяв пряди в руки, она тем более загрустила от мысли, что могла испортить всё это великолепие. «Так, хватит!» — прервала себя Ланая. «Нужно лишь постараться».  
  
— Насколько коротко? — спросила Темплар.  
  
— Насколько тебе хватит духу.  
  
«Она так просто доверяет мне это…» Темплар нежно провела пальцами по всей длине волос и решила, что будет укорачивать их постепенно.  
  
Скоро на пол посыпались короткие чёрные обрезки; там же до сих пор лежали состриженные волосы Ланаи, и она, смотря на внушительную копну, не знала, хотелось ли ей заплести их в косу и сохранить себе на память или просто выбросить. Темплар не была сторонницей накопления всякого рода хлама, но в этой ситуации засомневалась. Она состригала волосы Мортред максимально аккуратно и понемногу, очень часто расчёсывала, подолгу присматривалась и подравнивала причёску. Прикасаясь к голове Мортред, которая, кстати, тоже решила закрыть глаза на время стрижки, Ланая чувствовала некую… интимность этой ситуации. Будто её посвятили в тайну. Молчание только усиливало это чувство, заставлявшее трепетать, поэтому Ланая спросила:  
  
— Морт… а ты можешь написать о Кристалис статью?  
  
— Нет, это будет плохим тоном, — ответила Фантом. — Когда производитель пытается сам рекламировать свой продукт, всегда выходит какое-то навязчивое дерьмо. Гораздо лучше будет, если другие напишут о нас.  
  
— Понимаю, — кивнула Ланая, состригая волосы дальше — они были уже по лопатки их обладательнице. Дойдя до плеч, Ланая поняла, что не хочет брать выше — вероятность всё испортить сильно возрастала. Она сделала последние штрихи и, опустив ножницы, сказала:  
  
— Я не могу дальше.  
  
Мортред открыла глаза, встала на ноги и, спокойно осмотрев своё отражение в зеркале, заметила:  
  
— Да я словно из хорошей парикмахерской.  
  
— Я старалась… — Ланая невольно заулыбалась, внутренне очень радуясь тому, что Мортред понравился результат, и решила подмести пол. Но только она положила инструменты на комод и двинулась к двери, Мортред остановила её:  
  
— Я сама уберу. Лучше подойди сюда… — она протянула ей руку. Темплар, слегка колеблясь, подошла и взяла протянутую ладонь, прохладную и приятную на ощупь. Перед девушками стояли в зеркале они сами, такие же, как и прежде, но с другими причёсками и неким ощущением триумфа.  
  
— Поприветствуй дивных новых нас. — Мортред тепло улыбнулась отражению Ланаи, и та тихо засмеялась в ответ.

* * *

Тем же вечером в Таверне выступала Лина со своей группой. Но Кристалис об этом не знали, и у них, разумеется, возникли проблемы на входе — охранник Акс не хотел пропускать их без билетов. В итоге всё уладилось лишь потому, что Акс узнал в Каэле продавца из сорок седьмого магазина. Группа прошла в клуб условно бесплатно — позже Каэль должен был подарить Аксу один любой товар, который он выберет в магазине — и даже получила места за столиками. Тем не менее, настроение Лиралей было испорчено такой неожиданностью. Весь зал клуба был битком наполнен людьми, шумными и подвижными людьми, которые обожали Чистый Урон. Лиралей смотрела на них с балкона, и время от времени ей хотелось громко фыркнуть по поводу всего этого.  
  
«По крайней мере, мы пришли почти к концу сета, и скоро мне не придётся это слушать!» — попыталась она утешить себя.  
  
А Лина тем временем надрывалась над микрофоном в руках, маленький и уродливый гитарист скакал, как кузнечик, басистка и барабанщица с серьёзными минами играли простейшие партии. Ветрокрылой их музыка казалась абсолютной безвкусицей, хотя это и был, по мнению журналистов, «грамотный синтез всех новых тенденций в Дайровской музыке». А может быть, её раздражала не столько сама музыка, сколько то, что это делала Лина. Но и музыка тоже отстой.  
  
— «Боттл» для Вас! — прозвучал над её ухом знакомый бодрый голос — это был Даззл, работавший в Таверне официантом с незапамятных времён. Он поставил на стол коктейль, традиционно подаваемый в низкой квадратной бутылочке, и Лиралей повеселела:  
  
— Спасибо!  
  
Даззл продолжил снимать с подноса заказы:  
  
— Два «Манго» — для вас! — Мортред и Ланая, которые где-то успели за этот день подстричься, тут же подняли со стола свои бокалы. — «Капли дождя» и энергетик! — а это были заказы Каэля и Рубика. Все поблагодарили Даззла, и тот ушёл. Лиралей пригубила свой Боттл и сразу поняла, что в этот раз он обещал быть несколько крепче, чем обычно. С тех пор, как сменился бармен, вообще всё в Таверне стало крепче.  
  
— Мы тоже можем здесь выступить, — задумчиво произнесла Мортред.  
  
— Да? — удивился Рубик. — Но тут же всё всегда заказано — либо известными людьми, либо знакомыми владельцев!  
  
Лиралей посмотрела на Мортред сквозь Боттл подозрительным взглядом:  
  
— Ты шутишь!  
  
— Неужели твои связи распространяются и до этого места? — с недоверием спросил Каэль, и тогда Фантом начала:  
  
— Ну, я не знакома близко со здешней администрацией, но знаю одного человека, который знает ещё одного…  
  
— Можешь не продолжать, — сказал Инвокер.  
  
— В общем, я этим займусь, — уверенно заявила Мортред.  
  
— Класс, — Каэль так и был скептичен.  
  
Лиралей в это время вновь бросила взгляд на сцену и заметила сразу, какое буйство царило в первом ряду: люди толкали друг друга так, что чудом оставались на ногах. Похоже, что всех всё устраивало, либо в фанатском упоении никто не замечал этой жуткой толкучки. Лина закричала:  
  
— Деньги не решают ничего! Деньги! Не! Нужны!  
  
И публика восторженно завыла вместе с ней. «Забавно слышать такое в Дайре», — кисло подумала Лиралей. Лина ведь тоже сбежала из Радианта, и в принципе Лиралей могла бы понять такое заявление — вбиваемые в голову с самого детства идеалы нельзя было так просто выбить — если бы не одно «но»: Лина делала всё возможное, чтобы продать свою музыку. Не просто донести идею, но ещё и извлечь из этого максимальную выгоду. Как можно было при этом петь о противоположном убеждении?  
  
_— Ты! Ты хочешь уехать… туда?!  
  
Лина посмотрела на Лиралей со смесью упрёка и ужаса. Разумеется, об этом она говорила шёпотом.  
  
— В эту обитель грязного капитализма?! — всё-таки осмелилась она добавить.  
  
Тогда они едва начали учиться в средней школе. В момент этого конкретного разговора — шли домой после уроков, обе в чёрной школьной форме, с красными беретами на головах и портфелями в руках; у Лиралей волосы были заплетены в две тугие, закручивавшиеся кверху косички, которые ей решительно не нравились, а у Лины было каре с прямой чёлкой.  
  
— А чем Радиант лучше? Тут всё такое скучное! Даже концерты скучные! — прошептала в ответ Лиралей с возмущением. — Неужели ты веришь в то, что говорят по телеку?  
  
— Я верю в вечные идеалы, моё сердце горит, когда я думаю о том, сколько могу сделать для родины! — сказала Лина. Она мечтательно подняла взгляд в небо и положила руку на сердце.  
  
— Буэ! — Лиралей изобразила тошноту. — Опять ты за своим отцом повторяешь!  
  
— Это мои мысли! — возмущённо фыркнула Лина. — Так думают все нормальные люди!  
  
— А вот и нет!  
  
— А вот и да!  
  
— Да ну тебя, Лина!_  
  
До чего же забавно было спустя годы видеть Лину в «обители грязного капитализма», вполне довольную жизнью и зарабатывавшую на песнях о преданных ею идеалах! Да, Лиралей понимала, что, будучи маленькой, Лина поддалась радиантской пропаганде. Понимала она и то, что довольные жизнью из Радианта не бегут: должно быть, у Лины произошло что-то серьёзное, заставившее её изменить свои прежде непоколебимые взгляды и пойти на такой опасный шаг. Но обида за давние раздоры, произошедшие уже к концу средней школы, заставляла Лиралей выискивать в поведении Лины как можно больше грехов, пусть даже таких притянутых за уши.  
  
В клубе стало на мгновение совсем тихо — перестала звучать музыка со сцены. А затем раздались бурные аплодисменты и свисты; весь состав Чистого Урона стал раскланиваться и пожимать руки особо рьяным фанатам в первых рядах. Продолжался этот процесс минут пять, не меньше. Лиралей вдруг поняла, что слышала аплодисменты не только из зала — хлопали и некоторые из её товарищей. Рубик и Мортред.  
  
— Вам это нравится? — обратилась она к ним с долей укоризны в голосе.  
  
— Они хорошо отыграли, — пожала плечами Фантом.  
  
— Мне нравится, — простодушно сказал Рубик, и Лиралей со вздохом отвернулась обратно. Тогда он добавил: — Да ладно, сейчас же будет танцевальный сет!  
  
— Правда? — Лиралей тут же взбодрилась. — Ну, тогда надо заправиться!  
  
С этими словами она отхлебнула побольше от Боттла; следующие несколько секунд ей пришлось стойко терпеть жгучий вкус напитка, но оно того стоило — в груди словно загорелось пламя. Не то, о котором трепалась Лина много лет назад, а настоящая энергия.  
  
— Такой настрой я поддерживаю! — одобрительно произнесла Мортред, и Ланая согласно кивнула. — Каэль, а ты как?  
  
Каэль сидел, задумчиво подперев кулаком подбородок, и лениво тянул «Капли дождя» через трубочку. Он не сразу опомнился и ответил:  
  
— А… я воздержусь.  
  
Затем он вдруг встал с места и добавил:  
  
— Вообще, выйду подышать воздухом.  
  
— Как знаешь, — сказала Мортред ему вслед, когда он уже решительно направился к выходу. Лиралей не обратила на это особого внимания: её занимало только то, когда же, наконец, запустят танцевальный сет. И вот оно. Оглушительные ритмы заполнили клуб, и Лиралей, не помня себя, ринулась вниз по лестнице, чтобы зажечь на танцполе как следует.

* * *

На выходе из Таверны Каэля встретила блаженная тишина. На улице было прохладно и немноголюдно — всё же большинство находилось в клубе. Его компания не торопилась покидать Таверну, а он сам не горел желанием вновь туда возвращаться, посему он решил пройтись неподалёку и покурить. Отойдя от входа в клуб, он скрылся за стеной здания в переулке и вытащил из кармана пачку «Faerie Fire». Конечно, он бы с большим удовольствием покурил трубку, но носить её с собой постоянно было проблематично. Вздохнув и прислонившись к холодной стене, он поджёг сигарету в светло-зелёной скрутке. Напротив него зияла надпись на соседнем здании из красного кирпича:  _«ПЕРЕСТАНЬ ГОВОРИТЬ»._  О, это дурацкое чувство, когда даже у стены есть к тебе претензии. А по правую сторону от Каэля, у мусорного бака около сетчатого забора, стояла тележка из супермаркета. Кому надо было её сюда прикатить?  
  
Каэль всё ещё мог слышать музыку, доносившуюся из клуба — там крутили что-то монотонно-танцевальное. Слегка сконцентрировавшись, он понял, что это была одна из песен Лесайла. Под звучание этого, в общем-то, не примечательного ничем, кроме своей «ядовитости», трека Инвокер задумался о Кристалис. Об этих людях, что находились по ту сторону стены — старая-добрая Мортред плюс ещё трое: знакомый со школы Рубик и едва известные Инвокеру Лиралей и Ланая. С Лиралей всё было, в общем-то, ясно — своенравная панк-девица без капли интеллигентности, но с вполне сносными навыками игры на гитаре. А Ланая была слишком неразговорчивой, чтобы Каэль мог её понять, но он уже заметил за ней не самые плохие музыкальные решения.  
  
И всё же этому всему чего-то не хватало, чтобы окончательно вырваться из рамок посредственности. Всё было только впереди, и, наверное, вступление в их группу стало одним из самых странных решений Каэля за всю жизнь. А может, и нет — по крайней мере, не намного страннее прежнего сотрудничества с Мортред. Каэль вспомнил чувство, охватившее его при выходе на сцену. Вот он, на возвышении перед множеством людей. Вот они, стоят, разинув рты, и ждут. Они — готовы слушать. Они — могут воспринимать. Неважно, как — главное, что у них есть физическая способность это делать. Аудитория, в которую можно транслировать свою идею. Элементы, на которые можно влиять. Почва, чтобы сеять сомнения. Инвокер не мог скрывать от себя, что ему это нравилось, да и не собирался. Он действительно чувствовал себя на своём месте, когда находился на публике и мог управлять настроением других людей, их действиями, их мыслями.  
  
Занятным было для Инвокера то, что Войд оказался поклонником ситуационизма, так как он считал этого музыканта, скорее, отрешённым нигилистом. Открытия об отношении Войда к своему творчеству его не то чтобы разочаровали, но заставили задуматься, стоило ли приписывать другим свои мысли. Да и верно ли он мыслил — по поводу деградации звука, борьбы и прочего? Если он мог это видеть, значит, он мог попытаться что-то с этим сделать? Пробудить в себе давно усопшие чувства? Сотворить нечто, что отвечало бы, по крайней мере, его самоощущению? «И вот я снова пришёл к этой мысли!» — усмехнулся про себя Инвокер. «Едва год тишины закончился. Даже не знаю, чем в этот раз всё закончится».  
  
Вообще говоря, он довольно неохотно признал потенциал Кристалис, хотя и заметил его ещё тогда, когда Мортред устроила с новым составом джем прямо в его магазине. Если музыка его не трогала, он мог разнести её в пух и прах, но не мог предложить ничего взамен, ничего, что исправило бы её. А слушая Кристалис, он невольно представлял, как можно дополнить ту или иную мелодию. Определённо, они были далеки от идеала, но, каким бы критичным и придирчивым Каэль ни был, он не смог остаться равнодушным к тому, что они делали. И, таким образом, в последней песне их выступления он увидел в качестве недостающего элемента… свой голос.  
  
Дым от сигареты уходил в сторону мягкими волнами. Теперь Каэль думал о Рубике. Рубик, Рубик… смешной парень. Даже чудак. Инвокер не узнал его поначалу лишь потому, что старался забыть о своих школьных годах в целом — не о нём конкретно. Грандмаг ведь не давал ему покоя все старшие классы, отчаянно пытался показаться «своим человеком», переиграть Инвокера в музыкальных и культурных познаниях. Каэль не подавал виду, но его по-своему увлекала эта борьба, эти регулярные споры о том и о другом, которые он выигрывал — часто лишь за счёт своей невозмутимости при выдвижении аргументов.  
  
Его размышления прервала чья-то ругань, доносившаяся от входа в Таверну. Инвокер вяло выглянул из-за угла. Он обнаружил, что перед Аксом агрессивно и в то же время отчаянно распинался некий парень с тёмно-красным ирокезом и полупустым рюкзаком на спине.  
  
— А теперь ещё раз! — громко перебил его Акс. — Аксу надоело слушать твои бредни, поэтому вали отсюда! Акс знать тебя не знает, и он тебя сюда не пустит!  
  
«Это ещё кто?» — недоумевал Инвокер. Тот, что с ирокезом, злобно сжал кулаки и резко двинулся в сторону Каэля, отчего последний поспешил вернуться на своё место. Незнакомец завернул за угол и так быстро прошёл мимо, что даже не заметил Каэля. Тот, в свою очередь, присмотрелся к нему и узнал… «А, тот грубиян с фестиваля!» — Каэль скорчил страдальческую гримасу. «Не очень-то хочу делить с ним своё пространство». Однако, несмотря на такие мысли, Инвокер всё же оставался на месте; из тени он безмолвно смотрел в сторону незнакомца.  
  
Парень остановился около мусорного бака и уставился на него. Пара секунд — и он гневно сбросил рюкзак, выдернул оттуда барабанные палочки и совершил оглушительную дробь на этом самом баке. Резкий и громкий шум заставил Инвокера зажмуриться, но продолжался он недолго. Этот грубиян с фестиваля, видимо, был очередным уличным дилетантом. С дроби он перешёл на сконцентрированную ритмичную игру, задействовавшую также тележку из супермаркета. «О, космос! Снова оригинальная посредственность! Теперь я точно ухожу!» — раздражённо подумал Инвокер и бросил сигарету. Он резко развернулся, чтобы уйти из переулка, но в этот момент невольно прислушался к ритму. Такой… чистый, уверенный, отточенный и без лишних шорохов — хоть сразу на запись. Словно бы играл некто, прекрасно знающий свой инструмент — и инструментом были даже не барабаны.  
  
Так Инвокер и остановился в нерешительности на полпути. Игрок же был слишком увлечён, чтобы заметить своего единственного слушателя. Каэль стал украдкой рассматривать этого повелителя мусорного бака: телосложение у него было крепкое, все движения — чёткими и продуманными, а полосы на скальпе и щеках всё-таки оказались татуировками. На нём была рваная майка с хорошо просматривавшимся даже в темноте символом, начертанным на спине — зачёркнутой буквой «М». «А может, ты не такой уж и дилетант?» Инвокер медленными шагами отступил к своему прежнему месту наблюдения. Незнакомец же разогнался и завершил играть. Но это, безусловно, не было завершением концерта. Следующее, что он сделал — достал из бака пару недавно выброшенных пустых бутылок, ловко перевязал их шнуром, вытащенным из кармана, забросил на сетчатую ограду и подкатил тележку из супермаркета поближе к себе. Снова взяв в руки палочки, он быстро постучал три раза по баку. Затем — дробь по бутылкам, резкий и громкий удар по тележке. Потом он повторил всё заново ещё три раза. С пятого повтора он начал методично по очереди шаркать ногами по асфальту, почти подпрыгивая, и Каэль заметил, что подошвы его обуви издавали именно тот звук, которого не хватало в этой мелодии, который лучше всего подходил. Да что уж говорить, всё это странное и неожиданное выступление с подручными предметами получилось крайне гармоничным, будто незнакомец уже тысячи раз приходил сюда и играл на чёртовом мусорном баке. Но Каэль готов был поклясться, что никогда раньше не видел здесь этого человека. Конечно, тусовка была изменчивой, он мог прийти сюда в то время, когда Каэль отстранился от клубных дел. Но если бы этот незнакомец был здесь своим, его бы, наверное, не прогнал прочь Акс.  
  
Мелодия тем временем прогрессировала: игрок продолжал «вышаркивать» прежний ритм, но убрал из партии тележку и стал издавать парные триоли то на баке, то на бутылках. Всё это вызывало в Инвокере давние воспоминания о концертах, на которых он был. Вот они, истоки его любимых стилей — ноктюрн на флейте водосточных труб. Политическое заявление с ломом в руке. Набросок музыкального теракта. Так дико, безобразно, но, в то же время, по-своему привлекательно — в это конкретном случае, благодаря умелому оформлению. Это продолжалось некоторое время, и вот парень вдруг громко свистнул — ударил по тележке и опустил палочки. Руки Инвокера сами начали неторопливо аплодировать; каждый хлопок был отчётливо слышен в наставшей тишине. Игрок рывком обернулся и в панике стал искать взглядом источник звука. И вот Каэль вышел из темноты.  
  
— Замечательная акция протеста, — обратился он к незнакомцу. — Ты звучал интереснее, чем большинство отбросов-музыкантов.  
  
Незнакомец с недоверием посмотрел на Каэля и фыркнул:  
  
— Протест? Да мне плевать на всё. Кто бы ты ни был — давай без ярлыков.  
  
— Твоя концепция — никакой концепции? — хмыкнул Инвокер.  
  
— Моя концепция — пошло всё к чёрту! — сверкнул глазами игрок, и это заставило Каэля улыбнуться и выдать следующую фразу:  
  
— Браво. Очень по-панковски.  
  
— Я же сказал: никаких ярлыков! — огрызнулся парень. — А теперь, если извинишь…  
  
Он быстро двинулся прочь из переулка. Каэль не стал препятствовать, лишь усмехнулся вслед. «Какой талант глупцу достался…» Он постоял ещё немного и вышел из переулка тоже. Незнакомца уже было не видать.

* * *

_«Это была рубрика новостей Дайра, а сейчас в эфире — музыка! И открывает её новый сингл группы Чистый Ур…»_  — радио резко замолчало от того, что Лиралей, сидевшая на переднем сиденье машины, моментально вытянула руку к магнитоле и рывком убавила громкость до нуля. Каэль, будучи за рулём, лишь молчаливо покосился на неё. А вот на заднем сиденье тут же начал возмущаться Рубик:  
  
— Э-э-эй, я же послушать хотел!  
  
— Рубик, мы только что с их грёбаного концерта! — огрызнулась Лиралей. Рубик скорчил гримасу и замолчал. Мортред и Ланая вообще не участвовали в разговоре — обе сидели рядом и мечтательно смотрели в окно. Каэль не мог видеть всего через зеркало заднего вида, но ему показалось, что они держались за руки. Впрочем, его мало интересовали такие дела. Он сосредоточился на дороге.  
  
— Через квартал поверни налево, — с деловым видом заявила Лиралей.  
  
— И без тебя знаю, — хмуро ответил Инвокер. Очень скоро они остановились на светофоре у перекрёстка.  
  
— Налево, сейчас! — снова приказала Лиралей.  
  
— И сколько ещё ехать? — Каэль закатил глаза. Загорелся зелёный свет, и он поехал налево.  
  
— Да немножечко! — бодро сказала Лиралей. В один миг её тон снова сменился на строгий приказной: — Да поднажми, тут нет ограничения скорости!  
  
— Жду не дождусь, когда смогу выбросить тебя из машины, — утомлённо произнёс Инвокер, на что Лиралей залилась смехом. Через пару минут езды она подскочила на сиденье и стала кричать и размахивать руками:  
  
— Вот, вот, вот, мы уже на месте! Стой! Стой!!!  
  
От резкого торможения машину тряхнуло, и все на заднем сиденье встрепенулись. «Да за что мне это?!» Инвокер сжал зубы и припарковался — нарочито медленно, чтобы раздражить эту нетерпеливую и надоедливую девчонку. Однако Ветрокрылая выглядела довольной; как только Инвокер остановился, она без спешки открыла дверь и, глядя на весьма печального вида многоэтажный дом, с улыбкой сказала:  
  
— Вот и наше логово!  
  
Рубик вышел вслед за ней, и Инвокер, высунувшись из окна, язвительно прокомментировал:  
  
— Ещё и в новостройке живёте? Шатаетесь в жизни, как скрипач на крыше?  
  
— Чего?! — переспросил Рубик, но Каэль уже начал выезжать с места остановки. Всё, что он хотел — побыстрее добраться до своего дома. «Я что, водителем нанимался им?» — возмущённо думал он, вцепившись в руль.  
  
Без Лиралей и Рубика в машине стало совсем тихо, ведь Мортред и Ланая молчали — Инвокер был этому рад. Всё же он слегка прибавил громкость на магнитоле; на радио крутили какой-то старый заунывный хит. Инвокер не стал вслушиваться. Дорогу к дому Мортред он знал, поэтому ничего не спрашивал. До Речной улицы они доехали за семь-десять минут; там Инвокер остановился у «Милосердия», и Мортред, выходя из машины, сказала:  
  
— Благодарю за доставку.  
  
— Ну, хоть кто-то поблагодарил, — вздохнул Каэль, смотря в зеркало заднего вида. Мортред, однако, не сразу хлопнула дверцей — она наклонилась к своей соседке по сиденью. Несколько секунд они внимательно смотрели друг на друга, а затем нерешительно, словно чего-то смущаясь, обнялись.  
  
— До встречи, — негромко попрощалась Фантом и, наконец, ушла. Осталась лишь Ланая. Каэль, задумчиво постукивая пальцами по рулю, спросил:  
  
— Куда тебе нужно?  
  
— На Фонтаны, — ответила Ланая.  
  
— Далеко, — хмыкнул Инвокер.  
  
— Что поделать. Зато район красивый.  
  
— Не могу отрицать.  
  
С этими словами Каэль тронулся с места, и их едва начавшаяся беседа пока прервалась. По радио так и продолжали крутить крайне грустные и заунывные песни — наверное, там была особо депрессивная рубрика или что-то в таком духе. Ланая, подперев кулаком подбородок, смотрела в окно и почти не шевелилась. Даже в столь позднее время на дороге было полно машин, и некоторые с пронзительным лязгом обгоняли других или резко вылетали из-за угла, заставляя порядочных водителей смачно ругаться. В один момент, после того, как сквозь приоткрытое окно донеслось сердитое «хватит тащиться как старая кляча!» из случайной машины, внезапная скука побудила Каэля спросить:  
  
— Ты ходила в музыкальную школу?  
  
— А? — Ланая очнулась от своих раздумий. Инвокер повторил свой вопрос несколько громче, и она ответила: — О, да, семь лет фортепиано.  
  
— И как тебе системное образование? — вопросительный взгляд в зеркале заднего вида.  
  
— Думаю, это было полезно.  
  
— Чем?  
  
— Ну, знаешь, отвечу тебе словами своей преподавательницы: чтобы воздвигнуть даже самый причудливый монумент, нужен сначала простой и прочный постамент.  
  
— А если я хочу, чтобы монумент шатался?  
  
— Тогда ты всё равно сделаешь постамент и на него поместишь свой шаткий монумент.  
  
— Фальшь. Я ведь хочу, чтобы он по-настоящему шатался.  
  
Инвокер сам не знал, к чему он упорствовал в этом вопросе, ведь его не интересовали никакие гипотетические монументы. Ланая тоже будто лишь из желания играть словами отвечала:  
  
— Без постамента он не будет стоять и шататься вечно. Он просто упадёт.  
  
— Может, я хочу, чтобы он упал. Может, в моменте падения и есть идея.  
  
— Каэль, разговор с тобой ведёт меня в абсурдный тупик. — На этом Ланая снисходительно улыбнулась, что не понравилось Каэлю. — Правильно ли я понимаю, что ты музыкант-самоучка?  
  
— Точно, — кивнул Инвокер и завернул на перекрёстке направо. — Как и ты, я пианист, но другого толка.  
  
— Возможно, нам стоит сыграть вместе? — предложила Ланая.  
  
— Почему нет, — пожал плечами Инвокер.  
  
На этом разговор был исчерпан. К тому же, вдали показалась площадь Фонтанов. Буквально через пару минут они были на месте; Ланая быстро вылезла из машины, быстро попрощалась и так же быстро скрылась. Наверное, она дождаться не могла, когда уже попадёт домой. Как и Инвокер, который, развернувшись, поехал обратно на большей скорости, чем обычно. Из-за такого дальнего пути ему предстояло сделать круг и вновь проехать мимо Таверны. «А теперь — спать!» — засела в голове Инвокера одна короткая и решительная мысль.

***

  
И всё же, несмотря на своё огромное стремление приехать домой и лечь спать, Каэль сделал ещё одну остановку по пути. Всё из-за одной неожиданной встречи. Ни за что бы Инвокер не остановился, если бы встретил этого человека в любой другой день. Только на сей раз у него было странное настроение — возможно, навеянное всеми этими грустными песнями по радио, что звучали так, будто ведущие собрались дружно и романтично свести счёты с жизнью.  
  
Он тихо вылез из машины около сквера Мидаса, что служил также остановкой для общественного транспорта, и вновь посмотрел на человека, лежавшего на скамье у дороги. «Точно он», — убедился Каэль. Грубиян с фестиваля, повелитель мусорного бака и неизвестный игрок, который не переносил ярлыки и, наверное, страшно бы оскорбился, услышав все эти ассоциативные прозвища. Во всяком случае, Каэль так думал. Игрок не спал, он просто лежал на боку, подложив руку под голову и уставившись в пустоту. Инвокер сделал несколько осторожных шагов в его сторону, и тот встрепенулся. Завидев нарушителя его спокойствия издалека, он, будучи явно не в восторге, крикнул:  
  
— Чего тебе надо?!  
  
Инвокер ничего не ответил. Вместо этого он отставил в сторону прежнюю осторожность и быстро и решительно подошёл к своему незнакомцу. «О, космос, что со мной?» — мысленно задавал он вопрос, на который, в общем-то, знал ответ. Он попросту заинтересовался личностью этого парня. Был впечатлён мусорным перфомансом, как бы смешно и глупо то ни звучало. Он чувствовал, что тот должен был быть интересным. Обязан был — иначе всё это зря. Незнакомец резко вскочил со скамейки и принял оборонительную позу, решив, видимо, что должна быть драка. Каэль остановился напротив него, вальяжно сунув руки в карманы, и задал прямой вопрос:  
  
— Почему ты не спишь дома?  
  
— Какая разница! — агрессивно ответил незнакомец, и уже на этом моменте Каэлю захотелось развернуться и уйти. Но он решил продолжить:  
  
— На улице холодно — видишь, я в плаще. — Инвокер развёл руки, демонстрируя предмет одежды. — Если у тебя есть дом, ты должен туда пойти сейчас же.  
  
— Слушай, тебе делать нечего, как поучать меня?  
  
Незнакомец всё ещё говорил в агрессивной и нетерпеливой манере, но, по крайней мере, разжал кулаки. Каэль едва заметно изогнул губы в полуулыбке, видя это, и сказал:  
  
— Я задам тебе конкретный вопрос, а ты ответь мне прямо: есть ли у тебя дом?  
  
Незнакомец вновь напрягся и немедленно открыл рот, чтобы, видимо, выдать нечто гневное и резкое, но слова будто застряли в горле, и он, шумно выдохнув, ответил кратко:  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Как насчёт хост…  
  
— Деньги! — перебил незнакомец, нахмурившись. — Мне едва хватает на еду того, что я зарабатываю. Может, одолжишь пару тысяч золотых, раз остановился тут и выделываешься, а? Я вижу по тебе, что ты очередной заскучавший нуворишка!  
  
Инвокер тяжело вздохнул:  
  
— Пожалуйста, перестань портить всё. Я был в шаге от того, чтобы предложить тебе ночлег и даже вариант работы.  
  
— Да? — недоверчиво изогнул брови парень. — Это как вообщ… что, чёрт возьми, тебе нужно?!  
  
Отшатнувшись, он опять принял боевую стойку. «Какой же он невыносимый!» — со злостью подумал Инвокер. Он начал жалеть, что ввязался в этот разговор, и мгновенно распалился:  
  
— Слушай, я никому и никогда прежде таких одолжений не делал. Ты без денег, ты без дома, тебе нужна была помощь свыше — ну, вот пришёл прекрасный я, чтобы дать её тебе. Почему ты просто не можешь молча принять, пока судьба благосклонна к тебе, пока ты значишься в планах промысла божьего и так далее, и тому подобное?  
  
Парень тем временем всматривался в лицо Каэля, словно силясь вспомнить что-то. Когда Инвокер замолк, он, опуская кулаки, несколько нерешительно выдал:  
  
— А ты… ты же тот… с фестиваля?  
  
— Как и ты, — хмуро ответил Инвокер.  
  
— И ты вот так просто поможешь мне? — усмехнулся незнакомец, и Каэль отметил про себя, что у того были на редкость ровные и белые зубы.  
  
— Конечно же, нет, — покачал головой Каэль, — с тебя одна услуга.  
  
— Ну, вот! — слегка разочарованно выдал парень. — Но ничего удивительного — в Дайре не существует понятия «бесплатно». Что за услуга?  
  
«Он говорит об этом так, словно он сам не из Дайра», — с подозрением подумал Инвокер и сказал:  
  
— Ты сыграешь для меня ещё раз, как сегодня у клуба.  
  
Парень озадаченно уставился на него.  
  
— И всё? — спросил он.  
  
— И всё, — кивнул Каэль.  
  
— Ладно. А тут точно нет подвоха?  
  
— Не испытывай мои нервы! — отмахнулся Инвокер.  
  
 — Эй, я ведь тебя знать не знаю! — возмутился парень. — Я вообще не доверяю типам, вроде тебя, но особого выбора у меня, похоже, нет. Скажи хотя бы своё имя?  
  
— Каэль. А ты?  
  
— Я Магина. А ты, значит, тот популярный в городе тип… — Магина сощурился с хитрой улыбкой, и Каэль поспешил прервать его:  
  
— Просто иди в машину, пока я не передумал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> О том, почему магазин Акаши и Сфа называется Эфир: это просто перевод самого имени "Акаша" с санскрита.  
> Упомянутые группы: Tangerine Dream, Neu!, Einstürzende Neubauten, Nocturnal Emissions.  
> Момент с игрой Антимага был вдохновлён фильмом "Звуки шума".


	7. Трудовые будни

У Магины было много вопросов. Кроме закономерных «почему» и «зачем» были также «что у тебя за дела с той группой?» и «почему вся твоя музыкальная коллекция стоит вон в том шкафу под замком?» Однако Магина не спросил ни о чём, поскольку заснул, едва его голова коснулась подушки. А утром он обратил внимание на стол. Там лежали разные книги, по-видимому, совсем недавно купленные, так как часть их ещё не была распакована. Взгляд Магины зацепила та, что лежала у самого края, тонкая, с мягкой чёрной обложкой. Увидев название «История некоторых магических артефактов», он едва заметно усмехнулся. Едва заметно — как раз настолько, чтобы вошедший в гостиную Каэль это увидел и процедил:  
  
— Что смешного?  
  
Магина уже не стал скрывать улыбки.  
  
— Я не думал, что ты  _такое_  читаешь.  
  
— «Такое»? — хмыкнул Каэль.  
  
— Просто, знаешь, я против всякой магии… — начал объяснять Магина, но Инвокер решительно перебил его:  
  
— Слушай, товарищ Антимаг, мне не очень-то интересно твоё мнение по этому поводу. Для бедного и обездоленного ты слишком заносчив.  
  
— То же могу сказать о работнике магазина! — фыркнул в ответ Магина, подняв руки за голову и упав на спинку дивана.  
  
— Смешная попытка задеть меня, — сухо произнёс Каэль, садясь рядом.  
  
Было раннее утро, настолько раннее, что даже на работу ещё не было необходимости собираться, но неведомые силы разбудили в одно время и Магину, расположившегося в гостиной, и Каэля в его собственной комнате, а затем свели вместе за едким диалогом. Каэль убрал волосы, сползшие на глаза, и взял «Историю артефактов».  
  
— Когда читаешь эту книгу, — начал он неожиданно для себя, — у тебя словно бы открываются другие глаза, которые видят за всем в этом мире ещё что-то. Содержание — бред, но то, как он написан, поражает.  
  
И «Антимаг», как его теперь прозвал Инвокер, на удивление серьёзно воспринял его слова. Безо всякой насмешки он сказал:  
  
— То есть, тебе это всё для вдохновения нужно?  
  
— Для обогащения знаний, — вздохнул Каэль. Он взял другую книгу. — Вдохновение — слишком эфемерно, непостоянно, я не могу на него рассчитывать. Ни в коем случае.  
  
Вторая книга обладала тёмно-зелёной обложкой; на ней были пушистыми мазками изображены деревья, а название чётко выделялось белыми длинными буквами.  
  
— «Как незаметно уйти в лес», — прочитал вслух Магина.  
  
— Кое-что из философии, — пояснил Каэль, — собираюсь прочесть в ближайшее время. Понять, насколько отличается моё видение…  
  
— Ты так уверен, что оно отличается? — поинтересовался Антимаг.  
  
— Всегда отличалось, — сказал Инвокер, пожав плечами. Прежде чем Магина успел что-либо ещё сказать по этому поводу, он резко поднялся и пошёл прочь. Как выяснилось через несколько секунд — на кухню.  
  
— А гостя не пригласишь? — проворчал Антимаг, поднимаясь с дивана.  
  
На кухне обнаружилось, что Каэль — он был в длинном атласном халате чёрного цвета в фиолетовую клетку — уже заваривал себе чай, и, судя по стойкому цветочному аромату, чай был какого-то модного и дорогого сорта.  
  
— Я не собираюсь тебе готовить! — возмутился Каэль, колдуя над кружкой. — Неужели ты на это надеялся? Да, слишком заносчив. Впрочем, — он отвлёкся, чтобы кивнуть на холодильник, — можешь там что-нибудь взять. Но один раз, повторяю, только один-единственный раз, поскольку ты тут больше не появишься.  
  
— Ну, спасибо! — фыркнул Магина и пошёл искать еду.  
  
Каэль тем временем через плечо покосился на него, заметив, что Антимаг был по пояс раздет, и на теле его зияли полосы-татуировки — такие же, как на голове, только больше. Они были похожи на намеренно неправдоподобную имитацию шрамов — и зачем? Зачем они так просто и резко пересекали мощную грудь и спину? Чтобы привлечь внимание, подчеркнуть, насколько тренирован их обладатель? Позерство. Но всё же, если в этом их цель, значит, они удачны, эти странные полосы на его теле. А может, в них нет вовсе никакого смысла. В любом случае, они отвлекали…  
  
Каэль одёрнул себя и торопливо ушёл с кухни; Антимаг отвлёкся от разглядывания полупустого холодильника и с недоумением посмотрел вслед. Инвокера не было до тех пор, пока Магина не встал у тумбы и не принялся за готовку завтрака — тогда-то хозяин квартиры объявился и дал знать о своём присутствии быстрым и решительным прикосновением ткани к плечу Антимага. Тот обернулся и увидел, что Каэль протягивал ему его же рваную майку.  
  
— О… спасибо… — растерянно произнёс Магина, забирая майку. Каэль сразу отвернулся, чтобы забрать чай и перенести его на стол, и Магина в это время спешно оделся.  _И что вообще за идея была притащить в дом заносчивого незнакомца, ещё и с дурацкими татуировками? Ах да…_  
  
— Кстати, Антимаг! — окликнул его из-за стола Инвокер. Магина отвлёкся от готовки, и Каэль, неспешно отхлебнув чая, сказал с деловым видом: — Я не лгал насчёт работы. Для тебя есть идеально подходящее место.

***

  
Бруд, хотя и относилась к своему бизнесу очень заботливо, бывала на рабочем месте с периодичностью «раз в никогда»: поскольку на её плечах был не только сорок седьмой магазин, она предпочитала наблюдать за рабочим процессом на расстоянии, находясь в наиболее «проблемном» месте своей сети. Ну, или у себя дома, с дорогими её сердцу пауками, за которыми, к сожалению, больше некому было присматривать. Но стоило только Инвокеру позвонить ей и сообщить о новом потенциальном работнике, как она встрепенулась и приехала уже через час, оповестив всех о своём присутствии звоном колокольчиков. Она вошла плавной поступью, еле слышно шурша полами длинного чёрного платья, и хитро прищурилась, когда увидела заскучавшего около прилавка Магину.  
  
— Это ты, мальчик, сюда работать пришёл? — спросила она, окинув его оценивающим взглядом, и слабо улыбнулась; именно по этой полуулыбке Каэль понял, что начальнице пока что нравился Антимаг. «Неудивительно, у него же такие татуировки!» — тут же возникла у него мысль.  _А-а-а! Да что он всё об этих татуировках?!_  Антимаг поспешно выправился и поднялся со стула.  
  
— Здравствуйте, госпожа Бруд Паукович, — вежливо поздоровался он, — да, я бы хотел работать у вас.  
  
— Отлично! — хихикнула Бруд, потирая руки. — Пойдём со мной, оформим договор, обсудим кое-какие формальности.  
  
— Т-так сразу? — опешил Антимаг. — Я ведь даже не представился…  
  
— Ну, так мне Каэль всё рассказал! — заулыбалась Бруд. — И он заверил меня, что ты ответственный работничек, а у меня нет оснований ему не доверять. Однако теперь всё будет на его совести.  
  
При этом она посмотрела на Инвокера, снова сощурившись, а затем «поплыла» вглубь магазина. Антимаг тоже оглянулся на Инвокера, всё ещё ошарашенный, и бросил короткое:  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Каэль лишь пожал плечами в ответ, и Магина ушёл за Бруд. «Что ж, больше я не буду просиживать всю неделю за прилавком. Будет больше времени… на группу». Каэль не смог удержаться от улыбки, когда вспомнил о Кристалисе. И тут раздался звонок.  
  
— Для нас есть место, — услышал он, едва подняв трубку.  
  
— А подробнее? — без эмоций спросил он, узнав голос Мортред. Та начала:  
  
— Так совпало, что тот знакомый моего знакомого пришёл ко мне на работу по каким-то своим делам, и я просто застигла его врасплох, и он позвонил владельцам клуба…  
  
— И они сказали: «Да, конечно, выступайте у нас хоть весь вечер»?  
  
— Конечно, нет! Пришлось долго вытягивать из них, что да как — пообещали все подробности при личной встрече. И, возможно, придётся немного заплатить.  
  
— Что ж, в Дайре слова «бесплатно» не существует, — процитировал Инвокер фразу Магины и невесело усмехнулся.  
  
— Не новость, — прокомментировала Мортред. — Нам нужно собраться с силами и выдать что-то крутое.  
  
— Выдать крутое — легко, а по-настоящему интересное — нет. Мортред, что с твоими приоритетами? — съязвил Каэль.  
  
— Каэль, ты ведь прекрасно понял, что я имела в виду, — невозмутимо ответила Мортред. — А теперь мне нужно работать.  
  
Она сразу повесила трубку, не дав Каэлю возможности что-либо ещё сказать. Впрочем, он и не собирался — не было настроения обсуждать такие вещи по телефону. Уже заранее было понятно: группе предстоят репетиции, репетиции и, наверное, ещё репетиции. Таверна, всё-таки, была одним из наиболее престижных клубов в Дайре, куда приезжали выступать известные коллективы, и туда нельзя было прийти ни с чем, как, например, на «Тёмную Луну». Инвокер облокотился на прилавок и скучающе уставился на дверь; словно бы в ответ на его скуку в магазин вошла покупательница — обыкновенная девочка-подросток. Она сразу направилась к Каэлю и чётко спросила:  
  
— Здравствуйте, у вас есть новый альбом Kaya Division?  
  
— Да, — ответил Каэль, лениво кивнув, — пройдите немного влево, он на стенде с новинками.  
  
Девочка тут же ушла, а затем очень скоро вернулась и без лишних слов расплатилась. «Вот так бы всегда: быстро и по делу», — подумал Инвокер, складывая деньги в кассу. Послышались размеренные и негромкие шаги: это Антимаг с Мамочкой Бруд шли к прилавку. Бруд почти шёпотом рассказывала Антимагу, судя по всему, тонкости работы, а тот, наклонившись к ней, заинтересованно слушал и кивал. Когда они добрели до прилавка, Бруд обратилась к Инвокеру:  
  
— Что ж, мой хороший, я передаю его под твою опеку.  
  
С этими словами она похлопала Магину по плечу и ухмыльнулась, тем самым заставив его неловко улыбнуться. Затем она добавила:  
  
— Покажи мальчику, как работать с кассой и где что находится.  
  
— Разумеется, — кивнул Инвокер. Бруд посмотрела на часы и сказала:  
  
— А теперь мне нужно идти.  
  
На прощание она показала вновь свою широкую и коварную улыбку и прошуршала полами платья до самой двери. Когда она скрылась, Инвокер пробормотал:  
  
— Всем надо работать, всем надо идти…  
  
Он посмотрел на Антимага, застывшего в ожидании, и спросил:  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь вообще работал на кассе?  
  
Магина отрицательно помотал головой. Каэль вздохнул.  
  
— Смотри, это не очень сложно…  
  
Он начал показывать и объяснять, куда складывать крупные деньги, а куда — мелочь; как выдавать сдачу; как удобнее и быстрее считать; Антимаг, тем временем, молчаливо внимал каждому его слову и, кажется, всё отлично понимал. Затем Инвокер устроил ему экскурсию по магазину, поведал, в частности, с какой полки доставать музыку для тех, кто просит «что-то лёгкое и весёлое», и по какому принципу упорядочены диски на стенде с новинками. В конце концов, он достал из-под прилавка старую толстую книгу и раскрыл её на нужной странице.  
  
— Сюда, — он показал на пустую строчку, — ты должен записывать все проданные за день товары и их цену.  
  
— Я должен всё это держать в голове? — впервые за всё время подал голос Магина, ошарашено смотря на книгу.  
  
— Ну, если тебе очень не хочется смотреть в кассовые чеки, — произнёс Инвокер, едва сдерживая смех — до того забавным ему показался искренне удивлённый взгляд Антимага. Последний же смутился и ничего не сказал. Зазвенели колокольчики.  
  
— Вот и твой первый покупатель! — оживился Каэль и уступил своё место за кассой Магине. Он уже приготовился сесть где-то рядом, чтобы расслабленно наблюдать за новичком и оценивать работу, но как только перед ним показалась знакомая тёмная голова, его надежда увяла.  
  
— Каэль, ты ведь в курсе, что… — взволнованно начала Ланая, но, посмотрев в сторону, столкнулась взглядом с Антимагом. — О… здравствуйте.  
  
— Добрый день! — бодро произнёс Антимаг, всем своим видом показывая готовность к труду и обороне.  
  
— У меня теперь есть заместитель, — пояснил Инвокер. Ланая лишь коротко кивнула и вернулась к тому, с чего начала:  
  
— Так вот, ты в курсе…  
  
— Мортред мне уже позвонила, — перебил её Каэль.  
  
— Ну, тогда отлично! — живо произнесла Ланая и хотела сказать что-то ещё, но почему-то замялась. Спустя пару мгновений тишины она спросила: — А у тебя есть новый выпуск «Проклятых инструментов»?  
  
— С этим вопросом рекомендую обратиться к продавцу, — вежливо отклонил её Инвокер, покосившись на Магину — тот стоял рядом, словно неприкаянный.  
  
— Да, точно! — рассеяно ответила Ланая и повторила свой запрос Антимагу: — У вас есть новые «Проклятые инструменты»?  
  
— Сейчас посмотрим! — ответил Антимаг и ринулся к дальнему стенду с журналами. Каэль закрыл лицо рукой. «Он же ничего сейчас не найдёт!»  
  
Ланая спокойно стояла, думая о своём, а Инвокер начал нервничать, поскольку Магина долго копался. С одной стороны, он хотел дать ему шанс разобраться самостоятельно, а с другой — его раздражала сгорбившаяся над нижней полкой фигура, которая, видимо, вознамерилась проверить каждый журнал и прочесть каждое чёртово название. В итоге другая сторона одержала верх над Каэлем, и он, поднявшись со стула, торопливо подошёл к Магине.  
  
— Он не здесь, — прошептал Каэль, слегка наклонившись к Антимагу. Тот поднял голову и непонимающе посмотрел на него, тем самым вызывая желание снова закрыть лицо рукой. Но Каэль сдержался и пояснил:  
  
— Поищи на ближнем стенде.  
  
Магина тут же выпрямился и побежал прочь в нужном направлении. Уже через минуту он гордо положил «Проклятые инструменты» перед Ланаей и отчеканил:  
  
— С вас семьдесят золотых.  
  
Глядя на это, Каэль не мог не улыбнуться. Прежде ему не приходилось обучать новичков по работе — их попросту не было — и он даже не подозревал, какой это любопытный опыт. Он сам давно утратил прежний рабочий энтузиазм, а вот у Магины, похоже, его было предостаточно. Вот только один энтузиазм не мог заменить недостающие навыки — например, такие, как работа с кассовым аппаратом…  
  
Инвокер подошёл к Антимагу, стоявшему над аппаратом с растерянным видом и деньгами в руках. Немного помедлив, он сказал:  
  
— Какие-то проблемы, товарищ Антимаг?  
  
Антимаг в недоумении перевёл взгляд на Каэля.  
  
— Это… куда там надо десятки складывать?  
  
«И всё-таки я немного переоценил его…» — с досадой подумал Каэль и строго произнёс:  
  
— Я ведь тебе показывал и даже не один раз!  
  
— Это мой первый день работы! — возмущённо воскликнул Магина.  
  
— Ладно! — резко сказал Каэль, а затем продолжил, сменив тон на более миролюбивый: — Покажу ещё один раз…  
  
— «Повторяю, один-единственный раз»? — усмехнулся Антимаг и с вызовом посмотрел прямо в глаза Инвокеру. Тот одобрительно хмыкнул:  
  
— Ладно, всё-таки ты неплохо учишься.

***

  
День прошёл довольно плодотворно и не напряжённо, так как Магина после пары оплошностей, наконец, понял, что к чему, и стал неплохо справляться со своими обязанностями; Каэлю оставалось только изредка помогать ему. Пока Антимаг продавал пластинки, курсировал от стеллажа к стеллажу, наводя порядок после посетителей, и пересчитывал деньги в кассе, Каэль решил разобраться с бумажной работой — достал книгу учёта, полную посторонних листов, и сел с ней в кресло, чтобы привести данные в порядок. Он отлично знал ассортимент магазина, помнил, что и когда привезли, поэтому ему не приходилось много раз вставать и перепроверять.  
  
За переписыванием данных в книгу, от которого его никто ни разу не отвлёк, он не заметил, как прошло время, и по завершению работы немного удивился тому, что небо стало уже красноватым от близившегося заката солнца. Он закрыл книгу и понёс её обратно на прилавок. Антимаг в тот момент распрощался с очередным покупателем, напоследок сказав:  
  
— Приходите ещё!  
  
— Это был постоянный клиент, — заметил Инвокер, пряча книгу учёта. — Он в любом случае пришёл бы.  
  
— Я просто говорю то, что нужно, — фыркнул Магина. Затем он посмотрел на часы и заметил: — Кажется, пора закрываться.  
  
— Подожди, в последние минуты тоже бывают покупатели, — предостерёг его Каэль. И точно: в следующее мгновение входная дверь распахнулась, и за ней оказалось два человека. Вот только они не были покупателями…  
  
— Каэль, у тебя что, появился друг?! — воскликнула Лиралей, едва зайдя внутрь, а Рубик ошарашено уставился на Магину. Тот, в свою очередь, вопросительно посмотрел на Каэля. Каэлю ничего не оставалось, кроме как сухо представить его:  
  
— Антимаг, это Лиралей и Рубик. Лиралей и Рубик — это Антимаг.  
  
— Ого! Твоё настоящее имя? — удивилась Лиралей. Магина покачал головой.  
  
— Я Магина, вообще-то. Антимагом меня только Каэль зовёт.  
  
Рубик на этих словах изумлённо поднял брови, но вслух лишь бодро сказал:  
  
— Приятно познакомиться!  
  
Он протянул Магине руку, и тот пожал её; то же самое сделала и Лиралей.  
  
— Так теперь ты тут работаешь? — спросила она и, не дожидаясь ответа, стала заваливать Магину другими вопросами: — А откуда ты? Сколько тебе лет? Что любишь слушать? Где живёшь?  
  
Магина, озадаченный таким вниманием к себе, не успел ответить ни на один из этих вопросов, поскольку вмешался Каэль:  
  
— Я, Каэль Инвокер, повелеваю: всем замолчать и немедленно покинуть магазин.  
  
— Ладно-ладно! — раздражённо ответила ему Лиралей и демонстративно вышла на улицу; Рубик, впрочем, остался на месте, растерянно глядя по сторонам. Магина и Каэль тем временем стали собирать вещи.  
  
— А вы для чего вообще пришли? — поинтересовался Инвокер. Рубик ответил ему:  
  
— Нам было по пути. И заодно хотели сказать тебе, что завтра планируется репетиция.  
  
— Как неожиданно, — хмыкнул Каэль. — Что-то ещё расскажешь?  
  
— Расскажу! Мы выступаем на разогреве у Чистого Урона через три недели! — воскликнул Рубик. Тут Каэль удивлённо вскинул брови.  _Чистый Урон? Самые популярные из бездарных? Вот так поворот!_  Пусть его и не интересовала эта группа, перспектива выступления в приличном клубе, а не где-то на отшибе казалась ему привлекательной. «А Мортред совсем не мелочится», — подумал он и удовлетворённо улыбнулся. Тут подключился Магина:  
  
— Это те, у которых вчера концерт был? Они популярные?  
  
— Очень! Разве ты их не знаешь? — удивился Рубик. Магина пожал плечами в ответ и направился к выходу вслед за Каэлем. Тогда Рубик, следуя за ними, покачал головой: — Ну и ну… мне кажется, чтобы не знать их, нужно и не жить в Дайре вовсе. Хотя, помнится, Ланая тоже не знала…  
  
— А я здесь и не живу, — вдруг вырвалось у Магины, но он тут же поправился: — Точнее, не жил до прошлой недели.  
  
И Рубик, и Каэль уставились на него после этой фразы. Так как они уже вышли на улицу, Лиралей, ждавшая их у витрины, тоже услышала это.  
  
— Ты что, из Радианта сбежал? — прямо спросила она, подойдя к компании, и Магина тут же испуганно шикнул на неё.  
  
— Не так громко, Лиралей! — попросил он, опасливо оглядевшись.  
  
— Да ладно тебе! — отмахнулась Лиралей. — Здесь-то тебе ничего не сделают за это. Мы с Рубиком тоже вот сбежали и живём себе замечательно. Ты уже разобрался с документами? А жильё себе нашёл?  
  
— Не совсем... нет, — признался Магина, — у меня же до сегодняшнего утра не было и постоянной работы, чтобы оплачивать аренду. Я находил ночлежки до тех пор, пока у меня не кончились деньги, а потом встретился с Каэлем.  
  
Лиралей и Рубик одновременно бросили выразительный взгляд на Каэля. Тот с лёгким раздражением спросил:  
  
— Ну, что такое?  
  
— Не знала, что ты такой добрый, — с ехидной улыбкой произнесла Лиралей и вновь обратилась к Магине: — Знаешь, мне кажется, в нашем доме как раз сдаётся квартира. Я, вроде бы, видела объявление…  
  
— Правда? — оживился Антимаг.  
  
— Да, точно, — присоединился Рубик, — я тоже видел объявление: однокомнатная квартира на четвёртом этаже с ежемесячной оплатой… пять тысяч золотых, что ли?  
  
— Отлично! Но почему так дёшево? — озадаченно спросил Магина.  
  
— Потому что это жильё расположено в новостройке на окраине, — разъяснила Лиралей.  
  
— Но если тебя не пугают тонкие стены, насекомые и хулиганы, бросающие камни в окна — переезжай, будешь нашим соседом!  
  
— Лиралей, серьёзно? Кто после такой рекламы захочет там жить? — фыркнул Рубик. Антимаг же встал между ним и Лиралей и, положив руки на их плечи, усмехнулся:  
  
— Ребята, я и не такое дерьмо видел. Покажите мне дорогу к своему дому, что ли.  
Неожиданно раздался голос Инвокера:  
  
— Я вас подвезу.  
  
Все разом посмотрели на него и воскликнули:  
  
— Да ладно?!  
  
— Да-да, — отмахнулся Каэль, — вы не знали, что я такой добрый и что я вообще человек. Не нужно повторять, уже слышал. Попрошу вас всех не задерживаться и пройти в машину.  
С этими словами он достал из кармана брюк ключи и, открыв двери своего автомобиля, сел за руль; все остальные поспешили заскочить внутрь вслед за ним.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Отсылки к группам: Joy Division


	8. Те, кто размышлял

_«На Стене было обнаружено новое экстравагантное граффити. На нём изображены в полный рост два целующихся Смотрителя: один — со стороны Радианта, другой — со стороны Дайра. Надпись над ними гласит: “Ничто не сможет разделить нас„. Многим людям так полюбилась эта парочка, что они теперь рвутся сделать фотографию на её фоне. Впрочем, не все разделяют этот восторг: петицию о закрашивании граффити подписали уже тридцать человек…»_  
  
Квартира Магины оказалась маленькой и потрёпанной на вид — как он, впрочем, и ожидал, узнав о цене аренды. Зайдя внутрь, он очутился в узком тёмном коридорчике, в конце которого был проход на кухню; слева находилась дверь в единственную комнату, а справа — двери в ванную и туалет. Он хотел было включить свет, но, едва взглянув наверх, он обнаружил, что лампочка была выкручена. Тогда Магина пожал плечами, скинул с ног обувь, оставил сумку на полу у двери и прошёл в комнату. Там его ждал двухместный раскладной диван в красно-белую полоску, пустой чёрный письменный стол, опрокинутый стул и огромный платяной шкаф с резными дверцами, что смотрелись несуразно в этой обстановке. Не было телевизора; впрочем, Магине он и не был нужен. Чего действительно не хватало, так это музыкального проигрывателя, поэтому Магина сразу решил, что будет каждый день откладывать деньги из зарплаты на магнитофон. Дома в Радианте у него был отличный магнитофон фирмы Ultimate Orb, и Магина очень жалел теперь, что не взял его с собой, когда уходил. Впрочем, купить такой же в Дайре явно не составит труда, да и выбор моделей здесь должен быть больше. Импортные товары, конечно, завозились в Радиант, но нельзя было зайти в первый попавшийся магазин и сразу же купить то, что увидел в рекламе — приходилось объезжать не одну торговую точку в поисках нужного товара.  
  
Думая об этом, Магина разложил диван и лёг, чтобы отдохнуть после первого рабочего дня и переосмыслить последние события в его жизни. Невероятно. Ещё полгода назад он был студентом на бюджетном отделении университета Турстаркури, жил в общежитии, получал стипендию имени Ревнителя Громобоя и вместе со всеми пел по утрам опостылевший студенческий гимн. Теперь же он оказался в другом мире и с другими проблемами, обзаведясь множеством странных знакомых — совершенно оторванный от прежней жизни и вынужденный строить новую. А виной всему — Тайлер Эстейт.  
  
_«Я хочу знать, что на самом деле случилось с моими родителями, чёрт возьми!»  
  
«Молчи, глупец. Ты не представляешь, во что лезешь. Либо ты не говоришь больше не слова и живёшь припеваючи, либо…»_  
  
И такие слова ему пришлось выслушать от Нортрома — того, кто стал для него мудрым наставником и в некотором смысле заменил родителей, что давно умерли… или были убиты. Магина устало вздохнул: одно лишь воспоминание обо всём этом лицемерии, царившем вокруг него в Радианте, утомляло его и бередило старые раны. Не то чтобы Дайр с совершенно чуждым укладом жизни нравился ему больше, но здесь он мог, по крайней мере, сделать передышку, пожить без следящих за ним всюду глаз и груза безосновательных обвинений на плечах. Интересно, мог ли кто-то в Дайре действительно помочь ему в личном расследовании против организации, под чьей защитой он жил столько лет?  
  
Магина имел весьма смутное представление о Дайре, сложившееся у него из рассказов старшего брата по имени Соул и повсеместной пропаганды. Потому и вышло, что он бежал вслепую, зная наверняка лишь то, что в Дайре не было цензуры и той тайной полиции, что в последнее время не давала ему покоя. Один лишь вид радиантских Смотрителей вселял в его сердце такой ужас, что он теперь даже не помнил, как ему удалось скрыться от них в подкопе и вылезти на противоположной стороне границы — эти конкретные события в его голове приняли бесформенный вид, превратились в смесь ошеломляющих чувств и адреналина. Он очнулся и перевёл дух только тогда, когда оказался в потоке шумных прохожих и увидел на ближайшем здании табличку: «Иллюзионная улица, 23». С того момента ему и предстояло адаптироваться к совершенно новым условиям.  
  
Первым правилом жизни в Дайре, которое он выучил, было: «Не верь бесплатным предложениям». Дело было так: во время своих скитаний по улицам он набрёл на некую парикмахерскую с вывеской «БЕСПЛАТНЫЕ ИРОКЕЗЫ*». Поскольку Магину вдохновляли панк-рок-группы, но о панковской причёске он даже помыслить не мог, когда жил дома, он, конечно же, радостно ворвался в это заведение. Но, когда мастер закончил свою работу, он выставил Магине счёт в тысячу шестьсот золотых, ведь бесплатным-то было только поднятие ирокеза, а за мытьё, стрижку, окрашивание волос и даже за любезно предложенный ему чай с печеньем взималась плата. Вот так Магина и распрощался с большей частью своих денег. Сколь бы честным человеком он ни был, а рассказать о таком позорном происшествии своим новым знакомым не смог, потому и сказал им, будто бы потратил всё на ночлежки. Может быть, радиантские СМИ и были склонны к преувеличениям и искажению фактов, но в утверждениях о «торгашеской лихорадке», что «свирепствовала» среди населения Дайра, было зерно правды — к такому выводу пришёл Магина.  
  
«Соул… как ты там? Хоть ты и не поддержал меня, хоть и предпочёл заблуждаться насчёт родителей, я не могу не вспоминать о тебе».  
  
В последнее время Антимаг был так занят решением насущных проблем, что переживания об оставленном им брате отошли на задний план. Теперь же, когда он обрёл относительный покой, горькие мысли вернулись к нему. Магина не сказал Соулу ни слова о побеге, поскольку они были в ссоре, но подозревал, что тот мог об этом догадываться.  
  
Именно Соул, многим известный также как Террор, «заразил» его дайровской модой: однажды он притащил домой охапку журналов и пластинок, и Магина, учившийся тогда ещё в средней школе, заметил это и стал требовать, чтобы брат ему показал, что у него там. Соул категорически отказал в просьбе, пригрозил Магине, что расскажет Нортрому о его прогулах занятий, если тот посмеет заикнуться о секрете, и спрятал всё своё добро так, что Магина, как ни старался, не смог его найти. Тем не менее, это не убило его любопытство, и он долго ещё донимал Соула по поводу тайных вещей. Наконец, Соул сдался. «Ладно, братец, я думаю, ты достаточно взрослый, чтобы увидеть это», — сказал он Магине с ухмылкой и ушёл куда-то, чтобы через несколько минут вернуться с коробкой в руках.  
  
Когда Магина открыл эту коробку и стал изучать содержимое, он обнаружил там с дюжину пластинок — среди них были такие молодые и громкие группы, как The Splash, Joerlak Dolls и Hex Pistols — и журналы со странными названиями: «Некроэлектрон», «Критический Удар», «Остров Песен»… А внутри — статьи и фотографии, которые не то чтобы были запрещены в Радианте, но явно  _не одобрялись_ , поскольку не соответствовали программе нравственного воспитания гражданина. Магину так увлёк этот мир альтернативных мнений и «возмутительных» современных песен, что с тех пор он заставлял Соула делиться всеми новинками, которые он доставал, и тот, пусть и с неохотой, делал это. Немного позже Магина и сам узнал, где их находить: одноклассник рассказал ему о Боуше Тинкере, торговце, который умудрялся провозить технику, книги, журналы и музыку из Дайра. Именно у этого человека Магина приобретал большую часть записей, среди которых были и демо-кассеты групп Мёртвые Щиты и Ведьмины Доктора.  
  
Вспомнив об этом, Магина тут же просиял, отвлёкшись от прежних мрачных размышлений: теперь-то у него был шанс попасть на выступление любого из этих коллективов! Нужно было только расспросить кого-то, кто был в курсе музыкальной жизни в Дайре. «Каэль?» — сразу пришло ему в голову имя. И правда, все признаки указывали на его обширные познания в этой области: работа в музыкальном магазине, огромная коллекция пластинок и кассет дома, участие в группе, в конце концов…  
  
Антимаг вспомнил о Кристалис. «Они были неплохи, пусть я обычно и не слушаю такую музыку. Новая волна, так ведь это сейчас называется? А Каэль… странный парень, даже не знаю, что и думать. Но, если он помог мне, значит, он человек хороший. Да и друзья у него будто бы есть, и знакомых много, только он выглядит одиноким. Не могу судить наверняка после одного дня знакомства. Постойте, а я и сам теперь… одинок. Может, у нас даже больше общего, чем кажется на первый взгляд». Магина тоскливо посмотрел в окно и обнаружил, что уже стало темно, поэтому он приподнялся на диване, чтобы дотянуться рукой до выключателя света. Пора было ложиться спать — в первый раз на новом месте. К тому же, хороший сон, возможно, приглушил бы одолевшее его чувство потерянности.  
  
Хозяином его квартиры был старик по имени Ишь’Кафэль — низкий, сухонький, с длинной белой бородой и хитрым-хитрым взглядом. Этот взгляд очень не понравился Магине, потому что он не любил, когда люди что-то недоговаривали и пытались незаметно провернуть свои мудрёные схемы обмана. Когда Магина поинтересовался, в чём причина столь низкой арендной платы, Ишь’Кафэль стал ходить вокруг да около: «Знаете, там ничего серьёзного, ни в коем случае, разве стал бы я сдавать квартиру в плохом состоянии? Я человек честный, и я вам говорю: с квартирой нет никаких проблем, кроме тех, что естественны для жилья в новостройке…» В итоге, Магина махнул рукой и подписал договор об аренде, ведь иного выбора у него пока и не было. В худшем случае, он мог съехать и подыскать другое жильё — теперь-то у него была работа. Пока что ничего страшного и невыносимого он здесь не обнаружил.  
  
Чувствуя, что он вот-вот уснёт, Магина ещё раз посмотрел на шкаф, на окно, на пятно на потолке и…  _стоп, какое ещё пятно?!_  Ему пришлось снова включить свет, чтобы рассмотреть лучше…  
  
Да. Это было тёмное, мокрое пятно, которое расползалось прямо на его глазах; уже в следующую секунду он ощутил, как на него тонкой струйкой полилась вода, и мигом вскочил на ноги.  _Ох уж этот старикашка, попадись он ему! О соседях-то ничего и не сказал!_  Магина выбежал из квартиры, злостно хлопнув дверью, и направился на этаж выше. Найдя нужную квартиру, он стал яростно колотить кулаком в дверь.  
  
Прошло, по меньшей мере, три-четыре минуты, прежде чем изнутри квартиры послышались неторопливые шаги. «Как вижу, они и вовсе не беспокоятся!» — возмущённо подумал на это Антимаг. Дверь ему открыла женщина с весьма тёмной кожей, чёрными волосами и мощным телосложением; кроме того, она была выше Антимага на голову. Она посмотрела на него сверху вниз и низким, тягучим голосом оповестила:  
  
— Я здесь.  
  
— Да я уж вижу! — фыркнул Антимаг и потребовал: — Извольте объясниться, что за потоп Вы устроили, едва я сюда переехал? Ещё и в такой поздний час!  
  
Женщина молчаливо склонила голову, не отводя взгляда от Магины и совершенно не изменившись в лице. Тут он заметил, что у неё были очень тёмные глаза, отчего практически не были видны очертания зрачков — может, в этом отчасти была вина плохого освещения в подъезде — и смотрела она таким странным, отрешённым образом, что ему стало не по себе. Чтобы как-то справиться с внезапно возникшим чувством неуверенности, он добавил:  
  
— Ну, чего молчите? Я жду ответа!  
  
Но его слова прозвучали совсем не так твёрдо и внушительно, как он хотел, и словно бы прошли мимо соседки. Та же, помолчав ещё немного, задумчиво выдала:  
  
— Потоп, значит?  
  
— Да, чёрт возьми! — вспылил Магина. — И пока мы тут стоим и разговариваем, он, похоже, так и продолжается…  
  
На этих словах он осёкся, потому что соседка вдруг схватила его за руку и потащила за собой, бросив через плечо:  
  
— Заходи.  
  
— Вы что творите! — возмутился Антимаг и попытался вывернуть руку, но, к своему ужасу, обнаружил, что хватка у этой женщины была сильнее, и его непреодолимо затянуло внутрь квартиры. Дверь за ними закрылась, и прежде чем он успел что-либо сделать, ему в спину упёрлась трость — соседка подтолкнула его к закрытой двери одной из комнат.  
  
— Стучись, — повелела она, и Магина просто не смог возразить — настолько он был растерян под её жутким взглядом!  
  
Он нерешительно поднял руку и несколько раз постучал в дверь. Никто ему не открыл, ни единого звука внутри комнаты слышно не было, и только он захотел повернуться к соседке и спросить, что всё это значит, как дверная ручка заскрипела. Магина от неожиданности отскочил назад; дверь перед ним приоткрылась, и в щели показалось лицо другой женщины. Похоже, что она была альбиносом, поскольку в глаза Антимагу сразу бросилась необычайная бледнота её кожи; волосы и ресницы тоже были очень светлыми, а цвет глаз с горем пополам можно было определить как серо-голубой. И эта вторая женщина посмотрела мимо него на первую и спросила у неё:  
  
— В чём дело, Энигма?  
  
У неё был такой потусторонний голос, что у Магины даже мурашки пошли по коже. «Что за странные люди!» — с трепетом подумал он, смотря то на неё, то на ту, кого она назвала Энигмой. «Энигма… неужели?! Но почему из всех святых именно в честь этого Предвечного?!» — ужаснулся Магина.  
  
— Это наш сосед снизу, — ответила Энигма, показывая на Магину. — Говорит, что мы устроили потоп.  
  
— Потоп, значит? — произнесла её сожительница, склонив голову точно так же, как это прежде делала Энигма. Но она, в отличие от Энигмы, сразу же повернулась к Магине и сказала ему: — Моё творение растаяло.  
  
— Творение? — озадаченно переспросил Магина. Вместо ответа незнакомка открыла дверь шире и, опираясь на костыли, отошла в сторону.  
  
— Заходи, — пригласила она его.  
  
— Что, опять? — нервно усмехнулся Магина, но эта реплика осталась без ответа. Тогда он осторожно переступил через порог и, едва оказавшись в комнате, поёжился от внезапного холода. С каждой минутой, проведённой в этой квартире, он всё больше и больше хотел сбежать, лишь бы больше не контактировать с этими пугающими неизвестными людьми.  
  
— Представься, — сказала ему альбиноска.  
  
Антимаг окинул её взглядом и понял, что у альбиноски не было левой ноги, но это нельзя было так сразу заметить, поскольку она носила длинное кружевное платье; как и буквально всё остальное в этой женщине, оно слепило своей белизной.  
  
— Магина… — ответил Антимаг, отводя взгляд в сторону Энигмы. Та стояла и выжидающе смотрела на него и на свою соседку по квартире, абсолютно не собираясь как-то действовать.  
  
Вдруг он увидел перед собой протянутую руку.  
  
— Калдр, — представилась женщина.  
  
Магина пожал ей руку — холодную, что было немудрено, учитывая температуру в комнате — и смущённо прокомментировал:  
  
— Если тебе неудобно, то необязательно было это делать…  
  
Едва сказав это, Магина тут же осознал, что Калдр, должно быть, слышит подобные вещи каждый день и уже устала от них. «Осторожнее надо было!» — раздосадовано подумал Магина. Впрочем, Калдр пропустила его слова мимо ушей и сказала:  
  
— Приятно познакомиться, Магина. Так вот, моё творение растаяло, и ты можешь видеть его останки прямо у своих ног.  
  
— Да? — растерянно переспросил Магина и посмотрел перед собой.  
  
Обнаружив посреди комнаты лужу на полу, он мгновенно всё понял, и к нему тут же вернулся его агрессивный запал, с которым он изначально пришёл к своим соседям.  
  
— То есть, вы тут скульптуры изо льда строите? Прямо в жилом помещении, когда место такому на улице?! — стал он громко возмущаться. — Знаете, что? Ещё одно такое творение, и я пишу на вас донос… то есть, жалобу!  
  
Калдр в ответ на это промолчала, не изменившись в лице. Вдруг послышался голос Энигмы:  
  
— Ничего, дорогая. Льду суждено было проиграть эту битву, но не войну.  
  
Антимаг с недоумением посмотрел на неё и понял, что та, опёршись о дверной косяк и устало прикрыв глаза, обращалась к Калдр. Она же, немного поразмыслив, сказала:  
  
— Да. В конце концов, лёд эволюционирует.  
  
— Ч-чего? — ошарашено переспросил Магина.  
  
— Калдр, — снова отозвалась Энигма, подходя ближе к соседке и кладя руку ей на плечо, — хочет сказать, что больше тебя не побеспокоят потопы, потому что для скульптур она будет впредь использовать другой материал.  
  
— Вот так бы сразу! — возликовал Магина.  
  
— Теперь ты можешь уйти, — сказала Энигма, — ты знаешь, где находится выход.  
  
— Э-э-э… хорошо! — с недоумением ответил Антимаг и развернулся к двери. Выходя из квартиры, он сказал: — До свидания!  
  
Однако ему никто не ответил на прощание.  
  
«Какие же они странные!» — снова подумал он, едва закрыв за собой дверь, и поёжился. — «И я, оказывается, так замёрз, пока был там! Сейчас бы под одеяло, да горячего чаю выпить! Но у меня совсем ничего нет из продуктов, а магазины уже закрыты в такое время. Хотя…»  
  
И тут Магина вспомнил кое-что из слухов в Радианте.  
  
_— Представляешь себе, там уже и круглосуточные магазины есть!  
  
— Да ладно? Вот это прогресс!  
  
— Прогресс прогрессом, но ведь это совершенно против здравого смысла! Ну, скажи мне, кому ночью придёт в голову покупать еду?  
  
— Ну…  
  
— Вот именно, никому!_  
  
«Значит, какой-нибудь магазин сейчас должен работать!» — обрадовался Магина. «Я видел киоск во дворе, но не обратил внимания на режим работы. Хоть бы он был открыт!» С этой мыслью Магина ринулся к окну на лестничном пролёте и выглянул во двор. К сожалению, его надежды не оправдались: даже издалека было отчётливо видно, что киоск был заперт на замок.  
  
— Ну и ладно, не особо-то и хотелось! — в сердцах воскликнул Магина.  
  
Его слова разнеслись эхом по подъезду, и он, воровато оглядевшись и убедившись, что никто не собирается выходить и разбираться с ним из-за шума, поплёлся на свой этаж.  
  
«Зато я могу быть уверен, что в этом магазине точно никого не заставляют работать в две смены, лишь бы не нанимать второго продавца», — подумал он перед тем, как запереть дверь квартиры, и эта мысль его даже порадовала. Он ведь и сам хотел спать в такое позднее время и потому не мог возмущаться тем, что кто-то другой не жертвовал своим сном ради его спонтанных желаний.  
  
Перед тем, как лечь, Магина посмотрел на пятно на потолке, убедившись, что оно больше не стало, убрал воду с пола и завёл будильник на семь тридцать. Он решил встать пораньше, чтобы успеть где-нибудь позавтракать перед работой.

 

* * *

А пока Магина крепко спал после знакомства с соседями, в квартире этажом ниже сидел за столом Рубик, вовсе и не собиравшийся ложиться. Журнал перед ним был раскрыт на странице, вверху которой большими буквами обозначился заголовок: «ИЗ ТРАВНИКА В СМЕРТОНОСЦА: путь Лесайла к вершине». Рубик был так увлечён чтением статьи, что он едва не подпрыгнул на месте, когда на кухню ворвалась Лиралей с возмущённым возгласом:  
  
— Всё, надоело это!  
  
С этими словами она прыгнула за стол и в сердцах ударила по нему кулаком, а затем сложила руки с крайне недовольным видом.  
  
— Что надоело? — ошарашено спросил Рубик.  
  
— Что меня никто не воспринимает всерьёз! — воскликнула Лиралей. — Я же такая вся весёлая и простая как пять золотых, и в голове-то у меня ветер, и слушаю я только вечно пьяных панков!  
  
— Ну, что ты, что ты! — попытался Рубик успокоить её. — То, что ты открыта и эмоциональна, совершенно не значит, что другие воспринимают тебя как глупую…  
  
— Я прямо физически чувствую, как мою личность сводят к одной-двум чертам! — перебила его Лиралей, не особо нуждавшаяся в какой-то реакции — так она была поглощена своими переживаниями. — Рыжая, громко смеётся, чепуху всякую городит — вот и всё, вот и закончилась Лиралей Ветрокрылая! Со мной и на серьёзные темы никогда не разговаривают, и про моё тёмное, гнетущее «я», что, подобно ржавой шестерне, крутится с превеликим трудом и рушит остальной механизм души, знать никто не знает!  
  
— Ого, как сказано… — изумлённо протянул Рубик.  
  
— Вот видишь, даже ты удивлён, что я знаю такие умные слова! — вспылила Лиралей, схватив со стола вилку и направив её в сторону своего соседа. Рубик сначала испуганно отшатнулся от стола, но затем его осенило, и он, вооружившись ложкой, тоже направил её в сторону Лиралей со словами:  
  
— Да как ты можешь обвинять меня в том, что я не воспринимаю тебя серьёзно, если я сам для всех клоун?! «Посмотрите на Рубика, он такой слабак и позер, ха-ха!»  
  
Лиралей нахмурилась и, убрав вилку, отстранилась и проворчала:  
  
— Вечно ты на себя одеяло перетягиваешь.  
  
Рубик, вдруг остыв, понял, что это действительно было неправильно с его стороны, и, отбросив ложку в сторону, сказал:  
  
— Прости. Ты можешь рассказать мне, что тебя тревожит. Почему у тебя появились такие мысли?  
  
Лиралей угрюмо покосилась на него, но всё же заговорила:  
  
— Я часто ловлю на себе эти недоверчивые и снисходительные взгляды от всех людей вокруг. Даже от тех, кого знаю, вроде Мортред и Каэля. Может, они не говорят об этом вслух, но они недооценивают меня. Все считают, что я непоседливый и безответственный ребёнок. Им-то, конечно, здорово живётся с лицами-кирпичами — никто и думать не смеет, что они тупые, потому что они всё время где-то в своих головах и выдают лишь избранные мысли. Нет, я не хочу их как-то обидеть, они классные ребята и всё такое. Просто беспокоит вопрос: разве я хуже других из-за того, что говорю всё, что мне вздумается?  
  
— Ни в коем случае, — заверил её Рубик. — Это даже лучше. Ты честна с собой и другими, ты способна на открытый диалог, и, насколько мне известно, именно этого так не хватает многим людям в отношениях. Честность — редкий дар.  
  
— Даже не знаю, — вздохнула Лиралей. — Зря, конечно, я так взъелась на ребят. Я всё сравниваю их то со своей приёмной мамой, то с Линой, хотя и понимаю, что это совершенно другие люди, и они относятся ко мне лучше. Ладно, насчёт Каэля я не так уж уверена… кстати, вы с ним сегодня не разговаривали?  
  
Рубик покачал головой и сказал:  
  
— Обмен парой реплик не считается. И тут ещё появился этот новенький кассир, на которого он смотрит если не с явной приязнью, то, по крайней мере, с большим любопытством. Кто это вообще?  
  
— А ты разве не узнал? Я его видела на фестивале вчера. Стоял в первых рядах где-то недалеко от Каэля. Наверное, они там и познакомились, хотя я не представляю, как такой простой парень мог поладить с этим… — Лиралей запнулась, не зная, каким словом лучше охарактеризовать внезапно появившегося в Кристалисе вокалиста, и закончила просто: — …с ним. Без обид.  
  
— Да ладно, — вздохнул Рубик, — я быстро понял, что ничего хорошего ждать не придётся. Просто, когда вдруг встречаешь свою школьную любовь спустя несколько лет, за которые так ничего и не добился в жизни, тебя сшибает с ног воспоминаниями, и ты уже не знаешь, что чувствуешь и в каком времени живёшь. Думаю, ты можешь это понять, учитывая ситуацию с Линой.  
  
— Но у меня ничего такого к ней не было, — возразила Лиралей. — Мне просто не с кем было дружить, а потом она вдруг появилась. И так же внезапно кинула меня, потому что, видите ли, «выросла из забав».  
  
— Все привязанности, будь они романтические или нет, в своей сути похожи, — заметил Рубик. — Но если тебе удалось перевернуть свою привязанность в ненависть, то я не так удачлив.  
  
— Да толку ненавидеть-то! — отмахнулась Лиралей. — Я была бы рада отвязаться вообще от этой певички, не помнить её, не тратить время на мысли о ней! Но ведь она сама подогревает мой гнев, причём с таким видом, будто ей лично плевать! У-у-у!  
  
От этих мыслей Лиралей заметно разозлилась, и Рубик поспешил перевести тему:  
  
— Кстати, ты заметила, что у нас только что был серьёзный разговор?  
  
Лиралей рассеяно уставилась на него, а затем, осознав сказанное, повеселела:  
  
— А ведь правда!  
  
Но сразу же после этого она вернула серьёзное лицо и добавила:  
  
— Но этого недостаточно. Надо как-то ещё показать другим, что мы сама серьёзность.  
  
— Прийти завтра на репетицию с лицами-кирпичами и говорить умными словами? — недолго думая, предложил Рубик.  
  
— Точняк! — радостно воскликнула Лиралей, но поспешила исправиться: — То есть, отличная идея, господин Грандмаг.  
  
— Благодарю, госпожа Ветрокрылая, — подыграл ей Рубик с суровым лицом. — Однако сложно это будет.  
  
— Тебе-то — и сложно? — удивилась Лиралей. — Да ты же сам книжный червь!  
  
Рубик прояснил:  
  
— Нет, эта часть для меня сложности не представляет, а вот не показывать эмоции…  
  
— Ах, точно… — протянула Лиралей. — Но давай попробуем ради эксперимента: заметит кто-то перемену в твоём и моём поведении или нет?  
  
Немного подумав, Рубик согласился:  
  
— Давай. Это будет занимательным опытом.  
  
— Ну, а теперь я спать пойду, — завершила Лиралей разговор, встав из-за стола и направившись к выходу.  
  
— Хороших снов, — сказал ей Рубик на прощание. Она лишь коротко кивнула на это, видимо, уже заранее войдя в режим «серьёзности», и ушла в комнату.  
  
Рубик же вернулся к статье; так как большую часть текста он уже преодолел, скоро он закончил читать. «Нет, так не пойдёт!» — вдруг подумал он, решительно захлопнув журнал. «Что бы там ни было в школе, а сейчас я взрослый, самостоятельный человек и не должен зависеть от чьего-то внимания!»  
  
Больше он не мог скрывать от себя, что старые чувства вернулись к нему ещё в тот самый момент, когда Каэль поймал его на воровстве, и его не на шутку испугало то, что с тех пор начала таять с таким трудом выработанная им уверенность в себе. Нет, скорее, выяснилось, что уверенности у него и не было — лишь иллюзорное ограждение, за которым он оставил все свои проблемы и страхи, и которое зашаталось от малейшего прикосновения прошлого. «Клоун, слабак, позер» — он и сам не осознавал, что эти слова до сих пор были у него на уме и задевали его; пусть и не всегда люди так называли его, но он ощущал, как они это подразумевали в своём отношении к нему.  
  
Неожиданно Рубика ударило воспоминание о случае, о котором он предпочёл бы забыть навечно, хотя раньше он буквально лелеял его отголоски в своей памяти. В школе Каэль вёл себя подчёркнуто холодно со всеми вокруг, не интересовался повседневным общением с одноклассниками, и, в общем-то, только Рубик мог его разговорить — но и то Каэль всё время бросался оскорблениями вроде «позер» и «деревенщина». Рубик решил для своего же блага попытаться не воспринимать их всерьёз, и если отбросить эту деталь, то разговоры с Каэлем — ну, если быть точнее, споры — были неплохими и даже забавными. Но одна конкретная ситуация выбивалась из обычного поведения Каэля и потому была хуже всего.

~~~

  
Во время перерыва весь класс разбрёлся кто куда — на улицу, в кафетерий или просто в коридор — и только Рубик остался в кабинете, не зная, что ему делать. Обстоятельства сложились так, что он не смог подружиться с кем-то из одноклассников, ведь они много лет провели вместе в неизменном коллективе, а он перевёлся совсем недавно, и хотя он был максимально открытым, он не сошёлся ни с кем в своих интересах. Никто его не гнал прочь из компании, но и внимания особого на него не обращали. Рубик старался не унывать по этой причине и говорил сам себе: «Эти связи не так уж важны, ведь я вот-вот окончу школу и смогу заняться любимым делом!»  
  
Тем не менее, в пустом кабинете он почувствовал себя одиноко и потому решил выйти и пройтись хотя бы по коридору. От скуки он заглядывал во все классы и обнаруживал там либо ту же пустоту, что и в своём, либо преподавательниц, готовящихся к следующему занятию — с ними он, разумеется, приветливо здоровался и желал им хорошего дня. От того, как эти совершенно разные женщины одинаково удивлялись проявленной любезности и улыбались ему в ответ, на душе у Рубика несколько потеплело. Но, когда Рубик открыл дверь в очередной кабинет, он испуганно застыл на пороге.  
  
Там в полном одиночестве сидел Каэль Инвокер и что-то усердно вырисовывал в тетради, иногда откладывая карандаш и критически разглядывая результат. Похоже, что он был так увлечён своим занятием, что даже не заметил Рубика, и поэтому тот стоял, как вкопанный, не зная, окликнуть ли ему свой объект обожания или тихонько уйти. Однако прежде чем он сам успел определиться, Инвокер вдруг поднял голову и обратился к нему:  
  
— Если хочешь говорить, то говори. Не стой там и не выдумывай повод.  
  
Рубик вздрогнул от такой неожиданной реплики и выдавил:  
  
— Хорошо…  
  
Каэль сложил руки на столе и выжидающе посмотрел на Рубика, очевидно, приглашая к разговору. Рубик же несмело подошёл к его парте и, сев на соседний стул, сказал, будто желая оправдаться:  
  
— Мне стало скучно, и я начал заглядывать во все кабинеты…  
  
— Я слышал, как ты поздоровался с госпожой Брэнч, — подтвердил Каэль спокойным, мягким голосом. Это помогло Рубику немного осмелеть и спросить:  
  
— Как твои дела?  
  
— Мои дела? — Инвокер тут же распахнул тетрадь и повернул её к Рубику. — Посмотри сам.  
  
В тетради Рубик увидел несколько строчек с нотами. Набросок песни? Неужели Каэль и сам занимался музыкой? Да, следовало ожидать от него… однако Рубик, к своему стыду, не смог прочесть песню — он совсем недавно начал изучать нотную грамоту, и ему пока тяжело было с ходу разобрать мелодию, записанную на бумаге. Он беспомощно посмотрел на Каэля, и тот, сразу же поняв это, вдруг сказал:  
  
— Прости. Я хотел узнать твоё мнение, но не подумал, что ты не сможешь прочитать. Я попробую напеть.  
  
Рубик в изумлении уставился на него:  _то есть, Инвокер не только не вёл себя высокомерно и неприступно, как обычно, но ещё и вызвался помочь с пониманием своего творчества?_  
  
Тем временем Инвокер начал напевать свою мелодию, однако скоро он запнулся и, нахмурившись, сказал:  
  
— Голос всё ещё меня подводит. Я не привык петь перед другими людьми.  
  
— Ничего страшного! — выпалил Рубик, подняв перед ним ладони в предупредительном жесте; он был поражён тем, каким Каэль предстал перед ним в эту минуту.  
  
— У тебя пальцы дрожат? — с недоумением заметил Каэль, и Рубик, поняв, что снова проявился его обычный «симптом» от присутствия Каэля Инвокера, хотел было спрятать руки.  
  
Но Инвокер вдруг их схватил и притянул к себе, бросив короткое «спокойно». Рубик оторопело уставился на свои руки, заключённые в ладонях Каэля и погребённые под его же длинными волосами, что ниспадали на грудь; тот же, в свою очередь, прикрыл глаза, будто задумался о чём-то. Затем он сказал:  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь замечал? В самом начале любого учебника истории говорится о том, что первые люди на территории Дайра селились вдоль широкой реки. По свидетельствам из летописей, её можно было перейти вброд, но сейчас такой реки у нас нигде нет.  
  
— Да, это так, — согласился Рубик, не совсем понимая, к чему он клонит. Инвокер продолжил:  
  
— Я немного исследовал этот вопрос и узнал, что та самая река проходила в месте, где сейчас находится граница между Дайром и Радиантом. А, как известно, когда ещё не существовало государства Доты, различные племена жили по обе стороны этой реки и вели бесконечные войны друг с другом. Потом наступила такая засуха, что и реки не стало, и многие племена вымерли или переселились. А новые люди, пришедшие в более благоприятное время, расселялись уже по-другому, но всё равно они образовывали отдельные поселения, которые потом и выросли в отдельные страны. Около ста лет просуществовала федерация под названием Дота, но сейчас мы снова там же, где и были в древности — может ли это значить, что Радиант и Дайр были обречены на противостояние?  
  
— Может, и так, — ответил Рубик, — но я мало верю в предрешённую судьбу. Мир изменчив, системы подвижны…  
  
— Но события повторяются с завидной постоянностью, — возразил Каэль, — значит, вполне может быть, что мир изменчив только в пределах некоего цикла. На этой точке зрения, кстати, стоит и религия Семимирья.  
  
— Возможно… — неопределённо произнёс Рубик и оставил свою реплику без продолжения, потому что, на самом деле, он был слишком взволнован в данный момент, чтобы подобрать нужные слова и поддержать беседу. Он всё время боялся показаться глупым, а в такой ситуации, когда Каэль вдруг открылся ему и заинтересовался его мнением — тем более.  
  
Каэль, немного помолчав, сказал:  
  
— Примерно об этом моя песня. О странном, почти мистическом противостоянии и невозможности от него уйти.  
  
— У тебя уже есть текст? — поинтересовался Рубик.  
  
— От силы несколько строк, даже не знаю, получится ли что-то, — рассеяно произнёс Инвокер. Рубик почувствовал нехарактерную для Каэля застенчивость в этих словах и осмелился его подбодрить:  
  
— Я уверен, что из этого может получиться что-то удивительное.  
  
— Но ты даже не видел, что там… — как-то обречённо сказал Инвокер, покачав головой, и отстранился от него, отпустив и руки. Рубик подумал было, что в этом была его вина, но в следующий миг раздался пронзительный звонок, и в кабинет вошла толпа учащихся. Тогда ему пришлось уйти, не закончив разговор и попрощавшись с Каэлем короткими кивками.  
  
_На весь день он оказался выбит из колеи и только и мог думать, что о том внезапном прикосновении._

~~~

  
Да и вспоминая это теперь, Рубик ощутил ту давнюю дрожь в пальцах: спустя три года она вновь проявила себя в полной мере. Он вытянул руки и вцепился в покрывало в попытке унять её.  _«Приди, успокой их, успокой мою душу»_ , — хотелось взмолиться в пустоту, но Рубик мог только бессильно опустить голову и зарыться головой в колени. Конечно,  _он_  не пришёл бы к Рубику.  
  
Рубик так и не видел текста той песни. Более того, когда он сделал попытку узнать судьбу произведения, Каэль весьма грубо это пресёк — при мысли об этом Рубик сильнее сжал покрывало.

~~~

  
В следующий раз Рубик встретил Каэля спустя два дня после того случая в очереди в кафетерии. Он дал кассиру сто золотых без сдачи и поторопился к столику, где в одиночестве сидел Каэль.  
  
— Можно с тобой сесть? — спросил он. Каэль лишь безразлично посмотрел на него и кивнул, продолжив пить чай. Тогда Рубик поставил свой поднос на стол, сел напротив Каэля и спросил:  
  
— Как дела? Как работа над песней?  
  
— Отлично, — ровно произнёс Каэль.  
  
— Правда? — обрадовался Рубик. — Ты всё-таки дописал тот текст?  
  
— А тебе-то какая разница? — процедил Каэль, и Рубик едва не отшатнулся от этих слов.  
  
— Мне… мне интересно… — попытался он оправдаться.  
  
— Ты ведь не поймёшь, ты же просто позер, — небрежно бросил Каэль, после чего сделал опустошающий глоток из кружки и собрался уходить.  
  
— Да кто ещё из нас позер! — возмутился Рубик, вскочив с места вслед за Инвокером. Тот же, закинув сумку на плечо, произнёс со снисходительной улыбкой:  
  
— Глупый вопрос, Грандмаг.  
  
И на этом он ушёл, оставив Рубика в полной растерянности. Всё это произошло так быстро, внезапно и потому было просто ужасно…  
  
Где-то с минуту он сидел, не шевелясь и уставившись в пустоту; затем на его лицо наползла широкая улыбка, больше похожая на гримасу отчаяния.  
  
— Что ж, — сказал он сам себе, открывая контейнер с едой, — я немного просчитался. Ошибся. С кем не бывает? Ничего страшного. Совершенно.  
  
И с напускным спокойствием он начал есть.  
  
С тем же спокойствием он отсидел последние два урока, вернулся в свою комнату в общежитии, а потом не выходил оттуда сутки. Разумеется, и в школу он не пошёл на следующий день.  
  
_«Просто позер»._

~~~

  
Прокручивая эту ситуацию в голове, Рубик почувствовал такую злость, будто это произошло только что, а не три года назад.  _И как он мог забыть о таком!_  
  
«Ну-у-у, Инвокер», — подумал он, потирая руки, — «теперь не жди пощады! Я тебя твоим же цинизмом заморожу!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Отсылки к группам: The Clash, Sex Pistols, New York Dolls.


	9. Те, кто молчал

— Представляешь, захожу я сегодня в сорок седьмой, — начала Мортред историю, — а Каэля там нет, вместо него — другой парень, с красным ирокезом и татуировками. Я на секунду удивилась: неужели Каэль уволился? Потом пригляделась к этому парню и вспомнила, что видела его где-то на Тёмной Луне. Всё это было так странно, что я с ним даже не поздоровалась, да и он почему-то тоже молчал. Ты знаешь, я хоть и работаю с людьми, всё ещё могу испытывать неловкость, как в школьные годы — меня всегда упрекали за молчаливость в компании. И вот, из-за того, что он так неожиданно там оказался и молчал, я тоже не смогла заговорить и просто взяла журнал и села туда, где обычно сижу. Едва успела открыть журнал, как он ко мне наклонился и спросил неуверенно: «Может, Вам помочь?» А я сказала: «Нет». Он вроде не стал упорствовать. Пошёл куда-то, на полки стал смотреть, делать вид, что проверяет там что-то. А через пять минут снова подошёл ко мне: «Простите, Вы не хотите купить журнал, который держите в руках?» А я ему: «Нет, я просто читаю». Он опять, вроде бы, смирился с этим, стал в кассе рыться, что-то там пересчитывать. Но скоро я поняла, что он так и косится на меня, и я стала тоже коситься на него, и мы пытались это делать так, чтобы другой не заметил. Разумеется, оба, в итоге, заметили, и, когда наши взгляды встретились, он выдал: «А! Да Вы же с фестиваля!» А мне уже порядком надоело это всё, вот я и говорю: «И чё теперь?»  
  
На этом моменте Ланая не удержалась от смеха, и Мортред засмеялась вслед за ней. Успокоившись, она продолжила:  
  
— К счастью, тут пришёл Каэль и познакомил нас. Магина — вроде так его зовут. Заместитель Каэля.  
  
— Я тоже видела его, когда вчера заходила, — сказала Ланая, — он мне дружелюбным показался.  
  
— Он, к тому же, спрашивал о нашей репетиции, и Каэль предложил ему прийти и посмотреть, — добавила Мортред.  
  
— Да ладно? — удивилась Ланая. — С виду он не похож на того, кто бы мог заинтересовать Каэля.  
  
— Знаешь, Каэль как-то показывал мне свою фотографию шести- или семилетней давности… волосы у него тогда были намного короче, чем сейчас, и он их поднимал вверх и заливал лаком так, что они потом несколько дней ещё дыбом стояли. Так что, я думаю, этот парень ему напоминает о юности, вызывает тёплую ностальгию или что-то в таком духе.  
  
Мортред снова засмеялась, зажмурившись и закрыв рот рукой, и Ланая поддалась этому; она едва не ударила по столу с магнитофоном, но вовремя спохватилась.  
  
Гараж стал в итоге основным местом для репетиций Кристалис, и сюда были перенесены на постоянное хранение комбоусилители, секвенсор и барабаны. Кроме того, каждый из группы сделал вклад в обустройство помещения: Мортред «выбросила» сюда ненужный ей раскладной столик, Ланая повесила на стену доску, на которой можно было рисовать маркерами, а Рубик и Лиралей притащили старый диван, на котором Мортред и Ланая теперь сидели, ожидая прихода остальных. Группа также то и дело оставляла здесь что-то из своих вещей — например, в углу висела куртка Рубика, на полу лежал медиатор, оброненный Лиралей, а на столе Мортред во время своего прихода с досадой обнаружила наброски своей статьи, которые никак не могла найти дома. Впрочем, теперь и гараж стал своего рода домом: здесь жили идеи, планы и надежды группы.  
  
Мортред посмотрела на часы, затем — на Ланаю, которая, очевидно, ушла в себя; вновь после короткой оживлённой беседы наступила эта тишина между ними, против которой никто не возражал. Мортред всегда ценила людей, с которыми можно было не только поговорить, но и посидеть, не говоря ни слова, и при этом не чувствовать напряжение и неловкость от запертых в голове мыслей. Ланая оказалась именно такой. Случайный взгляд на её руки, скрещенные на коленях, мимолётное воспоминание о прикосновении — и Мортред ощутила, как пошатнулось её обыкновенное спокойствие.  
  
«Она правда мне нравится», — думала она, наблюдая за тем, как Ланая смотрит в потолок и сминает в пальцах полы чёрной кожаной юбки, — «она понравилась мне ещё во время знакомства, и с каждым днём я лишь больше утверждаюсь в своём чувстве. Но я так не хочу торопить события, так боюсь случайно оказать на неё давление… я почти всегда была одна, я даже не знаю, смогу ли я обещать ей честные и открытые отношения. К тому же, она ещё учится в школе. Да, разница в возрасте невелика, я совсем не чувствую её в разговорах, но это всё равно так сложно. Я близка с Каэлем, и знаю, что ему нипочём мой груз проблем, он сам — бездна неразрешённых конфликтов. Но Ланая? Я ведь, на самом деле, так мало знаю о ней. И я уже непростительно спешу в своих мыслях о ней. Правильно ли я трактую знаки с её стороны и есть ли эти знаки вообще?»  
  
Вдруг Ланая, не поворачивая головы в сторону Мортред, спокойно произнесла:  
  
— Я чувствую на себе пристальный взгляд. О чём ты задумалась?  
  
Мортред изо всех сил попыталась не выдать того, что эта реплика застигла её врасплох.  
  
— Брызги красного хорошо смотрелись бы на металле, — сказала она первое, что ей пришло на ум при взгляде на стену напротив.  
  
— Это верно, — согласилась Ланая, — стенам явно чего-то не хватает. Но это ли, — тут она, наконец, обратила свой взгляд на Мортред, — это ли тебя беспокоит?  
  
— Не только это, — не стала спорить Мортред. — Послушай, Ланая… осень всё ближе и ближе. Концерт приходится на пятнадцатое сентября. И ты единственная из нас, кто ещё учится. Сможешь ли ты уделять время репетициям до этой даты и после неё так, чтобы это не навредило твоей учёбе?  
  
— Думаю, это не доставит мне особых проблем, — пожала плечами Ланая, — ведь я умею планировать время.  
  
— Но не все из группы умеют делать это тоже, и это может влиять на тебя, — возразила Мортред.  
  
— Я принимаю риск, — без колебаний ответила Ланая.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивнула Мортред и продолжила: — Но, пожалуйста, дай мне знать, если тебе станет здесь в тягость. Я не хочу, чтобы участие в группе помешало твоим планам поступить в Ультимир…  
  
— О чём ты, Мортред? — искренне удивилась Ланая. — Не нужно беспокоиться о моей учёбе, правда…  
  
«Я беспокоюсь о тебе, а не об учёбе», — подумала Мортред, но не стала говорить вслух: не хватало ещё, чтобы Ланая почувствовала себя так, будто её пытаются опекать!  
  
— Отлично, — произнесла она настолько умиротворённо, насколько могла, и на этом умолкла. Ланая внимательно посмотрела на неё, будто обдумывая, что же ответить на это. Но вместо продолжения темы она встала с дивана и подошла к своему синтезатору.  
  
— Ты бываешь в районе Фонтанов? — спросила она, положив руки на клавиши.  
  
— Бываю, но редко, — ответила Мортред. — А жаль, ведь там так красиво.  
  
— Я там живу — можешь как-нибудь в гости приехать, — непринуждённо предложила Ланая.  
  
«Что, приглашаешь? Да я с радостью прилечу!!!» — мысленно прокричала Мортред и тут же смутилась, будто это действительно мог кто-то услышать. Вслух она сказала со сдержанной улыбкой:  
  
— Вот как! Может, и приеду.  
  
Ланая усмехнулась в ответ и продолжила:  
  
— Есть там одно местечко, сплошь засаженное деревьями. Не как Лесная местность, конечно — оно более домашнее на вид. Я там вчера вечером сидела и пыталась медитировать. В итоге чуть было не заснула.  
  
— Бывает! — усмехнулась Мортред.  
  
— И вот, в полудрёме, я услышала, как кто-то пел необычайно высоким голосом. Одна лишь мелодия без слов, но она так меня поразила, что я тут же очнулась. Однако выяснилось, что никто поблизости не пел — мне это приснилось.  
  
На этих словах Ланая сделала паузу, чтобы бегло проверить настройки инструмента.  
  
— Тем не менее, — продолжила она, — мелодия мне запомнилась, и я скорее побежала домой, чтобы записать её. Но, конечно же, в моей памяти остался только образ той мелодии, не она сама… в общем, я сочинила некую интерпретацию этого сна.  
  
— Я слушаю, — сказала Мортред, заинтересованно глядя на неё.  
  
Ланая опустила голову и невесомо провела по клавишам, вспоминая последовательность нот, а затем начала играть. Мелодия совершенно не была похожа на то, что Ланая описала ранее: очень простая, состоящая из повторяющихся резких и коротких звуков. «До», «до», «ре», «ре», затем — отражение мелодии в диапазоне на октаву выше и повтор сначала.  
  
— Что-то в таком духе, — сказала Ланая, прервав игру. — Мне было важно передать искажённость моего восприятия. Что это лишь отголосок, а не тот непостижимый оригинал.  
  
— Знаешь, это звучало так просто, что даже жутко, — ответила ей Мортред, — но ты создала какой-то очень интересный, поразительный звук на своём инструменте — по-видимому, как раз из-за того, что хотела передать искажение. В нём-то и есть вся прелесть мелодии. Давай попробуем подобрать ритм.  
  
С этими словами она встала и подошла к барабанной установке. Без указаний Ланая снова стала играть свою мелодию, и Мортред попыталась понять, что здесь больше подойдёт. Начала она с самого простого ритма, но быстро отбросила его, потому что чего-то в нём не хватало. То и дело она подстраивалась под игру Ланаи с самыми разными вариантами барабанных партий, но всё казалось неправильным, и им обеим приходилось начинать сначала. Она просила играть медленнее, просила играть быстрее, сидела в замешательстве…  
  
Продолжалось это до тех пор, пока вдруг не раздался голос Каэля:  
  
— Попробуй что-нибудь более примитивное, Мортред.  
  
Мортред и Ланая разом повернули головы и увидели, что он стоял у входа в гараж, опёршись о косяк; в глаза Мортред тут же бросилась красная луна на его футболке. «Единство и гармония», — прочитала она и едва заметно покачала головой с улыбкой. По крайней мере, надпись подходила к внешнему виду Каэля: к этой футболке он надел тёмные, искусственно стёртые джинсы с подворотами и высокие кеды, из которых чуть выглядывали красные носки, а волосы его были убраны заколкой в высокий хвост.  
  
В этот же момент к гаражу подошли Рубик с Лиралей.  
  
— И что же вы там стоите? — упрекнула Мортред всех сразу.  
  
— Мы только пришли… — как-то угрюмо ответил ей Рубик; Лиралей промолчала и зашла первой в гараж.  
  
— Как и я, — лениво добавил Инвокер и безо всякой спешки отошёл от косяка.  
  
— Закрой нас, — попросила его Мортред, мимоходом заметив, что Рубик и Лиралей, расчехлявшие гитары, выглядели так, словно глубоко задумались о чём-то. «С чего бы вдруг?» — задалась она вопросом, но не придала этому большого значения.  
  
— Антимаг может прийти после работы, — как бы невзначай бросил Каэль, опуская ворота гаража.  
  
— Я уверена, что он нас услышит и постучится, — ответила Мортред, пожав плечами. — А теперь иди сюда и объясни свою «примитивную» идею.  
  
Каэль в ответ демонстративно закатил глаза и подошёл к установленной заранее микрофонной стойке.  
  
— Тут и объяснять-то нечего, — сказал он, регулируя её под себя. — Я предлагаю тебе максимально упростить партию, выкинув всё лишнее и немного из того, что кажется не лишним.  
  
Мортред задумалась над его словами и снова взяла в руки палочки. «Всё лишнее… и то, что будто бы не лишнее?» — мысленно повторила она, пытаясь понять смысл предложения. Но ведь она в самом начале пробовала примитивную партию, и она показалась ей неподходящей. Может, она ошиблась?  
  
Пока другие занимались подключением инструментов, она начала неуверенно выстукивать ритм — настолько простой и монотонный, насколько могла. Затем она прервалась и обратилась к Ланае:  
  
— Можешь снова сыграть ту мелодию, пожалуйста?  
  
— Конечно! — оживилась Ланая. Вновь зазвучали клавиши синтезатора, и за ними последовали барабаны. И, как ни странно, на второй раз это выглядело многообещающе. Рубик и Лиралей разом повернули головы и с интересом уставились на Мортред и Ланаю.  
  
— И правда неплохо… — удивлённо произнесла Мортред, прекратив играть. Каэль лишь удовлетворённо усмехнулся в ответ.  
  
— Ого! Это же так кла… — восторженно начала Лиралей, но вдруг спохватилась и закончила в сдержанном тоне: — Классно. Но надо ещё поработать.  
  
— Да, надо, — согласилась Ланая. — У меня есть другой вариант того, как может звучать эта мелодия…  
  
Так и началась первая репетиция Кристалис в полном,  _завершённом_  составе.

* * *

В конечном счёте, мелодию, придуманную Ланаей, не стали менять, и в каком-то смысле это было заслугой Каэля, поскольку на каждую попытку усложнить или разнообразить её он говорил: «В песне не останется места для меня и ещё двух инструментов». Мортред и Ланая, конечно, отвесили пару шуточек насчёт его самолюбования, но согласились с этим утверждением. Рубик и Лиралей же не стали ни возражать, ни шутить, и это приятно удивило Каэля: неужели они к работе так серьёзно относились? В таком случае, он не возражал быть с ними в одной группе.  
  
Во время репетиции он ознакомился с прежним материалом Кристалис, который Ланая привела в порядок, перенеся сочинения на нотные листы. Кроме тех песен, которые Каэль слышал на фестивале, было ещё несколько незаконченных наработок; он критически изучал каждую строчку, держа карандаш в руке, и то и дело что-то отмечал на полях, а потом показывал другим.  
  
— А ты весьма грамотен для самоучки, — заметила Ланая, когда он объяснял ей, как хотел бы изменить песню, рабочее название которой было «Исход (Крипов)».  
  
— А как иначе? Я же самостоятельно занимался сольфеджио, — ответил ей Каэль. — Меня отличает от тебя только незнание классических произведений Аквиллы, но, поверь, захочу — сыграю.  
  
— Верю на слово, — усмехнулась Ланая.  
  
— А что по поводу текста? — скучающе спросила Лиралей, сидевшая рядом на диване.  
  
— Я напишу новый, — категорически заявил Каэль, нисколько не заботясь о чувствах сочинительницы.  
  
— Ох, ладно, — как-то безучастно произнесла Лиралей, и Каэль с недоумением посмотрел на неё. «Я, конечно, рад, но тут что-то не так…» — подумал он. Его подозрения подкрепило то, что Лиралей после этого встала и сказала:  
  
— Возвращаясь к той песне. Давайте добавим туда больше… экзистенциализма.  
  
Мортред озадаченно склонила голову.  
  
— Как?  
  
Лиралей ответила просто:  
  
— Дрелью.  
  
Каэль и Ланая одновременно уставились на неё.  
  
— А можно подробнее? — попросил Каэль.  
  
— Что непонятного? — с лёгким раздражением произнесла Лиралей. — Сюда так и просится звук эскизтен…эк-зис-тен-циальной дрели. В общем, сейчас принесу.  
  
С этими словами она пошла и открыла ворота. Однако она тут же чуть не врезалась в стоявшего вплотную к двери Магину; они оба испуганно отпрыгнули друг от друга.  
  
— Ты чего тут делаешь?! — закричала Лиралей.  
  
— Я к вам пришёл! — закричал Магина в ответ.  
  
— Так чего стоишь и тупишь?! — разозлилась Лиралей; её прежнего безразличия и след простыл.  
  
— А чего ты на меня орёшь?! Я тебе зло какое-то сделал?! — стал громко возмущаться Магина.  
  
Каэля начала напрягать эта ситуация, и он вмешался, подойдя к ним со словами:  
  
— Так, хватит орать. Антимаг, проходи. Лиралей, иди, куда шла.  
  
— Ух, какой командир у нас объявился! — проворчала Лиралей и скорчила рожу Каэлю, после чего убежала в сторону своей новостройки.  
  
«Всё, как обычно. Наверное, мне просто показалось», — подумал Каэль с облегчением. Однако после этого он взглянул на Рубика, который сидел прямо на полу, прислонившись к стене. Он, как и прежде, был молчалив и задумчив, и это вызвало у Каэля невольное беспокойство, которое он, конечно, не хотел как-либо показывать. Взгляд его уцепился вдруг за то, во что Рубик был одет: на нём была светло-зелёная военная форма, но вместо соответствующих знаков отличия радиантской армии были нашивки в виде дайрской валюты. «Сам придумал? А ведь неплохо», — оценил Инвокер.  
  
Тем временем Магина уже стоял рядом с Мортред и Ланаей.  
  
— Уж прости, — сказала ему Мортред, — за то, что было сегодня утром.  
  
— Да ладно! — ответил Магина, беспечно махнув рукой. — Я же тут недавно, я не знаю порядков…  
  
Тут он посмотрел на Ланаю и сказал:  
  
— А я так и не узнал твоего имени. Или забыл его. Напомни, пожалуйста?  
  
— Ланая Темплар, — представилась она. — А почему ты Антимаг?  
  
— Это Каэль выдумал такое прозвище! — засмеялся Магина, показав пальцем на Инвокера. — Как ни странно, оно мне нравится. Остроумное! Но лучше зовите меня по имени, я к нему больше привык.  
  
— Хорошо, — согласилась Ланая с улыбкой.  
  
«Да уж», — подумал Инвокер, — «если человеку удалось поладить со мной, то он поладит с кем угодно».  
  
Странным образом его привлекала простота и непосредственность этого едва знакомого ему юноши, которого он притащил в свою жизнь, будто какого-то бездомного кота. Самый неожиданный эксперимент, на который он когда-либо решался. К чему же он мог привести? Было ли в Магине что-то особенное, или Каэль всё-таки ошибался? Он не мог этого предугадать.  
  
— Рубик! — воскликнул Магина, и тот скосил глаза на него. — Не знал, что ты служил в радиантской армии!  
  
— Я там не служил… — отстранённо ответил Рубик.  
  
— Но на тебе же форма… — возразил Магина.  
  
— Фетиш, — сказал Рубик, как отрезал.  
  
— Э-э-э… ладно! — растерянно произнёс Магина. — Фетиш так фетиш…  
  
Глядя на это со стороны, Каэль отчего-то и сам почувствовал лёгкую неловкость и необходимость вмешаться, поэтому подошёл к ним.  
  
— Магина, — обратился он, — ты помнишь, с каким условием я тебе помог?  
  
— С каким? — переспросил Магина, похлопав глазами.  
  
«Я так и знал, что он забудет!» — с лёгким негодованием подумал Каэль.  
  
— Твой мусорный перфоманс на бис, — уточнил он. Услышав эти слова, Магина моментально взвинтился:  
  
— Ты как это назвал?! Это же моя симфония!  
  
— Симфония, к твоему сведению, имеет совершенно иную структуру… — начал объяснять Инвокер, но Магина его оборвал:  
  
— Я сказал, что симфония, значит, симфония. Я не чувствую, что тут может подойти какое-то другое слово.  
  
— О чём вы вообще? — вмешалась Мортред. — Что за симфония-не-симфония?  
  
— Это проще показать! — ответил Магина и стал озираться по сторонам. — Мне бы только… это… тележку и пару бутылок…  
  
— Ты что, не можешь на чём-то другом сыграть? — разочарованно спросил Каэль.  
  
— Нет… — смутился Магина. — Я только на этих предметах и научился. Я вообще не музыкант.  
  
— Ладно, — вздохнул Инвокер, — если я тебя отведу на то же место, где встретил, ты сыграешь?  
  
— Да запросто! — согласился Магина. — Только не представляю, почему это тебя так волнует?  
  
«Потому что я чувствую, что это что-то важное», — подумал Каэль, — «что-то не от мира сего, вернувшее вдруг мне те ощущения, которые, как я думал, я не мог больше испытывать. И я просто хочу понять, что же в этом особенного».  
  
Высказать такую мысль в присутствии группы он, правда, был не готов, поэтому отмахнулся от вопроса.  
  
К счастью, как раз в этот момент вернулась Лиралей и привлекла к себе всеобщее внимание. В руках у неё была жёлто-зелёная электродрель «Игуана», на лице сияла широкая улыбка, а она сама едва не подпрыгивала от нетерпения.  
  
— Я знаю, я знаю, — начала она сбивчивым от волнения голосом, — сегодня я пыталась показать, что могу быть серьёзной, но с тех пор, как эта идея пришла мне в голову, я не могу сдерживаться!  
  
«Она хочет добавить звук дрели в песню?» — задался вопросом Инвокер. — «Я могу это представить, но сойдутся ли наши представления?»  
  
— Ланая! — воскликнула Лиралей. — Я сейчас подключусь, а ты начинай играть, но только первую часть мелодии! И ты, Мортред, тоже играй!  
  
Обе участницы переглянулись и, дождавшись, когда Лиралей подключит инструмент к сети, стали исполнять свои партии. И моментально стало понятно, что хотела Лиралей: она включала дрель каждый раз, когда Ланая завершала короткий отыгрыш. Жужжащий звук стремительно врывался в песню, но лишь на пару секунд, чтобы затем столь же стремительно исчезнуть, и так через каждые четыре такта.  
  
«Это не совпадает с тем, о чём я думал», — понял Каэль, и следующая за этим мысль его удивила.  _«Это даже лучше…»_  
  
Скоро все инструменты стихли, и первым, кто отреагировал, был, как ни странно, Рубик. Он подскочил на месте, воскликнув:  
  
— Удивительно!  
  
Но тут он стушевался, пробормотав:  
  
— Прощай, серьёзность…  
  
— Ничего себе, Лиралей! Мне это нравится! — искренне восхитилась Мортред и чуть тише добавила: — Пусть это и не «экзистенциализм», а просто дрель.  
  
— Из простых частей мы сложим нечто большее… — задумчиво сказала Ланая.  
  
Слыша все эти слова, Лиралей зарделась и не могла сдержать счастливой улыбки.  
  
— Вот это круто! — присоединился Магина и даже поаплодировал. — Я не знаю, правда, как такой стиль называется, но я сразу представил, как Каэль всё на сцене крушит под эту музыку…  
  
А вот это высказывание не на шутку удивило — если не сказать, возмутило — Каэля, и он немедленно перебил Магину:  
  
— Что-что я делаю на сцене?!  
  
Магина, ни капли не смутившись, стал разъяснять:  
  
— Ну, знаешь, поёшь что-нибудь с таким каменным лицом, будто ты сам и есть холодный камень, а потом как начнёшь всё раскидывать и отбирать у других инструменты! Идеально же!  
  
— Что за вздор! — фыркнул Каэль, едва дослушав его, а сам тем временем задумался. «Говорит так, словно бы ничего не смыслит, но ведь, по сути, он только что предложил мне вымещать агрессию через сценический образ…»  
  
— Деструктивное поведение на сцене — давно уже не новость, — заметила Ланая.  
  
— Нет-нет! — вырвалось вдруг у Каэля. Поняв, что все на него смотрят, он добавил: — Вообще-то… это интересно.  
  
«Поверить не могу, что это говорю!» — нервно подумал он. — «Поверить не могу, что это  _действительно так_ ».  
  
— Да ладно? — с недоверием спросил Магина.  
  
— Быстро же ты меняешь мнение, — скептически произнёс Рубик.  
  
— Со скоростью ветра! — поддакнула Лиралей.  
  
Инвокер, погруженный в свои мысли, не слушал их. Он подошёл к микрофонной стойке, резко схватил её и взмахнул ей в воздухе, словно мечом; другие испуганно отшатнулись от него, хотя и без того стояли достаточно далеко.  
  
— Ты чего творишь?! — закричала Лиралей, но Каэль оставил её вопрос без ответа. Вместо того он обратился к Магине:  
  
— Что-то вроде того, Антимаг?  
  
— Ага, и кинуть ещё можно, — сказал Магина, но тут же спохватился: — Только не здесь!  
  
Каэль поставил стойку на место, всё ещё размышляя. Тут он затряс головой. «Нелепость! С чего бы мне разбрасываться инструментами? Я что, похож на пьяного дебошира?..»  
  
Он снова посмотрел на Магину; тот, встретив его взгляд, слегка подался вперёд в ожидании ответа.  
  
— Давайте ещё раз прогоним «Исход», — в конце концов, произнёс Инвокер. Магина не сдержался от разочарованного вздоха и сел на диван, Мортред усмехнулась, а все остальные, пожав плечами, взялись за свои инструменты.

* * *

К тому моменту, когда завершилась репетиция, на улице уже стемнело. Все вышли из гаража уставшими, но в целом довольными результатами работы. За этот день они успели начать писать новую песню, переработали одну из старых и повторили весь репертуар уже с Каэлем в качестве вокалиста. Всё это время Магина, который мог, в принципе, уйти домой — он же должен был устать после рабочего дня? — находился там в качестве благодарного слушателя и с энтузиазмом комментировал идеи участников группы.  
  
В какой-то момент Мортред даже сказала на ухо Каэлю: «Ты нашёл себе отличного фаната». Каэль лишь усмехнулся в ответ: почему это только себе? Антимаг, кажется, ото всех и от всего был в восторге, который Каэлю сложно было понять. Тем не менее, ему стало даже радостнее от присутствия такого зрителя. И он всё ещё думал над высказанным наобум предложением крушить всё на сцене.  
  
_Агрессия.  
  
Агрессия.  
  
Агрессия._  
  
Он так и крутил это слово в мыслях, пока оно не начало казаться ему бессмысленным. Некая идея пыталась сформироваться в его светлой голове, но не хватало дополнительного стимула, и потому он оставил попытки додуматься. Он поймёт, чего хочет, когда придёт время — он был в этом уверен.  
  
Когда Мортред опустила ворота и закрыла их на ключ, Каэль спросил её:  
  
— Подвезти домой?  
  
— Не нужно, — отказалась Мортред, — сегодня я поеду на Вершину к родителям ночным поездом. А до ближайшего вокзала можно и пешком добраться.  
  
— Хорошо, — пожал плечами Каэль, — тогда удачи тебе там.  
  
— Спасибо! — поблагодарила Мортред и, повернувшись к Лиралей и Рубику, спросила: — Если не секрет, что ещё за прикол с «серьёзностью» вы сегодня устроили?  
  
— Ой, так ты заметила! — в голос воскликнули они с неподдельным удивлением.  
  
— Ну, да, как такое не заметить? — с недоумением произнесла Мортред.  
  
— Я тоже видела, что с вами что-то не так, — подтвердила Ланая.  
  
«Все видели», — убедился Каэль. — «И чего только они добивались?»  
  
Лиралей, словно отвечая на его мысли, объяснила:  
  
— Мы просто договорились на один день стать серьёзными, потому что нас никто не воспринимает серьёзно… ой, я повторилась… в общем, ты поняла.  
  
— И у нас не получилось, — вздохнул Рубик.  
  
— Но зачем? — удивился Магина и тут же, сощурившись и по очереди посмотрев на Мортред, Ланаю и Каэля, добавил: — Вас кто-то здесь обижает?  
  
— Нет-нет! — поспешила возразить Лиралей. — Просто, понимаешь, такое чувство было, будто другие, особенно Каэль и Мортред, недооценивают нас… потому что мы ведём себя как-то по-глупому…  
  
Она замолкла, неловко глядя на всех участников группы, а затем опустила голову и начала рисовать ногой на земле. «Кажется, мне даже совестно стало», — растерянно признался Каэль самому себе. В этот момент он почти был готов рассмотреть вариант вести себя мягче с Лиралей.  _Почти._  
  
— Но ради этого не нужно было притворяться и давить свои эмоции, — первой ответила Ланая. — В них нет ведь ничего плохого.  
  
— Ланая права, — согласилась Мортред. — И если у вас были сомнения, стоило высказать их вслух.  
  
— Молчание не решает проблемы, — добавил Каэль.  _«Ну, кто бы говорил…»_  — пронеслась в его голове мысль, от которой он немедленно отмахнулся.  
  
— В общем, не делайте так больше, — продолжила Мортред, — мы всё-таки здесь на равных условиях. И простите, что заставила вас так себя чувствовать.  
  
— Это ты нас прости! — отмахнулся Рубик с виноватой улыбкой. — И ты, Магина, тоже прости. И ты, Ланая.  
  
«И ты, Каэль?..» — мысленно приготовился Инвокер к следующей части фразы, однако не услышал её. Более того, Рубик даже не смотрел в его сторону. В этот момент он ощутил себя отрезанным от всех остальных, и ему стало отчего-то весьма неприятно. Вроде бы и не за что Рубику было извиняться перед ним, но его, тем не менее, одолевало чувство незавершённости.  
  
Инвокера осенило. Может, ему надо было извиниться в первую очередь? Ну, точно! Хотя он совсем не чувствовал вины: что он конкретно сделал этим двоим? Они сами придумали и сами обиделись. И всё же… всё же…  
  
— Простите… — выдавил он; все разом повернули головы в его сторону. Что же, раз начал, так нужно и закончить достойно.  
  
— Простите, — повторил он уже более твёрдо. — Я не хотел задеть вас. Правда.  
  
И больше ему нечего было добавить. К счастью, этого оказалось более, чем достаточно.  
  
— Я чувствую странное умиление… — произнесла Лиралей, улыбаясь и вытирая рукавом навернувшиеся на глаза слёзы. Вдруг она распростёрла руки и подскочила к Инвокеру с вопросом: — Можно тебя обнять?  
  
— Нет, не стоит! — резко отшатнулся он от её неожиданного предложения. Лиралей, впрочем, совсем не расстроилась.  
  
— Ладно! — беспечно произнесла она, отвернувшись от него. — Мортред меня обнимет!  
  
— Обниму, — спокойно согласилась Мортред и приняла её объятия. Лиралей двинулась дальше:  
  
— И Ланая обнимет!  
  
— Ладно, — кивнула Ланая с улыбкой, протягивая руки к ней. После Ланаи она подбежала к Рубику, и тот принял её объятия без лишних слов. А потом…  
  
— А Магина обнимет? — спросила она.  
  
— Конечно! — усмехнулся он и заключил её в объятия.  
  
Наблюдая за этим, Каэль почувствовал неясную горечь: не то чтобы он тоже хотел обниматься, но ему не нравилось быть в стороне. Он желал испытать эти добрые, приятные чувства, которые, похоже, все только что разделили друг с другом. Конечно, он не мог ничего сказать вслух. Он предпочёл не подавать виду, что его вообще это как-то задевало.  
  
— Мне лучше поторопиться на вокзал, — сказала Мортред. — Созвонимся!  
  
— Надеюсь, успею на последний автобус, — следом за ней произнесла Ланая. — Всем пока.  
  
После этого они разбежались в противоположные стороны.  
  
— Ну, а нам тут рукой подать! — бодро произнесла Лиралей. — И тебе, Магина, ведь тоже?  
  
Но Магина вдруг метнул выразительный взгляд на Каэля, и тот, обнаружив это, остался на месте вместо того, чтобы идти к машине.  
  
— Да, но… — начал он, не сводя глаз с Инвокера. — Мне ещё нужно кое-куда зайти. Идите без меня.  
  
«Это куда же ты собрался в такое время?» — заинтригованно подумал Каэль, сложив руки. — «И при чём тут я?»  
  
— Ла-а-адно, — недоверчиво протянула Лиралей; Рубик же подозрительно посмотрел на них обоих. И всё-таки, они тут же ушли, и скоро их совсем не стало видно в темноте.  
  
Глядя на Магину, Каэль медленно двинулся с места, и тот сразу последовал за ним. Примерно десять шагов они прошли в полной тишине, пока Магина не кашлянул, чтобы привлечь внимание Каэля.  
  
— Я слушаю? — отозвался тот с едва скрываемым недоумением.  
  
Магина нагнал его, чтобы идти вровень, и вызывающе начал:  
  
— У меня есть один вопрос, Каэль Инвокер! Один важный вопрос, который беспокоил меня весь сегодняшний день!  
  
Каэль заинтересованно взглянул на него, и он продолжил:  
  
— Скажи, как ты относишься к Зету?  
  
Сначала Каэль удивился такому вопросу, но, поняв, что Магина глаз не отводит от изображения на его футболке, усмехнулся. «Я знал, что она будет производить такой эффект. Но меня не так-то просто сбить с толку, Антимаг».  
  
— Он совершил множество непоправимых ошибок, — спокойно произнёс Каэль. — Хотя он и старался изо всех сил удержать страну целой, ей не суждено было выжить с его подходом к правлению.  
  
— А что насчёт Безумной Луны? — с нажимом спросил Магина и пнул камешек, лежавший у него на пути.  
  
— А что тебе Луна? — сказал Инвокер, пожав плечами. — Луна долгое время была на флаге Доты, ещё до прихода Зета, и означала она именно то, что здесь сказано — единство и гармонию. История распрей между Радиантом и Дайром уходит корнями глубоко в историю, и большую часть времени это были отдельные государства. Но однажды обе стороны решили сделать шаг к примирению — беспрецедентный случай! — и символом объединения стала Луна. Лишь спустя месяц был избран президент новой страны — Зет. На него возлагалось столько надежд, однако, он не смог мирно разрешить древний, глубокий конфликт между двумя половинами страны и построить новую, цельную культуру, для которой уже были заложены основы. Впрочем, это другая история, довольно длинная и сложная. Что я пытаюсь донести: после войны Луна стала крепко ассоциироваться именно с правительством Зета и на этом основании несправедливо отвергаться как позорный, почти экстремистский символ, но правильно ли это, учитывая изначальные благие намерения объединения?  
  
«Как хорошо ответил!» — восхитился сам собой Каэль, когда закончил говорить. — «Впрочем, как и всегда, ха». Но вот Магина этого восхищения не разделил.  
  
— Ладно, я понял: ты просто философ дохрена, — фыркнул он. — Спасибо и на том, что не поехавший лунатик. Но, знаешь, если символ можно воспринять неправильно, от него следует отказаться. Ведь, используя такой символ, ты, осознанно или нет, поддерживаешь то, что даже не является твоей истинной позицией. И к чему это всё? Если я ненавижу магию, я не стану надевать шляпу волшебника!  
  
— Мне нравится твоя точка зрения, — ответил Инвокер со снисходительной улыбкой. — В ней есть правда. Но за что же ты ненавидишь магию?  
  
— Э-э-эй, не смещай фокус! — возмутился Магина.  
  
— Это не беда — мы всегда можем вернуться к изначальной теме, — успокоил его Каэль.  
— Мне действительно любопытно, что не так с магией. Ты уже ведь упоминал о своей неприязни к магическим культам и обрядам.  
  
Магина резко помрачнел от этих слов и встал на месте; Каэль остановился рядом с ним. До сих пор они шли туда, куда ноги несли, и добрели в итоге до другого двора, встав прямо в свете одинокого фонаря у двенадцатиэтажной новостройки.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь слышал о секте Мёртвого Бога? — спросил Магина, не поднимая головы и уставившись в землю.  
  
— Слышал, — ответил Инвокер, — даже знал одного из последователей. Только у нас это называется не сектой, а культом.  
  
— И здесь эта зараза… — обречённо вздохнул Антимаг и спросил: — Как вообще в Дайре обстоят дела с религией?  
  
— Ну, знаешь… в Конституции сказано, что Дайр — светское государство, — вспомнил Каэль. — Разрешено создание добровольных некоммерческих религиозных объединений, чья деятельность не создаёт угрозу обществу. В общем, большая часть населения исповедует Семимирье, но у нас также очень много местечковых культов. Я слышал, что в Радианте политика относительно религии намного более жёсткая.  
  
— Это так, — подтвердил Магина, — у нас отвергается даже Семимирье, что уж тут говорить о других верованиях. Впрочем, я лично думаю, что это правильно.  
  
— Почему же? — поинтересовался Каэль.  
  
— Ну… — вдруг замялся Магина, оглядываясь вокруг, и тихо сказал: — Я не знаю, могу ли я об этом открыто говорить…  
  
— Ты боишься, что нас подслушают? — догадался Каэль.  
  
— В общем, да, — согласился Магина, дойдя совсем до шёпота, и на его лице отразилась неподдельная тревога. «Да он совсем запуганный!» — поразился Каэль. — «Похоже, тут что-то серьёзное. И к чему он упомянул Мёртвого Бога?..»  
  
— Ладно, — ровно произнёс он, — если хочешь, можно обсудить это позже в более безопасной обстановке. И… я не знаю, что там у тебя такого произошло, что ты возненавидел всё магическое и религиозное, да ещё и сбежал из Радианта, но на всякий случай предупреждаю: молчание не решит твоих проблем. Возможно, даже хуже сделает.  
  
— Предупреждение принято к сведению! — усмехнулся Магина, вновь расслабившись, и неожиданно заявил: — Оно и к тебе относится, на самом деле.  
  
— Ко мне? — с недоумением переспросил Инвокер.  
  
— Ага, — подтвердил Антимаг. — Вот скажи, почему ты отказался от объятий Лиралей?  
  
— Я не обнимаюсь с кем попало! — резко бросил Каэль и отвернулся от него, сложив руки.  
  
В голове у него поднялась настоящая буря.  
  
_«Да что же такое! Почему он об этом спрашивает? Почему он прямо говорит такие вещи?! Это слишком… слишком!»_  
  
Антимаг же ловко перескочил со своего места на другое, так, чтобы снова оказаться перед лицом Каэля, и задал очередной каверзный вопрос:  
  
— Откуда тогда столько разочарования?  
  
— Так… прошу, Антимаг, не пытайся лезть в мою голову, — холодно произнёс Каэль, отводя взгляд в сторону.  
  
Невыносимая прямота Антимага вот так просто взяла и вывернула наизнанку подавленные им эмоции, и он чувствовал себя теперь некомфортно, растерянно. Хотелось сбежать от его пристального взгляда.  
  
Неожиданно Магина отступился и сказал:  
  
— Прости…  
  
«Неужели он понял?» — с надеждой подумал Каэль и поднял глаза на него. Но в следующий же миг Антимаг раскинул руки и громко выдал:  
  
— Прости, но я должен тебя обнять!  
  
— С чего это вдруг?! — воскликнул Инвокер — скорее удивлённо, чем возмущённо.  
  
— А вот за то, что ты меня спас! — простодушно ответил Магина и подошёл ближе к Каэлю. — Сам же говорил, что я должен быть тебе благодарен! Так что давай, не бойся!  
  
— Да не боюсь я! — огрызнулся Каэль, невольно отступив назад. Тогда Магина медленно опустил руки и спросил:  
  
— А что же с тобой?  
  
Каэль не нашёлся, что ответить. Он сам не знал. Или знал, но не мог до конца понять и признать. Мошки вились под фонарём, где-то вдалеке слышались звуки проезжающих мимо машин, свет в в одних окнах исчезал, а в других — появлялся, Каэль смотрел на Магину, а Магина смотрел на него и ждал ответа, явно уже приготовив какую-то остроумную реплику на этот случай и прокручивая её в голове снова и снова.  
  
И вдруг Каэля одолел страх, что сейчас это всё закончится, и Антимаг, его «бездомный кот», просто развернётся и уйдёт, оставив его одного. Он невольно подался вперёд и замер; Магина напрягся в ожидании.  _В ожидании чего?_  Каэль и сам не мог определиться, что он хотел больше сделать. Оттолкнуть его? Сказать, что это не его ума дело? Что он не переносит подобной сентиментальности? Или же…  
  
Всего мгновение — и размышления стали бесполезными, потому что он поддался этому секундному «или».  
  
Потому что он обнял Антимага.  
  
— Ну, вот так бы сразу! — одобрительно произнёс Магина, заключив его в ответные объятия и слегка похлопав по спине.

  
И пусть Магина совсем скоро отпустил его и, попрощавшись, устремился к дому, где жил, Каэлю было достаточно, чтобы стёрлось начисто прежнее чувство отчуждения. От объятий вдруг стало легче на душе, легче, чем когда-либо. Этот необъяснимый поступок словно бы оказался самым правильным решением, которое он мог принять.

  
Домой он возвращался в таком умиротворённом настроении, какого у него давно уже не было.


	10. Влюблённые

С того дня Инвокер вновь стал слушать всю ту музыку, что была заперта у него в шкафу. Он слушал её уже не с мыслью «что нового она может предложить?», а с мыслью «как я могу использовать её влияние, чтобы создать нечто уникальное, исходящее полностью от меня?» Он пришёл к окончательному выводу: дело не в структуре. Дело не в звуке.  _Дело в информации._ Любое произведение, будь оно гармоничное или диссонансное, оказывалось в рамках музыкальности. Поскольку день за днём эти рамки только расширялись, их нельзя было избежать… или можно было — как это делал Войд в своём проекте МОМ — но в таком случае пропадала и всякая информационная ценность.  
  
Как глупо было уходить в слепое отрицание.  
  
Как глупо было выстраивать идентичность на страхах, а не на желаниях.  
  
_Надо было нести в мир свою грандиозность._  
  
Разобрав на винтики идею Антимага, он понял, что прямая агрессия ему не подходит. Мог бы он управлять стихиями так, чтобы одним взмахом руки вызывать ураганы и обрушивать метеориты — было бы прекрасно, но своими собственными, физическими силами он не хотел ничего разрушать. А мог ли он превратить слова и звуки в такие метеориты и ураганы? Мог ли он своим голосом, своими движениями заставить толпу трепетать?  
  
В один из свободных вечеров Каэль перебирал материалы, сочинённые им вместе с Мортред. Он взял несколько текстов, перечитал их, а затем разрезал листы на кусочки из одного-двух слов. Он перемешал эти кусочки в банке и стал по очереди вытаскивать их оттуда. Беспощадно отсеивая недостаточно выразительные слова и «мёртвые» строки, он в итоге сократил объём текста почти втрое. Оставшиеся, «избранные» кусочки он выложил перед собой и менял местами до тех пор, пока не получал более-менее связные фразы. Эти строки он наклеил на чистый лист и отложил его в сторону.  
  
Он много раз проделывал такое раньше и решил использовать этот метод вновь. Только на этот раз текст из нарезок не был конечным результатом — он собирался оттолкнуться от его содержания, заставить голову работать в нужном направлении, заново научиться облекать свои мысли и эмоции в настолько меткие слова, насколько это было возможно.  
  
Помимо сочинения текстов, он каждый день садился за пианино и выдавал одну за другой безупречные комбинации музыкальных заклинаний. Ураган непостижимой любви. Метеорит жгучих страданий. Оглушительная волна восторга.  
  
С Антимагом они теперь работали посменно и почти всю неделю не видели друг друга; вдобавок ко всему, тот не приходил на последующие две репетиции. Зарплата Каэля, конечно, стала меньше, но его это не так уж сильно беспокоило — он был готов, он накопил достаточно денег на такой случай.  
  
Наблюдая за быстрой адаптацией Магины к новому образу жизни, Инвокер задумывался о том, чем он занимался прежде. Ему было лет восемнадцать на вид — вполне возможно, что до своего побега он где-то учился и жил ещё с родителями, в отличие от Каэля, который сбежал от семьи, не успев ещё окончить школу. Их дом был не так уж далеко, но Каэль редко с ними общался и не позволял присылать ему деньги. А что насчёт родителей Магины? Какие у них были отношения с сыном? Знали ли они о том, где он находился сейчас? А были ли у него вообще родители?  
  
Беспокойство охватывало Каэля каждый раз, когда он строил догадки о том, почему Магина сбежал из Радианта. Если в случае с Лиралей и Рубиком он был удовлетворён общим ответом «их не устраивала репрессивная политика родного государства», то с Магиной всё казалось сложнее. Над ним довлело что-то жуткое, и Каэлю хотелось узнать, что именно. Вроде бы и не было ему дела до жизней других, но, когда он сам лично эту жизнь схватил и притащил с улицы в дом, в нём пробудился интерес.  
  
Они договорились встретиться в понедельник после смены Каэля, чтобы Антимаг исполнил свою «симфонию». Кроме того, он обронил мимоходом, что у него не всё в порядке с документами, и Каэль из этого заключил, что Антимаг ждёт от него помощи со сменой паспорта. Ну, нет, Каэль об этом ничего не знал и разбираться не хотел; если Магина действительно поднимет этот вопрос, Каэль отправит его к Лиралей и Рубику. И как он только умудрился устроиться на работу и снять квартиру с радиантским паспортом! Повезло ему встретиться с людьми старой закалки, которым было плевать на документы. Впрочем, в Дайре предусматривалась упрощённая процедура получения гражданства для приехавших из Радианта и его союзных областей, поскольку они признавались беженцами. Магине лучше было бы обратиться в миграционную службу как можно скорее.  
  
Каэль не хотел об этом волноваться. И всё же, помимо воли, тревожные мысли появлялись в его голове каждый день.  
  
Он ждал встречи с Антимагом. Она была для него важна, поэтому в понедельник он даже нарушил рабочий дресс-код, надев поверх формы свободно сидящий тёмно-фиолетовый пуловер. Это была одна из немногих дорогих вещей, которую он купил на свои деньги уже после того, как ушёл из родительского дома; почти вся остальная одежда осталась у него ещё со старшей школы. К счастью, она была такой качественной, что за несколько лет не потеряла презентабельный вид, и, поскольку Каэль больше не вырос и не поправился, она всё ещё была ему впору.  
  
К слову о старшей школе…  
  
Одна странная вещь маячила на фоне всех прочих мыслей. Рубик перестал с ним разговаривать. То есть, совсем. Как будто Инвокера не было. Об этом он тоже предпочёл бы не беспокоиться, но беспокоился. Он стал перебирать возможные причины такого поведения, но ничего не нашёл. «Плевать», — подумал он, да только не наплевал. Решил, что всё-таки спросит Рубика об этом.  
  
Он был так загружен размышлениями, сидя за прилавком, что его руки как-то сами собой набрали рабочий номер Мортред.  
  
Она ответила через три гудка:  
  
— Издательство «Сёстры Вуали», слушаю Вас.  
  
— Как прошёл твой визит к родителям? Ты ни словом не обмолвилась, — тут же выдал Каэль.  
  
— Простите, Вы кто вообще? — с недоумением спросила Мортред, но тут же сама ответила на свой вопрос: — Ах, это ты, Инвокер… хоть бы сказал!  
  
— Ну, ты же узнала меня, — беспечно произнёс Каэль.  
  
— М-да, — протянула Мортред. — Родители, как обычно, громко ругаются и слёзно мирятся. Я не хотела вообще к ним ехать, но мама так меня об этом просила… вот я и поехала в выходной среди недели, чтобы быстрее свалить. Что это за внезапное внимание ко мне?  
  
— Мне на днях отец звонил, — начал Каэль рассказ, — хотя мы полгода уже не созванивались. Ни мне, ни ему не было интересно. Он спрашивал, как у меня дела. Ну, я сказал, что всё замечательно. Было понятно, что ему больше нечего сказать, нечего у меня спросить, поэтому он немного помолчал и положил трубку.  
  
— У тебя талант возводить ледяную стену между собой и другими людьми, ты знал об этом? — усмехнулась Фантом.  
  
— Знаю, горжусь, — ответил Каэль.  
  
— Но как это относится к тому, что ты сейчас мне позвонил? Я слышу, что тебя не очень-то беспокоят твои отношения с родителями.  
  
— Это так, — не стал отрицать Каэль, — я хотел отвлечься от других навязчивых мыслей. И я решил поговорить с тобой.  
  
— Тогда говори со мной о том, что не будет задевать и меня, — устало произнесла Мортред.  
  
— Например? — спросил Каэль.  
  
— Что там с текстами? — поинтересовалась Фантом.  
  
— Ну, я кое-что начал писать, — ответил Каэль, явно преуменьшив свои результаты. — На следующей репетиции покажу. От Таверны есть какие-то новости по поводу организации?  
  
— Официально мы ещё не объявлены, но они сказали мне, что будем выступать в семь тридцать, у нас будет минут сорок. Как думаешь, чем лучше их заполнить?  
  
— Нам бы ещё хоть что-то привести в надлежащий вид. Слушать же невозможно то, что вы сочинили без меня.  
  
Мортред фыркнула.  
  
— А когда мы выступали, тебе вроде бы понравилось.  
  
— Мне понравилась мысль о том, как я это всё переделаю, — выкрутился Инвокер, чем вызвал очередную усмешку Мортред.  
  
Они разговаривали ещё несколько минут до тех пор, пока в магазин не начали прибывать покупатели. Они приходили волнами по пять-десять человек сразу, но лишь трое-четверо из каждой волны что-то покупали. Некоторые останавливались поодаль и шептались, осторожно показывая пальцем на Каэля.  _А ты в курсе,_  говорил парень,  _что он вернулся в музыку? Да,_  отвечала девушка,  _я ещё слышала, что у его группы скоро концерт будет. Да ладно,_  удивлялся парень,  _а откуда ты это узнала?_  Девушка лишь пожимала в ответ плечами.  _Давай спросим у него,_ предлагала она.  _Нет,_  отказывался парень,  _что-то мне страшно к нему с таким вопросом подходить._  
  
И подобных парочек заходило ещё штук пять за день. Как быстро, всё-таки, распространялись слухи!  
  
Среди покупателей затесался участник «Марионеток Теней»: он пришёл в капюшоне, тёмных очках и платке, закрывавшем нос и рот, и стал предлагать записи на продажу, делая вид, что это не его группа. Да только пара синих дред, торчавших из-под капюшона, словно антенны, выдавали его с головой.  
  
— Очень талантливые ребята, — говорил он, — я их услышал и сразу проникся. Я решил помочь им достичь популярности.  
  
— Оставляете здесь, — бесстрастно произнёс Каэль, указывая на коробку с кассетами на прилавке, — тридцать процентов выручки идёт магазину.  
  
— Поставьте их на видное место! — попросил «промоутер». — Они правда этого заслуживают!  
  
— Без проблем, только дайте мне записи, — вздохнул Инвокер.  
  
— Д-да-да-да-д-да, точно! — спохватился музыкант и стал рыться в карманах, но там, очевидно, ничего не было.  
  
«Что ещё за абсурд?» — подумал Каэль, теряя и без того слабый интерес к этому человеку; он даже перевёл взгляд на другую покупательницу, которая ходила неподалёку, задумчиво смотря на пластинку Hex Pistols в руках.  
  
Но вдруг человек исчез. В прямом смысле — пропал за мгновение, на которое Каэль отвлёкся от него; лишь бренчание колокольчиков показывало, что всё-таки он вышел через дверь. Едва Каэль успел задаться вопросом, куда же он делся, как дверь распахнулась, и музыкант вбежал с кассетами в руках.  
  
— Вот! — воскликнул он, практически бросив в Каэля две кассеты; тот их поймал и сердито ответил:  
  
— Осторожнее надо!  
  
И добавил:  
  
— И нечего прикидываться, что это не твоя группа, Ткач Скитскур.  
  
Человек обомлел и, сняв платок с лица, произнёс:  
  
— Но… как ты догадался?  
  
— Лучше скажи, зачем ты вообще пытался скрыться? — ответил Каэль вопросом на вопрос.  
  
— Мне Вайпер посоветовал! — воскликнул Скитскур. — Сказал, что ты не примешь записи, если так напрямую предложить…  
  
— Да мне как-то всё равно, — пожал плечами Инвокер. — Я же их слушать не собираюсь.  
  
Скитскур растерянно поморгал, а затем торопливо произнёс, уже разворачиваясь к выходу:  
  
— А, хорошо, тогда я пойду!  
  
— И жучок забери, — недовольно добавил Каэль. — Думаешь, я не заметил, что ты на меня свою ерунду шпионскую нацепил?  
  
— Д-да-да-да-д-да! — с нервным смехом ответил Скитскур, вернувшись к прилавку, и снял маленький синий жучок с ворота пуловера. После этого он мгновенно скрылся; Инвокер фыркнул ему вслед.  
  
Больше ничего примечательного за этот день не произошло. Каэль успел в перерывах между продажами дочитать книгу, которую взял на прошлой неделе в библиотеке. Он тут же позвонил в библиотеку, чтобы уточнить наличие других книг из серии, но, к сожалению, заинтересовавшей его там не было. Впрочем, ему посоветовали обратиться в библиотеку на улице Лучниц. Номера, правда, не дали. Но улица была не так уж далеко, и Каэль решил сходить туда на днях.  
  
Сразу после работы он поехал к Таверне, где его должен был ждать Магина.

* * *

Магина стоял на углу того самого переулка. Его было видно уже издалека. Каждый день он надевал одну и ту же одежду — ту, в которой Каэль его впервые увидел; похоже, у него просто не было других вещей. Поэтому Каэль, едва успев вылезти из машины, сказал ему вместо приветствия:  
  
— Сходил бы в «Лоу-Прайор», там недорогие вещи.  
  
Магина закатил глаза со словами:  
  
— И без тебя знаю.  
  
Но было очевидно, что он не знал — иначе бы уже купил что-то взамен рваной майки и старых штанов. По крайней мере, так казалось Инвокеру. Он решил не терять времени и сразу устремился в переулок; Антимаг последовал за ним, ворча:  
  
— Да-да, мой повелитель, всё уже готово…  
  
— У тебя плохое настроение, — заметил Каэль, остановившись у стены; он прислонился к букве «Е» в надписи «ПЕРЕСТАНЬ ГОВОРИТЬ».  
  
— Да, — согласился Магина с утверждением, подходя к своим импровизированным инструментам.  
  
— Почему же? — спросил Каэль, не придав, однако, своему голосу оттенка заинтересованности. Магина промолчал, поджав губы, и с размаху пнул мусорный бак; тот с грохотом упал на асфальт.  
  
— Саундчек, — пробормотал Магина и поднял бак обратно, после чего немедленно приступил к исполнению «симфонии».  
  
Всё было точно так же, как и в прошлый раз: барабанные дроби по баку и тележке, ритмичность, звон бутылок на шнурах, шаркание подошвами… и тревога. Каэль смотрел на него, слушал его и понимал, что он был в том же состоянии, что и неделю назад: скрытое отчаяние прорывалось наружу сквозь порывистые движения, превращаясь в металлические и стеклянные звуки.  
  
Снова, как неделю назад, Каэль был зачарован — возможно, на этот раз даже сильнее из-за того, что это происходило ещё до наступления темноты, и он мог чётко видеть каждое действие Антимага. Он играл с таким сосредоточенным гневом, будто рубил невидимые головы, нёс смерть и разрушения в каком-то другом, только что созданном бесформенном мире.  
  
Инвокер не мог отвести от него взгляда. Это не были его воображаемые стихийные бедствия — этот стиль игры основывался именно на физической агрессии. Ничего замысловатого или сверх-оригинального — всего лишь шумные, даже не музыкальные ритмы, но невозможно было отрицать их силу и отработанность.  
  
Когда Магина закончил, Каэль не сразу опомнился. Магина бросил на него выжидающий взгляд. Инвокер собрался с мыслями и спросил:  
  
— Как ты её сочинил?  
  
— Я когда-то хотел играть в группе, но у меня не было денег на инструменты, — ответил Магина, — вот я и импровизировал, как мог.  
  
— А сейчас не хочешь? — недолго думая, поинтересовался Инвокер.  
  
— Это что, предложение вступить в Кристалис? — усмехнулся Антимаг.  
  
«Прямолинейный какой!» — в очередной раз поразился Каэль. Сам он ответил уклончиво:  
  
— В каком-то смысле.  
  
— Нет, что я делать в группе буду? — отмахнулся Магина. — По листам металла бить? Нет, у вас и так всё идеально в составе. Да и немного не до того мне сейчас, если честно.  
  
— Вот как, — хмыкнул Каэль. — В любом случае, спасибо за выступление.  
  
С этими словами он негромко поаплодировал.  
  
— Это был мой должок, — небрежно произнёс Магина и вдруг развернулся и пошёл в сторону главной улицы.  
  
— Куда ты? — спросил Каэль, отойдя от стены.  
  
— Мне нужно идти, — ответил Магина, даже не оборачиваясь.  
  
— Стой…  
  
Каэль хотел приказать, но у него получилась скорее просьба. Слабая и наверняка неубедительная.  _Как же так?_  Он почти уже пожалел об этой реплике, но Антимаг всё-таки остановился. Каэль подошёл к нему и ровно произнёс:  
  
— Если есть, что сказать — говори. Ты, вроде бы, хотел о чём-то у меня спросить.  
  
— Вопрос с документами я уже решил, — сказал Антимаг, — теперь у меня будет временное убежище…  
  
— А потом и гражданство, — продолжил Инвокер.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Магина сказал, как отрезал.  
  
— Почему? — с едва скрываемым удивлением произнёс Каэль.  
  
— Я не собираюсь здесь надолго задерживаться, — сказал Антимаг. — Я буду в Дайре лишь до тех пор, пока не решу одну проблему.  
  
И снова он замолк, будто не желая больше об этом говорить; но, если бы он действительно этого не желал, он бы сразу и ушёл, а так он оставался на месте, пытаясь скрыть свою нерешительность.  
  
Поэтому Каэль предложил:  
  
— Мы можем пойти в машину.  
  
Антимаг кивнул ему, и они вместе вышли из переулка к «Баттерфляю»; Каэль сел за руль, а Магина — на переднее сиденье.  
  
Едва захлопнулись дверцы автомобиля, как Магина спросил:  
  
— Зачем ты куришь?  
  
Инвокер понял, что прямо перед Магиной лежала его трубка, и сказал:  
  
— Иногда помогает очистить разум. А ты возражаешь?  
  
— Возражаю, ещё как! — с заметным недовольством произнёс Магина. — Как дурман может очистить разум? Не понимаю. Я против курения, против алкоголя, против любого вещества, что может размыть мой трезвый и чёткий взгляд на мир.  
  
— Я, вообще-то, тоже не фанат, — ответил Инвокер, пожимая плечами, — но иногда мне не хочется чётко видеть этот мир.  
  
— Не лучший выход ты нашёл, — заметил Антимаг, сложив руки и взглянув на Каэля исподлобья.  
  
— Не подскажешь, что лучше? — поинтересовался Каэль. Антимаг лишь фыркнул и откинулся на спинку сиденья.  
  
Некоторое время они сидели в тишине, пока Магина не задал вопрос:  
  
— Известно ли тебе что-нибудь о Тайлер Эстейт?  
  
— Не очень много, — ответил Каэль. — Изначально это было частное владение, но после прихода нового правительства оно было присвоено государством и стало организацией по борьбе с ересью. Вот и всё, что я знаю.  
  
— Это верно, — кивнул Антимаг, — и эта организация имеет не одно отделение. Я работал на отдел по борьбе с магическими сектами — я пошёл туда, едва закончив школу. Я не против религии в целом, я рос среди верующих, но я не переношу этих так называемых «магов». Гнусные существа! Поэтому я был так рад служить Тайлер Эстейт, я верил в своё дело и верю до сих пор. Вот только… только суть дела, кажется, поменялась.  
  
Он прервался и помотал головой, будто отгоняя лишние мысли, а затем решил вернуться к самому началу истории.  
  
Его мама изначально жила на территории, которая до рождения Магины ещё принадлежала Радианту, а несколько лет назад перешла к Дайру — не окончательно, споры вокруг этого района не утихали. У неё уже был ребёнок от первого брака — к сожалению, несчастливого. Она переехала в Турстаркури и встретила там другого мужчину, который стал родным отцом для Магины и приёмным — для его единокровного брата.  
  
У них был домик в холмистой местности. Они сознательно отрезали себя от жизни в большом городе, предпочтя тишину и размеренность. Они принадлежали к местной сельской общине и обменивались с соседями продуктами, выращенными в огороде и саду. Время от времени они посещали храм Предвечного Эзалора. Они жили скромно, но в любви и согласии друг с другом.  
  
Но этому счастью не суждено было долго продлиться.  
  
Когда Магине было шесть, родители не пришли, чтобы забрать его с братом из школы. Вместо этого за ними приехала чёрная машина. Из неё вышел высокий мужчина с суровым лицом, но говорил он тихо и мягко. Он был руководителем отдела Тишины в Тайлер Эстейт. Он не застал преступление, но был уполномочен рассказать им всё.  
  
В церкви произошло массовое убийство. По свидетельствам выживших, группа неизвестных ворвалась во время службы, объявила себя последователями Мёртвого Бога и открыла беспорядочный огонь по людям. Полицейские из Тайлер Эстейт оперативно прибыли в церковь, чтобы разобраться с фанатиками, но им не удалось спасти родителей Магины. Всего погибло десять человек. Организация взяла на себя обязательство компенсировать потери родственникам погибших, но что она могла сделать для малолетних осиротевших детей?  
  
Магине ничего не было известно о судьбе других сирот, но они с братом оказались под опекой того самого мужчины из чёрного автомобиля. Дом родителей стал государственной собственностью. Они переехали в центр города. Новый опекун был одиноким человеком, посвятившим всю жизнь службе, и потому он хотел позаботиться о детях. Но от работы никуда нельзя было деться — из госслужбы не уходили. Поэтому братья видели своего приёмного родителя не так уж часто и большую часть времени оставались сами по себе.  
  
В тот же период, политика Радианта относительно религиозных культов стала ужесточаться, и роль Тайлер Эстейт как государственной структуры заметно возросла. Братья часто бывали в офисах организации. Они наблюдали за показательными учениями полицейских. Они, преисполненные жажды возмездия уже в ранней юности, постепенно стали совершенно лояльными к этой организации. У них обоих не было сомнений по поводу того, чему они посвятят свою жизнь.  
  
Старший брат, в силу возраста, стал агентом Тайлер Эстейт раньше, чем Магина, и провёл не одну успешную операцию по устранению «магов». Магина слушал его рассказы с завистью, ведь ему не терпелось учинить расправу над последователями Мёртвого Бога — их-то как раз и не могли обнаружить ни старший брат, ни кто-либо ещё из агентов. Но Магину не взяли бы на работу в качестве агента, пока ему не исполнилось восемнадцать лет.  
  
— И вот, год назад меня, наконец, приняли. Первое время я был просто в восторге от миссий! Мы находили магические рассадники один за другими, мы отправили столько людей в тюрьму или на исправительные работы, и я был преисполнен решимости изничтожить секту, твари из которой убили моих родителей. Но неожиданно я встретился с одним из выживших, стариком-инвалидом. В общем, когда я поговорил с ним, у меня появились подозрения… знаешь, ведь мы на задания тоже носили с собой оружие, в основном, чтобы запугать «магов», но оно было заряжено на случай нападения…  
  
Антимаг не смог закончить предложение: по крепко сжатым, подрагивающим кулакам было видно, что ему непросто дался этот рассказ.  
  
Всё время Каэль слушал его, не произнося ни единого слова — он был захвачен и шокирован повествованием. Оно не просто подтвердило его догадки, но и превзошло худшие ожидания. Он слышал много историй о сломанных жизнях, но никогда не мог проявить хоть каплю сочувствия — он был способен лишь объективно признавать трагичность событий. В случае с Магиной он почувствовал себя причастным к его судьбе. Он видел его ярость, отчаяние, скорбь по родителям, он ощущал, как эти эмоции передавались ему, и более чем понимал его желание отомстить.  
  
— Ты думаешь, — осторожным тоном начал он, — что в тот день полицейские тоже стреляли?  
  
— Я перерыл по этому делу всё, что мог, и я уверен, что они стреляли! — воскликнул Магина, но тут же поднёс руку ко рту, будто хотел его закрыть, и продолжил уже тихим голосом: — Но начальство не давало мне подойти ближе к разгадке. С того самого дня, как я задумался над тем, что, возможно, охотился не за теми людьми, за мной начали усиленно следить. Не сразу — они ужесточали контроль над моей жизнью постепенно, будто закручивая гайки. О существовании тайной полиции, на самом деле, знают все, но никто о ней не говорит и никто её в глаза не видел, ведь она скрывается там, где ждёшь её меньше всего. Ну, а те, кто всё-таки видел, рассказать об этом уже не могут. Поэтому я не смог бы, даже при желании, доказать, что за мной следят и, уж тем более, что это незаконно. Я просто чувствовал это, я видел, я знал. В конце концов, я рискнул довериться своему опекуну. Знаешь, как он отреагировал? Он посоветовал мне заткнуться! Не пытаться больше расследовать, отпустить прошлое! А брат? Он просто согласился с ним! До сих пор поверить в это не могу!  
  
В сердцах Магина вскинул руки, а затем обессилено упал на сиденье с шумным вздохом. Инвокер ощутил тревогу, но смог всё-таки произнести спокойно:  
  
— Послушай… у тебя есть основания на то, чтобы быть признанным политическим беженцем. И, думаю, с таким делом нужно обратиться в федеральный суд.  
  
— Ага, а не станет ли от этого ещё дерьмовее? — фыркнул Магина. — И будут ли они расследовать преступление тринадцатилетней давности?  
  
— Честно скажу — я не знаю, — ответил Каэль. — Может, и правда не станут, хотя, мне кажется, Дайр с радостью бы принял очередной повод для изобличения радиантской политики. Но ты всё ещё можешь рассказать суду о слежке и попытках ограничения доступа к информации о твоих родителях. Такое не будут игнорировать.  
  
На этих словах он вдруг нахмурился и с упрёком произнёс:  
  
— И кстати, ты невероятно беспечен, в такой-то ситуации! Думаешь, здесь нет двойных агентов и подставных лиц? Даже я мог таковым оказаться!  
  
— Если бы это было правдой, ты бы такими фразами не раскидывался! — парировал Антимаг.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — скептически произнёс Каэль.  
  
— Вот именно, я не знаю! — воскликнул Магина. — Но что мне, чёрт возьми, остаётся?! Ты был единственным, кто просто так помог мне, ты фактически отдал мне половину своей зарплаты вместе с рабочими часами, и я не знаю, кому ещё я здесь могу довериться!  
  
От последних слов Инвокер внутренне вздрогнул. Он тут же коротко произнёс:  
  
— Прости. Я попробую сделать то, что в моих силах…  
  
— Нет, ты не обязан дальше мне помогать, — перебил его Магина, — ты уже достаточно сделал. Это моя битва.  
  
— Тем не менее, ты рассказал мне о ней, — возразил Каэль. — И лучше бы ты ценил мою готовность помочь.  
  
— Ты не упустишь шанса поблистать, да? — фыркнул Магина.  
  
В его голосе Каэлю послышались нотки обиды, и поэтому он добавил:  
  
— Я не могу оставить это без внимания. Я правда беспокоюсь.  
  
Он выпустил элемент «о тебе» из фразы — просто не смог бы так сказать. Но Магине, видимо, оказалось достаточно и того, что Каэль абстрактно о чём-то беспокоился. Он расслабился и закрыл глаза — очевидно было, что он устал, эмоционально выгорел. Снаружи тем временем сгущались сумерки; за разговором Инвокер даже не заметил, как пролетело время.  
  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал Антимаг. Затем он повернулся к Каэлю и выдал: — Слушай, а «Пульсирующая Рапира» — это же как в той поговорке?.. Ну, которая «ты рад меня видеть, или у тебя просто рапира в кармане»?  
  
«Ну и мастер менять темы!» — обескуражено подумал Каэль. «Только что говорил о трагедии своей жизни, а теперь вот о группе с пошлым названием! Впрочем, ему надо отвлечься. Всё равно прямо сейчас ничего нельзя сделать…»  
  
— Да, — подтвердил он, — именно как в этом выражении. Чего вдруг спросил?  
  
— Не знаю, вспомнилось вот, — пожал Антимаг плечами. — На днях кто-то покупал их альбом. А я даже не слышал такой группы.  
  
— Её случайно и не услышишь, — заметил Инвокер, — надо основательно погружаться в музыкальную культуру, чтобы узнать о таких исполнителях.  
  
— Кстати… ты, вроде как, местный эксперт, — сказал Антимаг, — поэтому я хочу у тебя спросить, будет ли тут в ближайшее время концерт у Мёртвых Щитов, например?  
  
— Щиты? Да они завтра будут здесь в восемь часов, — ответил Каэль, небрежно махнув рукой в сторону Таверны.  
  
— Ничего себе! — воскликнул Магина. — Тогда мне надо подготовиться, как следует, это будет мой первый настоящий концерт!  
  
— Только не забудь, что в среду у тебя смена, — напомнил Инвокер. Магину это ни капли не смутило.  
  
— Я не пью и не зависаю допоздна в сомнительных местах, поэтому не вижу проблемы, — сказал он.  
  
— Какой воспитанный, — иронично похвалил его Каэль. — А сейчас-то уже поздно, и ты у меня в машине сидишь. Всё ещё не проблема?  
  
— Не думал, что ты такой самокритичный, — усмехнулся Антимаг. — Но, пожалуй, ты прав, и мне уже пора домой.  
  
— Могу довезти, раз ты тут сидишь, — предложил Каэль.  
  
— Не нужно, спасибо, — отказался Антимаг, уже открыв дверь. — Я сам ещё могу доехать на троллейбусе, зачем тебе лишний круг по городу делать? Лучше езжай домой, отдохни после работы.  
  
— Ладно, — пожал плечами Каэль и, когда Магина вылез из машины, на прощание сказал ему: — Будь осторожен.  
  
— Буду! — ответил тот. Каэль моргнул, и за это мгновение Магина успел исчезнуть. Будто бы телепортировался. И как он это делал?  
  
А Инвокер действительно утомился после рабочего дня — он осознал это, когда зазевался до такой степени, что глаза заслезились. И он скорее поехал домой.

* * *

К чему могло привести постоянное подавление истинных взглядов? Необходимость держать рот на замке, а если и говорить — то подбирать слова с большой осторожностью?  
  
Рубик знал ответ: это приводило к склонности высказывать чужие мнения, которые казались объективно обоснованными. Он привык надевать маски и цитировать других людей, более авторитетных, чем он сам. Он ловко управлялся с чужими идеями, заимствуя их для достижения своих целей. Он чувствовал себя как рыба в воде, когда говорил чужими словами. Но он испытывал страх и неуверенность, когда нужно было выдать идею своего авторства.  
  
Он анализировал разные точки зрения и находил каждую из них в той или иной степени обоснованной. Но он зачастую не мог понять, к чему сам бы хотел примкнуть. Даже если он спорил с кем-то, он принимал случайную сторону, представляя, будто бы он хотел защищать её.  _Будто бы._  
  
У него не было чёткой политической позиции. У него не было сформированного отношения к религии. Он не знал наверняка даже своих предпочтений в еде и одежде. Ему нравилось так много вещей, что он не мог выбрать лучшее среди них.  
  
Может, в том и была привлекательность дада-движения, что оно не требовало от него определённости и не давало никаких ответов? Может. Вероятно. Не наверняка.  
  
У него были привязанности и увлечения, но и те оказывались под сомнением. Правильно ли? Стоит ли того? Настолько ли мне это нравится, как я об этом привык говорить?  
  
Даже в группе он ни разу ещё не высказал своей идеи. Он лишь поддерживал других. Всё, что он сам предложил — это сыграть  _чужую_  песню.  
  
Задумавшись об этом, Рубик впервые оказался раздражён тем фактом, что на работе нельзя было издавать лишних звуков. Перед ним стояла пустая жестяная банка из-под «Капель дождя», и ему отчаянно захотелось схватить ручку и отбарабанить мелодию. Придумать, наконец, хоть что-то своё. Доказать себе, что он мог не только воровать, заимствовать, цитировать и поклоняться другим.  
  
Увы. Он вынужден был вести себя тихо, чтобы не мешать посетителям библиотеки. Можно было бы, как обычно, взять книгу и читать самому, но чужие мысли — это то, чего ему хотелось сейчас меньше всего. Если идентичность любого человека была синтезом различных мнений и влияний извне, то Рубик видел себя скорее как множество разрозненных деталей, которые он не мог соединить и превратить в сплав под названием «индивидуальность». Может, он ошибался в своём видении, ведь и к этому он не сам пришёл, а лишь где-то прочитал о таком явлении.  
  
Кроме того, он забыл игральные карты дома. Обычно его успокаивало перетасовывание колоды и выполнение трюков, но он не ожидал, что его настигнет такое настроение, ведь с утра всё было хорошо. Поэтому он просто сидел и ждал, когда уже будет обеденный перерыв, пусть и есть ему не хотелось. Он попытался переключиться на другие мысли, и ему это удалось.  
  
Но, к сожалению, в других мыслях оказался Каэль Инвокер.  
  
Наверное, игнорировать его существование было не лучшей идеей, потому что они всё-таки играли в одной группе. Рубик не мог продолжать вести себя так вечно. Но ведь нужно было как-то отвязаться от назойливых воспоминаний и желаний. Возможно, стоило высказать напрямую, что его беспокоило, как посоветовала Мортред. Стало бы от этого легче? Стало бы проще и определённее?  
  
Его отвлёк звук открывающейся двери. Рубик поднял голову и подумал, что сошёл с ума.  
  
Перед ним стоял Каэль во всей, так сказать, красе — в костюме, состоявшем из брюк в красно-зелёную клетку, белой рубашки в мелкую вертикальную полоску светло-синего цвета, галстука в тон брюк и чёрного пиджака с золотистыми пуговицами и украшением в виде солнца. На плечи было наброшено тёмное клетчатое фланелевое пальто, а на ногах были светло-коричневые кожаные туфли. Да, сначала Рубик оценил сочетание предметов гардероба, а потом уже задался вопросом: «Что он здесь забыл?!»  
  
Судя по тому, что Каэль впал в ступор, стоя у входа, его интересовал тот же самый вопрос. Однако он быстро сориентировался, подошёл к Рубику и сказал:  
  
— Так ты здесь работаешь? Неожиданно.  
  
— Очень, — сухо произнёс Грандмаг. — Что тебя привело сюда?  
  
«И зачем я о тебе вообще вспомнил?» — мысленно добавил он.  
  
— Мне сказали, что в этой библиотеке есть «Превращение» Скайза О. Вайза, — ответил Инвокер.  
  
— Есть, — с коротким кивком подтвердил Рубик, — она в секции 7.18, «Фэнтези».  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал Инвокер и уже было направился в зал, как вдруг остановился и добавил небрежным тоном: — И раз уж я здесь оказался, я хочу кое о чём у тебя спросить, если у тебя есть время…  
  
— Я через пять минут ухожу на обед, — отрезал Рубик и начал демонстративно собираться.  
  
— Тогда можно пойти с тобой? — тут же спросил Каэль.  
  
Рубик едва не вздрогнул от неожиданности, услышав это; он посмотрел на Каэля, но его лицо ничего не выражало, по нему нельзя было прочесть то же самое волнение, которое моментально охватило Грандмага. «С чего это вдруг? Что ему от меня надо?! Я не хочу никуда с ним идти! Или хочу, но не должен… но мне так любопытно!» — стал он метаться в мыслях. «Тем более, это мой шанс высказать ему всё, наконец!»  
  
В итоге, он выдавил:  
  
— Да… если ты хочешь.  
  
— Хочу, — зачем-то подтвердил Инвокер, усмехнувшись, и прошёл дальше в зал. Рубик тем временем посмотрел на свои руки и с заметной досадой вздохнул: пальцы слегка подёргивались, выдавая его внутреннее состояние.  
  
— Ну, нет, — сказал он самому себе, покачав головой, — разве для того в моей фамилии приставка «гранд», чтобы я был таким жалким? Надо соответствовать.  
  
Как ни странно, это напутствие подействовало, и за пару минут отсутствия Каэля ему удалось успокоиться. Но лишь частично — грызущая тревога всё ещё сидела где-то внутри. И как Инвокер умудрялся всегда сохранять спокойствие? Точно бездушный.  
  
Каэль вернулся с книгой в руках, Рубик оформил её на его имя, и вместе они покинули библиотеку.  
  
— Только я не хочу есть, — сразу предупредил Рубик.  
  
— Я тоже, — пожал плечами Каэль. — Пойдём в Шаманский сквер.  
  
Грандмаг только кивнул в ответ. Пока они шли, он поймал себя на том, что чувствовал себя неуместно рядом с Инвокером из-за разницы во внешнем виде, ведь он был в рваных джинсах и свитере, самостоятельно сшитом из лоскутов фиолетового, зелёного, жёлтого и красного цвета, с самыми разными орнаментами. Но он успокоил себя тремя мыслями. Первая: ему и не надо было соответствовать. Вторая: какая разница, как выглядел Инвокер, если у него не было души? Третья: судя по тому, от какого бренда были эти вещи, стоили они весьма дорого, а значит, Инвокер погряз в потреблении и тратил деньги на тряпки вместо действительно важных вещей. Чёртов продажный эльф! Ладно, тут, возможно, он слегка перегнул палку.  
  
В небольшом и симпатичном шестиугольном сквере с фонтаном в виде золотой змеи посередине почти не было людей в такое время, и потому им не пришлось долго искать свободную скамейку. Когда они сели, Каэль скрестил руки на коленях и обратился к Рубику:  
  
— Я сразу перейду к делу — у меня всего один вопрос. Может, мне это и показалось. Обычно меня такие вещи не беспокоят, но с тобой всё иначе.  
  
— И что, я должен быть этим польщён? — съязвил Рубик. Каэль смерил его критическим взглядом и ровно произнёс:  
  
— Всё-таки не показалось. Скажи, в чём причина твоего поведения?  
  
Рубик притворился, будто не понял.  
  
— А что с моим поведением?  
  
— Я думал, это очевидно, но, раз спрашиваешь, объясню. Я заметил, что ты старательно меня игнорируешь.  
  
— Не зря старался, значит, — с насмешкой ответил Грандмаг.  
  
— Но для чего? — спросил Каэль и тут же добавил: — Говори честно. Я, вообще-то, крайне редко так подхожу к кому-то и пытаюсь завести открытый разговор.  
  
— Потому что твой смертный грех — Гордыня! — не удержался Рубик от замечания и сразу же одёрнул себя за такое высказывание.  
  
Да что он творил? Сам же хотел честно поговорить, а теперь продолжал быть пассивно-агрессивным! Нет, нельзя было портить всё, когда можно было исправить в лучшую сторону!  
  
Каэль вдруг грустно вздохнул со словами:  
  
— Думаешь, я не знаю?  
  
Рубик посмотрел на него и понял, что печаль в его голосе была искренней. Это немедленно напомнило ему ситуацию в школе, когда Инвокер повёл себя так же, внезапно открыв ему свои потаённые эмоции. «Ага, Рубик, только не ведись на это», — скептически подумал он и, скрепя сердце, начал говорить.  
  
Он рассказал ему об «испытании серьёзностью», которое он и Лиралей устроили сами себе. Это Каэлю уже было известно. А что насчёт всех последующих дней, когда Рубик не разговаривал с ним или вёл себя крайне недружелюбно? Грандмаг упрекнул Каэля в его собственном поведении. Каэль пожал плечами. Тогда Рубик попытался напомнить ему о том самом случае, опуская, правда, такие детали, как его романтические чувства, и не акцентируя внимание на том факте, что Инвокер держал его за руки. Каэль ничего не помнил. Неудивительно, ведь для него такое поведение было в порядке вещей. После нескольких уточнений он всё-таки вспомнил.  
  
— Я тогда был не в лучших отношениях с родителями и решил уйти из дома, — поведал он, — я целыми днями думал о том, как мне быть дальше. В то время я не мог нормально общаться с людьми… вижу по выражению твоего лица, что ты хочешь сказать, что я никогда на это не был способен, так что я соглашусь, лишь бы ты этого не говорил. В общем, я не хотел, чтобы ко мне лезли, но не хватало выдержки вежливо отклонить. Ты просто не очень вовремя оказался рядом.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что это не оправдывает твою грубость? — безразлично произнёс Рубик. Его действительно мало тронула история Каэля, особенно с последней фразой. «Не очень вовремя». Как всегда он виноват, конечно. У него самого проблемы с родителями были, возможно, даже серьёзнее, чем у Каэля, и сбегать ему пришлось не просто в другой район города, а в другую страну. И при этом всём он не вёл себя с людьми подобным образом!  
  
— Знаю, — подтвердил Каэль, — поэтому хочу принести свои извинения. Я даже не думал, что это может быть болезненным спустя столько лет.  
  
— Я слишком долго отрицал, что это меня задело, а тут осознал всю неправильность ситуации. Конечно же, меня это разозлило.  
  
— Но что привело к осознанию? — спросил Каэль.  
  
— Тому есть своя причина, — уклончиво сказал Рубик.  
  
— Какая? — снова спросил Инвокер, испытующе глядя на него.  
  
Рубик только открыл рот, решив уже взять и выдать главную тайну, но, встретившись с его взглядом, резко передумал. Мало ли, как отреагировал бы Каэль на такие новости. И какой смысл был признаваться теперь, когда уж точно не было ни шанса на взаимность, ни уверенности в собственных чувствах из-за беспрестанных размышлений обо всём плохом, что сделал Инвокер, и о том, насколько его привязанность была бесполезна и даже не здорова?  
  
Вдруг Каэль отступил со словами:  
  
— Вообще-то можешь не говорить, если не хочешь. Я не пытаюсь лезть к тебе в голову, правда.  
  
— Вообще-то я хочу, — внезапно ответил Рубик, поскольку его в этот момент осенило, как правильнее всего выразиться. Он сказал: — Я был твоим сумасшедшим фанатом. Вот и всё.  
  
После чего он обезоруживающе улыбнулся. Каэль тоже невольно улыбнулся одними уголками рта и сказал:  
  
— Я польщён. Я оставил бы всё, как есть, скажи мне эти слова кто-то другой. Но с тобой мы должны быть на равных хотя бы потому, что играем в одной группе.  
  
— Может, тебе стоит хотя бы шаг к этому сделать? — с вызовом произнёс Рубик.  
  
— А я делаю, прямо сейчас, — усмехнулся Каэль и, нырнув рукой в карман, вытащил оттуда небольшую прямоугольную коробочку, которую протянул Рубику. — Думаю, ты оценишь.  
  
«Подарок?! Куда ещё-то удивительнее…» — ошарашено подумал Грандмаг, принимая коробочку. Открыв её, он обнаружил набор карт Таро внутри. Но он так давно не занимался гаданием, что уже и сам забыл об этом увлечении. Как так вышло, что Каэль об этом помнил? У него голова пошла кругом. Чтобы не «вылететь» из реальности, он схватил колоду, быстро перетасовал её и протянул Каэлю со словами:  
  
— Задай вопрос — можно не произносить его вслух. Затем выбери любую карту, и я скажу тебе, что она значит. Возможно, будет слишком обобщённо или неоднозначно, но всё же любопытно.  
  
Инвокер в ответ лишь хмыкнул, загадочно улыбнувшись, немного подумал и вытянул карту из середины колоды. «Влюблённые». Рубику тут же стало любопытно, какой вопрос задал Каэль, но он уважал его право не говорить. Может, он и вовсе ничего не спрашивал, только сделал вид. Он стал объяснять:  
  
— Да, само название карты уже предполагает любовные переживания. Но она сулит также и выбор, ведущий к серьёзным изменениям в жизни. И необязательно этот выбор связан с любовью и отношениями…  
  
По взгляду Каэля было понятно, что он и так это знал — конечно же, он должен был это знать, ведь он столько книг о магии прочитал; тем не менее, он внимательно выслушал Рубика и только потом сказал:  
  
— Не так давно я сделал выбор. Важный. И даже не один. Любопытно, что ещё жизнь для меня подготовила.  
  
«Уж не про Антимага ли он?» — сразу подумал Рубик. Недавно этот юноша как раз заходил к нему и Лиралей в гости, чтобы они помогли ему разобраться с документами, но он ни словом не обмолвился о том, что заставило его покинуть Радиант. И как с этим был связан Инвокер? Знал ли он что-то ещё? Рубик был заинтригован.  
  
— Никогда не угадаешь, — усмехнулся он. — И… спасибо за подарок.  
  
Каэль на это лишь коротко кивнул и сказал:  
  
— Мне пора идти. Увидимся на репетиции.  
  
Они пожали друг другу руки на прощание; как ни странно, от прикосновения Рубик ничего не почувствовал. Перед ним теперь стоял обычный человек, всё ещё интересный, но не такой недосягаемый, как прежде, и от этого осознания стало спокойно.  
  
Остаток рабочего дня Рубик провёл в хорошем настроении, хотя и продолжал где-то в глубине души подозревать, что Каэль на следующий день снова будет вести себя, как раньше. Жаль, что нельзя было это предсказать наверняка, даже имея карты Таро на руках. Только время могло показать.  
  
Но даже если бы всё действительно произошло согласно худшим ожиданиям Рубика, его это, к счастью, больше так не трогало.


	11. Опасения

_«Дэмнок Лэнник завляет, что, пусть он и убеждённый либерал-консерватор, он будет стремиться проводить политику, которая бы отвечала, в первую очередь, интересам народа. Впрочем, у нас есть основания сомневаться в правдивости его утверждений, и об этом сейчас расскажет наш приглашённый эксперт…»_ _  
  
_Когда Мортред возвращалась домой, к ней через весь двор с испуганным мявом бросилась Линкен. Мортред поймала кошку на руки и принялась успокаивающе гладить её по вздыбленной шерсти. Неправильно, думала она, что хозяева так отпускают её гулять, ведь вокруг — оживлённый город, полный опасностей. Линкен была известна жильцам дома как неуязвимая, ведь, какой бы предмет в неё ни летел, какое бы животное ни пыталось напасть, она от всего уворачивалась и оставалась целой и невредимой. И в этот раз ничего не произошло — отделалась лёгким испугом, так сказать. Но всё-таки Линкен была лишь маленькой и отнюдь не бессмертной кошкой. Однажды превосходные инстинкты уклонения могли её подвести. Неужели хозяева совсем о ней не заботились? Неужели им не жаль было потерять это прелестное пушистое существо, излучавшее тепло и энергию?  
  
Мортред не знала лично хозяев кошки, и обращение с питомицей было, возможно, не её делом. Но в такие моменты, как сейчас, когда кошка успокоилась и стала мурчать и тереться о руки пыльной мордочкой, Мортред задумывалась о том, чтобы забрать её к себе. Она не хотела, чтобы Линкен подвергалась риску и дальше. С другой стороны, разве имела она право вот так красть чьего-то питомца? Может, хозяева её и любили, да просто не знали, что домашним кошкам не место на улице. И сама Мортред не понимала, нужно ли ей было домашнее животное. Смогла ли бы она лучше нынешних хозяев заботиться о кошке? Вынесла бы эту ответственность?  
  
И снова она со вздохом отпустила кошку, и та, задрав хвост, побежала к себе домой. Проводив Линкен взглядом, Мортред достала ключи и открыла дверь подъезда, а затем быстро вскочила по ступеням на третий этаж, к своей квартире. Захлопнув дверь, она сбросила с ног ботинки и свалилась на диван. День был не таким уж загруженным, но она чувствовала себя вымотанной.  
  
Когда Мортред была на работе, ей позвонила мама. Ей было интересно, как дела у дочери. Она категорически не приняла отговорку о занятости, ведь можно же было родной, любимой мамочке уделить пару минуточек, да и на прошлой неделе Мортред так быстро сбежала из родительского дома, что они и пообщаться толком не успели. Ну-у-у, разве ж у доченьки не было хоть одной интересной истории для мамы?  
  
Тогда Мортред, скрепя сердце, стала рассказывать ей о Кристалисе, но мама перебивала её разного рода вопросами и восклицаниями. Ты же всё время жалуешься на шум, как ты тогда можешь играть в группе? А Каэль так и не восстановился в университете? Ужасно, ужасно, совсем о своей жизни не думает. Как хорошо, что ты всё-таки получила образование, ещё бы работу серьёзную нашла, не в этом мелком издательстве, и было бы замечательно. Как это устраивает? Ты ведь можешь больше! Моя дочь должна быть лучше всех! И всё же не понимаю, почему ты так редко нас с папой навещаешь. Нам без тебя грустно и скучно… вот так ведь умрём, и ты узнаешь об этом через месяц, а то и позже…  
  
На этом моменте Мортред оставила всякие попытки вразумить мать и повесила трубку, не говоря больше ни слова.  
  
Мортред ударила кулаками по подушке. А затем ударила ещё раз, и ещё, и ещё. Гнев и обида сжигали её изнутри.  
  
Мама была склонна к крайностям во всём, что делала. Если плакала, то навзрыд. Если смеялась, то до колик в животе. Если ругалась, то до скандалов. Если беспокоилась, то до панических приступов. Вместе с тем, она никогда бы не высказала напрямую причину своего беспокойства — она бы долго переваривала её в мыслях, а затем взорвалась, обвинив всех вокруг в том, что никто не замечал её намёков. Её любимая фраза — «посмотрите, до чего вы меня довели».  
  
Папа был не лучше: создавал себе образ простодушного весельчака, а на самом-то деле его шутки были ничем иным, как пассивной агрессией. Кроме того, он был импульсивен. Он мог в считанные секунды решить, что ему всё надоело, написать заявление об увольнении, накричать на маму и сбежать жить в лес. И мама каждый раз, как впервые, сходила с ума от таких выходок. А потом и сама могла вслед за ним бросить свои дела.  
  
В конце концов, именно Мортред приходилось мирить их и уговаривать вернуться к обычной жизни. Они были, в сущности, взрослыми детьми. Маленькой Мортред казалось, что, если она не вмешается, семья развалится, и это будет её виной. Она столько лет несла на плечах это бремя ответственности, пока случайно не обнаружила, что, в общем-то, от её бездействия ничего не меняется. Родители и сами могли помириться спустя некоторое время. Как ни странно, когда Мортред перестала от них зависеть и решительно отказалась от участия в их конфликтах, периоды «затишья» в отношениях мамы и папы участились. Видимо, всё-таки начали взрослеть.  
  
У Мортред ушло много времени на то, чтобы стать той, кем она была сейчас. Хорошо, что она рано сообразила, что нужно как-то ограничить общение с семьёй для своего же блага. Она поступила в университет как можно дальше от дома, а впоследствии, когда переехала в Центр, не сообщила родителям ни нового адреса, ни телефонного номера. Она посещала психотерапевта. Она обучилась медитации и различным способам справиться с гневом. Несколько лет работы над собой — и вот она, «самая спокойная женщина в мире», которая «никуда не спешит и ничего не боится».  
  
Но каждый раз, когда она контактировала с родителями, она будто возвращалась во время, которое пыталась забыть. Будто вновь становилась той нервной девушкой-подростком, единственным желанием которой было -чтобы все, наконец, отвязались от неё.  
  
Фантом резко поднялась с дивана; от клокочущей внутри злости на её лице осталось лишь лёгкое раздражение. Она в мгновение ока метнулась на кухню и вернулась оттуда с маленькими кинжалами, которых у неё была целая коллекция. Она повесила на стену мишень для дартса. А затем ножи полетели туда один за другим.  
  
В считанные секунды на мишени нарисовалась спираль из рукояток; Мортред часто занималась таким «художеством» и уже набила руку. Кинжалы были совсем миниатюрными, скорее сувенирными, чем боевыми, но Мортред иногда думала: с таким навыком, как у неё, ими и убивать вполне можно было. Только наточить бы их как следует. Она вытащила кинжалы из мишени и затем повторяла ритуал до тех пор, пока не почувствовала облегчение. Или, скорее, усталость, которая должна была затмить остальные эмоции.  
  
Она не ожидала, что её выведет из строя обычный звонок мамы. Ей много раз приходилось это выслушивать, ничего нового не произошло. Встречи всегда были хуже звонков. Может быть, на неё влияло то, что она виделась с родителями всего лишь неделю назад. Но она, вроде бы, оправилась за это время. Она снова рухнула на диван с обречённым вздохом. Она терпеть не могла, когда рушилось её с таким трудом выстроенное спокойствие.  
  
«И почему Каэль спрашивал меня об этом вчера?» — задалась она вопросом. Они с Инвокером редко разговаривали на подобные личные темы, придерживаясь приниципа «ты не лезешь ко мне, а я не лезу к тебе, и у нас всё замечательно». Совсем не затратная и потому, наверное, такая живучая дружба.  
  
Мортред никого к себе не подпускала дальше определённой грани. Были те, кто знал подробности её личной жизни, но не было тех, кто бы полностью был вовлечён в её переживания. Далеко за примером ходить не нужно: она часто в разговорах упоминала полушутливым тоном, что швыряется ножами, когда злится, но никто никогда этого не видел. Даже Акаша, которая занималась тем же (и Мортред однажды была тому свидетельницей).  
  
Может, немного странно было с её отношением к людям избрать профессию журналистки. А может, и нет: для её карьеры было так важно отделять личное от политического, и в этом она уж точно преуспевала. Она научилась быть незаметной, словно призрак, она проскальзывала в самый центр событий, ловила знаменитых людей, покоряла их своим профессионализмом и тактичностью, а затем победоносно скрывалась. И все потом удивлялись, видя результаты. Вот это да, Мортред Фантом! Как тебе удалось так близко подобраться к Смертоносцу? Ещё и уйти с таким подробным интервью! И всё за каких-то пятнадцать минут! А Мортред лишь загадочно улыбалась в ответ: Лесайл едва ли был самой сложной целью для неё.  
  
Больше всего в издательстве «Сёстры Вуали» она любила атмосферу тишины и покоя. Даже если коллектив погрязал в дедлайнах и испытывал стресс, личная паника её отдела не распространялась, подобно заразе, по всем офисам. Там никогда не шумели, не кричали и не обсуждали коллег за спиной. А родители по очереди гнали её прочь с этой работы, не желая видеть, что именно там Мортред была счастлива.  
  
«И снова я с этими мыслями!» — раздражённо подумала Мортред. — «Мне нужно отвлечься. Правда, я даже не знаю, что делать, если кинжалы не помогли. Тогда и дальнейшая медитация без толку будет. Может, позвонить кому-нибудь?»  
  
Она с сомнением посмотрела на телефон. Обычно она не испытывала потребности говорить с кем-то в таком настроении, да и сейчас не то чтобы ей хотелось делиться переживаниями. Готовность к разговорам была где-то на уровне «а почему бы и нет». Но кому же ей позвонить?  
  
Первой на ум пришла Акаша Пэйн. Несомненно, они были хорошими подругами, и им было, что обсудить, но Мортред быстро отмела этот вариант по той простой причине, что Акаша имела привычку повышать голос, если у неё было очень хорошее или, напротив, очень плохое настроение. Вероятность же застать «королеву боли», как все вокруг её в шутку называли, в спокойном настроении была крайне мала, а терпеть громкие восклицания именно сейчас Мортред совсем не хотелось.  
  
Затем она, естественно, подумала о Каэле Инвокере. Уж он точно бы не стал кричать в разговоре с ней. С другой стороны, он не любил говорить по телефону не по делу, за исключением случаев, когда ему самому взбредало в голову позвонить, как это произошло накануне. У Мортред не было никаких весомых поводов, чтобы связаться с ним; все важные дела они обсудили днём раньше.  
  
Мортред нахмурилась. «Ладно, может, необязательно звонить близким людям», — подумала она и стала дальше перебирать варианты. В конце концов, у неё было много знакомых по всему Дайру и даже за его пределами. Тут её осенило. Как она могла забыть о Кробелус?! Они давно уже не встречались из-за того, что жили далеко друг от друга, и их обеих затянуло в круговорот жизни, а ведь с Кробелус всегда было так приятно проводить время. Просто умнейшая женщина с тонким чувством юмора! Фантом заметно оживилась, взяла трубку и набрала номер подруги.  
  
Вот только Кробелус очень долго не брала трубку, и с каждым гудком энтузиазм Мортред угасал. «Снова она на кладбищенскую тусовку ушла, что ли», — с досадой подумала Мортред и положила трубку, решив уже, что это была плохая идея. Но тут она вспомнила о варианте, который изначально даже не думала рассматривать.  
  
«Ланая…»  
  
Конечно, они и так должны были встретиться на следующий день на репетиции, и причин звонить ей будто бы не было. Но всё же встреча со всей группой — одно дело, а личный разговор — совсем другое. Тем более, хотелось разговаривать не только о предстоящем выступлении. Хотелось, как ни странно, просто поболтать…  
  
Мортред поймала себя на том, что слишком уж заволновалась, набирая номер. «Как это я, журналистка с таким богатым опытом, не знаю, что сказать клавишнице своей же группы?» — упрекнула она себя, делая глубокий вдох-выдох под протяжные гудки. Много времени на выдумывание повода у неё не было, потому что Ланая совсем скоро взяла трубку, и Мортред была вынуждена воспользоваться первым, что пришло ей в голову.  
  
— Алло, — спокойно ответила Ланая.  
  
— Добрый вечер, Ланая, — так же спокойно сказала Мортред.  
  
— Мортред Фантом, — сразу же узнала её Ланая; тон её голоса стал дружелюбнее. — Чем обязана?  
  
— На самом деле, ничем, — усмехнулась Мортред, — мне просто стало скучно, и я решила позвонить тебе, узнать, как прошёл день…  
  
 «Неубедительно, но вдруг поверит», — между делом подумала она.  
  
— А, понятно, — отозвалась Ланая, — день прошёл хорошо, я выспалась и успела справиться со всеми делами. И на улице такая хорошая погода.  
  
— И правда, — согласилась Мортред, — прохладно, но ветра нет.  
  
— Прекрасное время для прогулки… — задумчиво добавила Ланая.  
  
Услышав эти слова, Мортред заволновалась сильнее прежнего. «Это что ещё, намёк такой? А нельзя ли конкретнее?..»  
  
— Действительно, — выдавила она, и больше ей нечего было сказать. Но возникшая неловкая тишина так испугала её, что она решилась на вопрос: — У тебя есть свободное…  
  
— Да, — неожиданно ответила Ланая, будто только этих слов и ждала. От такой реакции Мортред смутилась и обрадовалась одновременно: значит, не только она волновалась. Но выходило так, что ей нужно было проявлять инициативу, потому что Ланая вновь замолкла в ожидании!  
  
— Тогда… тогда… — стала тянуть Мортред, скрывая свою растерянность, и выдала совершенно невозмутимо: — Мы могли бы прогуляться по Главному парку. Если ты не возражаешь, конечно.  
  
— Не возражаю! — тут же отозвалась Ланая. — Мне и заняться-то нечем дома, на самом деле. Встретимся у Мемориала через час?  
  
— Договорились, — произнесла Мортред с улыбкой и повесила трубку; у неё словно гора с плеч упала в этот момент. Если Ланая точно так же хотела встретиться с Мортред, как она хотела встретиться с Ланаей, то всё было хорошо. Уже другое волнение охватило её: теперь она задумалась о том, что бы это могло значить…  
  
«На месте разберусь!» — резко прервала она грозивший начаться поток мыслей и стала собираться. _  
  
  
_

_***_

_  
«Глубоко вдохните и полностью расслабьтесь…»  
  
«Просто прекратите…»  
  
«...позвольте тишине наступить».  
  
_Ланая стояла у зеркала и методично причёсывала волосы: они и без того ровно лежали, но ей всё было недостаточно. Когда она, наконец, остановилась, она вновь оглядела себя с ног до головы. В общем-то, она оделась довольно просто, и все вещи были чёрного или серого цвета, но на плече свитера выделялась объёмная аппликация в виде черепа. Достаточно стильно. Она удовлетворённо кивнула своему отражению, выключила магнитофон, проигрывавший кассету Nocturnal Radiance, и вышла из комнаты.  
  
Жила она вместе с родителями, в небольшом одноэтажном частном доме с садом; в саду, под самым высоким и раскидистым деревом, висели качели, и Ланая, бросив на них взгляд сквозь окно в коридоре, подумала, что было бы здорово сидеть там вместе с Мортред.  
  
 «Может, это не так уж несбыточно», — оптимистично подумала она, — «ведь она не отказалась от моего приглашения в гости, да и сейчас сама позвала гулять! Так неожиданно позвонила мне! Думаю, я не ошиблась в своих выводах…»  
  
Ланая решила не терять времени и добраться до парка как можно скорее. Она подскочила к двери кабинета и вежливо постучала три раза, как было принято в её семье.  
  
— Можно войти… — пробормотал мамин голос, и тогда Ланая открыла дверь.  
  
Как обычно, мама сидела в этой маленькой комнатке за столом и, надев круглые очки, писала — она сочиняла истории в свободное от работы время — а несколько прядей чёрных, собранных в пучок волос падали ей на лицо, но она даже не обращала внимания, так как была слишком увлечена своим занятием. Впрочем, обнаружив Ланаю на пороге, она сразу же прекратила писать, оторвалась от печатной машинки и внимательно посмотрела на неё.  
  
— Я ухожу в Главный парк, — предупредила Ланая. — Буду там вместе с Мортред, не знаю, когда вернусь.  
  
— А, хорошо! — кивнула ей мама и собралась уже вернуться к работе, но перед этим добавила: — Если вдруг замёрзнете на улице, то приводи свою подругу домой. Кстати, у тебя замечательный свитер!  
  
— Спасибо! — с улыбкой ответила Ланая, и мама тоже улыбнулась ей, а затем вновь взялась за письмо. Ланая осторожно закрыла дверь и ринулась в прихожую, где стала натягивать на ноги кеды и торопливо шнуровать их. Когда она уже была готова к выходу, из кухни выглянул её отец и спросил:  
  
— Не хочешь надеть шарф или захватить с собой термос? Всё-таки снаружи холодно.  
  
— Разве настолько холодно? — удивилась Ланая. Папа пожал плечами.  
  
— Может, сейчас и не так, — сказал он, — но в прогнозе передавали заморозки ближе к ночи.  
  
Ланая немного подумала и сказала:  
  
— Тогда, пожалуй, послушаюсь твоего совета и возьму шарф.  
  
С этими словами она сняла с крючка сиреневый шарф и замоталась им так, что половина её лица оказалась закрыта. Папа молчаливо поднял большой палец вверх в знак одобрения и вновь скрылся на кухне. Ланая, наконец, вышла из дома.  
  
Главный парк был всего в десяти минутах ходьбы, но Ланая, подгоняемая желанием встретиться, дошла до него даже быстрее. Как она и ожидала, Мортред ещё не было на месте, поэтому она стала рассматривать мемориальную доску, посвящённую жертвам войны. Она часто бывала в этом парке, поэтому перечисленные имена не были для неё в новинку, как и памятник неизвестным солдатам, возвышавшийся над доской: то были женщина и мужчина, с виду совсем простые крипы, как в Дайре часто называли представителей рабочего класса, и их каменные лица не выражали никакой определённой эмоции. У подножия памятника росли цветы — Ланая не знала, какие именно, но её порадовало, что они пока ещё не завяли от холода.  
  
В это время в парке было несколько меньше гуляющих, чем днём, но всё же он был достаточно людным по сравнению с улицами. Даже вот неподалёку собралась толпа вокруг торговца-комедианта по имени Мипо; этот проныра выступал здесь чуть ли не каждый день. Он старался привлечь к себе как можно больше внимания: разыгрывал сценки с самим собой во всех ролях, рассказывал небылицы, загадывал зрителям загадки и даже пел песни… всё это ради того, чтобы продать побрякушки, которые он невесть где откапывал. А слово «откапывал» здесь уместно потому, что Мипо никогда не расставался с лопатой и сам себя называл «копателем». Сейчас он сидел на скамье с гитарой и хрипло завывал: «Владимирский прикид, плащ зелёненький…» Голос у него был жуткий, но, тем не менее, люди его слушали, и кто-то, в конце концов, решил купить один из самых дорогих «камушков», как Мипо называл свой товар. Наверное, этот парень был самым хитрым маркетологом, которого Ланая когда-либо видела в жизни.  
  
— И давно ты здесь?  
  
Голос над ухом заставил Ланаю резко обернуться и принять оборонительную позицию, но, увидев, что виновница её испуга сразу отпрянула и подняла руки в примирительном жесте, она посмеялась.  
  
— Лучше ко мне так не подкрадываться, Мортред, — сказала она. — Я думала, ты приедешь минут через двадцать.  
  
— А я вызвала «Свиток», чтобы приехать раньше, — ответила Мортред, — но, как вижу, я всё равно не успела за тобой. Ты живёшь где-то неподалёку, не так ли?  
  
— Десять минут пешком, — подтвердила Ланая. Мортред хмыкнула с улыбкой и ничего больше не сказала; после этого они обе побрели в неопределённом направлении.  
  
Ланая обратила внимание на то, что Мортред была одета в не совсем обычной для неё цветовой гамме: вместо чёрного и тёмно-зелёного доминировал тёмно-лиловый оттенок, в который были окрашены её ботинки, сумка и частично плащ. Но, кроме одежды, всё в Мортред будто было таким же, как и всегда: спокойствие, задумчивость и неспешная походка. Она шла и внимательно рассматривала всё вокруг — фигурно постриженные деревья, геройские статуи и святыни — а затем сказала Ланае:  
  
— Здесь симпатично.  
  
— Да, — согласилась Ланая. — Но мы ещё не дошли до Древнего.  
  
— Жду, когда дойдём, — усмехнулась Мортред и опять замолчала и стала глазеть по сторонам.  
  
Ланая внимательно посмотрела на неё и поняла, что примерно в таком же состоянии видела её на репетиции, которая была неделю назад. С виду и не скажешь, что что-то не так, ведь Мортред в принципе особой разговорчивостью не отличалась, но Ланая, благодаря своей проницательности, почувствовала тревогу, скрытую в этом вечно отведённом в сторону взгляде. «Это что же, мне говорить придётся?» — с лёгкой досадой подумала она, но быстро взяла себя в руки. В самом деле, надо же когда-то начинать!  
  
— Ты не смотрела сегодня новости по Центральному каналу? — спросила Ланая о первом, что пришло ей в голову.  
  
— Нет, я недолюбливаю федеральные СМИ. А там было что-то важное? — поинтересовалась Мортред.  
  
— В парламенте рассматривают законопроект о запрещении некоторых профессий для женщин… — пояснила Ланая, и Мортред вспомнила:  
  
— Ах да, я же слышала об этом!  
  
Она тотчас нахмурилась и добавила:  
  
— Как всегда, дело рук либералов-консерваторов. Им бы уже убрать слово «либеральный» из названия партии, с такими-то идеями.  
  
— Точно, — согласилась Ланая. — Я надеюсь, что законопроект всё же отклонят.  
  
— Я надеюсь, в первую очередь, на то, что он не наберёт нужные голоса, — скептически произнесла Мортред. — Лэнник, как ни крути, консерватор, да и старик уже, пусть и умный на вид. Вряд ли он воспользуется своим правом вето.  
  
— Что ж, в худшем случае, мы с мамой можем пойти на митинг или петицию какую-нибудь подписать, — сказала Ланая, пожав плечами.  
  
— С мамой… — задумчиво произнесла Мортред. Ланая вопросительно посмотрела на неё, и та разъяснила:  
  
— Просто я не могу представить, чтобы мы с мамой чем-то подобным вместе занимались. У тебя, наверное, хорошие отношения с родителями?  
  
В её голосе Ланае послышалась лёгкая грусть, от которой в мыслях немедленно возник беспокойный вопрос «почему так?» Она, поколебавшись, ответила:  
  
— Да, вполне. Мы редко ссоримся и совсем не кричим друг на друга.  
  
— Здорово, — хмыкнула Мортред и, прежде чем Ланая успела задать ей вопрос о семье, вернулась к изначальной теме: — Меня это поражает. Даже в Радианте такие законы не проталкивают.  
  
— Законов таких, может, и нет, но кто знает, как у них дела обстоят на практике? — возразила Ланая.  
  
— И то верно, — кивнула Мортред. — Знаешь, можно спросить об этом у Магины, он же радиантский.  
  
— Да? — переспросила Ланая без особого удивления.  
  
— Ну, если верить Лиралей, он недавно оттуда сбежал, — добавила Мортред, пожав плечами.  
  
— Я так и думала, — сказала Ланая. — Кое-что в его поведении на это указывало.  
  
— Что именно? — поинтересовалась Фантом.  
  
— Ну… он был положительно удивлён, когда увидел радиантскую военную форму у Рубика, — ответила Ланая. — И ему даже в голову не пришло, что это могло быть иронией. Кроме того, он иногда оглядывался, будто ожидал, что кто-то появится из-за угла. Я наблюдала такой симптом у некоторых других беженцев, поэтому мне сразу пришла на ум ассоциация.  
  
— Ого… вот это наблюдательность! — восхитилась Мортред. — А я даже внимания не обратила…  
  
Между тем, они уже приближались к Древнему; это стало очевидно по увеличившемуся скоплению народа на дорожках и скамейках. «Что-то мне не очень хочется быть в таком людном месте», — с досадой подумала Ланая. И тут Мортред тяжело вздохнула:  
  
— Ух, сколько людей…  
  
— Мы можем пойти куда-нибудь ещё, — немедленно предложила Темплар, обрадовавшись тому, что их мысли совпали.  
  
— Хорошая идея, — одобрила Фантом, — я только на Древнего посмотрю, и мы уйдём. Точнее, ты меня поведёшь — я этот район совсем не знаю.  
  
На этих словах она заговорщически улыбнулась Ланае. Она тотчас подумала об одном местечке у Большого Фонтана, где они могли побыть наедине, и ощутила приятное волнение по этому поводу. Ей казалось, что настоящая Мортред Фантом раскрывалась только в разговорах один-на-один, и потому было недостаточно даже всего того времени, что они вместе проводили на репетициях. Но ей также хотелось показать Мортред и другую часть Главного парка, поэтому она стала планировать маршрут, пока они стояли около Древнего.  
  
Древний представлял собой архитектурное сооружение из чёрных шипастых камней устрашающего вида, посреди которого находился огромный светящийся шар из узорчатого красно-оранжевого стекла. Внутри, на первом этаже, был расположен старейший храм Дайра, но вечером он был закрыт для посещения; тем не менее, люди собирались вокруг, чтобы полюбоваться потусторонним, переливчатым свечением. Данная достопримечательность обросла множеством легенд и была популярным местом для экскурсий. В первые годы после войны предпринимались попытки демонтировать шар или изменить его внешний вид во избежание ассоциаций с Безумной Луной, но сами жители Дайра, при всей неприязни к бывшему правительству, воспротивились этому и отстояли первозданный вид Древнего. В конце концов, не Древний позаимствовал дизайн у партии, а наоборот.  
  
Мортред сначала просто стояла и смотрела на шар, как зачарованная, а затем полезла в сумку и достала оттуда фотоаппарат, чтобы сделать снимок.  
  
— Это же полароид! — не удержалась Ланая от восхищённого комментария, увидев технику в руках Мортред.  
  
— Мой лучший подарок самой себе, — сказала Фантом и направила фотоаппарат на Древнего. Вспышка — и готовый снимок оказался в её руке. Она потрясла им, вынула из кармана ручку, быстро что-то написала на обратной стороне и дала фотографию Ланае со словами:  
  
— Открытка тебе.  
  
— Ого, спасибо… — протянула Ланая, принимая подарок. Она тут же перевернула снимок, чтобы прочитать надпись. Там было всего две строчки, в которых Ланая сразу увидела отсылку к известному стишку:  
  


_«Камни чёрные,  
Луна красная»._

  
  
Она с недоумением перечитала и спросила у Мортред:  
  
— А где продолжение?  
  
— А, ну… — замялась Фантом. — Это уже на твоё усмотрение. Я не знаю, как закончить.  
  
«Хотелось бы конкретики!» — обиженно подумала Ланая, но, увидев, что Мортред закусила губу и опустила голову, сильно удивилась. Она… смутилась?! Нечасто можно было увидеть, как Мортред Фантом проявляла подобные эмоции! И неужели Ланая Темплар, простая школьница, была их причиной?  
  
«Нет, не простая», — поправила себя Ланая, — «а вполне себе интересная, способная и с широким кругозором! Я много кому нравлюсь, но чтобы я нравилась той, кто нравится мне?..»  
  
Пусть она что-то и подозревала, она всё равно не могла до конца поверить в такую возможность. А чтобы понять, не ошибалась ли она, Ланая поступила следующим образом. Она подошла чуть ближе к Мортред, дотронулась до её руки и сказала с совершенно серьёзным лицом:  
  
— А ты, как звёзды, прекрасная.  
  
Услышав эти слова, Мортред резко обернулась и шокировано уставилась на Ланаю. Та же невозмутимо добавила:  
  
— Так можно закончить стихотворение.  
  
Мортред сразу же будто бы расслабилась, но, подумав ещё немного над фразой, всё равно растерялась, потому что высказывание не теряло неоднозначного намёка ни в той, ни в другой интерпретации. «Как я и ожидала!» — подумала Ланая, гордясь собой. «Ну, что дальше будешь делать?»  
  
А дальше Мортред повела себя так, будто предыдущей реплики не было.  
  
— Ну, можно уходить, — сказала она, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
  
«Вот уж не подумала бы, что из нас двух смелой окажусь я!» — посетовала Ланая. Впрочем, Мортред уже делала шаги к сближению с самого начала их знакомства, не так ли? Ланае тоже следовало бы покинуть зону комфорта… так что она решилась взять Мортред за руку и мягко потянуть за собой со словами:  
  
— Пойдём, покажу тебе, что тут ещё есть.  
  
При этом она едва заметно улыбнулась; пусть и улыбки её не было видно из-за шарфа, Мортред всё равно это поняла и тоже улыбнулась. И Ланая повела её за собой.  
  
Всё время, что они бродили по парку, они вели непринуждённую беседу. Мортред с увлечением рассказывала о происшествиях на работе, а Ланая — о школьных делах. После они перешли к обсуждению последнего альбома Abyssal Dream и с радостью обнаружили, что их мнения по поводу этого релиза в основном совпадали. Потом Мортред предложила Ланае посетить выступление Обрушивающихся Новых Башен. Ланая знала, как обычно выступали эти ребята: они выносили строительные инструменты, бочки и листы металла прямо на трассу, а затем начинали импровизировать. Однако то выступление, о котором говорила Мортред, должно было быть из ряда «цивилизованных». Но и такие концерты у группы нередко заканчивались плачевно из-за страсти к открытому огню на сцене, поэтому Ланая сомневалась в том, что хотела бы пойти на столь небезопасное мероприятие. Мортред заверила её, что инциденты с огнём были не настолько страшными, как о них сообщали в новостях, и случались даже не по вине группы, а из-за проблем с электричеством. А вот сцену они разрушали знатно, тут и приврать нечего было. Ланая немного подумала и всё-таки приняла приглашение: надо же было следить за тенденциями в дайровской музыке.  
  
Когда они проходили мимо какого-либо памятника, Ланая ненадолго останавливалась, чтобы рассказать интересный факт о личности, высеченной из камня. Причём факты были не из числа тех, что можно было запросто выяснить, пролистав путеводитель по Центру. Те же солдаты-крипы, к примеру, для всех были неизвестными, а Ланая, благодаря своей не знающей границ любознательности, выяснила точные имена тех, кто стал прототипом для скульптуры. Миновав статуи, они оказались у ярмарочных палаток, где снова были толпы нежеланных людей, так что они взяли пару «Веточек» на перекус и быстро ретировались оттуда.  
  
Скоро они оказались у Большого Фонтана, и там-то Ланая поманила Мортред за собой на тропинку, ведущую вглубь рощицы. По этой тропинке они добрались до одной из хаотично разбросанных по территории беседок с тусклыми лампочками внутри. Вокруг не было ни души, одни лишь деревья, а шум Фонтана неподалёку, в случае чего, заглушил бы все слова Ланаи и Мортред для посторонних ушей. У Ланаи за время прогулки назрела идея вывести Мортред на более открытый разговор.  
  
— Я хочу обсудить с тобой кое-что важное, — сказала она, — пойдём, присядем?  
  
Мортред лишь коротко кивнула, не говоря ни слова.  
  
Зайдя в беседку, они заняли места друг напротив друга; уже стемнело, и Ланая порадовалась наличию хоть какого-то света, потому что ей было бы сложно понимать эмоции Мортред только по голосу, а понимание было важно, учитывая, какое обсуждение она собиралась завести.  
  
— Так о чём ты хотела поговорить? — спросила Мортред.  
  
Ланая приготовилась к речи, но, встретившись со взглядом сидящей напротив, вдруг так взволновалась, что не смогла заставить себя говорить. Она знала, о чём хотела спросить, но будто бы вмиг забыла все нужные слова. Некоторое время они сидели, сверля друг друга глазами.  
  
«Чёрт, ну что же делать…» — отчаялась Ланая. «Неужели мы так и будем молчать? Зачем я вообще это затеяла, если не могу ни слова выдавить?»  
  
И тут, к её счастью, Мортред пришла на помощь.  
  
— Знаешь… мне кажется, у нас одно и то же на уме, — начала она, задумчиво накручивая прядь волос на палец, — поэтому я бы тоже хотела спросить кое-что. А если это не то, что тебя интересует, то я хотя бы проясню для себя ситуацию.  
  
После этих слов Темплар напряжённо замерла в ожидании. Вероятность того, что им хотелось обсудить одну и ту же тему, была высока, но волнения от этого не убавлялось.  
  
— Ещё когда я с тобой познакомилась, я поняла, что ты мне симпатична, — стала рассказывать Мортред, — а позднее у меня создалось впечатление, будто эта симпатия взаимна. Я хочу знать, так ли это.  
  
— Это… это так… — тихо ответила Ланая, внутренне дрожа от волнения и облегчения одновременно. Чтобы наверняка избежать недопонимания, она уточнила: — Ты ведь имеешь в виду не только дружескую симпатию?  
  
— Да, — подтвердила Мортред. — О дружеских симпатиях обычно такие вопросы не задают.  
  
«Идеально», — подумала Ланая, глядя в жёлто-зелёные глаза напротив. «Лучше и не придумаешь…»  
  
Она с волнением произнесла:  
  
— Тогда я должна сказать, что очень хочу знать о тебе больше и видеться с тобой чаще…  
  
— Я тоже! — неожиданно воскликнула Мортред, но тут же стушевалась и добавила: — Но я опасаюсь некоторых вещей.  
  
— Каких? — удивлённо спросила Ланая. Она лично не видела никаких препятствий к сближению с Мортред, и ей стало на секунду даже страшно от того, что таковые могут существовать. «Да ну! Откуда?» — мысленно возмутилась она. «Что бы там ни было, я всё уничтожу!»  
  
— Ну, например… я старше тебя почти на пять лет, — неуверенно произнесла Мортред. Ланая растерянно моргнула. «И что… это всё?»  
  
— Разве это проблема? — спросила она. — Я не чувствую разницы между нами.  
  
— Правда? — с надеждой переспросила Мортред. — Я тоже не чувствую, но я беспокоилась, что тебе может быть некомфортно.  
  
— Совсем нет! — заверила её Ланая. — Я об этом даже не думала ни разу.  
  
— Хорошо. — Мортред кивнула. — Но всё же мы ещё так мало знакомы. Ты далеко не всё обо мне знаешь…  
  
— А меня влечёт ко всему неизведанному, — парировала Ланая, и Мортред посмеялась в ответ, а затем прояснила:  
  
— Я веду к тому, что могу навредить тебе. У меня все отношения развалились из-за моего характера. Я несколько изменилась за последние пару лет, но всё-таки… я не знаю, чего ожидать от себя, я не хочу портить тебе жизнь…  
  
Говоря об этом, она постепенно всё больше и больше отводила взгляд в сторону, погружаясь в свои страхи. Нет, нет, этого нельзя было допустить!  
  
— Мортред, — мягко вмешалась Ланая. Мортред подняла голову, и она продолжила: — Не забывай: ты тоже не всё обо мне знаешь.  
  
С этими словами она улыбнулась, сощурив глаза, и тем самым вызвала смущение у Мортред. «Эй, ну не надо так!» — подумала она с лёгким возмущением. «То она почти открыто флиртует со мной, то вот антирекламу себе устраивает… что ж, повезло, что меня такими вещами не спугнуть!»  
  
В следующий миг Ланая встала с места, подошла к Мортред, положила ей руки на плечи и, чуть наклонившись и посмотрев прямо в глаза, сказала:  
  
— Но я бы хотела, чтобы мы узнали друг о друге больше, вне зависимости от того, приведёт это к отношениям или нет. Я готова довериться тебе. А ты?  
  
Мортред молчала некоторое время, смотря на Ланаю снизу вверх. А затем сказала:  
  
— Я готова. И… спасибо за эти слова.  
  
После этого она медленно поднялась со скамьи и осторожно обхватила талию Ланаи. Та немедленно ответила на объятия, обвив руками её шею. Они стояли так, наверное, пару минут, положив головы друг другу на плечи и наслаждаясь моментом. В порыве эмоций Ланая сжала ткань плаща на спине Мортред и сказала:  
  
— Ты мне сильно нравишься.  
  
— И ты мне нравишься, Ланая, — прошептала Мортред ей на ухо; от дыхания стало немного щекотно, и Ланая подняла голову. Вдруг она осознала, что их лица были очень близко, и ощутила трепет в груди. «Я давно не целовалась, я, наверное, разучилась уже», — пронеслась беспокойная мысль в её голове. «Я так боюсь! Всё должно быть осторожно, должно быть идеально… если, конечно, что-то будет. Но лучше не надо сейчас!»  
  
— Ты не боишься пожалеть об этом? — спросила Мортред, видимо, чувствуя её волнение; правда истолковала она его не совсем правильно.  
  
— Больше похоже на то, что ты боишься пожалеть, — нервно усмехнулась Ланая.  
  
— Возможно, — не стала отрицать Мортред, — ведь я не хочу торопить события. Но если выдержать определённую грань, то, думаю, это не навредит.  
  
— И где же эта грань? — с недоумением спросила Ланая.  
  
— Ну… оставляю на твоё усмотрение, — хихикнула Мортред, отводя взгляд.  
  
«Ах, она просто сама боится!» — осознала Ланая, чувствуя смесь возмущения и умиления. «Ладно, у меня есть одна идея… и я надеюсь, что это будет уместно».  
  
Немного колеблясь, она стянула шарф с лица, поднялась на носочках и на несколько секунд прижалась губами ко лбу Мортред. Когда она отстранилась, она увидела, что Мортред улыбалась, закрыв глаза.  
  
— Да, вот так в самый раз, — довольно сказала она и нежно провела пальцами по щеке Ланаи; та сразу перехватила их и накрыла своей ладонью, чтобы продлить это мгновение. Впрочем, у неё было хорошее предчувствие, что таких мгновений будет ещё много, и потому она так беззаботно предложила:  
  
— Хочешь, покажу, где я живу?  
  
— Ой, но ведь уже поздно! — спохватилась Мортред, только теперь придав значение времени суток. — То есть, я не против, но я бы лучше сходила к тебе днём…  
  
— Ну, давай хотя бы снаружи на дом посмотришь! — стала уговаривать Ланая. — Можно ещё в саду посидеть немного, если боишься моих родителей.  
  
Они обе усмехнулись на этих словах и медленно расцепили свои объятия. Затем Мортред сказала:  
  
— Ладно. Веди меня, Отличница.  
  
И протянула Ланае руку. Ланая с готовностью взялась за неё, и они выдвинулись в путь.  
  
_Лучше и не придумаешь._


	12. Новые знакомства

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Отсылки к песням: Fad Gadget - Coitus Interruptus.  
> Отсылки к группам: SPK.  
> В "Эфире" играет песня: Gary Numan - Cars.
> 
> Приблизительный перевод фраз на Озкавоше:  
> Ozh icha tak lash. - Я заберу свою долю.  
> Vo'hadoq greesh, sol icha Ozh! - Попридержи свой долг, души - мои!  
> Sof izh. - Будь ты проклят.  
> Izh hedoq safras? - Ты ищешь страданий? (Нарываешься?)  
> Izh sol fek. - Твоё время истекло.  
> Ozh omoz groth. - Моя тень расширяется.

_«В Ксакатокатле одно из местных предприятий получило по почте конверт с подозрительным порошком — вероятно, отравляющим. По меньшей мере семи местным жителям понадобилась медицинская помощь. Что именно за порошок прислали предприятию — на данный момент неизвестно, однако, в целях предосторожности, была перекрыта часть улиц».  
_  
«Кстати, нашего чумного деда давненько не было видно…» — с подозрением подумала Лиралей, выслушав новости по телевизору. «Не удивлюсь, если это его рук дело. Хотя, до Ксакатокатля далековато будет».  
  
Впрочем, зацикливаться на этом происшествии она не стала — всё равно оно произошло где-то не здесь и её не касалось — и скоро переключилась на более насущные проблемы, такие как обед и предстоявшее после него собеседование. В её потенциальной работе не было ничего особенного — всего лишь нужно было разносить газеты по утрам — но всё же опаздывать сейчас не стоило ни на секунду. Лиралей посмотрелась в зеркало: волосы вроде не торчат, ногти стриженые, одежда чистая… «Отлично выгляжу!» — заключила она и направилась на кухню.  
  
Она приготовила на скорую руку овощной салат и суп с лапшой и съела за считанные минуты. К счастью, на еду денег пока хватало. К сожалению, ни на что другое средств больше не было, а это значило, что бюджет приблизился к критической линии, и скоро ей придётся побираться у Рубика. Рубик, конечно, добрый, он бы в любом случае поддержал её, но Лиралей отвращала сама мысль о том, чтобы сидеть на шее у друга, поэтому-то она и нашла подработку в очередной раз. Она заранее понимала, что вряд ли надолго там задержится — как обычно, накопит столько денег, чтобы хватило ещё на месяц-другой до следующей работы — и от этого ей стало немного грустно. Но она утешилась тем, что сейчас-то у неё будет работа, и вышла из квартиры в позитивном настроении.  
  
Как она и ожидала, собеседование прошло легко, однако она там была не одна, а вместе с другой девушкой, которая также пришла устраиваться на работу. Конечно же, по закону подлости, девушка заинтересовала Лиралей, и она то и дело украдкой поглядывала на неё, отвлекаясь от разговора с работодателем.  
  
«Надо перестать уже так пялиться», — неловко подумала Лиралей, но всё равно продолжала рассматривать незнакомку. У неё были короткие, вьющиеся светлые волосы, она носила свободную рубаху голубого цвета с блестящими украшениями и кожаные штаны, а также она просто очаровательно улыбалась. В какой-то момент Лиралей поняла, что её интерес был взаимным: их с незнакомкой взгляды пересеклись, и та подмигнула Лиралей.  
  
«Блин! Я хочу с ней познакомиться с ней!» — решила Лиралей и с нетерпением стала ждать конца собеседования.  
  
И вот, когда они вышли из кабинета, она сразу подбежала к девушке, готовясь произнести приветственные фразы, но девушка вдруг опередила её с вопросом:  
  
— Эй-й-й, ты интересуешься кино?  
  
— Э-э-э… немного, — рассеянно ответила Лиралей, не ожидавшая подобного вопроса. Девушка продолжила:  
  
— Мои друзья сняли фильм о личной жизни Зета, и им нужно собрать как можно больше зрителей на премьерный показ. У меня есть парочка бесплатных билетов. Можем сходить вместе.  
  
С этими словами она протянула Лиралей билет, и та немедленно приняла его. «Личная жизнь Зета? Как-то пофиг, если честно, но раз такая девушка зовёт!..»  
  
— Отлично, а когда премьера?  
  
— Ну, вообще-то, через полчаса… — созналась девушка с нервным смешком. Лиралей ошарашено уставилась на неё, и та поспешила уточнить: — Так ты пойдёшь? Если что, я не настаиваю…  
  
— Пойду! — решительно заявила Лиралей. «У меня, правда, сегодня репетиция, но она же вечером, а фильм сейчас, правильно? Я всё успею», — заверила она себя. Затем она сказала:  
  
— Только представься сначала, а то я на свидания вслепую не хожу.  
  
Она игриво улыбнулась девушке, и та не замедлила ответить ей такой же улыбкой.  
  
— Мэл, — сказала она. — А тебя, вроде бы, Лиралей зовут?  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — поразилась Лиралей. «Неужели наша группа кому-то известна, и у меня появились первые фанатки?» — размечталась она.  
  
— Да ты же сама представилась в начале собеседования, — хихикнула Мэл. «Блин, ну ладно», — с досадой подумала Лиралей. «В любом случае, она моё имя не забудет!»

* * *

«А всё-таки я не растеряла свои навыки…»  
  
С этой мыслью Лиралей расплылась в широкой улыбке и погладила лежавшую рядом Мэл по голове.  
  
Фильм оказался неуклюже сделанной пародией, не лишённой, однако, своего очарования; в некоторых местах Лиралей даже смеялась от нелепости сценария, а порой задавалась вопросом, насколько приемлемо было показывать такое при существующей цензуре материалов о Безумной Луне. Актёр в роли Зета играл хорошо, он изо всех сил старался вытянуть плохой сценарий, но, например, Высшие демоны совсем не впечатлили Лиралей. Кроме того, с середины ленты сюжет стал затягиваться и безо всякой необходимости запутываться, и Зет, наверное, без устали ворочался в гробу от того, сколько диковинных пристрастий и фетишей ему приписывали в этом фильме (кто знает, может, что-то из этого и было правдой).  
  
В конце концов, Лиралей зазевалась и перестала следить за происходящим на экране; Мэл это заметила, положила руку на её плечо и с заговорщическим взглядом предложила потихоньку свалить. «Но это же твои друзья снимали…» — вяло воспротивилась Лиралей, однако её спутница проявила решительность, и они ушли. Ушли прямиком в квартиру Мэл.  
  
— Если ты изначально этого хотела, то могла бы сказать прямо, — шутливо упрекнула её Лиралей.  
  
— Изначально я вообще на это не надеялась, — усмехнулась Мэл. — Не подумала даже, что ты из тех, кто любит… побыстрее.  
  
Последнее слово она промурлыкала, утыкаясь носом в щёку Лиралей; та притянула её к себе за талию и одарила поцелуем в губы. Затем они поцеловались ещё раз и ещё, и ещё, а потом в дело пошли руки, и это грозило обернуться страстным продолжением, но Лиралей вспомнила…  
  
«Да блин! У меня же репетиция!!!»  
  
— Мэл… сколько сейчас… времени?.. — едва смогла спросить она в перерывах между поцелуями; Мэл так увлеклась, что не сразу ответила.  
  
— Полшестого. А что такое? Спешишь куда-то, девочка-ветер?  
  
Она многозначительно улыбнулась и медленно провела пальцам по губам Ветрокрылой, чем подогрела возбуждение последней.  
  
— Понимаешь, я играю в группе… — смущённо начала Лиралей. — И мне как бы надо уже… на репетицию…  
  
Ей было неудобно сообщать об этом в ситуации, когда на ней самой не было одежды, а сверху сидела такая же обнажённая девушка, и она явно не была настроена прерываться. Но Мэл на удивление легко приняла это; она слезла с Лиралей и весело спросила:  
  
— Ух ты, у тебя группа? А на чём ты играешь? И в каком стиле?  
  
Лиралей тем временем вскочила с кровати и стала собирать по всей квартие свои вещи. Надо же было так их раскидать!  
  
— На гитаре, — отвечала она, торопливо натягивая одежду, — а стиль — что-то вроде постпанка с элементами современной фигни… ох-х-х, я тебе с радостью рассказала бы больше, но мне правда надо бежать!  
  
Она уже залезла ногами в кеды, когда Мэл накинула на себя рубашку, подошла к ней и протянула бумажку со словами:  
  
— Позвони как-нибудь, мне интересно узнать о твоей группе!  
  
— Да, хорошо! — энергично закивала Лиралей, взяв бумажку, но тут её осенило. Она сказала: — Хотя, знаешь, есть идея лучше: приходи в Таверну третьего сентября! Мы будем на разогреве у Чистого Урона!  
  
— У Чистого Урона?! — ошарашенно переспросила Мэл. — Да ты шутишь!  
  
— Приходи и убедишься! — усмехнулась Лиралей. Она послала Мэл воздушный поцелуй на прощание и помчалась на улицу к остановке.  
  


***

  
— А где это Лиралей пропадает?.. — спросила Мортред, посмотрев сначала на часы, а затем на Рубика. Тот развёл руками.  
  
— Я не видел её с самого утра, — сказал он. — Даже не представляю, куда её унесло на этот раз.  
  
— Странно… — задумчиво протянула Ланая. — Может, подождём ещё?  
  
Все согласились и стали ждать, когда же объявится гитаристка группы. Мортред и Ланая сидели в обнимку на диване и разговаривали о своём, Рубик возился с аппаратурой, а Каэль за столом перечитывал свои сочинения. Он взял в руки лист бумаги голубого цвета: там был текст на музыку, которую группа сочинила ещё на прошлой неделе. Он назвал эту песню «Прерванное заклинание». Для Инвокера были не совсем характерны те короткие и обрывистые предложения, из которых он составил лирику, поэтому он не мог избавиться от назойливого ощущения их незавершённости. «Нелепый космос настроен против меня!» — с досадой подумал он, глядя на строки. Но иной текст попросту не ложился на мелодию; нужно было пересилить это ощущение.  
  
Он отложил листочек в сторону и взял другой, уже лилового цвета. «Экстрагирующий Мана Пульс» — гласил заголовок; далее шла последовательность нот, вид которой радовал душу Инвокера, ибо в этом сочинении всё было так, как нравилось ему. Ещё одним произведением, которым он гордился, было «Небесное инферно», написанное на оранжевых листах. Ему не терпелось сыграть всё это, и потому, когда раздался стук в дверь гаража, он воспрянул духом от мысли, что нерадивая гитаристка наконец-то объявилась. Но через мгновение он осознал, что она бы не стала стучаться, ведь она знала, как открывать ворота.  
  
— Магина? — удивлённо спросила Мортред, подняв ворота; Каэль тут же обернулся. «Неожиданно! Хорошо, что я захватил с собой номера, сейчас же ему отдам».  
  
— Здравствуй, Мортред! — поприветствовал её Магина непринуждённым тоном. — Я решил вот зайти к вам, если можно…  
  
— Конечно, проходи, — пожала плечами Мортред, пропуская его. Магина вошёл в гараж, поприветствовал всех и как-то внезапно оказался за спиной Каэля; тот даже не сразу это осознал и понял только тогда, когда Магина, заглянув через его плечо в бумаги на столе, пробормотал:  
  
— «Расскажи мне свою тайну»…  
  
Но прочитать дальше Каэль ему не позволил: он немедленно закрыл руками все листы, что лежали на столе.  
  
— Прости! — тут же извинился Антимаг. — Мне было всего лишь любопытно, что там у тебя…  
  
— Ты всё равно это скоро услышишь, не порти себе впечатление, — сказал Каэль в привычной безэмоциональной манере.  
  
Тем временем внутри он содрогнулся: его волновало то, как отреагирует Магина на этот конкретный текст. Это было странно, учитывая, что он, казалось бы, давно уже поборол неуверенность в своих сочинительских способностях. Да и Магина не был ни музыкантом, ни поэтом, разве он мог как-то серьёзно раскритиковать творчество Инвокера?  
  
Чтобы унять неловкость, Каэль нашарил рукой на столе нужный листок и отдал его Антимагу со словами:  
  
— Я нашёл нескольких хороших юристов для тебя. Вот их номера.  
  
— О, спасибо… — удивлённо протянул Антимаг, взяв бумагу в руки. Рубик с подозрением покосился на него и Каэля, но ничего не сказал. Антимаг же вдруг спросил, обращаясь сразу ко всем присутствующим:  
  
— Слушайте, мне тут интересно стало… Дайр, выходит, не признаёт Радиант как самостоятельное государство?  
  
Мортред и Ланая одновременно посмотрели на него, и Мортред ответила:  
  
— Формально признаёт, однако по факту радиантские паспорта здесь и не считаются за настоящий документ…  
  
— Ах, понятно.  
  
Магина недовольно фыркнул на этих словах, сложив руки, и Каэль проворчал в его сторону:  
  
— Радовался бы, что тебя так легко сюда пустили, товарищ беженец!  
  
— Каэль! — возмущённо воскликнул Магина, а затем перевёл тревожный взгляд с него на Мортред и Ланаю.  
  
— Мы всё равно догадывались, — поспешила успокоить его Ланая, однако это совсем не успокоило Антимага; напротив, он был ошарашен ещё больше.  
  
— Неужели так заметно? — с досадой спросил он. Ланая тактично промолчала, пожав плечами. Каэль не мог не улыбнуться, наблюдая за этой сценой. Даже если бы он ничего не сказал, происхождение Магины стало бы очевидным для Мортред и Ланаи уже из самой постановки вопроса. Каэль встал из-за стола и положил руку на плечо Антимага.  
  
— Не очень заметно, — ободряющим тоном произнёс он. — Я не догадался, пока ты не рассказал.  
  
Магина повернулся к нему и хотел что-то сказать, но тут в гараж ворвался рыжий шторм…  
  
— Я успела, да?! — раздался взволнованный голос Ветрокрылой.  
  
— Ты опоздала на полчаса, — сообщила Ланая.  
  
— Вот блин! — раздосадовано произнесла запыхавшаяся Лиралей. — Простите!  
  
— Ничего страшного, — успокоили её Мортред и Рубик, и последний спросил: — А что с твоим свитером?  
  
— В смысле? — не поняла Лиралей.  
  
— Он… наизнанку, — уточнил Рубик. Лиралей осмотрела себя и засмеялась.  
  
— Я очень торопилась! — сказала она. Затем её взгляд упал на Магину, и она поприветствовала его: — Здравствуй, давно не виделись! Как концерт Щитов прошёл?  
  
— Шикарно! — оживился Магина. — Они такие крутые на сцене! У них даже на разогреве был двойник певца этого… как же его…  
  
— А, да, двойник Лесайла! — энергично закивала Лиралей. — Они часто этого чувака берут с собой. А они играли песню о водке?  
  
— Э-э-э… которую из них? — спросил Магина, и они вместе с Лиралей рассмеялись. Тут вмешался Каэль:  
  
— Простите, что вмешиваюсь, но нам пора репетировать.  
  
— Ох-х-х, ладно! — вздохнула Лиралей и взяла гитару, стоявшую в углу; Антимаг смиренно занял место наблюдателя на диване, откуда только что ушли Мортред и Ланая, Рубик уже подключил бас-гитару и был готов играть, а Каэль слегка задержался, перебирая бумаги на столе. Он не мог определиться, с чего же начать. Он невольно бросил взгляд на Магину.  
  
«Неужели я думаю о том, как его впечатлить? Вздор!» — одёрнул он себя. Но тут Мортред задала вопрос, который немедленно заставил его снова волноваться.  
  
— Что там с нашей «примитивной» песней?  
  
— А… у меня есть текст, совершенно готовый, — после небольшой паузы ответил Инвокер.  
  
«И, как назло, Антимаг прочитал вслух строчку из этого текста», — раздражённо подумал он, взяв голубой листок и направившись к стойке с микрофоном.  
  
— Ну-у-у, так ты его покажешь? — продолжила Мортред.  
  
— Я думаю, можно попробовать сразу исполнить всю песню, — заявил Каэль.  
  
«Так или иначе, её должны все услышать, и нечего тут бояться. Чего это я?» Он посмотрел на всех участников группы по очереди и подал знак, чтобы они начинали играть. В один миг маленькое помещение наполнилось звуками; чуть погодя, к этим звукам присоединился Инвокер.  
  
Как только он начал петь, он словно бы полностью превратился в голос. Резкие, рваные строки вылетали в пространство без единого шанса на поражение — у Инвокера была слишком хорошая память, чтобы запнуться хоть на одном слове. Простые ударные, простые клавишные, простая гитара (жаль, что дрели на этот раз не было под рукой) — всё это идеально сочеталось с короткими строчками, которые сами по себе казались незаконченными. В душе Каэля воцарилась гармония.  
  
«Расскажи мне… свою тайну… я поверю… не в себя…» — уверенно выдавал он одно слово за другим, не слишком распеваясь, но и не халтуря; на этом моменте он не мог не посмотреть в сторону Антимага. Он обнаружил, что взгляд Магины был прикован к нему всё это время, и восторжествовал.  
  
«Всё-таки его мнение по-своему важно для меня…» — нехотя признал Каэль, опустив глаза.  
  
Когда песня закончилась, все начали наперебой комментировать:  
  
— Так, это было весьма неплохо…  
  
— …мне понравилось…  
  
— Вообще крутяк!  
  
— Каэль… можно мне посмотреть на текст полностью?  
  
Это была просьба Рубика. Каэль поднял голову и увидел, что тот вежливо улыбался ему. Он вспомнил о разговоре в Шаманском сквере, который произошёл между ними днём, о том, как однажды Рубик уже изъявлял желание увидеть его тексты, и заметил поразительную разницу в поведении Рубика из школы и нынешнего Рубика. Это вызывало у него неопределённые чувства, среди которых, впрочем, чётко выделялась вина за прошлое.  
  
«Я просто не имею права отказать», — подумал Инвокер с усмешкой и протянул Рубику лист. Тот сразу же уткнулся в текст и отошёл в сторону. И тут послышались медленные аплодисменты с дивана.  
  
— Браво! Ты звучал интереснее, чем большинство отбросов-музыкантов, — выдал Магина совершенно серьёзным тоном.  
  
«Что-что он сказал?!»  
  
Каэля задело это неожиданное высказывание, и он метнул грозный взгляд на Антимага. Однако он сразу же успокоился, когда увидел, что тот начал смеяться, прикрыв рот ладонью.  
  
«Всего лишь глупые шутки. Я знаю, что я был великолепен».  
  
— Пытаешься обернуть мои же слова против меня? Остроумно, — хмыкнул Каэль. Магина лишь виновато улыбнулся в ответ; остальные посмеялись над ситуацией.  
  
После того, как участники группы обсудили «Прерванное заклинание» и постановили, что эта песня уже точно готова, они решили попробовать записать её с помощью магнитофона. Во время прослушивания результата Каэль, к удивлению всех вокруг, категорически заявил:  
  
— Дерьмо.  
  
— Да хорошая же песня, ты чего… — попыталась переубедить его ошарашенная Мортред, но он уточнил:  
  
— Я имею в виду, звук дерьмо.  
  
— А чего ты хотел? — фыркнула Лиралей. — Чай не в студии записываемся! Мы же не эти самые, с которыми нам выступать ещё!  
  
— Кстати, кто-нибудь встречался с Линой или другими участниками? Они вообще в курсе о нас? — поинтересовался Рубик.  
  
— Они в курсе, — подтвердила Мортред, — я виделась недавно с Медузой.  
  
— И как она на это отреагировала? — спросила Ланая.  
  
— Ну… никак, — пожала плечам Мортред. — Я брала у неё интервью полгода назад, но она меня, видимо, не запомнила.  
  
— Ставлю на то, что Лина в бешенстве! — злорадно произнесла Лиралей, ударив кулаком по ладони. — Вот я её уделаю!  
  
— Лиралей, я всё понимаю, но мы не собираемся сводить счёты через выступление, — неодобрительно произнесла Мортред.  
  
— Да, конечно, — проворчала Лиралей, закатив глаза. Она обратилась к Инвокеру: — У тебя есть ещё сочинения, господин гениальный?  
  
— Конечно есть, — фыркнул Каэль. — Но для следующей песни мне понадобится синтезатор. Ланая, можно мне?..  
  
— Разумеется! — кивнула та и отошла от своего инструмента.  
  
Каэль взял листы с «Небесным инферно», расположил их перед собой на пюпитре и начал играть. Это была мистическая, торжественная мелодия, совершенно не похожая на «Прерванное заклинание», и Каэль играл её безо всякого волнения и сомнения, чувствуя себя в своей тарелке. У него пока не было текста, но музыка, так или иначе, была готова. В конце он не удержался от комментария:  
  
— Великолепно, не правда ли?  
  
— Правда, — усмехнулась Мортред. — И у меня несколько неожиданная просьба к тебе.  
  
— Какая? — поинтересовался Каэль.  
  
— Я хочу написать текст к этой музыке, если ты не против.  
  
Инвокер молча уставился на барабанщицу. Действительно неожиданно! Он пребывал в полной уверенности, что будет единолично сочинять все тексты, и хотел было уже отказать Мортред, но подумал: а ведь «Прерванное заклинание» — результат совместных усилий, и результат этот очень даже хорош. Почему бы не позволить другим внести свою лепту в его сочинение? Тем более, он не сомневался в писательских талантах Мортред. Подспудно он опасался повторения ситуации с Гениальными Дилетантами, но разумом понимал: сейчас всё было по-другому. Сейчас их было пятеро, а не двое. Даже если у него и Мортред возникнут разногласия, их можно будет уравновесить сторонними мнениями.  
  
— Хорошо, — согласился он в итоге, и Мортред просияла. После этого он обратился к Магине с вопросом: — А ты что скажешь, диванный критик?  
  
— Красиво звучит, прямо симфония! — отозвался Антимаг с дивана.  
  
— Какая ещё симфония? Что ты несёшь? — фыркнул Инвокер.  
  
— В смысле? Я тебе комплимент сделал! — обиженно произнёс Магина.  
  
— Выучи уже определение слова «симфония», пожалуйста, — вздохнул Инвокер, закрывая лицо рукой.  
  
— Всё-то тебе не нравится, — проворчал Магина, скрестив руки на груди.  
  
— Я ценю твои старания, но я знаю, что ты можешь лучше, — назидательно произнёс Каэль.  
  
Их диалог прервала Мортред:  
  
— Так-так, нам нужно прогнать ещё несколько песен. Как насчёт «Исхода», Каэль? Ты говорил, что перепишешь текст.  
  
— Я переписал, — сказал Каэль, кивнув головой, — но не только текст, а вообще всё сразу. Теперь это «Экстрагирующий Мана Пульс», сокращённо — «Э-М-П»!  
  
В этот момент у Лиралей и Рубика одновременно вырвались протестные возгласы, а Ланая повторила название:  
  
— «Э-М-П»… кажется, есть такая группа?  
  
— Да, — подтвердил Инвокер. — Я хотел бы посвятить им эту песню.  
  
— Да никто не знает этих ЭМП! — возмущённо произнесла Лиралей. — Верни нашу музыку!  
  
— Ну, я знаю ЭМП, но я тоже недоволен! — поддержал её Рубик.  
  
Каэль тяжко вздохнул и сказал:  
  
— Ладно. Если вам претит такой расклад, то, так и быть, я сделаю «ЭМП» отдельной песней, а к «Исходу» напишу другой текст. Обещаю.  
  
— Смотри мне! — пригрозил ему Рубик, потрясая пальцем, и этот жест развеселил Инвокера.  
  
Как ни странно, он уже привык к атмосфере, царившей на репетициях, и действительно получал от них удовольствие. И как бы он ни пытался скрыть это от себя, он боялся потерять те положительные эмоции, которые теперь получал от общения с группой… и с Антимагом, их первым и главным слушателем на данный момент.  
  
«Надолго ли ты здесь задержишься? Сколько ты ещё будешь с нами?» — задавал Каэль немые вопросы Магине, заглядывая ему в глаза. Магина, конечно, не был телепатом и не мог ему ответить, но что-то в его взгляде подсказывало Инвокеру: он сам не знал. И он, возможно, тоже боялся.

* * *

Хотя Магина и купил на днях недорогую одежду в «Лоу-Прайоре», ему этого не хватало. Он никогда не задумывался о стиле или чём-то ещё в таком духе, но, когда он пришёл на концерт Мёртвых Щитов, он ощутил себя сосунком. Нет, у него был крутой ирокез и крутые татуировки, но почему-то у всех вокруг они были круче, и все носили такие вещи, которые он никогда не видел у себя на родине. Сначала он мысленно фыркал на каждого «более крутого» человека, но потом всё-таки любопытство и желание выделиться победили, и после концерта он стал спрашивать у случайных людей, где они взяли такую одежду. Ответы разошлись от «я сама сшила» до «ну, есть тут одно местечко…», и среди названий мест чаще всего звучал некий «Эфир». Магина сразу отбросил вариант «сделай сам», поскольку шить не умел; он выяснил, где именно находился этот «Эфир», и решил наведаться туда. Он едва дождался перерыва, прямо за прилавком проглотил в два счёта приготовленный заранее обед и, коря себя за прогиб под потребительское общество, направился в магазин.  
  
Как ему и рассказывали, найти «Эфир» внутри здания оказалось непросто, но он был готов к этому. Он терпеливо прошёл весь «лабиринт»; заслышав бодрую электронную музыку, он понял, что попал в нужное место. Когда он вошёл в бутик, его взору предстали ряды одежды на вешалках, несколько полок с обувью… и ругающиеся у прилавка мужчины.  
  
Один из них был высоким и широкоплечим, обладал длинной чёрной шевелюрой и одет был тоже во всё чёрное, и когда Магина посмотрел на его лицо, он увидел полностью красные зловещие глаза. Ему понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы сообразить, что это была не кровь, а всего лишь линзы. Другой же мужчина был значительно ниже ростом, и он носил костюм с тёмно-лиловым пиджаком, а с его шеи свисали тонкие цепи. Они долго препирались о чём-то, но Антимаг не мог уловить смысла их спора, поскольку они говорили на другом языке; звучавшая на фоне песня про машины тоже не способствовала пониманию.  
  
Однако, немного внимательнее прислушавшись к ним, Магина начал различать отдельные слова и фразы в общем потоке речи. Например, «низкий», как уже прозвал его Антимаг, грозно произнёс:  
  
— Ozh icha tak lash!  
  
А «высокий» прошипел в ответ:  
  
— Vo'hadoq greesh, sol icha Ozh!  
  
«Это же Озкавош!» — осознал Магина. «Мама говорила на этом языке. И Соул как-то учил меня приветствию… точно, сейчас я им скажу!»  
  
— Эм-м-м… sof izh, — произнёс Антимаг как можно более отчётливо, подойдя к мужчинам, и они оба немедленно повернулись в его сторону.  
  
— Izh hedoq safras? — нахмурившись, спросил «высокий». Антимаг не понял вопроса, но по голосу сразу догадался, что ничего хорошего ему не желали. Возможно, то, что он сказал, вовсе и не было приветствием.  
  
«Террор, гад!» — вмиг разозлился Магина, сжимая кулаки. Однако он быстро опомнился, увидев, что и «высокий», и «низкий» всё ещё смотрели на него, а в их взглядах затаилась злоба. «Великие монахи Турстаркури! Как же мне теперь извиниться перед ними?»  
  
Магина стал в панике перебирать варианты:  
  
— Ижь соль фек! Нет, что-то не то… ож омож… как же там? В общем, не знаю, поймёте ли вы, но простите меня! На самом деле, я не говорю на вашем языке…  
  
Он осёкся, когда на его плечо легла ладонь «высокого».  
  
— Здра-а-авствуй, — подозрительно дружелюбно произнёс «высокий», — я Невермор, а вот это, — он показал пальцем на «низкого», чем сразу вызвал его раздражение, — вот это Эредар. Я смотрю, ты неплохо говоришь на Озкавоше, а значит, ты и разговор наш понял…  
  
— Но я не понял, — возразил Магина, — и Озкавош я не знаю.  
  
Однако Невермор, не слушая его, продолжал:  
  
— …думаю, ты, как посторонняя душа, нас рассудишь. Как тебя зовут?  
  
Задав этот вопрос, Невермор оскалился… точнее, улыбнулся, но в своеобразной манере. Антимаг на мгновение растерялся, но всё же представился:  
  
— Магина.  
  
— Ах, какое замечательное имя, Магина! — захохотал Невермор. Магину прошиб холодный пот от этого смеха.  
  
«Что я наделал!» — подумал он. «Едва зашёл в магазин и уже во что-то влип! Чёртов Дайр!»  
  
— Не слушай этого идиота, — вдруг подал голос Эредар, и не успел Магина обрадоваться его благоразумию, как он продолжил со злобной улыбкой: — Тут и решать нечего, ты точно будешь на моей стороне!  
  
— Не-е-е-ет! — закричал Невермор, схватив Эредара за грудки. — Ты ничего не получишь, никогда!  
  
Эредар оттолкнул Невермора, что-то прошипев на Озкавоше, но Невермор снова набросился на него с кулаками. Магина воспользовался моментом, чтобы отпрыгнуть в сторону; он уже было собрался покинуть магазин от греха подальше, но звук удара хлыстом заставил его обернуться. Невермор и Эредар застыли на месте: перед ними стояла женщина в красном.  
  
— Та-а-ак, — с улыбкой произнесла она, поглаживая хлыст, — что это мы тут вытворяем?  
  
— Эта тварь снова пришла по мою душу! — тут же выплюнул Невермор, показывая на Эредара, и тот уже замахнулся, чтобы вломить ему за такие слова, но женщина резко повысила голос:  
  
— А ну перестали!  
  
И ударила хлыстом по прилавку.  
  
— Следующий удар будет по вашим спинам! Поняли? — грозно добавила она. — Я не потерплю нарушений дисциплины!  
  
— Так точно, Королева, — проворчали Невермор и Эредар, всё ещё хмурясь и с ненавистью переглядываясь. В конце концов, под строгим взглядом «Королевы», Эредар ушёл из магазина, а Невермор скромно скрылся в подсобке. Затем «Королева» обратила внимание на Магину, всё это время стоявшего на пороге, и дружелюбно произнесла:  
  
— Чем могу Вам помочь, молодой человек?  
  
«Мне уже ничем не помочь», — подумал Магина, всё ещё в ступоре от увиденной сцены.  
  
«Королева» тем временем продолжила:  
  
— Вы уж простите, что так вышло. Обычно я всё держу под контролем, но стоило только отвлечься на пять минут, как они устроили это… ах, никакого покоя! Зовут меня Королевой Боли, а сами… нет, мне срочно надо пойти и наказать этого гада Невермора за то, что расстроил меня!  
  
С этими словами она повернулась и крикнула:  
  
— Этриан!  
  
— Морозный фронт уже в пути! — послышался бодрый голос из глубины помещения, и через несколько секунд прибежал лысый и бледный продавец-консультант.  
  
— Обслужи этого милого мальчика! — приказала «Королева». — А потом объяснишь мне, почему ты допустил беспорядок в моё отсутствие! Вычту из зарплаты!  
  
«Да какой я вам милый мальчик?» — подумал Магина, нервно усмехнувшись. «Почему все люди, которых я встречаю, такие странные?! Просто покажите мне уже шмотки!»  
  
— Но госпожа Пэйн… — обречённо простонал Этриан, глядя вслед уходящей хозяйке магазина, и добавил в своё оправдание, уже повернувшись к Антимагу: — Я был в наушниках и ничего не слышал!  
  
— Верю-верю, — устало вздохнул Магина, — но Вы ведь покажете мне вещи?  
  
— Конечно! — оживился консультант. — Идите за мной!  
  
— Ну, наконец-то! — вырвался у Антимага облегчённый вздох.

* * *

В целом, общение с Этрианом понравилось Магине больше, чем с остальным персоналом магазина, хотя у консультанта тоже были свои причуды. К сожалению, Магина не смог оценить ассортимент в полной мере, поскольку у него уже оставалось мало времени от перерыва, и ему нужно было возвращаться на работу. Тем не менее, он вышел не с пустыми руками: он взял неплохую куртку по большой скидке, и эта покупка была очень кстати в связи с близостью осени. Правда, из-за куртки у него в кошельке остались сущие копейки.  
  
«Да ладно, в конце недели же зарплата!» — беспечно решил он. Тем не менее, существовал риск, что ему не хватит оставшихся денег и на эту неделю, ведь он ещё и на концерт потратился. «Что я вообще творю?! Надо определиться с приоритетами и не распыляться на мелочи! Очевидно, моя задача номер один — расследование!»  
  
Он уже успел обзвонить тех юристов, номера которых дал ему Каэль на прошлой репетиции, но лишь с одним из них смог договориться о встрече на следующей неделе. Оказавшись вновь за прилавком, он решил заранее сформулировать вопросы к специалисту; с этим он, правда, очень быстро справился и столкнулся с ощущением, будто топчется на месте и ничего толкового не делает для расследования. Впрочем, оживлённый рабочий день не оставил ему много времени на раздумья, и он позабыл о своей тревоге.  
  
Лишь по возвращении домой она опять одолела его. Он почувствовал себя одиноким и беспомощным, поэтому он открыл шкаф и вытащил оттуда единственное оружие, которым обладал на данный момент: боевой нож с жёлто-зелёной рукояткой, на которой было выгравировано слово «Alacrity». Магина хотел бы унести с собой и два хороших казённых пистолета, но, к сожалению, они выдавались руководством лишь на время заданий. Он задумчиво покрутил нож в руках.  
  
«Может, всё-таки стоит носить его с собой? Я не знаю, законно ли это в Дайре, но я не чувствую себя в безопасности. Столько непредсказуемых людей вокруг…»  
  
В его голове промелькнуло воспоминание о первой встрече с Каэлем, о том, как он едва не бросился с кулаками на своего нежданного спасителя и при этом жалел о том, что забросил нож на дно сумки.  
  
«Зря жалел!» — с усмешкой подумал Магина. «Но это лишь единичный случай, когда для меня всё хорошо обернулось. Я уверен, что кто-нибудь да придёт по мою душу, рано или поздно. Даже если я всего лишь новичок».  
  
Он положил нож на место, закрыл шкаф и пошёл на кухню. Поскольку обед вышел скудным, нужно было приготовить более сытный ужин, чем обычно.  
  
А пока он готовил, другие непрошеные воспоминания стали приходить ему на ум. Магина думал, главным образом, о Соуле и Нортроме. Соул вёл себя непосредственно и открыто с Магиной, не скупился на разного рода шуточки, чем, конечно, мог раздражать, но всё же он по-своему заботился о брате, и Магина в этом никогда не сомневался. Нортром тоже заботился о нём и Соуле, однако его забота была не совсем похожа на то, чего можно было бы ожидать от человека, который устал от одиночества и потому добровольно взял на себя опеку над двумя детьми. Магина воспринимал его холодность и немногословность как должное, пусть ему и бывало горько от того, что Нортром никогда не проявлял большого интереса к его делам и в итоге даже не пришёл к нему на выпускной в школе. Но Магина всё же мог ещё положиться на старшего брата, а вот брат… брат был сам по себе.  
  
Только теперь Магина понимал, как тяжело, должно быть, приходилось Соулу, дважды приёмному сыну, только теперь видел, сколько боли и отчаяния крылось в тех выпадах в сторону Нортрома, которые брат совершал в первые годы жизни с ним. Соулу пришлось рано вырасти, будучи лишённым семьи и отвергнутым всеми прочими родственниками, и Нортром, похоже, не смог дать ему того тепла, которого он жаждал. Всё-таки, в отличие от Магины, он гораздо лучше помнил, какой была жизнь, когда их родители были живы.  


~~~  
  
— Почему мы не можем пойти к бабуле? Почему мы должны жить у этого странного дяди?  
  
— Какая ещё бабуля?! Она нас видеть не хочет! Она говорит, что мы мерзкие ублюдки!  
  
— А кто такие ублюдки? Соул?.. Почему ты молчишь?  
  
Соул отвернулся от Магины и стал яростно тереть нос рукавом.  
  
— Соул, ты плачешь? — с непониманием спросил Магина.  
  
— Нет! — сорвался на крик Соул, однако было видно, как из его глаз текли слёзы. Он пересилил себя и объяснил: — Ублюдки — это плохие люди. Они никому не нравятся и никому не нужны.  
  
— Но почему? Что мы такого сделали?  
  
Магина был поражён. В его детском разуме не укладывалось, чем они с братом заслужили ненависть бабушки. Может, это всё из-за того случая, когда они играли за столом и нечаянно опрокинули кастрюлю с супом? Бабушка так ругалась тогда…  
  
Впрочем, он не успел додумать, поскольку Соул вдруг ударил по столу и выругался так, как не следовало бы этого делать одиннадцатилетнему мальчику. Затем он произнёс привычным бодрым голосом:  
  
— Хватит вопросов, мелкий. Пора собираться в школу.  
  


~~~

  
К сожалению, несколько лет службы в Тайлер Эстейт сотворили с ним что-то странное. Он будто стал намного грубее и беспощаднее, и его интересовали теперь только расправы — неважно, над кем. Коллеги прозвали его «Террором» за страх, который он внушал оппонентам, а также «Мародёром» за привычку вытрясать из сектантов всё добро, что у них было. Магина, правда, не сразу заметил эти изменения и до последнего продолжал видеть в «Мародёре» того же самого нахального, но доброго старшего брата. Он действительно надеялся, что Соул поддержит его стремление докопаться до правды. Однако его надежды не оправдались.  
  
«Послушай, братец, правда в том, что родители мертвы, и мы ничерта не можем с этим поделать. Ты скорее не правду выкопаешь, а могилу себе, если попрёшь против верхушки, поэтому бросай это нахрен. Я не собираюсь тебя выручать, как обычно. Знаешь, прошло столько лет, что мне уже стало почти наплевать».  
  
Магина посмотрел на пустую тарелку и вздохнул: несмотря на то, что он наелся досыта, он остался неудовлетворённым. Картофель показался пресным на вкус, шницель — суховатым, а чай — недостаточно густым. Должно быть, он слишком задумался во время готовки — и вот результат.  
  
— Так дела не делаются, — сказал он самому себе, нахмурившись, и решил попробовать отвлечься. Дома делать было нечего, но… почему бы ему не зайти в гости к соседям?  
  
«Надеюсь, они дома», — промелькнула у Магины мысль, когда он встал из-за стола и направился к двери.

* * *

Лиралей и Рубик не ожидали его визита, но отреагировали положительно. По крайней мере, Лиралей точно была рада его видеть: она тут же ринулась вытаскивать на стол всяческие закуски и сладости. Когда они втроём сели на кухне, Магина стал болтать обо всём, что на ум приходило, лишь бы отвлечься от того, что висело тяжким грузом на его душе. Лиралей с энтузиазмом поддержала разговор о музыке Мёртвых Щитов и насоветовала Магине ещё с десяток похожих исполнителей. Магина был приятно удивлён, ведь он ни разу ещё не встречал человека, который бы так хорошо разбирался в панк-роке. Она рассказала ему немного грустную и немного забавную историю о том, как впервые увидела клип Hex Pistols по телевизору в клубе «100 Крипов» и немедленно влюбилась в басиста группы, но ей потом сказали, что он умер, и сама группа давно уже распалась. Магина, в свою очередь, поведал о своём знакомстве с современным искусством, а затем вспомнил о происшествии в «Эфире» и посетовал на то, что это был уже второй раз, когда люди вели себя с ним странно и несколько угрожающе безо всякой на то причины. Ну, а первый раз был с соседкой сверху по имени Энигма…  
  
Реакция на последнее предложение, однако, сбила Магину с толку.  
  
— Да ладно! Ты уверен?! — в голос воскликнули Рубик и Лиралей, и Рубик уточнил: — Над нами живёт сама Энигма???  
  
Антимаг с недоумением произнёс:  
  
— Ну… да… а почему «сама Энигма», будто она знаменитость какая-то?  
  
— Ох-х-х, ты не знаешь… — протянул Рубик и объяснил: — Энигма играет в группе «Чистый Урон», с которой мы, как ты помнишь, скоро будем выступать. Она очень занимательная личность!  
  
— Это я уже понял, — фыркнул Антимаг.  
  
Рубик продолжил:  
  
— В интервью она говорила, что родители назвали её в честь Предвечного Энигмы, потому что они верили, что она — один из многочисленных его эйдолонов. И правда, глядя на неё, сложно не поверить в это! Мне было бы любопытно пообщаться с ней…  
  
— Так иди, чего ты ждёшь? — подтолкнула его Лиралей с усмешкой.  
  
— Вот и пойду! — с напускной храбростью заявил Рубик, но с места не сдвинулся.  
  
Антимаг деловито отпил чаю и посоветовал ему:  
  
— Тебе лучше бы надеть десять шуб перед тем, как туда идти, потому что с Энигмой живёт странная дама со страстью ко льду и холоду.  
  
Рубик тут же помрачнел.  
  
— Какая ещё дама? — с подозрением спросил он.  
  
— Я не помню, что-то там на «К»… — задумался Магина.  
  
Лиралей захихикала, прикрыв рот рукой.  
  
— Да-да, куда ж мне без твоего звонкого смеха, подруга, — с лёгкой досадой заметил Рубик, тем не менее, встав из-за стола и отправившись собираться в гости.  
  
— Он всё время западает на тех, кто сильнее его… — шёпотом начала Лиралей рассказывать Магине, но Рубик всё равно это услышал и перебил её:  
  
— Да, потому что я думаю, что могу чему-то научиться у таких людей! И они не «сильнее» меня, а просто опытнее в какой-то сфере…  
  
— Да-да-да, — отмахнулась Лиралей, уже не слушая его, и спросила не флирта ради, но из чистого любопытства: — А у тебя, Магина, есть какие-то предпочтения?  
  
— Хм…  
  
Магина не ожидал такого вопроса, и ему, казалось, нечего было ответить. Он никогда не придавал большого значения своим симпатиям, а в последнее время был так занят разного рода проблемами, что и вовсе забыл, что на свете существует такая штука, как «отношения». Поэтому он сказал:  
  
— Я не знаю. Я об этом не задумывался.  
  
— Ну-у-у, чего так скучно! — раздосадовано протянула Лиралей. — Скажи хотя бы, тебе нравятся парни или девушки? Если стесняешься, то я первая скажу: за редкими исключениями, я люблю девушек!  
  
— И иногда она их любит в неположенное время, — ехидно добавил Рубик, появившись в дверном проёме: он был уже одет в свой лучший костюм и чёрно-зелёный плащ.  
  
— Ой, ну не начинай! — возмутилась Лиралей, обернувшись. Она окинула его взглядом с ног до головы и прокомментировала: — Хорошо же ты вырядился для этой Энигмы.  
  
— Ага, а ещё у меня козырь в рукаве! — ответил Рубик и помахал перед ней игральными картами; после этого он ушёл.  
  
Магина тем временем задумался.  
  
По сравнению со старшим братом, у него была не очень насыщенная личная жизнь. Соул то и дело приводил домой разных девушек, пока Нортром отсутствовал. Некоторые даже замечали Магину. Например, когда ему было тринадцать, он пришёл с занятий и столкнулся на пороге с Мираной, популярной старшеклассницей. Увидев Магину, она воскликнула: «Ого, в этом доме растёт ещё один красавчик!» Магина тогда смутился и не смог ответить что-то внятное. Террор отреагировал на эту реплику с притворной (а может быть, и нет) ревностью и поспешил уйти вместе с ней. Может быть, поэтому он и перестал впоследствии водить своих пассий домой, но Антимагу было безразлично внимание посторонних к нему.  
  
Лишь в семнадцать лет, когда он поступил в университет, он обнаружил, что вокруг него было много разных и интересных людей. В первый же день учёбы он познакомился с девушкой, приехавшей из Лесной местности. Её звали Аюшта. Она очень любила животных и беспокоилась о состоянии окружающей среды. Она состояла в Демократическо-крестьянской партии, но не была до конца довольна предлагаемой программой и мечтала создать собственную «зелёную» партию. Пусть интересы Магины и Аюшты практически не пересекались, они были очарованы искренностью и целеустремлённостью друг друга и провели вместе замечательные полгода. После этого их обоих так поглотили собственные дела, что они попросту не находили времени, чтобы увидеться. Да и первоначальный запал погас, поэтому расстались они без особых сожалений.  
  
Что до парней, то у Магины никогда не было отношений с ними. Но был один примечательный случай. Как-то раз Магина гулял по Центру и решил там зайти в библиотеку — нет, он не был заядлым читателем, но тогда у него вдруг появилось настроение для этого занятия. Однако пропало оно так же быстро, как и возникло, потому что за соседним столом сидел парень с длинными светлыми волосами и голубыми глазами и увлечённо перелистывал пять разных книг сразу, что-то сравнивая и проверяя. Магина с удивлением понял, что не мог отвести взгляд от него, хотя и не видел особой причины для этого. Не то любопытство, не то восхищение… но не успел он определиться со своими эмоциями и решиться на какое-либо действие, как незнакомец захлопнул все книги и упорхнул в неизвестном направлении.  
  
В тот же вечер, на свою беду, Магина пожаловался на это Террору. Тот зачем-то прочитал ему целую лекцию о том, что он любит и принимает его таким, какой он есть, а затем стал подозрительно интересоваться, где именно и в какое время дня Магина встретил этого парня. Уже спустя неделю Магина застал прекрасного незнакомца в объятиях Террора. «Расскажешь бате — конец тебе», — пригрозил брат. В тот момент Магина ощутил себя обворованным и обиделся на брата, хотя и не вполне понимал, почему. Спустя время, впрочем, до него дошло: просто он сам был не прочь пообниматься (и не только) с этим парнем.  
  
В итоге, он сказал Лиралей:  
  
— Я думаю, мне не так уж важно, мужчина передо мной или женщина, потому что меня привлекали люди и того, и другого пола.  
  
— Понятненько, — кивнула Лиралей, вполне удовлетворённая этим ответом, и потянулась за новой пачкой чипсов. Открыв её, она спросила: — Слушай, а как ты смог вообще поладить с Каэлем? Вы же такие разные…  
  
— Но у меня с ним ничего нет, — уточнил Магина.  
  
— А я ничего такого и не утверждаю…  
  
Лиралей склонила голову, и Магина стушевался.  
  
«И правда ведь… чего это я так решил?»  
  
— Честно, я и сам не знаю, — признался Магина, — думаю, я просто легко нахожу подход к разным людям. Кстати говоря… у тебя случайно нет его номера телефона?  
  
— А, есть! — оживилась Лиралей и, подскочив, направилась в комнату; Магина последовал за ней. Она быстро начеркала на листочке цифры и протянула его Магине со словами:  
  
— Вот, держи. Только он не любит, когда ему звонят просто так. Но для тебя, может, и исключение сделает.  
  
Лиралей при этом усмехнулась, но Магина не понял, почему.  
  
«С чего бы мне звонить без дела? И с чего бы ему делать исключение?»  
  
Однако он не стал спрашивать, а лишь поблагодарил Ветрокрылую и собрался уходить, поскольку было уже поздно. Она проводила его до порога и сказала приходить ещё в любое время, когда ему захочется поболтать.  
  
«Вот этих соседей я люблю», — с улыбкой подумал Антимаг, возвращаясь в свою квартиру. «Интересно, как там у Рубика дела? Надо бы потом его расспросить, если он вернётся…» От этой мысли у него даже мурашки по коже пошли, и он поспешил заверить себя в том, что ничего страшного с Рубиком не должно было произойти. Наверное.

* * *

Тем временем Рубик стоял напротив нужной квартиры, нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Он всё ещё не мог поверить, что жил в одном доме с местной знаменитостью, и сейчас его от встречи с ней отделяла всего одна дверь.  
  
«А вдруг Магина просто пошутил надо мной?» — думал он. «Это же бред какой-то: чтобы участница известной группы — и жила в этой дурацкой новостройке! С другой стороны, если верить рассказам Лиралей о Лине, то, возможно, она забирает всю прибыль себе, а группе остаются лишь копейки… ох, бедная Энигма! Ладно, была не была! Нам всё равно предстоит ещё выступать на одной сцене, так что неплохо было бы познакомиться, правда ведь?»  
  
Он сглотнул комок в горле, сжал дрожащие от волнения пальцы в кулак и постучал в дверь. Ему не сразу открыли, поэтому он захотел удрать, но, к счастью, не успел. Перед ним предстала высокая тёмная фигура, в которой он немедленно узнал свой объект восхищения.  
  
«Это правда она!» — обрадовался Рубик. «Ух, только не паниковать…»  
  
Энигма тем временем с недоумением уставилась на него.  
  
— Здравствуйте! — бодро начал Рубик. — Я Рубик Грандмаг, басист Кристалис, и я тут случайно узнал, что Вы живёте надо мной… уж простите за беспокойство в столь поздний час, но я подумал, что, наверное, нам стоит познакомиться до концерта… в общем, не хотите ли как-нибудь посидеть, поболтать немного? Или, может, в картишки сыграть?  
  
С этими словами он широко улыбнулся и картинно перетасовал колоду. Энигма нахмурилась, взявшись рукой за подбородок, и после недолгих раздумий выдала:  
  
— А вот карты я люблю. Заходи.  
  
Рубик сначала подумал, что это была шутка или что он ослышался, но нет: Энигма раскрыла дверь перед ним и отступила в сторону, чтобы он мог пройти.  
  
«А я знал, что это сработает!» — возликовал он, глядя на свои карты, и двинулся вперёд, в жилище Энигмы.  
  
Дверь квартиры захлопнулась за ним.


	13. Перемены в магазине №47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Отсылки к группам: Cabaret Voltaire, Sex Pistols.  
> Отсылки к песням: John Foxx - Underpass; Kraftwerk - Die Roboter.  
> Фильм: "Заводной апельсин" (также "Механический апельсин").

Прошло ещё две репетиции Кристалис. За это время они успели довести до блеска «Прерванное заклинание», составить примерный план выступления и создать ещё несколько импровизаций, которые могли превратиться в новые песни. Магина уже воспринимался как постоянный гость группы: он быстро привык проводить вечера на репетициях, и никто не был против его присутствия. На репетиции в пятницу он заметил, что Рубик был намного веселее, чем обычно, он был даже, можно сказать, взбалмошным, и это слегка насторожило Магину. Он расспросил Грандмага о его визите к Энигме, и тот подробно описал ему, какие Энигма и Калдр дружелюбные, и как он хорошо с ними посидел, как они играли в карты и обсуждали изменение климата, и как он просветился в области космологии. По словам Рубика, в их квартире было совсем не холодно, и его даже угостили горячим чаем с лимоном. Данная картинка никак не укладывалась в голове Антимага: он и Рубик словно бы побывали у совершенно разных людей. Тем не менее, причин не верить Рубику у него не было: у басиста после этой встречи словно бы крылья выросли, так он был рад знакомству с этими дамами.  
  
Очередная рабочая смена Антимага пришлась на воскресенье, чем он был не особо доволен. Он сидел, положив подбородок на прилавок, и устало наблюдал за группой подростков, стоявших у стеллажей; в их оживлённой болтовне то и дело мелькали странные словечки вроде «нафидить», «тильта», «рейджить» и «донный».  
  
«Почему я старше их всего на три-четыре года, а уже ничего не понимаю?» — с досадой подумал Магина. Он послушал их ещё немного и быстро потерял интерес, поскольку не мог разобраться в незнакомом сленге. Вместо этого он открыл лежавшую рядом с ним книгу — «Превращение».  
  
«Наверное, Каэль её забыл», — предположил Магина, ознакомившись с кратким описанием в начале, — «сюжет звучит вполне в духе его вкусов… ну, не то чтобы я много знаю о его вкусах».  
  
Он начал читать без особого рвения, но скоро с удивлением обнаружил, что книга его затянула, так как была написана простым, живым языком. В этой повести главный герой, доблестный полководец Керри прямо во время боя попал под действие неведомых злых чар и превратился в поросёнка; отныне союзники должны были защищать его и искать способ развеять колдовство в разгаре войны. Магина немедленно ощутил на себе весь ужас и несправедливость такой судьбы и искренне сопереживал герою, ставшему беспомощным животным.  
  
Он так увлёкся, что не сразу опомнился, когда к прилавку подошёл покупатель.  
  
— Что, простите? — переспросил он.  
  
Перед ним стоял парень из той компании подростков. На нём была футболка с надписью «Панк-рок мёртв», и это заставило Магину нахмуриться.  
  
«С чего это панк-рок мёртв?!» — возмутился он. — «Что этот юнец себе позволяет!»  
  
Но, конечно, вслух он это сказать не мог, поскольку наглый, по мнению Магины, юнец был его покупателем. Он попросил показать, где лежат записи Cabaret Vanguard, и Антимаг указал ему нужное направление. Не прошло и минуты, как парень нашёл то, что хотел, и вернулся к кассе.  
  
Антимаг проводил его мрачным взглядом, не в силах забыть оскорбившую его чувства надпись на футболке. Он даже задумался о том, откуда такое убеждение взялось. Действительно, многие из его любимых групп быстро распались, многие отошли в сторону иных музыкальных жанров, а кто-то из влиятельных музыкантов в буквальном смысле умер. Но нельзя было сказать, что вместе с ними «умер» и весь стиль, ведь продолжали появляться другие коллективы, которые вносили новизну в традиционное звучание панк-рока, а также в его идейную составляющую. Антимаг использовал для просвещения то время, которое проводил в магазине №47, и успел много чего прослушать и прочитать; он был приятно удивлён, когда обнаружил существование групп, участники которых проповедовали отказ от алкоголя, курения и наркотиков. Он сам когда-то думал, что хотел бы играть «трезвый панк-рок» или что-то подобное, и тут оказалось, что он был не один такой на свете.  
  
«Ну уж нет, панк-рок не мёртв. По крайней мере, не в мою смену», — заключил он.  
  
Так как посетителей с утра было немного, Магина вновь взялся за «Превращение». Всё время, пока он читал, в его голове звенела мысль: «Магия грешна!» Он желал всего самого плохого колдуну, который сотворил такое с человеком. Понятно, что вражеские войска оказались в преимуществе, оставив противника без управления, понятно, что они хотели победить, на войне все средства хороши и так далее, но Антимаг просто не мог справиться с возмущением: для него это было нечестно, подло, гнусно! С каждой страницей дела армии шли всё хуже, а мысли полководца, заключённого в теле поросёнка, становились более размытыми и… поросячьими. В итоге Магина в сердцах захлопнул книгу: ему надо было сделать перерыв.  
  
«Что-то я проголодался», — осознал он. Посмотрев на часы, он недовольно зарычал: до обеда оставался ещё целый час! Но делать было нечего, и он стал смиренно ждать своего времени.  
  
Впрочем, совсем скоро его покой был нарушен: к нему пожаловала Мамочка… и не одна, а с целой бригадой рабочих! Антимаг аж подскочил на месте, увидев, как люди в форме с изображением паука на спине зашли в магазин, словно к себе домой; они совершенно не замечали продавца. Бруд, видимо, тоже не замечала его, поскольку была увлечена раздачей приказов.  
  
— Паучата, заносите телевизор! — скомандовала она, показывая пальцем на двух рабочих. — А вы идите во второй зал и поменяйте там кресло! Ты неси люстру! А ты тащи инструменты!  
  
— Госпожа Паукович! — попытался обратить на себя её внимание Антимаг.  
  
Она не услышала его, и пришлось окликнуть ещё раз. Тогда она повернулась в его сторону и встрепенулась.  
  
— Магина! — воскликнула она. — Иди и скажи покупателям, чтобы они покинули помещение!  
  
— Но что происходит? — обеспокоенно спросил Магина, пытаясь уследить за сновавшими туда-сюда «пауками».  
  
— Как что? Мы обновляемся! — радостно объявила Бруд. — Мы должны ориентироваться на клиентов и идти в ногу со временем! Заменим старое оборудование и мебель и, конечно, сделаем перестановки!  
  
— Теперь понятно, — кивнул Магина, всё ещё, впрочем, озадаченный таким поворотом. — А я могу чем-то здесь помочь?  
  
— В смысле «могу помочь»?! — вспылила начальница. — Ты  _должен_  помогать! На тебе лежит ответственность за ассортимент! Мои паучки не смогут переставить стеллажи, если оттуда всё не убрать!  
  
Магина с ужасом оглядел полки, сплошь заставленные пластинками и кассетами.  
  
— Мне одному всё это перекладывать?! — вырвалось у него.  
  
— Ну что же ты Матерь за монстра какого-то держишь? — обиженно проворчала Бруд. — Я к тебе Каэльчика на помощь послала! А теперь шевели лапками, разгоняй народ!  
  
Она шикнула на Магину для пущего эффекта, и тот поспешил удалиться с места. Он нашёл в магазине всего трёх посетительниц и вежливо выпроводил их; когда он вернулся, он обнаружил, что рядом с Бруд уже стоял Каэль. Он был одет в такие же чёрные футболку и джинсы, что и Антимаг, и последний с удивлением понял, что отвык от него в такой простой одежде; в последнее время они виделись только вне работы, а вне работы Каэль одевался более ярко и стильно. Впрочем, он и сейчас нашёл, чем отличиться: он заплёл волосы в косу — видимо, чтобы они не мешали ему во время работы. Магина подошёл ближе, и Бруд немедленно начала распоряжаться, что им двоим нужно сделать.  
  
— …всё перенесёте, подключите телевизор и расставите видеокассеты, — говорила она, — и по ходу дела проконтролируйте установку сигнализации, а потом можете быть свободны.  
  
«Отлично!» — обрадовался Магина, услышав последние слова. «Я-то уж расстроился, что не пообедаю. Сейчас мы всё быстро сделаем, и я поеду домой отдыхать!»  
  
— Вы что-то говорили насчёт нового графика, — напомнил ей Каэль, и Бруд схватилась рукой за лоб.  
  
— Ах, точно, как я могла забыть! — сказала она. — Дети мои! С завтрашнего дня всё будет по-другому, потому что вы оба будете работать пять дней в неделю, с девяти до шести! Конечно же, зарплату повышаю соответственно новым рабочим часам. Но для тебя, Каэль, зарплата будет выше, потому что я назначаю тебя управляющим!  
  
— Управляющим?.. — ошарашено переспросил Каэль, не веря её словам. — Но разве не Вы управляете магазином?  
  
— Именно, Каэльчик! — подтвердила Бруд, хихикая и потирая руки. — Но я не могу часто здесь бывать, поэтому мне нужен заместитель. Ты усердно работал три года, я думаю, ты заслужил повышение! Вот договор, — она протянула Каэлю бумаги, — тут всё написано о твоих новых обязанностях.  
  
Оставив Каэля разбираться с договором, она обратилась к Магине:  
  
— А тебя, мальчик, устраивает новый график?  
  
— Устраивает! — подтвердил Магина, энергично кивая головой. — Я, конечно, привык к старому, но такой вариант намного лучше.  
  
— Вот и отлично! Кстати, твоя зарплата за эту неделю лежит в конверте на прилавке. А теперь, дети, мне пора идти, меня заждались мои  _настоящие_  паучата!  
  
С этими словами начальница просеменила к выходу и была такова; вместе с ней исчезла и половина рабочих. Магина поспешил забрать деньги из конверта, пересчитал их и посмотрел на Каэля, который как раз закончил читать договор.  
  
— Ну что, ты рад? — спросил его Магина.  
  
— Да, я очень доволен, — ответил Каэль, улыбнувшись, и от вида его улыбки Магине тоже стало как-то радостно.  
  
«Мне кажется, ему это больше подходит», — подумал Магина, — «он ведь любит покомандовать, да и организатор, наверное, неплохой. Но… стоп! Если он стал управляющим магазина, то…»  
  
— Ты что, теперь мой начальник?! — воскликнул Магина в шоке от осознания.  
  
— До тебя только дошло? — ухмыльнулся Каэль.  
  
— Вот почему ты рад! Но ты не сделаешь из меня своего мальчика на побегушках, понял? — на этих словах Магина с вызовом посмотрел Каэлю в глаза, указывая на него пальцем.  
  
— Спокойно, я и не собирался, — примирительно произнёс Инвокер. — Единственное, что я могу сделать, так это уволить тебя за неисполнение предписанных обязанностей. Нагружать посторонней работой — это уже прерогатива Мамочки. Но я уверен, что она ещё нескоро объявится вновь.  
  
— Ну, ладно, верю на слово, — сказал Антимаг, — но знай, что я гордый работник, я терпеть плохого обращения не стану!  
  
Каэль закатил глаза и сказал:  
  
— Скорее заносчивый, чем гордый. Давай не будем терять времени — иди и разберись с телевизором.  
  
— Смотри-ка, уже раскомандовался! А ты чем заниматься будешь? — фыркнул Магина.  
  
— А я схожу, посмотрю на новое кресло, — с важным видом ответил Инвокер. — Не переживай, скоро вернусь к тебе.  
  
После чего ушёл.  
  
«Ни дать, ни взять — хозяин поместья! Небось, специально оставил мне самое сложное!» — обиженно подумал Магина, бросив взгляд на коробки с телевизором и видеомагнитофоном, а затем на рабочих, двое из которых меняли люстру; ещё двое устанавливали сигнализацию.  
  
«Видать, мне никто не поможет», — вздохнул он и с сердитым сопением поплёлся к коробкам, чтобы распаковать их.  
  
Телевизор был ярко-оранжевого цвета, от фирмы «Ultimate Orb», и это лишний раз напомнило Магине о его желании обзавестись магнитофоном, а видеопроигрыватель — от компании «Manta Style».  
  
«Какая престижная, дорогая техника!» — поразился Магина. «Видимо, у Мамочки бизнес процветает, раз она может себе такое позволить. Только я не понимаю, зачем тут телек… ну-ка, а что за кассеты?»  
  
Он развернулся к другой коробке, открыл её и бегло просмотрел содержимое.  
  
«Ага, тут всякие фильмы и видео с концертов», — дошло до него, — «наверное, надо будет их включать фоном. Значит, будет, что посмотреть, если заскучаю… ого, что это тут? Запись  _того самого_  выступления Хекс Пистолс?!..»  
  
Он так увлёкся разглядыванием обложек, что едва не подскочил на месте, когда Каэль вежливо кашлянул за его спиной.  
  
— Да мне просто интересно стало! — сразу же встал на дыбы Антимаг.  
  
Но Каэль, как оказалось, не был намерен отчитывать его. Он присел рядом с Магиной, провёл указательным пальцем по ряду кассет и остановился на той, что называлась «Механический тефтель». Вытащив её, он спросил:  
  
— Смотрел этот фильм?  
  
— Нет, — сказал Магина.  
  
— А жаль. Он довольно… нескучный, — сказал Каэль, пожав плечами, и сразу убрал кассету на место.  
  
«Тогда я посмотрю… хотя у него название какое-то тупое», — решил Магина, смущённый тем, что не был знаком с вещью, которая нравилась Инвокеру.  
  
«Секунду, а почему меня это волнует?.. Потому что он внешне похож на Драгонаса? Э-э-э, бред какой-то, не похожи они!»  
  
Однако он внимательнее посмотрел на Каэля и осознал, что тот действительно напоминал ему парня из библиотеки.  
  
«Ещё немного — и я решу, что задумчивые парни с длинными светлыми волосами в моём вкусе!»  
  
От этой мысли ему стало смешно; в следующую секунду он поймал на себе хмурый взгляд Каэля.  
  
— Чего уставился? — спросил тот.  
  
— Да косичка у тебя классная, — ляпнул Магина первое, что ему пришло в голову, и немедленно пожалел об этом.  
  
«Что я сказал?! Сейчас ещё решит, что я издеваюсь над ним!»  
  
К счастью, Каэль воспринял его слова нормально.  
  
— Мне это известно, спасибо, — с гордостью ответил он.  
  
«Похоже, он сильно любит, когда его хвалят, и неважно, по какому поводу», — с облегчением подумал Магина.  
  
Он решил, что надо уже заняться работой, пока опять что-нибудь дурацкое не сказал, и ринулся доставать новую технику из коробок. Каэль помог ему поднять телевизор и установить его на специальную подставку на колёсиках; вместе они подкатили телевизор к стене с розеткой и подключили его. Пока Инвокер из любопытства нажимал разные кнопки и смотрел настройки, Антимаг успел поставить видеомагнитофон под телевизором и обнаружить, что для него не хватало розетки.  
  
— Да, надо купить удлинитель, — заметил Инвокер, — тут как раз магазин недалеко…  
  
— Мне сходить? — предложил Магина, но Каэль покачал головой со словами «ну, ты же не мальчик на побегушках» и окликнул рабочих, которые как раз закончили с сигнализацией.  
  
Одного из них он отправил в магазин; другой же остался без дела и поэтому напомнил Каэлю:  
  
— Мы ещё должны переставить стеллажи.  
  
— Не должны, — отрезал Каэль, и Магина опешил, услышав это. — Я, как новый управляющий, решил, что меня всё устраивает, и в перестановках нет необходимости.  
  
— Но Бруд же сказала… — попытался возразить рабочий; его коллеги удивлённо взирали на Каэля со стремянки.  
  
— Давай так: ты скажешь Бруд, будто мы всё переставили так, как она хотела, — предложил Инвокер, — но на самом деле вы просто поможете нам разобрать кассеты, и я вас всех отпущу.  
  
— Ладно! — быстро согласился рабочий, просияв; его коллеги возликовали и с энтузиазмом бросились разбирать коробку с фильмами.  
  
«А хозяин-то щедрый!» — приятно удивился Магина.  
  
Когда вернулся четвёртый рабочий, и его оповестили об этом, он тоже обрадовался и присоединился к команде разбирателей кассет; уже через несколько минут весь видеоматериал был выстроен плотными рядами на двух полках позади прилавка в том порядке, который предложил Инвокер (Магина, правда, не понял, в чём была суть этого порядка).  
  
Как только рабочие ушли, Магина с подозрением спросил Каэля:  
  
— И что, мы тоже просто возьмём и уйдём?..  
  
— Да, Бруд же сказала, что можем быть свободны, — невозмутимо ответил Каэль, расстёгивая сумку и доставая оттуда уже знакомый фиолетовый пуловер.  
  
— Но я ж сегодня работаю, — заметил Магина, — мне за это ничего не будет?  
  
Каэль надел пуловер и с насмешкой произнёс, расплетая косу:  
  
— Ты забыл, кто твой прямой начальник теперь? Я сам ухожу и тебя отпускаю. В конце концов, воскресенье — выходной день.  
  
— Ничего себе! Спасибо!!! — обрадовался Магина. — А то я уже изголодался тут с самого утра!  
  
— Я тоже с утра не ел, — мимоходом заметил Каэль.  
  
Предложение само собой вырвалось у Магины:  
  
— Так, может, пойдём вместе в «Потайную лавку»? Тут недалеко.  
  
И тут Каэль посмотрел на него таким взглядом, будто он сказал нечто вопиюще глупое и ужасное.  
  
«А что не так-то?!» — испугался Магина. «Смотрит так, будто пошлёт меня сейчас… но ведь я ничего такого не предложил!»  
  
— Я туда больше ни ногой, — брезгливо произнёс Инвокер, — там не только хуже готовить стали, но ещё и доставка отвратительно медленная. Тебе тоже не советую. Есть места приличнее.  
  
— Это какие? — выдохнул Антимаг. Но Каэль вновь застал его врасплох, сказав:  
  
— А я тебе сейчас покажу.  
  
После чего он направился к выходу.  
  
— Серьёзно?! — воскликнул Магина, последовав за ним, и не сдержался от замечания: — Небось, рестораны какие-нибудь, где важные господа и дамы едят фуа-гра, устриц и лобстеров с красным вином!  
  
— Жаль, но я настолько богатый, — фыркнул Каэль. Заперев дверь, он заметил: — Кстати, лобстеров обычно с белым вином шардоне едят.  
  
— Небогатый, зато на лобстеров и винишко деньги есть! — подколол его Магина.  
  
— Как и у тебя на вещи из «Эфира», — заметил Инвокер, отпирая машину; он сел за руль, а Магина занял пассажирское сиденье. — Мне Невермор уже рассказал о том, как ты с порога начал ругаться на его родном языке. Не очень-то вежливо.  
  
— Не очень-то вежливо было с его стороны так пугать меня! — возмутился Магина. — Просто неслыханно — устроить драку на глазах у покупателя, да ещё и пытаться его втянуть в свои разборки!  
  
«И почему вообще он знаком с Каэлем? Ах да, Каэль же популярный, как я мог забыть!» — с досадой думал он тем временем.  
  
— И правда, — согласился Каэль, — Невермор с ума сходит каждый раз, когда Эредар приходит к нему с претензиями. Впрочем, все уже привыкли к их стычкам.  
  
— Мне после этих происшествий страшно даже к юристу идти, — проворчал Магина, — вдруг он тоже чудик какой-то?  
  
— А к кому именно ты обратился? — поинтересовался Инвокер, заводя автомобиль.  
  
— К Гримстроуку.  
  
На несколько секунд воцарилась тишина, в которой был слышен только шум двигателя. Затем Инвокер сказал:  
  
— Думаю, мне стоит пойти с тобой.

* * *

Всего через несколько минут они остановились у кафе с розовой неоновой вывеской «Ghost Walk». Сквозь большие окна Магина увидел, что неоновая подсветка была и внутри, но уже голубого цвета. Зайдя в кафе, Каэль сразу указал Магине на столик у стены, где вместо стульев был диван; они сели рядом, и официант принёс им меню. На фоне играла электронная музыка, и Магина посетовал:  
  
— Порой у меня такое чувство, будто никто больше не играет на гитарах!  
  
— Ну, синтезаторы входят в моду, — пожал плечами Каэль, неторопливо перелистывая меню.  
  
— Не хочу господство машин! Верните мне рок-н-ролл! — простонал Магина.  
  
Он открыл страницу с горячим, пробежался взглядом по ценам и с удовлетворением отметил, что большая часть блюд была ему по карману.  
  
— Знаешь, я слышал мнение, что играть на синтезаторе — более по-панковски, чем играть на гитаре, — сказал Каэль. — Якобы для игры на гитаре нужно хоть какие-то аккорды знать, а синтезатор выдаёт тебе готовый звук всего с одного нажатия на клавишу.  
  
— И ты с этим согласен?  
  
— Нет, это невежество. На самом деле, я недолюбливаю большую часть музыки новой волны. Скука и однообразие. Но, конечно, не без исключений.  
  
— Например?..  
  
Тут подошёл официант.  
  
— Вы определились с заказом? — спросил он.  
  
— Да, — подтвердил Каэль и перечислил всё, что он хотел заказать; то же самое затем сделал и Магина.  
  
Когда официант ушёл, Каэль сказал Магине:  
  
— Например, песня, которая играет сейчас.  
  
Магина прислушался, различил простенький синтезаторный мотив и понял, что песня была ему знакома. Кроме того, он успел на днях продать несколько копий этого сингла.  
  
— Да, точно, это же «Подземный переход»! — оживлённо произнёс он. Хотя он не был большим фанатом электронной музыки, эта песня ему запомнилась.  
  
_— Помутнело стекло,_ — уже начал подпевать Каэль, —  _заржавела дверь…_  
  
«Ох-х-х, снова она ко мне пристанет и будет играть в голове неделю!» — подумал Магина, но эта возможность его совсем не раздражала. Может, потому, что ему нравилось, как Каэль пел: сейчас он делал это, не входя в образ и не особо стараясь — ему просто захотелось подпеть ради своего удовольствия.  
  
И хотя Магина совсем не умел петь, он не смог сдержаться и вместе с Каэлем затянул строчку:  
  
_— Го-о-о-ды-ы-ы про-хо-о-о-о-дят…_  
  
_— Щёлк-щёлк, дрон!_  — а на этой строчке Каэль и Магина, не сговариваясь, пощёлкали пальцами в такт.  
  
Они исполнили вместе ещё припев, состоявший из одной повторявшейся строчки, и оба не заметили, как распелись громче, чем следовало. Тем самым они привлекли внимание посторонних; компания из-за соседнего стола начала махать им руками и аплодировать. Каэль нисколько не смутился и с важным видом принял их овации; Магина, поколебавшись, последовал его примеру.  
  
После этого им принесли напитки в стаканах с крышками и трубочками, и они отвлеклись от музыки; чуть позже на стол прибыла и еда — две порции котлет де-воляй с овощным гарниром, салат из веточек и танго и сырный десерт «Фурболг». И Магина, и Каэль так проголодались, что съели свои порции за считанные минуты, не тратя времени на разговоры.  
  
«А готовят здесь отменно!» — с удовлетворением отметил Антимаг, отодвигая пустую тарелку, и сделал глоток «Целебного Бальзама».  
  
Вообще-то до сих пор ему нечасто приходилось есть вне дома, а если и приходилось, то он ограничивался стандартными блюдами, поэтому сей напиток он пробовал впервые, пусть и видел его ещё в Радианте. И он не замедлил высказаться:  
  
— Ого, как вкусно! Я прямо чувствую прилив сил! Каэль, а у тебя что?  
  
— «Ясность», — ответил тот, на секунду оторвавшись от трубочки.  
  
— Можно попробовать? А ты попробуешь моё!  
  
Каэль удивлённо вскинул брови в ответ на такое предложение, но коротко кивнул, и они с Магиной обменялись стаканами. К сожалению, вкус охлаждённой «Ясности» не так впечатлил Антимага в сравнении с согревающим «Бальзамом», но в целом он был неплох.  
  
Каэль вернул Магине его стакан со словами:  
  
— Хорош, как обычно.  
  
— Ты часто здесь бываешь? — задал вопрос Антимаг.  
  
— Захожу порой, — ответил Инвокер. — До «Баунти» от работы ближе.  
  
— Почему мы тогда не пошли туда?  
  
— Потому что моё повышение заслуживает немного большего торжества, не думаешь?  
  
— О! — Магина схватил стакан и поднял его. — За твоё повышение!  
  
Каэль усмехнулся и слегка ударил своим стаканом об стакан Магины; характерного звука при этом не раздалось, поскольку посуда была сделана из пластика.  
  
_«Я твой робот, я твой работник»,_  — уже слышались слова следующей песни.  
  
— Послушай! Это же Клокверк! — внезапно оживился Инвокер и не менее внезапно для Магины пустился в рассказы об этой группе и ещё десятке неизвестных Антимагу исполнителей, о том, какую аппаратуру они использовали во время концертов, какие скрытые метафоры они вписывали в свои тексты и всё в таком духе.  
  
Во время его речи Антимаг усердно кивал, делая вид, будто что-то понимает, но, на самом деле, его познания об электронной музыке были всё ещё размытыми, поэтому он не мог поддержать разговор. Впрочем, Каэлю и не требовалась большая отдача: он словно бы лекцию читал.  
  
А в конце он сказал Антимагу:  
  
— Хорошо, что мы не познакомились несколькими годами ранее.  
  
— Это ещё почему? — спросил Магина, наклонив голову.  
  
— Тогда я был слишком придирчив к людям, — объяснил Инвокер, — мы бы, наверное, даже не заговорили.  
  
— Вот как! — Магина сложил руки. — И насколько же была высока твоя планка?  
  
Инвокер немного подумал, вспомнил и сказал:  
  
— Например, я был убеждён, что Рубик ничего не смыслит в музыке, хотя по факту он был достойным оппонентом в спорах.  
  
— А я недостойный? — с притворной обидой спросил Антимаг.  
  
— Ты не споришь, поэтому я не могу сказать наверняка, — усмехнулся Каэль. — Но, как ни странно, ты нравишься мне больше Рубика.  
  
— Потому что не спорю? — попытался угадать Антимаг.  
  
— Нет, не поэтому, — покачал головой Инвокер и хотел что-то ещё сказать, но вдруг передумал. — Не желаешь отведать десерта, Антимаг?  
  
— Желаю, — сразу согласился Антимаг, так как он уже несколько минут заглядывался на «Фурболг», заказанный Каэлем. Тогда они разделили десерт пополам и закончили обед без лишних слов.  
  
Всё это время, впрочем, Магину не отпускало любопытство, и поэтому, когда они расплатились и собрались уходить из кафе, он сделал попытку вернуться к теме:  
  
— И всё же, почему ты так сказал? Что такого во мне, что я нравлюсь тебе больше Рубика?  
  
— Космос не позволяет мне сформулировать точный ответ, — ответил Каэль.  
  
По тому, как быстро и чётко он его произнёс, Антимаг понял, что, по крайней мере, этот ответ Каэль сформулировал, специально заготовил на случай, если неудобная для него тема снова всплывёт.  
  
— Зачем ты тогда сказал это? — разочарованно произнёс Магина.  
  
— Захотелось, — коротко ответил Каэль.  
  
— Эй, ну не уходи от ответа! — попытался Магина надавить на него.  
  
— Я не ухожу, у меня его просто пока нет, — сказал Каэль, нахмурившись, и на этом моменте Антимаг понял, что не стоит дальше пытаться что-то вытянуть из него. Он успел выучить, что Каэль всё же был закрытым человеком, несмотря на большой круг знакомых, и, может, ему было сложно объяснять свои чувства.  
  
Конечно, понимание этого не спасло его от нестерпимого желания знать, что же творилось в голове Инвокера.  
  
«Однако, в первую очередь, я должен задать себе вопрос: почему меня это интересует столь сильно? Что для меня значит Каэль? Ну, он тот, кто протянул мне руку помощи. Он тот, кому я доверил свой секрет, пусть и с некоторыми опущениями. Он всё ещё продолжает проявлять неожиданную щедрость. Мы во всём разные, но почему-то нам всегда есть, о чём поговорить. И мне нравится, как он поёт. Ох-х-х, но мы знакомы каких-то две недели! Может, на меня ещё влияет его внешнее сходство с Драгонасом? Так сложно…»  
  
Антимага уже мучила эта неопределённость. Теперь, кроме основной цели пребывания в Дайре, он должен был ещё и разобраться в своём отношении к Инвокеру. Но именно в этот момент ему не хотелось возвращаться домой и оставаться там наедине со своими мыслями.  
  
Поэтому, когда они вышли на улицу, Магина спросил:  
  
— Ты сейчас домой, да?  
  
— Нет, — мотнул головой Инвокер. — Я не занят. По крайней мере, ещё пару часов.  
  
«Ничего себе! Это намёк, что ли?» — взволнованно предположил Антимаг. «Ну, раз так, то…»  
  
— Давай прогуляемся? — простодушно предложил он. Каэль посмотрел на него с удивлением, но кивнул в знак согласия, и Антимаг уже не смог удержаться от широкой улыбки.  
  
«Наверное, выгляжу сейчас тупо, но мне как-то плевать, если честно…»  
  
Сначала они молчаливо побрели по улице без конкретного направления, но скоро Инвокер предложил свернуть направо, чтобы дойти до сада Орхидей — мол, если уж гулять, то по красивым ухоженным аллеям. Тогда они ускорили шаг и через пару минут уже были там; по пути они миновали рекламный баннер, напоминавший о предстоящих выборах в парламент, и магазин электроники, из витрины которого ряды телевизоров показывали «Возвращение Канны». Антимаг смутно припомнил, что Лиралей и Рубик как-то обсуждали этот сериал, и, судя по всему, он был весьма популярен. Вот только Магина его не видел, потому что у него дома не было телевизора, и он не особо сожалел об этом.  
  
Прямо у входа в сад обнаружился ларёк на колёсах, где продавались газированные напитки и фастфуд; внимание Антимага приковало к себе нечто под названием «Капли дождя», и он встал на месте.  
  
— Что, так и не утолил свой аппетит? — поинтересовался Инвокер, остановившись рядом.  
  
— Я просто хочу попробовать эту штуку, — сказал Антимаг, указывая на бутылку за стеклом витрины. Он подошёл к окошку и попросил ему подать «Капли дождя».  
  
— А Вам сколько зарядов нужно? — спросил продавец.  
  
— В смысле — «зарядов»? — переспросил Магина.  
  
— Ну, пять зарядов — это максимальный объём, а один — минимальный, — кратко пояснил продавец.  
  
— А… давайте один тогда, — сказал Магина, решив, что ему хватит и этого, чтобы попробовать.  
  
— С Вас двадцать два с половиной золотых.  
  
Антимаг порылся в карманах, сунул в окошко деньги и, забрав банку, вернулся к Каэлю.  
  
— А в Радианте такого нет? — поинтересовался Инвокер.  
  
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Магина, — я большую часть времени жил в Турстаркури, а это, как ты знаешь, союзная область. Когда я бывал в Радианте, я не особо обращал внимания, что там продают. А у себя дома я ни разу не встречал этого напитка.  
  
— То есть, это уже третий новый напиток за сегодня, — отметил Каэль.  
  
Магина кивнул и открыл банку; жидкость внутри тут же зашипела. Он поднёс её к губам, предвкушая новый вкус, однако, когда он сделал глоток, он несколько разочаровался.  
  
— Обычная сладкая газировка… — пробормотал он.  
  
— Да, — подтвердил Инвокер.  
  
— А чего ты мне не сказал? — упрекнул его Антимаг.  
  
— Ну, ты же хотел попробовать, зачем мне идти наперекор твоей воле? — пожал плечами Каэль.  
  
Магина недовольно что-то проворчал в ответ, но всё-таки продолжил пить уже на ходу; со второго глотка он лучше распробовал напиток, и ему даже понравилось.  
  
«Просто я слишком много ждал после «Бальзама», — сделал он вывод.  
  
Через некоторое время они с Инвокером, не сговариваясь, сели на скамейке. Антимаг расслабленно прилёг на спинку скамьи и обвёл взглядом всё вокруг.  
  
«Солнце сияет, птички поют, еда вкусная, люди хорошие», — довольно думал он, — «и кто бы мог подумать, что обычный рабочий день станет такой халявой?»  
  
Неожиданно его размышления прервало чьё-то прикосновение к его голове… а точнее, к его ирокезу!  
  
_«Это ещё что такое?!»_  
  
Он резко дёрнулся от возмущения, но тут понял, что, кроме Инвокера, дотронуться до его драгоценной причёски было некому.  
  
— Мне стало интересно, какой ирокез на ощупь, — объяснил тот, поймав на себе дикий взгляд Магины.  
  
От того, с каким серьёзным лицом Инвокер это произнёс, будто бы он проводил важное исследование, Магине стало так смешно, что он захохотал в голос.  
  
— Действительно, очень смешно… — с недоумением протянул Каэль, сложив руки.  
  
Магине показалось, что он обиделся, поэтому он попытался объяснить, между делом отпив из банки:  
  
— Да просто… я…  
  
Вот только он опять не удержался от смеха и в следующий миг жестоко поплатился этим: он подавился водой. Да так подавился, что теперь вместо хохота его разбирал кашель, и он не мог остановиться. Он всё пытался прокашляться и избавиться от злополучной газировки в дыхательных путях, однако ему это не удавалось; в горле уже пересохло, воздуха начинало не хватать.  
  
«Вот не хватало ещё мне так тупо сдохнуть!» — в ужасе подумал он.  
  
Но тут сильные руки обхватили его сзади и резко надавили на живот; одно правильное движение — и всё прекратилось. Он глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул и посмотрел на своего спасителя.  
  
— Ты как, живой? — обеспокоенно спросил Каэль.  
  
— Живой… — рассеянно ответил Антимаг.  
  
Он перевёл дух и вдруг понял, что Инвокер всё ещё держал его в своих руках. Заметив недоумённый взгляд Магины, Каэль хотел отстраниться, но тут Магина бросился на него с ответными крепкими объятиями.  
  
— Живой благодаря тебе! Спасибо! — сказал он.  
  
Видимо, в порыве чувств он слишком сильно сжал Инвокера, потому что тот прохрипел:  
  
— Сейчас помру от странгуляции, и благодарить некого будет!  
  
— Ох, прости!  
  
Магина тут же ослабил хватку, но не спешил отстраняться — ему нравилось чувствовать тепло тела Инвокера и мягкое касание его волос на своей коже. Инвокер, видимо, тоже не хотел расставаться, потому что его руки так и застыли где-то на уровне талии Антимага. Но, в конце концов, они всё же расцепились, пока эти объятия не стали неловко долгими. Тем не менее, они остались сидеть на очень близком расстоянии, так, что даже их колени соприкасались.  
  
— «Странгуляция», какое умное слово! — подметил Магина. — Ты где-то учился?  
  
— Я бросил после первого курса, — ответил Каэль, — и это была не медицинская специальность.  
  
— Бросил?! — удивлённо воскликнул Магина. — А что за специальность?  
  
— Религиоведение, — безразлично произнёс Каэль.  
  
— Вот откуда все эти познания о магах! Но почему ты бросил?  
  
— Мне стало скучно.  
  
— А как же «знания — сила», «учиться, учиться и ещё раз учиться» и всё такое? — спросил Антимаг, не веря своим ушам.  
  
На самом деле, он изначально воспринимал Каэля как образованного человека, потому что от его внешнего вида, манер и речи так и веяло начитанностью и компетентностью, и голова его полнилась идеями и знаниями самого разного рода, о которых Антимаг порой даже не подозревал. И тут такое заявление…  
  
— Вот именно, что  _знания_  — сила, — подчеркнул Инвокер, — а там знаний не было. Я приходил на занятия и чувствовал, что деградирую. Нет, мне была интересна эта наука, но профессора не видели дальше своего носа, вели занятия крайне небрежно и распространяли устаревшие взгляды. Студенты были совсем скучными — они будто пришли туда не из интереса к специальности, а потому, что им больше некуда было податься. Я бы мог, конечно, высидеть там ещё три года и получить диплом с отличием, но зачем? Тем более, в это время я увлёкся музыкой, и мир, вращавшийся вокруг неё, был для меня намного интереснее. В итоге я решил больше не терять времени в этом море невежества.  
  
— Теперь я понимаю… — протянул Магина, выслушав его рассказ. — И всё же, если бы у тебя сейчас была возможность получить высшее образование, ты бы ею воспользовался? Не подумай, что я осуждаю твой выбор, я и сам не уделял много времени учёбе, потому что меня больше интересовала моя работа. Но, знаешь, мне кажется, что с твоим умом можно многого достичь.  
  
— Я польщён тем, что ты признаёшь мои способности, — хмыкнул Каэль, — однако я думаю, что со своим умом я могу многого достичь и без университета.  
  
— Нет, ну это уже звучит самоуверенно! — фыркнул Антимаг.  
  
— Ну, может быть, — усмехнулся Инвокер. — На самом деле, я думал о том, чтобы поступить заново на другую специальность, но я не уверен, что именно мне нужно сейчас. Может, когда-нибудь я пройду заочное обучение.  
  
— А твои родители? Как они к этому отнеслись? — поинтересовался Магина.  
  
— Никак, — ровно ответил Каэль.  
  
— В смысле? — не понял Магина.  
  
— Я достаточно с ними рассорился, чтобы им стало наплевать, — пояснил Каэль. Он указал на банку, стоявшую около Магины, с вопросом: — Можно мне сделать глоток?  
  
— Да, конечно, — подтвердил Магина и передал ему банку, — тут как раз на один глоток и осталось.  
  
«Опять отвлекается — значит, не хочет говорить на эту тему», — сделал он вывод, наблюдая за Каэлем. «Ну, тогда и не буду продолжать. Понимаю его».  
  
Каэль допил «Капли дождя» и бросил банку в урну неподалёку. Затем он вспомнил что-то и повернулся к Антимагу с вопросом:  
  
— Раньше у тебя были тёмные волосы, не так ли?  
  
— Да. Как ты узнал? — удивился Антимаг, непроизвольно дотронувшись до головы.  
  
— Просто угадал, — сказал Инвокер.  
  
Тут Магина осознал, что несколькими минутами ранее Инвокер уже интересовался его ирокезом, и решил ему это припомнить.  
  
— Знаешь, если ты хотел проверить, какие у меня волосы на ощупь, то я думаю, что тоже имею теперь право кое-что проверить!  
  
— Что? — настороженно спросил Инвокер.  
  
Магина едва сдержался от коварной улыбки.  
  
— Я слышал, — начал он, — что заострённые уши, как у тебя, более чувствительны, чем у других людей, и что, если на них подуть, то они будут дёргаться, как у кота.  
  
Настал черёд Инвокера хохотать в голос.  
  
— Какой потрясающий бред! И откуда только ты это взял? Ничего не произойдёт, если мне подуть на ухо!  
  
— А вот я не поверю, пока сам не увижу! — заявил Антимаг. — Где гарантия, что ты мне не врёшь?  
  
— Нет необходимости проверять, — отмахнулся Каэль. — Обычные человеческие уши. Их строение совсем не похоже на строение кошачьих ушей. Логично предположить, что они не могут дёргаться.  
  
— А разве не логично было бы с твоей стороны предположить, что ирокезы стоят благодаря лаку, который делает волосы жёсткими? — парировал Магина.  
  
Этот вопрос заставил Каэля смутиться.  
  
«Ага, попался!» — восторжествовал Антимаг. «Убийственный аргумент!»  
  
— Ладно, но это единственный раз, когда я тебе такое позволяю! — проворчал Инвокер, убирая волосы и подставляя ухо.  
  
«Сейчас настанет момент истины!» — в предвкушении подумал Магина.  
  
Он легонько подул на кончик уха; сам Каэль немного дёрнулся при этом, а вот его ухо… с ним ничего не произошло.  
  
«Может, надо было сильнее дуть?» — тут же пришла Антимагу в голову мысль, однако он не успел ничего предпринять, поскольку Каэль резко отстранился со словами:  
  
— Эх, что ты за дурак!  
  
И засмеялся, прикрыв рот ладонью.  
  
— Мне было интересно, как и тебе! — воскликнул Магина, не в силах скрыть своё разочарование.  
  
Впрочем, глядя на смеющегося Инвокера, он тоже развеселился. Когда они оба вдоволь насмеялись, Каэль предложил пройтись ещё по саду. Антимаг тут же вскочил с места, и они продолжили свою прогулку.  
  
И даже если по окончании их встречи в тот день Магина всё равно не мог дать точное определение тому, как он относился к Каэлю, он уже понимал: ему было хорошо рядом с ним.


	14. Танцы до упаду

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Отсылки к песням: Joy Division - Disorder.

С фотографий из журналов, разбросанных по полу, ослепительно улыбались отретушированные женские лица. Некоторые из этих улыбок — услужливых, идеальных, совершенно фальшивых — были порваны или помяты, потому что Лине было тошно на них смотреть. Вытянутые красные губы, обнажённые плечи и бёдра, глубокое декольте, неестественные позы и томные взгляды — всё на потеху зрителю. Лина с треском разорвала очередной плакат, который ей сунули в руки, и отбросила две бумажные половинки за спину; они, извиваясь, медленно приземлились на пол.  
  
— Послушай, Лина… — в который раз попытался Клинкз убедить её, но Лина была непреклонна.  
  
— Не послушаю! Альбом — отлично, турне с Рэйзором и Визажем — прекрасно, но меняться под чьи-то похотливые вкусы я не собираюсь!  
  
— Ну, Лина! — взмолился Клинкз. — Если мы ориентируемся на широкую аудиторию, то просто необходимо добавить огня, сделать из тебя самую горячую девушку в Дайре! Поверь, я знаю, о чём говорю!  
  
 _«Самая горячая девушка»._  Эти слова стали последней каплей для Лины. Она нащупала в кармане зажигалку и незаметно вытащила её под столом.  
  
— Добавить огня, говоришь? — медленно произнесла Лина вкрадчивым голосом.  
  
Такой тон создал у Клинкза впечатление, будто она прислушалась к его словам и вот-вот согласится, поэтому он усердно закивал головой. Однако у Лины были совсем другие планы. Резкий взмах рукой — и прямо перед носом Клинкза вспыхнуло пламя.  
  
— Держи, сколько тебе угодно! — закричала Лина. — Я очень горячая, если меня разозлить!  
  
Клинкз завопил от ужаса и отпрянул от Лины, но для его бровей было уже поздно: они сгорели. Теперь и он разозлился.  
  
— Не шути так, Лина! — прошипел он, держась за лоб. — Доиграешься, и сгорят уже не мои брови, а ваш контракт!  
  
С этими словами он выбежал из студии, громко хлопнув дверью.  
  
— Да пошёл ты! — гневно прокричала Лина ему вслед и швырнула бутылку из-под виски.  
  
После удара об стену раздался грохот: на пол посыпались осколки. И буквально через мгновение дверь снова открылась.  
  
 — Что, чёрт возьми, здесь произошло?! — послышался удивлённый возглас. — Стоило только отойти!  
  
 — Ну, мы с Клинкзом слегка повздорили, — беспечно ответила Лина, держа ладонь над пламенем зажигалки. — Блин, и чего здесь так холодно? Я всё топливо потрачу, пока пытаюсь согреться.

Лайон покачал головой, глядя на Лину, и осторожно, стараясь не наступить на стекло, зашёл внутрь с двумя увесистыми пакетами.  
  
— И что на этот раз? — спросил он, поставив пакеты на стол перед вокалисткой.

— Я, видите ли, недостаточно горяча для этого костлявого уродца, — процедила она с нескрываемым презрением и убрала зажигалку — всё равно она не спасала от холода. — Притащил кучу сраных журналов, пытался убедить меня сняться в белье с корсетом для обложки альбома, тьфу!

Лайон окинул взглядом пол вокруг стола, застеленный этими самыми журналами, и с недоумением произнёс:  
  
— Но ты же любишь экстравагантные наряды, разве нет?  
  
— Не в этом дело! — вспылила Лина. — На альбоме будут песни о социальных проблемах, а меня заставляют раздеваться, чтобы таким дешёвым, унизительным способом привлечь внимание публики! Это просто отвратительно!  
  
— Э-э-э, да, и правда… — неловко протянул Лайон. По раздражённому выражению лица коллеги он уже понял, что сказал глупость, и поэтому решил отвлечь её вопросом: — А что тебе бутылка сделала?  
  
— Не удержалась, кинула вслед, — проворчала Лина.  
  
— Надеюсь, брови ты ему не сожгла?

Лина хмуро промолчала в ответ на этот вопрос. Она знала, что гитарист опять заведёт шарманку о том, как для группы важен контракт с лейблом «Адская Звукозапись», и что Лина должна быть осторожнее в общении с представителями «Ада», ведь на кону — альбом, телеинтервью и тур вокруг континента.  
  
Но Лайону легко было говорить об этом, ведь на него никто не давил по поводу его внешности! Он не был в центре внимания, во время концертов он просто прыгал где-то неподалёку с гитарой в руках; то же самое относилось к Энигме и Медузе — с них было меньше спроса по той причине, что они находились в группе на ролях поддержки. А Лина то и дело слышала о том, каким «неприятно угрожающим» был её образ, как было бы здорово, если бы она пела чуть более высоким и нежным голосом и так далее. Теперь ещё и сальные предложения вкупе с полным наплевательством на концепцию альбома. И всё за столь недолгий срок работы с лейблом!  
  
И вдруг, к большому удивлению Лины, Лайон ударил кулаком по столу, воскликнув:  
  
— Знаешь, а вообще-то чёрт с ним! Мы разорвём этот грёбанный контракт, если они продолжат в том же духе!  
  
— Лайон! — вырвался у Лины восхищённый возглас. — Неужели ты меня понял!  
  
— В «Ад» и назад, как говорится, — усмехнулся Лайон. — Однако… война войной, а обед по расписанию. Давай сейчас подкрепимся, согреемся, а потом уже с новыми силами пойдём давить на продюсера!  
  
С этими словами он придвинул пакет ближе к Лине, и ей в нос немедленно ударил запах свежей жареной пищи.  
  
— Ого, что это ты там прикупил? — полюбопытствовала Лина, заглядывая внутрь. — Куриные ножки? Надеюсь, со специями?  
  
— Конечно! — подтвердил Лайон и заговорщическим шёпотом добавил: — Я ещё и перчику взял на всякий случай!  
  
— Просто золото, а не гитарист, — похвалила его Лина.  
  
Вместе они разобрали пакеты и отложили часть продуктов в сторону; на столе же оказались две порции куриных ножек с рисом в одноразовой посуде, бутылка острого соуса, пакетик чёрного молотого перца, булочки, намазанные сливочным маслом, и два горячих кофе в банках. Лайон и Лина с довольными лицами переглянулись и уселись за стол.  
  
Чуть позже вернулась Энигма и застала их в самом разгаре обеда. Она посмотрела на осколки и на обрывки фотографий и безо всяких комментариев по этому поводу подошла к оживлённо болтавшим Лине и Лайону. Увидев Энигму, Лина протянула ей куриную ножку, политую соусом «Чили».  
  
— Будешь есть? — с набитым ртом спросила она.  
  
— Нет, спасибо, — отказалась Энигма.  
  
Лина пожала плечами, прожевала кусок и снова обратилась к Лайону:  
  
— Знаешь, мне даже грустно немного… ведь это наш последний концерт перед континентальным туром.  
  
— Ну, мы же потом вернёмся! — ободряюще произнёс Лайон. — Кстати, о концерте… что там у нас за разогрев такой? Никогда об этой группе не слышал.  
  
— Забей вообще на этот претенциозный сброд, — бросила Лина с пренебрежением. — Там Дилетантские Гении плюс ещё трое.

— Они вроде бы Гениальными Дилетантами назывались, — заметил Лайон.  
  
— Да неважно! — раздражённо отмахнулась Лина. — Чем унылее разогрев, тем больше зрители будут рады видеть нас.  
  
— Вообще-то они неплохие, — вдруг сказала Энигма.  
  
Лайон и Лина разом повернулись в её сторону и одарили её испытующими взглядами.  
  
— Что, ты их где-то слышала? — с недоверием спросила Лина.  
  
— Они репетируют в моём дворе, — ответила Энигма, — так что я слышала их множество раз, когда проходила мимо.  
  
— И ты всё это время молчала?! — воскликнул Лайон.  
  
Энигма нахмурилась.  
  
— Нет, всё это время я не подозревала, что там репетирует наша разогревающая группа, — сказала она. — Но пару дней назад ко мне вдруг заявился их басист — так уж совпало, что мы живём в одном доме.  
  
— Вот как! — хмыкнула Лина. — Басистка встречает басиста, прямо единение душ! Ну, и что расскажешь о нём?  
  
Энигма едва заметно улыбнулась при воспоминании.  
  
— С ним приятно поговорить и поиграть в карты, — таковы были единственные её слова.  
  
Лину не впечатлила эта краткая характеристика. С разочарованным видом она произнесла:  
  
— Ладно, Энигма, ты как хочешь, дружи-встречайся, а я не особо горю желанием знакомиться с ним или с кем-либо ещё из группы.  
  
На слове «встречайся» Энигма заметно помрачнела, но всё же согласно кивнула в ответ на всю реплику.  
  
— По-моему, они какие-то мутные, — сказал Лайон. — Мы всегда выступали в Таверне либо с Истреблением, либо с Dagon 5. А тут внезапно у обеих групп накладки, эти Кристалис появляются из ниоткуда, и их приставляют к нам безо всякого обсуждения.

— А за это можешь поблагодарить Мортред Фантом! — фыркнула Лина. — Забыл, что ли, её излюбленный метод — по-тихому договориться с кем-то и убрать всех, кто мешает? Да у этой журналюги ни стыда, ни совести! Что ж, посмотрим, как она и рыжая идиотка справятся с нашей публикой!  
  
— «Рыжая идиотка»? — переспросила Энигма. — Разве ты с кем-то оттуда лично знакома?  
  
— Нет, нет! — резко отвергла Лина такое предположение. — Я просто немного задумалась и оговорилась, сказала ерунду какую-то. Бывает! Всё, хватит на эту тему, дайте мне поесть!  
  
С этими словами Лина демонстративно вгрызлась в последнюю куриную ножку из своей тарелки. В глазах одногруппников она ясно видела недоумение и подозрение, но продолжать разговор они не стали, и Лина была благодарна им за это. Они не знали подробностей её прошлой жизни, и сейчас у Лины не было настроения откровенничать. Сам факт того, что ей придётся столкнуться с бывшей подругой, невероятно раздражал её.  
  
 _«Столько лет прошло, а ты всё ещё бесишь»._

* * *

 _Что же произошло, когда Рубик был в гостях?_  
  
Рубик не заметил, как прошло уже три часа с тех пор, как он зашёл в квартиру Энигмы. Он подивился тому, как быстро летело время за игрой в Таро, и подумал, что, наверное, нужно было оповестить Лиралей, что с ним всё в порядке. С другой стороны… а зачем? У неё были свои дела, у него — свои. Возможно, она до сих пор сидела и болтала с Антимагом. Возможно, выпроводила его и сама ушла. У неё что-то намечалось на вечер, поэтому Рубик на всякий случай захватил с собой ключи от квартиры. Энигма сидела рядом с Калдр и перетасовывала колоду после очередной партии. И она, и Калдр очень хорошо играли, поэтому Рубик порой даже не мог предсказать заранее их ходы. Ему было приятно сразиться, наконец, с достойными противницами в игре, в которой прежде ему не было равных.  
  
Рубик обратил взгляд на длинные пальцы Калдр, обвившиеся вокруг стакана, затем — на её задумчивое лицо.  
  
«Она словно бы сама выкована изо льда, как её скульптуры», — заметил он. «И они с Энигмой так хорошо подходят друг другу!»  
  
Если в начале визита Рубик был подозрителен к Калдр, как и Калдр к нему, то впоследствии они неплохо поладили. Этому поспособствовало своеобразное объединение против «общего врага» — Антимага. В памяти Калдр были ещё свежи воспоминания о растаявшей скульптуре и о том, как Магина накричал на неё; она понимала, что в случившемся была её вина, но от неприятного осадка после встречи это не избавляло. А для Рубика Магина до сих пор был чужаком, который неожиданно вклинился в его компанию и приковал к себе всеобщее внимание, и даже угасание влюблённости в Инвокера, с которым Антимаг как раз контактировал ближе, чем с другими, не смогло устранить недоверия.  
  
Энигма никогда не упоминала о Калдр в интервью, поэтому Рубик даже не предполагал, что у Энигмы была какая-то личная жизнь. Да и в разговоре ни она, ни Калдр не были откровенны. Ему очень хотелось расспросить их подробнее, узнать, каким образом Калдр потеряла ногу, как они познакомились и почему теперь жили на окраине, но он понимал: это было бы совсем бестактно, недопустимо. Всё-таки он не хотел создавать о себе плохое впечатление у Энигмы. Хватит и того, что он, едва зайдя в квартиру, от волнения начал скакать вокруг и вслух восхищаться каждым предметом. Это же кружка, из которой пьёт сама Энигма! А это диван, на котором сидит сама Энигма! А это её настольный магнитный маятник! А можно потрогать?.. В конце концов, Энигма осадила его, и он затих, осознав, что вёл себя как полный дурак. Поэтому он перешёл на нейтральные вопросы, касавшиеся музыки Чистого Урона и философии, в частности, нигилизма. Энигма с видимым удовольствием поддерживала эти темы, пока они играли в карты. Постепенно атмосфера между ними стала более непринуждённой, и Рубик был безмерно рад этому.  
  
«Как здорово всё совпало! Как хорошо, что я не струсил и пришёл сюда!»

— Я очень люблю песню «Реальность — иллюзия», — оживлённо говорил он, — у вас ведь в основном бодрые, энергичные песни, а тут такая смелая перемена в звучании!  
  
— Эту песню полностью написала я, — сказала Энигма. — «Пустота смотрит в тебя» — тоже моя.  
  
— Ничего себе! А разве так можно? — присвистнул Рубик. Энигма нахмурилась, не поняв его реакции, и ему пришлось пояснить: — Просто я никогда не писал целых песен. У нас этим, в основном, занимаются фронтмен и клавишница, а я так, подыгрываю…  
  
— А тебя это устраивает? — поинтересовалась Энигма, смерив его проницательным взглядом.  
  
— Ну-у-у, более или менее, — неуверенно протянул Рубик, сжимая в руках ткань брюк.  
  
— Напиши свою песню, разве тебе не хочется это сделать? — небрежно бросила Калдр.  
  
По тому, как она говорила и как смотрела на Рубика, можно было подумать, что она была в мрачном настроении, но, на самом деле, у неё всегда была такая… холодная манера общения, и Рубик успел к ней привыкнуть за те три часа, которые провёл с Калдр за одним столом. Поэтому он спокойно выдержал её взгляд и ответил:  
  
— Я думал об этом и не раз. Я очень хочу создать что-то своё. Проблема в том, что всё, что я придумываю, оказывается лишь воспоминанием уже существующего материала. Я ворую идеи, сам того не замечая.  
  
— Но такова наша Вселенная, — возразила Энигма. — Ничто новое не может быть создано без влияния старого. Даже до Большого Взрыва что-то существовало. Хотя… это сложный вопрос — надеюсь, ты понимаешь. Почему бы тебе не превратить то, что ты считаешь проблемой, в своё преимущество? Ты не воруешь, а заимствуешь.

Рубик задумался над этой фразой.

— Считаешь, у меня что-то получится? — с надеждой спросил он после небольшой паузы.  
  
— Зависит от твоего настроя, — сказала Энигма.  
  
— Могу сказать, что, даже если ты потратишь на эту целую вечность, оно будет того стоить, — добавила Калдр.  
  
— Ого! — Рубик просиял. — Это обнадёживает, спасибо!

* * *

Позже он вернулся домой в отличном настроении, полный сил и желания творить. Он был уверен, что его ждёт пустая квартира, и намеревался посидеть в одиночестве, поразмыслить, разыграться как следует. Однако, вопреки его ожиданиям, Лиралей оказалась дома: она сидела на диване и разучивала сложное соло на неподключенной гитаре. Присутствие подруги заставило его почувствовать лёгкую досаду, но отказываться от своего замысла он не собирался.  
  
— Лиралей! У тебя разве не было планов на сегодня? — задал вопрос Рубик и, не дожидаясь ответа, побежал снимать свою гитару с подставки в углу.  
  
Чтобы не мешать Лиралей, он сел немного поодаль на полу. Он порылся в карманах и, найдя медиатор, начал играть что-то навскидку; почти сразу он понял, что это была песня Kaya Division. Фоном в его голове пронеслась мысль о самоубийстве вокалиста, в которое до сих пор сложно было поверить.  
  
«Вот это я вспомнил…» — озадачился он, поскольку депрессивный мотив совсем не соответствовал его настроению в данный момент.  
  
Лиралей поглядела на него и разочарованно произнесла:  
  
— Она не отвечает на звонки.  
  
Рубик тут же перестал играть и вскинул глаза на Лиралей.  
  
— Обидно, — только и сказал он. — Может, у неё дела?  
  
— Ну, наверное, — пожала плечами Лиралей. Но вдруг она отмахнулась: — Но это неважно! Давай, расскажи мне лучше, что там с Энигмой?  
  
— О-о-о! — всколыхнулся Рубик. — Путешествие того стоило, скажу я тебе!  
  
И он пустился в подробный пересказ своего визита. Лиралей жадно впитывала каждую деталь и иногда от нетерпения перебивала Рубика, высказывая свои предположения по поводу того, что было дальше. Лиралей, в общем-то, была такой же любопытной, как и Рубик, и это ему всегда в ней нравилось.  
  
 Под конец рассказа она совсем позабыла о своей неудаче и пребывала теперь в таком же оживлённом настроении, как и Рубик. Его вдохновение тоже частично передалось ей, поэтому вплоть до поздней ночи в квартире слышались звуки гитарных импровизаций.  
  
В тот вечер Рубик так и не смог придумать что-то новое, метаясь между уже известными мотивами, но он понимал: это было только начало пути, и он был готов пытаться идти дальше. В голове его глубоко засели слова Энигмы:  
  
 _«Ты не воруешь, а заимствуешь»._  
  


* * *

Кристалис продолжали репетировать; до их первого официального выхода на сцену оставалось совсем немного. И чем ближе был концерт, тем больше они спорили. У каждого было своё мнение по поводу того, что именно играть и в каком порядке.  
  
Инвокер настаивал на том, чтобы три песни его авторства исполнялись в логическом порядке; он видел их как формулу, элементы которой нельзя было менять местами.  
  
Лиралей делала упор на то, что, раз они были разогревающей группой, нужно было выбирать наиболее энергичные и захватывающие песни, а содержание лирики было уже вторичным.  
  
Рубик добавил, что стоило бы включить в сетлист кавер какой-нибудь известной песни, чтобы даже самая безразличная часть публики заинтересовалась. С этого он и предлагал начать выступление, но Каэль не согласился: он был уверен, что его сочинения способны заинтересовать слушателя безо всяких уловок. Однако от предложения о кавере в целом он не отказался.  
  
Пытаясь найти компромиссное решение, Ланая слегка изменила звучание «ЭМП»: она добавила туда элементы диско. Сначала Каэль отреагировал на это со скепсисом, но, поразмыслив, согласился с тем, что такая версия больше подходит для исполнения на концерте, да и ироничный оттенок, который приобрела «ЭМП» благодаря танцевальному ритму, пришёлся ему по нраву.  
  
В конечном итоге, весь этот спор решился следующим списком на доске:  
  


1.  ~~Торнадо~~   ~~кавер???~~  Торнадо!  
2.  ~~ЭМП~~   ~~Исход~~  ЭМП (Диско версия)  
3\. Небесное инферно  
4\. Кавер  
5\. Прерванное заклинание

  
  
Мортред посмотрела на доску, но никак не прокомментировала написанное: она вообще не участвовала в споре. Она предпочла остаться в стороне, на пару с Антимагом кивая то одному оппоненту, то другому; мысли её тем временем плыли в ином направлении.  
  
До сих пор она была спокойна по поводу предстоящего концерта, но теперь, когда он стал таким близким и реальным, её охватил страх перед выступлением на сцене, а на плечи свалилась тяжесть ответственности за весь коллектив. Многие группы играли в публичных местах чуть ли не каждый день, лишь бы запомниться в лицо, а Кристалис, напротив, закрылись в гараже, и слышали их разве что дворовые собаки. Значит, думала Мортред, теперь они обязаны были поразить публику до глубины души, и провал был недопустим. Она сидела на диване, словно второй Антимаг, и в одиночку пыталась избавиться от этих навязчивых мыслей, пока они не переросли панику.  
  
То и дело её взгляд цеплялся за Ланаю: ей, как никогда, хотелось оказаться в её объятиях. Но, поскольку под командованием Инвокера группа начала активно переигрывать все песни, которые у них были, этому желанию пока не суждено было сбыться. В течение того времени, как они играли, завязалась дискуссия на другую тему:  _каким_  должно было быть само выступление. В основном, предложения исходили от Лиралей и Рубика, изредка к ним присоединялся Антимаг со своими комментариями. Мортред слушала их вполуха, улавливая лишь части фраз:  
  
— Металл на металле!..  
  
— …и все в тёмных плащах!  
  
— Флаг с красной луной, как вам такое?!..  
  
— …и Инвокер должен покрасить волосы в красный, словно бы это кровь его жертв!  
  
То были слова Лиралей. Инвокер, до сих пор державшийся в стороне от разговора, фыркнул в ответ.

— Звучит смехотворно, — сказал он. — Если бы я убивал людей — допустим, чисто теоретически — то я бы делал это так, что от них и следа бы не оставалось! Какая ещё кровь на волосах? Я не презренный мясник с грязными руками, я — вершитель судеб!  
  
«Ну, началось…» — вздохнула Мортред.  
  
Теперь фантазёров было трое: Лиралей и Рубик продолжали увлечённо выдавать безумные идеи одну за другой, а Каэль противостоял им со своим «возвышенным» видением. Ему до жути хотелось сделать всё торжественным, грандиозным и трагично-пафосным. За то время, пока Каэль был угрюмым фаталистом и слушал шумы, созданные Войдом, Мортред уже успела забыть, какое у него в действительности было богатое воображение.  
  
 В какой-то момент Рубик воскликнул:  
  
— А что, если зажечь факелы по краям сцены?!  
  
— Да нельзя так, Рубик, весь клуб сгорит к чертям собачьим, и мы вместе с ним! — урезонила его Лиралей. — И зачем вообще подражать Лине, это же она с огнём баловаться любит!..  
  
— Начнём с того, что нам никто не позволит такое сделать, — устало напомнила Ланая.  
  
— Слушайте! — оживился Магина. — А помните, как тот парень из Рыцарей Коммунизма сломал клавиши своей головой?  
  
— Да-да-да! — подтвердила Лиралей. — Ну и зрелище же было! Вот бы и нам хоть каплю такой безбашенности!..  
  
— Эй, я всё понимаю, но свои клавиши в обиду не дам, — строго произнесла Ланая, загородив спиной синтезатор. — Я надеюсь, вы осознаёте, что ваши фантазии идут вразрез с нашими реальными возможностями? Забудьте о декорациях. В первый раз наша задача — хорошо отыграть. И ничего более.  
  
— Что ж… ты права, — с неохотой признал Каэль. — Покрасить волосы в красный — действительно за пределами возможного, как и зажечь огонь на сцене или сломать инструменты. Однако, для осуществления лично моих идей я не вижу никаких препятствий!  
  
Темплар махнула на него рукой: типичный Инвокер. Лиралей и Рубик заметно приуныли, стали что-то ворчать себе под нос, но в итоге тоже согласились с ней и успокоились.  
  
— А насчёт красных волос я бы ещё подумал… — пробормотал Магина. Никто, правда, не услышал этих слов, кроме Мортред, поскольку она сидела рядом. Она покосилась сначала на него, а затем на Каэля.

«С трудом представляю», — подумала она, — «но ему, наверное, любой цвет пойдёт. Разве что с покраской много мороки будет». Она провела рукой по своим волосам. «А мне теперь не так уж сложно покрасить волосы — спасибо Ланае. Может быть, мне стать зелёной?.. Хе-хе».

И снова они начали прогонять концертные песни, и продолжалось это до тех пор, пока все не устали, и Инвокер не объявил перекур. Тогда Мортред вышла на улицу, чтобы отдохнуть от шумного гаража, и завернула на игровую площадку. К ней сразу же присоединился Инвокер; они вместе сели на лавочку.

— Ты сегодня всю репетицию молчишь, — заметил Каэль, поджигая сигарету. — Необычно с твоей стороны.  
  
— Да вполне естественно, — пожала плечами Мортред.  
  
— И всё-таки, когда дело касается группы, ты не остаёшься в стороне. — Каэль с подозрением прищурился. — Может, скажешь, что ты думаешь по поводу концерта, например?  
  
— Честно? Я думаю, что не стоит слишком серьёзно к этому относиться. Да, это важно, да, мы будем на одной сцене с популярной группой, но всякое может произойти. Мы можем опоздать. Нам могут просто вырубить электричество, чтобы мы не смогли доиграть до конца. Что-то может случиться с аппаратурой. Я могу потерять палочки. Но это не должно стать концом света…  
  
— Знаешь, звучит так, будто как раз для тебя это и будет концом света, — сказал Инвокер.  
  
— Возможно, — не стала отрицать Мортред. «Да уж, от него ничего не скроется».  
  
— Я понимаю твоё беспокойство, но нельзя всё контролировать, — продолжил он. — Ты не можешь застраховаться от всех возможных бед, поэтому нет смысла думать о них. В конце концов, положись на меня, если так будет спокойнее. Думай, что я спасу нас своим грандиозным исполнением.  
  
На этих словах Инвокер усмехнулся, будто иронизировал по поводу своей самооценки, и Мортред озадаченно посмотрела на него. Он выпустил дым изо рта и обратил на неё взгляд, ожидая, что она что-то скажет. И Мортред озвучила свои мысли:  
  
— В последнее время ты подозрительно внимателен по отношению к другим людям.  
  
— Разве?  
  
Каэль поднял брови; он явно не ожидал услышать такое. Мортред улыбнулась.  
  
— Спасибо, что пытаешься помочь, — сказала она.  
  
Инвокер лишь неопределённо покачал головой в ответ. Вдруг он повернулся в сторону и приказал:  
  
— Выходи, хватит подслушивать.  
  
Мортред растерянно огляделась: вокруг никого не было. Но не успела она спросить, к кому обратился Инвокер, как из-за детской горки показалась Ланая.  
  
— Эй, ты чего от меня прячешься? — с упрёком спросила Мортред.  
  
— Могу задать тебе тот же вопрос, — с игривой улыбкой произнесла Ланая и подошла ближе, протягивая руки к Мортред.  
  
Мортред не замедлила ответить на её объятия; теперь они сидели вместе в обнимку. От того, что Ланая прижалась к ней, положив голову на плечо, стало теплее и спокойнее на душе, а ещё слегка подкосились ноги, и рука сама собой потянулась гладить и перебирать чёрные короткие волосы. Мортред покосилась на Инвокера: он всё ещё курил и будто бы не обращал внимания на парочку рядом.  
  
«Неловко, что он теперь как третий лишний…»  
  
И тут, словно в ответ на её мысли, из гаража вышел Магина. Разведав обстановку со всех сторон, он обнаружил компанию на площадке и воскликнул:  
  
— О, вот вы где!  
  
Он немедленно подошёл к ним. Почувствовав запах дыма, он сморщился, но удержался от словесного осуждения.  
  
— Я могу перестать курить, если тебе не нравится, — сказал Каэль, заметив его выражение лица.  
  
— Что, прямо насовсем? — прищурившись, спросил Антимаг.  
  
— Размечтался! — фыркнул Каэль. — Только сейчас.  
  
— Эх, а я-то думал!.. — разочарованно вздохнул Магина. Впрочем, было видно, что он просто насмехался, как и Инвокер.  
  
— Эй, ну вы чего все ушли?! Антимаг! — послышался обиженный возглас Лиралей.  
  
— Сейчас вернёмся! — прокричал ей в ответ Антимаг. — Каэль, пойдём.  
  
— Дай докурить, — сказал Инвокер, не намеренный даже сдвигаться с места, но Магина с нажимом повторил:  
  
— Пойдём! Лиралей заплела Рубику шикарную косу, настала твоя очередь.  
  
— Не хочу, — категорично заявил Каэль.  
  
Магина закатил глаза и попытался незаметно показать пальцем на Ланаю и Мортред (но они всё равно это заметили и едва не захихикали). Каэль в упор не понимал его намёков, и тогда Магина воззвал к морали:  
  
— Знаешь, здесь вообще-то нельзя курить! Это место было создано для детей и их игр, а ты сидишь и загрязняешь его!  
  
— Ладно-ладно, только не читай мне нотации, — проворчал Каэль и всё-таки потушил сигарету.  
  
Затем он ушёл вместе с Антимагом, оставив Мортред и Ланаю наедине. Они переглянулись и одновременно засмеялись: нельзя было не развеселиться, наблюдая за тем, как эти двое общались. А потом Ланая сказала:  
  
— Мортред… всё пройдёт замечательно.  
  
— Я хочу в это верить, — вздохнула Мортред.  
  
Ланая взяла её за руку и переплела их пальцы; этот жест вызвал приятное покалывание в сердце у Мортред.  
  
— Я не просто так говорю — я тебе обещаю, — уверенно произнесла Темплар. — Обещаю сделать всё возможное, чтобы наше выступление прошло как надо.  
  
— Спасибо, — тихо произнесла Мортред, сжимая руку Ланаи.  
  
Ланая ободряюще улыбнулась ей и предложила:

— Не хочешь куда-нибудь сходить после репетиции?  
  
— Э-э-э… разве что домой, — неловко призналась Мортред, — я уже устала сегодня. Если ты не против, то мы могли бы купить что-нибудь вкусное, посмотреть фильм…  
  
— Ну, как тут можно быть против? — обрадовалась Ланая. — Я уже соскучилась по твоей квартире.  
  
— И моя квартира тебя заждалась, — усмехнулась Мортред. — Ладно, пора возвращаться к остальным.

* * *

После репетиции Мортред и Ланая зашли в ближайший супермаркет. Ланая внезапно взбодрилась, стала вспоминать самые разные, самые причудливые рецепты и грести в корзину буквально всё, что ей попадалось на глаза; Мортред с большим трудом останавливала её и уговаривала выложить большую часть продуктов обратно, потому что они вдвоём всё равно столько не съедят. В итоге им удалось выйти наружу с относительно небольшим пакетом, в котором лежали ингредиенты для пиццы.  
  
— Я и не знала, что ты такая гурманка, — ошеломлённо произнесла Мортред, когда они брели к остановке.

Ланая покачала головой.  
  
— Я просто ужасно хочу есть, — с печальным вздохом призналась она.  
  
— Что же ты не сказала раньше?! — воскликнула Мортред. — Скорее поехали домой!  
  
Она схватила Ланаю за руку, и вместе они побежали, смеясь и разбрызгивая воду из луж на неровном тротуаре, образовавшихся после небольшого вечернего дождя. Им повезло оказаться на остановке как раз к прибытию нужного автобуса.  
  
Через несколько минут они были в квартире Мортред. Едва сбросив с ног обувь, Ланая схватила пакет и скрылась вместе с ним. Мортред поспешила за ней; к тому моменту, когда она зашла на кухню, Ланая уже начала выкладывать продукты на стол.  
  
— Давай я приготовлю тесто, а ты займёшься начинкой? — предложила Ланая.  
  
— Давай, — кивнула Мортред.  
  
Она достала разделочную доску с ножом, одну большую миску для теста и несколько мисок поменьше для разных ингредиентов. И так они вместе начали готовить.  
  
У Мортред в распоряжении был салатный лук, два больших сочных помидора, салями и сыр моцарелла. Начать она решила с салями. Она взяла нож и с предвкушением улыбнулась своему маленькому отражению в его лезвии: настало время продемонстрировать мастерство. Не прошло и полминуты, как вся колбаса оказалась нарезана ровным дольками, и Мортред лёгким движением руки смахнула их в миску. Ланая, глядя на это, присвистнула от восхищения.  
  
— Как профессионально! — прокомментировала она, просеивая муку. — Научишь меня так?  
  
— Конечно, я знаю в этом толк, — с важным видом ответила Мортред, гордая тем, что смогла впечатлить свою девушку.  
  
 _«Мою девушку?..»_  — подумала она с волнением.  
  
Они не так давно признались друг другу в чувствах и старались с тех пор проводить больше времени вместе, насколько это позволяла работа Мортред. Их отношения уже весьма отличались от того, что было раньше. Однако Ланая не дала чётко понять, может ли Мортред «официально» называть её своей девушкой, и потому Мортред пребывала в смятении. Кстати, они ни разу ещё не целовались! Мортред даже стало слегка обидно от осознания этого факта, от того, что в прошлый раз и она, и Ланая испугались друг друга и упустили момент. Но тогда это казалось правильным. Да и сейчас прошло слишком мало времени… но, кто знает, вдруг уже сегодня у неё появится шанс прикоснуться к губам возлюбленной, которая в данный момент методично перемешивала жидкую белую массу в миске?  
  
Мортред почувствовала, как загорелись её щёки, и поспешила вооружиться тёркой и сыром, чтобы отвлечься. Она понятия не имела, как должны развиваться нормальные отношения. Не те, которые с ней раньше случались…  
  
Натерев сыр и порезав помидоры, Мортред взяла в руки луковицу и заранее сморщилась, представляя, как ей будет щипать глаза. Ланая тем временем оставила тесто и простонала:  
  
— Ещё целых сорок минут ждать его…  
  
— Э-э-э… у меня есть веточки, хочешь? — предложила Мортред, уже всерьёз обеспокоившись тем, что Ланая голодала. Ланая горячо закивала, и Мортред бросилась к холодильнику.

«Как всегда, шаром покати!» — с раздражением подумала она, открыв дверцу. «Так жить больше нельзя! Если Ланая будет часто ко мне приходить, то у меня просто обязана быть нормальная еда».  
  
Вытащив пакетик, она закрыла холодильник и протянула Ланае закуску; та немедленно её схватила и начала закидывать в рот одну веточку за другой, громко хрустя при этом. Глядя на то, с каким аппетитом Ланая поглощала веточки, Мортред осознала, что и сама уже проголодалась. Поэтому она присела рядом и протянула руку к пакету.  
  
— Поделишься?.. — спросила она.

— Конечно! — сказала Ланая, однако отодвинула пакет в противоположную от Мортред сторону.

Мортред не поняла смысл этого действия и с недоумением взглянула на неё. А Ланая с хитрой улыбкой вытащила одну веточку и, зажав её в зубах, любезно протянула Мортред другой конец. Глаза Мортред резко расширились от удивления.  
  
«Она… она серьёзно?! Это же почти как в том фильме… какой интересный способ поцеловаться!..» — проносились в её голове сбивчивые мысли; сердцебиение при этом участилось.  
  
Едва преодолев смущение, она ухватилась зубами за веточку. Таким образом, её губы оказались очень близко к губам Ланаи, но не успела Мортред опомниться, как веточка треснула пополам, и Ланая отстранилась, чтобы пережевать свою половину.  
  
«А-а-а, хитрюга!» — с досадой думала Мортред, хрустя на пару с ней. «Ни поделиться, ни поцеловаться!..»  
  
 — Эй, Мортред, — окликнула её Ланая.  
  
— Да? — отозвалась Мортред.  
  
— Хочешь ещё?  
  
 — Конечно!  
  
Она повернулась в ожидании, что Ланая поделится с ней веточкой, но оказалась застигнута врасплох… поцелуем. Он был быстрым, вороватым, с закрытыми губами, и Ланая сразу отпрянула с виноватым взглядом. Но Мортред протянула руку к её лицу и провела пальцами по щеке с улыбкой, словно бы говорящей «ты всё правильно делаешь». Затем она придвинулась ближе, чтобы продолжить начатое. Ланая заключила Мортред в объятия, и их губы соприкоснулись.  
  
Мортред закрыла глаза, отдавшись ощущениям; до сих пор чувствовалась сахарный вкус веточек, но это было нормально. От того, как Ланая сжимала её в руках, её всю пробирало изнутри. Они целовались и целовались, неспешно, вдумчиво, гладя друг друга по волосам и по спине и не желая расставаться. Закончили они нескоро, однако для Мортред всё пронеслось одним мгновением; у неё было впечатление, что она могла бы заниматься этим целую вечность. Ланая, бросив взгляд на часы, с улыбкой сказала:  
  
— Смотри-ка, уже полчаса прошло.  
  
— Как быстро, — усмехнулась Мортред в ответ и, встав с места, чтобы убрать мусор на столе, потрепала её по плечу.  
  
Её ноги всё ещё дрожали от пережитого восторга. Вместе с тем, прикосновения Ланаи дарили ей ощущение чего-то давно знакомого и родного: пока разум слабо трепыхался от тревоги по поводу будущего, сердце уже радовалось от того, что нашло себе пристанище.  
  
Она села обратно, чтобы нарезать лук, и посмотрела на Ланаю нежным взглядом: та как раз начала раскатывать тесто в корж. После этого они вместе с Мортред намазали корж томатным соусом, разложили начинку и, наконец, отправили пиццу в духовку. Через двадцать минут пицца была готова, и когда порядком оголодавшие Мортред и Ланая открыли духовку, они едва не потеряли голову от вкуснейшего аромата, исходившего от выпечки.

Вместе с пиццей они расположились на диване в гостиной и включили телевизор: там как раз показывали какую-то научную фантастику. Поначалу больше внимания, конечно, уделялось еде, чем содержанию фильма: Ланая и Мортред жадно поглощали один кусок пиццы за другим, хрустя корочкой и слизывая с пальцев соус. Было безумно вкусно! И только когда они уже были близки к насыщению, они начали пристально смотреть в экран. В целом фильм оказался неплохим, но и не особо зацепил ни Мортред, ни Ланаю, поэтому они часто отвлекались на разговоры. В конце фильма Мортред переключила канал и тут же оживилась, увидев знакомое лицо.  
  
— Смотри-ка, это же Рэйзор! — воскликнула она.  
  
Рэйзор, облачённый в кожаную куртку, чёрные брюки и берцы и свой обычный шлем, пел низким голосом перед небольшой аудиторией и иногда бросал взгляды прямо в камеру; позади него за синтезатором стоял задумчивый Визаж. Наблюдая за этим, Ланая лишь недовольно просопела.  
  
 — Ну, разве они тебе совсем разонравились? — с нескрываемым разочарованием спросила у неё Мортред.  
  
— Всё из-за Рэйзора, — проворчала Ланая.  
  
— Но ведь ещё есть Визаж, — напомнила Мортред.  
  
— Наверняка он тоже зазнался, — категорично заявила Ланая.

— Ну, как бы они ни зазнались, а нашего Каэля всё равно никто не переплюнет! — сказала Мортред. — Да и стоит ли отказываться от творчества человека из-за его личности?  
  
— Тут сложный вопрос, — заметила Ланая, — всё зависит от ситуации, от того, каковы были проступки творца. Конкретно Рэйзор произвёл на меня действительно неприятное впечатление.  
  
— А что он сделал? — поинтересовалась Мортред.  
  
— Кроме того, что он был отвратительно высокомерен, он решил, что я в нём заинтересована, и пытался флиртовать, положил мне руку на плечо, умилялся с каждого моего слова. А я только и думала: «Боги, какой же он старый».  
  
Мортред едва не поперхнулась от возмущения на этих словах.  
  
— Он же всего на пару лет старше меня! — обиженно заметила она.  
  
— Но я не имела в виду, что ты старая! — смутилась Ланая. — Я говорила тебе, что возраст для меня не проблема. Этот стандарт старости распространяется только на Рэйзора и ему подобных.  
  
— Ладно, выкрутилась, — фыркнула Мортред с прищуренными глазами, сложив руки.  
  
— И… и вообще… меня не перестаёт удивлять, как ты ладишь с такими людьми, — перевела тему Ланая, всё ещё виновато пряча взгляд. — Такими, как Рэйзор или Каэль. Хотя с Каэлем я, наверное, скоро научусь договариваться.  
  
— Я с ними лажу потому, что сама такая, — ответила Мортред.  
  
Ланая замотала головой.  
  
— Сколько ты раз это говорила, а я никогда за тобой такого поведения не замечала!

— Просто я исправляюсь. Я не хочу, чтобы сценарии из предыдущих отношений повторились ещё хоть раз в моей жизни.  
  
— Кстати, об отношениях… можешь рассказать немного подробнее? — спросила Ланая. — Я пойму, если тебе не хочется сейчас обсуждать эту тему, мне просто интересно. Я могу тоже поделиться своим опытом.

Мортред задумалась над просьбой Ланаи. Ей действительно было неприятно вспоминать прошлое, но в то же время она хотела быть честной с Ланаей, дать ей наиболее полное представление о своей личности. И что наиболее важно — она чувствовала, что может ей довериться. Поэтому она всё-таки решилась.  
  
— У меня было всего две девушки и один парень, — начала она. — Первую девушку я встретила ещё в школе. И это было то ещё безумие. Мы то любили, то ненавидели друг друга. Ругались ужасно, но и мирились так, что любая мелодрама меркнет в сравнении с этим.  
  
— Так что же, получается, я могу ожидать от тебя скандала? — растерянно произнесла Ланая.  
  
— Эй, я же сказала, что я исправляюсь! — шутливо упрекнула её Мортред и продолжила: — Сейчас я понимаю, что эти отношения были такими же, как у моих родителей. Я просто неосознанно последовала их примеру. Хорошо, что это недолго продлилось, но моим нервам пришлось несладко; я чувствовала себя опустошённой после расставания. И тут появился он — галантный фронтмен группы Shield Crash.  
  
— Никогда о такой не слышала.  
  
— Она недолго существовала. Ох, поначалу у нас с ним всё было сахарно и романтично, прямо как в фильмах и книгах — прогулки под луной, серенады, подарки, ношение на руках… я находила привлекательной его философию жизни, «гедонизм» для меня был тогда красивым и таинственным словом, но скоро выяснилось, что за сим красивым словом скрывался обыкновенный пьяница и изменщик. У него было ещё три девушки, насколько мне известно. Ну, в один прекрасный день мы с ними просто собрались и разом бросили его.  
  
— Как хорошо получилось! — приятно удивилась Ланая. — Обычно в таких ситуациях ожидаешь соперничества между девушками.  
  
— Да, повезло, — сказала Мортред. — Ну, а со второй девушкой я познакомилась в университете. Пожалуй, это были самые долгие мои отношения — около года. Но они были и самыми сложными, потому что, как ни странно, мы с ней были слишком похожи. Мы обе недоговаривали, обе стремились к контролю, не могли спокойно обсудить проблемы, не уважали границы друг друга… в итоге это привело к такой холодности и отчуждению между нами, что в последние месяцы мы практически не разговаривали.  
  
 — Звучит просто ужасно, — с сочувствием произнесла Ланая.  
  
— Главное, что это в прошлом, — отмахнулась Мортред.  
  
Ланая потупила взгляд и, взяв ладонь Мортред, начала гладить её.  
  
«Кажется, у меня скоро разовьётся зависимость от этого», — подумала Фантом, глядя на размеренно двигавшуюся по её руке ладонь Ланаи.  
  
— А у меня ещё один вопрос… — неуверенно начала Темплар. — Надеюсь, это не обидит тебя… что насчёт Каэля?  
  
— У меня не было к нему никаких чувств, равно как и у него ко мне, — покачала головой Мортред, — хотя о нас и распускали слухи. Да, нас легко было бы представить вместе, но, к счастью, я встретила его уже тогда, когда мне расхотелось верить в какую-то там любовь.  
  
— А сейчас? — спросила Ланая.  
  
Мортред накрыла её руку другой своей ладонью и, посмотрев ей в глаза, ответила:  
  
— А сейчас появилась ты.  
  
— Ты меня… смущаешь, — усмехнулась Ланая, отводя взгляд. Она посмотрела на часы и спохватилась: — Ого, уже так поздно! Ничего, если я у тебя останусь до завтра?  
  
— Конечно! — моментально согласилась Мортред, но тут же спросила: — А твои родители?..  
  
— Сейчас позвоню, предупрежу их.  
  
Ланая поднялась с дивана, подошла к телефону и набрала номер. Звонок продлился всего минуту или меньше, и это лишний раз напомнило Мортред о том, какими простыми были отношения у Ланаи с её семьёй.  
  
Когда она вернулась на диван, Мортред сказала:  
  
— Ты, кстати, обещала тоже рассказать о своей личной жизни.  
  
 — Как раз собиралась, — кивнула Ланая. — Ну, у меня был один вроде бы парень и одна девушка. Насчёт парня… так получилось, что в восьмом классе у меня появилось два поклонника, которые буквально с ума сходили и дрались друг с другом за моё внимание, но я этого в упор не замечала, у меня были дела поважнее. Зато весь мой класс очень беспокоил этот треугольник, и подруга в итоге надоумила меня всё-таки выбрать кого-то одного, кто меня больше интересовал. Честно? Меня никто не интересовал. И всё же я послушала её и выбрала одного поклонника наугад. Весёлый, заводной парень был, обожал кататься на мотоцикле, обладал неплохим музыкальным вкусом, да и на внешность ничего такой — мне тогда нравились рыжие. Но, к сожалению, не очень умный… его потом даже из школы исключили. А что до наших отношений, то это было, по сути, то ещё недоразумение.  
  
— Мне кажется, большую часть школьных романов можно так описать, — хихикнула Мортред. — А что с девушкой?

— А с ней я встречалась в прошлом году, — сказала Ланая, — и, в общем-то, всё было хорошо, но мы всегда были скорее подругами, чем партнёршами, у нас не было по-настоящему сильных чувств, и наши планы на будущее никак не пересекались, поэтому мы и разошлись. У неё, кстати, имя интересное: Мириан.

— Мириан, серьёзно?! — воскликнула Мортред. Встретив непонимающий взгляд Ланаи, она пояснила: — Ко мне на работу недавно пришла девушка с таким именем. Твоя Мириан случайно не картавила?  
  
— А… да, было такое! — рассеяно подтвердила Ланая и пробормотала себе под нос: — Вот так совпадение…  
  
— Может, это и не она, но имя всё же не очень распространённое, — задумчиво произнесла Мортред.

Она снова обратила внимание на телевизор: Рэйзора и Визажа там давно уже не было, вместо них показывали клип каких-то рокеров. Ланая скучающе посмотрела на них и вдруг её осенила идея.  
  
— Слушай, а можно мне посмотреть на твои пластинки? Обещаю, что ничего красть не буду!  
  
— Конечно, можно, они вон в том шкафу… а разве ты когда-то крала пластинки?

Мортред с возмущением взглянула на неё. Ланая лишь загадочно улыбнулась в ответ и подбежала к шкафу, где хранилась коллекция Мортред. Она села на пол, открыла дверцы и практически сразу же заметила что-то интересное для себя.  
  
— Ого, у тебя есть это! И вот это! И даже это! — то и дело восклицала она, вытаскивая одну пластинку за другой.  
  
Мортред некоторое время наблюдала за ней издалека, а затем решила подойти и присоединиться к этому занятию. Большая часть пластинок уже была знакома Ланае, но иногда она просила пояснений, и Мортред с радостью их давала. Всё закончилось в итоге тем, что они выбрали вместе один старый, но очень энергичный рок-н-ролльный альбом и поставили его на проигрыватель.  
  
— Под такую музыку невозможно сидеть на месте, — сказала Мортред, — не хочешь станцевать?  
  
— Я не очень хороша в этом, — призналась Ланая.  
  
— Я тоже, но давай попробуем?  
  
Немного поколебавшись, Ланая всё же кивнула. Тогда Мортред поднялась с пола и протянула ей руку, чтобы помочь встать.  
  
Сначала им обеим было неловко, и их движения были скованными; к тому же, непонятно было, что именно им танцевать. И должен ли это быть парный танец или всё-таки одиночный?.. К счастью, до Мортред очень скоро дошло, чего требовала эта музыка.  
  
— Ты знаешь джиттербаг? — спросила она у Ланаи.  
  
— Ну, немного, — сказала та. — Ты хочешь?..  
  
Мортред кивнула в знак согласия, и они приступили к новому танцу. И тут Ланая сильно удивила Мортред: её движения оказались такими точными и быстрыми, что Мортред приходилось постоянно быть в напряжении, чтобы поспеть за ней и не отдавить ненароком ноги.  
  
«Ничего себе "не очень хороша"!» — ошарашенно думала Мортред, еле успевая кружиться и шевелить руками. «Да если это не очень хороший навык, то я по сравнению с ней просто слон в посудной лавке! Ланая, сколько ещё у тебя подобных скрытых талантов?»  
  
В процессе они так сильно расшумелись, что в итоге послышался настырный стук по батарее от обозлившихся соседей, и пришлось срочно остановиться и выключить музыку. Обессиленные Мортред и Ланая упали на диван и переглянулись.  
  
— Было весело, — сказала Ланая, расплываясь в широкой улыбке.  
  
— Да, надо чаще так делать! — с энтузиазмом добавила Мортред.

Но, несмотря на живой голос, она всё-таки очень устала, и на танцы ушли остатки её энергии. В следующий миг её одолела зевота, которая тут же передалась и Ланае.

  
— Потанцевали — теперь и поспать можно, — заключила Темплар, сворачиваясь калачиком вокруг диванной подушки. Уже с закрытыми глазами она спросила: — Можно я прямо здесь и прилягу?..  
  
— Ох-х-х, не без простыни и одеяла же! Подожди, сейчас принесу! — сказала Мортред и рывком поднялась с дивана.  
  
Она кое-как добрела до бельевого шкафа в своей спальне и вытащила оттуда все необходимые для сна принадлежности. Однако, когда она вернулась, Ланая уже мирно посапывала, обнявшись с подушкой. Мортред отложила в сторону свёрнутую простыню, накрыла Ланаю одним лишь одеялом и подоткнула его по краям. В процессе этого Ланая заворочалась, и Мортред испуганно отпрянула, но потом поняла, что не разбудила её. Тогда она наклонилась к её лицу и легонько поцеловала в лоб, прошептав:  
  
— Спокойной ночи.  
  
Ланая улыбнулась во сне, и после этого Мортред на цыпочках ушла в свою спальню.


	15. Призраки прошлого

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Отсылки к группам: Kraftwerk.  
> Отсылки к песням: Donna Summer - I Feel Love.
> 
> Хочу предупредить, что, хотя и постаралась не накосячить, всё равно не слишком хорошо разбираюсь в вопросах юриспруденции, поэтому, если вдруг этот текст читает кто-то с юридическим образованием - часть с Гримстроуком открыта для критики и правок. Номера статей абсолютно рандомные. :")

Инвокер настолько не любил вспоминать об одном периоде своей жизни, что воображал себе, будто всё это происходило тысячу лет назад, и убеждал себя, будто больше ничего не помнил. После школы он старательно обрезал все ниточки, связывавшие его с прошлым, включая даже его имя, и ныне родители лишь изредка напоминали о своём существовании робкими звонками, но они никогда не смогли бы снова взять Каэля под контроль.  
  
Но временами воспоминания прорывались на свет и заставляли его скверно себя чувствовать. И один из таких моментов произошёл после его прогулки с Антимагом. Изначально всё было хорошо, и он с удовольствием возвращался в мыслях к их разговорам и неожиданным объятиям. Но именно от того, что Каэль не мог выкинуть из головы свои ощущения от близости Антимага, от того, как тот улыбался ему, как он сжимал его в руках и благодарил, в его сердце зародился страх, что он начал испытывать симпатию. Это было для него отчасти ново, отчасти — связано со старой травмой.  
  
Ещё в средней школе он несколько раз пытался встречаться с девушками. Точнее сказать, они сами ему предлагали. Он отвечал на чью-то симпатию, подспудно желая быть любимым, но внешне мысля лишь о статусе и преимуществах, которые могли дать ему отношения. Ведь все эти девушки тоже были из обеспеченных семей, они были популярными, общепризнанно красивыми и вообще хорошими. Но скоро он замечал, что у него не было с ними никаких общих интересов. Им не о чем было разговаривать. Это были даже не отношения — скорее, их видимость для других. «Мы идеальная пара, потому что мы хорошо смотримся рядом, когда идём по улице, и все вокруг нам завидуют». Это было не то, чего хотелось девушкам, и не то, чего хотелось Каэлю, но большего он просто не мог дать, и, будучи малолетним циником, он полагал, что неспособен на романтические чувства вовсе.  
  
Но в старшей школе Каэль познакомился с интересным, как ему казалось, парнем. Он был старше на несколько лет и работал в музее «Кримсон»; у него были длинные чёрные волосы, серо-зелёные глаза, большая серебряная серьга в ухе, и он беспрестанно курил сигареты, но делал это столь изящно, что никого не раздражал. Он сам был начинающим художником, но на момент знакомства с Каэлем мечтал стать ландшафтным дизайнером. Он привлёк Каэля тем, что так много знал о том, чего сам Каэль ещё не знал: новые школы живописи, потерянные и заново найденные картины великих художников, имена, незаслуженно стёртые из мировой истории, и ночная жизнь, недоступная детям из богатых семей…  
  
Каэль начал регулярно посещать музей только ради разговоров с этим парнем; из-за него же он пристрастился к курению. Он осознал, что их встречи вызывали в нём больше эмоций, чем все его предыдущие отношения вместе взятые. Может быть, потому, что у них было что-то по-настоящему общее. Может быть, потому, что Каэля больше привлекали парни. В этом он не был до конца уверен: его вообще мало кто привлекал. Он смотрел на одноклассниц и видел в них лишь… одноклассниц. Девушки, с которыми он учился. Вот и всё. Некоторые из них — сообразительные, некоторые — не очень, все разные, но одинаково неинтересные. Потом он переводил взгляд на одноклассников, и с ними ситуация была ещё хуже. Они громко ржали, рыгали, собирали грязные сплетни о девушках и обзывали друг друга последними словами. Он не понимал, что у него могло быть общего с этим сбродом.  
  
Но парень из музея… он отличался. Каэль что-то чувствовал к нему и не мог допустить даже мысли о том, чтобы это не было взаимным; спустя месяц их общения он был практически уверен в том, что завоевал его сердце. Казалось, все факты говорили об этом: приглашение на свидание, беспрестанные комплименты, объятия, поцелуи…  
  
Одно мгновение, одно неверно истолкованное касание — и всё рухнуло. Потому что тот парень видел цель их начавшихся отношений иначе. Нет. Он не видел это как отношения вовсе.  
  
_«Пойми, красавчик, отношения — пережиток прошлого. Кому нужен долгий конфетно-букетный период, когда главная цель и так ясна обеим сторонам? Для меня это всё — не более, чем хорошее развлечение»._  
  
Инвокера до сих пор передёргивало при воспоминании об этом моменте. Позор, просто позор — выложить душу чёрт знает кому, пасть жертвой глупых надежд и быть вот так одураченным. Придя домой в тот вечер, он долго думал над этими словами. Он чувствовал себя опустошённым. Он решил, что ему больше такого не надо, и с тех пор целый год не замечал никого вокруг себя. И, конечно, с тех пор он не посещал Кримсон.  
  
Его отношения с родителями испортились с катастрофической скоростью. Пока единственным их требованием к сыну были ежедневные отметки «отлично» в дневнике, всё было так просто, ведь ему легко давался любой школьный предмет, и он сам относился к учёбе азартом. На него так и сыпались подарки, деньги и похвалы, и он наивно полагал, что у него идеальная семья. Но потом он оступился один раз, получив «хорошо». И ещё раз, получив «удовлетворительно». И ещё раз — замечание в дневник. Это произошло как раз после разрыва связи с парнем из Кримсона: всего несколько дней Каэль не мог сосредоточиться на учёбе, как прежде, и всего за несколько дней он превратился в семейное разочарование. Сначала он не понимал, куда же делась родительская поддержка и забота, а потом понял: её и не было. Всё это время он был нужен матери и отцу как наследник, которому бы перешёл их совместный бизнес. Он был нужен им как идеальный ребёнок, которым можно гордиться и хвастаться. Им были интересны только его достижения, результаты, но никак не мысли в его голове и не приложенные усилия. Взял первое место на городском конкурсе сочинений? Отлично, ждём приза федерального уровня. Положи на полку, потом, может, как-нибудь прочитаю, что ты там написал.  
  
К последнему году старшей школы у Каэля не осталось иллюзий. Родители всё сильнее и сильнее давили на него по поводу его будущего, а он всё глубже и глубже прятался в своём мире. Он тратил все карманные деньги на пластинки и книги. Он демонстративно пропускал семейные ужины, предпочитая им концерты в Таверне или одинокие посиделки в Киллмурлоке. В конце концов, он решил уйти из дома в квартиру, обещанную ему бабушкой. Это не было даже радикальным решением — что-то вроде компромисса, ведь квартира находилась не так далеко, и Каэля отпустили из дома под условием, что он не забросит учёбу и поступит в университет. Он не забросил. И он поступил. Правда, не совсем туда, куда его родители хотели, да и бросил скоро, но это уже другая история.  
  
В результате всех этих перипетий знакомство с Рубиком прошло мимо Каэля. Лишь где-то на фоне всех прочих мыслей у него мелькало предположение о том, что они могли бы стать друзьями или даже начать встречаться, но, увы, было слишком поздно. Сам того не ведая, он видел в Рубике лишь развлечение, способ скрасить школьные будни, и раздражался, когда это знакомство грозило стать чем-то более значимым, и отталкивал его от себя снова и снова. А тот снова и снова возвращался, тем самым подпитывая его чувство исключительности. Рубик не был виноват в том, что внешне напоминал злополучного парня из музея, но Инвокеру было наплевать; только спустя годы он смог посмотреть на вещи иначе и попытаться всё исправить.  
  
Во время учёбы он уже осознанно искал лишь лёгких интрижек, которые бы не обременяли его ответственностью, но каждый раз загибался от внутренней пустоты в момент, когда очередной случайный парень прощался с ним наутро. И снова Каэль вернулся к мысли, что он должен быть один, и снова он был сосредоточен лишь на себе и своём новом мире. Всегда сам по себе, занятый своим делом и всё ещё самый лучший, что бы там ни говорили родители.  
  
Об этом всём Инвокер вспоминал на протяжении целых трёх дней. А когда он узнал об отношениях Мортред и Ланаи, его мысли приняли ещё более удручающий характер. Мортред ничего ему не говорила — видимо, решила, что Каэля это не касалось. И, может, так бы оно и было, если бы она встречалась с кем-то посторонним, но в данном случае всё происходило в пределах одной группы; Каэль всё-таки хотел быть в курсе, какие взаимоотношения связывали людей, с которыми он столь тесно сотрудничал. Может, он сам был недостаточно наблюдателен, ведь для остальных, казалось бы, всё было очевидно; даже недавно появившийся в их компании Антимаг быстро схватил суть происходящего. Именно он и просветил Инвокера на эту тему, с упрёком добавив, что надо быть слепым, чтобы такое не заметить.  
  
Нет, всё же Антимаг погорячился: он не знал, что Инвокер в последнее время только о нём и думал, а в таком свете было неудивительно и даже естественно, что он не заметил расцветавшего на его глазах романа. Каждый день Каэль приходил на работу, видел там Антимага, затем с ним же проводил время на репетициях, а по возвращении домой вечером его ждали беспрестанные рефлексии, перекладывание с полки на полку каждой мысли в голове и терзания по поводу возникших чувств к Антимагу. Он хотел убедить себя в том, что не было никаких чувств. Или заморозить их до того момента, пока не выяснит, каков был Антимаг на самом деле — Каэль не мог позволить себе совершить очередную ошибку.  
  
В четверг он явился в магазин в хорошем настроении. Может быть, причиной этого был всё тот же Антимаг, который к моменту прихода Инвокера уже сидел за прилавком. Может быть, осознание того, что Каэль разобрался с внезапно свалившимся грузом новой работы за предыдущие три дня и теперь мог расслабиться. Может быть, музыкальные отсылки, которые он видел в своём облике: он надел выглаженную красную рубашку с коротким рукавом и чёрный галстук, а его длинные, ровные ногти были покрыты серебристым зеркальным лаком. А может, всё вместе. То был его четвёртый день на посту управляющего, и он уже чётко понимал преимущества своего положения: теперь он мог спокойно сидеть неподалёку от Антимага и смотреть телевизор или читать журналы, не отвлекаясь на посетителей. Иногда он помогал горе-продавцу найти нужный товар или давал рекомендации покупателям, но это он делал только по желанию; если покупатели по привычке обращались к нему, то он перенаправлял их к Антимагу. Антимаг успел поднатореть в вопросах современной музыкальной индустрии и мог уже без смятения поддерживать диалог с модной молодёжью, которая то и дело бросалась новыми словечками из фэнзинов. Смотря на него, Каэль чувствовал неподдельную гордость.  
  
Когда подошло время обеда, им пришлось разминуться, поскольку обеденный перерыв Каэля начинался сразу после того, как Антимаг возвращался в магазин. Но, несмотря на отсутствие Антимага, магазин продолжал работать, поскольку Инвокер вставал за кассу вместо продавца. Он мог этого и не делать, но ему было несложно посидеть один час в день за прилавком, как прежде, ведь мало кто приходил в магазин в двенадцать часов дня. Наплыв посетителей начинался, как правило, уже в послеобеденное время: в школах как раз оканчивались занятия.  
  
Возвращаясь из «Баунти», Каэль обнаружил, что около прилавка столпилась очередь. Он лишь облегчённо вздохнул, осознав что не ему с этим разбираться, и прошёл сразу во второй зал. Всё-таки, немного подумав, Каэль совершил перестановки в магазине: он не видел необходимости держать крохотный второй зал с товарами, которые запросто могли поместиться в основном помещении. Уж лучше было превратить его в свой личный кабинет; жаль только, что двери не было, чтобы закрыться. Каэль достал наушники и новый кассетный плеер, который купил на радостях после своего повышения. Оглядевшись по сторонам, он надел наушники, поставил кассету, нажал кнопку «Воспроизвести» и откинулся на спинку кресла. Никто не знал о том, какую музыку Каэль слушал в последнее время, и он не собирался этим делиться. Ему ни в коем случае не было стыдно за жанр — в этом плане он практически перестал быть снобом — но он опасался, что содержание песен могло спровоцировать шутки в его сторону… а в шутках могла оказаться доля правды.  
  
_«О-о-о, влюблена, влюблена, влюблена…»_ — распевал женский голос в наушниках, и Каэль одними губами повторял за вокалисткой, беззаботно прикрыв глаза и дирижируя руками в такт.  
  
В конце концов, он не сдержался и негромко пропел вслух:  
  
_— Я влюблён, я влюблён…_  
  
И, конечно же, сразу после этого он увидел, как в дверном проёме появился Антимаг. Из-за музыки Каэль не слышал его шагов, зато Антимаг вполне мог услышать его пение.  
  
«Только не это!» — в отчаянии подумал Каэль, выключив музыку и сдёрнув наушники, но почти сразу успокоился: Антимаг выглядел слишком запыхавшимся и занятым своими заботами.  
  
Он взялся рукой за лоб, приговаривая:  
  
— Жесть… почему они все такие тупые… ужасно тупые…  
  
— Я задавался этим вопросом три года, но так и не получил ответ, — усмехнулся Инвокер, прекрасно понимая, о чём говорил Антимаг.  
  
Магина огляделся вокруг и, не найдя другого места, где можно было бы присесть, сел прямо на подлокотник кресла рядом с Каэлем. Каэль немедленно напустил строгий вид и сказал:  
  
— Вообще-то, Антимаг, время — деньги.  
  
— Дай мне хотя бы дух перевести, — проворчал Антимаг.  
  
— Ладно-ладно, — смягчился Инвокер.  
  
На самом деле, он совсем не был против того, чтобы Антимаг отдохнул, и даже собрался уступить ему место. Но Антимаг, заметив его движения, положил ему руку на плечо, чтобы остановить.  
  
— Сиди, мне и так нормально, — сказал он.  
  
— Точно? Ну, хорошо, — с сомнением произнёс Каэль.  
  
Антимаг едва помещался на подлокотнике, и Инвокер мог лишь покачать головой: что за дурак — отказываться от такой чести, как место начальника! В очередной раз вспомнив о том, что Антимаг стал его подчинённым, Каэль едва смог подавить усмешку: так уж его забавляло это обстоятельство. Ведь изначально, предлагая ему делить рабочее место, он не думал о том, что мог извлечь из этого какую-то выгоду. Он сделал такое предложение из чистого порыва помочь и был готов к потерям, но в итоге приобрёл гораздо больше, чем потерял.  
  
— Мне показалось, или ты тут что-то пел? — вдруг спросил Антимаг.  
  
— Показалось, — тут же ответил Каэль безразличным тоном.  
  
Но от Магины не укрылось то, с какой неестественной скоростью Каэль выдал ответ, и он стал напирать:  
  
— Ага, раз так говоришь, значит, не показалось!  
  
— Ну, допустим, я пел, и что? — вздохнул Инвокер, с неодобрением взирая на Антимага.  
  
— А то, что не надо мне врать! — упрекнул его Магина. — Молчание не спасёт от проблем, сам же говорил!  
  
— Я тебе это один раз сказал, и ты всю жизнь мне будешь припоминать? — фыркнул Инвокер.  
  
— Если я буду видеть тебя всю жизнь, то да, обязательно ещё раз сто припомню, — ухмыльнулся Магина.  
  
Каэль чуть не задохнулся от возмущения.  
  
«Это что он сейчас имел в виду? Почему он позволяет себе говорить такие вещи?!» — раздражённо и растерянно думал он, уставившись на Магину.  
  
И не успел он забеспокоиться о том, что всем своим видом показывал озадаченность, как заметил, что Магина тоже из-за чего-то занервничал: он отвёл взгляд и начал медленно скрести пальцами по обивке кресла.  
  
— Что-то не так, товарищ Антимаг? — немедленно поинтересовался Инвокер.  
  
— Нет, нет, всё нормально, — пробормотал Антимаг.  
  
— Врёшь, — категорично заявил Инвокер, довольный тем, что смог перевести стрелки.  
  
— Да, вру, — неожиданно подтвердил Магина и, отважно встретившись со взором Каэля, добавил: — Я просто только что увидел твои ногти.  
  
Каэль покосился на свои ногти и с вызовом бросил:  
  
— И что? Ты никогда не видел маникюра у мужчин? Твоим разумом владеют предрассудки?  
  
— Да нет же, не в этом дело… — замялся Магина. — Просто, ну… классно выглядит. Очень даже.  
  
Каэль растерялся и сразу умерил свой пыл.  
  
— А… спасибо, — ответил он со сдержанной улыбкой.  
  
В мыслях он, впрочем, был куда больше рад неловкому комплименту от Антимага. По правде говоря, ему это безумно льстило, и он даже подумал о том, чтобы чаще заходить в салон Кробелус, ведь это она сделала ему такие «очень даже классные» ногти. Но тут он одёрнул себя. Что ещё за преклонение перед Антимагом? Он так каждое его слово будет воспринимать? Из-за какой-то симпатии? А что, если Антимаг заметил его неравнодушие и теперь издевался над ним? А что, если он просто хотел «развлечься» и ничего более? А что, если он был таким же глупцом, как и остальные, и Инвокер обманывался в своих впечатлениях о нём? Ведь, если вспомнить, как следует, то Антимаг не раз уже выдавал какую-то чепуху… Каэль помрачнел и отвернулся от Магины, не зная, как продолжить разговор.  
  
И тут, на его счастье, раздался громкий оклик:  
  
— Эй-й-й, кто-нибудь тут есть???  
  
Магина вскочил на ноги и поспешил в основной зал, пробормотав на ходу:  
  
— И кого там принесло…  
  
Каэль снова остался один и решил надёжно спрятать плеер и наушники. И он не зря это сделал, потому что буквально через мгновение Антимаг позвал его:  
  
— Каэль, там тебя требуют.  
  
«Кто смеет меня тревожить?» — недовольно подумал Каэль, выходя в коридор вслед за Магиной.  
  
Когда они пришли в зал, Каэль сразу же узнал того, кто стоял около прилавка. Он держал в руках видеокамеру «Супер 8», улыбался во все свои кривые зубы, а его фиолетовые волосы были уложены во всё ту же дурацкую рокабилли.  
  
— Ваш кошмар здесь! — объявил Бейн, завидев Инвокера, и направил на него объектив камеры — выключенной, правда.  
  
— Точнее и не скажешь, — съязвил Каэль. — Говори быстрее, что тебе от меня нужно.  
  
— Я снимаю фильм о новых группах Дайра! — энергично произнёс Бейн. — Не определился пока с жанром, думаю, что будет документалистика с элементами хоррора… в общем, я пришёл к тебе взять интервью!  
  
Инвокер не был впечатлён, и энтузиазм Бейна нисколько ему не передался.  
  
— У меня нет времени, — ответил он. — Спроси Антимага.  
  
— Антимаг?.. — неуверенно начал Бейн, повернувшись к нему, но Антимаг неожиданно сурово произнёс, сложив руки:  
  
— Я отказываюсь. Если это всё, то уходи.  
  
Инвокер покосился на него: он знал, что у характера Антимага была жёсткая сторона, но наблюдал её всего во второй или третий раз. И ему было странно и даже приятно от такого контраста в обращении Антимага к нему и к незнакомому человеку.  
  
А Бейн не сдался. Напротив, он стал упорствовать:  
  
— Эй, Инвокер, а ты представь себе, что однажды Кристалис станет популярной группой! Неужели не будет здорово иметь ранние записи на память?  
  
— Ну, допустим, — сказал Инвокер, изогнув брови. — Но, мне кажется, твой фильм будет просто кошмарным.  
  
— Так я этого и хочу! — радостно воскликнул Бейн. — И, кстати, я не один, я работаю в команде с Баланаром, Кробелус и Акашей!  
  
«Ни разу не слышал, чтобы они упоминали какие-то фильмы», — подозрительно подумал Каэль. «Но, если подумать, на них похоже — участвовать в таких проектах…»  
  
— И когда ты успел так сменить сферу деятельности? — вздохнул он. — Ещё вчера играл в группе…  
  
— Одно другому не мешает, — парировал Бейн и тут же взмолился: — Ну же, Инвокер, давай, всего парочку жутких вопросов, и я уйду и больше не буду беспокоить ни тебя, ни этого…  
  
— Антимага, — проворчал Магина.  
  
— Антимага, точно! — закивал Бейн головой. — Ну, так что?  
  
Инвокер призадумался и в итоге выдал:  
  
— Что ж, если с тобой действительно такие уважаемые люди, то я готов выделить немного времени. Только дашь мне пересмотреть запись — не хочу, чтобы ты превратил моё лицо в порождение света из окна позади.  
  
— О, об этом не беспокойся! — захихикал Бейн, включая камеру.  
  
Антимаг поспешил скрыться из кадра, и Каэль мысленно задался вопросом, было ли это простое нежелание сниматься на камеру или очередная предосторожность, спровоцированная страхом преследования. Он ведь уже и представлялся не настоящим именем, а кличкой, которую ему придумал Инвокер. Снова душе Инвокера стало нехорошо от воспоминания о призраках прошлого, наступавших Магине на пятки, и он скорее отвлёкся на вопросы Бейна.  
  
Поначалу Атропос на удивление цивилизованно вёл себя и спрашивал о конкретных вещах — видимо, он заранее готовился к интервью. Но потом Инвокер рассказал ему о предстоявшем выступлении вместе с Чистым Уроном и по неосторожности пригласил на концерт… Нет, он не мог достать бесплатный билет для Бейна. Нет, Бейну нельзя вступить в группу в качестве второго клавишника. И в качестве танцора в клетке его тоже не возьмут. И если Бейн не перестанет задавать такие вопросы, то интервью сейчас же закончится, а Антимаг проводит его к выходу. Атропос стал лихорадочно извиняться и попросил устроить небольшую экскурсию по магазину — для будущих поколений, так сказать.  
  
Каэль со скучающим видом провёл Бейна мимо всех стеллажей, кратко поясняя их содержание; по пути в кадр попали три покупательницы — подростки, ряженые в чёрно-белое и разукрашенные контрастным гримом. Они улыбались и махали ручками на камеру, и Бейн, заметив это, радостно подбежал к ним, чтобы они поделились своими впечатлениями о магазине.  
  
Одна из девушек сказала:  
  
— О, мне нравится новый телек и новый продавец здесь! Такой красавчик!  
  
— Телек или продавец? — уточнил Бейн, и вся компания захохотала вместе с ним.  
  
— Продавец! — ответила та девушка, широко улыбаясь. — Но и старый тоже классный — кстати, приветик, Каэль!  
  
Она послала Инвокеру воздушный поцелуй, и Бейн перевёл объектив на него. Инвокер, видя это, лишь коротко кивнул в ответ.  
  
— Какой застенчивый! За это и люблю его! — усмехнулась девушка.  
  
Каэль презрительно фыркнул и ускользнул обратно к прилавку, где сидел Антимаг. Он не любил, когда с ним заигрывали подростки. Неужели они сами не видели, что это полная нелепость? Где был он, а где — они?..  
  
«Но как бы он отреагировал на то, что его считают красавчиком?» — вдруг заинтересовался Каэль, глядя на угрюмого Антимага.  
  
Антимаг заметил, что на него смотрели, и сначала вздрогнул, а потом хмуро спросил:  
  
— Что, съёмки уже окончились?  
  
— Для меня — да, — ответил Каэль. — А ты снова в плохом настроении.  
  
— Угу, — пробубнил Антимаг.  
  
Инвокер сел рядом с ним и немного тише добавил:  
  
— Я не настаиваю, но ты можешь рассказать мне, если хочешь.  
  
Магина покосился на него и промолчал, снова уставившись в пустоту. Затем он промолвил:  
  
— Просто мне сегодня нужно идти к адвокату. И мне из-за этого… неуютно.  
  
— Отчего же? — Инвокер склонил голову. — Я пойду с тобой, я ведь говорил.  
  
— Да, но всё же… это значит, что с Гримстроуком будут сложности. Ты имел с ним дело, не так ли? Какой он? Расскажи мне.  
  
— Лично я никогда не нуждался в его помощи, — ответил Каэль, — но он много работал с моими родителями, и потому я знаю его не понаслышке. К тому же, он печально известен тем, что уничтожил предприятие, на котором держалась вся экономика Ашкавора. Он сумел выиграть дело, когда у его подзащитного не было практически никаких доказательств, и он совершенно не заботился о последствиях для своего родного города, который теперь пребывает в запустении. Гримстроук даже не считает себя защитником и не похож на других адвокатов, поэтому к нему не все могут найти подход. Я дописал его номер в список для тебя в самую последнюю очередь, потому что не надеялся на него, но всё-таки он откликнулся — значит, его уже что-то зацепило в твоём деле.  
  
— Я думал, это было потому, что он единственный из всех адвокатов принимал клиентов в удобное для меня время, — скептически произнёс Магина. — Да и я не говорил подробно по телефону о своей ситуации. Что его могло зацепить?  
  
— Может, твой прекрасный голос? — не подумав, ляпнул Каэль, и Магина сразу насупился.  
  
— Не нужно смеяться надо мной, тем более в такой ситуации, — сказал он сурово, и его тон уязвил Каэля.  
  
«И зачем я это сказал…» — с досадой подумал он. Он же совсем не хотел, чтобы его фраза прозвучала как насмешка, ему по-настоящему нравился голос Антимага. Поэтому он начал оправдываться:  
  
— Нет же, Магина, я вовсе не смеюсь над тобой…  
  
Магина вдруг вскинул голову.  
  
— Ого, ты назвал меня по имени, — озадаченно хмыкнул он, а затем добавил с улыбкой: — Можешь, пожалуйста, делать так чаще?  
  
— Хм… хорошо… — рассеянно пробормотал Инвокер, отводя взгляд.  
  
Но, несмотря на секундное смущение, он нашёл в себе силы вернуться к теме разговора.  
  
— Итак, Магина, — твёрдо произнёс он, — нет нужды беспокоиться о предстоящем визите. Гримстроук прекрасно знает своё дело и, несмотря на странности, способен оказать тебе помощь. И я буду рядом на всякий случай.  
  
— Спасибо тебе, — кивнул Антимаг, уже заметно смягчившись, и у Каэля отлегло от сердца.  
  
«Поразительно, что я так беспокоюсь о нём…»  
  
Он ощутил лёгкое, будто случайное касание к своей руке и опустил глаза. Их с Антимагом руки лежали так близко друг к другу, что даже мизинцы соприкасались. Странно, и почему Каэль сразу не заметил? Или это Антимаг только что придвинул свою руку ближе?..  
  
Не смея больше смотреть вниз, Каэль приподнял руку и сделал пару крадущихся движений пальцами в сторону руки Магины. Магина в этот момент глядел в сторону, и Каэль уже подумал, что он не заметит его робкого жеста, но тут он почувствовал шевеление пальцев рядом. Магина накрыл руку Каэля своей ладонью — медленно, нерешительно и будто бы не специально, но Каэль был доволен этим.  
  
Однако им с Магиной не удалось долго так просидеть, потому что в поле зрения появился Бейн с тремя готессами; Бейн сразу ушёл из магазина, напоследок показав свою ужасно прекрасную улыбку, а девушки задержались у кассы, чтобы оплатить покупки. Пока Магина рассчитывал их, та девушка, которая отзывалась о нём, как о красавчике, сказала, что у него крутые татуировки. Магина с очаровательной улыбкой поблагодарил её, а затем так расхвалил её музыкальный вкус, что она тут же купила ещё одну пластинку. Каэль не мог надивиться тому, как ловко Антимаг обернул попытку заигрывать в денежную выгоду для себя. Надо же, какой хитрец! Может, Инвокер и впрямь не зря поверил в него?..

* * *

Фирма Гримстроука находилась на седьмом этаже в здании неподалёку от Центрального вокзала. Каэль и Магина поехали туда сразу после работы и добрались до пункта назначения всего за десять минут. Они молчаливо поднялись на лифте и прошли вглубь коридора с тускловатым освещением. Кабинет №720, приёмная. Магина остановился у двери и переглянулся с Каэлем, прежде чем негромко постучать.  
  
— Войдите, — послышался тягучий низкий голос.  
  
Магина нажал на золотистую дверную ручку, и они вместе с Каэлем зашли внутрь. Кабинет был просторным, но из-за интерьера, выполненного в тёмных тонах с вкраплениями красного, из-за тяжёлых штор, скульптур в углах и мрачных картин на стенах, пространство вокруг будто бы сжималось. За широким столом из тёмного дерева сидел мужчина с длинными седыми волосами и бородой, которые, впрочем, были аккуратно уложены. Шикарный костюм, безупречная осанка, задумчивый взгляд, скользивший по бумагам, и рука, уверенно выводившая чернилами извилистые буквы — всё это складывалось в такой почтительный, утончённый образ, что в разумности господина Гримстроука невозможно было засомневаться из-за его возраста. Каэль сразу заметил, что Магине стало не по себе: действительно, из-за своего имиджа он сильно выделялся на фоне кабинета, Гримстроука и даже самого Каэля. Поставив точку и отложив перо в сторону, Гримстроук поднял глаза на посетителей и изящным жестом указал им на стулья с кожаной обивкой, стоявшие напротив стола.  
  
— Прошу, присаживайтесь, — пригласил он.  
  
Каэль и Магина заняли места. Гримстроук сложил пальцы в замок, посмотрел на них по очереди и спросил:  
  
— Итак, кто из вас — клиент, пожелавший остаться анонимным?  
  
— Это я, — тут же отозвался Магина.  
  
— Что ж, это логично, — кивнул Гримстроук, переводя взгляд на Каэля. — Ведь с сыном большого бизнеса я и так знаком, и в анонимном обращении от него просто не было бы смысла.  
  
— Ошибаетесь, господин Гримстроук, — заметил Каэль. — Вы были знакомы с маленьким Карлом, но теперь перед Вами сидит Каэль Инвокер.  
  
— Даже так! — с небольшим удивлением произнёс Гримстроук. — Какая жалость, что Вы не Карл — хотелось бы узнать, как поживают Ваши родители.  
  
Магина с непониманием покосился на Каэля, и того осенило, что он никогда при нём не упоминал своего имени при рождении. Что ж, это была не та часть его биографии, о которой он хотел распространяться, но теперь он чувствовал, что должен был объясниться перед Антимагом. Конечно, если тот спросит об этом.  
  
Он ответил бесстрастно:  
  
— Я более не имею отношения к делам своих родителей. Прошу Вас не обращать на меня внимания — я пришёл исключительно как наблюдатель.  
  
— Наблюдатель? — Гримстроук задумчиво хмыкнул и снова обратился к Магине: — Устраивает ли Вас присутствие постороннего при нашем разговоре?  
  
— Каэль не посторонний, — уверенно произнёс Магина, — и ему уже известно всё о моём деле. На самом деле, это он порекомендовал мне обратиться к Вам.  
  
Гримстроук кивнул, покосившись при этом на Каэля, и спросил:  
  
— Если Вы не хотите сейчас произносить своё имя вслух, то скажите, как мне к Вам обращаться?  
  
— Называйте меня Антимагом, — сказал Магина.  
  
— Антимаг… — повторил Гримстроук, но никак не прокомментировал это имя. Он его записал и продолжил говорить:  
  
— По нашему телефонному разговору у меня сложилось впечатление, будто Вы опасались, что Вас подслушают. Потому спешу Вас заверить, что эти стены, — он провёл рукой вокруг, — ещё не пропустили наружу ни одной тайны. Безопасность клиента — превыше всего, и я предлагаю Вам и Вашему сопровождающему для надёжности заключить договор о неразглашении информации.  
  
Гримстроук пододвинул к Антимагу и Инвокеру готовые бланки. Взяв лист в руки, Антимаг начал скрупулёзно вчитываться в каждое предложение в прописанных условиях. Что до Каэля, то он лишь пробежал глазами по тексту и, убедившись, что условия нисколько не изменились за все эти годы, подписался на обоих экземплярах и отдал их Гримстроуку. Когда Антимаг подписал свой договор, Гримстроук поставил печати и вернул ему и Каэлю копии договора.  
  
— Итак, господин Антимаг, — начал Гримстроук, — давайте обсудим Вашу ситуацию. Что бы Вы хотели мне рассказать? Или, напротив, спросить у меня?  
  
— Для начала, я бы хотел узнать: возможно ли инициировать повторное расследование преступления тринадцатилетней давности? — задал Магина вопрос.  
  
— Всё зависит от состава преступления, — ответил Гримстроук. — Тринадцать лет — большой срок. После стольких лет в нашей стране можно привлечь к уголовной ответственности лишь за особо тяжкие преступления.  
  
— Тогда другой вопрос: могу ли я подать в суд на организацию, действующую от лица государства? Могу ли я это сделать, если сам нахожусь в другой стране?  
  
— В другой стране?.. — пробормотал Гримстроук, нахмурившись. — Несомненно, Вы можете подать отсюда в суд той страны, где было совершено преступление. Но… впрочем, к чему тут гадать? Не могли бы Вы конкретизировать ситуацию?  
  
Магина протяжно вздохнул. Каэлю было видно его напряжение, но было видно и то, что Магина подготовился к тому, что ему снова придётся рассказывать эту историю. И так он пустился в пересказ того, что с ним случилось в детстве и что происходило сейчас, опуская, правда, некоторые личные детали, которые знал Инвокер, и концентрируясь на фактах, а не эмоциях. Всё это время Гримстроук не говорил ни слова, лишь внимательно слушал и делал записи, а Каэль то наблюдал за тем, как расплывались чернила на бумаге, то рассматривал полотна на стенах и с вялым любопытством задавался вопросом, был ли Гримстроук их автором или они принадлежали другим известным художникам.  
  
Когда Магина закончил рассказ, Гримстроук ещё некоторое время молчал, пробегая взглядом по своим заметкам. А потом он, как ни в чём не бывало, заявил:  
  
— Не в обиду, господин Антимаг, но, знаете… люди обычно перерастают свои детские мечты.  
  
«Ну, вот он и показал свой характер», — с презрением подумал Инвокер. Он ожидал этого с самого начала. К счастью, он знал, как с этим совладать.  
  
— О чём это Вы говорите, адвокат?! — вспылил Магина.  
  
Каэль схватил его за плечо и, поймав на себе ошарашенный взгляд, поспешил убрать свою руку.  
  
— Я тебя предупреждал, — тихо напомнил он и со всей строгостью обратился к Гримстроуку: — Господин адвокат, смею Вам напомнить о существовании такой вещи, как деловой этикет. Не могли бы Вы поддерживать заданный Вами же уровень общения?  
  
Гримстроук ничего не ответил на этот вопрос и не выдал ни одной своей эмоции. Но Инвокер знал, что его слова возымели эффект.  
  
«Что, напыщенный старик попался в свою же ловушку?..»  
  
— Мне нужно немного времени, чтобы обдумать это, — наконец сказал Гримстроук таким тоном, будто уже задумал отклонить дело Антимага. — Прошу меня извинить.  
  
Он собрал бумаги и неспешно удалился в соседнее помещение. Едва он исчез, Антимаг повернулся к Каэлю с возмущением:  
  
— Ну и куда он ушёл? Разве адвокаты так себя ведут? Где наш чай с печеньем хотя бы, пока мы ждём?!  
  
— Я говорю: я тебя предупреждал, что это необычный адвокат, — устало повторил Инвокер. — Он любит болтать о том, что он вовсе никакой не защитник народа, а художник, рисующий человеческие судьбы.  
  
— То-то я и вижу, что он картинки свои развесил повсюду! — фыркнул Магина, окидывая взглядом стены. — Детские мечты, да? Я бы этому старику сейчас в лицо плюнул, если бы ты меня не сдерживал!  
  
— Антимаг! — одёрнул его Каэль. — Я понимаю тебя, но, прошу, не горячись.  
  
— Как обычно, — процедил Антимаг и откинулся на спинку стула, сложив руки.  
  
«Будь ты проклят, Гримстроук, если не вернёшься сейчас же с дельным предложением», — с внезапной злостью подумал Инвокер.  
  
Прошло около двух минут, и Гримстроук явился с папкой в руках.  
  
— Как жаль, что Яови не здесь… — пробормотал он. — В этих документах сам чёрт ногу сломит…  
  
— Ну, чего нашли, господин адвокат? — с вызовом обратился к нему Магина.  
  
Его голос прозвучал так, что у Каэля возникло подозрение, будто Антимаг не отказался от крамольной идеи плюнуть адвокату в лицо. Гримстроук, впрочем, не обратил внимания на его тон — был слишком занят перелистыванием материалов.  
  
И вот он достал один из файлов и, положив его рядом со своими заметками, сказал Антимагу:  
  
— Ваш случай имеет некоторые сходства с прецедентом «Фея против Ревтела». Исходя из решения суда по тому делу, я могу сказать, что у Вас есть шансы доказать нарушение не одного, но даже нескольких Ваших конституционных прав со стороны организации Тайлер Эстейт.  
  
— Отлично! А могу ли я доказать их вину в смерти моих родителей? — поинтересовался Магина.  
  
— Теоретически — можете, даже при таких скудных доказательствах, — ответил Гримстроук. — Но отталкиваться Вам следует, всё же, от нарушения Ваших базовых прав. Я вижу два возможных пути. Первый — это обратиться в суд с обвинением по статье 115 уголовного кодекса Дайра и статье 146 уголовного кодекса Радианта и довести дело до высших инстанций, откуда оно будет передано в суды Радианта. Так Вы сможете, в случае успеха, выбить из Тайлер Эстейт всё, что есть, и открыть червоточину других преступлений, в которых они, возможно, повинны. Но я уже предвижу, как Радиант просто откажет в рассмотрении дела, поэтому Вам понадобится очень много времени и упорства.  
  
— Так я и думал! — с разочарованием произнёс Магина. — А в чём заключается второй путь?  
  
— Второй путь идёт в обход суда, — стал объяснять Гримстроук. — Законом нашей страны предусмотрено внесудебное регулирование процесса, которое может быть осуществлено через непосредственное общение или официальную переписку обеих сторон. В этом случае публичность Вашего дела будет сведена к минимуму, поскольку я могу выступить Вашим посредником, и у Вас будут шансы получить компенсацию за понесённые потери. Как правило, Радиант легко идёт на торги, когда боится потерять своё «демократическое» лицо.  
  
— Проще говоря, это выбор «правда или деньги», — скептически обобщил Антимаг, и Гримстроук нахмурился.  
  
— Вы утрируете, господин Антимаг. На самом деле, сама денежная компенсация может сообщить Вам необходимые сведения: чем больше они заплатят, тем больше Вы можете быть уверены в их вине. Вопрос таков: хотите ли Вы просто знать правду или же ещё и привлечь к уголовной ответственности тех, кого Вы считаете настоящими преступниками? Ни тот, ни другой путь не могут полностью оградить Вас от возможных рисков, точно как и бездействие. Поэтому, что бы Вы ни выбрали, я настоятельно Вам рекомендую подать заявление на предоставление политического убежища, если Вы ещё этого не сделали.  
  
На этом Гримстроук будто бы устно поставил точку, и для Магины настало время принимать решение. Антимаг погрузился в размышления, и вид его был столь мрачен, что Каэль невольно занервничал. Он вспоминал о том, что Магина боялся огласки, но, в то же время, ему наверняка было бы недостаточно денежной выплаты.  
  
Гримстроук был терпелив — он занялся своей рутиной в ожидании решения Антимага и на какое-то время снова отошёл из кабинета, видимо, чувствуя, что его присутствие могло угнетать клиента. Пока его не было, Каэль осторожно обратился к Магине:  
  
— О чём ты думаешь?  
  
— О своих приоритетах… — тихо ответил Магина и поднял усталый взгляд на Каэля. — Знаешь, я изначально считал, что мне здесь нечего делать, и однажды я вернусь домой, но… я понял, что мне некуда возвращаться, ведь Соулу и Нортрому наплевать… и Тайлер Эстейт ни за что не простит мне этого побега.  
  
— Ты можешь жить здесь, — сказал Каэль.  
  
В мыслях же у него было, скорее, отчаянное и категоричное «останься здесь», но он не хотел давить на Магину и сам ещё боялся признавать, что  _настолько_  не хотел, чтобы он исчез.  
  
— Могу, — как-то обречённо согласился Магина. — Но если я остаюсь здесь, то… какой смысл в том, чтобы сотрясать государственную машину?.. А с другой стороны, если они мне просто заплатят за молчание, то я поддержу коррупцию…  
  
Его чувства спутывались с убеждениями и порождали обрывистые высказывания. Видя его волнение, Каэль постарался говорить как можно мягче.  
  
— Магина… сосредоточься на себе и своей безопасности, а не на таких глобальных вещах, как коррупция. За тобой следили и могут следить до сих пор. С этим надо что-то делать. Гримстроук правильно сказал, что тебе нужно просить о политическом убежище. А что касается твоего расследования, то тут я тебе не указ, но всё же: мне кажется, Гримстроук знает, куда и как давить, чтобы Тайлер Эстейт предоставили тебе любую информацию, просто… ему нужно заплатить.  
  
— О боги, серьёзно?! — воскликнул Магина. — Даже здесь деньги правят бал?!  
  
— А чего ты, собственно, ожидал, отправляясь к частному адвокату? — с недоумением поинтересовался Инвокер. — Если у тебя напряжённая финансовая ситуация, то для меня не проблема одолжить тебе небольшую сумму.  
  
— Нет, нет, у меня всё нормально, — тут же стал отнекиваться Антимаг.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Инвокер и сразу добавил тоном, не терпящим возражений: — Я выдам тебе премию.  
  
— Каэль! — возмутился Магина, чем вызвал усмешку Каэля.  
  
Но вдруг он взял Каэля за руки.  
  
— Спасибо, — искренне произнёс он, сжимая его пальцы в своих ладонях.  
  
Сердце Каэля приятно задрожало в ответ на этот жест, и он крепче обхватил руки Магины, глядя ему прямо в глаза. И как он раньше не замечал, что у Магины такие необыкновенные глаза? А при данном освещении они казались и вовсе пурпурными. Невозможный, прекрасный цвет…  
  
Ещё пара мгновений — и их руки расцепились от услышанного скрипа двери. Гримстроук вошёл в кабинет своей обычной плывучей походкой, и Антимаг сразу же обратился к нему:  
  
— Я решил, господин адвокат! Только нам нужно обсудить ещё пару деталей…  
  
Гримстроук удовлетворённо кивнул в ответ и сел в своё кресло за столом.

* * *

Инвокер оказался прав: Гримстроук заметно взбодрился, когда дело дошло до обсуждения гонорара, и стал уже сам предлагать дополнительные услуги. Но он всё-таки не заломил цену выше разумного предела, поэтому Магина пока был способен рассчитаться самостоятельно. В глубине души Каэль был рад, что Магина прислушался к нему и выбрал более безопасный путь, да и сам Магина выглядел довольным.  
  
Когда они вышли на улицу, Магина заметил, озираясь вокруг:  
  
— Уже поздно.  
  
— Тебе домой надо, да? — осведомился Каэль.  
  
— Не знаю… вроде бы надо, но не хочется, — замялся Магина, не отводя взгляда от Инвокера. — Я что-то… взбудоражен после этого всего. А ты сейчас куда?  
  
— Я…  
  
Каэль запнулся на полуслове, глядя на Магину, потому что понял: он и сам был, говоря словами Магины, «взбудоражен». Он не хотел уходить и не хотел, чтобы Магина уходил — он хотел побыть с ним ещё, продлить этот вечер, потому что, если он закончится сейчас, Каэль будет испытывать гнетущее чувство незавершённости и непрошеное беспокойство об эмоциональном состоянии Антимага. К тому же, он не мог избавиться от воспоминаний обо всех прикосновениях, произошедших между ними за день. О контрасте между нерешительным соприкосновением их рук в магазине и тем, что было в кабинете Гримстроука.  
  
«Да за что мне это всё!» — думал он, с трудом подавляя желание схватиться за лоб.  
  
А Магина смотрел на него, ожидая ответ, и Каэль почти уже обиделся на него за это. Где была антимаговская прямолинейность, когда она так была нужна? Почему он стоял и колебался, почему он не мог сразу сказать что-то конкретное, например, «давай прогуляемся», как в прошлый раз? Каэль не знал, чего ждал от него Антимаг, и не мог понять, стоило ли прямо говорить ему о своём желании. Он медленно перевёл взгляд в сторону, ничем не выдавая своего волнения — он хотел верить, что оно не было заметно — и к нему на помощь пришло здание вокзала, светившееся жёлтым светом из окон.  
  
— А я хотел бы сейчас сходить на вокзал, как когда-то раньше делал, чтобы посмотреть на поезда, — выдал он непринуждённым тоном. — Я нахожу это зрелище завораживающим, но, к сожалению, давно уже им не наслаждался. И сегодня так хорошо совпало, что вокзал оказался неподалёку.  
  
Да, вот оно — прекрасное «бла-бла-бла», которое не вызовет у Антимага лишних подозрений и, возможно, подтолкнёт его к конкретному решению. Каэль понимал, что он не должен был вечно надеяться на то, что всё решится за него, но что сказано — то сказано.  
  
И Антимаг действительно вызвался:  
  
— Можно с тобой?  
  
Но, опять-таки колеблясь, он осторожно спросил:  
  
— Или ты, наверное, хочешь побыть один?..  
  
«Если бы хотел побыть один, то ничего бы тебе не сказал», — устало подумал Инвокер.  
  
Но он кивнул Магине с коротким ответом:  
  
— Можно.  
  
Антимаг просиял, и это сразу напомнило Каэлю об их предыдущей прогулке: тогда он тоже так улыбался, и от этой улыбки шаталось всё хладнокровие Каэля. Он отвёл взгляд и быстрым шагом направился в сторону вокзала; при этом он краем глаза следил, чтобы Магина не отставал от него. Не говоря ни единого слова, они миновали грандиозное здание и вышли на перрон.  
  
Поскольку этот вокзал был самым крупным в городе — он состоял из десяти путей и пяти платформ — мимо Каэля и Магины то и дело сновали люди с чемоданами. Каэлю не хотелось стоять на пути у беспокойных и суетливых пассажиров, да и в такой обстановке вряд ли получилось бы поговорить, поэтому он решил подняться на пешеходный мост и сделал Магине знак, чтобы тот следовал за ним. В основной своей массе, люди предпочитали пользоваться подземными переходами, а мост служил лишь запасным вариантом на случай, если подземные переходы были недоступны по каким-либо причинам. Поэтому на данный момент там только изредка возникали прохожие; несколько человек точно так же, как Каэль и Магина, пришли понаблюдать за поездами.  
  
Остановившись на середине моста, Каэль подошёл к перилам и посмотрел вниз: на пятый путь прибывал грузовой поезд, состоявший из разноцветных вагонов. Глаза Каэля различали на них самые разные логотипы: «Дороги Дайра», «Вигиль», «Кворум», «Йой и Ойо»…  
  
Женский голос по громкоговорителю объявил об отправлении пассажирского поезда до Квойджа с третьего пути, и поезд, будто бы отвечая ей, засвистел. На некоторое время Каэль выпал из реальности, будучи зачарованным напевами железной дороги, но, когда Магина встал рядом с ним, он опомнился и украдкой покосился на него.  
  
Магина задумчиво глядел на всех этих людей внизу и на поезда, и Каэль поймал себя на мысли о том, что в этот момент Магина выглядел особенно притягательно: резкие полосатые татуировки, высокий острый ирокез и куртка с нашивками на плечах подчёркивали серьёзное выражение его лица, освещённого луной и вокзальными огнями. Вдруг Магина повернул голову, и их взгляды столкнулись. У Каэля на мгновение перехватило дыхание — он не хотел, чтобы его уличили в бессовестном разглядывании. Но Магина, казалось, не заметил этого; зато он заметил кое-что другое.  
  
— Тебе холодно? — осведомился он.  
  
— Нет-т-т, — ответил Каэль, не понимая, с чего он это взял.  
  
— Но у тебя зубы стучат, — возразил Магина.  
  
— Р-р-разве? — удивился Каэль. — О, кос-с-смос…  
  
Теперь он понял, что действительно замёрз, просто не замечал из-за концентрации на присутствии Антимага. Он начал растирать свои похолодевшие руки, но это совсем не помогало. И надо же было ему именно в этот день забыть взять с собой плащ или свитер. Дурацкая смена погоды.  
  
Магина покачал головой.  
  
— Что поделать, сейчас я тебе дам свою куртку, — сказал он и уже приготовился снимать её, но Каэль резко замотал головой.  
  
— Не надо мне такого одолжения, — категорично отверг он его. — Ты же сам замёрзнешь.  
  
Магина уже открыл рот, чтобы возразить, и Каэль, заметив это, остановил его:  
  
— И не нужно упрямиться, товарищ Антимаг. Знаешь… у меня есть идея лучше твоей.  
  
Магина озадаченно склонил голову.  
  
«Я снова совершаю безумные поступки», — пронеслось в мыслях у Инвокера. «Но ведь он тоже этого хочет, не правда ли?..»  
  
Каэль, на самом деле, не был уверен, что стоило это делать, но всё-таки настало время перестать лукавить и признать: он хотел обнять Антимага. И он предполагал, что Антимаг не был против.  
  
— Это какая? — спросил Магина. — Спуститься и сесть в зале ожидания?  
  
Услышав это предположение, Каэль ощутил подступившее к горлу волнение. Неужели у Магины даже в мыслях не было того, что он сейчас собирался предложить? Но он до этого сам кидался на Каэля с объятиями. Это должно быть нормально для него, не правда ли? Ничего странного, ведь так?..  
  
Тем временем, предательская дрожь наполняла тело Каэля, и он в итоге решил:  
  
«Так не пойдёт! Надо спросить его сначала!»  
  
Он вдохнул-выдохнул с мыслью «будь что будет» и, медленно раскинув руки, спросил с кривой улыбкой:  
  
— Обнимемся, Магина?..  
  
Глаза Антимага распахнулись от удивления, и Каэль подумал уже, что он ему откажет. Но в следующий миг Магина заулыбался.  
  
— Да, конечно! — простодушно ответил он, подходя ближе к Каэлю. — И как мне самому в голову не пришло?  
  
Оказавшись в какой-то паре сантиметров от Антимага, Каэль протянул к нему руки и проскользнул ими под куртку. Магина ответил на его объятия, притянув его к своей груди, и Каэль чуть наклонился, чтобы положить голову на плечо Магины. Инвокер был весьма доволен собой: всё-таки он не прогадал, пойдя на такой шаг, и теперь чувствовал себя как нельзя лучше, прижавшись к столь симпатичному ему Антимагу и грея руки об его широкую спину. По правда говоря, он ожидал от Магины напоминания о том, как он прежде отказывался от тактильного контакта и язвительных комментариев вроде «смотрю, ты вошёл во вкус», но, как ни странно, Магина не сказал ни слова. И Каэль тоже решил ничего не говорить.  
  
Они долго стояли у перил, обнимались и слушали тишину, иногда прерываемую свистками и объявлениями по громкоговорителю. Каэль всё ещё дрожал от холода, и Магина, наверняка почувствовав это, осторожно провёл ладонью по его спине. В ответ Каэль лишь сильнее вжался в него, и Магина уже более уверенно начал растирать ему спину; постепенно дрожь сошла на нет, и когда Каэль почувствовал, что достаточно согрелся, он решил отстраниться.  
  
Антимаг сразу же заметил:  
  
— Этого надолго не хватит — скоро снова замёрзнешь.  
  
— Ну… тогда ты знаешь, что делать, — ответил Инвокер и коварно усмехнулся.  
  
Антимаг, казалось, был смущён этим и потому ответил вызывающим тоном:  
  
— Тоже мне, нашёл себе прислугу!  
  
Но, хотя он пытался возмутиться, его губы невольно уже изогнулись в улыбке. Глядя на его лицо, Каэль сам не смог удержаться от улыбки.  
  
— Пойдём? — предложил он, на самом деле не зная, куда собирался идти.  
  
Магина кивнул, и они побрели по мосту обратно к лестнице. Когда они спустились, Каэль нашёл глазами пустую скамейку на перроне и сразу сел на неё. А Магина сел рядом с ним и обнял его за плечи…  
  
«Что, он серьёзно?!»  
  
Каэль в шоке воззрился на Антимага. Антимаг испугался и хотел отдёрнуть руки, но в этот момент испугался уже Каэль и не дал ему этого сделать, вцепившись в него в ответ.

  
— Не ожидал, что ты это сделаешь, — сказал он вслух.

«Не ожидал, что  _я_  это сделаю», — продолжил за него мозг.

Он посмотрел прямо в глаза Антимагу — о, снова эти удивительные глаза… Антимаг неловко засмеялся и ответил:

— Ну, ты же сам сказал…

— Да, точно, ты прав, — поспешил согласиться Инвокер. — Считай, что это приказ от начальства.

— Вот именно, — закивал головой Антимаг, — я исполняю свои обязанности.

Это было удобное для них обоих оправдание, чтобы сидеть в темноте на скамье на вокзале и сжимать друг друга в греющих объятиях, пока мимо проходили люди, таща за собой чемоданы на колёсиках, пока перед их глазами приходили и уходили поезда, и со всех сторон слышались голоса, обращённые не к ним, и звуки, не касавшиеся их судеб. Словно бы они наблюдали за всем происходящим сквозь призму собственного маленького мира — или, по крайней мере, Каэлю так казалось.

Он пребывал в безмятежном настроении, будучи заключённым в руки Антимага; все сомнения и переживания были будто заглушены, и оттого ему хотелось говорить обо всём, что приходило в голову. Он начал рассказывать Магине о том, куда он в детстве путешествовал вместе с семьёй и на каких поездах успел покататься; выяснилось, что Антимаг нигде ещё не успел побывать за пределами своей родины. Инвокер поймал себя на том, что он хотел бы показать Антимагу хоть одно из тех мест, где он сам бывал, но сейчас он не мог позволить себе путешествий на далёкие расстояния.

Он так задумался об этом, что едва не выпал из разговора; Магина уже смотрел на него с непониманием. Поэтому, услышав звонкий стук по рельсам, Каэль поспешил прокомментировать:

— Звучит как начало песни.

— Да? — удивлённо спросил Антимаг, но через мгновение добавил: — Хотя, и правда… это вполне в вашем духе.

— Ну, тебе же нравится наша музыка? — спросил Инвокер. — Мортред так и называет тебя нашим фанатом.

« _Моим_  фанатом, на самом деле, но ему об этом знать необязательно».

— Музыка у вас необычная, — ответил Антимаг, — и я бы, наверное, не проникся ей сразу, если бы случайно где-то услышал. Но благодаря тому, что я вижу, как она создаётся, как вы все увлечены тем, что делаете, я полюбил её.

— Вот как? Приятно слышать об этом, — с нескрываемой гордостью произнёс Каэль. — А ты придёшь на концерт?

— Конечно, какие тут могут быть вопросы? — усмехнулся Антимаг, а затем добавил: — Жду не дождусь, когда увижу вас на сцене.

— Я, на самом деле, немного волнуюсь, — вдруг признался Каэль. — Я давно не выступал на сцене. Ну, тот раз на фестивале не считается — там публика хуже некуда, что с неё взять? А здесь всё будет не просто как раньше, но ещё грандиознее. Знаешь, я… я просто надеюсь, что тебе понравится.

«Волнуюсь»? «Надеюсь, что тебе понравится»? Разве он не мог сказать хотя бы «я уверен» или «я гарантирую»?! Каэлю было дико от того, что его риторика так сменилась. Ведь он привык скрывать любое сомнение под внешней невозмутимостью и бравадой. Утверждения вместо предположений. Делай вид, что ты уверен в себе, и ты будешь уверен в себе на самом деле. В целом, метод работал, но часто Инвокер просто оставался наедине со своими страхами из-за невозможности поделиться ими с кем-либо. Он пытался заставить их исчезнуть, притворяясь, будто их изначально не было. Он считал, что станет только хуже, если другие будут знать о том, что у него творится в голове.  
  
Но вот он случайно высказал ровно то, что думал — и это его совсем не ранило. Напротив, как будто даже легче стало от того, что кто-то знал о его волнении, что он смог кому-то довериться. И этот кто-то почти невесомо пробежался пальцами по его волосам и остановился где-то около шеи, чтобы потом снова положить руку на плечо. И он сказал, посмотрев Каэлю в глаза и улыбнувшись:  
  
— А я не сомневаюсь в том, что мне понравится.  
  
Каэль мог только улыбнуться в ответ, а затем отвести взгляд в сторону поездов и осторожно, будто ненароком, положить голову на грудь Антимага. Антимаг не стал возражать.


	16. Проверка звука

_«Как глупо! Перестань уже!»  
  
«Да что я не так сделала???»  
  
«Гр-р-р, опять ты ведёшь себя, как моя сестра!»_  
  
Лиралей никогда не понимала, что конкретно включало в себя поведение «как у сестры». Казалось, любая черта характера, любая неудобная для Лины эмоция могла быть ассоциирована с образом ненавистной Рилай.  
  
_«Ты такая же холодная, как Рилай!»  
  
«Такая же глупая, как Рилай!»  
  
«Ты что, специально копируешь её ужимки?»  
  
«Не беси меня»._  
  
С Линой всегда было сложно. Лиралей часто чувствовала себя преданной, потому что Лина запросто могла променять встречу с ней на какое-нибудь свидание. Но, когда у Лины случались неудачи на личном фронте, или же она снова ссорилась с сестрой, Лиралей была первой, к кому она приходила с жалобами. Затем Лина обвиняла Лиралей в том, что та связывала её по рукам и ногам своими требованиями, и вообще она должна была быть благодарна за то, что Лина её «со дна подняла». А если Ветрокрылая всерьёз обижалась и не разговаривала с ней, то Лина так пламенно извинялась перед ней, раскаиваясь в каждом мелком проступке, что Лиралей не могла не простить её. Да и куда ей было деваться? У неё больше не было подруг.  
  
Когда Лиралей познакомилась с Линой, она ещё не была прямолинейной, беззастенчивой хулиганкой. Она была той, кого дёргали за косички и дразнили за пару кривых зубов. Она боялась даже поднять взгляд, когда говорила с другими. Неожиданно появившиеся первые прыщи на лице заставили её стесняться себя ещё больше. Дома её ждала приёмная мать, у которой было чёткое представление о том, как должна вести себя примерная девочка. В общем, переход в среднюю школу не предвещал ничего хорошего. Но вдруг об её парту решительно опёрлась девица с рыжим каре и наглым взглядом. Лиралей испугалась, решив, что та девочка захотела поиздеваться над ней, пусть они даже никогда прежде не встречались.  
  
Но она сказала:  
  
_— Меня Лина зовут. А тебя как? Я рыжая, видишь? И ты тоже рыжая. Ты мне нравишься. Будем дружить?_  
  
И Лиралей согласилась — робко и с недоверием. Лина сразу же начала вести себя так, будто очень гордилась их связью. Она представила новую знакомую всем своим многочисленным подругам и «поклонникам», которые иногда провожали её после школы. Поначалу Лиралей чувствовала себя неловко, но вскоре под влиянием Лины стала более открытой и общительной. И их дружба была действительно хорошей и крепкой. Они сидели за соседними партами. Они могли болтать часами обо всём на свете. Они делились друг с другом самыми большими секретами. Лина часто бывала в гостях у Лиралей, и её мать так обожала Лину, что порой казалось, что это Лина должна была быть её дочерью, а не Лиралей. Если Лина куда-то шла, то она всегда хотела, чтобы Лиралей была рядом с ней. Лучшие подруги, не разлей вода. Но всё это — лишь до поры до времени.  
  
Дело в том, что чем более уверенной в себе становилась Лиралей, чем больше она позволяла себе общаться с другими людьми, тем чаще Лина срывалась на неё по самым разным поводам. Они проводили слишком мало времени вместе. Они проводили слишком много времени вместе. Лиралей много болтала. Лиралей была слишком молчаливой и хмурой. В конце концов, Лиралей стала якобы похожа на Рилай. Поворотный момент произошёл, когда у Лиралей появилось новое увлечение — панк-рок.  
  
Ей исполнилось шестнадцать. Она начала намеренно рвать футболки и джинсы, чтобы скреплять рваные места булавками. Она предпочитала проводить время в клубе «100 Крипов» вместо школы, а если и приходила в школу, то непременно с кем-то дралась. Она много ругалась с матерью и соседями, которым не нравился громкий звук электрогитары. И Лина оказалась не на её стороне. Их взгляды давно уже расходились из-за того, что душа Ветрокрылой совсем не лежала к радиантскому укладу жизни, а Лина безропотно верила в идеалы государства. Резкие изменения во внешности и поведении подруги вызвали в Лине ещё большее отторжение; мало-помалу все их разногласия вкупе с проблематичным отношением Лины к своей сестре привели к разрыву «рыжего союза».  
  
На момент расставания Лина активно агитировала за действующую власть Радианта, терпеть не могла панк-рок и родственные ему жанры и язвительно высказывалась в В этом свете Лиралей казалось странным, даже нелепым, что спустя годы она должна была вновь пересечься с Линой в такой ситуации — в двух разных группах на одной сцене.  
  
_«Панки — отвратительные? На себя посмотри»._  
  
Третьего сентября Таверна была весь день закрыта для посещения. Открытие дверей должно было произойти в семь часов вечера, а до тех пор в клуб могла попасть только группа Чистый Урон вместе с организаторами концерта и техническим персоналом. И вместе с разогревающей группой Кристалис. Но об этом дополнении охранник Акс не знал и знать не хотел. По этой причине весь состав Кристалис, прибывший в клуб за два часа до открытия, застрял на входе. Уже на протяжении получаса Каэль и Мортред стояли напротив стола, за которым сидел Акс, и пытались его переубедить. Каэль был одет в уже знакомый всем костюм с клетчатыми штанами и такое же клетчатое фланелевое пальто и весь сиял роскошью; Мортред создавала контраст ему, предпочтя скромную и простую одежду тёмных тонов без украшений. «Солнце и луна андеграунда», действительно. Но в борьбе с Аксом они ничем друг от друга не отличались — оба были холодными, настойчивыми и до тошноты терпеливыми.  
  
— Ваши пропуски недействительны! — заявил Акс, наверное, уже в десятый раз, и сердито поглядел на Инвокера.  
  
Инвокер хмуро ответил ему:  
  
— Слушай, Акс, не наша вина, что те, кто делал пропуски, поставили неправильную дату. Посмотри на афишу — она прямо позади тебя, если ты не в курсе — и увидишь, что там написано: «19:30 — Кристалис, 20:15 — Чистый Урон».  
  
Акс обернулся, посмотрел на афишу пустым взглядом и, совершенно не изменившись в лице, сказал Инвокеру:  
  
— Ну, а как ты докажешь, что вы все из Кристалис?  
  
— У нас это на пропусках написано, — ледяным голосом произнесла Мортред.  
  
— Так пропуски-то недействительные! — гаркнул Акс.  
  
Лиралей надоело за этим наблюдать: у неё не было столько терпения, чтобы позволить им и дальше разговаривать с упёртым тупицей. Она пролезла вперёд Каэля и Мортред и, ударив по столу, разразилась гневной тирадой:  
  
— Слушай, идиот краснорожий, если сейчас же не пустишь нас, то я тебе таких люлей!..  
  
Но договорить ей не удалось, потому что Инвокер и Фантом молча схватили её и оттащили назад, чтобы продолжить «мирные переговоры». Ветрокрылая раздражённо прошипела что-то и хотела снова броситься вперёд, но теперь её остановили Ланая и Рубик.  
  
— Не стоит, — коротко произнёс Рубик.  
  
— Так он нас точно не пустит, — покачала головой Ланая со строгим взглядом; из-за странного грима в виде тёмно-розовых треугольников под глазами её взгляд показался Лиралей не просто строгим, но даже угрожающим.  
  
— Да вы чего как терпилы какие-то! — взъелась она. — Давайте все дружно набьём ему морду!  
  
Она устремилась к столу в третий раз, но Рубик и Ланая предвидели это и уже крепко держали её за плечи.  
  
— Блин!.. — плюнула она и вдруг воскликнула с возмущением: — А где, чёрт возьми, Антимаг?! Почему он опаздывает?!  
  
Все на мгновение повернули головы на неё.  
  
— Он же не играет в группе, — с недоумением произнесла Ланая.  
  
— Ой, точно… — осеклась Лиралей, но через секунду снова возмутилась: — Всё равно, он должен быть здесь!  
  
— Да что с тобой, Лира? — удивлённо спросил Рубик. — Почему ты так злишься?  
  
— Да этот Акс такой тупой! — прорычала Ветрокрылая. — Он провоцирует меня, я просто не могу сдержаться!  
  
Словно в подтверждение её словам, Акс вскочил из-за стола и крикнул:  
  
— Давай, иди к Аксу! Дерись, если можешь!  
  
И неизвестно, что произошло бы после этого, если бы не прибежал Даззл. Он быстро что-то прошептал на ухо Аксу, и тот, насупившись, обратился к Инвокеру:  
  
— Акс ошибся и просит прощения. Вы можете пройти в клуб.  
  
— А чё, сразу так нельзя было?! — закричала Лиралей, и Рубик с Ланаей немедленно потащили её за собой, чтобы она не сорвалась по дороге на нерадивого охранника.  
  
Как ни странно, она сразу успокоилась, стоило только Аксу пропасть из поля её зрения. Но, когда она вошла в зал, у неё появилась другая причина для злости. По всему помещению разлетались шумы от музыкальных инструментов, по сцене ходили туда-сюда несколько человек, и среди них была…  
  
_«Лина!»_  
  
Лиралей протяжно выдохнула и решила не обращать внимания. Плевать на Лину и всю её группу, нельзя было портить себе настрой. И вообще, месть — это блюдо, которое подают холодным. Кстати говоря, в зале было холодно, и дрожащая в футболке и рваных джинсах Лиралей с завистью посмотрела на Каэля, который завернулся в несколько слоёв одежды, словно капуста. Она понадеялась на то, что-либо привыкнет к этой температуре, либо согреется во время выступления. Вместе со всеми она подошла к сцене; Рубик сразу подбежал к Энигме, а Мортред пожала руку Медузе. Лайон отвлёкся от своей гитары и, отставив её в сторону, подошёл к Каэлю.  
  
— Так это вы — те загадочные Кристалис? — осведомился он, по очереди посмотрев на каждого участника группы.  
  
— Это мы, — кратко подтвердила Ланая.  
  
— Чего играть будете? — поинтересовался Лайон с лёгким снисхождением.  
  
— Лучшее, на что мы способны, — ответил Каэль.  
  
— Ну, приветики, Кристалисы! — влезла Лина, подскочив к Лайону; на ней было короткое красное платье с тонким ремешком на поясе и чёрные колготки, а из волос торчали большие заколки в виде цветов. — Поздновато вы пришли. Но ничего, зато мы успели как раз всё проверить и настроить.  
  
Смерив Лиралей подозрительным взглядом, она добавила:  
  
— Страшно вам, наверное?  
  
Ветрокрылая с хмурым видом промолчала. На этот вопрос ответил Инвокер в своей обычной манере:  
  
— Пусть даже это и первое официальное выступление для группы, для меня оно — одно из множества, поэтому я ничего не боюсь.  
  
— Какой уверенный и очаровательный юноша! — засмеялась Лина и, снова бросив взгляд на Лиралей, обратилась ко всей группе: — Смотрите, не подведите! Развлеките наших фанатов, как следует!  
  
С этими словами она развернулась и ушла, уводя за собой Лайона и Энигму с Медузой. «Кристалисы» остались одни на сцене.  
  
«Не подвести? Да мы переиграем их так, что им придётся беспокоиться о своей популярности!» — фыркнула про себя Лиралей.  
  
Высказать это вслух она не могла, поскольку другие решительно не принимали её настрой. Они поддерживали стремление к победе, но не поддерживали враждебность по отношению к Чистому Урону.  
  
— Они уже всё под себя настроили и попросили много не менять, — вздохнула Мортред, подойдя к микшеру.  
  
— Ну, думаю, мой синтезатор здесь никому не помешает, — сказала Ланая, поставив на пол кейс с инструментом.  
  
Мортред бросилась помогать ей с установкой и подключением, а Каэля тем временем отозвал в сторону один из организаторов мероприятия, чтобы обсудить детали. Лиралей вздохнула и решила сначала разобраться с дрелью. Никакого специального подключения она, конечно, не требовала, да и звук был достаточно громким, но куда её лучше положить, чтобы потом можно было без труда схватить в нужный момент и ворваться в песню? Немного подумав, она оставила инструмент на полу неподалёку от барабанной установки и предупредила Мортред, чтобы та не запнулась об провод. После этого она подключила гитару для проверки; в этом деле к ней присоединился Рубик.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — негромко поинтересовался он, заметив молчаливость подруги.  
  
— Да, всё отлично! — нарочито бодро произнесла Лиралей, но так резко ударила по струнам, что её маскировка сразу же посыпалась.  
  
Рубик покачал головой и, подойдя ближе, мягко похлопал её по плечу.  
  
— Это из-за неё? — понимающе спросил он.  
  
— Ага, — бесцветно ответила Ветрокрылая. — Но я не хочу сейчас это обсуждать. Ты и так знаешь всю историю.  
  
— Понял тебя, — кивнул Рубик. — Но, если что, я на твоей стороне. И я думаю, что мы переиграем Энигму и Лайона, если сейчас немного р-р-р-разомнёмся!  
  
С этими словами он толкнул её локтем в бок, и Лиралей захихикала.  
  
— Да, ты прав! — согласилась она, несколько приободрившись. — Но прежде чем думать о союзе со мной, ты должен переиграть меня!  
  
— Ах, вот как! — с притворным возмущением воскликнул Рубик, схватившись за гриф гитары.  
  
И так они начали соревноваться в гитарном мастерстве, как делали уже бесчисленное множество раз.

* * *

Пока Лиралей и Рубик разыгрывались, Ланая стояла над синтезатором и чувствовала, как у неё подкашиваются ноги. И дело было совсем не в волнении. У неё резко испортилось самочувствие, и она быстро связала это с начавшимися накануне месячными. Теперь она досадовала на то, что не могла разделить энтузиазм остальной группы, и пыталась всеми силами держаться и не подавать виду. Она медленно подошла к краю сцены и села на пол, свесив ноги вниз, в надежде, что ей станет легче, но боль в животе и слабость в конечностях даже не думали уходить. Хотя боль не была настолько сильной, на ум почему-то просились ассоциации с невидимым маньяком, режущим её изнутри ножом.  
  
«Ну, нет же, вполне терпимые ощущения, только стоять тяжеловато», — думала она. «Нужно просто пережить это. Не повезло, конечно, но у всех женщин такое бывает…»  
  
Будучи занятой самовнушением, Ланая не заметила, как Инвокер подошёл, чтобы отрегулировать под себя микрофонную стойку, и вздрогнула, когда услышала его голос.  
  
— Всё в порядке, Ланая? — спросил он.  
  
— Да, просто захотелось посидеть, — ответила Темплар.  
  
Инвокер смерил её недоверчивым взглядом и опустился на корточки рядом с ней. С его стороны это действие выглядело странным, слишком непринуждённым для него: Ланая ожидала, что он продолжит говорить с ней с высоты своего роста.  
  
— Если ты плохо себя чувствуешь, то не надо скрывать это, — сказал Каэль.  
  
— Ладно, мне и правда нехорошо, — небрежно произнесла Ланая и тут же добавила: — Но не настолько, чтобы это помешало концерту!  
  
— Но твой вид говорит мне об обратном, — парировал Каэль.  
  
Ланая тяжело вздохнула, не зная, как ему возразить. Тут она почувствовала, как на её плечо легла чья-то рука. Они с Каэлем одновременно подняли головы и увидели Мортред.  
  
— Что происходит? — осторожно поинтересовалась она.  
  
— Ничего, сидим, разговариваем… — виновато пробормотала Ланая; она не могла солгать Мортред с такой же лёгкостью, как Каэлю.  
  
— Она врёт, — тут же заявил Каэль и, обратившись к Ланае, добавил: — Остальное рассказывай сама.  
  
«Ну, спасибо!» — подумала Ланая, задетая его ябедничеством.  
  
С другой стороны, он был прав: не стоило врать о такой проблеме. Но Ланая не была уверена, насколько её проблема вообще была проблемой. Ведь ей и правда не было настолько больно, чтобы вызывать доктора или отказываться от концерта. Или всё-таки больно, но она уже привыкла к этому? Нет, если бы она привыкла, она бы не валилась с ног… наверное. Сомнения и неловкость раздирали разум клавишницы, и ей стало ещё более неловко, когда их с Мортред взгляды встретились.  
  
Мортред с тревогой заметила:  
  
— Ты нормально себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Нет, — честно ответила Ланая.  
  
Мортред села за её спиной и, положив обе руки на её плечи, стала спрашивать:  
  
— Что с тобой? Может, тебе надо к врачу?  
  
— Нет, не надо, — замотала головой Ланая.  
  
— Знаешь, если тебе плохо, то Каэль может сыграть твои партии… — продолжала Мортред, будто не услышав её.  
  
— Но я абсолютно точно в состоянии играть! — в отчаянии воскликнула Ланая и резко поднялась на ноги, но тут же почувствовала головокружение и пошатнулась.  
  
И это не укрылось от глаз всей остальной группы. Мортред уже стояла рядом, приготовившись ловить её, а Лиралей подбежала с вопросом:  
  
— Ланая, у тебя что-то болит?!  
  
Следом за ней, конечно, появился и Рубик, и он тоже уставился на Ланаю вопросительным взглядом.  
  
«Мне не нравится, что они все так столпились вокруг меня…» — нервно подумала она.  
  
— Почему ты так уверена, что сможешь выступать, если плохо себя чувствуешь? — скептически произнёс Каэль, сложив руки.  
  
— Потому что я знаю причину своего состояния, и в этом нет ничего необычного, — устало ответила Ланая.  
  
— В чём же причина? — незамедлительно спросила Мортред.  
  
— Это хроническое заболевание? — испуганно предположил Рубик.  
  
«Да, хроническое заболевание половины человечества», — захотелось Ланае съязвить, но вместо этого она просто покачала головой и сказала:  
  
— Ребята, я ценю вашу заботу, но не нужно поднимать такой шум, ладно? Со мной всё нормально.  
  
С этими словами она развернулась и, не оглядываясь, торопливо зашагала прочь. Но скоро она обнаружила, что за ней тенью следовали Мортред и Лиралей; вместе с ней они молчаливо зашли в гримёрку и сели на диване по обе стороны от неё. Раздражённая своей слабостью, Ланая хотела запротестовать, сказать им уходить, но, посмотрев на Мортред, опомнилась: ей не хотелось отталкивать возлюбленную недоверием и раздражительностью. С вопрошающим взглядом она протянула к ней руки, и Мортред обняла её в ответ. Уткнувшись в её плечо, Ланая буквально обмякла всем телом.  
  
— Так, а теперь выкладывай, что с тобой, — мягко, но требовательно произнесла Мортред, медленно поглаживая Ланаю по спине.  
  
Ланая обречённо вздохнула и еле слышно сказала:  
  
— Болит всё из-за месячных.  
  
— Мне сгонять за обезболом? — тут же вызвалась Лиралей.  
  
— Да, если тебе не трудно… — ответила Ланая.  
  
— Не трудно! — перебила её Ветрокрылая и, вскочив с дивана, заявила: — Одна нога здесь, другая — там!  
  
Спустя пару секунд дверь за ней громко захлопнулась. Мортред тем временем прижалась губами ко лбу Ланаи, а затем уткнулась носом в её волосы, при этом не выпуская её из объятий.  
  
— Эй, ну почему ты сразу не сказала?.. — огорчённо спросила она.  
  
Ланая ощутила от этого укол совести и будто в знак извинения крепче обняла её.  
  
— Мне было неудобно говорить об этом, — сказала она.  
  
— Говорить об этом в присутствии мужчин? — уточнила Мортред.  
  
— В общем, да, — со вздохом согласилась Ланая. — Ещё и все так собрались, стали расспрашивать, а мне не хотелось сеять панику…  
  
— Я тебя понимаю, — успокаивающе произнесла Мортред. — Но вообще-то ты всегда можешь сказать мне. Пожалуйста, не надо игнорировать боль, тем более такую сильную.  
  
— Я бы не сказала, что она очень сильная, — возразила Ланая.  
  
— Ну да, зато с ног валит отлично, — фыркнула Мортред, и Ланая невольно засмеялась вместе с ней. Мортред продолжила: — Знаешь, я думаю, что не стоит бояться наших парней. Во-первых, они не такие глупые, чтобы шутить на эту тему, а во-вторых, если я всё-таки ошибаюсь в них… мы втроём, вместе с Лиралей, в состоянии их осадить, не находишь?  
  
— Да, наверное, ты права, — кивнула Ланая. — Но я в целом привыкла не говорить о многих вещах.  
  
— А я заметила, что ты любишь всякие секретики, — упрекнула её Мортред, потрепав по волосам. Затем она отстранилась и спросила: — Не хочешь прилечь?  
  
— Не откажусь, — сказала Ланая.  
  
Тогда Мортред отодвинулась и хотела встать с дивана, но Ланая вцепилась в неё, с лёгким испугом спросив:  
  
— Ты куда?  
  
— Так я тебе… место освобождаю… — растерянно ответила Мортред.  
  
— А может… останешься?.. — попросила Ланая, опустив взгляд.  
  
— Э-э-э… а-а-а… хорошо! — с некоторой заминкой согласилась Мортред и скорее села обратно.  
  
Ланая легла головой на её колени и сразу почувствовала тепло её рук. Она расслабленно закрыла глаза; пусть ей ещё не стало лучше, но скользящие по её коже пальцы Мортред временно заглушали боль и волнение.  
  
— Кстати, я читала твою недавнюю статью, — вспомнила Ланая. — Ту, где ты рассуждала о доминировании синтезаторов в современной музыке.  
  
— Да? И как тебе? — поинтересовалась Мортред.  
  
— Всё в точку написано, как и обычно, — ответила Ланая. — Но меня смутила та часть, где ты говоришь, что группы из четырёх и более человек — пережиток прошлого на фоне новых коллективов, состоящих лишь из вокалиста и клавишника…  
  
— Эх, я так и знала, что эта часть вызовет вопросы, — усмехнулась Мортред.  
  
— Нет, это похоже на правду, я тоже о таком думала, — поспешила добавить Ланая, — но не боишься ли ты, что такое смелое заявление может стать для нас самоисполняющимся пророчеством? Да, возможно, лейблы начали обращать больше внимания на электропоп-дуэты, но и группы с большим количеством участников всё ещё популярны у публики.  
  
— Лично я ничего не боюсь, — уверенно сказала Мортред. — Заметь, я не писала, что обычные группы совсем исчезнут или не будут пользоваться успехом. Я лишь отметила спад популярности данного формата объединения среди молодых музыкантов; слова «пережиток прошлого» написаны как раз с их точки зрения. А что будет дальше — никто не знает, можно лишь гадать. Но если мои прогнозы верны…  
  
Тут Мортред пощекотала Ланаю за ухом, и та заёрзала и подняла голову.  
  
— Если прогнозы верны, то что тогда? — спросила она, глядя на Мортред.  
  
— Тогда мы с тобой создадим свою группу нового поколения, — закончила Мортред с хитрой улыбкой.  
  
— И не жалко тебе бросать остальных ребят на произвол судьбы?  
  
— Пф-ф-ф, какой ещё произвол судьбы? — отмахнулась Мортред. — Смотри: из Лиралей и Рубика тоже получится такой дуэт, они обязательно придумают что-нибудь классное и попадут на передачу «Вершина популярности». А вот Каэль… Каэль будет круче и современнее всех нас: он создаст группу из одного человека.  
  
— Да-а-а, это на него похоже! — согласилась Ланая со смехом. — Но как же Магина?  
  
— А Магина так и останется его фанатом, — сказала Мортред. — Но потом Каэль заметит в нём нераскрытый потенциал и уговорит его вступить в группу. И они будут вместе играть какой-нибудь, м-м-м… ироничный оккультный индастриал!  
  
— Ха-ха! Мне нравятся твои предсказания! — Ланая весело подскочила на месте и снова села рядом с Мортред. — Можешь побольше таких сделать?  
  
— Мне понадобится печенье с бумажками, — усмехнулась Мортред.  
  
— Я тебе его куплю, — пообещала Ланая, положив ладони на щёки Мортред.  
  
Они обе улыбнулись и подались вперёд, чтобы ласково потереться носами. Затем Мортред обняла Ланаю за шею и нежно поцеловала её в губы. Ланая со рвением ответила на этот поцелуй, но после него ощутила головокружение, и Мортред, заметив её состояние, поспешила встать и уложить её на диван, несмотря на вялые протесты.  
  
— Я сейчас схожу, проверю, не пришла ли Лиралей, и сразу к тебе, — пообещала она.  
  
— Ла-а-адно, — недоверчиво протянула Ланая, скрестив руки.  
  
— Честно-честно! — добавила Мортред.  
  
Перед тем, как уйти, она наклонилась к Ланае и, запустив руку в её волосы, поцеловала её в щёку.

 

* * *

Инвокер озадаченно посмотрел на Антимага, вошедшего в зал спустя несколько минут после того, как Лиралей пулей вылетела в коридор. Он осознал, что не виделся с ним с самой пятницы; мизерный срок, но всё же он успел заскучать по господину Красному Ирокезу. Он также отметил, что на этот раз Магина выглядел немного иначе, чем обычно. Кое-что изменилось в его одежде: на нём была чёрная футболка с ярко-красной надписью «DESTROY», пересекавшей всю грудь. У Антимага в принципе было не очень много вещей, поэтому Инвокеру и бросился в глаза предмет одежды, прежде им не виденный. Интересно, Магина просто не надевал её раньше или купил специально перед концертом?.. Инвокер надеялся на первый вариант, потому что второй неожиданно вызывал у него беспокойство. Ладно, не так уж и неожиданно: он вообще много беспокоился об Антимаге, по поводу и без повода. Вот и теперь задумался о том, как же бедный продавец музыкального магазина будет жить всю следующую неделю, если он потратил зарплату на походы к адвокату и новую одежду. Тьфу.  
  
Инвокер потряс головой и поинтересовался:  
  
— Как ты прошёл в клуб? И почему так рано?  
  
— Как это почему? Я пришёл поддержать вас и тебя в частности! — бодро ответил Магина.  
  
— Как трогательно, — прокомментировал Инвокер, впрочем, без сарказма: он действительно был тронут.  
  
А Магина продолжил:  
  
— Когда я пришёл сюда, Лиралей как раз выходила и сказала Аксу, будто я её брат.  
  
Каэль приподнял брови.  
  
— И что, его это убедило?  
  
— Не-а, — покачал головой Антимаг. — То есть, он поверил, что я её брат, потому что и я, и она хотели его избить, но это не было основанием для входа в клуб.  
  
— А как ты всё-таки попал сюда?  
  
— Я использовал свои тайные способности, пока Акс отвлёкся на мою «сестру», — усмехнулся Магина.  
  
Инвокер тоже усмехнулся.  
  
— Значит, Антимаг колдует, пока никто не видит?  
  
— Нет, — скривился Антимаг. — Нет-нет-нет! Никакой магии, только ловкость ног!  
  
Инвокер тут же пожалел о своей шутке и решил впредь быть осторожнее со словом «магия» и всеми его синонимами. Он задел Магину своим высказыванием! И это задевало его самого! Почему, почему он не мог быть, как Рубик, который сейчас беззаботно смеялся в стороне?.. Стоп, почему это Рубик смеялся? И почему Каэль так неосторожно позабыл о его присутствии? Неосторожно? А что такого было в том, что он стал свидетелем их с Антимагом разговора?.. На этом вопросе Каэль с досадой закрыл лицо рукой, осознав, что стал слишком остро реагировать на всё, связанное с Антимагом.  
  
— Привет, Рубик! — поздоровался Магина, когда басист подошёл к нему ближе. — А где остальные?  
  
— Ланае нездоровится, Мортред сейчас с ней, — стал объяснять Рубик, — а Лиралей пошла в аптеку.  
  
— Боже мой! — ужаснулся Магина. — Надеюсь, там ничего серьёзного, и Ланае станет лучше!  
  
— Ну, а если не станет, то я сыграю её партии, — дополнил Каэль.  
  
— Ага, а за барабанами кто будет? — фыркнул Магина.  
  
— В каком смысле?! — хором воскликнули Каэль и Рубик.  
  
— В прямом! — невозмутимо произнёс Магина. — Кто будет играть вместо Мортред?  
  
— Позволь спросить: с чего ты взял, что она не будет играть? — с недоумением поинтересовался Каэль.  
  
— Я не знаю… — тут же стушевался Магина. — Просто на её месте я бы хотел в такой момент позаботиться о любимом человеке, тем более, если ему или ей стало очень плохо.  
  
— Правда?.. — зачем-то переспросил Каэль, чувствуя, как где-то внутри него зарождалась уже знакомая приятная дрожь.  
  
Его очень зацепило уточнение, которое сделал Антимаг.  _«Ему или ей»._  Какой изящный способ выйти из шкафа! Каэль покосился на Рубика, ожидая от него какой-то реакции, но он то ли не придал этому значения, то ли и так уже знал. Странно. Но, в случае, если это не была оговорка, у Каэля появилась более определённая надежда на взаимность со стороны Антимага…  
  
— И чего это вы тут нас обсуждаете, а, сплетники? — послышался голос Мортред: она только что вышла из-за кулис.  
  
— Привет, Мортред! Как там Ланая? — сразу же поинтересовался Магина.  
  
— Привет, Магина! Она пока отдыхает, — ответила Мортред. — Ждём, когда Лиралей принесёт обезболивающее.  
  
— Кто-то вспоминал меня?! — послышался оклик с другого конца зала, и все повернули головы в сторону выхода: оттуда, сломя голову, бежала Лиралей.  
  
Когда она оказалась у сцены, Инвокер ожидал, что она либо резко затормозит, либо свернёт к ступенькам, но вместо этого она высоко подпрыгнула и так аккуратно приземлилась на сцене, что Каэль уставился на неё с нескрываемым удивлением, а Магина громко присвистнул.  
  
Лиралей подошла к Мортред и преподнесла ей коробочку со словами:  
  
— Дело сделано!  
  
— Хорошо сыграно! — похвалила её Мортред с улыбкой и снова скрылась за сценой.  
  
Как только она ушла, Магина подскочил к Лиралей с восхищённым возгласом:  
  
— Ого, сестрица! Вот это прыжки!  
  
— Хе-хе, мне любой забор — не помеха! — гордо ответила Лиралей. — Думаешь, как я сбежала из Радианта?  
  
— Да быть не может! — с неверием воскликнул Магина. — Или… ты серьёзно?  
  
— Конечно, нет! — засмеялась Лиралей. — К сожалению, я пока не настолько высоко прыгаю. Мне пришлось прятаться в багаже у одного водителя со специальным разрешением.  
  
— А я вот через подкоп лез, — поделился Магина.  
  
— Я тоже! — присоединился Рубик. — Пришлось доехать до самой северной окраины Турстаркури, чтобы незаметно пролезть!  
  
— Ого! — поразился Магина. — Выходит, мы с тобой с одного и того же подкопа?  
  
— Похоже на то!  
  
Рубик захохотал и поднял ладонь перед Магиной; тот незамедлительно дал пять. Каэль оказался единственным из присутствовавших, у кого не было такого опыта, поэтому он выпал из разговора, сев в сторонке со своими мыслями.  
  
Опомнился он только тогда, когда его окликнули:  
  
— Э-э-э, простите, Каэль?..  
  
— Да? — отозвался он, повернув голову.  
  
Перед ним стоял низкий смуглый светотехник Таверны, с виду — обыкновенный крип. И он напомнил Каэлю:  
  
— У Вас, кажись, были какие-то пожелания по поводу освещения…  
  
— А, точно! — оживился Каэль и встал со своего места. — Ничего сверхъестественного, сейчас я Вам всё расскажу…  
  
Вместе со светотехником они отошли подальше от сцены, и Каэль стал объяснять, что он хотел видеть. В общем и целом его требования сводились к тому, что у трёх из пяти песен была своя цветовая гамма: «Торнадо» — переход от синего к фиолетовому и розовому, «ЭМП» — полностью розовый, «Небесное инферно» — розовый, переходящий в красный, а затем в оранжевый, словно бы разгорающееся пламя. Для кавера он не дал никаких специальных рекомендаций, а на «Прерванное заклинание» попросил «как можно меньше ухищрений». Для верности он дал технику листочек со всей этой информацией: всё-таки человеческая память была несовершенна, да и светотехник своим усиленным киванием к месту и не к месту произвёл на Каэля впечатление не самого надёжного в этом плане человека.  
  
Всё время, пока они говорили, Каэль краем глаза наблюдал за компанией на сцене: Магина, Лиралей и Рубик продолжали оживлённо болтать и смеяться, и в один момент Магина начал кривляться, явно кого-то пародируя. Видимо, настроение у него было хорошее. Когда техник ушёл, Каэль подошёл к сцене и снова поймал нить разговора.  
  
— Как?! Ты не слышал группу «Курьеры Света»?! — возмутилась Лиралей. — Хорошо, а что насчёт «Солнечных Вершин»? Или «Перезарядки»? Или «Брока и Эйтри»?  
  
— Ни одной из групп не слышал, — покачал главой Магина.  
  
Ветрокрылая картинно закатила глаза и издала протяжный вздох.  
  
— Ну, я же говорил, что я не бывал на концертах в Радианте! — стал оправдываться Магина.  
  
— Да ты такой же невежда, как и Рубик, — насупилась Лиралей.  
  
— Эй! — обиженно воскликнул Рубик.  
  
А Лиралей, не обратив на него внимания, продолжила:  
  
— Я, может, стояла у истоков радиантской новой волны, когда играла в этих группах, а вы даже их названий не помните!..  
  
Их беседа оборвалась, поскольку на этой фразе прибежал Даззл с предупреждением, что двери клуба вот-вот откроются, а снаружи уже столпились посетители. Услышав это, Рубик и Лиралей всполошились, подняли свои гитары на подставки и побежали в гримёрку; Магина же пожал плечами и пошёл за ними, но на полпути резко остановился и обернулся.  
  
Каэль неторопливо приблизился к нему и с пониманием произнёс:  
  
— Да, на твоём месте у меня бы тоже возник такой порыв.  
  
— Я просто так хорошо разговорился с ребятами, что забыл, что мне с вами нельзя, — огорчённо вздохнул Магина.  
  
— Ничего, зато ты можешь занять место в первом ряду, — ободрил его Каэль.  
  
— Да, так и сделаю! — радостно кивнул Антимаг.  
  
Некоторое время они стояли и смотрели друг на друга, улыбаясь и не зная, куда деваться, а затем Антимаг неловко произнёс:  
  
— Ну, что ж, я, пожалуй, пойду…  
  
— Правильно, не теряй времени, — поддержал его Каэль.  
  
При этом никто из них не сдвинулся с места: Каэль ждал, что Антимаг уйдёт первым, и хотел сначала проводить его взглядом, а потом уже отправиться к группе, но Антимаг топтался на месте, будто хотел сказать что-то ещё.  
  
«Да что такое?!» — чуть не сорвался Каэль, но в следующий миг получил свой ответ.  
  
Магина обнял его за плечи — не слишком крепко, скорее даже робко и скромно, будто опасаясь реакции — и тихо сказал на ухо:  
  
— Удачи, Каэль.  
  
На мгновение Каэль замер, растерянный, но совершенно счастливый. Он положил руки на спину Антимагу и ответил:  
  
— Спасибо, Магина.  
  
Спустя несколько секунд они отпустили друг друга и торопливо разошлись, каждый в своём направлении. И на этот раз Каэлю стоило большого труда избавиться от широченной улыбки на лице и нацепить свою обычную холодную маску перед тем, как войти в гримёрку.


	17. Сорок минут

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ориентируйтесь на звучание New Order, Joy Division, Click Click и Fad Gadget - где-то там, на пересечении множества стилей, должны быть Кристалис.  
> Песня, на которую они исполняют кавер: Holidays in the Sun.   
> В текстах в основном тупо зарифмованные реплики персонажей, потому что я стихи писать не умею. Как обычно, правки приветствуются. х_х

Просторная Таверна выглядела полупустой — народа было, может, даже меньше, чем на Тёмной Луне — но Лиралей всё равно заволновалась, выходя на сцену. Взяв гитару в руки, она почувствовала, что кончики её пальцев начали неметь, и стала судорожно сжимать и разжимать их.  
  
«Спокойно, спокойно, спокойно!» — внушала она себе, наблюдая за появлением остальной группы. «Если слишком париться, то ничего хорошего не выйдет!»  
  
Она окинула взглядом зрителей в зале и испытала облегчение, увидев в первых рядах несколько знакомых лиц: там стояли Бейн, Акаша, Невермор, Кробелус, Скитскур и, конечно же, Магина. Все они внимательно смотрели на сцену и, заметив Лиралей, замахали руками в знак поддержки. Неподалёку от них расположилась пара фотографов — значит, у Кристалис был шанс попасть в газеты? Неплохо! Остальная же публика выглядела пока незаинтересованной: кто-то сидел за барной стойкой, кто-то — за столиками, кто-то болтал со своими друзьями, кто-то просто стоял около сцены, иногда бросая вялые взгляды наверх. Были и те, кто знал Каэля и Мортред ещё с их предыдущей группы, но большая часть людей пришла на разогрев лишь из желания занять место получше перед выходом Чистого Урона.  
  
Когда всё было готово для выступления, Каэль очень коротко представил группу:  
  
— Добрый вечер, мы — Кристалис.  
  
Антимаг и другие знакомые тут же начали аплодировать, но из противоположной части зала послышались шепотки, среди которых Лиралей даже сквозь беруши чётко различила «скорее бы уже они ушли». Ей стало так досадно от этого, что она и думать забыла о своём волнении и решила, что этим унылым лицам срочно нужно задать жару.  
  
— Да лохи вы! — прокричал какой-то мужчина. — Где Истребление?!  
  
За этим последовал одобрительный гул вокруг него.  
  
— Это кто там свой жалкий рот открыл?! — крикнул в ответ Антимаг, оборачиваясь и ища глазами наглого зрителя, но Лиралей вовремя зашипела на него:  
  
— Не лезь ты, мы сейчас уже начнём!  
  
И точно: за следующие несколько секунд сцену залил голубой свет, а остальной клуб утонул во тьме. Вступительные аккорды Ланаи приглушили недовольную болтовню, а когда к Ланае присоединилась Мортред, Лиралей больше не слышала ни одного слова.  
  
В этой песне, «Торнадо», у неё была ведущая партия, перекликавшаяся с партией Рубика. Вместе они создавали сложную, извилистую мелодию, и им аккомпанировали лихорадочные ударные, иногда — потусторонние клавишные. В целом, музыка отдалённо напоминала что-то из репертуара Kaya Division. Изначально партию для гитары, как и для всех остальных инструментов, написал Инвокер, но Лиралей посмотрела на это и сразу поняла, что Инвокер либо недооценивал её умения, либо имел какое-то предубеждение против гитар: слишком мало, слишком просто. В мгновение ока она всё переделала и так грамотно скрестила с басовой линией, что Каэль не нашёл, к чему придраться в новой версии.  
  
Пусть зрителям недоставало энтузиазма, Лиралей не могла не выложиться на максимум: ей очень нравилось играть эту песню. Пальцы запросто скользили по грифу, а медиатор стучал по струнам и извлекал нужные звуки ещё до того, как Лиралей успевала их вспомнить. Она слышала холодный и беспощадный голос Каэля, но почти не обращала на него внимания, сосредоточившись, в первую очередь, на своей игре и на игре Рубика — они ориентировались друг на друга, чтобы не сбиться.  
  
В один момент, когда она позволила себе отвлечься, она посмотрела на левую сторону зала и тут же пожалела об этом: все стояли и даже не могли для приличия немного подёргаться под музыку, пока группа старалась для них! Но, переведя взгляд в правую сторону, она увидела, что их знакомые во главе с Антимагом так активно двигались, что привлекли к себе ещё несколько человек, на лицах которых сияли улыбки. Один из фотографов нацелил камеру на Лиралей — или же ей так показалось. Но на всякий случай она застыла на пару секунд, уставившись прямо в объектив, а потом спохватилась, услышав звуки бас-гитары, и продолжила играть.  
  
Между тем, у неё в голове сидела одна мысль, одно воспоминание, и имя этому воспоминанию было Мэл. Она обещала прийти на концерт, но Лиралей, сколько ни вглядывалась в толпу, не могла найти знакомую светлую макушку.  
  
«Забыла она, что ли…» — огорчилась Лиралей.  
  
Пусть она и не воспринимала знакомство с этой девушкой как что-то серьёзное и многообещающее, оно всё-таки было приятным, и ей хотелось пересечься вновь с любительницей странных фильмов. На работе они, к сожалению, совсем не виделись, потому что у них был разный график. И только Лиралей махнула рукой на поиски Мэл, как вдруг её взгляд зацепился за две невысокие фигуры в углу у барной стойки. Несмотря на то, что они были далеко, у Лиралей не было сомнений: это Мэл с кем-то целовалась.  
  
Первым, что ощутила Лиралей, было, конечно, предательство. Затем — опасение, что она провела ночь… точнее, день с «женатой». В конце концов — досада и обида.  
  
«Ну и ладно! Не особо и хотелось мне тебя видеть!» — вспылила она, напряжённо перебирая пальцами по струнам: как раз настало время соло.  
  
Она опустила голову, уставившись на звукосниматели; возмущение так и бушевало в ней. С другой стороны, разве между ней и этой едва знакомой девушкой была какая-то договорённость? Их связывали обязательства? И разве сама Лиралей дала Мэл понять, что была не против познакомиться лучше? Нет, нет и ещё раз нет. Следовательно, у Лиралей не было никакого права открыто злиться на Мэл. Если говорить начистоту, она ожидала такого поворота событий уже после того, как Мэл не ответила на звонок. Просто не судьба, очередная случайная встреча, которую следовало отпустить.  
  
Ветрокрылая решила отвлечься и выбрала такой способ: она отыскала во втором ряду девушку, которая с явным интересом наблюдала за музыкантами, и, подойдя к краю, посмотрела прямо ей в глаза и подмигнула. Сначала зрительница ничего не поняла, а когда поняла — растерялась и заулыбалась в ответ. То же самое Лиралей проделала с ещё одной девушкой, уже в первом ряду, а потом весело перебежала на другой конец сцены во время финального проигрыша и попыталась завлечь хмурых фанаток Чистого Урона (это было очевидно из их футболок с символикой группы), осыпав их воздушными поцелуями. Они лишь неловко повели плечами в ответ, но потом одна из них, поколебавшись, послала ответный поцелуй и засмеялась.  
  
«Наверное, меня обвинят в отсутствии профессионализма или ещё чём-то подобном», — подумала Лиралей, косясь на Каэля, который, в свою очередь, косился на неё, — «но я ведь просто общаюсь с публикой! Что тут такого?»  
  
Мысли её были не без лукавства: всё-таки она отдавала себе отчёт в том, что откровенно заигрывала со случайными людьми в клубе, и тут важно было не пересечь допустимую грань, сделать свои жесты безобидной частью шоу. В то же время она не понимала, так ли необходимо было проводить эту грань, если Кристалис ещё не стали популярной группой, да и неизвестно, что их ждало в будущем.  
  
Так что под конец песни, посмотрев на всех, с кем она взаимодействовала, она простодушно отметила:  
  
«Зато они нам аплодируют!»

 

* * *

Обезболивающее подействовало не сразу, но уже ко второй песне, «ЭМП», Ланая нормально себя чувствовала. Она предполагала, что для неё весь концерт сольётся в кашу, и во время первой песни действительно так и было: точно как и в прошлый раз, на фестивале, она скрылась за синтезатором и не замечала происходившего в зале из-за того, что была занята своим делом. Да и когда она поднимала голову, её взгляд неизменно врезался в спины Лиралей, Рубика и Каэля, очерченные мягкими тёмно-розовыми лучами.  
  
Поэтому во время коротких передышек она предпочитала наблюдать за Мортред. Та спокойно играла, прикрыв глаза, будто медитировала. Она была прекрасна в действии, она старалась, она вкладывала столько сил в развитие группы, она была, в конце концов, той, кто сделала это выступление возможным, и Ланае стало обидно от осознания, что как раз ей и достанется меньше всего внимания, ведь на сцене она находилась в тени остальных. Но, может быть, самой Мортред было так удобнее — она всё же не любила, когда к ней прилипали чужие любопытные глаза.  
  
На этой мысли Ланая поспешила отвернуться, потому что чуть не пропустила момент, когда ей нужно было вступать. А при вступлении она сделала ошибку, но смогла быстро вывернуть её в импровизацию и сделать вид, что так и было задумано. Сразу же на ум ей пришли поучительные фразы Инвокера о концентрации, и она с досадой уставилась на клавиши, боясь снова отвлечься.  
  
«Ну, так красиво ошибиться — это ещё надо уметь! Все пришедшие впервые слышат эту песню. Кроме нас самих и Магины никто даже не заметит эту ошибку».  
  
Эта мысль придала ей храбрости, и она рискнула ещё раз сделать только что придуманную вставку перед припевом. Она заметила, что Рубик обернулся, и улыбнулась ему; он показал ей большой палец в знак одобрения и тоже немного изменил свою партию, чтобы подстроиться под неё. Это было хорошей идеей. Затем Ланая услышала, как Каэль провозгласил:  
  
—  _Your well has run dry!_  
  
Окончательно осмелев, Ланая вновь покосилась на Мортред; к её удивлению, Мортред тоже смотрела в её сторону, и как только их взгляды пересеклись, она заулыбалась и попыталась исполнить какой-то трюк с палочками, но одна из них выскользнула из её пальцев и покатилась по полу. Ланая не успела даже подумать что-либо определённое — настолько быстро она отреагировала, что напугалась уже после того, как палочка прилетела обратно прямо в руку Мортред.  
  
— Спасибо! — прочитала Ланая по её губам.  
  
«Вот это удача!» — поразилась она и улыбнулась в ответ.  
  
Сердце всё ещё дрожало после такого неожиданного происшествия, которое могло испортить песню. Но она спасла положение! Поразительно!  
  
«Надеюсь, она не слишком испугалась», — с беспокойством подумала Ланая о Мортред.  
  
Но её девушка играла дальше, как ни в чём не бывало, и Ланая тоже с облегчением вздохнула. Они закончили «ЭМП» без происшествий. Всё это время люди — главным образом, в первых рядах — пританцовывали на месте, некоторые — с наслаждением, некоторые — с недоумением, а в конце группу ждали хлипкие разрозненные аплодисменты. Это можно было понять: они пришли ради энергичных, насыщенных гитарными риффами песен Чистого Урона и их обычных разогревающих групп, а тут услышали какое-то постпанк-диско.  
  
«Ну, ничего», — Ланая начала разминать пальцы перед следующей песней, — «у нас всё ещё впереди!»

* * *

Когда всё вокруг вдруг потемнело, а затем снова воспылало розовым, Мортред поняла, что настало время «Небесного инферно». Изначально Каэль не был доволен текстом, который она написала, но, перечитав ещё несколько раз и хорошенько подумав, он не стал ничего в нём менять. Мортред была благодарна ему за это. Данная песня явила собой новую форму их симбиоза, совершенно не похожую на предыдущий проект. Она была мрачнее, мелодичнее и просто лучше во всех смыслах.  
  
— _Где её тень — там мой метеор,_ — негромко и вкрадчиво вещал Каэль. —  _Плащ и кинжал, экзорт-векс-экзорт…_  
  
Он стоял на месте, раскинув руки в стороны и всем своим видом излучая величие, пока Мортред играла «крадущуюся» партию на хай-хэтах. Эта партия позволила ей немного отдохнуть после предыдущих песен, в которых бочки и малые барабаны порой словно бы стучали в груди вместо сердца. Здесь основное внимание смещалось на таинственную синтезаторную линию… но на этот раз Мортред воздержалась от рассматривания каждой детали в образе Ланаи и уж тем более не собиралась опять рисоваться перед ней. Надо же было так по-дурацки выронить палочку! А если бы Ланая не отреагировала сию же секунду?.. Мортред скорее отогнала эту мысль — незачем было мучить себя опасениями по поводу того, что не произошло.  
  
Она заметила, что в задних рядах несколько человек положили друг другу руки на плечи, образовав цепочку, и сонливо раскачивались из стороны в сторону. Она усмехнулась: думать, что Кристалис играли колыбельную, было ошибкой. Во время перехода она ударила четыре раза по крэшу, чем всполошила часть зрителей. Через пару тактов она проделала это снова, и Ланая перескочила на более высокие ноты. Сцену залил красный свет, постепенно переходящий в оранжевый, а Каэль вцепился в микрофонную стойку и выложил всю мощь своего певческого голоса на нескольких пафосных строчках припева.  
  
_— Как может быть всё таким реальным,  
когда ты горишь диким пламенем?_  
  
Правда Мортред скорее не услышала эти слова, а догадалась о том, что это были они, потому что собственные барабаны ей всё заглушили. Когда припев закончился, из зала донёсся восторженный гул.  
  
«Восхитительно!» — с удовлетворением отметила Мортред.  
  
На втором куплете песня снова перешла в «убаюкивающую» стадию, но в этот раз Каэль с микрофоном в одной руке подошёл к Ланае и другой рукой начал подыгрывать ей. Это не было запланированной, обязательной частью выступления — просто существовал вариант песни с такой вставкой. Фантом пришла в изумление от того, что он смог сымпровизировать одной левой, причём в буквальном смысле. Ещё на репетициях она заметила, что музыкальный дуэт Ланаи и Каэля выглядел завораживающе; из зала вид, наверное, был ещё лучше, поэтому она понадеялась на то, что фотографы не упустили этот момент.  
  
—  _Пироклазм бездны — наш враг сожжён,_  — продолжал Инвокер, пока его пальцы переступали с одной клавиши на другую, а Ланая аккомпанировала ему. —  _Быстрая смерть, экзорт-векс-экзорт…_  
  
С самого начала вся группа так хорошо играла, что Мортред ощутила себя невероятно комфортно за спинами коллег и не напрягалась лишний раз в своих партиях. А после «ЭМП» все её страхи — поломка аппаратуры, отключение электричества, потеря палочек и так далее — постепенно испарились, ведь рядом была Ланая Темплар, и Фантом поняла, что могла на неё положиться. Ланая действительно прилагала все усилия, чтобы концерт был отыгран на высшем уровне. Удивительная, просто фантастическая Отличница…  
  
Как ни странно, Инвокер тоже выполнил своё обещание о «грандиозном исполнении»: он вёл себя так, будто был фронтмэном обожаемого во всём мире коллектива. Возможно, это отталкивало кого-то из слушателей, не знакомых с ним, но для Фантом его манера выступления была надёжной опорой. Даже если Каэль волновался где-то внутри, он ничем не выдавал это снаружи и тем самым вселял в Мортред уверенность.  
  
В конце концов, после очередного припева и финальных аккордов, её не расстроила и смешанная реакция аудитории. В этот момент она осознала одну вещь более чётко, чем когда-либо: даже если сейчас их старания не оценили по достоинству, это не было концом света. Они не провалились. Всё было хорошо.

* * *

Кавер-версия известной песни была идеей Рубика. И Инвокер принял эту идею с неохотой. Кристалис собирались снова сыграть ту композицию, что была в их сет-листе для Тёмной Луны, но на предпоследнюю репетицию Инвокер ворвался с предложением поменять песню. Сначала было много шума и возмущения со всех сторон, но, когда он озвучил свой выбор, воцарилась тишина: все с непониманием уставились на него. Первой его поддержала Лиралей… потому что это была одна из её любимых песен. Затем согласились Ланая и Мортред: да, это был лёгкий для исполнения хит, который точно зацепит фанатов Чистого Урона. И, наконец, Рубик. Он был удивлён, приятно удивлён таким выбором, но совсем не ожидал его от Каэля.  
  
Что побудило его спеть незамысловатую панковскую песню?  
  
Разве она вписывалась в его высокие концепции?  
  
Почему он теперь сбросил с плеч тонкое пальто и бодро постукивал подошвой по полу, пока Лиралей играла вступительные аккорды?  
  
Рубик бросил взгляд на первые ряды, и ответ нашёлся сам собой. Антимаг стоял, разинув рот, будто не мог поверить своим глазам. Тот Антимаг, из-за которого Инвокер стал другим. Тот Антимаг, который не пришёл на последние две репетиции.  
  
Каэль притянул к себе микрофон картинно-соблазнительным жестом и заявил:  
  
—  _Не хочу каникулы под солнцем._  
  
После этого восторженными криками и рукоплесканиями разразилась не только отзывчивая «группа поддержки», но и те, кто до этого стоял в стороне, и Рубик едва не ошалел от такой бурной реакции. Сколько агрессивной радости! Но, как бы громко ни кричали фанаты Хекс Пистолс, в сердцах которых всё ещё не успокоилась боль от распада любимой группы, Рубик готов был поклясться, что голос Антимага всё равно был слышен сильнее всех.  
  
«Это всё — не совпадение», — убедился он, с многозначительной улыбкой посмотрев на Каэля, и в следующий миг, когда раздались звуки ударных, когда пальцы Лиралей стремительно проскользнули снизу вверх по грифу гитары, сам утонул в музыке.  
  
Играть песни Хекс Пистолс всегда было легко и приятно, поэтому Рубик совсем не напрягался и то и дело подскакивал или подходил к самому краю сцены, чтобы на пару с Лиралей выкрикнуть рефреном строчки из припева. Версия Кристалис отличалась от оригинала тем, что была более техно-ориентированной, а текст в исполнении Каэля приобрёл, помимо своей ироничности, ещё и мистическое очарование, присущее лишь его голосу. Это было странно, необычно и в то же время — хорошо, даже прекрасно: Каэль отошёл от своего эпического образа и начал коварно улыбаться, растягивать слова и склоняться над особо активными слушателями и слушательницами, чтобы через мгновение отпрянуть и в пару прыжков оказаться недосягаемым для них.  
  
Рубик много раз видел Каэля в действии на репетициях, но всё же не мог не восхищаться им теперь, когда они выступали по-настоящему. Его уверенность, его естественность и непринуждённость и в то же время — прежний дух грандиозности!.. Конечно, восхищение Рубика было не таким слепым, как раньше, и вместо болезненности в груди оно вызывало лёгкое и тёплое трепетание, которое, как он знал, ничего в себе не таит и быстро проходит.  
  
—  _…и они смотрят на меня!_  — хором прокричала толпа вместе с Инвокером последнюю строчку второго куплета.  
  
И вновь Мортред сильнее застучала по барабанам, а Лиралей ударила по струнам, переходя к припеву. Её гитара в дуэте с клавишами Ланаи звучала немного злобно и будто не от мира сего, но это и придавало изюминку, создавало впечатление: да, вот это — музыка Кристалис. Даже играя чужие песни, они могли оставаться узнаваемыми, и это в очередной раз напомнило Рубику о мудростях Энигмы.  
  
Зрители подпрыгивали, взмахивали кулаками и толкались в концертном угаре; казалось, что число тех, кто всё ещё стоял у бара поодаль или же безразлично взирал сверху на пока никому не известную группу, снизилось до минимума.  
  
_— Проклятая Стена!_  
  
Голос Инвокера разрезал гитарную и синтезаторную партию, словно острый камень, и тем самым ознаменовал близившийся конец песни — дальше следовала только повторяющаяся сбивчивая строчка «я должен, должен перелезть через Стену, я ничего не понимаю». И с ней Каэль обошёлся красиво — придал ей мягкое, почти извиняющееся звучание; при этом с губ его не сходила всё та же коварная улыбка, словно бы он был вежливым лишь до поры до времени и в любой момент мог расправиться с воображаемыми Смотрителями.  
  
«Интересно, и что его фанат думает по этому поводу?» — мысленно усмехнулся Рубик, вынырнув из мира звуков.  
  
А Магина, не скрывая своей радости, прилип к самому краю сцены, и вышло так, что он оказался у ног Рубика. Рубик посмотрел вниз, их с «фанатом» взгляды встретились, и он вдруг подмигнул ему — безо всякой идеи, в порыве веселья. Антимаг в ответ одобрительно закивал, улыбаясь во весь рот и не прекращая танцевать. Рубик не мог не засмеяться, наблюдая за ним — даже его прежнее недоверие к Антимагу, казалось бы, окончательно испарилось в этот момент единения публики с исполнителями.  
  
И вот Каэль подвёл итог песни фразой:  
  
—  _Пожалуйста, не ждите меня._  
  
Все инструменты постепенно утихли, Рубик сделал последний удар по струнам, и со всего зала послышались аплодисменты — не такие сдержанные и вежливые, как раньше, но уже более оживлённые и где-то даже с радостным свистом. Антимаг и вовсе схватил стоявших рядом с ним Бейна и Кробелус за руки и начал скандировать:  
  
— Кри-ста-лис! Кри-ста-лис!  
  
Они охотно поддержали его, и к ним скоро присоединились ещё как минимум десять человек. Каэль с важным видом начал раскланиваться, а Лиралей подбежала к тому краю сцены, где началось это действо, и запустила руки в толпу с криком:  
  
— Спасибо, что пришли!  
  
В ответ послышался женский смех, и некоторые из стоявших в первом ряду тоже протянули руки к Лиралей. Она выглядела счастливой, и Рубик, немного подумав, ринулся вместе с ней бродить руками по вытянутым вверх ладоням. Продлилось это, правда, недолго, поскольку пора было приступать к следующей песне…

 

* * *

— Итак, — обратился Каэль к публике, — наша последняя песня на сегодняшний вечер…  
  
Люди в зале затихли и стали неожиданно внимательными; сзади послышалось шуршание — Ланая отыскала нужные ей нотные листы, а Лиралей побежала за дрелью — и спустя пару секунд Каэль объявил:  
  
— «Прерванное заклинание».  
  
Сразу после этого он взял стойку с микрофоном в руки и немного оттащил её от края сцены. Люди начали негромко переговариваться, реагируя на название новой песни и на выступление в целом. Скоро всё должно было подойти к концу, скоро у всех пришедших должно было сформироваться определённое мнение о Кристалис, и завершить свой первый маленький концерт нужно было достойно. Инвокер не сомневался в том, что эта песня была лучшим выбором для концовки. Осветитель на удивление хорошо справлялся со своей работой и в этот момент принял правильное решение оставить свет лишь вокруг Каэля. Теперь он был в центре внимания.  
  
Он посмотрел в толпу и невольно встретился с взглядом Антимага. Он уже знал, что Антимагу нравилась эта песня и то, как Каэль её исполнял. Но, по правде сказать, Каэль никогда не выкладывался на репетициях в полную силу, доходя до этой песни — в гараже попросту не было столько пространства, чтобы делать то, что он собрался теперь делать. Он много раз представлял это и репетировал, когда оставался дома в одиночестве.  
  
И всё же он был взволнован. Он был взволнован с самого выхода на сцену, но, когда настало время для песни с пугающе простой структурой, его напряжение достигло своего пика. Каэль был готов к этому и решил обернуть навязчивую эмоцию в пользу себе.  
  
То, что он представлял, исполняя эту песню — движение по сцене. Он представлял себе уверенные и спокойные движения, но, поскольку его руки начали содрогаться, он решил: немного продуманной лихорадочности тут не повредит.  
  
Удар, удар, ещё удар — Мортред уже начала отыгрывать свою партию; чуть позже к ней присоединилась Ланая с такими же выверенными резкими звуками. Каэль всё ещё стоял на месте, склонив голову, но его тело начало само двигаться — нога стучала по полу в конце каждого такта. Неизбежное подчинение ритму. Каэль выпрямился и, схватив микрофон, начал петь.  
  
_— Бестолковый  
заклинатель,  
Ты без маны,  
и всё зря._  
  
На каждом слове он отдёргивал микрофон от губ, чтобы через секунду поднести обратно; при этом он почти вприпрыжку разгуливал по сцене, резко разворачивался, и бросал рассеянные взгляды в толпу.  
  
_— Расскажи мне  
свою тайну —  
Я поверю  
не в себя._  
  
А когда дело дошло до припева, он под звуки дрели подошёл к краю и, медленно проводя рукой по своим волосам, с закрытыми глазами протянул:  
  
— _И не дрогнет рука,  
не погаснет огонь…_  
  
Затем он, согнув колени, наклонился над зрителями и ожидаемо столкнулся с Антимагом.  
  
— _Нападай, убивай,_  — пропел Каэль, глядя прямо в его глаза, словно обращался к нему, —  _я восстану вновь…_  
  
Магина стоял так близко к сцене, что, на самом деле, он мог протянуть руку вперёд и дотронуться до Каэля. И Каэль втайне этого хотел. Но Магина это не делал и даже напрягся, будто предчувствовал, что Каэль резко отскочит назад — а это он как раз и сделал спустя мгновение после того, как допел припев.  
  
Руки всё ещё отчего-то дрожали, но, к счастью, не так сильно, чтобы Каэль не мог управлять микрофоном. Может быть, виной тому были звуковые вибрации, порождённые дрелью — Каэль как раз встал рядом с Лиралей. Кроме того, ему было жарко. Он и так уже снял с себя пальто и не хотел расставаться с пиджаком, но вспотеть до пятен на ткани ему хотелось ещё меньше. Поэтому в конце второго куплета он вернул микрофон на стойку и прямо во время пения начал медленно расстёгивать пуговицы, а затем — стягивать рукава. Он воспользовался несколькими секундами после припева, чтобы быстро отбросить пиджак туда же, где лежало пальто.  
  
Когда он этим занимался, он совсем не отслеживал реакцию зала, но, вернувшись в рубашке с ослабленным галстуком, он увидел две вещи. Во-первых, первые ряды были по-странному взбудоражены, аплодировали и свистели. Инвокер с недоумением подумал, что было ещё слишком рано для аплодисментов. Может, им понравился какой-то момент в музыке, который он сам упустил? Или их всё ещё приводила в изумление дрель?.. Во-вторых, народа в зале заметно прибавилось. Конечно, выступление Чистого Урона было совсем близко, поэтому в клуб и приходили новые посетители. Инвокер подосадовал на то, что они пропустили более интересные песни, но тут же понял: это было не так уж важно. Действительно важно было то, что он чувствовал себя правильно, на своём месте. А также важен был заворожённый, удивительный взгляд из первого ряда, и Каэль это уже открыто признавал, пусть и со страхом.  
  
И вот он снова пустился в шатание по сцене, более оживлённое и уверенное. Его разум будто слился воедино с потоком звуков, и ему больше не надо было нарочно контролировать, как и что сделать. Руки сами собой рассекали воздух, плечи выводили плавные кривые, ноги скользили по полу, а голос оставался таким же отстранённым, лишь иногда и совсем на короткое время срываясь на шипение или рычание.  
  
Но эта песня оказалась неожиданно короткой для Каэля — видимо, он увлёкся и потерял счёт времени. Лиралей начала исполнять соло, а за ним следовал последний припев. И Каэль заранее закрепил микрофон на стойке, а стойку взял в руки.  
  
—  _Я восстану вновь,_  — пропел он последнюю строчку. —  _Я восстану вновь…_  
  
А затем он схватил стойку и с силой швырнул её в сторону. Краем глаза он заметил, как кто-то отшатнулся от сцены; возможно, создалось впечатление, что Каэль был взбешён, но больше он не произвёл ни одного движения, а лицо его не выражало никаких эмоций. Всё стихло, и он с едва заметной улыбкой медленно отошёл назад под громкие аплодисменты; вместе со всей группой он поклонился и ушёл за кулисы.

* * *

Несмотря на то, что Кристалис уже ушли, и люди вокруг будто бы сразу забыли об их существовании, Магина до сих пор стоял у сцены и смотрел наверх. В ушах звенело, разум был как в тумане, а сердце билось так сильно, будто хотело выпрыгнуть из груди. Он не был так счастлив даже после концерта Мёртвых Щитов, а ведь они играли полтора часа, а не каких-то сорок минут! Даже тот факт, что он постоянно бывал на репетициях Кристалис и потому на концерте замечал, когда у них что-то шло не по плану, нисколько не испортил впечатления. Наоборот, он почувствовал к ним такую привязанность, что даже не мог подобрать слов, чтобы её выразить — он был в силах разве что покричать в пустоту. Кроме того, Кристалис нашли, чем его удивить: сыграли его любимую песню Хекс Пистолс! А ведь они никогда даже не упоминали её в разговорах и уж точно не репетировали! Почему?.. Что бы там ни было, Магина чуть с ума не сошёл от радости, когда услышал её.  
  
И Каэль…  
  
Всё это время Магина не мог отвести взгляда от него. Он был так красиво одет, он так уверенно и плавно передвигался по сцене, он делал столько классных вещей, которых не было на репетициях; его голос всё ещё звучал в голове Магины и отзывался эхом в груди. То, как он бросил в конце микрофонную стойку, было просто идеально, пусть Антимаг и не мог объяснить, что именно его так привлекало в этом жесте. А как он снимал пиджак!.. От одного лишь воспоминания у Магины загорелись уши, и он мысленно пристыдил себя за то, что так воспринял это действие. Впрочем, привлекательный образ всё равно не покидал его мыслей, и он продолжал вспоминать его снова и снова, мечтательно глядя вдаль…  
  
«А-а-а! Что я тут стою и теряю время?!» — вдруг опомнился он.  
  
Зал уже был заполнен битком, и Магину начали придавливать к сцене, поэтому он торопливо высвободился и протолкался сквозь толпу по направлению к дверям за сценой. Там его остановили охранники, но, к его счастью, тут же вышла Мортред и увела Магину за собой.  
  
— Так и знала, что ты побежишь сюда, — с улыбкой покачала она головой, пока они шли по коридору. — Неужели не хочешь остаться на концерт?  
  
— О чём ты? Для меня концерт только что прошёл! — с искренним удивлением заявил Магина.  
  
— Но ведь не каждый день можно бесплатно попасть на концерт такой группы, как Чистый Урон, — возразила Мортред. — Ты точно уверен?  
  
— Ну, если вы все пойдёте смотреть на их выступление, то и я пойду, — предложил Магина компромисс.  
  
Мортред с одобрением кивнула ему.  
  
— Да, мы как раз собирались подняться наверх и посидеть там.  
  
Она открыла дверь, и вместе они вошли в гримёрку. Глаза Магины тут же нашли Каэля, расположившегося у подоконника рядом с Рубиком. Они о чём-то разговаривали, но Каэль отвлёкся сразу, как увидел Антимага, и на его лице появилась улыбка, от которой Магина чувствовал, будто сейчас растает. Он нерешительно подошёл к Каэлю, и тот спросил:  
  
— Ну, как тебе наше выступление, диванный критик?  
  
— Отлично… — сначала пробормотал Магина, отводя взгляд в сторону, но затем вскинул голову и повторил уже громко и чётко, с искренней радостью: — Отлично, просто шикарно! Я, вроде бы, много раз всё это слышал, но со сцены всё равно выглядит по-другому…  
  
— Мы видели, что тебе там весело было, — хихикнула Лиралей. — Но половина с тухлыми рожами стояла, и меня это прямо бесило порой.  
  
— А я даже внимания не обратил… — Магина озадаченно почесал голову. — Казалось, что у всех вокруг было такое же настроение, как у меня. Как тут можно просто стоять на месте?  
  
— Если бы… — покачала головой Мортред. — Я нечасто смотрела в зал, но каждый раз видела, что только ты и ещё человек пятнадцать вокруг тебя действительно наслаждались музыкой. Правда на кавере вроде бы и другие подтянулись.  
  
— Кстати, а что за сюрприз такой с кавером? — немедленно поинтересовался Магина. — Вы же что-то другое собирались играть, неужели вы втайне от меня репетировали?!  
  
— Тебя не было на последних двух репетициях, вот тогда планы и поменялись, — ответил ему Рубик с усмешкой. — Для нас это тоже было сюрпризом.  
  
— Это, наверное, моя «сестра» предложила, — сразу же предположил Магина, повернувшись к Лиралей; та сидела на диване вместе с Ланаей и Мортред. — Ведь так?  
  
— Чего? — удивилась Лиралей. — Я тут ни при чём!  
  
— Ой, да ладно, не отмазывайся! — засмеялся Магина, но, увидев её выражение лица, понял, что она говорила серьёзно. — Э-э-э… а чья это была идея?  
  
Он сначала посмотрел на Ланаю и Мортред, но обе покачали головами. Тогда он перевёл взгляд на Рубика. Рубик выразительно показал пальцем на Каэля, который стоял со сложенными руками и делал вид, что он не при делах.  
  
— Да быть не может! Каэль?! — воскликнул Магина.  
  
— Только не говори, что тебе не понравилось, — сказал Инвокер, едва сдерживаясь от смеха.  
  
В этот момент у Магины чуть не перехватило дыхание. Он поражённо воззрился на Каэля и испытал сильное желание обнять его, прямо как перед концертом. Но вдруг он осознал, что не мог так просто сделать это на виду у всех остальных. Что, если Каэлю не хотелось, чтобы другие предполагали между ним и Магиной более близкие отношения? Что, если только Магина чувствовал, что их объятия имели какое-то особое значение?.. Он был озадачен этими мыслями, потому что никогда прежде не думал дважды, выражая свои эмоции, а теперь его сковывали неприятные сомнения.  
  
И всё-таки он позволил себе положить руку на плечо Каэля и сказать:  
  
— Шутишь, что ли? Конечно, понравилось! Спасибо!  
  
Каэль кивнул в ответ, улыбнувшись, и провёл пальцами по предплечью Магины. И этот жест показался Магине настолько мягким, настолько… ласковым, что он не мог не покоситься на окружающих. К счастью, никто не вёл себя так, будто заметил что-то странное. Лиралей и Рубик только посмеялись над тем, как был удивлён Магина, а Мортред и Ланая вообще больше смотрели друг на друга, чем на кого-либо ещё. От того, как они непринуждённо сидели в объятиях друг друга, у Магины неожиданно заныло в груди.  
  
«Видимо, он правда мне нравится…» — сразу подумал он, глядя на Каэля; их руки больше не соприкасались.  
  
Магина не был до конца уверен в том, что чувствовал: во время концерта его так накрыло эмоциями, что он готов был признаваться в любви всем Кристалисам, а теперь, когда он постепенно возвращался в реальность, это очарование пропало. Но вот Каэль до сих пор вызывал у него радостное волнение, и фантастические сорок минут, кажется, только приумножили всё то, что Магина испытывал ранее в его присутствии. В мыслях галопом проносились воспоминания о том вечере на вокзале, о первом визите к Гримстроуку, о переменах в магазине и воскресной прогулке, об умном слове «странгуляция» и всех этих прикосновениях, и Магина принял решение:  
  
«Нужно поговорить с ним… только не знаю, как и когда…»  
  
Тем временем, Чистый Урон уже вышел на сцену, и это стало очевидно благодаря шуму снаружи: сквозь тонкие стены было чётко слышно, как Лина приветствовала фанатов, и они вопили и аплодировали в ответ.  
  
— Кажется, нам пора идти, — заметила Мортред, поднимаясь с дивана вместе с Ланаей.  
  
Лиралей сразу же насупилась, но всё-таки встала на ноги со словами:  
  
— Что ж, посмотрим, как они отыграют в этот раз…  
  
— Если ты не хочешь, то можешь не идти, — понимающим тоном произнесла Ланая, но Лиралей покачала головой.  
  
— Все пойдут, а я не пойду? Ну, нет, спасибо, не хочется прозябать в одиночестве!  
  
— Ур-р-р-ра-а-а! — обрадовался Рубик и первым выбежал из гримёрки.  
  
«А для кого-то концерт только начался», — усмехнулся Магина.  
  
Он последовал за Лиралей, Ланаей и Мортред; последним из гримёрки выходил Каэль. И когда дверь за ними закрылась, Магина почувствовал мимолётное касание к своему плечу и резко обернулся.  
  
— У тебя там нитка была, — объяснил Каэль, отбрасывая что-то мелкое и невесомое в сторону.  
  
— Э-э-э, ладно… — растерянно пробормотал Магина. — Спасибо…  
  
— Пожалуйста, — пожал плечами Каэль.  
  
— Друзья, не тор-р-рмозите! — нетерпеливо прокричал Рубик откуда-то из другого конца коридора.  
  
— Идём-идём, — закатив глаза, ответила Лиралей, и вся группа поторопилась к выходу в зал.


	18. Исцеление

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Cure - A Forest.

_«ЧИСТЫЙ УРОН И ДАЙР-АНДЕРСКЕЙП ФРЕНДШИП ОТПРАВЛЯЮТСЯ В СОВМЕСТНЫЙ ТУР ПО КОНТИНЕНТУ.  
  
Впервые на одной сцене: самая громкая и энергичная панк-группа прямиком из сердца Дайра и электронно-танцевальные революционеры. Не пропустите это знаменательное событие!  
  
Даты ближайших выступлений:  
  
6.09 — Розолист;  
8.09 — Тысячеболотье;  
10.09 — Квойдж;  
11.09 — Ревтел.  
  
Спрашивайте о билетах в концертных кассах своего города»._

* * *

Может, Кристалис и не получили большого внимания во время выступления, зато спустя несколько дней, когда разошлись газеты и журналы с концертными репортажами, название группы оказалось на слуху у жителей Центра. И за это они были обязаны статье в «Вестнике Звуков», заголовок которой бессовестно заявлял:  _«СОЛНЕЧНЫЙ МАЛЬЧИК РАЗДЕВАЕТСЯ, ЧТОБЫ РАЗОГРЕТЬ ПУБЛИКУ»_ , а далее следовала фотография, на которой Каэль с проникновенным выражением лица снимал пиджак. В самой статье пояснялось, что раздевание не зашло далеко, но, как водится, в памяти людей отпечатался именно этот заголовок с фотографией.  
  
Каэль, ещё не читавший выпуск, не понимал, в чём причина странной реакции на него со стороны мужчин и женщин всех возрастов, которые посещали его магазин. Почему все вдруг начали шептаться о нём в сторонке и отпускать непонятные комментарии? Что ещё за «солнышко»? Что за «бледный развратник»? Он был невероятно раздражён этими новыми прозвищами, взявшимися неизвестно откуда. И вот Антимаг, еле сдерживая хихиканье, протянул ему выпуск «Вестника» с репортажем о концерте Чистого Урона. Увидев огромный заголовок, Каэль едва не упал со стула. С возмущением он бросился читать статью до конца, чтобы проверить, не было ли там других позорных утверждений; к его счастью, хуже заголовка ничего не нашлось. По игривому, зацикленному на внешних деталях стилю он сразу понял, кто это написал: Мила. Писательница и журналистка, которая всё время кружила вокруг Таверны, водила дружбу с Аксом, и статьи которой Инвокер на дух не переносил.  
  
Сначала Каэль разозлился и швырнул «Вестник» на пол, но, остыв под увещевания Магины, подумал, что даже такая известность — всё ещё известность. А кому, как не великолепному Инвокеру, знать, что делать с внезапной популярностью? Поэтому вместо того, чтобы срываться на комментаторов, приходивших в магазин, он начал вести себя, словно чёртов император. Он отвечал на любые шуточки холодно, остроумно и с намёком на хитрую улыбку на губах, а тех, кто шептался в его присутствии, пугал внезапными появлениями за спиной. К концу недели ажиотаж утих, но первый след Кристалис в истории был оставлен; на всякий случай Инвокер даже сохранил один экземпляр злополучного выпуска «Вестника».  
  
В «Некроэлектроне» тоже вышла статья о прошедшем концерте; её написала не Мортред, но текст был разбавлен её комментариями как одной из участниц группы. Это издание было не настолько популярным, как «Вестник Звуков», однако, по мнению «знающих» людей, превосходило «Вестник» по качеству, и Каэль тоже придерживался такой точки зрения. Но и в ту статью, несмотря на всю её подробность и адекватность, вставили фотографию, где он снимал пиджак. Каэль был раздосадован тем, что других фотографий с ним не было, и фотографы запечатлели «самый непримечательный момент».  
  
Почти сразу после концерта он вместе с Мортред обратился к Сларку с просьбой выступать в «Киллмурлоке» по субботам. Сларк радостно согласился, но всё никак не мог обсудить это с начальством. Одна суббота уже выпала, и группа провела её, как обычно, на репетиции. Наконец, Сларк сумел договориться с хозяевами бара о том, что Кристалис будут играть там по воскресеньям. Не лучший день для выступлений, но и не худший. Пусть сцена была очень низкая и маленькая, пусть весь бар был тесным, там всё же можно было завести себе постоянную публику. А поскольку туда время от времени захаживали известные личности, представитель какого-нибудь лейбла мог заметить Кристалис. Кто знает.  
  
Ещё одним значимым событием для Каэля стало то, что у него под конец недели сломалась машина. Этого следовало ожидать, она была уже старой на момент покупки. Отмучившись несколько часов в гараже, он захлопнул капот с перемазанным недовольным лицом и решил обратиться в автосервис. Там ему сказали, что починка займёт от трёх до пяти дней, и назвали сумму, которая заметно, но не смертельно подрывала месячный бюджет Инвокера. Уже следующим утром ему пришлось вспомнить, что такое общественный транспорт, и с тех пор он беспрестанно ворчал о том, как это медленно, неудобно и ограничивает его в передвижениях.  
  
И не только Инвокеру не повезло на постконцертной неделе. К Рубику и Лиралей внезапно заявился Пудж, их арендодатель, и ему вздумалось проверить не только квартиру, но и гараж. Поскольку в договоре не было сказано, что они могут использовать гараж, он увеличил арендную плату в два раза, и квартирантам стоило большого труда убедить его снизить цену; для этого пришлось собрать весь состав Кристалис за одним столом. В конце концов, мясник хмуро согласился на то, чтобы они доплачивали двадцать процентов от аренды. Эту дополнительную сумму было решено поделить между всеми участниками группы — кроме Ланаи, поскольку у неё не было собственного постоянного дохода. Мортред и Каэль были недовольны, что Лиралей и Рубик умолчали тот факт, что гараж им не принадлежал, но быстро смирились с новым положением дел: сумма к оплате на человека была мизерной.  
  
Магина тем временем продолжал свои дела с Гримстроуком. С его помощью он составил историю для заявления на политическое убежище; Гримстроук заверил его, что такое заявление рассмотрят быстро, и сразу после подтверждения они с Магиной напишут письмо в Тайлер Эстейт.  
  
Магина много думал о Нортроме и Соуле. Рассказал ли Соул Нортрому о том, что Магина сбежал из Радианта? И что Нортром предпринял относительно его исчезновения? Он объявил его дезертиром, предателем родины и доложил высшему руководству или же…  _промолчал?_  Что, если Магина был объявлен в розыск? Что, если чья-то гончая уже взяла его след?.. Он содрогался от одной лишь мысли об этом. Он спросил у Гримстроука, законно ли носить большой нож в целях самообороны, и получил отрицательный ответ. Но всё равно он продолжал прятать «Алакрити» в рюкзаке, который всюду таскал за собой — просто для успокоения.  
  
Днём, когда он был занят в магазине, тревожные мысли отступали, и он осознавал, что останется жить в Дайре. У него была здесь работа, на которой он комфортно себя чувствовал, какое-никакое, но собственное жильё, его любимые группы приезжали сюда с концертами, его недавние знакомые стали уже его друзьями…  
  
И последнее по списку, но не по значимости: здесь был Каэль Инвокер, причина его радости и сердечных мук одновременно.  
  
Прошло десять дней с концерта, но чувства Магины по отношению к нему не ослабли и не исчезли — напротив, они окрепли и приобрели чёткие очертания. За это время между ним и Каэлем произошло несколько долгих и содержательных разговоров, в ходе которых Антимаг лишний раз убеждался, насколько ему было интересно с Каэлем, и ещё несколько неоднозначных прикосновений, которые вселили в Магину уверенность в том, что между ними и впрямь происходило что-то этакое. В то же время Каэль ничего не предпринимал, и это заставляло Магину сомневаться. Поскольку он не мог долго гадать и мучиться в неизвестности, он решил признаться Каэлю в симпатии.  
  
В конце рабочего дня, когда Каэль собирался домой, Магина собрал волю в кулак и подошёл к нему.  
  
— Эм, Каэль?.. — позвал он, и тот сразу же обернулся.  
  
— Что такое? — спросил Каэль, внимательно глядя на Магину и поправляя воротник плаща.  
  
— Мне нужно поговорить с тобой, — сказал Магина, прилагая все усилия, чтобы его голос звучал твёрдо. — На важную тему.  
  
Каэль на мгновение напрягся, услышав эти слова, и Магина поспешил добавить:  
  
— Ты… ты не возражаешь немного пройтись пешком? Я знаю, это неожиданно… но лучше обсудить это как можно скорее.  
  
— От того, как ты говоришь об этом, мне даже стало немного страшно, — усмехнулся Инвокер; затем он поднял палец и спросил, указав на витрину: — А ты точно хочешь гулять в такую погоду?  
  
Магина повернул голову к окну и ужаснулся, увидев, что снаружи шёл кошмарный дождь. И как он не заметил раньше? Должно быть, звук телевизора заглушил шум дождя. Магина был разочарован, но не собирался сдаваться из-за какой-то перемены погоды!  
  
И он предложил:  
  
— Хорошо, а как насчёт того, чтобы зайти куда-нибудь, посидеть?  
  
— Мне не хочется куда-то идти после работы, — лениво протянул Каэль, — тем более, когда я без машины…  
  
Сердце Магины дрогнуло, восприняв это, как отказ, но Каэль вдруг выступил с ответным предложением:  
  
— Может, ты зайдёшь ко мне в гости?  
  
Магина впал в ступор. В гости? К Каэлю? В его личное пространство?! И прямо там признаваться ему в любви?! Он немедленно почувствовал, как у него участилось сердцебиение, и мог только надеяться, что Каэль не заметил его смятения.  
  
Медленно, выделяя каждое слово, он переспросил:  
  
— Ты приглашаешь меня к себе? Ты уверен?  
  
— Да, я уверен, — спокойно произнёс Каэль и понизил голос: — Если твоя важная тема — это что-то, связанное с Тайлер Эстейт, то я бы не стал это обсуждать на публике…  
  
— Это не связано с Тайлер Эстейт, — замотал головой Магина, — но тоже очень важно… но всё же мне неловко, да и ты говорил, что я больше не появлюсь в твоём доме…  
  
Инвокер растерянно поморгал и беспечно заявил:  
  
— Не помню такого, но, стало быть, я соврал тебе! Пойдём, скорее!  
  
С этими словами он схватил сумку и ключи от магазина и отправился к двери. Антимаг поспешил за ним и едва не забыл опустить жалюзи перед выходом. На улице их встретил не только беспощадный ливень, но и холодный ветер. Магина сразу поёжился и вжал голову в попытке спрятаться за коротким воротником куртки. Утром была хорошая погода, и он надел куртку поверх одной лишь футболки, а теперь замерзал. Не хватало только заболеть! Они с Каэлем почти бегом добрались до автобусной остановки; там им пришлось подождать, потому что приходившие автобусы были наполнены битком, и Каэль снова вслух подосадовал на сломанную машину. Наконец они втиснулись в один из троллейбусов и даже нашли там свободные сидячие места — правда, в разных рядах. Магина сел рядом со старушкой в ярко-красном дождевике, а Каэль — рядом с мужчиной в деловом костюме.  
  
Всю дорогу Магина был как на иголках: он дико волновался из-за перспективы оказаться вновь в квартире Каэля, да ещё и по такому поводу. Интересно, Каэль догадывался о том, что Магина собирался ему поведать? Может, он специально пригласил его?.. Нет, Магина не смел даже думать дальше. Каэль упомянул Тайлер Эстейт, следовательно, у него не было ничего такого на уме. Покосившись на Каэля, Магина стал перебирать в мыслях всевозможные формулировки признания. Он попытался вспомнить, как он признавался Аюште, но с досадой понял: первый шаг сделала она, а он только и сказал «ты мне тоже нравишься» и наговорил неловких комплиментов. Больше у него не было опыта, и непонимание, как вести себя в такой ситуации, напрягало ещё сильнее. Кое-как выбрав подходящие слова, он стал повторять их, словно мантру, хотя и подозревал, что это ему не поможет.  
  
Как бы он ни убеждал себя в том, что у него были основания рассчитывать на взаимность, он всё равно боялся. И дело было не только и не столько в самой возможности отказа — всё-таки Магина уважал свободу выбора Каэля. Он переживал, что, если Каэль отвергнет его в собственной квартире, это будет ужасно неловко. Было бы лучше, если бы он согласился на разговор на нейтральной территории.  
  
Когда троллейбус остановился, Магина бросил на Каэля вопросительный взгляд.  
  
— Нам на следующей выходить, — сказал Каэль.  
  
Магина кивнул ему и отвернулся. Ещё минута-две — и поездка окончилась. Они вышли из троллейбуса и направились к пятиэтажному дому — в центре города вообще редко встречались высокие жилые здания. Магина не мог поверить, что снова оказался в этом тихом, чистом дворе, что снова шёл вместе с Инвокером, облачённым в серый плащ, и на этот раз они не были сбитыми с толку незнакомцами, они были коллегами и… друзьями? А может быть, станут кем-то ещё…  
  
Каэль жил на втором этаже, поэтому Магина и глазом моргнуть не успел, как оказался в прихожей. Когда он снимал куртку и ботинки, он успел поглядеться в зеркало и пришёл в тихий ужас от того, во что дождь превратил его причёску.  
  
«Признаваться в таком нелепом виде, серьёзно?!» — возмутился он и попытался поднять мокрые слипшиеся волосы, но всё было тщетно.  
  
Каэль заметил его старания и сказал:  
  
— Ничего страшного, высохнет — будет нормально выглядеть.  
  
— Ла-а-адно, поверю тебе, — с сомнением протянул Антимаг и скоро оставил все попытки навести порядок на голове: если Каэлю и так было нормально, то и беспокоиться тут не о чем.  
  
Вслед за Каэлем он направился в гостиную. Там Каэль сказал ему подождать, а сам ушёл переодеваться и заваривать чай. Почти всё время, пока его не было, Магина сидел на краю дивана и не мог заставить себя расслабиться. Его взгляд метался из одной стороны в другую и рассеянно отмечал детали обстановки, которые изменились с тех пор, как он был у Инвокера в последний раз. Например, шкаф с музыкальной коллекцией больше не был закрыт на замок, и многие пластинки лежали рядом с проигрывателем — значит, Каэль недавно слушал их. На прежде пустом рабочем столе образовался лёгкий беспорядок из кружки, ручек, карандашей и бумаги синего, розового и оранжевого цвета; мельком Магина подумал о том, что Каэлю явно нравилась эта палитра, хотя и не было ясно, почему именно такое сочетание. Со спинки стула свисал плед с бело-золотистым орнаментом, а на столике напротив дивана стопкой лежало несколько журналов и книг. Пианино у стены блестело, как новое. Казалось бы, незначительные изменения, но всё это были тёплые, приятные отголоски жизни.  
  
Магина с досадой подумал о своей съёмной квартире, в которой не было даже половины того уюта, который царил у Каэля. Затем он вспомнил о доме Нортрома: он всегда вызывал у Магины ощущение временности и пустоты из-за того, что хозяин постоянно отсутствовал, а они с братом были неуклюжи в домашних делах. Наконец — смутные воспоминания о родительском доме. Что-то в квартире Каэля было похоже на родной дом. «Что-то» — это желание туда возвращаться.  
  
С меланхоличным видом Антимаг опустил голову и начал перебирать то, что лежало на журнальном столике. В основном это были журналы из магазина №47, но среди них попалась и парочка научно-популярных изданий; в книгах ожидаемо обнаружилось некое историческое фэнтези, несколько неожиданно — хоррор в мягкой обложке, совсем неожиданно — любовный роман. Поскольку сюжет романа разворачивался в начале прошлого века, и в нём активно задействовались реально существовавшие личности, Антимаг решил, что Инвокера интересовала историческая часть. Хотя… он плохо знал Инвокера, как он мог судить? Он положил роман на место и взял последнюю книгу. И её название неприятно поразило Антимага.  
  
«Библия немёртвых». То есть, последователей Мёртвого Бога. Магина сморщился, словно от физической боли, и отложил книгу как можно дальше от себя. Самая первая мысль, пришедшая ему в голову, действительно сделала ему больно. Но он быстро вспомнил о том, кем был Каэль по образованию, пусть и неоконченному, а также о том, какие книги Магина видел у него в прошлый раз. И всё же… почему? Почему у него на столе лежала главная книга сектантов, лишивших Магину семьи? Зачем он читал её?..  
  
Каэль вошёл в комнату с подносом в руках; он был одет в свободную светлую рубашку с золотистой вышивкой по краям и трикотажные брюки, и Магина не мог не восхититься тому, как он хорошо выглядел даже дома. Но тревога по поводу подозрительной книги уже начала грызть его, и потому он не стал медлить.  
  
Как только Каэль поставил поднос с двумя чашками на стол и сел рядом, Магина задал ему вопрос:  
  
— Зачем тебе «Библия немёртвых»?  
  
Каэль ни капли не напрягся и ответил:  
  
— Затем же, зачем и любая другая книга религиозного или оккультного характера в моём доме: мне интересна эта тематика. Я исследую и сравниваю.  
  
— Ты верующий? — спросил Магина.  
  
— Скорее «нет», чем «да», — покачал головой Каэль. — Ни одна религия, ни один культ не отвечает полностью моему мироощущению. Конкретно культ Мёртвого Бога не вызывает у меня никаких симпатий. Особенно учитывая, что произошло с тобой. Не скрою, что я заинтересовался этим верованием после нашего знакомства, но я не замышлял какое-то зло. Просто читал, потому что хотел узнать больше.  
  
— Хорошо, — с облегчением вздохнул Антимаг, — прямо гора с плеч…  
  
Каэль внимательно посмотрел на него и уточнил:  
  
— А ты подумал, что эта библия — моя настольная книга?  
  
— Ну, она же лежала на столе… — неуверенно произнёс Магина.  
  
Каэль тихо засмеялся.  
  
— Не беспокойся, Магина, — сказал он, и Антимаг в очередной раз порадовался тому, что он назвал его по имени, — я не фанатик. Я коллекционер знаний.  
  
— Да, это успокаивает, — искренне согласился Магина.  
  
— Отлично, — кивнул Инвокер и взял свою чашку чая. — Но разве ты об этом хотел поговорить?  
  
— Нет, нет, — замотал головой Магина. — Совсем о другом…  
  
Инвокер отпил из чашки и весь обратился в слух.  
  
— Я слушаю тебя.  
  
«Эх, лучше бы ты отставил чай в сторону», — подумал Магина. Он почувствовал, что у него вспотели ладони, и попытался незаметно вытереть их об штаны. «Блин! Что за напасть такая?!»  
  
Он поднял глаза на Каэля из соображения, что такие вещи нужно говорить, глядя прямо в глаза, но, едва столкнувшись с его непроницаемым взглядом, буквально подавился своей заранее приготовленной торжественной речью. Он всё ещё помнил, что хотел сказать, но почему-то не мог начать говорить. Он вспомнил, что на экзаменах в школе преподаватели заводили небольшую беседу с учащимися, чтобы они не нервничали, отвечая на вопрос, и решил применить этот метод к себе: зайти немного издалека, чтобы разговориться.  
  
— Нет, знаешь, я вспомнил, что у меня есть ещё один вопрос не по теме…  
  
На полпути Магина понял, что вопрос был хуже некуда, но не смог остановиться и договорил:  
  
— Как ты относишься к мировому доминированию капиталистического строя?  
  
— Чего?! — воскликнул Каэль, с громким звоном поставив чашку на стол, и Магина даже испугался этой перемены в настроении, но Каэль быстро вернулся к прежней сдержанности и рассудительности: — Ну, если тебе так любопытно… у капитализма есть достоинства, есть недостатки, как и у любой другой системы. Находясь в привилегированном положении, я был склонен поддерживать его, но в то же время я осознаю, что не всем так повезло с происхождением и отношусь критически…  
  
«Поверить не могу, что он серьёзно ответил, а не послал меня к коммунистам», — ошарашено подумал Антимаг.  
  
Ему хотелось ругать себя за то, что он выдал столь неуместный вопрос, но в то же время смутное понимание, что объект его симпатии обладал такой адекватной позицией и готов был объяснять её, грело ему душу. Его взгляд упал на руки Инвокера: они нещадно комкали ткань штанов на коленях, пока он говорил.  
  
«Он тоже волнуется!» — осознал Магина.  
  
Конечно, лицо Каэля оставалось таким же холодным и спокойным, как и обычно. Но, когда их с Магиной взгляды вновь встретились, он вдруг дёрнулся и потребовал:  
  
— Скажи уже, что ты хочешь сказать, Антимаг.  
  
Он пытался звучать сурово, но его голос оказался слишком тихим, чтобы передать какую-либо настойчивость. И Магина, боясь, что скоро у него отнимется язык или что он успеет придумать очередную несуразицу, выпалил:  
  
— Ты мне нравишься.  
  
Каэль вскинул голову и спросил с явным недоверием:  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Я имею в виду… что влюбился в тебя.  
  
Последнюю часть фразы Магина буквально выдохнул. Вот и всё. Он рассказал самое главное безо всяких прикрас и не знал, что ещё добавить. Они с Каэлем смотрели друг на друга, оба шокированные ситуацией, и Магина понял, что ему стало тяжело дышать от волнения. Секунды казались бесконечностью, внутри всё леденело, а снаружи — сгорало, и когда Магина, наконец, услышал голос Каэля, его сердце сжалось.  
  
— Антимаг… — начал Каэль, но голос его был хриплым, и он покашлял, чтобы прочистить горло. — Магина… Антимаг… нет… Магина…  
  
Он шумно вздохнул, врезавшись пальцами в обивку дивана.  
  
— Да, Каэль? — робко попытался Магина подбодрить его, не зная, что ожидать.  
  
Каэль собрался с силами и ответил, глядя прямо ему в глаза:  
  
— Ты… ты просто невозможный.  
  
Магина растерянно переспросил:  
  
— И как мне это понимать?  
  
Инвокер медленно разжал пальцы и поднял руки над диваном; Магина ожидал, что он сложит их в замок на коленях или скрестит на груди. Но вдруг Каэль совершил рывок, и в следующий миг Магина оказался сжат в диких, отчаянных объятиях. Каэль так вцепился в Магину, что тот ощутил, как ему в спину впились ногти, и следующим, что он сказал, было:  
  
— Как «я тоже в тебя влюблён, Магина».  
  
— Каэль… — растроганно произнёс Антимаг, ещё не до конца осознав, что он только что услышал.  
  
А потом его душа пустилась в неконтролируемый радостный пляс, и он вцепился в Каэля в ответ. Они крепко обнимали друг друга в полной тишине, боясь упустить этот момент, и совершенно не беспокоились о неудобстве. Только когда Антимаг закашлял — но даже сам не понял, почему — Каэль опомнился и ослабил хватку. Магина сделал то же самое и, положив голову на плечо Каэля, стал трясущейся рукой гладить его по волосам. Он не мог припомнить ни одного случая, когда бы у него от эмоций дрожали руки, и был напуган тем, на какую реакцию оказалось способно его тело.  
  
«Мы ведь уже обнимались прежде, чего это я?» — думал он, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. «Нет, нет, сейчас всё по-другому… о, боги, я так счастлив…»  
  
Он так широко заулыбался, что ему показалось, что у него лицо треснет. Каэль зарылся пальцами в его волосы, и он вяло возразил:  
  
— Они же мокрые и липкие…  
  
Но Инвокер покачал головой и показательно провёл ладонью по тому, что ещё час назад было ирокезом.  
  
— Я слишком давно хотел это сделать, чтобы меня что-то теперь остановило.  
  
С этими словами он стал перебирать и приглаживать волосы на голове Магины, и тот прижался к его груди, перекрестив руки на спине. По всему телу проходили приятные вибрации от близости к Каэлю и его прикосновений. Через некоторое время они оба медленно расцепили руки и отодвинулись друг от друга — но совсем на небольшое расстояние, только чтобы иметь возможность посмотреть друг другу в глаза. Тогда Магина увидел, что Каэль тоже улыбался во весь рот, но пытался скрыть эту улыбку ладонью у рта.  
  
Магина мягко дотронулся до его руки и попросил:  
  
— Не надо. Я так люблю, когда ты улыбаешься…  
  
— Антима-а-аг! — с укоризной произнёс Каэль, закрыв лицо, а затем последовало ворчание: — Что же ты со мной творишь…  
  
— А что ты со мной творишь! — не замедлил ответить Магина, поняв, что он и сам смутился.  
  
Каэль ответил ему, не отрывая рук от лица:  
  
— Надеюсь, то же самое, что и ты со мной!  
  
— Каэль…  
  
Магина снова пододвинулся ближе к нему и нежно обнял за плечи.  
  
— Может, не будешь прятаться?.. — нерешительно произнёс он.  
  
Однако Каэль сразу его послушал и открыл своё лицо.  
  
— Хорошо, — рассеяно кивнул он, — прости…  
  
Он протяжно выдохнул и, повернувшись к Антимагу, довольно уверенно расположил ладони у него на поясе. Его серые глаза тем временем сощурились так, словно он что-то замышлял.  
  
— О чём думаешь? — спросил Магина, улыбаясь.  
  
— О том, что хочу поцеловать эти прекрасные губы напротив, — выдал Каэль; голос его не дрогнул ни на одном слове.  
  
Магина чуть не подавился воздухом от того, как он беззастенчиво высказал это предложение. Каэль! Инвокер! Который всё время переводил тему и говорил намёками! Заподозрив подвох, Магина сказал:  
  
— Не смешно, вообще-то.  
  
— Но я не шучу! — с искренним удивлением произнёс Каэль. — Я вообще-то пытаюсь быть прямолинейным ради тебя!  
  
— Ох…  
  
Антимага неожиданно сильно тронуло это высказывание. Тем временем пальцы Каэля на его талии то сжимались, то разжимались, а потом начали скользить вверх-вниз. Магина встретился с уже лишённым всякой хитрости взором Каэля и спросил:  
  
— Так чего ты ждёшь? Я тоже этого хочу.  
  
— Вот именно, я ждал твоего подтверждения, — ответил Каэль, вновь засияв счастливой улыбкой.  
  
На несколько секунд Магина и Каэль замерли, не отводя взгляда друг от друга. Каэль проскользнул руками за спину Магины, а Магина поднял ладони, чтобы положить их на плечи Каэлю. Их лица медленно, робко и немного обрывисто сближались до тех пор, пока не соприкоснулись носы. Магина закрыл глаза и притянул Каэля к себе, помогая ему преодолеть последние миллиметры между ними.  
  
И тогда это произошло. Их первый поцелуй — мягкий, нежный, вызывающий мурашки по всему телу. Для Антимага это был первый поцелуй с парнем, и он сразу заметил отличие от поцелуев с бывшей девушкой, хотя и не мог сказать, в чём конкретно оно выражалось. Скорее всего — в деталях, вроде того, что тело Каэля, стройное, но всё равно более крупное и широкоплечее, совершенно иначе ощущалось под руками Магины, от него по-другому пахло, и он был выше ростом.  
  
Магина зарылся пальцами в волосы Каэля и поцеловал его во второй раз — одними губами, без языка. Каэль обнял его за шею и ответил таким же деликатным поцелуем. И от этого у Антимага закружилась голова. Он чуть навалился на Инвокера, заключив его в объятия, и сделал следующий поцелуй более чувственным. Каэль охотно поддержал это намерение, проникнув языком в его рот, и притянул Магину к себе. Их тела оказались так плотно прижаты друг к другу, что Магина невольно ощутил возбуждение; Каэль своим языком только больше распалил его, и хотелось уже застонать сквозь поцелуй. Его руки блуждали по спине Каэля и беспорядочно перебирали волосы, а Каэль снова впивался ногтями в плечи Магины. В конце концов, оба не выдержали и прекратили целоваться — но только чтобы отдышаться и продолжить.  
  
На этот раз прикосновения и движения обоих были уже решительными и определёнными. Руки Магины спустились от поясницы к талии, и он оторвался от губ, чтобы перейти ниже. Каэль тут же запрокинул голову, дав Магине доступ к шее, и Магина начал покрывать её поцелуями. Судя по тому, как Каэль цеплялся за плечи Магины, подавался вперёд и тяжело дышал, едва не срываясь на стон, ему это очень нравилось, и Магина продолжал выводить губами и языком влажные дорожки на его коже.  
  
Но в какой-то момент он почувствовал странное напряжение со стороны Инвокера. Что-то изменилось в его реакции, что-то было не так. А потом он вообще перестал отвечать на прикосновения. Магина немедленно прекратил всё и поднял голову.  
  
— Каэль?.. — позвал он.  
  
Каэль отодвинулся от него, не поднимая взгляда.  
  
— Что-то не так? — спросил Магина с нехорошим предчувствием.  
  
Сначала ему показалось, будто Каэль не услышал его, потому что он даже не шелохнулся в ответ. Но потом до Магины донеслось тихое:  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ох… прости меня, — виновато произнёс Магина. — Наверное, слишком быстро… я не должен был… я должен был спросить…  
  
Он запнулся на полуслове, потому что его сбивал с толку вид Каэля, неподвижного и уставившегося в одну точку. Ему стало тревожно и больно от того, что он чем-то задел Каэля. Неужели… неужели у него был травмирующий опыт, и что-то ему напомнило о той ситуации? Тогда Магине следовало вести себя осторожнее. Он дотронулся до плеча Инвокера и начал:  
  
— Ты хочешь побыть один или мне…  
  
Вдруг Каэль схватил его за запястье со словами:  
  
— Нет, не уходи!  
  
Но тут он ослабил хватку и добавил, уже глядя на Антимага:  
  
— Пожалуйста… останься здесь.  
  
— Я останусь! — заверил его Магина, переплетя их пальцы. — Только скажи мне, чем я могу помочь. Если, конечно, могу.  
  
— Антимаг… — начал Инвокер. — Скажи мне честно, что для тебя всё это значит?  
  
— О чём ты?  
  
— О твоём признании. Что скрывается под словами «я влюблён» и «ты мне нравишься»? Ты говорил это серьёзно… или просто чтобы переспать со мной?  
  
После этого вопроса Магину осенило. Ну, конечно! А он-то надеялся на то, что коротких, кое-как высказанных фраз будет достаточно! Он испытал жуткую вину за то, что не смог объясниться внятнее, а потом ещё и не заметил, как перешёл грань дозволенного. Но теперь, когда он остыл, и его мысли пришли в относительный порядок, он мог сформулировать всё недосказанное. Он должен был.  
  
Он нежно обхватил другую руку Каэля и сказал:  
  
— Всё, что я сказал, было серьёзно. Я бы ни за что не стал так обманывать тебя. И… прости меня, пожалуйста. Я не хотел тебя задеть.  
  
— То есть, наутро ты не исчезнешь, как… все остальные?.. — спросил Каэль, сжимая его пальцы. — Не уйдёшь и не забудешь меня, как только окажешься за порогом?  
  
Магина понятия не имел, кем были эти «остальные», но смутно догадывался. Кто-то ранил Каэля, и эта рана только что вскрылась от близости с другим человеком. Видя его робость и неуверенность, Магина недоумевал, как все вокруг, даже близкие друзья, могли считать его отвратительным эгоманьяком. Да, он часто вёл себя высокомерно, и во время первой встречи произвёл на Антимага не лучшее впечатление, но потом Магина понял, что Каэль был таким же человеком, как он сам. Не каким-то неуязвимым и идеальным каменным изваянием. И сейчас ему требовалась поддержка и понимание.  
  
— Честно? Я ничего сейчас не хочу больше, чем быть с тобой рядом, — ответил он. — И если ты хочешь, чтобы я остался у тебя до завтра, то я останусь. А если мне и придётся уйти, то это не значит, что я тебя брошу и забуду. Да и как мне тебя забыть после всего, что ты для меня сделал, после всего времени, что мы провели вместе?  
  
На лице Каэля в этот момент появилась слабая улыбка. Магина же почувствовал, что забыл кое-что сказать, и добавил:  
  
— И ещё, Каэль. Я правда хочу узнать тебя лучше. Я хочу видеться с тобой в свободное время. Мне с тобой интересно разговаривать, рядом с тобой я чувствую себя так, будто я на правильном месте… я не знаю, чувствуешь ли ты то же самое, но…  
  
— Магина, я чувствую то же самое! — перебил его Каэль; в голосе его звучала нескрываемая радость. — Как странно, как чудно… это впервые со мной происходит, и я даже не знаю, как правильно выразиться… знаешь, никто раньше не говорил мне таких слов.  
  
— Да ладно?! — воскликнул Магина, оторопело уставившись на него. — Но… как же так? Я думал, в тебя невозможно не влюбиться…  
  
Инвокер неожиданно захохотал.  
  
— Мне это льстит, но это всё-таки неправда, — сказал он.  
  
— А для меня это правда! — упрямо возразил Антимаг. — Ты такой умный, у тебя классный стиль, ты придумываешь действительно интересные вещи, ты зришь в корень, когда говоришь о политике, а что уж говорить о твоих выступлениях!..  
  
— Постой, Антимаг, — прервал его Каэль; выглядел он, впрочем, жутко гордым и довольным собой, а на его щеках образовался лёгкий румянец. — Я, конечно, рад всё это слышать, тем более от тебя, но я тоже хотел бы кое-что сказать.  
  
— Точно, прости! — спохватился Магина.  
  
— И хватит извиняться, — попросил его Инвокер.  
  
— Прос… — Магина осёкся, поняв, что опять чуть не извинился, и торопливо добавил: — Я тебя слушаю.  
  
Инвокер отпустил его руки, покашлял в кулак и начал:  
  
— В общем-то, мои слова будут повторением твоих. Я тоже хочу проводить с тобой больше времени, несмотря на то, что мы целыми днями видим друг друга на работе. Но одно дело, когда мы заняты своими делами и должны взаимодействовать с покупателями, и совсем другое — быть наедине. В любом случае, я ещё ни разу не ощутил скуки рядом с тобой, что очень для меня нехарактерно. Я хочу знать о тебе и твоей жизни больше. И поскольку наши желания совпадают, я хочу предложить тебе…  
  
Он снова взял Магину за руку, заключив её в обе свои ладони, и задал вопрос:  
  
— Ты будешь со мной встречаться?  
  
— Да, — немедленно ответил Магина и повторил: — Да, конечно!  
  
После этого они с Каэлем сидели и молчали, держась за руки, глядя друг на друга и вовсю улыбаясь. И Магина спросил:  
  
— Можно тебя обнять?  
  
— Нужно! — подтвердил Каэль и первым обнял Магину.  
  
Магина ответил на его объятия, умиротворённый тем, что всё так хорошо разрешилось. Итак, ему нравился Каэль, и он нравился Каэлю. Их чувства друг к другу были одинаковыми. И они… начали встречаться. Это предложение сделало Магину даже счастливее, чем изначальное «я тоже в тебя влюблён». Он ласково водил руками по спине Каэля, уткнувшись носом в его шею, и с удовольствием делал бы это целую вечность. Но Каэль поднял голову и приблизился к его лицу, чтобы поцеловать в лоб. А потом немного смущённо усмехнулся:  
  
— Ты не возражаешь, если этой ночью мы просто полежим рядом?  
  
— Как я могу возражать? — удивился Магина. — Давай допьём чай, — он кивнул на поднос, — и, может, что-нибудь посмотрим или послушаем, или просто поговорим…  
  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Инвокер, и было видно, что эти слова принесли ему облегчение.  
  
Он взял свой уже немного остывший чай и печенье в руки, и Магина последовал его примеру. Они ели и болтали о разном: о музыке, о работе, о повседневной жизни… и вот Антимаг имел неосторожность упомянуть свою квартиру. Инвокер взялся за подбородок и задумчиво произнёс:  
  
— А ведь ты у меня в гостях уже второй раз, но я у тебя никогда не был.  
  
— Ой, знаешь, оно того не стоит, — сразу сказал Антимаг, но Инвокер упрямо заявил:  
  
— Нет, я хочу к тебе в гости.  
  
— Но у меня в квартире ничего нет, — стал возражать Магина. — Я там только сплю и ем, а так… ни телевизора, ни радио, ни магнитофона…  
  
— Ты так говоришь, будто без этих устройств наше времяпровождение будет скучным, — недовольно заметил Инвокер.  
  
— Я это говорю затем, чтобы показать тебе, насколько в моей квартире пусто и неуютно, — вздохнул Антимаг. — Какой-то диван стоит, да стул со шкафом, и на этом всё.  
  
— Ну, так можно придумать что-то, чтобы исправить ситуацию! — не сдавался Инвокер. — Ты слышал когда-нибудь о минимализме? Пригласи меня к себе, и я сотворю волшебство с твоей квартирой!..  
  
Он осёкся.  
  
— Извини за слово «волшебство».  
  
— Да ладно тебе, — отмахнулся Магина, — я же не совсем дурак, понимаю, что это фигура речи. Ладно, так и быть, заходи ко мне как-нибудь на выходных. Но я предупреждаю, что это зрелище тебя не обрадует.  
  
— По рассказам Рубика и Лиралей я уже знаю, что собой представляют квартиры в вашем доме, поэтому не беспокойся так за мою психику, — усмехнулся Каэль. Он бросил взгляд на поднос с пустой посудой и заметил: — Кстати, я не ужинал. И ты тоже.  
  
— Ну, да, я немного проголодался, — пожал плечами Магина.  
  
Он слукавил: он не ел с двенадцати часов, и пара печений с чаем лишь приглушили голод на время. До сих пор он не замечал этого, потому что был слишком занят переживаниями о Каэле.  
  
Инвокер поднялся с дивана со словами:  
  
— Пойдём на кухню, у меня есть кое-что из готовой еды.  
  
— Ого! Неужели ты из тех людей, у которых всегда что-то есть в холодильнике? — восхитился Магина, встав следом за ним.  
  
— А ты из тех, у кого вечно ничего нет? — ответил Каэль вопросом на вопрос.  
  
— В точку! — засмеялся Антимаг. — В этом мы просто идеально дополняем друг друга!  
  
— Только не надейся, что я постоянно буду тебя кормить, — фыркнул Каэль.  
  
— Что ты, и в мыслях такого не было! — заверил его Магина.  
  
Это было чистой правдой: он и сам умел неплохо готовить и был не прочь угостить Каэля чем-нибудь. На это он и решил сделать ставку, когда Каэль пойдёт к нему в гости, раз уж обстановка в съёмной квартире оставляла желать лучшего.  
  
Они отправились на кухню, и там Инвокер достал из холодильника остатки рагу и песочного пирога — как раз хватало на две порции. Пока рагу подогревалось на плите, а Каэль доставал столовые приборы, Антимаг сел за стол и осмотрелся: на кухне ничего не изменилось с его прошлого визита, но при этом всё ощущалось иначе. Может быть, потому, что всё стало иначе между ним и Каэлем. Тут Магину осенило воспоминание: он ходил по дому Каэля раздетым по пояс. До сих пор он не придавал этому эпизоду значения, ведь он раньше жил в общежитии с несколькими парнями в одной комнате, и никто там не церемонился и не прятался за ширмой, чтобы переодеться. Но сейчас Магине стало странно и неловко. Перед девушкой он, конечно, в таком виде сразу не щеголял, до этой стадии они дошли постепенно и аккуратно, но он не знал наверняка, как это работало в отношениях с парнем. Он решил не беспокоиться — наверное, сам Каэль тоже не придал никакого значения и забыл.  
  
Он почувствовал прикосновение к волосам и обернулся. Каэль стоял над ним и разглаживал его уже высохшую, но всё ещё плачевную причёску.  
  
— Их так просто не спасти, — прокомментировал Магина.  
  
— Зачем спасать? Мне и так нравится, — сказал Каэль, зарываясь пальцами в волосы.  
  
— А ирокез тебе не нравится? — обиженно поинтересовался Магина.  
  
— Нравится, — ответил Инвокер, массируя ему голову, — но ирокез так просто не погладишь.  
  
— Тогда я подумаю о том, чтобы иногда ходить вот так, — сказал Антимаг, не очень-то веря в собственные слова: слишком уж он гордился своими «шипами свободы».  
  
Но, в конце концов, он сдался под ласкающими и расслабляющими прикосновениями. В них было что-то очень личное, и Магина подумал, что только Каэлю и мог позволить это делать — водить пальцами по короткому, едва заметному тёмному ёжику отраставших волос и играть с длинными красными прядями. Затем руки Каэля соскользнули вниз и обвились вокруг его шеи; Каэль наклонился, чтобы потереться носом о щеку Магины. Магина, поражённый такой нежностью, накрыл его руки своими и стал бездумно гладить их, пока его лицо опять едва не трескалось от умиления и счастья. Каэль потрепал его по волосам ещё раз и отошёл к плите, чтобы выключить её и разложить еду по тарелкам.  
  
Скоро они принялись ужинать, и для Магины это надолго не затянулось: он был так голоден, что не заметил, как проглотил свою порцию. Он взял кусочек пирога и бросил взгляд на Каэля, который сидел напротив и как раз поднёс вилку ко рту. Он ел с меньшим аппетитом, чем Магина, но скоро тоже покончил с мясом, и на пару с Магиной они доели пирог. Магина помог ему убрать со стола и помыть посуду, и они вернулись в гостиную.  
  
Было темно, но Инвокер не захотел включать свет. Зато он, нашарив рукой случайную пластинку, включил музыку. Уже по вступлению Магина узнал песню, хотя не помнил её точного названия — что-то там про лес, как раз недавно играла в магазине. На пластинке, разумеется, была «чистая» версия песни, и звучала она чуточку более спокойно, чем на записи телевизионного выступления, но её ритм всё ещё был быстрым, а басовая партия захватывала дух.  
  
Каэль разложил диван, лёг туда и, положив руку на другую половину, обратился к Магине:  
  
— Присоединишься ко мне?  
  
— С радостью! — закивал Магина головой и запрыгнул на диван.  
  
Они с Инвокером оказались друг напротив друга, и хотя вокруг было темно, Антимаг всё ещё различал его черты лица, казавшиеся более мягкими, чем при свете. Каэль пододвинулся ещё ближе к Магине и втянул его в объятия. Положив руки ему на спину, Магина негромко заметил:  
  
— А ты любишь обниматься.  
  
— Только с тобой, — сказал Каэль.  
  
— «Не с кем попало», да?  
  
— Да.  
  
Он улыбнулся, и Антимаг тоже заулыбался — никогда не мог устоять перед счастливым лицом Каэля. Музыка на фоне прекрасно подходила для того, чтобы лежать в темноте вместе и разговаривать. Магина вспомнил об одном вопросе, который интересовал его последние пару недель.  
  
— Каэль, можно тебя спросить?..  
  
— Спрашивай.  
  
— Когда мы были у Гримстроука, он назвал тебя Карлом…  
  
— Ах, да, — Каэль сразу схватил суть, — я собирался тебе рассказать. Карл — имя, данное мне при рождении, но уже несколько лет никто, кроме родителей, меня так не зовёт. И я бы не хотел, чтобы ты меня им называл.  
  
— Хорошо, если так тебе удобнее, — согласился Антимаг, — но, если не секрет… почему ты его сменил?  
  
— Всё просто. Мне оно не нравилось. Оно связывало меня с прошлым. Оно обросло ненужными ассоциациями, и я хотел избавиться от них, от всего, что напоминало о прежней жизни.  
  
— Вот как… — протянул Магина. — Понимаю тебя.  
  
— Да? — Каэль недоверчиво взглянул на него. — Но тебе же нравится твоё имя?  
  
— Зато фамилию терпеть не могу.  
  
— А что с фамилией?..  
  
— Сайленсер. Как у приёмного отца.  
  
— Она хорошо звучит, — заметил Инвокер.  
  
— Да, но я не хотел бы носить его фамилию. Предпочёл бы быть просто Магиной из Турстаркури.  
  
— Хорошо, так и буду звать тебя — господин из Турстаркури, — Каэль усмехнулся.  
  
— Товарищ, вообще-то, — поправил его Магина.  
  
— Ах, как я мог забыть! — засмеялся Инвокер.  
  
Он положил ладонь на щёку Магине и аккуратно провёл по ней кончиками пальцев. Магина на мгновение закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ощущением, а затем протянул руку к лицу Каэля, чтобы сделать то же самое. Они смотрели друг на друга и слушали музыку, пока Инвокер не попросил шёпотом:  
  
— Иди ко мне?..  
  
— Иду, — таким же шёпотом ответил Магина.  
  
Он подался вперёд, и Каэль поцеловал его сначала в щёку, а потом — в губы. Магина обнял его и сделал этот поцелуй настолько нежным, насколько это было возможно. Он играл с волосами Каэля, пробегал пальцами по шее и ключицам и покрывал поцелуями всё его лицо. Каждым своим движением и касанием он стремился передать Каэлю всё то тепло, всю привязанность, которую он ощущал по отношению к нему. И, может быть, хоть немного подлечить ту травму, о которой он молчал — а в наличии этой травмы Антимаг практически не сомневался.  
  
Спустя минуту музыка стихла, и Инвокер ненадолго отлучился, чтобы снять пластинку с проигрывателя и закрыть его крышкой. Вернулся он с пледом в руках и сразу лёг как можно ближе к Магине, накрыв их обоих; не говоря ни слова, они вновь обняли друг друга. Магина не заметил, как провалился в сон, убаюканный тёплыми объятиями Каэля. Лишь глубокой ночью он проснулся и заметил, что Инвокер буквально прилип к нему, обвившись вокруг его тела руками и ногами, и ни за что не хотел выпускать из захвата, сквозь сон с беспокойством реагируя на каждое движение. Магина заснул с мыслью, что он был совсем не против попадания в такую «ловушку».

* * *

Инвокер проснулся утром от ощущения пустоты рядом: Антимага не было на диване. Первым делом он решил, что ему всё приснилось, и готов был уже разочароваться, но потом он спросил себя: если бы предыдущий вечер был сном, разве бы он помнил всё так чётко? Разве бы он лежал сейчас на разложенном диване полностью одетый? Разве бы подушка рядом с ним была слегка примята? Убедившись в том, что Антимаг действительно был у него накануне в гостях, и что всё произошедшее между ними — реальность, Инвокер поднялся с дивана; у него тут же заныла шея. Он огляделся в поисках Магины, но в гостиной его не было. Тогда Каэль направился на кухню, но и там было пусто.  
  
«Он должен быть здесь! Он же обещал не уходить!» — занервничал Инвокер. «Сейчас я увижу его вещи…»  
  
Он ринулся в прихожую, окинул взглядом вешалку для одежды и полку для обуви, и его сердце упало: там не было вещей Магины. Каэль перепроверил всю квартиру ещё раз, заглянул в ванную, высунулся на балкон и в подъезд, но Магины нигде не было видно.  
  
«Нет… я так и знал, что он уйдёт».  
  
Каэль помрачнел и сел прямо на пол в прихожей; отчаяние и страх иглами проходили сквозь него. Спокойно, говорил он себе, даже если Антимаг ушёл — это ничего такого не значит. Может, у него дела с адвокатом  _(но тогда он должен был разбудить меня и предупредить)_. Может, он занимается бегом по утрам  _(почему-то не верится в это)_. Может, он решил раньше выйти на работу  _(бред какой-то, я же его начальник)_. Он же говорил, что испытывает серьёзные чувства. Он согласился встречаться! Почему он исчез, как все, кто был до него? Зачем он обещал, если не сдержал своё слово?  
  
Каэль раздражённо ударил кулаком по стене — не сильно, даже звука от удара не было. А раздражало его незнание, что делать с проснувшейся старой болью. Силой воли он остудил разум и решил подождать: возможно, Антимаг ещё объявится. Он проклинал себя за то, что не мог сдвинуться с места. Меньше всего на свете ему хотелось быть зависимым, и умом он понимал, что вряд ли бы таковым стал — он сделал из себя самостоятельную личность с чёткими границами — но схожесть новых чувств со старыми переживаниями и горькое дежавю, которое он переживал в данный момент, пугали его. Но он же видел, как Магина смотрел на него накануне, как он вёл себя, как волновался, и он был первым, кто признался в своих чувствах… если всё это было правдой, если Магина так же привязался к Каэлю, как Каэль — к нему, то они влипли вместе. Уже немного легче.  
  
Но где же, всё-таки, пропадал Антимаг?  
  
Почти сразу после того, как Инвокер, задавшись этим вопросом в очередной раз, поднялся с пола, кто-то открыл входную дверь.  
  
И кто-то оказался Антимагом.  
  
Совсем не думая, Каэль бросился на него и стиснул в объятиях прямо на пороге. Он хотел убедиться, что этот Антимаг был реален. Что ему не привиделось. В тот же самый момент что-то упало на пол, но Каэль не обратил внимания.  
  
— Каэль, ты чего?! — ошарашено воскликнул Магина, обнимая его в ответ.  
  
Каэль решил не скрывать и сказал:  
  
— Я думал, что ты бросил меня.  
  
— Нет, я просто вышел в магазин… не думал, что ты так рано проснёшься… — озадаченно произнёс Магина, поглаживая Каэля по спине. — Я же говорил, что я не уйду.  
  
— Но ты ушёл! — с упрёком произнёс Каэль. Затем, осознав ещё одну вещь, он добавил: — И ты оставил меня спать в незапертой квартире!  
  
— Ну, я же не мог взять твои ключи… — стал оправдываться Антимаг.  
  
— Но зачем тебе было уходить? — упирался Инвокер.  
  
— Ну, в холодильнике не было хлеба, сыра и… — начал перечислять Антимаг, но Инвокер возмущённо перебил его:  
  
— А зачем тебе сдались хлеб и сыр?!  
  
— Я хотел завтрак приготовить! — воскликнул Антимаг.  
  
Тут у Каэля что-то щёлкнуло в голове, и он, посмотрев в лицо Магине, переспросил:  
  
— Завтрак?..  
  
— Ага! — с улыбкой кивнул Магина.  
  
Каэль медленно разжал руки и чуть отошёл, пробормотав:  
  
— Вот как… а я, словно последний идиот…  
  
— Нет, нет, никакой ты не идиот! — немедленно стал Магина переубеждать его, взяв за плечи. — Мне надо было предупредить тебя перед уходом… но я побоялся тебя будить. Извини.  
  
— Нет уж, это ты меня извини, — тихо вздохнул Инвокер с досадой. — Кстати… а где, собственно, продукты?  
  
— А, ну… — Магина показал рукой вниз, и Каэль, взглянув на пол, выругался:  
  
— Вот чёрт…  
  
Продукты были разбросаны вокруг них с Магиной, и можно было только порадоваться, что хлеб и сыр были надёжно упакованы и не могли разбиться. А вот с лотком яиц всё было не так благополучно: пара из них разбилась при падении и теперь растекалась жёлтой жидкостью по целлофану.  
  
— Да ерунда! Главное, что на пол не вытекли! — махнул рукой Магина и наклонился, чтобы подобрать свои покупки; Каэль бросился помогать ему.  
  
Когда продукты были сложены на тумбочку, Каэль поднялся с пола, и Антимаг, начав снимать куртку, заметил:  
  
— Ты только что проснулся, да?  
  
— Как видишь, — проворчал Инвокер: он ещё не умывался и не причёсывался и даже не представлял, как сейчас выглядел. — Пойду, приведу себя в порядок.  
  
— Ну, а я пошёл готовить! — с энтузиазмом объявил Магина, сбросив ботинки и направившись на кухню с продуктами в руках.  
  
— Смотри, не сожги там ничего, — в шутку бросил Каэль вслед.  
  
— Я постараюсь, — усмехнулся Магина.  
  
Когда он скрылся за дверным проёмом, Каэль посмотрел на часы — до работы оставалось около пары часов — и поспешил в ванную. Отмывшись от остатков сна, почистив зубы и сменив одежду, он почувствовал необычайную бодрость; даже ломота в шее волшебным образом исчезла. На кухне он застал Магину за плитой: он готовил омлет. Каэль не сдержался и прошмыгнул за спину к нему, чтобы затем положить руки на плечи; между делом он заметил, что Антимаг успел помыть волосы и уложить их набок. Было непривычно, но всё равно это здорово смотрелось.  
  
— Не знал, что ты такой кулинар-р-р, — промурлыкал Каэль ему на ухо, и Магина ошарашено уставился на него.  
  
— Не знал, что ты такой… эм… игривый, — со смущением выдавил он в ответ.  
  
— А ты против?..  
  
— Совсем не против.  
  
Каэль постоял ещё какое-то время, массируя ему плечи, но потом, когда Магина выключил плиту, он отошёл и задался внезапным вопросом. И он не замедлил его озвучить:  
  
— Магина, а как ты почистил зубы?  
  
— Пальцем, как и в прошлый раз, — ответил Магина со смехом.  
  
Инвокер закатил глаза.  
  
— Дикарь! Лучше бы меня разбудил, я бы дал тебе щётку. А в этой футболке ты проспал всю ночь, да?  
  
— Да, я как раз спросить хотел… — начал Магина, переставив сковороду с конфорки на подставку. — Можно мне её постирать у тебя? А то она потом провоняла…  
  
— А на работу в чём пойдёшь? У тебя есть с собой другая одежда? — с недоумением спросил Инвокер.  
  
— Нет, — покачал головой Антимаг. — В ней и пойду.  
  
— Она же будет мокрая, — возразил Инвокер.  
  
— Так на мне высохнет.  
  
Инвокер закрыл лицо рукой.  
  
— Да ты, похоже, с ума сошёл, — сказал он. — Я одолжу тебе что-нибудь из своих вещей.  
  
Магина резко повернул голову.  
  
— Ты уверен? — переспросил он.  
  
— А что ещё делать-то? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Каэль.  
  
— Но я не влезу… — попытался Магина возразить.  
  
— Не беспокойся, товарищ Антимаг, у меня точно завалялась парочка растянутых вещей! — заверил его Инвокер и сию же минуту выскочил из кухни.  
  
В спальне он зарылся в шкаф с головой, осматривая свой обширный и многообразный гардероб. Спустя долгие десять минут поисков он откопал тёмно-серый свитер, который был широк ему в плечах, и, решив, что его любимому подчинённому можно немного пренебречь дресс-кодом, схватил вещь и поспешил вернуться на кухню. Антимаг тем временем уже накрывал на стол: поделил омлет на части и разложил их на два плоских блюда рядом с бутербродами с сыром. В центре стола стоял чайник, из носика которого выходил едва заметный пар. Как только он увидел Инвокера, он с недоверием воззрился на свитер в его руках.  
  
— Сначала примерь, — сказал ему Инвокер.  
  
— Ладно, — кивнул Антимаг и уже схватился за края футболки, чтобы снять её, но вдруг отдёрнул руки. — Нет, пойду-ка я в ванную.  
  
Он забрал у Каэля свитер и ушёл.  
  
«А я надеялся вновь увидеть его татуировки…» — Каэль разочарованно вздохнул и встряхнул головой.  
  
Он обратил внимание на стол, и на душе у него потеплело. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз для него готовили завтрак. Наверное, это было ещё со старой семьёй, тысячу лет назад. Ему стало жутко любопытно, какова была антимагова еда на вкус, но он не хотел начинать без него, и сидел в ожидании.  
  
Скоро вернулся Магина, переодетый в свитер, и он с довольным лицом заметил:  
  
— Слушай, а хорошо сидит! Как будто моего размера!  
  
— Да, тебе идёт, — согласился Каэль.  
  
— Спасибо, Каэль, — растроганно произнёс Антимаг и наклонился, чтобы обнять его и поцеловать в щёку. — Даже не знаю, чем тебе отплатить.  
  
После этого поцелуя Инвокер машинально положил руку на то место, где только что были губы Антимага, и гордо заулыбался. Затем он сказал:  
  
— Ты уже отплатил.  
  
— Чем это?  
  
— Стынущим завтраком.  
  
— А-а-а, точно!  
  
Магина выпустил его из объятий и сел за стол напротив него. Он дотронулся до чайника и поднял его, чтобы налить чай в заранее подготовленные кружки с небольшим количеством молока.  
  
— Надеюсь, у тебя нет аллергии на гвоздику или другие специи, — сказал он, пододвигая полную кружку к Инвокеру.  
  
— Я не храню дома ничего, на что бы у меня была аллергия, — сказал Каэль, взяв кружку в руки, — а что со специями?  
  
Ещё не дождавшись ответа, он попробовал чай и сразу понял, что это не был тот чай, который он обычно пил: у данного напитка был сильный привкус кардамона и гвоздики. Он тут же поднял взгляд на Антимага.  
  
— Ну что, как тебе? — осторожно поинтересовался Антимаг.  
  
— Отлично, — удивлённо произнёс Инвокер и сделал ещё глоток. — Очень приятный вкус и аромат…  
  
— Я рад, что тебе понравилось, — вздохнул Антимаг с облегчением. — Я уже давно не заваривал такие чаи и боялся напутать с пропорциями.  
  
— Выходит, ты ещё и мастер чайных церемоний? — спросил Инвокер с нескрываемым любопытством.  
  
— Ну, не совсем, — Антимаг повёл плечом и стал рассказывать: — В детстве, когда я бывал у бабушки в гостях, она готовила странный, но очень вкусный чай. Она научила Соула, как правильно его заваривать. А уж потом, когда я подрос, Соул научил меня, и выяснилось, что у меня это получается лучше, чем у него. Поэтому одно время я увлекался приготовлением разного чая — как сейчас помню, все рецепты из книги перепробовал — но бабушкин чай со специями был моим любимым. Но постепенно я делал «особый» чай всё реже и реже, пока совсем не забыл о нём. Не знаю, наверное, мне просто надоело, да и в общежитии никто так не заморачивался с едой. А тут увидел у тебя специи и вспомнил.  
  
— Вот как… — протянул Каэль с улыбкой, принимаясь за омлет. — Я бы хотел попробовать ещё какой-нибудь чай твоего приготовления.  
  
— Что ж, ради тебя я постараюсь вспомнить забытые навыки.  
  
Магина тихо засмеялся, и Каэль, глядя на него, подумал о том, как он очаровательно и по-домашнему выглядел с этой улыбкой, в тёплом свитере, с пушистыми волосами и с бутербродом в руке. Его прежняя ассоциация Магины с бездомным котом получила развитие до того момента, когда бездомного кота притаскивают с улицы, отмывают и кормят, и он из одичавшего животного превращается в самое милое на свете существо. И если Каэль был причиной такой трансформации, если Магина улыбался из-за него, то он был невероятно горд собой. И счастлив.  
  
Они неторопливо позавтракали в тишине, даже не подумав включить новости по радио, и вместо этого иногда обменивались друг с другом случайными репликами или нежными взглядами. После еды Магина, как и накануне, помог убрать посуду, и Каэль мог только опять поразиться его хозяйственности. Ведь при первой встрече он произвёл обратное впечатление.  
  
Когда они с Магиной собрались идти на работу, Каэль дотронулся до его руки и слегка потеребил за рукав. Магина обернулся.  
  
— Ничего не забыл? — поинтересовался он.  
  
— Если имеешь в виду вещи, то рабочая футболка пока у тебя поживёт, — ответил Магина, — а если что-то другое… то я как раз кое о чём думал. Но не знаю, о том же ли самом ты думаешь.  
  
Каэль подошёл ближе и, положив руки ему на плечи, сказал:  
  
— Так скажи мне.  
  
И Магина, обнимая его, уже уверенно ответил:  
  
— Хочу поцеловать тебя.  
  
Каэль усмехнулся и наклонился к его лицу, чтобы это обоюдное желание исполнилось в следующую секунду. От соприкосновения с губами Антимага у него земля ушла из-под ног, будто в первый раз. Он ведь стольких людей целовал, и некоторые даже отзывались о нём, как о мастере поцелуев, но эти прежние поцелуи блекли по сравнению с нынешними, полными новых тёплых чувств, не отравленными пустотой и безразличием. Он напоследок обнял Магину покрепче, на что тот ответил с не меньшим рвением — и это безумно понравилось Каэлю — и они вышли из квартиры. День только начинался.


	19. Желание

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvis Presley - Jailhouse Rock.  
> А Дебби Коварная выступает тут в роли Патти Смит.

Когда Ланая пришла в школу и повернула к лестнице на второй этаж, её ждало внезапное препятствие: целующаяся парочка. Ни парень, ни девушка не были знакомы Темплар, значит, они точно были младше её. Возможно, первогодки-старшеклассники. Каким-то образом парень и девушка встали так, что загородили весь проход, а их действия со стороны были похожи на взаимное пожирание. Руки парня, прежде покоившиеся на талии девушки, соскользнули вниз, и Ланаю передёрнуло. Ну и наглость! Не могли они, что ли, найти более укромное место?! Она раздражённо окликнула их, но они не обратили внимания. Тогда она попыталась просто пройти мимо, но эти двое в порывах страсти перетягивали друг друга в разные стороны, наклонялись то туда, то сюда, будто специально не хотели пропускать Ланаю. Стиснув зубы, она прижалась к стенке и протиснулась к лестнице, всеми силами стараясь не соприкоснуться с ними; она готова была поклясться, что слышала их стоны сквозь поцелуи. Когда она уже добралась до лестничного пролёта, она услышала возмущённый крик преподавательницы за спиной и не могла не позлорадствовать. И поделом им!  
  
Но, как бы этот случай ни раздражал Ланаю, он лишний раз напомнил ей о происшествии перед субботней репетицией.

* * *

Ланая и Мортред пришли раньше всех. Для них было привычно сидеть в обнимку, и на этот раз всё было так же: они сидели на диване, обнимались, разговаривали и ждали остальных, но по какой-то причине никто из группы не хотел появляться. В один момент, когда ожидание явно затянулось, взгляд Мортред застыл на Ланае, и она аккуратно положила руки ей на талию. Ланая ответила тем, что обняла её за шею. Некоторое время они молчали, глядя друг на друга и улыбаясь; Ланая перебирала волосы на спине Мортред, а Мортред бегала пальцами по талии Ланаи, и от этого было тепло и немного щекотно.  
  
— Кажется, они ещё нескоро заявятся, — наконец нарушила молчание Мортред и широко улыбнулась.  
  
— Ты выглядишь так, будто ты этому очень рада, — хихикнула Ланая.  
  
— Ага, — кивнула Мортред, — ведь мы с тобой так хорошо тут сидим, не хочется прерываться на какие-то репетиции, знаешь ли…  
  
— Ты что! А как же большое будущее Кристалис? Мы должны работать и работать!  
  
— Работать? — Мортред зацепилась за последнее слово. — Сегодня выходной. Имею право отдохнуть и тебе тоже советую.  
  
Она проскользнула руками за спину Ланаи и перекрестила их; Ланая положила голову на плечо Мортред.  
  
— Значит, будем вместе отдыхать, — сказала она.  
  
Затем она уткнулась носом в шею Мортред. Мортред прижала Ланаю к груди, и спустя некоторое время она услышала:  
  
— Ланая?  
  
— Что такое?  
  
Темплар подняла голову. Мортред дотянулась рукой до её подбородка и пощекотала под ним пальцами. Её губы изогнулись в усмешке, и Ланая тоже не сдержалась от улыбки. Они начали обмениваться лёгкими поцелуями в губы, и это продолжалось до тех пор, пока Мортред не запустила руки в волосы Ланаи; свой следующий поцелуй она сделала менее беспечным, более нежным и долгим. Ланая подалась вперёд, чтобы продлить удовольствие. И незаметно даже для себя она заползла на колени к Мортред.  
  
Тогда Ланая поняла, что начала возбуждаться. Это и раньше бывало — всё-таки естественная реакция организма на близость любимого человека — но… не так. Когда они разорвали поцелуй, Мортред заметила, в какой позиции они оказались, и как бы невзначай задалась вопросом:  
  
— А если кто-то зайдёт?  
  
— Никто не зайдёт, — заверила Ланая.  
  
— Почему ты так уверена?  
  
— Не знаю, просто так думаю. Их же целый час не было, значит, уже совсем не придут.  
  
— Но если всё-таки придут?  
  
— У нас будет несколько секунд, пока открывается дверь гаража, — незамедлительно ответила Темплар.  
  
— Вот это настрой! — засмеялась Мортред.  
  
Их с Ланаей взгляды снова встретились, и Ланая без слов пододвинулась ближе, чтобы скрестить ноги за спиной Мортред. Мортред обняла её и прижалась губами к её шее. Ланая на мгновение замерла от прикосновения, а потом запрокинула голову, чтобы дать Мортред больше доступа. Её ни разу так не целовали, и это было что-то невероятное. Так непривычно, так ново, так… приятно! Темплар прижалась к Мортред всем телом, желая почувствовать близость в полной мере, и запустила пальцы в её волосы. Мортред продолжала целовать её, и с каждым поцелуем Ланае всё больше казалось, что она вот-вот растает от этих ласк.  
  
Но вместо того, чтобы растаять, она чуть было не рассыпалась на кусочки от мгновенного ужаса и стыда. Потому что дверь гаража открывалась быстрее, чем она себе это представляла. Потому что они с Мортред даже отпрянуть друг от друга не успели к тому моменту, когда в гараж проник дневной свет, а вместе с ним — шокированный возглас.  
  
— Простите, что помешал! Я не знал!..  
  
Рубик закрыл глаза ладонью и собирался уже опустить ворота гаража, но Мортред и Ланая поспешно вскочили с дивана  
  
— Стой, Рубик! — окликнула его Мортред. — У нас же репетиция!  
  
— Но вы же тут… — попытался возразить Грандмаг, но Ланая перебила его:  
  
— Что мы тут? Ничего не было! Не вздумай другим рассказывать!  
  
— Да, вот именно, ни слова остальным! — поспешила добавить Мортред.  
  
Бедный Рубик сам уже занервничал и замахал руками со словами:  
  
— А-а-а, я всё понял, всё понял! Ничего не видел!  
  
— Вот и славно, — выдохнула Фантом. — Где Каэль, где Лиралей? Или хотя бы Магина? Почему все опаздывают на час?  
  
— Но ведь мы договаривались на четыре часа, — с недоумением заметил Грандмаг.  
  
— На четыре?! Мне казалось, что на три!..  
  
Ланая тем временем поняла, что от нервов у неё зачесалась голова, и запустила руки в волосы, чтобы унять зуд. Такое редко происходило, поэтому она пришла к выводу, что вся эта ситуация — редкостный стыд, с одной стороны. А с другой…  
  
_Лучше бы Рубик опоздал ещё на час._

* * *

 

Эта мысль не давала Ланае покоя следующие два дня. Она не покидала её даже во сне — в ночь с воскресенья на понедельник Ланае приснились те поцелуи в шею и другие прикосновения, и она проснулась в очень взбудораженном состоянии. Это состояние осталось с ней на весь день, и она провела его как в тумане. Кто-то говорил с ней, и она рассеянно отвечала, лишь наполовину присутствуя в реальном мире; другая же половина сходила с ума где-то в фантазиях и заставляла мокнуть между ног. Во вторник ситуация, казалось бы, улучшилась — других снов не было — но страстная парочка у лестницы всё испортила. Ланая с трудом концентрировалась на учёбе — всё время отвлекалась на размышления и навязчивые воспоминания. Хорошо, что никого не волновал её мрачный вид. Хорошо, что все привыкли к её молчаливости.  
  
Темплар всегда считала, что у неё было слабое сексуальное влечение: пока сверстники и сверстницы с жаром обсуждали «запретные» темы и входили в так называемую взрослую жизнь, ей это было просто неинтересно. Она поняла, что внимание парней ей было безразлично потому, что её привлекали только девушки, но ведь и девушки не пробуждали в ней сексуальное желание. Может, всё потому, что она в целом была не слишком-то влюбчивой — никогда не теряла голову от симпатий и чувствовала себя самодостаточной без отношений. Она полагала, что ей необходимо установить близкую связь с человеком, прежде чем идти на физический контакт. Между ней и Мортред изначально установились спокойные и нетребовательные отношения, чему Ланая была очень рада; в разговорах они ещё ни разу не затрагивали тему секса. Но то, что произошло в субботу, выбило её из колеи.  
  
После школы Ланая позвонила из телефонной будки на работу Мортред, но та не ответила — наверное, отошла или была очень занята. Они в любом случае договаривались встретиться в среду и посидеть дома у Ланаи; личные вопросы могли подождать ещё день. Однако…  
  
Ланае нужен был совет. К кому она могла обратиться с такой деликатной проблемой? Точно не к кому-то из школьных приятельниц — они были кладезем вредных советов, которые только сильнее запутывали. И не к Бэтрайдеру, своему бывшему, с которым она до сих пор время от времени общалась из-за похожих музыкальных вкусов — он давно уже стал для всех девушек в школе притчей во языцех. Она подумала о матери: мама не раз говорила, что Ланая могла прийти к ней с любой проблемой и любым вопросом. Но Ланае стало некомфортно, когда она представила, как будет обсуждать с мамой эту тему. Кроме того, ей пока не хотелось рассказывать, что её подруга из группы всё-таки не просто подруга, а девушка. Отец не подходил на роль советчика по тем же причинам, что и мать.  
  
Может, спросить кого-нибудь из группы?  
  
Каэль сразу же отпал: советоваться с ним было бы ещё более некомфортно, чем с матерью или отцом. Даже мысль о том, что он был лучшим другом Мортред, не помогла Ланае преодолеть страх перед его холодностью. Да ну его, этого Каэля! Будет ещё делать безучастный вид и где-то внутри насмехаться над её проблемами! Хм-м-м, а как насчёт Рубика? Конечно, Ланая могла представить его в качестве доброжелательного слушателя, но… разговаривать об этом после того, как он застал её сидящей на коленях у Мортред, серьёзно?!  
  
В конце концов, лучше было идти с такой проблемой не к парню, а к девушке. К той, кто поймёт. К той, кто тоже любит только девушек.  
  
Ланая вспомнила о том, как на прошлой репетиции Каэль и Мортред устроили Лиралей лекцию о соблюдении дистанции в общении с фанатами. Поправка: с фанатками. Всё потому, что Лиралей имела неосторожность бросить в адрес Рубика фразу: «У кого гитара, у того и девушки, а у тебя басуха, поэтому и девушек нет!» Лиралей тогда обречённо кивала и соглашалась с каждым выдвинутым в её сторону обвинением, но не было понятно, насколько искренне она это делала. Ланая сложила все факты воедино и решила, что попросит совета у неё.  
  
Вместо того чтобы отправиться домой, Ланая села на автобус и доехала до остановки на улице Лучниц. Оттуда она дошла до «Баунти», предположив, что у Лиралей в это время должен быть обед. И не прогадала: как только она зашла в кафе, она увидела, что Ветрокрылая сидела за ближайшим к двери столом. Заметив Ланаю, Лиралей оживилась и соскочила с места; они обнялись в знак приветствия.  
  
— Ты долго здесь будешь? — спросила Ланая.  
  
— Ну, я уже заканчиваю, — сказала Лиралей, показав на почти съеденный сэндвич с ветчиной. — А ты будешь есть?  
  
— Нет, я уже пообедала, — покачала головой Ланая. — У тебя не найдётся немного свободного времени? Я хочу посоветоваться с тобой.  
  
Лиралей ответила:  
  
— Да, я сейчас собиралась зайти в магазин. Присоединишься?  
  
— Хорошо, — кивнула Ланая.  
  
Лиралей откусила большой кусок от сэндвича, оставив в бумаге совсем малую его часть, прожевала его и спросила:  
  
— А насчёт чего ты хотела посоветоваться? Сочинила что-то для следующего концерта? Или, может, гитару хочешь купить?  
  
Темплар замялась.  
  
— Нет, мне нужен совет… по личной жизни.  
  
Ветрокрылая ошарашено уставилась на неё и переспросила:  
  
— По личной жизни? Ты уверена, что по адресу обратилась?! Я ни с кем не встречаюсь уже сто лет!  
  
— Не волнуйся, — заверила её Ланая, — меня интересует та часть, которая, кажется, знакома тебе.  
  
Лиралей моментально нахмурилась от непонимания и закинула в рот остаток сэндвича.  
  
— Это какая? — поинтересовалась она, пережёвывая хлеб.  
  
— С рейтингом «восемнадцать плюс», — пояснила Ланая; ей стало уже совсем неловко от того, что она внезапно пришла к Лиралей с такими вопросами.  
  
Но подруга неожиданно просветлела и ответила:  
  
— Поняла тебя. Пойдём, купим пару вещиц и присядем где-нибудь.  
  
Она встала из-за стола, надела зелёную куртку и направилась к двери; Ланая последовала за ней. На улице дул лёгкий ветер, и погода была неплохой по сравнению с тем, что творилось накануне. Лиралей привела Ланаю в магазин неподалёку, где набрала много верёвок, изоленты и скотча (Ланая могла только догадываться, зачем ей это всё нужно), а затем они решили дойти до Шаманского сквера. Там они расположились на свободной скамье, и Лиралей повернулась к Ланае с вопросом:  
  
— Итак, что тебя беспокоит?  
  
Её голос звучал необыкновенно спокойно, безо всякого нетерпения и въедливого любопытства. Она в целом казалась более умиротворённой, чем обычно, и Ланаю это слегка удивило. У неё промелькнула мысль, что они с Лиралей нечасто оставались наедине, и поэтому она просто не замечала её «серьёзной» стороны.  
  
— Наверное, ты поняла, что это касается сексуального влечения, — медленно произнесла Ланая. Лиралей кивнула, чтобы она продолжала. — Может, тебе покажется странным, что я обсуждаю это с тобой, а не с Мортред, но я просто хочу узнать мнение, кхм, опытного человека…  
  
Лиралей фыркнула и засмеялась.  
  
— Извини, что перебиваю, — сказала она, — но, я надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что я хищница, которая соблазняет каждую встречную?  
  
— Нет, что ты! — замотала головой Ланая, стыдясь того, что на самом деле примерно так и думала.  
  
А Лиралей будто поняла, что ей соврали, и возмутилась:  
  
— Ох, эти Каэль с Мортред! Устроили мне публичный выговор, даже не разобравшись в ситуации, а хорошие люди такое теперь думают обо мне!  
  
— Я в любом случае не осуждаю тебя, — попыталась Ланая оправдаться, но Лиралей продолжала говорить:  
  
— Вот так всегда: пару раз оступишься, опоздаешь на репетицию, неосторожно пошутишь в присутствии друзей — и тебе это будут припоминать до конца жизни!..  
  
Тут она опомнилась и снова обратила внимание на Ланаю.  
  
— Так что конкретно ты хотела спросить?  
  
— Дело в том, что у меня никогда прежде не было этого с девушкой, — призналась Темплар. — Да и вообще не было…  
  
— А! — Ветрокрылая быстро поняла суть. — Ты хочешь перейти на следующий этап отношений, но не знаешь, как себя вести?  
   
— В общем, да, — с облегчением выдохнула Ланая.  
  
— Тебе и правда стоило сразу спросить Мортред, — заметила Лиралей. — Такие решения нельзя принимать единолично.  
  
— Я знаю, но хотелось бы на всякий случай просветиться на эту тему, — ответила Ланая. — Не хочу растеряться в нужный момент, если такой настанет.  
  
— Понимаю, в первый раз всегда страшно. Что ж, думаю, я могу дать парочку советов!  
  
Она хотела продолжить, но вдруг спросила:  
  
— Стой, а тебе есть восемнадцать?  
  
— А?.. В июне исполнилось, — с недоумением произнесла Ланая.  
  
— Ну, тогда всё в порядке! — засмеялась Ветрокрылая. — Знаешь, вам стоит по возможности обсудить заранее ваши предпочтения и границы. Может, это сложно, но, поверь, неловкий разговор лучше неловкого секса.  
  
— Да, наверное, — усмехнулась Темплар.  
  
— Точно говорю! Но если сильно хочется, то можно и без разговора обойтись. Точнее, переместить его прямо в процесс. Ну, ты поняла! И ещё одна очень важная вещь — взаимное согласие.  
  
Темплар подумала, что ослышалась, и спросила:  
  
— Разве это не что-то само собой разумеющееся?  
  
— На самом деле, не все в курсе, — Ветрокрылая пожала плечами. — Помню, когда я только начинала жить в Дайре, я всё время ходила в один клуб, «Ойолой». Бывала там?  
  
— Не-а, — протянула Ланая.  
  
— В этом клубе можно было познакомиться со «своими», нужен был только какой-то браслетик или повязка определённого цвета, чтобы тебя узнали. Сначала я туда бегала в поисках любви, но это было… не очень хорошей идеей. Потом я стала просто зависать там от нечего делать. Со мной знакомились разные девушки, и с большинством мы только разговаривали да выпивали, но с кем-то дело заходило дальше. Одна девушка никак не могла возбудиться — она скорее откликнулась на моё желание, чем сама захотела. Я это поняла и не стала продолжать. Так она раз десять меня переспросила, точно ли я не злюсь на неё за это. Она почему-то чувствовала себя обязанной продолжать, несмотря ни на что.  
  
— Звучит жутковато, — прокомментировала Ланая.  
  
— Да, это и правда жутко! А вот следующий совет: если сразу не получается всё идеально, то в этом нет ничего страшного. Не надо слишком париться.  
  
— Этот совет звучит очень в твоём духе, — отметила Ланая.  
  
Лиралей беззаботно засмеялась, но тут спохватилась и добавила:  
  
— И не забудь ногти подстричь!  
  
— Э-э-э, хорошо! — кивнула Темплар, чувствуя, что ей стало опять неловко.  
  
Но, в конце концов, любопытство пересилило смущение, и через некоторое время она начала спрашивать Лиралей обо всём, чего сама не знала или в чём была не уверена. Лиралей с готовностью ответила на большинство вопросов; под конец Ланая успокоилась, но в то же время она была озадачена всей полученной информацией. Не все сведения казались ей нужными и полезными. Например, история о том, как одна девушка попросила, чтобы Лиралей её связала, но Лиралей чересчур увлеклась и в итоге развязала девушку и пару часов показывала ей, какие фокусы умеет делать с верёвкой. Хотя Ланая хорошо посмеялась над этим рассказом.  
  
Лиралей поднялась со скамьи и обратилась к Ланае:  
  
— Не хочешь со мной заглянуть в библиотеку к Рубику?  
  
— К Рубику?.. — напряжённо повторила Ланая.  
  
— Ну, он там работает же, — пожала плечами Ветрокрылая, — я думала, что тебе может быть интересно навестить его…  
  
— В другой раз, — уклонилась Темплар, — мне уже домой пора, уроки делать.  
  
— Как знаешь! — беспечно ответила Лиралей.  
  
«Ведёт себя совсем не подозрительно и не делает колких замечаний — либо Рубик сдержал слово и ничего не рассказал, либо она очень корректна по отношению ко мне», — подумала Ланая, смерив подругу критическим взглядом.  
  
Они обнялись на прощание, и Ланая неторопливо пошла к автобусной остановке, размышляя о том, что успела обсудить с Лиралей.

 

* * *

Ланая ожидала, что на следующий день встреча с Мортред окончательно сведёт её с ума, но, как ни странно, этого не произошло. После разговора с Лиралей её мысли пришли в порядок, и она уже не так переживала. Мортред встретила Ланаю после уроков. Ланая не сразу заметила её — так неприметно она встала у забора, а тёмно-зелёный плащ сделал её практически неразличимой на фоне деревьев. Темплар подбежала к ней, оставила рюкзак на земле и бросилась в объятия.  
  
— Не думала, что ты прямо сюда подойдёшь! — оживлённо произнесла она. — Как ты узнала, что здесь моя школа?  
  
Фантом погладила её по спине и ответила:  
  
— Всё просто: в этом районе всего две школы, и эта находилась ближе другой к нашему месту встречи.  
  
— О, как я рада тебя видеть, — умилилась Ланая.  
  
Она хотела поцеловать Мортред, но на людях этого делать не стоило, поэтому ограничилась тем, что потёрлась носом об её щёку — такой жест мог с натяжкой сойти за дружеский. Они расцепили объятия, и Ланая в шутку спросила:  
  
— Ну что, понесёшь мою сумку?  
  
— А давай! — согласилась Фантом и закинула её рюкзак на плечо, прежде чем Темплар успела возразить. — Если уж провожать со школы, то по всем правилам.  
  
Они посмеялись и неспешно двинулись вперёд. Ночью снова прошёл ливень, поэтому по дороге местами попадались ещё не высохшие лужи, в которых корабликами плавали опавшие листья, а навстречу дул прохладный ветер. Ланая и Мортред обменивались впечатлениями от прошедшего дня; где-то на полпути, когда людей стало совсем немного, они осмелились взяться за руки. Они ни разу не сталкивались с враждебностью или излишним вниманием со стороны прохожих, но лучше было проявить осторожность. Когда они дошли до дома Темплар, Ланая достала ключи из кармана и сообщила:  
  
— У меня никого нет, родители на работе.  
  
И только после того, как она это сказала, она поняла, что фраза могла прозвучать как намёк. Ланая заволновалась, но Мортред нормально восприняла её реплику.  
  
— Отлично, — кивнула она, — мне не придётся с ними знакомиться.  
  
— Грубовато с твоей стороны! — фыркнула Ланая, открывая дверь. — У меня хорошие родители.  
  
— Я зна-а-аю, — виновато протянула Мортред, — но я их боюсь.  
  
На этих словах Ланая обернулась, скорчила недовольную рожу и забежала в дом.  
  
— Ну, ты чего! — воскликнула Мортред и, побежав за ней, начала оправдываться: — Я же говорила тебе, что никогда не знакомилась ни с чьими родителями, я вообще не представляю, как они могут быть нормальными. То есть, я не хочу сказать что-то плохое о твоих родителях, я просто… не готова…  
  
Она запнулась и не смогла закончить мысль. Ланая сняла кроссовки, подошла к ней и забрала у неё сумку, чтобы поставить её на пол. А затем она положила руки на её плечи. Мортред подняла голову, и в её взгляде отразилась робость. Видя это, Ланая улыбнулась, чтобы ободрить её, и мягко произнесла:  
  
— Да всё я понимаю. Нормально, что ты не хочешь так быстро знакомиться с моей семьёй. Тем более, ты сегодня у меня впервые в гостях.  
  
Мортред вздохнула с облегчением и, положив руки на талию Ланаи, сказала:  
  
— Вот, покажешь мне всё, чтобы на следующий раз у меня было меньше пугающих новых впечатлений.  
  
— Ага! — радостно кивнула Темплар.  
  
Они с Фантом коротко, но крепко обнялись и стали снимать верхнюю одежду. Ланае не терпелось провести Мортред в свою комнату, но сначала нужно было показать остальной дом. Она взяла Мортред за руку и повела её за собой.  
  
— Здесь кухня, — поясняла она по дороге, — а дальше — ванная, а вот гостиная… а это спальня родителей… а вот мамин рабочий кабинет, но туда нельзя смотреть.  
  
— Почему это?! — воскликнула Мортред.  
  
— Мамины секреты, — коротко объяснила Ланая.  
  
— Эх, но мне же так интересно, — разочарованно пробормотала Фантом. — Ты говорила, что у неё тоже есть пишущая машинка.  
  
— Когда познакомитесь, тогда и попросишь её показать тебе машинку, — парировала Ланая.  
  
— Ну, Лана-а-ая! — страдальчески простонала Мортред.  
  
Ланая хихикнула и потянула её за руку к соседней двери.  
  
— А вот и моя комната, — объявила она и нажала на дверную ручку. — Правда, она не такая большая, как у тебя.  
  
Мортред вошла вслед за Ланаей и остановилась посередине, чтобы осмотреться. У стены слева стояла кровать с тёмно-серым покрывалом, а рядом с ней находился шкаф. Справа был рабочий стол с полками сверху, на одной из которых расположились книги, а на другой — пластинки и кассеты. Прямо напротив двери было окно, около которого стоял синтезатор. Стены были обклеены белыми обоями с мелким фиолетовым рисунком, и местами этот рисунок был нарушен ровно наклеенными постерами и вырезанными из журналов фотографиями.  
  
Ланая оставила свою девушку рассматривать обстановку и ненадолго отлучилась, чтобы переодеться в домашний свитер и джинсы. Когда она вернулась, Мортред указала на фотографию певца, которого все величали королём рок-н-ролла, с вопросом:  
  
— Тебе он нравится?  
  
— Да, раньше обожала его, — призналась Ланая. — Но после его смерти моя жизнь свернула куда-то не туда, и я влюбилась в электронную музыку.  
  
— Знакомо! — засмеялась Фантом. — Но я до сих пор люблю его «Тюремный рок». А ты слышала кавер на неё от Спектральной Ярости?  
  
— Нет, не слышала, — покачала головой Темплар.  
  
— Покажу тебе, когда в магазине у Каэля будем, — сказала Мортред.  
  
Она продолжила рассматривать постеры, и все исполнители были ей знакомы, но только на одну фотографию она отреагировала очень эмоционально.  
  
— Это же Дебби Коварная! — радостно воскликнула она. — Обожаю её!  
  
— Правда? — спросила Ланая, заулыбавшись. — Я не так давно открыла для себя её творчество и теперь жалею, что раньше не услышала.  
  
— Никогда не поздно услышать крёстную маму панк-рока! — заявила Мортред; улыбка так и не сходила с её губ. Но вдруг она оглянулась и спросила: — А можно дверь закрыть?  
  
— Но дома никого нет, — возразила Ланая.  
  
— Так, на всякий случай, — попросила Мортред.  
  
— Ладно, — кивнула Темплар с недоумением и всё-таки закрыла дверь. — Теперь чувствуешь себя в безопасности?  
  
— Ага, — с довольным лицом ответила Фантом и подошла к столу.  
  
Пока она изучала содержимое полок, Ланая вновь оказалась охвачена всеми размышлениями предыдущих дней и присела на край кровати. Пара вещей беспокоила её особенно сильно. Во-первых, она была наедине с Мортред. Во-вторых, в закрытой комнате в пустом доме. Внезапно стало как-то волнительно, несмотря на то, что она уже привыкла к присутствию девушки, и они нередко сидели так у Мортред в гостях. Она раздражённо вздохнула: нет, никуда не ушло это наваждение! Мысли скатались в непонятный беспокойный комок, а тело немедленно отреагировало возбуждением. Но они в этот момент даже не прикасались друг к другу! Они были в разных углах комнаты!  
  
Мортред села рядом с ней и обняла её одной рукой за плечи. Ланая подняла на неё пристыженный взгляд. Она была уверена, что Мортред заметила её состояние и прочитала все мысли, и приготовилась извиняться. Но Фантом спросила:  
  
— Тебе, вроде бы, нужна была моя помощь с сочинением?  
  
— Ой… точно, — растерянно кивнула Темплар и с облегчением в душе встала с кровати, чтобы достать из рюкзака тетрадь и ручку. — В общем, тема свободная, но там должны быть аргументы «за», аргументы «против», и главное условие — уложиться в двести слов. «Уложиться»… учительница так сказала, будто двести слов — это очень мало.  
  
— Но это и правда мало, — возразила Мортред.  
  
— Я так и знала, что ты это скажешь, — вздохнула Ланая. — Я с трудом могу выдавить пару предложений, какие ещё двести слов? И на какую тему?  
  
Мортред ненадолго задумалась и сказала:  
  
— Я обдумывала на днях одну тему для статьи, могу предложить тебе написать по ней. Звучит так: заменят ли кассеты виниловые пластинки в будущем?  
  
— Нет, — быстро ответила Ланая и пояснила, чтобы Мортред не поняла её неправильно: — Не заменят.  
  
— Почему? — сразу спросила Мортред.  
  
— Потому что… — Темплар запнулась и стала напряжённо думать; всё-таки она ещё не до конца переключилась с навязчивых горячих мыслей на домашнее задание. Наконец, она выдала: — Качество звука! Запись с пластинки звучит лучше, чем с кассеты.  
  
— Но ведь и кассеты могут со временем стать лучше, — возразила Мортред и указала на тетрадь и ручку в руках Ланаи: — Давай, записывай всё, что мы сейчас будем говорить, потом из этого составим сочинение.  
  
Ланая спохватилась и села за стол, чтобы записать тему и первые два аргумента. Пока она писала, ей в голову пришла другая идея, которую она озвучила:  
  
— А как насчёт склонности к ностальгии у многих людей? Знаешь, когда они скупают устаревшую технику просто потому, что заскучали по ней, и стимулируют тем самым продолжение производства или даже его перезапуск.  
  
— Верно, — кивнула Мортред, ложась на кровать за спиной Ланаи. — Это тоже в плюс к сохранению винилового господства. А каковы плюсы аудиокассеты?  
  
— Компактность, конечно же! — немедленно ответила Темплар.  
  
— Записывай, — отдала Фантом приказ с усмешкой.  
  
— Ух, раскомандовалась! — в шутку возмутилась Темплар, записывая очередное предложение.  
  
На самом деле, она была рада чётким распоряжениям и продуктивной с самого начала работе, которая помогла ей переключиться и расслабиться. Очередной обычный день вместе, ничего нового и пугающего, просто замечательно. С таким убеждением Ланая и продолжила писать сочинение.

 

* * *

Когда текст был готов, Ланая с победоносным выражением лица принялась считать, сколько в нём слов. И она впала в ступор. Затем повернулась к Мортред с тетрадью в руке и пробормотала:  
  
— Двести пятьдесят слов…  
  
— Дай-ка посмотрю.  
  
Мортред протянула руку, и Ланая отдала ей тетрадь и ручку. С умным видом Фантом начала вычитывать текст и по ходу дела что-то вычёркивала. Темплар хотела сказать ей, чтобы она не трогала предложения, которые ей самой нравились, но требование есть требование, да и журналистке должно быть виднее, что в тексте важно, а что — не очень. Через минуту Мортред вернула текст Ланае с комментарием:  
  
— Ровно двести.  
  
— Точно? — усомнилась Ланая.  
  
Мортред сложила руки и прислонилась к стенке.  
  
— Пересчитай, если хочешь.  
  
Ланая перечитала сочинение, посчитала слова, и их действительно оказалось двести. При этом смысл совершенно не исказился, и её любимые предложения никуда не пропали; зачёркнутыми оказались вводные слова, избыточные конструкции и небольшая историческая справка.  
  
— Спасибо большое! — поблагодарила она Мортред. — Никогда бы не подумала, что смогу написать так много… не делай удивлённый вид, для меня это много! Жаль только, что справка не влезла в текст.  
  
— Эта информация останется для моего сочинения, — ответила Фантом с гордой улыбкой. — Ну, чем теперь займёмся?  
  
Она посмотрела на Ланаю с интересом, положив руку на подбородок, и Ланая подумала о том, как замечательно с её тела свисал просторный пуловер, так, что можно было под него запустить руки… о, нет, опять эти мысли! Ланая напряглась. Всё-таки надо было хотя бы поговорить на эту тему, как бы неловко это ни было. Она села рядом с Мортред и, смяв в руках покрывало, начала:  
  
— На самом деле, у меня к тебе есть разговор…  
  
Голос с трудом слушался её, и это было очень некстати. Мортред повернулась к ней и заинтересованно произнесла:  
  
— На какую тему?  
  
— Помнишь, что было в субботу? — спросила Ланая.  
  
— Репетиция? — наугад ответила Мортред, и от этого Ланая напряглась ещё сильнее.  
  
— Нет… до репетиции.  
  
Глаза Фантом расширились: она поняла, что Ланая имела в виду. Но её реакция сбила Ланаю с толку: её лицо вдруг сделалось виноватым, и она опустила голову.  
  
— Прости за это, — сказала Мортред. — Тебя это беспокоит? Я переступила твои границы?  
  
— Нет, ты чего! Всё в порядке! — заверила Ланая, взяв её за руку. — Я вообще хотела спросить… если бы тогда не пришёл Рубик, ты бы… ты бы продолжила?  
  
Фантом бросила на неё озадаченный взгляд и ответила:  
  
— Это бы зависело от твоего желания.  
  
— Допустим, я хотела продолжить. А ты?  
  
— Да, я хотела, — вздохнула Мортред и, чуть нахмурившись, уточнила: — Всё-таки «допустим» или ты действительно хотела?  
  
— Я… я хотела продолжить, — сказала Ланая со смущением. — Просто осознала это немного позже.  
  
— Точно? — снова засомневалась Мортред.  
  
— Точно-точно, — с нажимом повторила Ланая и для пущей убедительности добавила: — Ты мне даже приснилась вчера. В смысле, не просто так приснилась, а с продолжением…  
  
На этом моменте Мортред засмеялась, и Ланая торопливо свернула тему словами:  
  
— Я это к тому, что нам нужно поговорить… ох, я это уже говорила, да? — она закусила губу и стала лихорадочно обдумывать следующую фразу, чтобы через несколько секунд выдать: — Кажется, я хочу тебя, поэтому нам надо обсудить…  
  
Она осеклась и закрыла руками стремительно краснеющее лицо. Что за околесицу она несла! Она не осмеливалась даже смотреть в сторону Мортред — наверное, она жутко недоумевала по поводу всех этих слов.  
  
«Лиралей советовала говорить открыто и без намёков, но у меня такое чувство, будто я своей открытостью всё сейчас испорчу!» — в отчаянии подумала Ланая.  
  
Тут она ощутила осторожное прикосновение к своей ладони, и мягкий голос позвал:  
  
— Ланая…  
  
Она неуверенно раздвинула пальцы на глазах, чтобы увидеть лицо Мортред.  
  
— Всё нормально, — сказала ей Мортред, — тут нечего стыдиться. На самом деле, мне приятно это слышать… неожиданно и приятно.  
  
— Правда? — переспросила Темплар; её сердце как-то странно дрогнуло при этом.  
  
Фантом застенчиво улыбнулась и ответила:  
  
— Правда.  
  
«Надо просто пережить эту неловкость один раз, а потом всё будет нормально», — сказала себе Ланая. Она медленно убрала руки от лица и вслух осведомилась:  
  
— Так, значит, это желание взаимное?  
  
— Да.  
  
Мортред, кажется, тоже была смущена. Но почему? Она же опытная… наверное. Ланая с досадой поняла, что даже этого не знала. Они с Мортред просто не разговаривали о таком. Вдруг Мортред наклонилась к ней и сказала на ухо:  
  
— Если ты хочешь, можем сейчас попробовать… что-нибудь.  
  
Мурашки по коже, очередной внутренний переворот. Ланая спросила шёпотом:  
  
— Что, например?  
  
Мортред улыбнулась.  
  
— Что тебе нравится.  
  
— Это будет мой первый раз… — смутилась Ланая. — Я ещё не знаю наверняка.  
  
— Выясним вместе?  
  
И снова эта удивительная мягкая улыбка. Ланая не смогла удержаться и приблизилась к лицу Мортред.  
  
— Давай, — сказала она, глядя ей прямо в глаза.  
  
За этим последовал нежный поцелуй, во время которого Ланая аккуратно подтолкнула Мортред, чтобы она легла на кровать. Ланая устроилась сверху и хотела продолжить целоваться, но застыла в нерешительности от нового положения. Мортред дотронулась до её руки и легонько потянула на себя. Темплар опустилась; её грудь оказалась прижата к груди Мортред, как это бывало уже много раз, когда они обнимались, но в этот момент ощущение от близости казалось иным.  
  
Она подняла голову, дотронулась указательным пальцем до носа Мортред, и они обе заулыбались. Мортред положила руки ей на спину и стала неторопливо поглаживать её. Ланае пришла в голову идея; она подвинулась ближе и спросила:  
  
— А тебе нравятся поцелуи в шею?  
  
— Хм… — Мортред задумалась. — Чаще я целовала, чем меня, поэтому не знаю. Хочешь попробовать?  
  
— Ага, — кивнула Ланая.  
  
Тогда Мортред приоткрыла ей свою шею, и Ланая прикоснулась губами к её коже. Она никого так ещё не целовала, поэтому действовала немного рассеяно, но если уж Мортред в прошлый раз доставила ей такое удовольствие, то она хотела сделать ей настолько же приятно. Она пару раз поцеловала Мортред — медленно, аккуратно, привыкая к новым ощущениям — и подняла глаза, чтобы посмотреть на её реакцию.  
  
— Продолжай, — попросила Мортред и провела ладонью по её волосам.  
  
В этот момент Ланая очень чётко ощутила близость тела Мортред и уже без лишней робости продолжила целовать её шею и водить по ней языком. Мортред подалась вперёд и спустилась руками по её спине до пояса; Ланая же поднялась губами до её уха и оставила влажный след под ним. Мортред шумно вздохнула от удовольствия; её пальцы стремились заползти под свитер Ланаи, и она спросила шёпотом:  
  
— Можно?  
  
Ланая кивнула ей, и Мортред забралась руками под одежду Ланаи. От холодного прикосновения к голой спине у Ланаи пошли по коже мурашки, и она, сильнее прижавшись бёдрами к Мортред, потянулась к её губам. Мортред ответила затяжным поцелуем, от которого Ланая ещё больше возбудилась. А руки Мортред плавно перешли к её груди.  
  
— Ты не против такого? — уточнила Мортред.  
  
Ланая пожала плечами.  
  
— Пока нет.  
  
— Скажи, если надо будет остановиться.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Мортред осторожно обхватила обе её груди и начала их ласкать. Было приятно и тепло. А вот когда пальцы чуть сжали её соски, Ланая невольно засмеялась от щекотки.  
  
— Непривычно, — пояснила она насторожившейся Мортред.  
  
— Да уж, это не всем нравится, — сказала Мортред. — Тебе как?  
  
— Сделай так ещё раз, я не поняла, — попросила Ланая.  
  
Тогда Фантом повторила действие, и Темплар убедилась: всё-таки не то. Она взяла руки Мортред и перенаправила их со словами:  
  
— Лучше вот так.  
  
— Хорошо, — улыбнулась Фантом и продолжила гладить её по груди.  
  
Ланая заёрзала на месте от возбуждения и заметила, что тело Мортред реагировало на это похожими движениями. Она решила вообще снять свитер — как удобно, что под ним уже не было лифчика — а когда отбросила вещь в сторону, затянула Мортред в страстный поцелуй. Пока они целовались, Ланая осмелела и запустила руки под пуловер, где наткнулась на застёжку бюстгальтера и парой ловких движений расправилась с ней. Мортред оторвалась от её губ, чтобы стянуть с себя кофту и лифчик и бросить их на пол, а затем притянула Ланаю к себе и продолжила её целовать. Теперь их кожа соприкасалась безо всяких препятствий, и ощущения от этого были очередным удивительным открытием для Ланаи. Потом они с Мортред поменялись местами, и Ланая оказалась снизу. Она не была против. Она попросила:  
  
— Мортред… поцелуй меня в шею? Так же, как в прошлый раз…  
  
— Хор-р-рошо, — мурлыкнула Мортред ей на ухо и хитро подмигнула.  
  
А затем она спустилась к шее Ланаи. И то, что она вытворяла губами и языком, казалось Ланае неизведанной тайной: ну как можно так хорошо целоваться? Она не выдержала и застонала, вцепившись в её плечи, а Мортред, не прекращая поцелуев, положила руку ей на бедро. Осторожно, ласково и так нежно, что даже беспощадно. Поэтому в какой-то момент Ланая взяла руку Мортред и ненавязчиво попыталась расположить её между ног. Мортред поражённо уставилась на неё, и Ланая сказала:  
  
— Я хочу пойти дальше. А ты?  
  
Мортред оглянулась и повернулась обратно к Ланае.  
  
— А дверь ведь и на ключ закрывается? — спросила она.  
  
— Зачем? Никто же сейчас не придёт… — промямлила Темплар.  
  
— Ты и в субботу так говорила, — мимоходом заметила Фантом.  
  
— Р-р-р, ладно! — сдалась Темплар и неохотно выбралась из-под неё, чтобы подойти к двери.  
  
Она повернула ключ в скважине и для верности подёргала за дверную ручку, да так, чтобы Фантом видела: никто их в этот раз не застукает. Мортред показала большой палец в знак одобрения, и Ланая запрыгнула обратно на кровать, чтобы продолжить начатое.

* * *

Много позже они лежали вместе, кое-как накрывшись покрывалом; Мортред обнимала Ланаю сзади, а Ланая втайне от неё улыбалась от уха о уха. Наконец-то! Она чувствовала себя удовлетворённой, как никогда; восторг от новых познаний сворачивался в её душе в клубок, словно сытая спящая кошка. Кроме того, она была невероятно горда тем, что смогла довести девушку до оргазма. Она! Безо всякого опыта! Пусть и не сразу, и Мортред пришлось её направлять, но всё же… Темплар сжала в ногах покрывало. Она даже подумала, что если секс всегда такой классный, то она могла понять своих одноклассниц. Правда по их разговорам процесс шёл иначе. Может, они с Мортред что-то не так делали? Ах, вряд ли. Слишком хорошо, чтобы клеймить это неправильным.  
  
— Ланая? — окликнул её беспокойный голос.  
  
— Да? — отозвалась Ланая.  
  
Мортред взяла случайную прядь, упавшую на лоб Ланае, и заткнула ей за ухо. Затем она спросила:  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Хорошо, — ответила Ланая и повернулась к ней, не скрывая широченной улыбки. — С чего такие вопросы?  
  
— Так, на всякий случай. Ну, по твоему лицу я вижу, что ты не врёшь!  
  
Фантом умиленно улыбнулась и потрепала Темплар по волосам.  
  
— Знаешь, даже не хорошо, а прекрасно! — исправилась Ланая и обняла Мортред; их голые ноги переплелись. — Я бы даже повторила. Как ты на это смотришь?  
  
Не дождавшись ответа, она уткнулась носом в шею Мортред, и та неловко заворочалась. А потом призналась:  
  
— А мне бы сначала… выйти надо.  
  
С этими словами она села на кровати. Ланая поднялась вслед за ней и спросила:  
  
— Помнишь, где ванная? — Мортред покачала головой, и Ланая объяснила: — Иди в сторону кухни, а потом — дверь налево.  
  
Мортред встала с кровати, впопыхах натянула бельё и свитер и выбежала из комнаты. Ланая расслабленно легла обратно и с мечтательной улыбкой обнялась с покрывалом.  
  
Через минуту раздалось хлопанье входной дверью.  
  
— Дочь, ты дома? — послышался мамин голос.  
  
Ланая подскочила на месте, и внутри у неё всё похолодело. Она посмотрела на часы. Ну, точно! Она так забылась вместе с Мортред, что совсем не подумала о возвращении родителей с работы! И, наверное, не было бы ничего страшного в случайной встрече её мамы и её девушки, если бы девушка не ушла из комнаты в одних трусах…  
  
— Да, мам, — отозвалась она и скорее начала одеваться.  
  
Спустя пару мгновений она уже собиралась выходить на миссию по спасению Мортред, но на пороге она сама налетела на Ланаю с перепуганным видом. Запустив её в комнату, Ланая поспешила закрыть дверь и спросила шёпотом:  
  
— Она тебя не видела?  
  
— Нет, — выдохнула Мортред, держась за сердце. — К счастью, я умею бесшумно передвигаться.  
  
— Слава космосу!  
  
Ланая провела руками по лицу, переводя дух, и села на кровать. Мортред села рядом с ней и вдруг захихикала в кулак.  
  
— Что такое? — спросила Ланая.  
  
— Думаю, какая бы встреча вышла, будь я менее проворной и незаметной, — сквозь смех сообщила Мортред.  
  
— Не так я хотела тебя представить своим родителям, — проворчала Темплар. — И чего ты смеёшься? Ты же боишься моих родителей!  
  
— Не знаю… это что-то нервное, наверное… — Фантом снова прыснула от смеха и упала на кровать.  
  
— Морт, ну перестань! — взмолилась Ланая, еле сдерживая смех, но, в конце концов, упала рядом с ней.  
  
Когда они обе отсмеялись — не во весь голос, этого они себе позволить не могли — их глаза встретились. Ланая положила руку на бедро Мортред, погладила его и легонько ущипнула.  
  
— Эй-й-й, — протянула Мортред, задрав нос. — Ты что, прямо при родителях в доме собираешься повторить?  
  
— Нет, конечно, — замотала головой Ланая, — хотя и грустно…  
  
— А были бы в моей квартире — не было бы никаких ограничений! — сразу же сказала Фантом.  
  
— Вот и жди, когда приду к тебе! — заявила Ланая, надув губы.  
  
— Вот и подожду! — передразнила её Мортред.  
  
В следующий момент раздались звуки с кухни, которые заставили её и Ланаю резко замолчать и напрячься. Пару минут они лежали в полной тишине, прижавшись друг к другу и прислушиваясь к каждому шороху, а потом Фантом неожиданно сказала:  
  
— Есть хочу, просто ужас.  
  
— Я тоже, — осознала Темплар. — Пойдёшь со мной на кухню?  
  
— Нет, — отрезала Мортред.  
  
— Так и знала, — вздохнула Ланая. — Ладно, я что-нибудь принесу сюда.  
  
— Спасибо! — просияла Мортред и поцеловала её в щёку.  
  
Ланая встала с кровати, посмотрелась в зеркало на двери шкафа, чтобы убедиться, что её внешность не кричала «я только что занималась сексом», и вышла из комнаты. Поскольку ни у кого из семьи не было привычки заходить туда без разрешения, она была спокойна за сохранность своей оголодавшей тайны. Она предпочла бы, чтобы в этот момент на кухне никого не оказалось, но нет: и папа, и мама уже сидели за столом.  
  
— Ланая, садись с нами ужинать! — сразу пригласил её отец, но Ланая покачала головой.  
  
— Я немного занята сейчас, поэтому возьму еду к себе, — соврала она, подходя к холодильнику.  
  
— Понятно, — кивнул отец, — у тебя кто-то в гостях?  
  
Ланая замерла. Неужели их услышали? Или, того хуже, всё-таки увидели Мортред, когда она выходила из ванной?! Она обернулась и ровно произнесла:  
  
— Да. А как узнал?  
  
— Ботинки и плащ у входа, — спокойно ответил отец.  
  
— А-а-а, — протянула Темплар; у неё отлегло от души.  
  
Тут подключилась мама:  
  
— Почему бы твоей подруге не выйти сюда и поесть с нами?  
  
— Она стеснительная, я же говорила, — нервно усмехнулась Ланая.  
  
К счастью, это оправдание было принято без каких-либо подозрений и дополнительных вопросов. Ланая ушла с кухни с двумя охлаждёнными «Бальзамами», пирожками с вишней и тарелкой запечённого картофеля со специями. Она открыла дверь в комнату как можно аккуратнее, чтобы не напугать Мортред, протиснулась в небольшой проём, захлопнула дверь ногой и поставила поднос прямо на пол. Мортред уже была полностью одета; она спрыгнула с кровати и, по-кошачьи принюхавшись, потёрла руки в предвкушении. Ланая села напротив неё.  
  
— Приятного аппетита! — сказала она.  
  
— И тебе! — Мортред схватила «Бальзам», и на её лице тут же отразилось непонимание. — А почему он холодный? Этот напиток, вроде бы, пьют горячим.  
  
— Да, но мне он нравится со льдом, — ответила Ланая. — Попробуй, это правда вкусно!  
  
Мортред подозрительно сощурилась и отпила немного из бутылки.  
  
— Непривычно, — заметила она после первого глотка и сделала следующий. — Но в целом неплохо.  
  
— Вот и отлично, — умиротворённо вздохнула Ланая и подцепила вилкой кусочек картошки. — Кстати, родители в курсе, что ты тут — они видели твои вещи в прихожей.  
  
— Я как раз об этом думала, пока тебя не было, — безо всякого удивления произнесла Мортред. — И что они сказали?  
  
— Да ничего. Хотели тебя видеть, но не слишком-то настаивали на этом. Зовут тебя моей подругой — значит, ничего не подозревают.  
  
Мортред не удержалась от смеха, когда услышала слово «подруга».  
  
— Очень крепкая у нас дружба, скажу я тебе, — заметила она.  
  
— Да уж, — со слабой улыбкой произнесла Ланая и подняла свой «Бальзам». — Ну что, за нас, «подруга»?  
  
— За нас! — с готовностью отозвалась Мортред, стукнув своей бутылкой об бутылку Ланаи.  
  
Они просидели в комнате ещё пару часов, пока всё не съели и не наговорились вдоволь. Потом Ланая незаметно вывела Мортред из дома и проводила её до ближайшей остановки. Там они с чувством обнялись и в вечерней тьме украдкой разделили поцелуй на прощание.


	20. Киллмурлок

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex Pistols - No Feelings;  
> The Rolling Stones - Paint It, Black.

Инвокер никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что у него был парень. Они были вместе всего пару недель, и всё это время они украдкой обнимались на работе, обменивались многозначительными взглядами на репетициях и целовались на вечерних прогулках. Они пока никому не рассказывали о своих отношениях, находя странное удовольствие в том, чтобы иметь общий секрет. Каэль нежился в осознании своей любви к Антимагу, словно в лучах солнца, и не мог ничего с этим поделать, как бы ни старался сдержаться от сентиментальности.  
  
И он боялся. Он боялся своей привязанности и просто не мог до конца поверить в то, что Антимаг был настолько же привязан к нему. Ему часто требовалось подтверждение чувств, и Антимаг с готовностью предоставлял его. В моменты, когда Магина внезапно оказывался рядом, заключал его в объятия, брал за руки, прикасался к волосам, улыбался, говорил что-то приятное, Каэль был счастлив. Так счастлив, что даже жутко становилось. Показывать положительные эмоции он тоже не привык и всё ещё иногда пытался подавить улыбку и вести себя сдержанно. Он понимал, что это было неправильно, но привычка — безумно сильная вещь. Он всё ещё должен был лучше узнать Магину, чтобы довериться ему до конца.  
  
Как обычно, пока Магина работал на кассе, Каэль сидел неподалёку и смотрел клипы по телевизору. Он краем уха слушал разговоры посетителей, но по большей части был занят своими мыслями. Его вдруг начала волновать одна вещь: его повседневная жизнь практически не изменилась с приходом Магины. Но разве не должно было что-то преобразиться?.. Конечно, душа Инвокера преобразилась. Однако ему казалось, что чего-то недоставало. Чего-то, что движет отношения дальше. Каэль не знал наверняка, нужно ли их специально «двигать». Быть может, стоило позволить всему идти своим чередом? Он покосился на Магину и решил поделиться с ним этими мыслями в свободную минуту.  
  
Как только Магина распрощался с очередной покупательницей, Каэль подошёл к нему и в официальном тоне заявил:  
  
— Товарищ Турстаркури, у начальства есть к Вам разговор. Прошу пройти за мной в кабинет.  
  
— Ого, — Магина усмехнулся, — всё так серьёзно?  
  
Каэль уже развернулся, чтобы пойти во второй зал, и загадочно улыбнулся ему через плечо. Магина последовал за ним. Каэль сразу же занял кресло и повелел Магине:  
  
— Прошу, присаживайтесь.  
  
Антимаг озадаченно посмотрел вокруг. Очевидно, что рядом не было ни одного стула, ни одного кресла.  
  
— Но куда? — спросил он.  
  
Инвокер безмолвно указал ему на свои колени. Эффект был потрясающий: сначала Магина не понял, что ему только что предложили, а потом в шоке уставился на Каэля, приоткрыв рот.  
  
— Ты шутишь! — выпалил он.  
  
— Совсем нет, — непринуждённо ответил Каэль и похлопал по коленке. — Иди, пока приглашаю!  
  
Магина сделал пару шагов в его сторону и уточнил:  
  
— А тебе не будет тяжело?  
  
Ничтоже сумняшеся, Каэль заявил:  
  
— Уж тебя-то мои могучие колени должны выдержать.  
  
Магина осмелился подойти к нему и осторожно опустился на его колени. Затем он развернулся так, чтобы видеть его лицо. Инвокеру и впрямь стало тяжело: он переоценил свои силы. Но, в конце концов, это же был его Антимаг, а своя ноша не тянет! С этой мыслью Инвокер скрестил руки у него на поясе.  
  
— Так о чём ты хотел поговорить? — спросил Магина, положив руки ему на плечи.  
  
— Меня посетила одна мысль, — начал Каэль, — и мне надо знать, как ты к этому относишься. Дело в том, что мы с тобой ещё ни разу не ходили на классическое свидание. В кино, например…  
  
— А ты хочешь? — спросил Магина.  
  
— Признаться, не большой любитель кинотеатров, — пожал плечами Каэль, — хотя зависит от того, какой фильм смотреть. А тебе это нравится?  
  
— Не то чтобы, — ответил Магина. — Почему тебя беспокоит, что мы там не были?  
  
Каэль задумался, подбирая слова. Он не желал признавать свою некомпетентность в некой области. Но, как ни крути, высказать мысль нужно было…  
  
— Потому что, как я ранее упоминал, у меня не было серьёзных отношений в общепринятом понимании. И ко мне в голову закрадываются сомнения относительно того, что должны делать влюблённые пары.  
  
— А я знаю точно, что должны делать влюблённые пары, — заявил Антимаг.  
  
— Поделись со мной мудростью, — попросил Инвокер.  
  
— Как следует из названия, они должны любить и уважать друг друга, — с видимым знанием дела произнёс Магина, — а всё остальное зависит от личных предпочтений и характеров. Нет необходимости следовать навязанным стандартам.  
  
Каэль озадаченно склонил голову.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, всё настолько просто?  
  
— Мне кажется, да. А ты что думал?  
  
— Я думал об определённых стадиях отношений… и о том, что отношения меняют образ жизни вовлечённых сторон. Но у нас с тобой ровным счётом ничего не изменилось!  
  
— А вот и нет! — с лёгкой обидой возразил Антимаг. — Мы стали больше разговаривать, и нам не нужно больше придумывать поводы, чтобы прикоснуться друг к другу. Разве возможность открыто проявлять свои чувства — не значительное изменение для тебя?  
  
Инвокер поспешил разъяснить:  
  
— Извини за недопонимание. Я говорю, скорее, о распорядке дня. Большую часть времени друг с другом мы так и проводим на работе или на репетициях, а после этих встреч я будто снова возвращаюсь в старую жизнь.  
  
— И тебе это не нравится?  
  
— Нет, я рад тому, что всё ещё могу уединиться и заняться своими делами. Но, понимаешь, это кажется странным, когда смотришь на все эти неразлучные парочки вокруг.  
  
— Каэль… — Магина нежно провёл рукой по его волосам и сказал: — Я не эксперт, но я могу точно сказать: быть вместе круглые сутки совсем не обязательно для того, чтобы доказать свою любовь. Мы все ведь отдельные люди со своими жизнями и не должны быть прикованы друг к другу. Но если тебе не хватает того времени, которое мы проводим вместе, или хочется чего-то другого вместо прогулок под луной, то это можно легко изменить.  
  
— Нет, меня всё пока устраивает, и мне нравятся наши прогулки — я только хотел убедиться, что тебя это тоже устраивает, — сказал Каэль с улыбкой. — Кстати, сегодня идём?  
  
— Идём! — с готовностью закивал Магина. Затем он добавил: — А насчёт стадий в отношениях… я знаю, такое и правда есть, но что-то мне подсказывает, что мерить нас общим аршином — плохая идея. Давай просто будем любые вопросы обсуждать, как сейчас?  
  
— Хорошо, так и поступим, — согласился Инвокер. — Спасибо, что развеял мои сомнения.  
  
Антимаг в ответ обнял его за плечи и снова погладил по волосам. Каэль с умиротворением уткнулся ему в грудь. Значит, вот такие они, настоящие чувства, настоящие отношения? Безо всяких обязательных атрибутов и усложнений? И основаны на взаимном уважении и диалоге партнёров? Да-а-а, это всё было в новинку для Каэля, ведь он привык видеть каждый роман как цветную шелуху из цветов, фотографий и ресторанов, за которой ничего не стоит.  
  
Они бы долго ещё сидели и обнимались, если бы до них не донеслись голоса из основного зала. Кто-то подошёл к кассе, а продавца не было на месте. Как некстати.  
  
— Мне надо идти, — сказал Магина.  
  
— Постой…  
  
Каэль обвил руки вокруг шеи Магины и прижался к его губам своими. Ему совсем не хотелось отпускать Антимага, поэтому он растягивал поцелуй, как мог. Инвокера не смутил даже тот факт, что кто-то уже звал его и Антимага по именам.  
  
— Подождут, — прошептал Каэль на ухо Магине, когда тот беспокойно обернулся.  
  
Они обменялись улыбкой авгура и продолжили целоваться. Но очень скоро им пришлось остановиться из-за чьего-то покашливания рядом. Они застыли, в безмолвном ужасе уставившись на Мортред, которая, в свою очередь, встала в проходе, как вкопанная. Немая сцена продолжалась до тех пор, пока Фантом не произнесла совершенно спокойным голосом:  
  
— Там уже очередь собралась, не хотите с ней пообщаться?  
  
Каэль и Магина переглянулись, и Каэль еле выдавил:  
  
— Магина… иди работать.  
  
— Х-хорошо…  
  
Магина кивнул, всё ещё таращась на Мортред, а затем вскочил и вышел из кабинета быстрым шагом, едва не срываясь на бег. Оставшись наедине с Мортред, Инвокер закрыл лицо рукой. Ему стало нехорошо от того, что она застала их с Магиной в такой момент. Хотелось возмущённо спросить, знала ли она, что такое личное пространство и как стучаться в дверь, но, во-первых, магазин — не личное пространство, во-вторых, двери не было, просто коридор, ведущий во второй зал, и знакомым людям не было запрещено заходить туда. Стало быть, это Инвокеру следовало лучше думать, когда он решил задержать Антимага.  
  
Он заметил на лице подруги умиленную улыбку и устало произнёс, поднявшись из кресла:  
  
— Да, я встречаюсь с Антимагом. Но мне не нужны никакие комментарии по этому поводу.  
  
Мортред нисколько не смутил его холодный тон. Она спросила:  
  
— Можно хотя бы поздравить тебя?  
  
Каэль безучастно ответил:  
  
— Можно.  
  
Тогда Мортред подошла ближе, обняла его и похлопала по спине. Каэль сдержанно ответил на её объятия — не то чтобы он был против, но и привычки обниматься с подругой, пусть даже давней, у него не было. К счастью, она быстро его отпустила.  
  
— Надеюсь, у вас всё будет замечательно, и вы…  
  
— Я же просил: никаких комментариев.  
  
Фантом закатила глаза и пробормотала:  
  
— Зануда.  
  
Инвокер только фыркнул в ответ: он слышал это так часто, что уже не придавал значения. Мортред подбоченилась, деловито осмотрелась и сказала:  
  
— Знаешь, можно поговорить с Бруд по поводу установки двери. Или хотя бы шторы на входе повесить и кресло переставить в тот угол…  
  
— Это что за советы такие?! — возмутился Инвокер. — Мне в третий раз тебе напомнить о своих словах?  
  
— Ничего ты не понимаешь, — фыркнула Мортред и хмуро добавила: — У меня была похожая ситуация, и она оставила душевную травму, без преувеличений. Я просто пытаюсь тебе помочь.  
  
— Как мило, — хмыкнул Каэль, — вот только вряд ли Бруд будет заинтересована в такой перепланировке помещения. И впредь я буду внимательнее.  
  
— Ха, удачи, — усмехнулась Мортред и собралась уходить, но на мгновение развернулась, чтобы добавить: — Удачи в переговорах с Мамочкой.  
  
Каэль снова закрыл лицо рукой. На его душе остался лёгкий осадок неуютности после этой встречи, но скоро он решил, что шуточки Мортред не имеют никакого значения. Когда он вышел в торговый зал, он обнаружил, что Мортред заняла место у прилавка, где до этого сидел сам Каэль, и точно так же, как он, смотрела телевизор. Всё правильно, ведь это всегда было её место… до появления Антимага. Может, Инвокер погорячился с утверждением о том, что ничего не изменилось.  
  
Антимаг тем временем считал сдачу для покупательницы. Когда она ушла, Каэль проскользнул к нему и дотронулся до внутренней стороны его ладони. Магина покосился на Мортред и шёпотом спросил:  
  
— Ты рассказал ей?  
  
Молчаливый кивок Каэля.  
  
— А она что?..  
  
— Поздравила и пожелала счастья.  
  
— Я вас слышу, вообще-то, — бросила Мортред, даже не оборачиваясь.  
  
Инвокер с упрёком ответил ей:  
  
— А ты не подслушивай — и слышать не будешь.  
  
— Ну, как всегда, — проворчала Фантом и всё-таки повернулась к прилавку.  
  
Она обратила бесстрастный взор на Магину. Каэль ожидал очередной колкости, но всё, что она сказала, было:  
  
— Ты придёшь в воскресенье?  
  
— Приду, — подтвердил Магина. — Будете что-то новое играть?  
  
— Да было бы у нас что-то новое… — лениво протянула Мортред и посмотрела на Каэля. — Где твои гениальные идеи?  
  
— Встречный вопрос: где гениальные идеи моей группы? — парировал Каэль. — Я уже написал столько текстов, что на альбом хватит. Остальная работа за вами. Разве мы не в команде работаем? Разве не поделили между собой роли и обязанности?  
  
— Ладно-ладно, — смирилась Мортред. — В общем, Магина, всё по-старому.  
  
— Ну, и так хорошо, — пожал плечами Магина.  
  
После чего он вернулся к работе: перед ним снова собралась очередь. Каэль присоединился к Мортред в просмотре телевизора. Остаток дня прошёл без происшествий; Мортред не обращала больше внимания на Каэля и Магину, поэтому скоро они расслабились и уже спокойно держались за руки в её присутствии.

* * *

Вечером воскресенья Киллмурлок был забит под завязку. Среди посетителей угадывались смутно знакомые Антимагу лица: у бара сидели парни из Рек Крови, которых Магина запомнил ещё с фестиваля, за одним из наиболее тускло освещённых столиков расположились Бейн и Меркуриал, а вот ближе всех к сцене оказались Акаша и Невермор. К ним-то Антимаг и решил подойти — он немного опоздал, но не хотел сидеть в отдалении. По дороге он столкнулся с высоким и мрачным дедом, — Ротунд-кто-то-там — который одарил его полным презрения взглядом. Магина скривился в столь же искреннем презрении, поминая рассказы о его мечтах устроить эпидемию чумы и сектантской деятельности, и поспешил к столу владельцев Эфира.  
  
Хорошая новость: у них было свободное местечко. Плохая новость: они не собирались его пускать. По крайней мере, один из них. Невермор состроил недовольную гримасу и заявил:  
  
— Sof izh! Приятно, когда тебя так приветствуют, не правда ли?  
  
— Невермор, ну что ты такой строгий, — принялась Акаша увещевать его. — Конечно, Магина заслуживает наказания за своё невежество, но в первый раз можно и простить его, ведь так? И он, всё-таки, тоже работает в сорок седьмом, да ещё и главный фанат группы. Пусть этот милый мальчик посидит с нами.  
  
Магина почти воспротивился тому, что его снова назвали милым мальчиком, но буквально проглотил всё своё возмущение, поймав на себе хмурый взгляд Невермора. Нет, сейчас не лучшее время препираться. Невермор задумался над словами Акаши и, наконец, проворчал:  
  
— Ладно. Раз он такой крутой, как ты говоришь, то пусть сидит.  
  
— Спасибо, — с облегчением вздохнул Магина и сел рядом с Акашей. — Я так понимаю, они ещё не начали?  
  
— Да, — подтвердила Акаша, — я видела, как Фантомочка бегала тут, аппаратуру какую-то таскала. А остальных пока и не видать. Ты ничего не пропустил.  
  
— Замечательно, — сказал Антимаг и откинулся на спинку стула.  
  
Его соседи продолжили разговор, но Магина их не слушал: он просто хотел как можно скорее увидеть Каэля на сцене. Его напрягала и отталкивала атмосфера бара, — запах алкоголя и рыбы, беспрестанно хлопающие двери и громкие голоса со всех сторон — и он искренне желал, чтобы группа могла чаще выступать в Таверне или другом более цивилизованном месте. Каэль говорил, что сюда захаживали «охотники за талантами» из больших лейблов. Магина не мог в это поверить: кому сдался дрянной бар? Но, если подумать, это было логично: где же, как не в дрянном баре, искать действительно новую, ещё неизвестную группу? Антимаг не хотел пропускать ни одного концерта любимой группы, ни одного сценического преображения любимого человека, поэтому ему оставалось только смириться с обстановкой в Киллмурлоке.  
  
Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем на сцену вышел Каэль. Здесь он не мог сделать большое событие из своего появления, поскольку и сцена была низкая, и публика не смотрела в её сторону и продолжала громко разговаривать; группа должна была заиграть, чтобы на неё обратили внимание. Зато, благодаря такой неформальной обстановке, Магина мог со своего места поприветствовать Каэля. Его сердце приятно затрепетало от того, как Инвокер улыбнулся в ответ. На этот раз, в отличие от прошлого воскресенья, он не стал слишком наряжаться и предпочёл костюму футболку с Безумной Луной и простые чёрные джинсы с кедами, но и так он выглядел великолепно в глазах Магины. Вслед за Каэлем вышел Рубик, потом Лиралей, и как-то незаметно, когда уже зазвучала музыка, за своими инструментами появились Мортред и Ланая. Лишь немногие поприветствовали группу при выходе, но, как только они заиграли, почти весь бар начал одобрительно кричать и хлопать в ладоши. Антимаг не кричал и вообще не шумел — он застыл в восхищении.  
  
И он действительно слушал музыку, когда как для большинства здесь она служила лишь хорошим фоном к пьянству. Да, эти концерты в баре совсем не были похожи на то, что было тогда в Таверне, но в них было своё очарование. От того, как близко и низко находилась сцена, от того, как здешний контингент легко принимал любые музыкальные стили, сами музыканты расслабились и часто позволяли себе импровизировать и даже на ходу выбирать, что играть дальше. Но самое главное — здесь они играли как минимум час. Не тридцать-сорок минут. В конце концов, Магина даже позабыл об отталкивающих сторонах Киллмурлока: музыка всё перевешивала. Иногда ему было совестно из-за того, что он смотрел только на Каэля, и он обращал своё внимание на других: вот Лиралей, его новоиспечённая «сестра», выжимает из гитары всё, что может, вот Рубик, его вроде-бы-друг, с которым он толком и не разговаривал, виртуозно исполняет замороченную партию, а вот Мортред и Ланая переглядываются и посылают друг другу засекреченные жестовые сообщения… но всё равно его глаза неизбежно возвращались к Каэлю.  
  
Во время выступления Каэль не смотрел прямо на Магину, но часто бросал взгляды в его сторону. Можно было сказать, что он смотрел в пустоту. Кажется, у Чистого Урона была такая песня, но там пустота куда-то смотрела. Магина покосился на своих соседей и с приятным удивлением обнаружил, что они были увлечены выступлением не меньше, чем он. В конце «Торнадо» Невермор даже встал из-за стола, чтобы поаплодировать, и Антимаг с Акашей последовали его примеру.  
  
После интро, «Корабля», какой-то песни с легко забывающимся длинным названием и «Торнадо» была «ЭМП». И эта песня, как ни странно, нравилась слушателям больше других. Может, потому, что под неё легко было танцевать. Люди собирались в круги и цепочки и так лихо отплясывали перед сценой, что мебель неподалёку от них ходила ходуном. У Акаши чуть не спрыгнул на пол стакан с «Танго»; она с хохотом поймала его уже на самом краю и залпом выпила всё, что там было. А потом вдруг исчезла и через пару секунд нашлась среди танцующих. Невермор немного подумал и присоединился к ней. Магина же остался: ему танцевать не хотелось. Он сторожил напиток Невермора — хотя он сомневался, что кого-то сильно заинтересует водка с томатным соком — и постукивал по столу в такт песне. Только когда толпа протанцевала в его сторону и загородила обзор, ему пришлось встать. Он не сдержался от того, чтобы помахать Инвокеру руками, а в ответ неожиданно получил элегантный воздушный поцелуй. Пока случайные люди вертели головами в попытке понять, куда этот поцелуй улетел, Магина упал обратно на стул с чувством «теперь и умирать можно».  
  
Дальше — «Небесное инферно». О-о-о, это было что-то с чем-то. На этой песне почти все разошлись за столики или прилипли обратно к бару, но тем было лучше: больше никто не мешал Антимагу наслаждаться музыкой и голосом Инвокера. Пусть в баре не было эффектного освещения, Магина всё равно видел, чувствовал, что эта песня была красного цвета. Он не знал, каким образом звуки могут иметь цвет — может, это были просто ассоциации и воспоминания. И всё же… красная. Меньше — как кровь. Больше — как Луна на футболке. Когда был припев, Магина услышал пение совсем рядом: это была Акаша, и она буквально надрывалась, подпевая Каэлю. Магину это стало раздражать. Зачем так громко? Зачем так ужасно?! Он был близок к тому, чтобы осадить Королеву — пусть он побаивался её гнева — но, к счастью, за него это сделал Невермор. Акаша возмутилась, но тут Магина шикнул на неё. Она злобно прищурилась и стала играть с ножом. Антимагу сделалось совсем неловко, поэтому под конец песни он решил отлучиться к бару.  
  
Бармен осклабился при его виде.  
  
— Здорово, карасик! Чего пить будем?  
  
— Что угодно безалкогольное, — пробубнил Антимаг.  
  
— «Бальзам»? «Ясность»? Фруктовый сок? А может, чаю с колбасой? — стал предлагать бармен.  
  
Магина выразительно поднял брови: слова «чай» и «колбаса» прозвучали странно, если не бредово, в баре, где всё пропахло пивом и рыбой.  
  
— С какой ещё колбасой?  
  
— Вот!  
  
Бармен откуда-то вытащил блюдо с колбасной нарезкой и поставил его перед Магиной. Магина наклонился, принюхался, внимательно осмотрел это блюдо. Да, это выглядело как колбаса и пахло как колбаса. Но вопрос «какая ещё колбаса?» не потерял актуальности, и у него появилось продолжение: почему колбаса стоит не в холодильнике, а под рукой у бармена?! А бармен, словно поняв, что именно это беспокоило Магину, заверил его:  
  
— Да ла-а-адно тебе, это ж из лавки Пуджа, «Свежее мясо»! Я сам её ем, остановиться не могу — видишь, даже блюдо принёс сюда. Вкусная, копчёная, высший сорт… сам попробуй!  
  
Пудж, Пудж… где-то Магина уже слышал это имя. Ах, неважно. Почему бы и не попробовать? Он порылся в карманах в поисках денег и сказал:  
  
— Давай мне один «Бальзам» и эту твою колбасу… сколько она стоит?  
  
— За такую тарелку — семьдесят пять золотых.  
  
— Вот, держи. А жвачка есть?.. Положи две.  
  
Он расплатился и вскоре пошёл обратно к своему столу с блюдом и горячим стаканом в руке; группа уже играла «Исход». «Исход» не был самой любимой песней Антимага по той причине, что с лёгкой руки Инвокера конкретный текст о проблемах рабочего класса превратился в магическую абстракцию. Но он должен был признать: так было честнее. Каэль совсем не был похож на борца за справедливость и явно не стремился создавать себе подобный образ, когда непринуждённо разгуливал с почти-что-экстремистской символикой на груди. Что ему действительно подходило — это отстранённые рассуждения или образы с множеством толкований. Примерно такой многозначностью и обладал «Исход», сочетание отсылок к преданию о Древних с сырыми риффами. Если бы Магина не знал, он бы никогда не подумал, что из этой песни появилась «ЭМП».  
  
Как только Антимаг поставил блюдо на стол, он заметил, что Невермор и Акаша вперились в колбасу. Невермор и вовсе выглядел так, будто в мыслях уже уплетал её за обе щёки.  
  
— Угощайтесь, если хотите, — любезно разрешил Антимаг.  
  
— Ура-а-а! — пробасил Невермор.  
  
Он немедленно схватил два куска колбасы, и Магина даже не заметил, как они исчезли у него во рту, а в руке оказался уже третий кусок. Он испугался, что такими темпами ему ничего не достанется, и поспешил тоже взять пару кусочков. Но, к сожалению, вкус для него оказался слишком… копчёным. Магина состроил страдальческую гримасу и сделал большой-большой глоток «Бальзама», чтобы избавиться от послевкусия. Оно не исчезло. Ох. Настало время крайних мер.  
  
«Я знал, что так будет, я знал!» — с негодованием подумал Магина и взял жевательную резинку.  
  
Он боялся, что у него будет пахнуть изо рта, а Каэль захочет поцеловать его. Вышло бы очень… не сексуально. Поэтому Магина приложил все усилия, чтобы избавиться от проклятой копчёности во рту. Теперь он был только рад тому, что Невермор оценил деликатес. Этот обжора поглотил почти всё содержимое тарелки, но, как истинный джентльмен, оставил для Акаши три кусочка. Акаше не понравился вкус, поэтому она с насильственной заботой скормила остатки всё тому же Невермору. А он был только рад этому.  
  
После «Исхода» подошло время для уже ставших традиционными каверов. Сначала была та песня, которую Кристалис исполняли ещё на Тёмной Луне. По поводу неё Каэль и Лиралей долго спорили, потому что Лиралей хотела исполнить её дуэтом, а Каэль был «против любого вмешательства». В конце концов, спор завершился компромиссным решением: Лиралей присоединялась к Каэлю в припеве. Антимага активно пытались привлечь к этому спору — и «сестра», и любимый ожидали его поддержки — но он вообще не хотел принимать такие ответственные решения, поэтому свалил всё на растерянную Ланаю. Магина потряс головой, не желая вспоминать эти неловкие моменты. Дуэт Лиралей и Каэля вышел на удивление неплохим и вызвал у публики желание подпевать; Магина не стал исключением. И на этот раз он не был в обиде на Акашу за её пение, срывавшееся на крик — напротив, они скооперировались и тем самым заставили страдать Невермора.  
  
А что было дальше, всегда было случайным выбором — так Кристалис решили делать на каждом концерте. Конечно, Антимаг знал их примерный набор песен и мог делать предсказания. Он мысленно поставил на «Без чувств» Хекс Пистолс, потому что группа разучивала её на днях. Текст забавно звучал из уст Каэля, потому что один лишь Магина знал: Каэль любил не только себя, но и его. Ах, да, ещё Мортред знала. И больше никто. Наверное. К сожалению, то, что начала играть Ветрокрылая, вовсе не было похоже на «Без чувств», и Магина приуныл. Однако когда он прислушался, он узнал другую песню, которую не помнил с репетиций. И она была одной из его любимых ещё с детства, ещё до того, как он осознанно начал слушать музыку.  
  
«Да что же за сюрпризы каждый раз!» — подумал Антимаг, расплываясь в широченной улыбке.  
  
Другие тоже постепенно узнали мотив вступления и зааплодировали. А Каэль запел мрачным голосом.  
  


_«I see a red door  
and I want it painted black  
No colors anymore  
I want them to turn black…»_

  
  
Скоро вступление перешло в бодрую гитарную партию, и это стало для Магины ещё одним сюрпризом: Кристалис почти ничего не изменили в звучании песни, она была практически такой же, как в оригинале четырнадцатилетней давности. И снова люди начали танцевать, и снова сцену не было видно за их размашистыми руками и ногами. Магина нерешительно поднялся, глядя на весёлую толпу, а потом ринулся к сцене, прямо в центр круговорота. Может, он не был лучшим танцором, но… кто вообще здесь умел танцевать? Большинство несуразно дрыгалось или подпрыгивало на месте. Так что он просто делал то же самое и при этом не спускал глаз со сцены. А на сцене скакали Лиралей и Рубик, нимало не беспокоясь о болтавшихся на ремнях гитарах; по их лицам сразу было понятно, кому тут веселее всех. Каэль, несмотря на активные передвижения по сцене, был серьёзен, как скала; то же самое можно было сказать о Мортред, а лица Ланаи не было видно за платком. В любом случае, Магина знатно потанцевал под этот хит.  
  
Заключительный аккорд — «Прерванное заклинание». А эту песню знали все без исключения благодаря тому репортажу в «Вестнике Звуков», поэтому зал наполнился аплодисментами, когда Инвокер объявил название. Магина был уверен, что она непременно станет хитом, а вот Каэлю она несколько разонравилась из-за общественного ажиотажа. И всё же он не отказывался её исполнять. Конечно, без того номера с пиджаком — он же был в одной футболке. В голову Антимага закралась мысль, что Инвокер всё ещё мог снять футболку, и ему стало стыдно за это. Прочь, прочь, неуместные фантазии!  
  
Магина встал у сцены среди наиболее активных слушателей; рядом с собой он заметил Бейна с камерой в руках. Разве съёмка не запрещена?.. Антимаг не был в курсе, но, видимо, никто не возражал. Сам он пытался избегать попадания в кадр; на его счастье, Бейна больше интересовала группа на сцене, нежели публика. И снова Каэль оказался так близко к Магине, что можно было дотронуться до него. Более того, они были на одном уровне, в отличие от концерта в Таверне, когда Каэль находился на возвышении, и Магина мог в лучшем случае дотянуться до его ноги. Похоже, Каэль тоже это осознал, так как он хитро сощурил глаза, глядя на Магину. Он продолжал спокойно исполнять песню, лишь изредка передвигаясь по сцене, и его поведение здесь было сходно с поведением на репетициях. Ничего экстраординарного.  
  
За исключением одного момента.  
  
Когда песня подходила к концу, и Каэль повторял строчку «восстану вновь», он вытянул руку вперёд. К Магине. Магина замер, не понимая, был ли это приглашающий жест. Он поднял взгляд на Инвокера, и тот еле заметно кивнул ему, не прекращая петь. Тогда Антимаг взял его за руку и в следующее мгновение оказался на сцене вместе с группой. Музыка прекратилась, и Инвокер поднял их руки вверх, а Антимаг, в свою очередь, подхватил руку Лиралей. Они втроём поклонились под бурные аплодисменты, и когда Магина посмотрел на Каэля в изумлении, тот сказал ему так тихо, что могли слышать только они двое:  
  
— Встретимся за баром.

* * *

Едва группа ушла со сцены, Магина протолкался сквозь толпу, выскочил из клуба и торопливо обошёл его, минуя курильщиков у боковой стены. Он остановился у чёрного хода и стал ждать, иногда оглядываясь вокруг. Наконец, когда дверь открылась, он вздрогнул и хотел отскочить в сторону, посчитав, что это был кто-то из персонала. Но потом он разглядел, что это был Каэль, и скорее бросился к нему на шею.  
  
— Что, уже соскучился по мне? — засмеялся Каэль.  
  
— Да, безумно! — воскликнул Магина, не скрывая своего восторга. — Шикарное выступление. Спасибо за ту песню. И за эту последнюю… и вообще, спасибо за все песни!  
  
— Рад, что понравилось! Моя шикарность всегда к твоим услугам, — игриво произнёс Каэль.  
  
Момент тишины, встретившиеся взгляды — а затем Каэль увлёк Магину за собой за угол, в непроглядную тьму, где не было ни души, и там они крепко сжали друг друга в объятиях, прислонившись к стене. Внутри здания стоял шум и гам, но снаружи ничего не было слышно, кроме глухой пульсации диско. Антимаг был несказанно рад тому, что наконец-то вырвался из тесного пространства и мог дышать свежим воздухом, держать в руках Каэля, целовать его губы и перебирать его волосы. После очередного поцелуя он приподнялся на цыпочках, чтобы оказаться как можно ближе к уху Каэля и прошептать:  
  
— Ты такой прекрасный.  
  
Каэль чуть вздрогнул в ответ, а затем на его лице нарисовалась торжественная улыбка.  
  
— Я люблю, когда ты говоришь такие вещи… — он наклонился к уху Магины и закончил шёпотом: — …таким голосом. Ты прекрасный.  
  
Он слегка боднул Магину носом, и Магина засмеялся. Затем последовал аккуратный, мягкий поцелуй в шею, после которого Каэль поднял голову с вопросом:  
  
— Ты не против?  
  
Магина пробежал пальцами по его щеке и кивнул.  
  
— Только «за».  
  
Он поменялся с Каэлем местами и прижался спиной к стене. В следующее мгновение он ощутил губы Каэля на своей коже, и по всему телу пошли мурашки. Он немного беспокоился о том, что кто-то мог застать их за этим занятием, но уже сдался под чувственными прикосновениями. Тяжело дыша, Антимаг ухватился за ворот плаща Инвокера; его сердце билось как бешеное от тактильных ощущений, приумноженных вечерней тьмой и лёгкой экстремальностью ситуации. Инвокер был безумно тщателен и нежен, и у Магины пронёсся в голове вопрос: а он точно не врал, что у него не было опыта серьёзных отношений? Ведь то, что он делал, было таким… серьёзным. Хотя, физическая связь и отношения — отдельные вещи.  
  
Магина притянул Каэля к себе, когда тот поднял голову, и стиснул в объятиях. А Каэль наклонился к нему и дразняще лизнул его нижнюю губу; затем он закрыл глаза с хитрой усмешкой. Магина положил руку ему на голову и прижался лбом к его лбу, тоже закрыв глаза. А потом они разделили долгий поцелуй, во время которого Антимаг совсем перестал думать об окружающем мире и возможных свидетелях сцены. Всё-таки жизнь в Дайре немного ослабила его бдительность или, вернее сказать, паранойю.  
  
Позже они с Каэлем стояли рядом и разговаривали, смотря то на звёздное небо, то друг на друга. Каэль тихо спросил:  
  
— Письмо уже отправили?  
  
— Да, — кивнул Магина. — Он ещё в пятницу отправил, вроде бы. И, если честно, мне страшно становится, стоит только подумать об этом.  
  
— Не представляю, каково тебе должно быть… — пробормотал Инвокер.  
  
— Знаешь… на меня порой по вечерам накатывает тревога, — признался Магина, — и я не нахожу себе места, не могу заниматься делами. Мне кажется, что за мной следят через окно, например. Но сейчас, рядом с тобой, мне очень спокойно.  
  
На этих словах Каэль резко повернулся и загрёб его в объятия.  
  
— Магина… почему ты не сказал раньше, что так себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Я… не знаю, — растерялся Магина, обнимая Инвокера в ответ. — Но зачем?  
  
— Как это «зачем»? — с упрёком произнёс Инвокер.  
  
Однако он не объяснил, что имел в виду, лишь крепче обнял Антимага, скомкав в руках куртку на его спине. Антимаг положил голову ему на плечо.  
  
— Прости. Не хочу, чтобы ты переживал из-за этого.  
  
— Я и так переживаю о тебе, дурак, — проворчал Каэль. — А проблем со сном у тебя нет?  
  
— Ну… обычно нет, — ответил Магина. — Могу поздно засыпать из-за беспокойных мыслей, но кошмаров не вижу.  
  
Рука Каэля отпустила его куртку и пробежалась по скальпу, следуя за направлением татуировки.  
  
— Хорошо… значит, это только по вечерам происходит?  
  
— Да, но это ерунда…  
  
Инвокер покачал головой.  
  
— Ты можешь звонить мне, когда чувствуешь тревогу.  
  
— Но ты же не любишь, когда тебе просто так звонят… разве нет? — нерешительно произнёс Антимаг.  
  
— Это совсем не «просто так», — серьёзно ответил Каэль. — И, пойми, ты вдруг стал мне настолько важен, что я позволил бы тебе звонить мне даже посреди ночи, чтобы сообщить о дурацкой шутке, которая вдруг пришла к тебе в голову. Конечно, не стоит принимать это за правило, но… в общем, звони мне, и я буду говорить с тобой столько, сколько потребуется для успокоения. Я не хочу, чтобы ты переживал в одиночестве, понимаешь? Наверное, ты скажешь, что я не должен тебе больше помогать, но нет. Я сам решил впутаться в твоё дело и уже не оставлю тебя одного.  
  
После всех этих слов Каэль снова крепко прижал Магину к себе. Магина был в ступоре от услышанного, и ему понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы ответить.  
  
— Спасибо, Каэль, — сказал он в итоге, — хотя я уже не знаю, как тебя благодарить после всего…  
  
— Не нужно, — отмахнулся Инвокер. — Пообещай, что не будешь сходить с ума в одиночестве, когда можешь набрать мой номер.  
  
— Хорошо, я обещаю, — тихо произнёс Антимаг, не сдержав умиленной улыбки.  
  
И он не врал. Он был жутко растроган заботой Каэля. Он не помнил, когда бы о нём кто-то ещё так переживал. Родители, возможно, но воспоминания о них стали размытыми, слабыми. Следующим после них человеком, которого волновала судьба Магины, всегда был брат, но брат также часто пренебрегал им, особенно в последние годы. Поэтому Магина стал одиноким в душе. Поэтому в объятиях Каэля он чувствовал себя так, будто вернулся в дом, которого у него давным-давно не было.  
  
Отпуская Инвокера, он сказал:  
  
— Наверное, нас уже потеряли остальные. Пойдём?  
  
— Ты иди, — сказал Каэль, — а я ещё покурить хочу… нет, не делай такое лицо!  
  
Магина и сам не заметил, как молниеносно нахмурился при упоминании курения. Но слова Каэля заставили его нахмуриться только сильнее.  
  
— Нет, я буду делать такое лицо, — заявил он. — Терпеть не могу бухло и курево!  
  
— Я имею право и курить, и пить, если захочу, ты не запретишь мне, — бесстрастно произнёс Каэль и сложил руки.  
  
— Не запрещу, — согласился Магина, — но это не значит, что я одобряю такой выбор. Зачем ты травишь себя? Кто внушил тебе, что курить — круто?  
  
Каэлю явно стало некомфортно от таких вопросов, и он задумался над тем, что бы ответить Антимагу. Но Магина уже и сам вдруг почувствовал вину за то, что наехал на Каэля, и положил ему руку на плечо.  
  
— Извини, — мягко произнёс он, — я плохо понимаю такие привычки… и тоже о тебе беспокоюсь. Я постараюсь не реагировать на это слишком резко.  
  
— Можешь негодовать, если очень хочется — а я вижу, что тебе хочется, — усмехнулся Каэль. — На самом деле, я думал о том, чтобы бросить курить. Только… не прямо сейчас. Но постепенно хочу прекратить.  
  
— Ого, вот это неожиданно! — воскликнул Антимаг. — Ну, ради такой перспективы я прощу тебе сегодняшнюю сигарету.  
  
— Да ладно? А целоваться после этого будешь? — с недоверием уточнил Каэль.  
  
Магина скорчил рожу.  
  
— Не-а!  
  
— Так и знал! Ладно, иди уже к ребятам, я скоро буду.  
  
Каэль достал из кармана пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Магина помахал ему рукой на прощание и скрылся из виду.

* * *

Тем временем Рубик и Лиралей сидели у бара. Изначально с ними были Мортред и Ланая, но они оставили их ради компании Кробелус, а Каэль захотел побыть один. Рубик разговорился с Этрианом и потому не беспокоился об остальных. А вот Лиралей явно заскучала. Она молчаливо сидела и пила «Ясность»; рядом с ней была Слитис, но Слитис была занята разговорами со Сларком. Рубик ненадолго отвлёкся от увлекательной беседы с Личом и повернулся к Лиралей.  
  
— Тебе не скучно? — осведомился он.  
  
— Ску-у-учно! — тут же простонала подруга. — Куда все разбрелись? Даже поговорить не с кем!  
  
— Присоединяйся к нашему разговору! — пригласил её Лич.  
  
— Нет, спасибо, я ничего не знаю о битниках, — сразу отказалась Лиралей.  
  
— Эй, моя красная рыбка, — Сларк подошёл к ней, — ты чего такая грустная? Может, колбасы отведать желаешь? Прямиком из лавки «Свежее мясо»!  
  
Он уже отработанным движением вытащил из-под прилавка блюдо с нарезанной копчёной колбасой. Рубик скривился, едва уловив её запах.  
  
— При всём уважении, господин Мурлок… я сомневаюсь, что она съедобная, — заметил он.  
  
Лиралей безо всяких комментариев заткнула нос, и Сларк в сердцах воскликнул:  
  
— Да знаю я, что она ужасная и воняет! — он со звоном поставил тарелку перед собой и проворчал: — Вот только у нас сделка с лавкой Пуджа, и я должен рекламировать его товар… вы точно не хотите?  
  
— Нет! — в голос ответили Рубик и Лиралей, и Рубик добавил: — Мы и так половину своего заработка кладём в кошелёк Пуджа. Ни единой лишней монеты для него!  
  
— Ну и ладно, — фыркнул Сларк.  
  
Он вернулся к своему любимому занятию, а именно — угощению Слитис разными напитками и осыпанию её комплиментами. Рубик повернулся к Этриану с намерением продолжить беседу о таянии ледников и бит-культуре, но Этриан неожиданно спрыгнул со стула.  
  
— Простите, ребята, мне пора идти! — торопливо произнёс он.  
  
— Куда ты?! — удивлённо воскликнул Рубик.  
  
Этриан уже на ходу показал ему куда-то влево; Рубик перевёл взгляд и обнаружил в толпе Акашу. Он разочарованно вздохнул, наблюдая за тем, как Этриан убегает от него к своей начальнице. Или вернее будет сказать «к хозяйке»?.. Грандмаг остался один с Лиралей и спросил её:  
  
— Я думаю, что мне пора идти. А ты как?  
  
— Не знаю… — с сомнением протянула Ветрокрылая и хмуро поглядела на сидевших в отдалении Ланаю и Мортред. — Я бы ещё повеселилась, но без компании не получится.  
  
— Я припоминаю, что здесь был Антимаг… — задумчиво произнёс Рубик, сканируя взглядом толпу. — Но его нигде не видно. Странно.  
  
Лиралей только вздохнула и спросила:  
  
— А ты-то куда так рано собрался?  
  
— Ну, знаешь… у меня тоже есть своя жизнь… свои планы…  
  
— Это какие? У тебя свидание с Энигмой?  
  
Рубик отмахнулся со смехом.  
  
— Ха-ха, нет! Я просто не хочу пропустить новую серию Канны.  
  
— Ха! Ну, бывай тогда, перескажешь мне потом сюжет, — ответила Лиралей с улыбкой, — а я подожду Антимага или ещё кого-нибудь.  
  
— Меня ищете, да? — раздался за их спинами знакомый голос.  
  
— Антимаг! — воскликнул Рубик. — Как ты это делаешь?  
  
Магина растерянно поморгал.  
  
— Что именно?  
  
— Ну, знаешь… эти твои внезапные появления за спиной… страшно как-то, — Рубик хихикнул.  
  
— А! Думаю, это врождённый талант, — беззаботно ответил Магина.  
  
— Ты где был, братан? — Лиралей толкнула Магину локтем в бок. — Сразу после концерта свалил куда-то…  
  
— А я… блевал, — сказал Магина с заминкой.  
  
Рубик и Лиралей уставились на него с непониманием.  
  
— Чего это так? Неужели ты… — Лиралей понизила голос: — …напился?  
  
— Нет, ни в коем случае! Ненавижу бухло! — резко отверг Магина её предположение. — Я просто купил тут колбасы…  
  
— А-а-а! — Лиралей и Рубик разделили понимающий взгляд, и Лиралей сказала: — Нам тоже предлагали её, но мы отказались. Сейчас как, нормально себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Ха-ха, да, — с усмешкой ответил Антимаг. — В жизни больше не куплю это «Свежее мясо»!  
  
— А ты случайно Инвокера не видел? — спросил Рубик.  
  
— А, ну он тут где-то за углом… курит… — пробормотал Магина, и это прозвучало бы нормально, если бы он не решил добавить: — Но я не знаю, где он был до того, как пойти курить, я был слишком занят тошнотой!  
  
— Э-э-э, понятно, — неловко протянула Лиралей.  
  
Рубик еле подавил ухмылку: этот Антимаг совсем не умел врать. И Рубик не понимал, в чём смысл этого вранья после столь очевидных жестов со стороны Инвокера. Таких, как воздушный поцелуй в толпу или приглашение Антимага на сцену.  
  
— Что ж, ладно! — сказал Рубик. — Мне пора идти. Повеселитесь, как следует, друзья мои!  
  
Грандмаг распрощался со всеми друзьями и знакомыми в баре, а затем вышел на улицу. Там он огляделся в поисках Инвокера, но его не было видно среди курящих у бара. Впрочем, Рубик ещё со школы помнил, что Каэль предпочитал менее людные места для курения, поэтому решил зайти за бар. Он не прогадал: Каэль стоял в одиночестве и дымил сигаретой, любуясь звёздами и луной. На мгновение Рубик засомневался, стоило ли нарушать его покой, но Каэль и сам заметил, что за ним наблюдают, и жестом позвал к себе. Рубик подошёл к нему и сказал:  
  
— Я ухожу сейчас домой, хотел попрощаться.  
  
— А как же остальные? — спросил Каэль.  
  
— Они… веселятся, — пожал плечами Рубик.  
  
— А ты?  
  
— Отплясал уж своё.  
  
Они одновременно усмехнулись, и Каэль сделал затяжку. Рубик спросил у него:  
  
— Ну, а ты почему один здесь стоишь?  
  
— Это же очевидно, Грандмаг: я удовлетворяю свою потребность в курении табака.  
  
— Целых сорок минут?  
  
— Да.  
  
Каэль был невозмутим, и Рубик решил: не стоит его допрашивать. Он развернулся, чтобы уйти, но напоследок бросил:  
  
— Кстати… поздравляю тебя, Арсенальный Маг.  
  
— С чем? — спросил Инвокер без особого интереса.  
  
— С кем, — поправил его Грандмаг.  
  
Тут Инвокер едва не поперхнулся дымом и поднял на него шокированный взгляд. Рубик не удержался от смеха.  
  
— Попался, попался! — стал он повторять, тыча в Инвокера пальцем. — Так и знал, что вы встречаетесь!  
  
Каэль закрыл лицо рукой и тяжко вздохнул.  
  
— Да… только перестань это делать, иначе мне станет неловко, и я могу что-нибудь поджечь.  
  
— Всё понял, не буду больше! — энергично закивал Рубик с широкой улыбкой. — Только скажи, как давно?..  
  
— Я не собираюсь больше об этом говорить, — отрезал Инвокер. — Нет, грустные глаза не помогут тебе, Грандмаг. Мои отношения должны быть за пределами твоей любознательности.  
  
Рубик насупился.  
  
— Ладно, Инвокер, я пока отступлю. Но, в любом случае, удачи! И не крась всё в чёрный, как в той песне!  
  
— Я уж постараюсь, — хмыкнул Каэль.  
  
Рубик попрощался с ним и удалился прочь, к остановке. Он подумал о том, в какой причудливой паутине отношений он оказался. После вступления в Кристалис его жизнь сильно поменялась, и, помимо всего прочего, он мало-помалу оказался окружён парочками. Нет, его это совсем не раздражало. Может, было немного одиноко, но, эй, друзья остаются друзьями, даже если встречаются с кем-то, не так ли? Лиралей тоже ни с кем не встречалась и не видела в этом проблемы… ну, как правило. Всё-таки иногда это было сложно — не иметь отношений в мире влюблённых. Рубик часто об этом размышлял и пришёл к выводу, что ему было достаточно дружеских связей. Вот уж без них он не мог обойтись — того периода одиночества в старшей школе ему хватило сполна.  
  
Совсем скоро мысли Рубика оказались захвачены предстоящим просмотром любимого сериала. Он без шуток больше всего на свете желал быстрее добраться до дома. Не пропустить ни минуты от новой серии! Вдруг именно в этом эпизоде Канна наконец-то вернётся?! Рубик зажмурился в предвкушении. Как бы ни было здорово проводить время с группой, шумный бар всё-таки не был местом, в котором хотелось надолго оставаться. И иногда Рубику действительно нужно было отдохнуть от всех и вся. Даже от таких дорогих сердцу друзей.  
  
А любовь пусть остаётся для тех, кто понимает, что с ней делать.


	21. Страшно

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izh vo'acha nesh -- ты не в безопасности.   
> Отсылки к песням: Deutsch-Amerikanische Freundschaft - Kebab-Traeume.

Ротунд’Йер никогда не сомневался в том, что он был исключительно приятной личностью. И если другие люди не видели этого, если они не были способны оценить его искромётный юмор и утончённые манеры — это была их проблема. Многие не хотели общаться с Некрофосом, если не сказать — все, кроме пары человек. Но он об этом нисколько не беспокоился. К чему тратить время на глупцов? Ведь он всегда мог зайти в известную мясную лавку, вдохнуть кровавые ароматы и завести беседу с настоящим мастером своего дела. Вот так Некрофос и поступил. Он был убеждён, что у них с Пуджем было много общего, ведь Пуджа тоже не любили, и его мясное искусство были в состоянии понять лишь единицы. В эти единицы Некрофос записал самого себя и Стригвира, невыносимо быстрого мальчишку, который всё время что-то болтал о жажде крови. Некрофосу не нравилось сталкиваться с ним в магазине, но Стригвир, всё-таки, уважал Пуджа, а Пудж уважал Стригвира, поэтому Некрофосу приходилось считаться с ним. Он встретил Стригвира и на этот раз, но, на его счастье, парень уже прощался с мясником. Некрофос проводил его безразличным взглядом и направился к прилавку.  
  
— Здорово, старик! — громко поприветствовал его Пудж.  
  
Ротунд’Йер невольно заулыбался. Как всегда, Пудж был весел, бодр и готов порубить чью-нибудь плоть на куски; как человека, крайне заинтересованного в благополучии мясника, Ротунд’Йера не могло не радовать это зрелище.  
  
— О, здравствуй, Пудж. Как твои дела? Как работа продвигается?  
  
— Ножи всё острее и острее! — с удовлетворением произнёс Пудж, поглаживая лезвие одного из своих орудий. — А на днях мне завезли просто восхитительные рёбрышки, ням-ням-ням! Хочешь, покажу?  
  
— С удовольствием посмотрю, — согласился Некрофос.  
  
Пудж поковылял к холодильнику; пока он там рылся, он спросил:  
  
— Ты не видал Леди Оншу?  
  
— К счастью, нет, — покачал головой Ротунд’Йер.  
  
— Эх, хорошо, — прокряхтел Пудж, повернувшись к нему спиной, — век бы её не видел, но, знаешь, иногда интересно, как эта фанатичка поживает, да и урок ей преподать не помешало бы… ну, да ладно! Смотри, чего у меня есть, хы-хы!  
  
Он водрузил на прилавок свежие бараньи рёбра, и Ротунд’Йер принялся их рассматривать с видом знатока. Такие ровные, сочные, гладкие, м-м-м… а какая цветовая гамма, воплощение красной смерти! Воистину, сама природа лучше любого художника умела сочетать цвета и создавать градиенты.  
  
— Настоящее произведение искусства, — так и сказал Ротунд’Йер.  
  
— А то! — гордо произнёс Пудж, выпятив грудь. — Но ты давай, рассказывай тоже, как поживаешь!  
  
Некрофос вмиг помрачнел.  
  
— Ох… утром я вышел на улицу, чтобы читать проповеди, и ничто не предвещало беды. Но в какой-то момент ко мне подъехала полицейская машина, и меня уволокли в обезьянник. Продержали меня там два часа, всё было как в бреду… допрашивали чёрт знает о чём, заговоры какие-то, взрывы, что-то там со Стеной, будь она неладна… Пудж, они решили, что я готовлю взрывные смеси для террористов! Разве это не нелепо?  
  
— Э-э-э, но разве ты не умеешь делать эту самую… взрывчатку? — в замешательстве спросил мясник.  
  
— Нет, конечно! — воскликнул Некрофос с возмущением. — У меня другая миссия. Я проповедник чумных идеалов, а не жалкий подрывник! Как эти вертухаи посмели мешать мне вершить благое дело?! Я из-за них чувствую себя ещё более прогнившим, чем…  
  
Ему пришлось умолкнуть на полуслове, потому что Пудж потрепал его по плечу с примирительной улыбкой. От этого жеста Некрофосу стало вмиг намного легче; его измотанная старческая душа, заключённая в разлагавшееся день за днём тело, воспрянула от всеобъемлющего сочувствия и принятия со стороны мясника.  
  
— Ну-ну, дедуль, успокойся, — тем временем увещевал его Пудж. — Ты не заслужил такого. Они там все гады невкусные. Ты, наверное, оголодал совсем, пока тебя мучили? Эх, бедный ты. Тебе бы свежего мясца отведать…  
  
Пудж советовал поесть свежего мяса в любой ситуации. Он даже придумал пословицу «мясо всему голова». Так банально и просто, но от этого слова не становились менее дорогими сердцу Некрофоса.  
  
— Ты, как всегда, прав, мой дорогой Пудж, — произнёс он в смягчённом тоне. — Кстати, я ведь не так давно видел в одной пивнушке колбасу твоего производства, но так и не смог её приобрести.  
  
На этих словах он грустно вздохнул, подперев рукой подбородок. А Пудж просиял при упоминании колбасы.  
  
— Хочешь попробовать? — спросил он; ответом ему послужил энергичный кивок. — Ща я всё устрою! Не хандри!  
  
Он с энтузиазмом принялся рыться в холодильной витрине среди самого разного сорта колбас; когда он нашёл ту самую колбасу, он торжественно преподнёс её Ротунд’Йеру. На этикетке красовалось пухлое лицо самого мясника. Ротунд’Йер с наслаждением вдохнул резкий, аппетитный аромат, сравнимый по своей изысканности с ароматом сладкой гнили. Говорить об этом вслух он, конечно, не стал: такой комплимент мог не прийтись по душе любителю всего свежего и мясистого, а терять его расположение Некрофосу хотелось меньше всего.  
  
— Знаешь, даже две возьму, — сказал он Пуджу. — Предчувствую, что это чумовой деликатес.  
  
— Как скажешь, старик! Вторая будет бесплатной.  
  
— Очень мило, Пудж, — растроганно произнёс Некрофос. — И как тебя можно не любить?  
  
Пудж неловко засмеялся, заложив руки за спину, и прошаркал обратно к витрине. Когда он наклонился, чтобы вытащить ещё одну палку колбасы, он случайно опрокинул ножи со своего рабочего стола позади. Тогда он неуклюже наклонился, чтобы подобрать ножи, но в результате уронил ещё и разделочную доску. Ротунд’Йер с обеспокоенными причитаниями бросился помогать ему и получил в благодарность от Пуджа широкую искреннюю улыбку. За такое Некрофос не поскупился оставить мяснику чаевые. Он покинул магазин в крайне хорошем настроении, позабыв о неприятностях, которые произошли с ним ранее этим днём.

* * *

 _«Я надеюсь, что моё послание дойдёт до тебя. Мы не знаем, где ты и что ты пытаешься сделать. Они отправили кого-то на ту сторону, но больше я не могу ничего сказать. Просто будь осторожен, ладно? **Izh vo'acha nesh** »._  
  
Магина не мог прийти в себя после того, как с очередным официальным письмом из Тайлер Эстейт — малосодержательным в своей сути — пришла записка на клочке бумаги, который он даже не сразу заметил в конверте. Он вернулся от Гримстроука поздно вечером и напряжённо перечитывал вновь и вновь эти несколько строчек. Вне всякого сомнения, их написал Террор — кто бы ещё стал предупреждать его на Озкавоше? Магина долго думал о брате и о том, кого за ним могли послать; воображение рисовало ему столь жуткие картины, что у него на лбу выступил холодный пот, и дышать стало тяжело. Казалось, что, если он повернёт голову в сторону окна, неприкрытого шторами, он увидит снайперский прицел из дома напротив. Казалось, что через мгновение в прихожей разразится грохот от выломанной двери. Казалось, что, вздумай он лечь спать, он больше не проснётся. Лишнее движение — и прощай, новая жизнь, прощай, всё то счастье, что он сумел найти по ту сторону Стены.  
  
Он нервно сглотнул и сжал кулаки. Нет, нет, только не паническая атака! Срочно нужно успокоиться! Ему хотелось резко вскочить с дивана, убежать, спрятаться где-нибудь, где его никогда не найдут. Вместо этого он едва-едва поднялся на ноги, взял записку за самый краешек и положил её на стол. Его взгляд упал на телефон. Он уже дважды на этой неделе звонил Каэлю и беспокоить его в третий раз не хотел. С другой стороны, Каэль наверняка будет недоволен, если узнает, что Магина нарушил обещание. Магина сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул. Всё же это было важно и стоило звонка.  
  
Как он и ожидал, Каэль уже собирался спать. Но, когда Магина сообщил ему содрогнувшимся голосом, в чём дело, Каэль немедленно предложил:  
  
— Хочешь, приеду к тебе?  
  
— С-сейчас? — ошарашено переспросил Магина.  
  
— Ты против?  
  
— Нет, наоборот… но ты…  
  
— Я слышу, что тебе нужна помощь. Я хочу быть рядом.  
  
— Хорошо… приезжай.  
  
— Постараюсь быть как можно скорее. До встречи.  
  
Магина положил трубку и сел обратно на диван; голова гудела от тревоги. Он силой воли заставил себя сосредоточиться на скором приезде Каэля и хотя бы убраться. Правда, в пустой квартире почти нечего было убирать, но Магина всё же смог немного успокоиться, пока подметал пол, мыл стакан с тарелкой и складывал одежду на стуле. У него мелькнула мысль приготовить что-нибудь, но в этот же самый момент раздался звонок в дверь.  
  
«Ну, вот, не успел», — с сожалением подумал Магина.  
  
Каэль вошёл в квартиру, и даже в темноте прихожей Магина увидел, что он был одет в фиолетовый свитер и чёрные трикотажные брюки, а за спиной у него был довольно заполненный рюкзак. Едва его рука потянулась к выключателю, Магина остановил его словами:  
  
— Лампочки нет.  
  
Каэль лишь неопределённо хмыкнул и стал снимать обувь и плащ. Затем Магина провёл его в комнату и спросил, кивая на рюкзак:  
  
— Что ты привёз?  
  
— Свои вещи и немного уюта для твоей квартиры, — ответил Каэль, озираясь вокруг. — И впрямь тоскливое зрелище.  
  
— Уж лучше здесь, чем на улице, — вздохнул Магина.  
  
Каэль поставил рюкзак на пол, опустился на корточки и расстегнул его. Магине была так любопытна часть об уюте для его квартиры, что он сел рядом и краем глаза посмотрел в сумку. И тут он получил в руки свёрнутый тёмно-красный плед.  
  
— Ты говорил, что мёрзнешь по ночам, — пояснил Инвокер.  
  
— Ты… ты купил мне подарок? — спросил Магина, округлив глаза; ответом ему послужил утвердительный кивок.  
  
Он с удивлением смотрел то на плед в своих руках, то на Каэля. Он даже не помнил, что когда-то упоминал об этом, но в квартире и впрямь было прохладно по ночам. Его лицо расплылось в улыбке, а Каэль добавил:  
  
— Это ещё не всё.  
  
Он порылся в сумке и протянул Магине аудиокассету. На её вкладыше обозначились три круга — синий, розовый и оранжевый — внутри треугольника.  
  
— Это сборник для тебя.  
  
— Для меня?!  
  
Магина впал в ещё больший ступор, рассматривая кассету. Не слишком ли много подарков для него? Разве он их заслужил? Нет, прочь плохие, самоуничижительные мысли! Нужно было просто радоваться и благодарить Каэля. Интересно, что за сборник? Он сам его записал? Скорее бы послушать! И тут Магина осёкся.  
  
— Но я ещё не купил магнитофон, — разочарованно произнёс он вслух.  
  
— Я знаю, — подтвердил Каэль, — поэтому и взял с собой плеер.  
  
— Ох, Каэль…  
  
После этих слов Магина больше не мог сдерживать нахлынувшие на него чувства. Он отложил подарки в сторону и стиснул Каэля в крепких объятиях.  
  
— Спаси-и-ибо! — растроганно протянул он. — Я тебя обожаю!  
  
Каэль усмехнулся и, взъерошив рукой его волосы, ответил:  
  
— Как и я тебя, мой дорогой Антимаг.  
  
«Мой дорогой»…  
  
Это заставило Магину ещё сильнее обнять Каэля; тот отвечал ему с таким же рвением. Когда они отпустили друг друга, Каэль спросил:  
  
— Значит, эта записка у тебя? Ты не возражаешь, если я посмотрю?  
  
— Точно, — пробормотал Магина, тут же нахмурившись от напоминания о проблеме. — Пойдём.  
  
Он усадил Инвокера на диван и протянул ему листочек, уже изрядно помятый от постоянного чтения. Инвокер пробежался глазами по содержанию и наморщил лоб. Он вернулся к началу и застыл; Магина скрестил руки на коленях в ожидании. Он оторвался от записки и спросил:  
  
— Что Гримстроук сказал тебе по этому поводу?  
  
— Он… сказал, что можно обратиться в полицию, но мне кажется, это случай из разряда «мы не можем Вам помочь, пока на Вас не нападут». Каэль… я был прав, когда думал, что за мной следят. Я… мне… мне так…  
  
Он умолк, не в силах выговорить слово «страшно», потому что оно уже покрыло его холодным потом, застряло комком в горле, задрожало в конечностях. Он беспомощно воззрился на Каэля, и тот немедленно предпринял меры. Он прижал Антимага к себе и стал гладить по голове и спине, пока Магина, зарывшись носом в его волосы, пытался справиться с тревогой. Он ощутил тёплое касание губ Каэля где-то рядом с ухом и услышал:  
  
— Спокойно, Магина. Закон на твоей стороне, и полиция может провести разведку.  
  
— Я надеюсь, — пробормотал Магина.  
  
— Если тебе от этого спокойнее, то… я буду рядом, — шёпотом заверил его Каэль. После небольшой паузы он добавил: — Я ни за что не брошу тебя и сделаю всё, что могу.  
  
Магина сильнее уткнулся в его шею, внимая этим словам. Он крепко держался за Каэля, чтобы не утонуть в своём море страха и неизвестности, и был безмерно ему благодарен за все успокаивающие движения, за тихие, но уверенные слова, и за спасительные объятия. В то же время, его мысли всё ещё плясали вокруг злополучной записки, и ни молчание, ни утешения не способствовали тому, чтобы он отвлёкся. Поэтому он попросил:  
  
— А можешь рассказать мне что-нибудь? Чтобы я мог отвлечься и не думать об этом хотя бы сейчас.  
  
Каэль задумался в поисках темы для разговора и уже через мгновение начал говорить.  
  
— Не помню, рассказывал ли я тебе, но как женщины, так и мужчины в моём роду всегда отличались большой продолжительностью жизни. Моему деду, например, сейчас девяносто два года, как и бабушке. А прабабушка дожила до ста пяти лет.  
  
— И ты тоже долгожитель?  
  
— Очень вероятно.  
  
— А я вот не знаю, как долго проживу. Просто надеюсь, что меня не пристрелят на двадцатилетие.  
  
На этих словах Каэль приложил указательный палец к губам Магины и строго произнёс:  
  
— Тихо. Ты совсем не отвлекаешься.  
  
— Неудачная тема! — парировал Антимаг.  
  
Каэль стушевался.  
  
— Прости, это было первым, что пришло на ум. Слушай другую историю: недавно я нашёл у себя в шкафу старые тетради, в которых пытался написать книгу, когда мне было двенадцать лет.  
  
— Книгу? — оживился Магина. — Всегда знал, что ты чем-то таким занимался! О чём ты писал?  
  
— Я представлял себя всемогущим волшебником, — ответил Инвокер. — Я придумал себе около десяти заклинаний, и они все обозначались комбинациями из трёх цветов.  
  
— Синий, розовый и оранжевый? — предположил Антимаг.  
  
— Именно, — подтвердил Каэль. Тут он наклонился к лицу Магины и сказал: — А мне приятно, что ты запомнил мои цвета.  
  
Он подарил Магине лёгкий поцелуй в губы, и это вызвало у Магины умиление. Страх понемногу отступал, отвлечение работало, и теперь он мог спокойно выдохнуть. Он поинтересовался:  
  
— А почему именно эти три цвета?  
  
— Синий — это лёд, розовый — молния, оранжевый — огонь. Знаешь, я стараюсь не хранить воспоминания о детстве, но эти три стихии навечно остались со мной.  
  
— Я бы хотел почитать о твоих приключениях… — задумчиво протянул Магина.  
  
Каэль фыркнул.  
  
— Не думаю, что тебе было бы приятно читать о похождениях мага.  
  
Магина демонстративно медленно поднёс палец к его губам, точно как Каэль проделал это с ним немного раньше, и сказал:  
  
— Не решай за меня.  
  
— Так и быть, — согласился Каэль, — я познакомлю тебя со своими подростковыми шедеврами. И кстати… эта квартира не так уж плоха при ближайшем рассмотрении. Я даже знаю, как можно с минимальными затратами превратить её в приличное место.  
  
— Правда? Откроешь мне секрет? — заинтересованно произнёс Антимаг.  
  
Инвокер разжал объятия и поднялся с дивана. Он встал посреди комнаты и первым делом указал на потолок.  
  
— Нужно покрасить, чтобы не было пятен.  
  
«С такими соседями, как у меня, они скоро снова появятся», — скептически подумал Антимаг, но не стал возражать, потому что Инвокер уже перевёл взгляд на стол.  
  
— Хороший стол, — сказал он и указал на дальнюю стену, — но будет ещё лучше, если поставить его на правильное место.  
  
Затем он быстрым шагом двинулся к окну; остановившись у подоконника, он задал Магине вопрос:  
  
— Как тебе эти шторы?  
  
— Какие шторы? Их здесь нет, — с недоумением заметил Магина.  
  
— Вот именно! — подтвердил Каэль. — Это большое упущение. У тебя найдётся лишних двести золотых на занавески из Лоу-Прайора?  
  
— Думаю, найдётся! — кивнул Магина. — А какого цвета покупать?  
  
— Красные или белые с красным орнаментом, — незамедлительно ответил Каэль. Он приблизился к стене и, уперев руку в неё, добавил: — Хорошо, что обои не слишком старые. И цвет даже сочетается с мебелью. Вот только…  
  
Он бросил взгляд на шкаф, и Магина раздосадованно вздохнул.  
  
— Мне он тоже не нравится, но вряд ли я могу позволить себе новый шкаф.  
  
— Да, это всё портит, — хмуро произнёс Инвокер. — Самое большее, что можно сделать — протереть пыль на нём. Как и на всех остальных поверхностях. Как ты живёшь в таком пыльном помещении?  
  
— Я здесь и не живу, — сказал Магина.  
  
И это было справедливым замечанием, ведь целыми днями Магина пропадал на работе, репетициях, прогулках с Каэлем и, время от времени, в гостях у Лиралей и Рубика или в кабинете адвоката. Квартира была нужна лишь как место, в котором бы он мог засыпать и просыпаться, не более того. Впрочем, Каэль не ждал его ответа: у него появился другой повод придраться.  
  
— Почему ты не хранишь одежду в шкафу?  
  
Магина растерянно поглядел на стул, на котором сложил весь свой нехитрый гардероб. У него было слишком мало вещей, и он так часто менял их, что ему даже не приходило в голову убирать их в шкаф.  
  
— Это всё, что у меня есть, я каждый день это ношу, — оправдался он.  
  
— У тебя есть шкаф, — безапелляционно заявил Инвокер, — катастрофически нелепый, но всё ещё шкаф, и ты должен использовать его по назначению.  
  
— Как скажете, мой повелитель, — проворчал Магина.  
  
Впрочем, он не был раздражён замечанием Инвокера — скорее его забавляла серьёзность, с которой его журили. Каэль высунулся в коридор и заметил:  
  
— Нужна лампочка.  
  
— Нужна, так нужна, — пожал плечами Антимаг.  
  
Он знал, что Каэля не устроит тёмная прихожая, ещё с самого момента его появления в квартире. Что до самого Магины, то он уже привык снимать верхнюю одежду в темноте и на ощупь пробираться в комнату; его такая мелочь не беспокоила. Каэль осторожно пробрался по тёмному коридору на кухню. Он вернулся оттуда спустя минуту с кратким заключением:  
  
— Покрасить потолок и отмыть мебель. На этом всё.  
  
— То есть, мне нужно просто устроить хорошую уборку и перетащить стол? — обобщил Антимаг.  
  
— Не только тебе, — поправил его Каэль.  
  
Он сел обратно на диван, по-свойски закинул руку на плечо Магины и разъяснил:  
  
— Если у тебя нет планов на завтра, мы вместе можем заняться этим.  
  
— Никаких планов! — ответил Магина с энтузиазмом.  
  
— Прекрасно, — кивнул Инвокер. — А сейчас… не хочешь немного музыки перед сном?  
  
— Ещё спрашиваешь! — воскликнул Антимаг. — Я никогда таких плееров не видел, как у тебя! Он дорогой?  
  
— Да, достаточно, — подтвердил Каэль. — Самая лучшая модель, доступная сейчас на рынке. И я даю тебе честь воспользоваться этим чудом техники.  
  
— Спасибо, я польщён, — засмеялся Антимаг.  
  
И пока Инвокер доставал плеер и наушники, Антимаг разложил диван и подготовил всё для сна. Новый плед оказался достаточно большим и очень тёплым, и Магина с удовольствием свернулся в нём. Когда Каэль погасил свет и пришёл к нему, Магина пустил его под одеяло и спросил:  
  
— А как ты будешь слушать?  
  
— Наверное, никак, — покачал головой Каэль. — Но мне и не нужно — я помню все песни наизусть.  
  
— Может, будем по очереди слушать? — предложил Магина.  
  
Ему не нравилась идея лежать в наушниках одному, когда рядом был Каэль. На его счастье, Каэль согласился. Магина надел наушники, нажал на кнопку воспроизведения и попал в мир очень знакомых и родных звуков — на кассете были записаны избранные песни любимых групп Магины. Пусть вкусы у него были нехитрые, он был приятно удивлён тому, как Каэль смог настолько удачно подобрать материал для микстейпа. Все дорожки сочетались друг с другом по атмосфере и идее и подняли Магине настроение. После того, как они с Каэлем всё прослушали и обсудили, они некоторое время ещё лежали и лениво разговаривали до тех пор, пока оба не заснули.

* * *

Утром Каэль не обнаружил Магину рядом с собой. В отличие от прошлого раза, это его совсем не испугало, потому что, едва открыв глаза, он услышал возню на кухне. Магина готовил завтрак?.. Каэль улыбнулся, стиснув одеяло в руках и ногах. Он на удивление хорошо спал этой ночью. У него всегда были странные отношения со сном: то он просыпался спустя каждые два часа беспокойной дрёмы, наполненной слишком яркими сновидениями, то падал в такую глубокую мёртвую тьму, что поутру ему бывало тяжело, и он не сразу вспоминал, кто он и что делает в этом мире. На этот же раз ему не снилось ничего раздражающего, и после пробуждения было легко, пусть и лениво. Возможно, так себя и чувствуют люди, которые высыпаются, но Каэль не знал наверняка. Он ещё немного полежал, а затем сел на месте и хорошенько потянулся. В глаза ударил солнечный свет из окна, и Каэль понял, что было уже, по крайней мере, десять или одиннадцать часов. Он поплёлся к своей сумке, оставленной на полу, вытащил оттуда личные принадлежности и отправился в ванную. Он бы с радостью зашёл по пути на кухню, но решил, что лучше уж явиться перед Антимагом в надлежащем виде.  
  
Он вспомнил о той записке, которую прислали Антимагу. Ему было больно видеть Магину в таком испуганном состоянии, и он грешным делом даже подумывал о том, что зря Магина затеял всю эту борьбу. С другой стороны, он ведь и бежал из страны изначально ради того, чтобы бороться; он не знал, что найдёт за Стеной новую жизнь. Да и где была гарантия, что его бы не изловили, если бы он сидел тихо и не высовывался? Он всё ещё был сотрудником государственной организации и, с точки зрения Радианта, являлся предателем. В таком случае было необходимо предпринимать меры, давать хоть какой-то отпор. Инвокер очень переживал, ведь на самом деле, несмотря на все свои заверения, он не знал, как он мог уберечь Антимага от таинственной опасности.  
  
Пока он мылся в душе, он твёрдо задался целью устроить Антимагу выходной без тревог и дневных кошмаров. Спустя пятнадцать минут он вышел из ванной с полотенцем, обмотанным вокруг пояса, и хотел вернуться в гостиную, чтобы одеться, но тут его внимание привлёк аромат жареного, распространившийся по всей квартире. Он мельком заглянул на кухню… и замер на пороге, не в силах развернуться и уйти. Магина стоял у плиты и, весело напевая «Мечты о кебабе», что-то помешивал лопаткой в сковороде. Уже тот факт, что у него было хорошее настроение, обрадовал Каэля. Другая приятная неожиданность состояла в том, что из одежды на нём были только трусы. Ничто не скрывало его широкую татуированную спину, мускулистые руки и ноги, и более того, на его прекрасное тело падали лучи утреннего солнца сквозь тонкие шторы. Антимаг быстро понял, что за ним наблюдают, и умолк. Не теряя времени, Каэль решительно подошёл к нему и обнял сзади.  
  
— Ты всегда так рано встаёшь? — невинно поинтересовался он, в то же время прижимаясь грудью к спине Антимага и намеренно держа нижнюю часть тела на небольшом расстоянии.  
  
— Вообще-то, уже одиннадцать часов… — пробормотал Магина. — Если что, я не хотел тебя разбудить.  
  
Его тело напряглось под руками Каэля, но никаких возражений не последовало. Каэль соскользнул руками ниже по животу Магины, но на такое крохотное расстояние, что это выглядело как случайное движение. Случайное, маленькое, но достаточно заметное, чтобы Магина отреагировал таким же вздрагиванием. Каэль положил голову ему на плечо и чуть коснулся носом его шеи.  
  
— Всё в порядке, я сам проснулся, — сказал он. Затем ненавязчиво указал на сковородку с вопросом: — Я правильно понимаю, что ты собираешься поджарить картофель до чёрной корочки?  
  
— Что?.. Нет!  
  
Магина спохватился и спешно перемешал содержимое сковороды. Каэль воспользовался этим моментом, чтобы сделать свою позу более определённой: теперь всё его тело соприкасалось с телом Антимага. Не сильно и тоже будто случайно, но уже достаточно интригующе. У Антимага была горячая кожа, и Каэлю хотелось ощутить этот жар всем своим телом. Но… сначала нужно узнать, хочет ли этого Антимаг, не так ли?  
  
Антимаг отключил плиту, накрыл сковородку крышкой и переставил её на холодную конфорку. Затем он дотронулся до рук Каэля.  
  
— Каэль, — он повернул голову, и Инвокеру стала видна его ухмылка. — Ты возбуждён?  
  
Прямолинейный Антимаг, значит? Отличное начало. Инвокер безо всякого стеснения прижался к Антимагу бёдрами и ещё раз провёл ладонями по его животу. Его уже начала пожирать изнутри сексуальная жажда. Интересно. Он никогда не думал, что был склонен к такой активности утром. Может, потому, что у него никогда не было возможности проверить? Ведь утром уходили после того, что происходило ночью. А с Антимагом получилось наоборот.  
  
— Думаю, ты уже и сам понял, — сказал он с хитрой улыбкой. — А что насчёт тебя?  
  
Магина медленно развернулся и притянул его к себе так, что их тела оказались прижаты вплотную друг к другу. Его руки опустились на границу между обнажённым торсом и свисавшим с бёдер полотенцем; пальцы ненавязчиво ухватились за ткань, так осторожно, чтобы случайно её не сдёрнуть. И Каэль всё прекрасно понял, почувствовал внизу сквозь ткань, но Магина всё равно решил подтвердить словесно:  
  
— Я тоже.  
  
Затем он втянул Каэля в поцелуй — с самого начала глубокий и взбудораженный. Каэль схватил его за плечи, отвечая с такой же страстью; похоже, что их обоих обуревал одинаковый жгучий голод. Горячая кожа, жадные поцелуи, прикосновения то тут, то там — всё это заставляло только хотеть больше. Каэль навалился на Магину так, что тому пришлось найти опору в виде кухонной тумбы, и, не отрываясь от его губ, потащил его руки вниз. Ладони Магины нерешительно ощупали его ягодицы, но даже этого движения хватило, чтобы полотенце начало разматываться. Магина тут же прекратил поцелуи, и Каэль увидел его смущённое лицо. Он наклонился к его губам и произнёс с улыбкой:  
  
— Смелее. Я хочу тебя.  
  
В подтверждение своим словам он подался вперёд и потёрся о его член, чем вызвал у Магины непроизвольный стон. После этого полотенце свалилось на пол. Каэль снова уловил в лице Магины смущение, а глаза его упорно не смотрели вниз.  
  
— Всё в порядке? Ты хочешь продолжать? — осведомился Инвокер, поглаживая его по спине.  
  
— Да, просто… это будет мой первый раз… с парнем, в смысле, — Магина не сдержал улыбки; при этом было видно, что он изо всех сил пытался сохранить зрительный контакт с Каэлем.  
  
Каэль принял торжествующий вид; его руки соскользнули ниже и деликатно обхватили бёдра Магины.  
  
— Ничего страшного, — промурлыкал он ему в губы. — И открою тебе секрет: ты можешь смотреть куда угодно и сколько тебе угодно.  
  
Магина зажмурился от ещё большего смущения и простонал:  
  
— Ты меня с ума сводишь.  
  
— А это плохо?  
  
— Нет… совсем нет.  
  
После этого он поступил решительно: развернулся так, чтобы поменяться с Каэлем местами, и припал ртом к его шее, одной рукой схватив за зад, а другой — придерживая за талию. Каэль запрокинул голову и простонал, одобряя его действия. От влажного языка и губ, бродивших по его коже, всё изнутри заныло от возбуждения, и ему безумно нравилось, как Магина медленно и тщательно обрабатывал его шею. Он заметил также, что Магина явно кое-что перенял из его собственной техники поцелуя, и не мог не загордиться.  
  
В страстном забытье Каэль даже не понял, каким образом вышло так, что они с Магиной добрались до подоконника; он заметил только тогда, когда Магина поднял его туда. Солнечные лучи приятно грели его спину, а он сам находился на некотором возвышении над Магиной и весь на виду у него. Поняв это, Каэль ощутил, как к его лицу прилила краска. Не от стеснения — скорее, от предвкушения. Он поймал взгляд Магины, и Магина усмехнулся:  
  
— Теперь ты слишком высоко, чтобы целовать твои губы.  
  
— Можно целовать и другие места, — не растерялся Каэль.  
  
— Что, правда? — неловко переспросил Антимаг.  
  
— Да, я тебе разрешаю, — игриво произнёс Инвокер и медленно раздвинул ноги, а потом обвил их вокруг спины Антимага.  
  
Антимаг протяжно выдохнул и снова напал на его шею. От шеи он постепенно перешёл к ключицам, затем — к груди, и так до тех пор, пока его губы не достигли нижней границы. Он поднял голову с вопросом:  
  
— Можно?  
  
— А ты уверен? — спросил Инвокер. — Первый же раз…  
  
— Но я хочу сделать тебе приятно, — Магина облизнул губы. — Останови меня, если не понравится.  
  
Каэль быстро сдался.  
  
— М-м-м, ладно…  
  
Едва он это сказал, как ощутил скользящие горячие губы Антимага на своём члене. Он подался вперёд со стоном и запустил пальцы в его волосы. С каждым движением языка Магины он то хватал, то отпускал пряди на его голове; пальцы на ногах поджимались сами собой. Магина был осторожен и деликатен, но, заметив, что реакция Инвокера была исключительно позитивной, осмелел и вобрал немного глубже. Каэль выгнул спину и громко застонал, перекрестив ноги на спине Магины. Он закрыл глаза и бездумно водил пальцами по его голове, утопая в наслаждении. Ещё раз, о каком таком «не понравится» говорил Антимаг?  
  
И всё же в какой-то момент Инвокер остановил его. Антимаг поднял голову с вопросительным взглядом, и он сказал:  
  
— Не хочу, чтобы это так быстро закончилось.  
  
Он слез с подоконника и, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Магиной, проскользнул кончиками пальцев по его груди.  
  
— Может, пойдём на диван? — предложил он.  
  
— Пойдём! — немедленно согласился Магина.  
  
И они поспешили уйти с кухни, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не продолжить на ходу.

* * *

— Так что там, говоришь, у нас на завтрак? — задал Каэль вопрос, когда обтирался полотенцем после душа.  
  
Магина, занятый ровно тем же, ответил:  
  
— Знаешь, это уже не завтрак, а вполне себе обед… я приготовил картофель с овощами, но, боюсь, немного испортил его, когда ты пришёл.  
  
Инвокер засмеялся. Он в последний раз прошёлся полотенцем по своим ногам и, подойдя к Антимагу, положил руки ему на талию.  
  
— Ничего страшного, — сказал он и ткнулся носом ему в щёку, — я очень проголодался и съем что угодно.  
  
Магина потрепал Каэля по волосам и подтвердил:  
  
— Я тоже.  
  
Его всё ещё одолевала приятная усталость, и хотелось лечь на диван и нежиться в объятиях Каэля весь день. А может, и не только это. Но у них были на сегодня неотложные планы, поэтому они с Каэлем не стали терять времени, быстро оделись и сели за стол. Да-а-а, не ожидал он такой выходки от Инвокера! Но надо ли говорить, что Антимагу это очень понравилось? У него возникали время от времени подобные идеи, но он не придавал им большого значения и не пытался что-то предлагать Каэлю, учитывая его очевидный страх быть брошенным после интимной связи. Магина присмотрелся к тому, как вёл себя Каэль, и, не заметив излишней задумчивости или напряжённости, успокоился: всё было хорошо. Каэль совершенно непринуждённо рассказывал ему одну историю за другой и смеялся даже больше, чем обычно. Магине было очень отрадно видеть его в таком настроении.  
  
После завтрака-обеда Магина по распоряжению Каэля отправился в магазин за новой лампочкой, краской для потолка, тряпками, моющими средствами и занавесками. По возвращении он обнаружил, что Инвокер принёс откуда-то кучу старых газет. Сначала Антимаг предположил, что газеты сразу были у Инвокера с собой, но потом подумал: откуда Инвокеру было знать, что они будут делать ремонт? Каэль заметил его любопытство и пояснил:  
  
— Я взял их у Рубика.  
  
— У Рубика! — выдохнул Антимаг в изумлении.  
  
— Не бойся, он… уже в курсе, — Инвокер слегка нахмурился на этих словах.  
  
— Кажется, скоро и рассказывать некому будет о наших отношениях, — покачал головой Антимаг.  
  
— Вот и прекрасно, — пожал плечами Каэль. — Тогда нам не придётся публично оправдываться и отвечать на дурацкие вопросы в духе «как такие разные люди вообще могут быть вместе».  
  
— Мне тоже не нравятся подобные вопросы, даже от друзей, — поддержал его Магина. — Но, мне кажется, ребята не стали бы вынуждать нас оправдываться…  
  
Инвокер только скептически хмыкнул в ответ и выдал Антимагу задание: отмыть окно на кухне и кухонный гарнитур. Сам он брал на себя окно в комнате. У Антимага в целом не было проблем с наведением порядка в доме, но он никогда прежде не испытывал такой сильной мотивации. Мысль о том, что эта невзрачная квартирка могла превратиться в его дом, настоящий дом, придавала ему сил, и он приложил максимум старания, когда оттирал шкафчики и тумбы от застарелых пятен. Не все пятна удалось вывести, но общий вид кухни стал приятнее глазу. Столь же старательно он отнёсся и к мутным стёклам, хотя не мог не раздражаться, замечая разводы от тряпки. Когда он управился с этими делами, Каэль тоже закончил и сразу подошёл к Антимагу, чтобы выдать следующее распоряжение.  
  
— Начальник, а можно перерыв? — попросил его Магина, тяжело вздыхая.  
  
Он и сам не ожидал, что какое-то окно отнимет у него столько сил. Каэль, на вид совсем не уставший, положил руку на подбородок и сделал задумчивое лицо. Затем он милостиво произнёс:  
  
— Хорошо, ты можешь отдохнуть. Но нам ещё нужно покрасить потолок, помнишь?  
  
— Помню, — кивнул Магина. — Посидишь со мной?  
  
— С удовольствием, — согласился Каэль.  
  
Они вместе сели на диван, и Магина расслаблено откинулся на его спинку, вытянув руки. Каэль прилёг головой на его грудь, и Магина обнял его. Тут он обратил внимание на растрёпанные волосы Каэля. Он легко пробежал по ним пальцами и спросил:  
  
— Тебе удобно так убираться? Они, наверное, мешают…  
  
— Я привык, — пробормотал Каэль. — Но ты прав, следовало их собрать.  
  
У Магины сразу появилась идея, и он оживлённо спросил:  
  
— Слушай… можно я заплету тебе косичку?  
  
— Хм? — Каэль поднял голову, и его губы чуть согнулись в заинтригованной улыбке. — Попробуй.  
  
Тогда Магина ненадолго встал с дивана, чтобы вернуться с расчёской Каэля и резинкой для волос. Инвокер повернулся к нему спиной и отбросил волосы назад.  
  
— Будь аккуратнее, — попросил он.  
  
— Разумеется, — ответил Антимаг, с нежностью проводя ладонью по его голове.  
  
Он начал причёсывать его так медленно и осторожно, как только мог, чтобы случайно не спутать пряди. Он мысленно поражался тому, как Инвокер смог отрастить такую шевелюру и до сих пор поддерживать эту длину. Может, этому поспособствовал его образ жизни, не требовавший высокой физической активности, в отличие от жизни Магины. Магина лишь однажды в средней школе отрастил волосы до плеч, желая следовать моде, а потом не выдержал и отстриг их. С тех пор он всегда носил короткую стрижку и не предпринимал попыток сменить имидж. Ну, кроме этого ирокеза, который обошёлся ему втридорога. Магина не жалел о новой стрижке, но, когда проходил мимо случайной парикмахерской в городе, всё ещё порой злился из-за того, что позволил себя одурачить.  
  
Когда он закончил с причёсыванием — точнее сказать, когда Каэль остановил его, потому что он был слишком уж тщателен — он разделил волосы на три равные части. Магина никогда никому не заплетал волосы, поэтому он побаивался, что результат выйдет смехотворным, и Каэль поспешит избавиться от косы, чтобы сделать всё, как надо. Он вызвал в памяти его образ в тот день, когда они занимались перестановками в магазине.  
  
«Ладно, это, вроде бы, не так сложно!» — приободрился Антимаг и принялся плести косу.  
  
Очень скоро он закончил, скрепил пряди резинкой и осмотрел плоды своих трудов. Коса как коса, ничего необычного, кроме впечатляющей длины. И всё же он заволновался, когда Каэль встал с дивана, чтобы посмотреться в зеркало. Он перекинул косу через плечо, провёл ладонью по всей её длине и с удовлетворением улыбнулся.  
  
— Отличная работа, — похвалил он.  
  
— Спасибо, я старался, — с гордостью ответил Магина.  
  
— А теперь, — Каэль взялся за края пуловера и потащил его вверх, — пора заняться делом.  
  
Магина остолбенел при виде полуобнажённого Каэля, потому что, во-первых, не ожидал этого, во-вторых, этот жест немедленно напомнил ему о том, что между ними было всего пару часов назад. Каэль заметил его смятение и засмеялся.  
  
— Только не говори мне, — он подошёл к Магине и положил руки ему на плечи, — что ты всё ещё стесняешься меня.  
  
— Я не привык, — не стал Магина отрицать, — но мне очень нравится.  
  
Он положил руки на талию Каэля и одарил его поцелуем в губы.  
  
— Вот только я не ради тебя разделся, — сказал Инвокер с наигранным безразличием. — Я просто не хочу измарать любимый свитер.  
  
— Ну, если так… — Магина на мгновение отстранился от Каэля, чтобы стащить с себя футболку. — Я тоже беспокоюсь о своих вещах, чтоб ты знал.  
  
От его взора не укрылось, что внимание Каэля немедленно оказалось приковано к татуировкам. О, да, Антимаг и сам ими гордился, и он был счастлив, что у них появился ценитель. Каэль положил ладонь ему на грудь и начал поглаживать её.  
  
— Хорошо, — игриво произнёс он, — очень разумное решение с твоей стороны.  
  
Они переглянулись и разделили ещё один поцелуй, после которого Каэль отстранился со словами:  
  
— А теперь неси газеты — некоторые вещи наоборот лучше прикрыть, чтобы уберечь от краски.  
  
— Хах! Слушаюсь, начальник.  
  
Магине прежде не доводилось красить стены или потолок, и, как он понял, у Каэля тоже не было большого ремонтного опыта. К счастью, у них в руках была инструкция по разведению краски, и они оба прочитали её с педантичной внимательностью, от начала до конца. Каждый вооружился малярным валиком с белой краской, и работа началась. За весёлыми разговорами время пролетело незаметно, и вот они уже докрашивали последние сантиметры пространства на потолке в комнате. Магина открыл окно, чтобы выветрить запах краски, а сам вместе с Каэлем и всеми малярными принадлежностями переместился на кухню. Оттуда они очень скоро перешли в прихожую, где попутно вкрутили новую лампочку.  
  
— Да будет свет! — провозгласил Каэль и похлопал в ладоши.  
  
Магина щёлкнул выключателем. Когда прихожая осветилась, он осознал, как же ему всё время не хватало этого света и насколько удобнее теперь должна стать его жизнь благодаря одной лампочке. Чудеса, да и только! Каэль слез со стула, вытер пот со лба и довольно отметил:  
  
— Итак, товарищ Турстаркури, самую сложную часть работы мы выполнили.  
  
— А что ещё осталось?  
  
— Повесить занавески, помыть пол, переставить стол, научить тебя хранить вещи в шкафу, — он усмехнулся в ответ на возмущённый взгляд Магины, — и отпраздновать обновление хорошим ужином.  
  
Антимаг подошёл ближе и положил руки ему на пояс.  
  
— Таким же хорошим, как завтрак? — промурлыкал он Каэлю на ухо.  
  
Каэль проскользнул пальцами по его щеке вниз, к шее, а затем к ключицам и сказал:  
  
— Если ты желаешь.  
  
— Ещё как желаю.  
  
Магина подержал Каэля в объятиях ещё немного, а потом они пошли в гостиную убирать остатки ремонтных работ и наносить последние штрихи. После уборки им предстоял прекрасный вечер в обновлённой квартире; даже зловещему предупреждению пришлось отступить на второй план в мыслях Магины.  
  
В этот день он был полон решимости сделать всё, чтобы остаться  _в безопасности._


	22. Время огня!

За основу для инструкции по распознаванию молодёжных субкультур была взята такая вот инструкция, которая была у Штази:

__

* * *

_Тедди-бои  
Возраст: 15-30 лет.  
Характеристика: очень маленькая группа фанатов рок-н-ролла и 50-х годов, время от времени организованно собираются в фанклубах.  
Внешний вид: причёска рокабилли, брюки-дудочки или облегающие джинсы, остроносые туфли.  
Политические взгляды: не интересуются политикой.  
Поведение: чаще всего проявляют активность в дни рождения и дни смерти своих кумиров.  
  
<…>  
  
Готы.  
Возраст: 15-20 лет.  
Характеристика: новая тяжёлая сцена, возникшая в качестве оппозиции существующей; восхваление устрашающих эффектов, сатанинских и смертельных культов.  
Внешний вид: торчащие во все стороны волосы чёрного или белого цвета, лицо покрыто белой пудрой, чёрная одежда, ношение перевёрнутых религиозных символов.  
Политические взгляды: совершенно не интересуются политической и общественной жизнью.  
Поведение: спокойные, изолированные от других молодых людей, редко проявляют заметную активность, замечены за коллекционированием предметов с могил, иногда — их осквернением.  
  
Панки.  
Возраст: 15-20 лет.  
Характеристика: враждебное отношение к обществу, бессистемность.  
Внешний вид: грязная, рваная, забрызганная краской одежда, булавки и лезвия бритв в качестве аксессуаров, разноцветные волосы или ирокезы.  
Политические взгляды: враждебные политические настроения, отвержение любых форм государства и социальных норм, восхваление анархистских идеалов и «абсолютной свободы».  
Поведение: очень заметные молодые люди, склонные к криминальному и антиобщественному поведению.  
  
<…>  
  
Новые романтики.  
Возраст: 15-18 лет.  
Характеристика: движение бездельников и недоучек, появилось из движения панков, но более умеренное в своей сути.  
Внешний вид: одежда чёрного или серого цвета, либо контраст чёрного и красного как символ анархии, волосы чаще всего покрашены в чёрный, коротко пострижены сзади и по бокам, но длинные спереди и скрывают половину лица.  
Политические взгляды: такие же негативные и враждебные, как у панков.  
Поведение: в отличие от панков, новые романтики полностью отвергают насилие._

* * *

За время, проведённое на задании, Траксес успела столько раз перечитать файл с инструкциями, что уже могла цитировать его фрагменты наизусть. Улицы Дайра были заполнены живыми примерами субкультур, и определить, кто есть кто, было совсем не сложно, поскольку большинство молодых людей словно бы сошли с картинок в инструкции. Все они были если не совсем одинаковыми, то очень похожими, и лишь с некоторыми представителями всё было не так однозначно. Например, вот парень с фиолетовой рокабилли и чёрно-белым гримом на лице — кто он? Гот или всё-таки тедди-бой? А вот женщина средних лет с причёской как у новых романтиков, но вся её одежда — в синих тонах. Может, она не принадлежала никакой субкультуре, а может, хотела угнаться за трендами и при этом сохранить что-то своё в стиле. Траксес не любила такие исключения, и несоответствия между реальностью и инструкциями сбивали её с толку.  
  
Хорошо, что тот, за кем её отправили, полностью подходил под описание панков. Ирокез? Есть. Рваная одежда? Есть. Восхваление анархистских идеалов? Надпись на его футболке гласила «разрушай». Враждебные политические взгляды? Несомненно, ведь он сбежал из Радианта и вздумал вымогать деньги из организации, которую предал. Траксес не пришлось тратить много времени, чтобы его найти: информатор, который работал в Киллмурлоке под прикрытием, сообщил ей, что продавец в магазине №47 подходил под её описание. Тем не менее, ей пришлось проверить и другие подобные места, а потом — немного последить за подозреваемым, чтобы собрать доказательства, что он действительно был тем человеком, которого разыскивала тайная полиция. Благодаря всё тому же информатору Дроу узнала, как звали всех его друзей и в какой группе они состояли. Они играли в баре каждое воскресенье, и этот парень всегда приходил на них посмотреть. Чрезвычайно лёгкая добыча.  
  
Она сделала ещё одну пометку в своём докладе и закрыла блокнот. Её задача здесь была выполнена, оставалось лишь встретиться с Карделом Остроглазом, чтобы узнать, как продвигалась его разведка, и связаться со спецотрядом. Кардел вот-вот должен был явиться в служебное помещение Киллмурлока, в котором сидела Траксес; она поморщилась при мысли о том, что ей снова придётся иметь дело с этим самоуверенным старикашкой. Он мнил себя самым передовым воином и защитником отечества, всё время норовил отклониться от плана и втянуть коллег в опасные авантюры. Траксес, конечно, не была из тех, кого он мог легко убедить: она видела достаточно неопытных напарников, которые страдали от его инициатив, а он тем временем получал почести от начальства за очередной меткий выстрел. Чёрт, он настолько зазнался, что назвал себя Снайпером, именно с большой буквы, как будто был единственным в своём роде!  
  
Наконец Кардел, облачённый в форму дворника, показался в сопровождении Морфлинга. Морфлинг закрыл за ним дверь, оставшись снаружи, а Кардел сел напротив Траксес. Она намеревалась как можно быстрее отделаться от него, не слушая рассказы и нравоучения, поэтому изложила ему всю информацию максимально лаконично. Однако в процессе она обнаружила, что он был в необыкновенно задумчивом настроении и даже ни разу не перебил её. Ну, тем лучше. Выслушав её рапорт, он пролистал журнал наблюдений и сказал привычным бодрым тоном:  
  
— Отлично сыграно, Дроу. Теперь можешь забыть об этом пацане, я беру его на себя.  
  
Дроу недоверчиво изогнула брови.  
  
— В смысле? Мы же должны сообщить об этом…  
  
— Не беспокойся, дорогая! — с хохотом перебил её Кардел; Траксес немедленно нахмурилась. — Доверься мастеру своего дела, я этих беглецов и беглянок знаешь, сколько переловил? Да тебе такая цифра и не снилась!  
  
— Во-первых, никакая я тебе не «дорогая», — холодно произнесла Дроу, — во-вторых, мне не нравится твоё отношение к заданию. Нам было сказано выследить парня и передать его спецотряду. Не выследить и пристрелить на месте.  
  
— А кто сказал, что я хочу его пристрелить? — невинно спросил Снайпер. — Так, шрапнелью припугнуть…  
  
Он снова засмеялся, и Траксес махнула на него рукой: что взять с поехавшего деда, которому самоутверждение за счёт коллег было важнее приказов начальства?  
  
— Делай, что хочешь, — сухо произнесла она, — но оправдываться перед Рики и Гондаром будешь сам.  
  
— Ха! Какие ещё оправдания перед этими крысами? — фыркнул Снайпер. — Они всё время крадут мои…  
  
— Мне плевать на вашу грызню, — резко оборвала его Дроу и получила в ответ обиженную гримасу. — Лучше расскажи, что ты выяснил о Минёрах.  
  
Кардел моментально вернулся в то задумчивое, почти кроткое состояние, в котором был прежде.  
  
— Не очень много… — промямлил он. — Я расспросил всех информаторов — нет не то что самих Минёров, но даже следов их пребывания в городе.  
  
Траксес оказалась крайне недовольна этими сведениями. В Карделе было столько бахвальства, но как только доходило до серьёзных дел, он пытался сбросить с себя ответственность, отойти подальше и, стоя в сторонке, постреливать в наименее опасных врагов. В данном случае, таковым был Магина Сайленсер.  
  
— Плохо, Снайпер, очень плохо, — сказала Траксес; голос её был спокоен, но полон осуждения. — Мы обязаны отследить их до того, как они наделают шума.  
  
— Я знаю, я знаю! — раздражённо ответил Снайпер, задетый её тоном. — Однако у меня есть зацепки на возможного четвёртого соучастника. Угадаешь с одного раза, кто это?  
  
— Не угадаю, — отрезала Дроу, — просто скажи и всё.  
  
— Ну и скучная же ты! — Снайпер фыркнул и, порывшись в карманах, вынул оттуда конверт, который затем положил на стол и придвинул к Траксес. — Вот, здесь есть фотография, но, я думаю, ты и так его знаешь. Его ведь все знают.  
  
Траксес открыла конверт и среди разнообразных товарных чеков, которые Кардел невесть зачем хранил, нашла фотоснимок. Едва посмотрев на него, она кивнула Карделу в знак подтверждения. Верно, она знала этого мужчину, хотя и не общалась с ним лично.  
  
— Почему ты думаешь, что он в этом замешан?  
  
— Он всегда был подозрительным, и его несколько раз замечали в сотрудничестве с этими подрывниками. До тех пор, пока он добывал для нас информацию, ему это сходило с рук, как и его поездки туда-сюда, и странный магазин. Хах, ну что за нелепица, с таким упорством тащить отупляющие журналы через границу! Для просвещения молодёжи, видите ли! Я думаю, недаром ведь мы зовёмся Радиантом, а они — Дайром: они погрязли в своём невежестве…  
  
— Ближе к сути.  
  
— Ох, так вот, как только исчезли они — исчез и он. Ни слуху, ни духу, на связь не выходит. И Рики, будь он неладен, кое-что узнал в полиции. На днях там допросили одного чумного старика по поводу некоего плана взорвать Стену.  
  
— То есть, слухи уже поползли по Дайру, — констатировала Траксес.  
  
Это было плохо. Они обязаны были перехватить Минёров раньше, чем полиция Дайра, и предотвратить взрывы… или что они там на самом деле планировали.  
  
— Старик всё божился, что ничего не знает. Но в конце он всё-таки сказал: «Был тут подозрительный тип в круглых очках и с бородкой, помешанный на технологиях, спрашивайте его, а не бедного пенсионера».  
  
— Звучит похоже на тебя, — заметила Дроу. — Ты тоже в очках, с бородкой и помешанный на технологиях.  
  
«И на пенсию пора», — подумала она, но не стала говорить.  
  
— За кого ты меня принимаешь, юная леди? — с укоризной спросил Снайпер. — Меня уж точно не могли заметить!  
  
Дроу выразительно промолчала в ответ. Она сама никогда не теряла бдительности и не позволяла себе разбрасываться такими утверждениями: заметить её, Снайпера или любого другого разведчика могли всегда, и эту возможность нельзя было исключать.  
  
Снайпер тем временем продолжил:  
  
— С его слов, наш горе-учёный ошивается вокруг клубов «Таверна» и «Логово». Уверен, что если полиция и допрашивала его, он что-нибудь придумал, чтобы покрыть своих товарищей — он тот ещё фантазёр.  
  
— А ведь «Логово» расположено на спорной территории, очень близко к Стене, — задумчиво проговорила Траксес. — И что, ты предлагаешь схватить его и заодно выбить информацию о Минёрах?  
  
— Именно! Мы-то куда эффективнее ведём допросы, не правда ли? — тут он издал своё фирменное «хо-хо, ха-ха», и Траксес закатила глаза. — Так, давай сейчас определимся с деталями…  
  
С этими словами он вытащил карту с множеством отметок и очерченных маршрутов, и они стали обсуждать план дальнейших действий. Что ж, каким бы раздражающим ни был Кардел, он мог приносить настоящую пользу. Если его приструнить. Спустя некоторое время Морфлинг незаметно вывел их через чёрный вход; распрощавшись со Снайпером, Траксес подумала и решила немного задержаться в Киллмурлоке, но войти туда уже через переднюю дверь.  
  
Ничто не импонировало ей в атмосфере бара или города в целом, везде было слишком людно и ярко, а в баре ещё и играла бессмысленная музыка, для которой Траксес посчитала себя слишком консервативной. Все вокруг галдели, будто встречали какую-то знаменитость; Траксес пригляделась к толпе и поняла, что так оно, вероятно, и было. Эта девушка, вокруг которой все толпились — кажется, её звали Линой. А ведь она тоже значилась в списках сбежавших из Радианта, но до неё пока никому не было дела, Траксес в том числе. Она запомнила Лину лишь потому, что её способ побега был очень… эффектным. После неё всем радиантским аэропортам пришлось усилить охрану, и Аурел жестоко поплатился за то, что тайно обучал её управлению воздушным транспортом.  
  
Траксес заказала виски со льдом, и бармен, казалось, был очень этим удивлён, так удивлён, что даже отпустил несуразную шутку. «Пьяная как рыба» или что-то в таком духе. Но что такого было в этом поступке? Можно подумать, никто больше не напивался в два часа дня, да и сто грамм виски вряд ли подпадали под категорию «беспробудное пьянство». Она села со стаканом за первый попавшийся свободный стол и сразу же поняла, что за ней кто-то наблюдал. Краем глаза Дроу увидела рыжую девушку в зелёной футболке и рваных джинсах; она сидела едва ли не на другом конце бара и, похоже, думала, что спины других посетителей надёжно загораживали её от зоркого взгляда Траксес. Как бы не так! Шпионить за шпионкой — изначально провальная идея. Даже не поворачивая головы, Дроу знала, что наблюдательница беспокойно поглядывала по сторонам, пыталась спрятаться за винной картой и делала вид, будто другие посетители интересовали её ровно в той же степени. Что привлекло её внимание? Траксес сделала глоток и почувствовала, как холодный огонь разливается по её телу — о, до чего же приятное ощущение и до чего же редкое для неё удовольствие. Посмотрев ещё раз в сторону наблюдательницы, она поняла, что это была одна из тех, с кем общался беглец. Лиралей Ветрокрылая. Вдруг она поднялась с места и решительно направилась к столу Траксес с таким суровым лицом, что Траксес даже испытала лёгкое беспокойство. А что, если её заметили? Что, если Лиралей что-то знала? Она нащупала оружие в кармане на всякий случай; она предпочла бы обойтись без жертв. Впрочем, когда Лиралей приблизилась к столу Траксес, угроза на лице сменилась непринуждённой улыбкой.  
  
— Эй-й-й, классная футболка! — сказала она Дроу. — Любишь Кайю, да?  
  
Траксес едва не выдохнула от облегчения. Она уже и думать забыла о своей маскировке. Она была знакома с группой лишь отдалённо и не смогла бы назвать даже одну их песню, поэтому ограничилась короткой репликой:  
  
— Есть такое.  
  
— Я, на самом деле, тоже не большая фанатка, они слишком грустные для меня, — махнула рукой Лиралей. — Вот то, что сейчас играет, мне больше нравится. Знаешь, а я тебя ни разу не видела. Я в этом уверена, потому что, увидь я тебя раньше, я бы непременно тебя запомнила.  
  
Траксес с недоумением поглядела на Лиралей. Что это было? Неуклюжая попытка флирта или подозрительность? Лиралей же, видя её реакцию, неловко засмеялась.  
  
— Прости, что так внезапно налетела на тебя, — сказала она, заложив руки за спину и отводя взгляд; при этом она всё ещё улыбалась. — Я даже не представилась. Ты не против знакомства?  
  
Не было нужды представляться — Траксес и так знала её имя и название группы, в которой она играла. И не то чтобы у неё было время на знакомства. Но… дополнительное расследование никогда ведь не помешает? Тем более, если источник информации сам напрашивается. Поэтому Траксес кивнула ей и незаметно запустила руку в карман плаща, чтобы включить диктофон.  
  
— Я Лиралей, — она протянула руку, — я из группы Кристалис. Может, ты слышала о такой. Мы тут каждое воскресенье играем.  
  
Она пыталась звучать как можно более небрежно, когда это говорила, и Траксес еле заметно улыбнулась. Эту девушку можно было читать как открытую книгу. Она пожала её руку и сказала:  
  
— Я Дроу. Жаль, но я ничего не слышала о вашей группе. И, как видишь, я снова бегу от проблем.  
  
Она приподняла свой стакан с глубокомысленным видом. «Дроу» не было её настоящим именем или фамилией, всего лишь прозвище, поэтому она могла не беспокоиться за раскрытие личности. Лиралей села рядом с ней и сочувственно протянула:  
  
— Что же у тебя случилось, Дроу? Я могу как-то тебе помочь?  
  
— Прости, но я не думаю, что могу рассказать об этом той, с кем знакома полторы минуты.  
  
Лиралей подняла руки в примирительном жесте.  
  
— Всё понимаю, извини. Тогда… могу ли я тебя отвлечь?  
  
— Как именно?  
  
— Ну… рассказать тебе что-нибудь?  
  
Лиралей пожала плечами и усмехнулась. Траксес же изобразила задумчивость.  
  
— Хорошая идея, — сказала она спустя примерно полминуты. — Расскажешь мне немного о своей группе? Мне стало интересно, что вы играете.  
  
— Конечно! — просияла Лиралей. — Называемся мы Кристалис — я это уже говорила, да? Ну, в общем, ладно; название это мы утащили из какого-то журнала. Нас всего пятеро в группе, я гитаристка. Сложно сказать, что именно мы играем, какого стиля больше придерживаемся, потому что мы постоянно экспериментируем. У нас есть элементы электронной музыки, пост-панка, просто панка, диско… кстати, ты бы видела нашего вокалиста! Тот ещё гад в жизни, но на сцене прямо-таки волшебник. И есть у нас ещё один чел… ну, он не участник, но он постоянно с нами тусит…  
  
«Магина», — сразу же поняла Траксес.  
  
— …он тоже классный, он мне почти как младший брат. Знаешь, его все зовут Антимагом, но никто до конца не понимает, почему так. Если честно, не то чтобы я об этом много думала до тех пор, пока тебе не рассказала, ха-ха. Это Инвокер — вокалист наш, то есть — придумал. Надо бы у него спросить, откуда он это прозвище взял.  
  
«Его родители были убиты «магами», конкретно — последователями Мёртвого Бога, когда ему было шесть», — вспоминала между тем Траксес информацию из досье. «По крайней мере, такова официальная версия, которую он не желает принимать. Вот и объяснение приставки «анти».  
  
— Ты сказала, что он тебе как младший брат — вы, наверное, близкие друзья? — спросила Траксес.  
  
— Ну, не сказала бы, что настолько же близкие, как с Рубиком — ой, это наш басист, я ещё не говорила? На самом деле, нас братом и сестрой окрестил Акс — тупорылый охранник, ты должна его знать, если была в Таверне хоть раз.  
  
— Да, знаю его, тот ещё тип, — с недовольством произнесла Траксес, подыгрывая собеседнице.  
  
— Ух, терпеть его не могу! — Лиралей даже взмахнула кулаком на этих словах. — В общем-то, с Антимагом мы недавно знакомы, но он живёт рядом, заходит в гости часто, вот я и привыкла к нему.  
  
Траксес навострила уши. Вряд ли Лиралей вот так просто разболтает ей адрес, но попытаться стоило. Как бы невзначай она поинтересовалась:  
  
— А ты далеко отсюда живёшь? Мой дом вот находится на Вершине, и в Центре я редко бываю. Может, поэтому ты меня и не видела раньше.  
  
— Да, наверное, поэтому, — согласилась Лиралей. — Я живу на западной окраине Центра, в ужасном районе с новостройками. Мы, кстати, репетируем там во дворе. Если хочешь, могу тебя привести на одну из репетиций, на следующей неделе, может быть. Конечно, наша барабанщица, Мортред — надеюсь, ты ещё не запуталась в именах? — начнёт возмущаться, но я попробую договориться с ней.  
  
Траксес было не до репетиций: на следующей неделе она вместе со своими напарниками должна была уже покинуть Дайр. Если им удастся успешно завершить операцию, конечно. Да и знать точный адрес Магины, чтобы схватить его, было не так уж важно — он всё равно будет здесь спустя сутки.  
  
— Знаешь, Лиралей, я бы не хотела вам мешать на репетиции, — вежливо отказалась она. — Ты же сказала, что вы каждое воскресенье выступаете здесь, не так ли?  
  
— Да, точно! — Лиралей закивала головой. — Примерно в семь часов вечера начинаем.  
  
Тут она оглянулась и спросила:  
  
— Можешь подождать меня немного? Я сейчас быстро схожу до бара.  
  
— Конечно, я подожду, — сказала Траксес, заранее зная, что не подождёт.  
  
А простодушная Лиралей, не ведая этого, широко улыбнулась ей и вприпрыжку побежала к бару. Мгновением, когда она отвлечётся на заказ напитка, нужно было воспользоваться, чтобы скрыться из виду, и Траксес уже приготовилась красться к выходу. Но то, что произошло в следующую минуту, заставило её сесть обратно и пересмотреть свои планы…

 

* * *

Первое, что сделала Лина по возвращении из концертного тура — это разорвала контракт с Адскими Звукозаписями. Они с группой давно обсудили этот вопрос и решили, что лучше было уйти как можно раньше, ещё не выпустив альбом, иначе возникло бы слишком много проблем с авторскими правами. Что ж, они и так появились — довольно предсказуемо. «Ад» был почти как настоящий ад, только для музыкантов. Помимо постоянного давления на Лину, лейбл отбирал у Чистого Урона огромный процент с продаж нового сингла, и дальше терпеть никто не собирался. Разумеется, после разрыва контракта на группу напали все местные СМИ, требуя объяснить, что произошло и выйдет ли новый альбом в назначенную дату. Группа отказалась давать подробные комментарии о причине ухода с лейбла, но заявила, что альбом точно выйдет в запланированное время.  
  
На самом деле, никто не знал, когда выйдет альбом и выйдет ли он вообще — спасибо бюрократическому кошмару, который устроили Адские Звукозаписи. Лина так сильно переживала и злилась, что в какой-то момент её переклинило, и ей стало до жути безразлично происходящее; мир вокруг сузился до мягкой удобной кровати в её квартире. Постоянные разъезды, ночи в гостиницах разной степени роскоши и паршивости, практически ежедневные концерты, а теперь ещё и разборки с лейблом выжали её, словно лимон, поэтому пару дней она пролежала дома, никуда не выходя и отмахиваясь ото всех звонков. В конце концов, менеджером группы был Лайон, он и должен был разбираться с дерьмом, которое на них свалилось. Может, это было нечестно со стороны Лины по отношению к нему, но она заботилась, в первую очередь, о себе. Если она не отоспится, как следует, то не сможет «жечь взглядом», как выражалась Медуза.  
  
На третий день импровизированного постельного режима Лине всё-таки пришлось усилием воли поднять себя с кровати и выйти на улицу: дома закончились продукты. А на четвёртый день она созрела для того, чтобы вернуться в реальность, но перед тем, как снова броситься в языки Адского пламени, она решила разузнать все новости, которые пропустила за время отсутствия в городе. Оказалось, что их разогревающая группа с последнего концерта в Таверне, Кристалис, застолбила себе место в Киллмурлоке и играла там раз в неделю; таким образом, им удалось собрать неплохую фанбазу в городе. Лина поняла, что выступление вместе с Чистым Уроном стало для них своего рода трамплином, и усмехнулась при этой мысли. Хитро, ничего не скажешь! Она так и не познакомилась ближе с другими участниками группы, кроме Лиралей, да и не горела желанием. Их музыка была совсем не в её вкусе, а их сценические образы были слишком напыщенно-трагичными, чтобы в них верить. Вот то ли дело сама Лина: она делала честную и настоящую музыку с текстами на актуальные темы. И что вообще люди находили в этих Кристалисах? Лина не хотела того признавать, но её действительно беспокоила мысль о том, что они могли стать популярными. Возможно даже, более популярными и успешными, чем Чистый Урон, находившийся на волоске от вынужденного перерыва в творчестве.  
  
Нет. Группа, в которой состояла Лиралей Ветрокрылая, просто обязана была волочиться позади и вечно оставаться в подполье. Никаких угроз для статус-кво Лины и её группы.  
  
Будто ища подтверждение своим мыслям, Лина вызвала такси до Киллмурлока. В баре её встретили радостные приветствия со всех сторон, и она с удовольствием отвечала на оживлённые расспросы — но только на те, что касались гастролей; тема Адских Звукозаписей и нового альбома была под запретом. Сларк, понимая состояние Лины, даже приготовил ей напиток за счёт заведения. И вот, сев за столик, Лина заметила яркое, свежее объявление на стене рядом.  
  
Конкурс песни от Рошан Рекордс в воскресенье в клубе «Логово». Условия участия: не более трёх законченных композиций на одно выступление, исполнитель или группа не должны быть подписаны ни на какой лейбл. Главный приз — Эгида Бессмертия, то есть, денежная сумма и возможность получить контракт у лейбла. Внизу был указан номер телефона, по которому можно было подать заявку на участие. Лина задумалась. Они с группой как раз не были подписаны на лейбл, и им требовался либо новый спонсор, либо собственные деньги, чтобы завершить запись альбома. Рошан и близко не стоял с таким гигантом, как Адские Звукозаписи, но у него, с другой стороны, была незапятнанная репутация. Да и призовой фонд приличный…  
  
Лина залпом допила коктейль, сорвала объявление и, спрятав его в кармане, собралась уходить, чтобы как можно скорее связаться со своей группой, но вдруг в кого-то врезалась.  
  
— Извините, я не хотела… — залепетал чей-то голос, но вдруг осёкся, и за этим последовал возглас: — Ах, это ты!  
  
Лина вздёрнула голову и обнаружила, что перед ней была Лиралей. Ну, конечно! Кто же ещё мог врезаться в неё на полном ходу?!  
  
— Смотри, куда прёшь, рыжая идиотка, — озлобленно произнесла она.  
  
— На себя посмотри! — прорычала Лиралей. — Ты такая мерзкая, что тебя даже из Ада выперли!  
  
— О, думаешь, это сейчас хороший каламбур был? — усмехнулась Лина. — Знаешь, даже Рилай шутит лучше.  
  
Как обычно, упоминание сестры моментально взбесило Лиралей. Она закричала:  
  
— Как же ты меня достала своими сраными сравнениями с сестрой!  
  
А затем подскочила к Лине с занесённым кулаком, но Лина успела перехватить её запястье. Между ними началась борьба, и их тут же стали разнимать посетители. Перед ними вдруг, словно из ниоткуда, возник Морфлинг и категорично заявил:  
  
— Либо вы сейчас же прекратите драться, либо извольте покинуть помещение.  
  
Лина посмотрела по сторонам, ловя на себе десятки любопытных глаз, а затем снова встретилась взглядом с Лиралей и поняла, что просто так оставить это она не могла. Она обязана была задать ей жару.  
  
— Пойдём разбираться, ветреная девка? — обратилась она к Ветрокрылой.  
  
Лиралей крепко сжала кулаки и ответила ей в угрожающем тоне:  
  
— Здесь я командую, певичка погорелой консерватории. Шуруй на улицу, раз такая смелая.  
  
«Ишь какая изобретательная стала!» — удивилась про себя Лина. «Столько лет ничего нового от неё не слышала, всё время «мразь» да «дура».  
  
Обмениваясь полными презрения взглядами, они проследовали к выходу; у двери Лина обернулась и пригрозила всем посетителям:  
  
— И только попробуйте вмешаться!  
  
Ответом ей была озадаченная тишина, чуть разбавленная недоумевающими шепотками. Лина прекрасно понимала, что, стоит только двери захлопнуться за ней, все эти люди прилипнут к стёклам и будут глазеть. Ей было не привыкать к публике, но разборки с Ветрокрылой были… личным делом. Поэтому на улице она грубо схватила Лиралей за руку и, невзирая на брыкания и ругательства, оттащила её к ближайшему переулку, где без лишних церемоний ударила её в челюсть. Она хотела продолжить избиение, но Лиралей ловко увернулась от её кулаков. В следующее мгновение Лина получила чёткий удар в нос и была вынуждена отпустить Лиралей, рыча от боли.  
  
— Выкуси! — крикнула Лиралей и сложила руки с победоносным видом.  
  
Рано она обрадовалась: Лина не была слабачкой. Она ухмыльнулась и незаметно для насмехавшейся Лиралей подошла чуть ближе. А затем схватила её за грудки и врезала в нос. Лиралей так взвыла от этого, что Лине на секунду стало тревожно, что она слишком уж сильно ударила её, но боль, похоже, только сильнее разъярила её. Она бросилась на Лину, и между ними разгорелась настоящая драка.  
  
Это продолжалось до тех пор, пока случайные прохожие не бросились разнимать их; Лина чуть не врезала ещё и кому-то из них — какого дьявола они вмешивались, почему не могли идти, куда шли?! По итогу драки, и у неё, и у Лиралей были разбиты носы, они обе были покрыты уличной пылью с головы до ног, обе держались за ушибленные места — в общем, они понесли одинаковый ущерб. Такой исход битвы не устраивал ни одну из сторон, и Лина уже приготовилась снова напасть на Лиралей. Но тут её отвлёк незнакомый голос. Некая девушка в тёмно-синем плаще вышла из бара и спросила:  
  
— Лиралей, ты в порядке?  
  
— Не твоё дело, — бросила Лина через плечо.  
  
— Эй, не смей грубить Дроу! — одёрнула её Лиралей и, зажав кровоточащий нос, пробубнила: — Я в порядке… прости, что тебе пришлось за этим наблюдать…  
  
— Да, ты и впрямь как Рилай, — фыркнула Лина с презрением, между тем тоже пытаясь остановить своё носовое кровотечение, — точно так же подлизываешься ко всем…  
  
Лицо Лиралей исказилось от гнева, и она уже замахнулась кулаком, собираясь напасть на Лину, но тут Дроу подбежала к ней и вцепилась в её плечи.  
  
— Тише, тише, — мягко произнесла она и обратилась к Лине: — Я так понимаю, Вы тоже из музыкальной группы? У меня есть идея. Я не пытаюсь лезть в ваши жизни, и вы имеете полное право не прислушиваться ко мне, но… Вы видели объявление о конкурсе песен?  
  
— Ага, и что? — небрежно произнесла Лина.  
  
— Почему бы вам, — она посмотрела по очереди на Лину и на Лиралей, — не принять участие в нём вместе со своими группами и решить свой конфликт по итогам соревнования?  
  
После этого настала тишина, потому что бывшие лучшие подруги оказались озадачены таким предложением. Лине не понравилось, что очередная подружка Ветрокрылой лезла к ней со своими советами; она смерила Дроу — или как её там — надменным взглядом. И вот на неё Лиралей променяла Лину, на эту  _холодную бесчувственную блондинку?_  А Лиралей даже не возражала ей и не задавала вопросов — сразу начала обдумывать идею с музыкальным соревнованием.  
  
_«Меня ты так не слушала…»_  
  
Лина стиснула зубы, пытаясь взять под контроль обуявшие её обиду и злость. Она должна была признать: в затее этой самой Дроу был смысл. Если Лина победит, — а она точно победит — она не просто переиграет чёртову бывшую подругу, она ещё и получит солидное вознаграждение. В любом случае, она уже собиралась подать заявку на участие — почему бы не сжечь два дома одной спичкой? Она вытащила из кармана смятое объявление и картинно бросила его на землю перед Лиралей.  
  
— Ну что, хочешь поиграть с огнём? — спросила она. — Если ты со своей группой не появишься — будешь хуже, чем Рилай.  
  
Лиралей схватила объявление и демонстративно плюнула Лине под ноги.  
  
— Рилай не сделала ничего плохого, поэтому я с радостью растопчу тебя! И за себя, и за неё! Дроу, ты придёшь посмотреть?  
  
— Я постараюсь, — кратко ответила Дроу, а затем посмотрела на наручные часы. — Очень жаль, Лиралей, но сейчас мне нужно идти. Увидимся ещё.  
  
С этими словами она двинулась в сторону автобусной остановки, и Лиралей прокричала ей вслед:  
  
— До встречи!  
  
А потом одарила Лину надменным взглядом и сказала:  
  
— Пока-пока, сука!  
  
И не успела Лина что-то ответить, как она побежала прочь. Лина гневно выругалась и повернулась в сторону бара, но сразу же поняла, что не вернётся туда, иначе вокруг неё соберётся толпа утешителей, которые будут на голубом глазу пытаться вытянуть из неё подробности вражды с Лиралей. Вообще-то, она и так собиралась уходить…  
  
«Лучше бы и дальше дома сидела», — угрюмо подумала Лина.  
  
Она развернулась на месте, добежала до ближайшего телефонного автомата и без лишних колебаний набрала номер Лайона.

* * *

«И во что я ввязалась?» — устало думала Лиралей, пока брела по улице.  
  
Ей было невероятно обидно из-за того, что Лина появилась в такой неподходящий момент и не дала ей пообщаться с новой знакомой. Дроу казалась ей интересной личностью, пусть она почти ничего не рассказывала о себе. Лиралей никогда не отличалась молчаливостью или скрытностью, но в Дроу было нечто, заставлявшее её говорить ещё больше. Дроу хотелось доверять. Её глубокий голос, еле заметная и как будто бы грустная улыбка, проницательный взгляд и приятная аура таинственности в целом запали в душу Лиралей, поэтому она с нетерпением ждала конкурса у Рошана. Одна проблема: нужно было сделать так, чтобы Кристалис в нём поучаствовали. Она лихорадочно перебирала варианты того, как лучше преподнести эту информацию остальным участникам группы, чтобы они точно согласились на участие, ведь до конкурса оставался всего один день, и спонтанное предложение могло сбить их с толку. Она знала, что никто не захочет поддержать её в битве против Лины, поэтому решила сделать акцент на деньгах и славе. К горлу подступил комок от волнения. Её футболка пропиталась кровью из носа, всё тело ныло от полученных ударов, а внутри всё ещё бушевала ярость. Она бы не отказалась избить Лину ещё раз, но их силы были примерно равны, поэтому через драку они никогда бы не смогли ничего решить. Ох, а Дроу была ещё и очень сообразительной, раз она так быстро придумала решение проблемы! Мысли Ветрокрылой снова переключились на неё. Ей хотелось пообщаться хоть немного больше с этой девушкой и, быть может, понять, от каких же проблем она бежала.  
  
Поскольку сорок седьмой магазин был ближе, чем библиотека, в которой работал Рубик, или издательство «Сёстры Вуали», Лиралей решила начать с него. С самого худшего, так сказать — она была уверена, что с Каэлем договориться будет сложнее всего. Наверняка он будет утверждать, что им не нужны никакие лейблы и контракты, что он не хочет плясать под дудку Рошана и поэтому сам единолично запишет и выпустит альбом или что-то в таком духе. Здесь Лиралей могла бы понадеяться на поддержку Антимага, но в последнее время он чаще поддерживал мнение Инвокера. В общем, Лиралей на многое не рассчитывала с самого начала. Однако когда она зашла в магазин, она, к своему удивлению, обнаружила там всю группу. Пока Магина сидел за прилавком и с серьёзным видом читал «Легенды Азийога», Каэль рядом с ним смотрел телевизор, Мортред торопливо что-то писала в блокнот, а Ланая и Рубик… играли в слова? Кажется, да, только слова были странные, потому что Лиралей готова была поклясться, что с порога услышала «фид» и «денди». На мгновение забыв о том, почему она пришла, она обиженно воскликнула:  
  
— Вы что, устроили тут вечеринку, а меня даже не позвали?!  
  
Все немедленно оторвались от своих дел и ошарашено уставились на неё; Лиралей поняла, что проблема была в её побитом виде. Ох, зря она пришла в магазин сразу после драки, не приведя себя в порядок. Но ведь она и не думала, что встретит всю группу в сборе!  
  
— Лиралей… что случилось? — спросила Мортред, не скрывая своего удивления.  
  
Лиралей как можно более небрежно ответила:  
  
— Я ввязалась в уличную драку, но это неважно. У меня есть для вас новости…  
  
— Да ты же вся в крови! — ужаснулся Рубик; он схватил Лиралей за руку и потянул её за собой. Мортред немедленно освободила место, и Рубик усадил подругу на стул, не давая ей и слова сказать своей болтовнёй: — Подожди, сначала присядь, успокойся…  
  
— Не нужно мне успокаиваться, Рубик! — раздражённо отмахнулась Ветрокрылая. — Дайте мне мокрое полотенце и пять минут, чтобы высказаться.  
  
— Сейчас принесу, — сразу вызвался Антимаг и ушёл из-за прилавка; на его место встал Каэль и склонился над Лиралей.  
  
— С кем ты, всё-таки, подралась? Неужели кто-то ещё нападал на твою пернатую религию? — с некоторым ехидством поинтересовался он.  
  
— Ты бездушное существо, если смеешь обижать милых птичек, и я не понимаю, что такой хороший человек, как Антимаг, вообще в тебе нашёл! — вспылила Лиралей при напоминании.  
  
Речь шла о позолоченном соколе, водившемся в Западных Лесах близ Радианта. В религии, согласно которой Лиралей была воспитана, позолоченный сокол был священной птицей; пусть она и отринула позднее все заповеди навязанной с детства веры, привязанность к птицам с золотистым переливчатым оперением и убеждение, что они приносят удачу и служат на благо тем, кто их почитает, всё ещё были живы в ней. Инвокера, разумеется, совершенно не задело её замечание.  
  
— Похоже, что с памятью у тебя проблемы, — самодовольно заявил он, — поэтому позволь великодушно напомнить, что я всего лишь сказал тебе, что соколы — хищники, а конкретно те, что из Западных Лесов, не чураются и нападением на людей…  
  
— А-а-а, не нападают они на людей! — перебила его Лиралей, резко развернувшись к прилавку. — Вот чтобы ты понимал, однажды сокол спас меня — он помог мне найти дорогу из леса, когда я заблудилась! Может быть, те, на кого нападал сокол, просто как-то разозлили его, ведь эта птица никогда не атакует первой без веской причины!  
  
Инвокер уже слышал эту историю, и реакция его была даже холоднее, чем в прошлый раз.  
  
— Рубик, расскажи ей, что такое «ошибка выжившего» и «вера в справедливый мир» — у меня нет времени снова слушать этот вздор.  
  
Рубик состроил недовольную гримасу в духе «я тебе не слуга, чтобы мной помыкать» и с нажимом произнёс:  
  
— Ты ведь религиовед. Где твоё уважение к чужим верованиям?  
  
— Друг мой, — в таком же тоне ответил ему Каэль, — у меня нет уважения к бездоказательному и опасному для жизни бреду.  
  
Лиралей проворчала что-то неразборчивое и обиженное, не в силах признать, что она действительно ошибалась всю жизнь и никогда не подвергала критическому анализу свою веру. Точнее, она могла признать это где-то внутри, с большим разочарованием, но не могла вслух согласиться с тем, кто говорил с ней таким надменным тоном. Если целью Инвокера было просвещение, а не самоутверждение, то к чему было обращаться с ней свысока?  
  
— Так, перестаньте! — прервала их Мортред; тут вернулся Магина с полотенцем и передал его Лиралей. — Мы ведь ещё три дня назад решили, что вычеркнули слово «сокол» из нашего лексикона. Нет, Лиралей, не смотри на меня так. Лучше расскажи, что ещё за новости, от которых у тебя аж кровь из носа пошла?  
  
Лиралей вытерла лицо и руки, после чего на полотенце остались грязно-розовые следы, и задала вопрос, обращаясь ко всей группе:  
  
— Итак, вы слышали о конкурсе от лейбла Рошан Рекордс?  
  
— Я слышала, — сразу ответила Мортред, — но не стала предлагать, потому что слишком поздно увидела объявление — наверняка приём участников уже закрыт.  
  
— А вот и нет! — уверенно заявила Лиралей. — У меня с собой их свежее объявление, его наклеили максимум час назад. Думаю, ещё можно подать заявку на участие.  
  
— Что это за конкурс? — поинтересовалась Ланая.  
  
Лиралей вытащила из кармана скомканную листовку и протянула её Ланае и Рубику, а Мортред пояснила:  
  
— Рошан Рекордс — независимый лейбл, и прежде такие конкурсы на нём не привлекали много участников. Однако в этом году они собрали неплохой призовой фонд. За первое место даётся сорок тысяч золотых, за второе — тридцать тысяч, а за третье — двадцать тысяч.  
  
— И если мы выиграем в конкурсе, то получим контракт! — добавила Лиралей. — Отличный шанс вырваться! Ну как вам идея, ребята? Если позвоним прямо сейчас, то ещё успеем попасть в список участников!  
  
— Мне это не интересно, — ожидаемо произнёс Инвокер. — Большие лейблы диктуют каждый шаг, а маленькие лейблы не могут должным образом поддержать группу. Иначе говоря, никто не способен справиться с продвижением моего творчества лучше, чем я сам.  
  
— А деньги тебе тоже не интересны?  
  
— Не страдаю от их недостатка. Не пытайся меня переубедить.  
  
— Антимаг, ну скажи ему!  
  
— А что Антимаг? — буркнул Магина. — Я не могу сказать что-то против.  
  
Лиралей устало вздохнула: всё, как она и ожидала. Разве что Антимаг был ещё более хмурым, чем обычно… или Ветрокрылой так казалось.  
  
— А так ли нам нужен контракт с большим лейблом? — задумался Рубик. — После того, что произошло с Чистым Уроном, я не уверен, что стоит…  
  
— Да ладно тебе! — отмахнулась Лиралей с нарочитой беспечностью; внутри же она была напряжена, как натянутая струна. — Рошан ведь совсем другой лейбл, и мы — совсем другая группа, с чего ты взял, что с нами произойдёт что-то плохое?  
  
— Да, и кто сказал, что мы вообще выиграем контракт? — добавила Ланая. Лиралей могла бы здесь возразить, потому что ей было важно именно победить или хотя бы занять место выше, чем Чистый Урон, но ради всего хорошего ей пришлось промолчать. И Ланая продолжила: — Ведь есть и другие места для победителей, помимо первого. Тридцать тысяч, двадцать тысяч — это тоже деньги, и любой здравомыслящий человек согласится, что они не бывают лишними в реальности, в которой мы живём. Но даже если мы не попадём и на третье место, участие пойдёт нам на пользу как очередной опыт и возможность расширить фанбазу или получить другую площадку для выступлений. Инвокер, неужели предел твоего великолепия — жалкая пивнушка, пропахшая рыбой?  
  
— Но Киллмурлок классный, — ляпнула Лиралей и тут же закрыла себе рот рукой: не время было защищать любимый бар.  
  
Словно в подтверждение этой мысли, Ланая сузила глаза и ровным тоном произнесла:  
  
— Я, вообще-то, пыталась манипулировать.  
  
— Как мило. Попробуй ещё раз, — с наигранной снисходительностью произнёс Инвокер.  
  
— Должен сказать, сестрица, — подал голос Антимаг, — что ничего классного в этом баре нет, меня от него тошнит, и я бы никогда туда не пошёл, если бы вы там не выступали. Я мало что понимаю в лейблах, производстве музыки и так далее, но если участие в конкурсе как-то вам поможет перебраться на другую сцену, я голосую «за».  
  
Он бросил выразительный взгляд на Каэля, и тот вздохнул, как будто согласившись подумать лучше. Ветрокрылая возликовала: всё-таки Антимаг ей помог. Рубик в это время тоже думал, и выражение его лица менялось каждую секунду — он то напряжённо морщил лоб, то вдруг начинал сиять улыбкой ученика, который понял, как решить математическую задачу. В конце концов, он сказал:  
  
— Ладно, думаю, нам и впр-р-рямь нечего бояться!  
  
— Вот это настрой! — обрадовалась Лиралей и по привычке вскинула руку в воздух перед Рубиком; он дал ей «пять».  
  
Итак, все были согласны, включая Антимага, пусть он технически и не состоял в группе; оставалось лишь решение Каэля. Его лицо всё ещё было хмурым, рука лежала на подбородке, и никто не смел его торопить. Ему понадобилась лишняя минута размышлений, чтобы в итоге сказать:  
  
— Я согласен. Всё же это мероприятие выглядит лучше, чем тот фестиваль на задворках.  
  
— Прекрасно! — воскликнула Лиралей, уже не скрывая восторга. — Начнём готовиться сегодня же, да, да?!  
  
— И откуда столько энтузиазма? — с улыбкой поинтересовалась Мортред.  
  
Лиралей беззаботно рассмеялась.  
  
— О чём ты? Я всегда полна сил на свершения!  
  
Вскоре после того, как они позвонили по номеру в объявлении, чтобы записаться на участие, и договорились о времени репетиции, Рубик заторопился на свою работу: оказалось, у него в библиотеке появился помощник, и он бессовестно оставил всё на него, чтобы немного погулять. Лиралей решила присоединиться к нему перед тем, как пойти домой.  
  
По дороге Грандмаг ожидаемо произнёс:  
  
— Я понимаю, почему ты не хотела рассказывать другим о драке, но… мне можешь сказать правду.  
  
— Ну… я хотела выбить дурь из одной певички, — нехотя созналась Ветрокрылая.  
  
Рубик удивлённо поморгал глазами.  
  
— Ты… ты же не о Лине сейчас? — осторожно спросил он.  
  
— О ней, — вздохнула Лиралей.  
  
Ответом ей стал испуганный возглас. Рубик даже остановился, пытаясь переварить информацию и подобрать слова; вид у него был беспомощный. В конце концов, он спросил:  
  
— Как так получилось?  
  
— Ох…  
  
Лиралей встала рядом с ним и ненадолго задумалась: ей не хотелось раскрывать тот факт, что Чистый Урон тоже примет участие в конкурсе и что это была её с Линой дуэль. Поэтому она решила немного приврать.  
  
— Если вкратце, то она врезалась в меня в Киллмурлоке, облила водкой и покрыла оскорблениями. Конечно, я не могла так просто это оставить. Ну, вот, слово за слово, и мы подрались. И я победила! Ура!  
  
Она натянула на лицо кривую улыбку, чтобы создать хоть сколько-нибудь победоносный вид. Но она не чувствовала ликования — быть может, потому, что их конфликт ещё не был исчерпан и должен был решиться только через день. Рубик, очевидно, не поверил её улыбке. Он покачал головой и сказал:  
  
— Да уж, нехорошо вышло.  
  
— Да-а-а, — рассеянно протянула Лиралей и резко сменила тему: — А расскажи, что у тебя там за помощник в библиотеке?  
  
Рубик сразу оживился и, взяв Лиралей за руку, потянул её вперёд со словами:  
  
— К чему р-р-рассказы? Давая я лучше сразу вас познакомлю!

* * *

_«Снайпер, новая информация:  
В воскресенье ты тоже должен быть у Логова, не у Киллмурлока.  
Свяжись со мной как можно скорее»._


	23. Выбор Рубика

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Отсылки к группам: Tangerine Dream.  
> Бард Гудкайнд - персонаж из комиксов об Аксе (например, вот: http://www.dota2.com/thelastcastle?l=russian).

Новую помощницу в библиотеке звали Милой, но она гордо представлялась как «Бардесса», именно с большой буквы. Она была совсем невысокой девушкой, и Рубик сначала подумал, что она училась в восьмом-девятом классе, но нет, она уже оканчивала школу и искала подработку. Бардесса пришла в библиотеку из желания быть всегда рядом с источниками информации и расширять кругозор. С самого детства она имела чёткую цель: стать известной писательницей и журналисткой. Она много практиковалась, почти не выпускала из рук тетради с ручкой и придерживалась принципа «всегда писать только правду». Её труды уже приносили заметные результаты: три заметки её авторства появлялись в таком именитом издании, как «Вестник Звуков». Рубик даже немного позавидовал ей, ведь он сам в двадцать лет до сих пор не знал, чего ему больше всего хотелось в жизни.

Вопреки его опасениям, общение с Милой нисколько его не подавляло. Она выглядела примерно так, как в представлении Рубика мог выглядеть Каэль в детстве, — у неё были светлые волосы длиной до подбородка, чуть приподнятые красной повязкой, худощавое телосложение и заострённые уши — но она была совершенно лишена высокомерия. С ней было легко подружиться, она спокойно относилась к расспросам, охотно рассказывала о себе и своей жизни и в целом была доброй малой. Лиралей она сразу понравилась, и она стала обращаться с ней так, будто они давно были знакомы. Вот только после ухода Лиралей она поведала Рубику одну вещь, которая очень сильно удивила последнего, и он был рад, что Лиралей этого не услышала. У Бардессы был кумир, да какой!..

— Ты точно о нём говоришь? — переспросил он тогда, чуть свесившись со стремянки. — Могул Хан… это же Акс, охранник Таверны, правильно?

— Верно, — кивнула Мила, сидевшая в это время у нижней полки и протиравшая её от пыли. — Недавно я начала писать его биографию.

Рубик не мог скрыть своего изумления.

— Но почему он???

Мила неуверенно пожала плечами.

— Да, это может показаться необычным, — сказала она после некоторой заминки, — но я давно знаю Могула, и он, поверь мне, хороший человек. К тому же, у него довольно насыщенная жизнь, о которой интересно писать.

— И что же такого увлекательного в его жизни? — скептически поинтересовался Грандмаг.

— Много чего, — загадочно хмыкнула Бардесса, ставя пару книг на место, — от драк в баре до любовных интриг…

В тот момент Рубик только и мог, что уставиться на помощницу, открыв рот. У него в голове совсем не укладывалось, как кого-то — тем более, такого интеллигентного человека, как Мила — может заинтересовать жизнь Акса, пусть даже она была насыщенной. Он и знать не хотел о любовных похождениях этого Акса! Он до последнего думал, что Бардесса пошутила, но девчонка была абсолютно серьёзна. Тогда Рубик поспешил перевести тему и больше её не поднимал в разговоре; какая-то его часть всё ещё была ошарашена тем фактом, что у непримечательного и грубого вышибалы были свои фанатки.

Накануне Рубик бессовестно скинул все обязанности на Милу, потому что очень уж хотел прогуляться в хорошую погоду. Не то чтобы Миле было сложно помочь нескольким посетителям, — она быстро разобралась на рабочем месте — однако она была не из тех, кто делал одолжения просто так. В ответ она потребовала у Рубика, чтобы тот привёл её на репетицию Кристалис: она была на том самом концерте Чистого Урона, где они выступали на разогреве, и написала ту самую статью в журнале, которая так обескуражила Каэля. После этого она несколько раз приходила в Киллмурлок и, в конце концов, заинтересовалась группой до такой степени, что захотела взять небольшое интервью у каждого участника. Рубик был польщён и легкомысленно согласился, считая, что это будет только в плюс. А потом он вспомнил, что Мортред говорила о посторонних людях на репетициях. Она категорически запрещала приводить кого-либо, с кем не была знакома вся группа, потому что это не только отвлекало от работы, но и портило дружескую атмосферу. Ох. Сложно с ней будет договориться.

И эта мысль только подтвердилась, когда Рубик ещё на подходе к репетиционной точке услышал голос Мортред:

— Что мы говорили о посторонних посетителях?

Она деловито сложила руки, прислонившись к стенке гаража, и нахмурилась. Рубик на такой случай приготовил один аргумент и сразу же выдал его как можно более уверенным тоном:

— У нас всегда есть один посторонний человек на репетициях, поэтому правило не работает.

— Не-а, исключение из правила не отменяет правило, — категорично заявила Мортред. — К тому же, Антимаг не посторонний — он парень Инвокера.

Грандмаг знал, что она так скажет, и уцепился за её слова:

— То есть, теоретически, если бы я сказал тебе, что это моя девушка, то…

Но он не успел договорить, потому что получил от Милы сильный тычок локтем под ребро и полную неодобрения гримасу.

— То я бы сказала тебе, что ты сумасшедший, потому что встречаешься с четырнадцатилетней, — закончила за него Мортред, всё ещё хмурая.

— Во-первых, — подала голос Бардесса, выступив на шаг вперёд, — мне семнадцать. Во-вторых, я совершенно точно не встречаюсь со своим коллегой. В-третьих, зовут меня Мила, я Бардесса. Возможно, моё имя вам известно из «Вестника Звуков», куда мне не так давно удалось попасть со своей статьёй о вашем концерте. Я хочу добиться успеха на писательском и журналистском поприще, и у меня есть свой фэнзин.

— О, выходит, ты моя начинающая коллега? — спросила Мортред более доброжелательным тоном. — Мне нравятся твои статьи. Думаю, ты далеко пойдёшь, если продолжишь в том же духе. А как называется твой журнал?

— Спасибо! Об этом я и хотела поговорить. Он называется «Кристалис», и я издаю его с прошлого года…

Услышав это, Мортред сразу изменилась в лице, а Рубик чуть не поперхнулся от неожиданности.

— Выходит, мы украли твоё название?! — воскликнул он.

— Выходит, что так, — подтвердила Мортред. — Мы взяли это название, зная, что оно из фэнзина, вот только его никто не видел в глаза, кроме Ланаи. Мы и не думали, что так получится.

Бардесса почему-то совсем не выглядела недовольной — напротив, на её лице засияла улыбка, когда она слушала Мортред. И она поспешила разъяснить:

— Нет, ничего страшного, вы не украли название, ведь Кристалис — это имя меча из мифологии. Людям более известен легендарный Дейдалус, и не все знают, что наконечники для его стрел были сделаны из осколков Кристалиса. Когда я узнала, что существует группа с таким же названием, я сразу решила послушать вас. Я была на нескольких ваших концертах, и меня впечатлила ваша музыка. Поэтому мне пришла в голову идея взять у вас интервью. Интервью Кристалис для журнала «Кристалис», да! И мне, на самом деле, приятно слышать, что именно моё скромное творение вдохновило вас.

— Правда? — с облегчением произнесла Мортред. — Раз уж на то пошло, нам стоит исправить ошибку и почитать твой журнал.

— У меня как раз есть с собой пара экземпляров, — сказала Бардесса, указывая на свой набитый до треска швов рюкзак.

— Кажется, у тебя с собой пара десятков экземпляров, — хихикнул Рубик. — Можешь дать мне один?

— И мне, — попросила Мортред.

— Хорошо, — подтвердила Мила. — Но вы же согласны на интервью?

Фантом положила руку на подбородок и задумалась. Затем она сказала:

— Да, ты можешь задать нам несколько вопросов. Но только на перерыве. Пока репетируем — сиди тише воды, ниже травы.

— Так точно! — с готовностью ответила Бардесса и вприпрыжку забежала в гараж.

Рубик последовал за ней, но Мортред остановила его, дотронувшись до плеча. Он вопросительно повернул голову, и она одарила его строгим взглядом.

— Один-единственный раз.

— Р-р-разумеется! — беспечно протянул Рубик с хитрой улыбкой и проскользнул в гараж, где Мила уже представлялась остальным.

* * *

 

Перед Кристалис стоял сложный выбор, ведь на предстоящем конкурсе они могли сыграть только две-три песни. И эти песни должны были быть хороши сами по себе, в отрыве от концепции их концертного репертуара. Остаться верными своим вкусам или исполнить те песни, которые имели наибольший успех у слушателей? Этот вопрос озадачил даже Инвокера. Видимо, «манипуляция» Ланаи подействовала на него, и он готов был немного поступиться принципами, если это требовалось от него ради выхода из тени — так он сам выразился. Было решено, что каждый подумает дома и придёт на репетицию со своими вариантами.

— «Небесное инферно» и «Прерванное заклинание», — сказала Мортред, обнимая Ланаю со спины. — По-моему, они прекрасно подходят для того, чтобы показать наши две крайности.

— А я думала, что вместо «Прерванного заклинания» подошла бы «Торнадо», — возразила Ланая, приподняв голову, — она идёт в связке с «Небесным инферно». Верно, Каэль?

Каэль стоял у стены и крутил в руках стопку монет с сосредоточенным видом: он пытался сделать так, чтобы засечки на гуртах полностью совпали друг с другом.

— Верно, — подтвердил он, не отрываясь от своего занятия. — Но «Торнадо» также хорошо связывается с «ЭМП». Я выбираю эту комбинацию.

— А вам не кажется, что «ЭМП» какая-то… вторичная… — Лиралей скорчила гримасу. — Ну, знаете, не самая свежая и оригинальная, повторяет кое-какие идеи, много заимствует, паразитирует на чужом творчестве…

На этих словах Инвокер отвлёкся и с лёгким удивлением произнёс:

— Поверить не могу, что ты всё ещё обижена на меня за переработку твоего материала.

Лиралей резко ответила:

— Да, я возмущена, и я имею полное на то право!

Она явно собиралась добавить что-то ещё и привстала со своего места, чтобы подойти к Инвокеру, но вдруг послышался усталый голос:

— Ребята, ну хватит. «Исход» и «ЭМП» — это разные песни, сами же говорили.

Это был Антимаг, сидевший на диване, как и всегда, но в этот раз он держался за голову и выглядел загруженным. Казалось, он не видел даже свою соседку по дивану в лице Милы. Рубик заметил, что это было не в первый раз, и накануне Антимаг вёл себя так же. Конечно, этот парень никогда не отличался разговорчивостью, но он был более мягким и дружелюбным в привычной обстановке. Каэль не подавал никаких признаков обеспокоенности, хотя и прислушался к словам Магины. Лиралей была слишком поглощена своим негодованием, чтобы что-то заметить. Она с раздражённым пыхтением сложила руки и села обратно на свой стул. А Ланая и Мортред вообще смотрели друг на друга и улыбались. На мгновение Рубик вспомнил, как застал их за… ох, лучше бы не вспоминал, слишком неловко! Хуже этого было только то, что ему взбрело в голову чуть позже извиниться перед Ланаей, и он получил в ответ испуганное и слегка возмущённое: «Как, ты до сих пор об этом помнишь?! Забудь!»

Он отвернулся и поспешил переключить свои мысли на Магину. Они никогда не общались близко, и он сомневался, что Магина сможет довериться ему, если проблема была личной. Но, может, стоило попытаться? Всё-таки в глубине души Рубик хотел быть с ним друзьями, а не неловкими знакомыми, поэтому — как тот, кто и создал всю эту неловкость — он должен был сделать первый шаг. И его по-настоящему беспокоило, что Антимаг пребывал в таком странном состоянии.

— Рубик, а ты чего молчишь?

Голос Мортред вывел его из размышлений.

— А? — растерянно переспросил он, вертя головой по сторонам.

Чёрт! Они же песни выбирали, а он не придумал своего варианта и пришёл, так сказать, с пустыми руками. Он был уверен, что другие решат за него! Взгляды всех присутствующих были прикованы к нему, и он склонил голову вниз, чтобы с ними не пересекаться. Сминая в руках крупную вязку своего зелёного свитера, он выдал:

— А я… я не знаю.

Чистая правда. Он то и дело выкручивался тем, что предлагал песни для каверов, а здесь каверы были ни к чему. Несмотря на то, что он часто пытался сочинить что-то дома, в одиночестве, он всё ещё не написал целую песню. Одно творение, «Телекинез», было близко к завершению, но он совсем не показывал его другим, поэтому не было смысла предлагать такой вариант. Не было у него и той песни, которая бы цепляла намного больше других.

Мортред неожиданно упёрла руки в боки и подошла к нему.

— Это не дело, Грандмаг. Я хочу слышать твоё мнение.

— Моё… мнение? — повторил Грандмаг.

— Именно, — кивнула Мортред.

Рубик схватился за голову.

— Но для меня все песни хороши! — воскликнул он. — Я не мог выбрать две из десяти!

— А если тебе, допустим, был бы предложен выбор из двух песен? — вдруг подала голос Мила, и все повернули головы в её сторону. Мортред уже была готова сделать ей замечание, но она оправдалась: — Простите, не хотела вмешиваться, но, раз уж я работаю вместе с Рубиком, я имею право помочь ему, да? Например, вот «ЭМП» и… и… «Исход». Я не знаю, как эти песни звучат, они для меня случайны. А ты бы какую из них выбрал?

«Ужасный вопрос!» — подумал Рубик, испуганно косясь на уже насупившуюся Лиралей. И всё-таки он собрался с духом и сказал:

— «ЭМП».

— Ну ты и предатель, — проворчала Ветрокрылая, скрестив руки.

— Прости, пожалуйста! — взмолился Рубик, зарывшись лицом в руки.

— Давайте не будем отвлекаться, — заинтересованно произнёс Каэль. — Юная леди подала нам на удивление хорошую идею. Рубик!

Он указал пальцем на него, будто собрался выдать приказ. Рубик скептически приподнял брови в ответ на этот жест, но Каэль не заметил и продолжил:

— Ты, по всей видимости, обладаешь самым непредвзятым мнением о нашем творчестве. Поэтому я даю тебе возможность выбрать: «Небесное инферно» или «Торнадо»?

«Как же сложно!» — Рубик закусил губу. Обе песни были прекрасны, сложны, величественны. Однако, если подумать немного лучше, то его вклад был сильнее в «Торнадо». Мог ли он позволить себе выбрать эту песню просто потому, что у неё была сильная басовая партия? Мог ли он назвать её только из желания заполучить свой звёздный час?

Конечно же мог. Кого он спрашивал? Пора было начать гордиться собой и полностью занимать место, которое ему принадлежало по праву. Наверное. Он не был уверен. А, будь что будет!

— «Торнадо»! — заявил он.

Каэль удовлетворённо хмыкнул безо всяких комментариев. Теперь спрашивала Ланая:

— «Метка смерти» или «Корабль»?

В это же время она незаметно попыталась оттащить Мортред к себе за руку, и, скорее всего, это «незаметно» заметили все. Но Рубику это было неважно, поскольку он снова задумался. Он вынужден был признать, что обе песни несколько выбивались из облика группы, который стремился создать Инвокер, и больше относились к тому недолгому периоду, когда Кристалис играли без него. Но потому они и были родными для Грандмага. «Метка смерти» — мистика, «Корабль» — фантастика, как же тут выбрать, если и то, и другое ему по душе? Разве что наугад.

И он провёл в уме считалку. Да, глупо. Но никто же не был в курсе, каким методом он сейчас руководствовался, правильно? Он ответил как можно серьёзнее, словно бы это было взвешенным и обоснованным решением:

— «Метка смерти».

— А ну-ка ответь, — влезла Лиралей, — «Прерванное заклинание» или «Маяк» какой-то там?

— Вообще-то песня называется «Маяк Мудрости, Сияющий в Океане Невежества», — поправил её Инвокер с выразительным покашливанием.

Лиралей издала протяжный вздох, закатив глаза, и сказала ему:

— Это слишком длинное название!

— Если тебе сложно запомнить название из пяти слов, то, возможно, стоит задуматься, в порядке ли твоя память? — холодно спросил он, снова начав крутить в пальцах монеты.

— Каэль… не обижайся, но оно и правда длинное… — осторожно заметил Магина.

— Ах, вот как, — только и выдал Инвокер и демонстративно отвернулся от него, абсолютно точно обиженный. — Я всё понял.

Антимаг, прежде подавленный, оживился от такой реакции, вскочил с дивана и принялся убеждать его, взяв за плечи:

— Это не значит, что песня плохая! Я не имел этого в виду…

Но Инвокер тут же насмешливо фыркнул, убрал монеты в карман и, накрыв руки Антимага своими, успокоил его:

— О, перестань, мой дорогой Антимаг, я не обиделся бы на тебя за такую мелочь. К тому же, я знаю, что песня великолепная и менять её название не собираюсь.

Магина облегчённо выдохнул и, обменявшись с Каэлем некими тайными жестами и прикосновениями, вернулся на своё место.

А мозг Рубика тем временем напряжённо работал. Да, «Прерванное заклинание» могло стать хитом, у этой песни были все задатки для популярности, но она не отражала в полной мере звучание группы. А «Маяк» был настолько закрученной композицией, что можно было устать от одного её прослушивания. Если бы Кристалис исполнили эту песню на конкурсе, их бы, вероятно, приняли за подражателей Abyssal Dream или за прогрессивных рокеров. Они не были ни тем, ни другим, хотя и черпали вдохновение в самых разных источниках. Ещё одна деталь, которая смущала Рубика, заключалась в том, что в этой песне было слишком много… Инвокера. Разумеется, он был фронтменом, он был заметнее остальных, но Рубику не хотелось создавать у представителей лейбла впечатление, что они были группой одного человека.

— Я за «Прерванное заклинание», — сказал он.

— Это было очевидно, — тут же отреагировал Каэль ровным, ничего не выражающим голосом.

Рубик легко мог прочесть на его лице разочарование, и он скрестил пальцы и уставился в пол от некоего неудобства. Но постойте, его мнение было его мнением. Он имел право не угождать другим! Что опять строил из себя этот Инвокер? Рубик воинственно свёл брови и сказал:

— «Очевидный» необязательно значит «плохой».

— Согласна, — выступила Мортред в его защиту. — Если мы играем на победу, то «Заклинание» сработает куда лучше, чем «Маяк». А что скажешь насчёт «Оружия» и «Рефракции»?

Здесь Рубик совсем не думал. Он сразу выпалил:

— «Рефракция»! Лучшая песня, можешь не сомневаться! С такими синтезаторными партиями успех нам обеспечен.

— Спасибо, я польщена, — с нескрываемой гордостью произнесла Ланая.

Но дело было не в синтезаторной партии — добротной, интересной, запоминающейся — нет, всё потому, что в «Оружии» нужно было петь не только Инвокеру. А Грандмаг понял, что совсем не любил петь на сцене. Нет, просто нет; уж лучше дать Ланае минуту славы, чем себе — три минуты позора.

Бардесса поднялась с дивана, встала в центре комнаты и подытожила, уставившись в листок бумаги:

— Теперь у нас есть пять песен: «Торнадо», «ЭМП», «Прерванное заклинание», «Метка смерти» и «Рефракция».

— Нужно выбрать две или три из них, — задумчиво произнесла Ланая. — Число песен нечётное, и нужное нам количество пар уже не образуется. Но в этом нет ничего страшного. Мила, можно мне чистый листочек и ручку, пожалуйста?

— Конечно! — Бардесса засуетилась и стала рыться в сумке. Спустя пару минут копошения и «сейчас-сейчас» она, наконец, смогла выудить блокнот и ручку.

Ланая взяла их и передала Рубику.

— Просто сравни по очереди каждую песню с остальными и выбери методом исключения две или три самых лучших, хорошо? — попросила она.

— Хорошо, — утвердительно кивнул Рубик.

Можно было и сразу сделать так, подумал он, но, похоже, никому в голову это не пришло. И уж точно не самому Рубику, с его большой склонностью к панике. Он выдохнул и начал писать на бумаге списки. У него не было предопределённого выбора где-то в глубине души, он действительно не имел понятия, какие из этих пяти лучших песен были ещё лучше остальных. Предложение Ланаи воспользоваться исключением было как нельзя кстати.

Несколько минут размышлений и вычёркивания — и он вычислил две необходимые им песни. Грандмаг не удержался от удивлённого возгласа. Он проверил результаты ещё раз, чтобы убедиться, что всё было правильно.

— Ну что, ты всё? Что там получилось? — с нетерпением спросила Лиралей, пытаясь заглянуть в листок.

Рубик тут же скомкал бумагу, чтобы спрятать свой корявый почерк от её любопытных глаз, и сказал:

— «Торнадо» и «Метка смерти»… надо же, как интересно вышло!

Он победоносно улыбнулся. Ему не понадобилось много времени, чтобы понять: это отличный выбор, хотя и не самый очевидный. Эти песни не показывали крайности Кристалис, но были хрестоматийным примером того, как звучали их совместные сочинения, и никто из группы не оставался в тени, исполняя эти композиции.

— Что думаете, р-р-ребята? — обратился он к группе более оживлённым голосом.

— Мы в любом случае будем играть то, что ты выбрал, — ответила Мортред без колебаний. — Мне нравится «Метка смерти», я весьма несправедливо забыла об этой песне.

— Всё классно, чувак! — обрадовалась Лиралей и, подскочив к Рубику, обняла его за плечи.

Рубик опешил от такого жеста, а Лиралей продолжала:

— Я в тебе и не сомневалась, у тебя хороший вкус, пусть ты и думаешь, что Лина умеет петь. Я готова простить тебе это лёгкое заблуждение за такие прекрасные песни! Их мы точно отыграем на ура и заберём эту Эгиду Бессмертия!

— Ого… спасибо за поддержку? — усмехнулся Рубик, отвечая на её объятия.

Уже два человека, чьё мнение ему было важно, одобрили этот выбор. Отлично. Конечно, у Инвокера или Темплар могли быть возражения…

— Я присоединяюсь к предыдущим ораторам, — просто сказала Ланая, пожав плечами. — Не вижу никаких причин не исполнять эти песни.

Ох. Остался только Инвокер. Он уставился в потолок, скрестив руки на груди, и эта поза говорила о его сомнении. Да уж, лёгкое согласие — это не об Инвокере: ему всегда нужно было подумать немного дольше, взвесить все «за» и «против» и только потом провозгласить результаты блужданий в чертогах своего разума. И вот он, не отрывая взгляда от потолка, медленно и отчётливо произнёс:

— Я сомневаюсь в том, что нам стоит смешивать песни из разных периодов. Однако я не могу отрицать, что эта комбинация имеет свой потенциал.

— И всё-таки ты «за» или «против»? — спросил Рубик.

Где-то внутри он знал, что Каэль ему не откажет — он понял это ещё на слове «однако». Каэль повернул голову в его сторону и задержал взор на нём. Рубик некоторое время смотрел на него в ответ с любопытством, и вдруг уголки его губ приподнялись в улыбке.

— Вот и ты сделал свой важный Выбор, — сказал он, и его улыбка стала более явной. — Разумеется, я голосую «за».

Рубик сразу понял, что он имел в виду. В его голове возникли воспоминания о том дне, когда Каэль пришёл к нему на работу. Шаманский сквер. Недоумение. Отрицание. Примирение. Карта «Выбор». Почему-то Грандмагу стало приятно на душе от этих слов и от этого конкретного воспоминания. Инвокер попал в точку. Это был Выбор Рубика, с большой буквы.

Итак, «Торнадо» и «Метка смерти».

Группа играла эти песни снова и снова, пробуя разные варианты аранжировки, и Рубик был в восторге от того, как все поддержали его. Он чувствовал свою причастность к общему делу. Но, чем дольше они репетировали, тем больше тревожных мыслей посещало его голову.

А вдруг не стоило остальным доверять ему то, что должна была решать вся группа?

А вдруг из-за неправильного подбора песен им не удастся зацепить жюри на конкурсе?

Вдруг всё просто будет не так хорошо, как могло бы быть?

И всё «благодаря» Рубику и его странному музыкальному вкусу.

Чем больше Рубик волновался, тем больше он говорил и шутил. Казалось, никто не понял, в каком состоянии он находился, приняв разговорчивость за радостное предвкушение. Тем лучше для всех. Во время перерыва он вышел на улицу и завернул за гараж, на дорожку, ведущую к лавочке на детской площадке. Там он сел и попытался успокоиться, избавиться от этого смятения и неуверенности в себе и своих решениях. Он был точно такой же частью группы, как и все остальные, и у него было право не только предлагать идеи в ожидании, что их отвергнут или переделают. Он мог и сам принимать ответственные решения, не только соглашаться с другими. Но был ли он способен нести ответственность? Глупый вопрос! Он, всё-таки, был взрослым человеком! Даже если он совершил ошибку — что с того? Другие тоже ошибались, и он был ничем не хуже остальных!

Сколько бы он ни убеждал себя в этом, поверить в себя у него получалось плохо. Он вспоминал разговоры с Энигмой, возвращался к тому факту, что вся группа одобрила его выбор, призывал на помощь зачатки нового себя, уникального и первосортного, но неизбежно приходил к тупиковому выводу: это волнение не перебороть, его можно только пережить. Отвлечься на что-нибудь вместо того, чтобы культивировать тревогу и дальше, признать, в конце концов: да, он не был в себе уверен, и эту проблему невозможно было бы решить за несколько мотивационных разговоров. Он только начал двигаться в нужном направлении, чего он от себя ожидал?

За этими мыслями Рубик не сразу заметил, что рядом с ним кто-то сидел, а когда заметил — подпрыгнул на месте с испуганным вскриком:

— Опять ты это делаешь!

* * *

 

Всё вышло так, как Магина и ожидал: в полиции ему сказали, что ничего пока сделать нельзя, ведь записка не доказывала, что кто-то пытался выследить конкретно его. Однако его поблагодарили за информацию, потому что она служила ещё одним доказательством проникновения на территорию Дайра. Ему сообщили о том, что за границей ещё с июля осуществлялся повышенный контроль в целях предотвращения терактов, поэтому всё должно быть нормально, и ему не о чем беспокоиться.

Но Антимаг знал, что ему было о чём беспокоиться, и ещё как. Официально он был под защитой от преследования, но этот статус, казалось, не давал ему никаких конкретных гарантий, у него не было какого-нибудь личного телохранителя, который бы следовал за ним повсюду. Гримстроук говорил, что его вряд ли могли вычислить по письмам, но на всякий случай предложил сменить место жительства — например, переехать к кому-нибудь из знакомых. Магина в первую очередь подумал о том, чтобы укрыться у Каэля. Но, во-первых, он не хотел подвергать опасности любимого человека, во-вторых, это было бессмысленно: его всё ещё могли найти в других местах, где он часто бывал, вроде работы. Если уж и переезжать, то подальше и со сменой работы вдобавок, но сколько ему нужно будет вот так скрываться, сколько он продержится? Оставят ли его в покое, позволят ли и дальше пытаться выбить из Тайлер Эстейт одно-единственное «да, мы убили твоих родителей двенадцать лет тому назад», в котором он был так уверен?

«Спокойно», — сказал себе Магина и сжал рукоятку ножа в кармане, когда сидел в гараже. Может, его действительно пока не вычислили, и он зря так переживал. Если посмотреть на ситуацию с точки зрения Тайлер Эстейт, то им ни к чему была сбежавшая мелкая сошка, которая едва ли что-то знала. Один человек не мог взять и разрушить всю систему, существовавшую годами. Они могли стряхнуть с себя его обвинения как пыль, отогнать его самого, как назойливую муху. С другой стороны… по-настоящему назойливых, настырных мух убивают чётким ударом скрученной газеты или мухобойки. И для того, чтобы победить в своём деле, Магина не мог позволить Тайлер Эстейт просто взять и отмахнуться от него.

Сложно, безумно сложно.

С тех пор, как он получил эту записку от Террора, Каэль был почти всегда рядом, сам звонил ему каждый вечер, приходил в гости и звал к себе, вёл себя так, будто ничего зловещего не предвиделось. Магина был ему благодарен за то, что он создал для них обоих некое убежище, в котором не было страшно. Но сейчас, на репетиции, Магина будто бы не находился в реальности, а наблюдал за собой со стороны сквозь туманную дымку. Ему стало гадко от этого ощущения, от тяжёлой пустоты в груди. Ребята выбирали песни для предстоящего выступления, а он не мог хотя бы порадоваться за них. Рядом с ним сидела какая-то светловолосая девочка, которую привёл Рубик, писала себе в книгу заметки, а потом предложила группе что-то дельное; Магина даже не запомнил, как её зовут. Почему-то он воспринял незнакомку рядом с собой как должное и не особо стремился это исправить.

Точно так же он воспринял и то, что на перерыве ноги сами понесли его к выходу, а куртка будто сама собой оказалась на плечах. Он не видел перед собой ничего и не сказать, чтобы особенно задумался о чём-то. Лишь случайные мысли, совсем не связанные друг с другом. Слушать Hex Pistols больше не хотелось из-за отсутствия у них настоящей политической позиции. The Splash были лучше, они знали, о чём поют. Ещё надо было наточить нож. Хорошо, что свитер Каэля был таким тёплым и защищал его от холодного октябрьского ветра. Почему Ланая иногда надевала платок на лицо вне выступлений? Почему ему не дали безопасное жильё, охраняемое двадцать четыре часа в сутки? Наверное, он не был достаточно важен для этого. Почему Мортред разрешила Рубику привести постороннего человека на репетицию? Почему он сам никогда не разговаривал с Рубиком? Кажется, он забыл выключить свет в прихожей, когда уходил.

В целом его настроение было… никаким. Пустым и неясным.

Он неожиданно очнулся, когда услышал испуганный голос Рубика рядом. Почему он был здесь? Когда он пришёл? Он что, откликнулся на его мысли и сразу явился? Магина рассеянно пробормотал:

— Что именно?

— Появляешься из ниоткуда, будто скачешь в пространстве, — объяснил Рубик. — Да ещё и с ножом на этот раз…

— А-а-а, извини, что напугал, — задумчиво протянул Магина, обратив внимание на нож в своих руках. Он убрал его в чехол и добавил: — Это мой врождённый талант… мы, вроде, уже об этом говорили?

— Да, возможно, — Рубик невесело усмехнулся.

С чего бы ему быть невесёлым, если он совсем недавно чуть не прыгал от радости? Магина снова — уже осознанно — подумал о том, что они с Рубиком совсем мало общались, несмотря на то, что он ходил к нему и Лиралей в гости несколько раз. Рубик всё ещё был загадкой, и сейчас, когда они сидели рядом на одной скамейке, Магина решил: надо разгадать. В его жизни должно быть меньше тайн и неопределённости.

— Знаешь, Рубик… — неуверенно начал он, и Рубик тут же с любопытством поднял голову. — Я только сейчас понял, что мы с тобой часто видимся, но совсем не разговариваем.

— Да? Я тоже об этом думал, — вдруг признался Грандмаг. — Странно, не правда ли?

— Странно, — согласился Магина. — И я бы хотел это исправить. Я знаю некоторые вещи о тебе со слов Каэля и Лиралей, но, понимаешь, это не то же самое, что и знать человека лично.

— Правда?! — Рубик не на шутку удивился. — И что они тебе рассказывали?

— Ничего плохого или слишком личного, — заверил его Магина. — От Каэля я знаю, что вы учились вместе в школе и что он был очень несправедлив к тебе. А Лиралей рассказывала, как вы познакомились и как воровали вещи, чтобы потом их перепродать. Если что, я не осуждаю вас за это. В общем, ты понял, я ничего о тебе не знаю.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Рубик и поспешил исправиться: — То есть, хорошо не то, что ты меня не знаешь, а то, что мои секреты в сохранности в чужих умах, ведь сам-то я их то и дело теряю! Но я думаю, что одну очень личную вещь тебе нужно поведать. Первое время я сам не хотел общаться с тобой, потому что… ревновал. Я ревновал Каэля к тебе.

Он забрался на скамейку с ногами и зарылся лицом в колени, при этом косясь на Магину. А Магина едва поспевал за его быстрой сбивчивой речью, и когда до него дошло, он ошарашено уставился на Рубика.

— Да-да, именно так, — вздохнул Рубик в ответ. — Я испытывал чувства к Каэлю ещё со школы, но это долгая и противная история, рассказывать которую я не хочу. Что я хочу, так это извиниться перед тобой за своё поведение. Я был так нелюбезен к тебе!

Антимаг всё ещё пытался переварить услышанное. Все случаи, когда ему казалось, что Рубик странно себя вёл, сложились в его голове в цельную картинку, и ему стало неловко. Интересно, а Каэль знал об этом? Он едва удержался, чтобы не спросить об этом у Рубика. Нет, это личное, и Рубик сказал, что не хотел вдаваться в подробности. Он мог бы спросить у Каэля, но… какое значение это имело теперь? Каэль сам такого не упоминал, он мог и не заметить. Что было неудивительно, учитывая его непростые отношения с семьёй на тот момент и собственное разбитое сердце. Однако Магина искренне сочувствовал Рубику.

— Я всё понимаю, и извиняться тут не за что. Меня нисколько не задело это, я и сам не образец хороших манер, но… каково было тебе тогда…

— Ничего, я быстро справился с этим! — махнул рукой Рубик, вдруг повеселев. — Ты поменял Арсенального Мага в лучшую сторону, за это я должен сказать тебе спасибо.

— Брось, как я мог его поменять? — неловко засмеялся Магина. — Кстати, почему Арсенальный Маг? Почему, эм… « _маг_ »? Откуда такое прозвище?

— О, у него ведь столько книг, столько пластинок, столько оскорблений и едких словечек в запасе, словно бы арсенал, всегда готовый к использованию, — объяснил Рубик, и Магина кивнул, соглашаясь с этим. — А «маг» он потому, что очень интересуется магическими культами.

— Надеюсь, вступать туда он не собирался? — с лёгким испугом спросил Магина.

— Насколько мне известно, нет, — покачал головой Рубик и сразу же начал торопливо рассказывать: — А я вот ходил на открытые встречи некоторых культов. Почти везде мне понравилось, но, к сожалению, нельзя вступить во все организации одновременно и посещать их тогда, когда захочется, это меня оттолкнуло. Хотя насчёт курсов телекинеза я ещё думаю. Нет, не то чтобы я верю, что это возможно, но там было так весело! Слушай, а почему ты Антимаг?

Магина не мог скрыть своего разочарования, когда услышал всё это. Неужели Рубик верил в такую чушь и хотел водиться с потенциальными террористами? Он вообще понимал, во что лез? Постойте, а сам Магина что-нибудь знал об этих… культах, кроме того, что они все «плохие» и «террористы»? О, нет, он снова начал сомневаться и задавать себе сложные вопросы. Он должен был сосредоточиться на дружбе с Рубиком и не делать пока поспешных выводов об его отношениях с еретиками и фанатиками. И на его вопрос он коротко ответил:

— Потому что я против магических сект.

— Вот как! Они тебе чем-то навредили? Обманули на деньги? Или ты просто за исключительно научное знание? — заинтересовался Рубик.

Магина замялся от такого количества вопросов.

— Рубик… это долгая и старая история… ещё из Радианта…

Он никому не сообщал подробности своего дела. Все были в курсе, что он беженец и что он ходит к адвокату, чтобы решить некие проблемы, но никто не знал, в чём суть этих проблем, потому что Магина до сих пор доверял лишь Каэлю. Но к чему было скрываться теперь? Не рассказывая друзьям о своей ситуации, он, возможно, создавал риск и для них. К горлу вновь подступил страх от мыслей о том, что прямо сейчас за ним могли следить, и он инстинктивно огляделся по сторонам.

Рубик это заметил и понимающим тоном протянул:

— Да-а-а, после жизни там ещё долго кажется, что кто-то следит за тобой.

— Вот только в моём случае слежка самая настоящая, — потерянным голосом произнёс Магина.

И он снова увидел испуг на лице Грандмага.

— Как так? Откуда? Кто?..

Он беспокойно завертел головой по сторонам, и Магина напрягся ещё больше. Он не хотел пускаться в детальный рассказ о семье и прочем, но чувствовал, что нужно было обрисовать хотя бы общую картину. И он начал:

— Так вышло, что я работал на правительство Радианта…

* * *

 

Рубик, конечно, подозревал, что у Антимага была своя история побега, и об этом говорили его затянувшиеся визиты к адвокату, но он не ожидал такого. Будучи из Радианта, он знал о существовании Тайлер Эстейт, но то, что поведал ему Антимаг, сильно отличалось от официальной версии. Он и представить не мог, что эта организация набирала на работу совсем юных парней и девушек. Наверное, потому, что им легко было навязать некую Великую Цель. Рубик часто восклицал и переспрашивал, пока Антимаг говорил. С учётом только что открытых фактов всё менялось до неузнаваемости, но, в то же время, становилось более понятным. Да, а по Антимагу так и нельзя было сказать, что внутри него сидел вечный дневной кошмар! Рубику хотелось верить, что это была хорошая выдумка, и так было бы лучше для самого Антимага, но увы. Выходит, Рубик только собрался подружиться с человеком и сразу выяснил, что этого человека могли убить за простое желание знать правду. Он в отчаянии взвыл:

— Почему ты не рассказал раньше?! Мы бы что-нибудь могли сделать! Мы бы сменили тебе внешность и имя! Мы бы выследили их раньше, чем они тебя!..

Не то чтобы он действительно считал, что это было возможно на практике, но его сводила с ума собственная беспомощность рядом с человеком в беде.

— Я не мог допустить, чтобы сведения разошлись по людям и позволили найти меня, — объяснил Магина и тут же нахмурился, добавив: — А меня и без этого вычислили. Больше нет смысла скрывать.

Он снова поник, уставившись в землю. Рубик неловко придвинулся ближе и коснулся рукой его плеча.

— Скажу честно, — осторожно начал он, — даже не представляю, каково тебе сейчас… но очень хотелось бы тебя поддержать.

— Спасибо, Рубик, я это ценю, — грустно произнёс Магина и, подняв голову, сказал: — Ладно, в моей ситуации убиваться от горя просто непродуктивно. Расскажи мне вот что: почему ты напугался, когда тебя попросили выбрать песню? Почему ты вышел на улицу, спрятавшись ото всех, словно тебя что-то беспокоит?

— …что? — вырвалось у Рубика.

Он оказался совершенно сбит с толку неожиданной сменой темы и прямолинейностью Антимага. Он знал эту его черту, но никогда не думал, что окажется её жертвой, и немедленно почувствовал себя беззащитным. Неужели его лицо всё выдавало, рассказывало каждую эмоцию и мысль, читалось, словно открытая книга? В таком случае, ему стоило рассмотреть вариант с ношением маски. А может, это не была его вина — просто Магина был хорошим наблюдателем.

Антимаг истолковал его реакцию как нужду в объяснении и дополнил:

— Я не хочу обидеть тебя этими вопросами. Просто, раз уж у нас завязался разговор, я захотел узнать причину этого поведения. Я беспокоюсь за тебя.

«Как он в такой ситуации может беспокоиться о ком-то ещё, кроме себя?» — искренне недоумевал Грандмаг. Его собственные проблемы вдруг показались ему мелкими и незначительными в тени того, что происходило с Антимагом, но ему хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять: Магина хотел отвлечься на чужие переживания, чтобы не сойти с ума от своих. Рубик сам так часто делал. Но если это хоть как-то поможет Магине, то он был готов один раз не убежать от своих проблем и приоткрыть душу.

— Я боюсь ответственности, — сказал он наконец.

— Почему? — тут же последовал вопрос Антимага.

— Мне постоянно кажется, что я не справлюсь с тем, что на меня возлагают. Меня пугает завтрашнее выступление. Вдруг из-за меня мы не получим контракт?! Я всё ещё не уверен в своих мнениях и взглядах, хотя Энигма так сильно мне помогла. Я знаю, я только начал свой путь, и я уже многое сделал! У меня неплохо получается! Но старый «я» упрямо сидит на месте и не даёт новому, совсем маленькому и хрупкому мне подойти ближе, не уступает ему сиденье, просто потому что он старый. Знаю, странная аналогия, может, не самая удачная, дай мне придумать другую…

Как всегда, Рубик не мог замолчать, когда волновался, и вскочил с места — он физически не мог усидеть на месте, ведь он внезапно так много вспомнил и рассказал. Он был даже благодарен, когда Магина его перебил:

— Нет-нет, всё нормально. Я понял, что ты имеешь в виду. Я понимаю и твоё волнение по поводу контракта, но разве ваша цель была в нём? Вы не хотели просто выступить в другом месте и перед большой публикой, чтобы попробовать свои силы, приобрести больше популярности?

— Да, это так, но у Лиралей настолько воинственный настрой, что это заставляет меня паниковать, — рассеянно произнёс Рубик, расхаживая перед Магиной из стороны в сторону. — Она ведёт себя так, будто о простом участии в конкурсе и речи не идёт, и я невольно поддаюсь её настроению. Я всегда поддаюсь настроению других людей. Я копирую других людей. У меня нет ничего своего…

— Постой! — окликнул его Магина, невольно следивший за всеми его передвижениями. — Остановись, пожалуйста, а то у меня от тебя голова закружится.

— Прости, прости! — воскликнул Рубик и встал как вкопанный.

— Нет, ничего страшного! — Антимаг поднял руки в примирительном жесте. — Послушай, всё будет нормально.

Рубик схватился за голову, зарывшись пальцами в волосы. За последние несколько часов он делал это столько раз, что его причёска давно перестала быть, собственно, причёской.

— Откуда ты знаешь?! — нервно спросил он. — Этому нет никакой гар-р-рантии!

— Гарантии нет, и я не могу тебе её дать, — быстро согласился Магина, — но тебе правда очень, очень нужно успокоиться. Неважно, победите вы там или нет, неважно, что думает Лиралей…

— Важно, она же моя лучшая подруга! — не думая, перебил его Рубик.

— Рубик Грандмаг!

Рубик немедленно замолчал, поражённый тоном Магины. Никогда ещё простой парень по прозвищу Антимаг не обращался к нему так, будто был строгим учителем или недовольным работодателем! А пока Рубик был в замешательстве, Магина продолжил:

— Если тебе нужно кого-то послушать, то послушай меня. А я тебе скажу вот что: ты сделал правильный выбор, и завтра всё точно пройдёт как надо.

— Но ты только что говорил, что ты не можешь дать гарантии! — запротестовал Рубик, вскинув руки, и сел обратно на скамейку.

Спустя считанные мгновения он бессильно обмяк, сползая по спинке скамьи, и пробормотал:

— Уж прости за такое поведение, я действительно весь на нервах…

Его веки сами собой опустились от накатившей на него усталости. Магина ничего не сказал в ответ, но скоро Рубик ощутил, как рука обвила его плечи, и распахнул глаза.

— У меня закончились слова, — пояснил Магина с досадой. — Тебе поможет, если я скажу, что я в тебя верю? Честно, по-настоящему верю.

Рубик в изумлении уставился на этого упорного утешителя, на его чуть суровое, но, вместе с тем, простое и честное лицо, и просиял. Он без колебаний закинул руку ему на плечо и притянул к себе с возгласом:

— Поможет, спасибо!

Магина выглядел озадаченным таким поворотом, и это подтвердили следующие его слова:

— Ого, у тебя так быстро меняется настроение…

— Сам иногда поражаюсь! — засмеялся Рубик, но уже без единой беспокойной нотки в голосе. Тут он поймал боковым зрением приближающуюся высокую фигуру и оповестил Магину: — Смотри, кто к нам идёт!

— Каэль! — позвал Магина.

Каэль неторопливо подошёл к ним и, встав напротив, отметил:

— Кажется, я испортил вам прекрасный момент.

Его голос был спокойным и ровным, но сами слова выдали Рубику его подозрение, и он чуть не подавился воздухом.

— Нет, нет, нет! — резко замотал он головой, отдёрнув руку от Магины. — О чём это ты говор-ришь?! Какой ещё момент? Мы просто разговаривали, мы случайно оказались здесь…

— Каэль, ты вовремя пришёл, — поспешил добавить Магина, бросив взгляд на Рубика, и встал со скамейки.

Рубик сделал то же самое; он ожидал, что Антимаг сам всё объяснит Инвокеру. Но Антимаг вдруг затянул их с Каэлем в крепкие объятия. Сначала Рубик не понял, что произошло. Каэль тоже выглядел застигнутым врасплох. Рубик посмотрел ещё раз на него и на Магину, а затем медленно поднял руки и положил их им на спины. Скоро он почувствовал, что Каэль сделал то же самое. Некоторое время они стояли в тишине и обнимались, и Рубик не понимал, к чему это было, но отчего-то ему стало легко и спокойно.

Без каких-либо слов они постепенно разжали объятия и отошли друг от друга. Первым, кто посмел нарушить тишину, оказался Каэль.

— Как неожиданно с твоей стороны, — сказал он.

— Знаю, — спокойно ответил Магина. — Я вдруг почувствовал, что должен это сделать… вдруг я больше вас не увижу?

«Так вот почему!» — осенило Рубика. Было жутко от того, как эта фраза прозвучала, от того, что она могла быть правдой. В это невозможно было поверить. Он успел привыкнуть к постоянному присутствию Антимага на репетициях и выступлениях, на всех совместных выходах группы, и ему бы очень не хватало этого преданного фаната. Они только начали по-настоящему общаться, в конце концов!

— О чём ты говоришь, Магина? — обеспокоенно произнёс Каэль, вновь прижимая Магину к себе.

Магина уткнулся лицом ему в грудь. Каэль медленно провёл рукой по его спине и тихо сказал, обращаясь уже к Рубику:

— Подойди ближе, пожалуйста.

Рубик сделал пару шагов вперёд, и Каэль протянул ему руку. Он снова оказался в объятиях, но теперь не Антимаг окружал их с Каэлем, а они окружали его, словно бы защищая от всех невзгод. Подул ветер, но он был нипочём им троим, согретым общим молчаливым пониманием.

Позже Антимаг пробормотал что-то и выпутался из их объятий. Каэль, как ни в чём не бывало, заметил:

— Рубик, ты привёл к нам журналистку, а сам ушёл. Разве ты не хочешь ответить на парочку её вопросов?

— Вопросы? Мне? — изумился Рубик. — Какие ещё вопросы? Мила и так знает обо мне всё, что нужно!

— Смею заметить, что сама Мила по некоторым причинам так не считает, — возразил Инвокер. — Давай не будем терять времени и пойдём.

— Уф-ф-ф, ладно, — согласился Грандмаг с неохотой: он был не в настроении отвечать на чьи-то земные вопросы после такого душевного разговора и объятий.

Антимаг всё ещё выглядел безрадостно и задумчиво; его руки были скрещены на груди, а глаза уставились под ноги. Но, когда Каэль спросил его:

— Магина, ты хочешь побыть один?

Он решительно взял Каэля за руку и ответил:

— Я никогда больше не останусь один. Это непозволительная роскошь.

— Правильно! — одобрил Рубик и заметил, что Каэль удивился при этих словах. — Тебе нужно держаться с командой, а мы сделаем всё, что в наших силах.

Магина слабо улыбнулся и кивнул ему, после чего направился к гаражу, потянув Каэля за собой. Рубик последовал за ними с чувством, будто что-то в его жизни только что поменялось.

* * *

Рубик думал, что репетиция была самым ответственным делом на сегодня и что страшнее выбора песни для выступления или рассказа Магины уже ничего не случится. Рубик давно так сильно не ошибался!

По окончании репетиции Бардесса с деловитым видом подошёл к нему и напомнил, что Рубик также обещал ей устроить встречу с Энигмой. Да, в этот же день. Да, сразу после репетиции. Да, именно Рубик обещал, а не кто-то другой, и у Милы было доказательство в виде диктофонной записи. Рубик не поверил ей и заставил рыться в громоздкой сумке, чтобы найти диктофон. Он прослушал запись с десяток раз, пока Мила не отобрала у него устройство, и голос на ней, к сожалению, никак не изменился: он всё ещё принадлежал ему, Рубику Грандмагу, и это подтвердили все участники Кристалис. Почему они его предали? Что он такого сделал, что собственная команда обернулась против него?!

Рубик проклинал свою плохую память и опрометчивость добрых полчаса, пока Бардесса не подёргала его за рукав.

— Видишь, все уже ушли, — её голос был усталым и нетерпеливым, — пришло время и нам уходить.

— Я не хочу уходи-и-ить! — картинно взмолился Рубик, вцепившись в край стола. — Я ещё так молод, я не готов умирать!

Глубоко внутри он надеялся, что Бардесса его пожалеет и оставит или хотя бы подумает, что он просто сумасшедший, и этот день явно не подходит для того, чтобы врываться в квартиру Энигмы. И вообще никакой день в его жизни для этого не подходил. Но Бардесса раздражённо вздохнула и ровным голосом произнесла:

— Никто тебя не собирается убивать. Возьми ключи, и мы пойдём, пока ещё не поздно.

— Уже поздно, — зацепился Рубик за её слова, — ведь, ты знаешь, сейчас вечер…

— Даже солнце не успело сесть, — сказала Бардесса.

— …и, наверное, Энигма уставшая с работы домой идёт, к своей жене…

— Во-первых, — Бардесса кашлянула, — сегодня выходной. Во-вторых, насколько мне известно, Энигма на данный момент без работы. В-третьих, что за жена такая? Ты только что подогрел мой интерес ещё больше!

Рубик хлопнул себя рукой по лбу. Опять он выболтал секрет, да к тому же не свой! Он был готов кусать локти от досады, и стыд только усилился, когда Бардесса заверила его:

— Нет, если что, я не собираюсь задавать личных вопросов…

— А-а-а, ты маленькая дьяволица! — в отчаянии воскликнул Рубик. — Я просто боюсь идти к ней и портить впечатление о себе. Я ведь её не предупреждал об интервью, потому что совсем забыл!

— Извини, но это твои проблемы, — усмехнулась Бардесса, ненароком подхватив на палец ключи от гаража. В этот момент Рубик увидел в ней самого жестокого человека на свете. — Кстати, тебе необязательно присутствовать на самом интервью. Тебе всего лишь нужно привести меня по адресу и постучать в дверь.

— А сама ты не можешь постучать?! — возмутился Грандмаг.

Кажется, он всё-таки поспешил с выводом о добром и безвредном характере Милы…

— Если она увидит меня первой в дверной глазок, она может и не открыть, — невинно пояснила Бардесса. — А вы, похоже, хорошие друзья.

«Именно потому, что мы хорошие друзья, — вернее, только становимся ими — я и не хочу вести тебя к ней!» — подумал Рубик. Мила тем временем выжидающе смотрела на него, такая невозмутимая, упрямая, совершенно не намеренная отступать. И Рубик, наконец, сдался.

— Ладно, твоя взяла, — с нескрываемым недовольством проворчал он и, забрав у Бардессы ключи, медленно вышел из гаража.

Мила ответила ему торжествующей улыбкой, которая гласила: «Я так и знала».

Причина того, что Рубик уступил Бардессе, заключалась не только в настырности юной журналистки. Как бы он ни боялся тревожить Энигму, он не мог отрицать, что заскучал по ней, пока Чистый Урон был в туре. Он и так планировал связаться с ней, потому что знал, что группа переживала сейчас не лучшие времена, и хотел поддержать. Наверное, Энигму не обрадовали бы вопросы о делах с лейблом, поэтому он прямо сказал Миле:

— Не вздумай спрашивать её об Адской Звукозаписи!

— Сдался мне этот Ад, — отмахнулась Бардесса. — У меня есть гораздо более важные темы для обсуждения.

— О новом альбоме тоже ни слова, — приказал Рубик.

На что получил почти снисходительное покачивание головой. Чисто теоретический вопрос: могла ли у Инвокера быть потерянная младшая сестра с другой фамилией, о которой никто не знал?

— Эх, Рубик, — вздохнула Мила с подозрительной беспечностью, — альбом-то мне тоже не нужен.

— А что ты собралась спрашивать? — напряжённо поинтересовался Рубик.

— Я хочу знать, как она относится к Могулу Хану.

Рубик чуть не задохнулся от возмущения. Опять она за своё! Ей-богу, лучше бы она спрашивала Энигму об альбоме и разрыве контракта с лейблом, чем об Аксе! Что творилось в голове у этой девочки? Почему такой, казалось бы, умный и талантливый подросток выбрал своей ролевой моделью вышибалу в клубе и согласился даже стать его биографом? Ох, ладно, Рубик был не вправе судить чужих кумиров. Но Акс… _Акс!_

Он не мог сдержать пренебрежения в своём голосе:

— Поверь мне, моя юная подруга, к Аксу Энигма никак не относится.

— Твои слова мне не нужны, — отмахнулась Мила. — Понимаешь, для биографии Могула я собираю мнения и высказывания разных людей о нём. Я не принимаю сведения от третьих лиц. Твоё дело — привести меня к Энигме, а остальное я беру на себя.

«Ну и упрямый ребёнок!» — недовольно подумал Рубик, в то же время понимая, что ему нечем было возразить.

И всё же он попытался оттянуть этот роковой момент, когда придётся стучаться в дверь квартиры на пятом этаже и объясняться перед Энигмой или Калдр. Он шёл так медленно, будто тащил на спине мешки с кирпичами, а Бардесса подстроилась под его темп, совершенно не смущённая этим обстоятельством. Рубик занервничал ещё сильнее, но стоило только ему начать обдумывать новый план по убийству времени, как он понял, что кто-то знакомый шёл прямо в их сторону. Сердце тревожно забилось от первого предположения, и когда он повернул голову, его опасения подтвердились.

— Она… она идёт сюда! — вырвалось у него, и Мила остановилась.

— Вот, прямо сейчас расспросим, и не придётся в дом ломиться! — обрадовалась она.

Энигма шла, задумчиво глядя вперёд, поэтому Рубику пришлось набраться смелости и окликнуть её. Она остановилась и обратила внимание на Милу. Они вместе подошли к ней ближе, и Рубик начал объяснять:

— Привет… тут такое дело, вот эта девочка, которая зовёт себя Бардессой, хочет взять у тебя небольшое интервью…

— Я не даю сейчас интервью, — безо всякого интереса произнесла Энигма.

— Это не касается проблемных вопросов, — попыталась убедить её Мила. — Я всего лишь собираю информацию для книги.

Энигма наклонилась к Рубику и, понизив голос, спросила:

— Ей можно доверять?

— Да-да, конечно, абсолютно! — закивал головой Рубик.

— Хм… тогда я могу выделить тебе пару минут своей вечности. Но не более.

— Ух, тогда сразу к делу! — оживилась Мила и проворно вытащила из рюкзака блокнот с ручкой и диктофон. — Всего пара вопросов, честное слово! Вы не возражаете, если этот разговор будет записан?

— Нет, не возражаю. А второй вопрос какой?

Бардесса впервые заметно испугалась, но не растерялась и, включив диктофон, профессиональным тоном задала вопрос:

— Как Вы относитесь к Могулу Хану? Расскажите подробно.

Рубику хотелось закрыть лицо рукой и забыть, что он это слышал. Как он и ожидал, реакция Энигмы тоже была недоумевающей и недоверчивой.

— Могул Хан… кто это? — спросила она.

— Акс, охранник в Таверне, — подсказал ей Рубик.

— А, ну да, — Энигма всё ещё хмурилась. — Не могу сказать ничего конкретного. Обычный охранник, коих множество в этом мире. Исполняет свои обязанности, как нужно, вот и всё.

Ничуть не лестные, но и не обидные слова. Однако Мила, с диктофоном под мышкой, торопливо делала какие-то заметки, высунув кончик языка от охватившего её азарта. Рубик с непониманием уставился на неё: ей ведь только что сказали, что мнения нет, но она выглядела так, будто услышала что-то очень интересное. Закончив писать, она нажала кнопку на диктофоне и поклонилась со словами:

— Спасибо большое за уделённое время, для меня было честью встретиться с Вами!

— Пожалуйста, — ответила Энигма, всё ещё пребывая в недоумении. — Рубик, не хочешь сыграть партию?

Рубик вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— А? Конечно, хочу! — с готовностью ответил он.

— Приходи через пару часов, мы будем тебя ждать, — пригласила она его перед тем, как уйти.

На лицо Рубика наползла широкая улыбка. Всё-таки он не испортил мнение о себе внезапным интервью! Он был несказанно счастлив. Но будь он проклят, если он снова даст кому-то опрометчивое обещание! Заранее предвкушая уютный вечер в компании хороших людей, он весело подскочил к Миле.

— Ну-ка, — потребовал он, — покажи, что ты написала? Ты явно приврала, потому что нельзя с такой прытью писать об отсутствии мнения.

— Я написала то, что слышала, — важно заявила Мила, — но слегка перефразировала. Вот, посмотри.

Рубик взял блокнот и стал читать страницу с интервью. И прочитанное поразило его. Строчки на бумаге гласили:

«Хоть мне и не представился шанс пообщаться с Могулом, я могу сказать, что он ответственно выполняет свою скромную работу и не вызывает у меня никаких негативных эмоций. Хороший, добрый человек».

— Ты же понимаешь, что она такого не говорила? — уточнил Рубик, в растерянности глядя то на бумагу, то на Милу.

— Она примерно это и имела в виду, — беспечно заявила она.

— Но она этого не говорила.

— Но это не противоречит её словам.

Эта фраза возмутила Рубика, и его лицо быстро помрачнело.

— В чём смысл её мнения, если оно будет так искажено? — спросил он и, не дожидаясь ответа, упрекнул: — Ты перевернула её слова с ног на голову и сформулировала так, как тебе выгоднее. Плохой, грязный журналистский приём! И в чём тогда был смысл диктофонной записи?

— Не драматизируй, Рубик, — спокойно ответила Мила. — Я пишу, скорее, художественное произведение, чем документальное. Этот «грязный приём» — всего лишь лёгкое преувеличение, чтобы порадовать Могула. Он говорит, что мне необязательно выдумывать, но при этом он недоволен, когда я пишу «слишком правдиво». А диктофонная запись нужна для моей отчётности.

Грандмаг презрительно задрал нос.

— А Энигму это порадует? Или ты только для _него_ книгу пишешь?

— Вообще-то да… — нерешительно заметила Бардесса. — Он хочет почитать о себе красивую и захватывающую историю. Он также рассчитывает на мировую славу, но я не думаю, что получится растиражировать эту книгу с нашими средствами. Какой бы разносторонней личностью ни был Акс, в издательском деле он, к сожалению, недостаточно осведомлён.

— Неудивительно, — фыркнул Рубик.

«Ведь у него одна мозговая клетка, да и ту он делит со своим топором», — мысленно добавил он, припомнив знаменитую в округе историю о том, как Акс расхаживал по улице с топором и всем им хвастался. Пока его не увезли в полицейский участок на глазах у толпы. Рубику было жаль, что он не застал такое уморительное зрелище. Интересно, а Мила собиралась об этом написать в биографии?

— А ты напишешь о том происшествии с топором? — спросил он. — Ну, которое было три года назад…

Бардесса заметно приуныла, услышав это.

— Нет, Могул запретил даже упоминать об этом.

Рубик захохотал.

— Так и знал! Сам рубит с плеча, но другим не позволяет!

— Может, я найду ещё способ рассказать об этом, но немного иными, не обидными словами, — с надеждой произнесла Мила. — Ведь этот случай помог бы сделать мою историю более интересной, реалистичной и не лишённой юмора.

— Постой-ка! — Рубика вдруг осенило, и он подозрительно сощурился. — А ты в наших интервью случайно не будешь «перефразировать» то, что мы тебе говорили?

— Что ты, ни в коем случае! — заверила его Бардесса. — Книга о Могуле Хане и мой журнал — совершенно разные вещи, которые друг с другом не пересекаются.

— Смотри мне, — строго произнёс Рубик.

— Я покажу тебе оригинал статьи перед тем, как начну её печатать, — пообещала она. — Что ж, а теперь мне пора домой. До встречи, коллега, и удачи на завтрашнем конкурсе!

— Спасибо! — улыбнулся Рубик.

Они пожали друг другу руки на прощание, и Мила бодрым шагом двинулась вперёд, невзирая на огромный и тяжёлый рюкзак за спиной. А Рубик поспешил забежать в подъезд и оттуда практически взлетел по лестнице к своей квартире, громко пропев пару строчек из «Торнадо».

Он был полон хорошего предчувствия не только по поводу вечера, но и по поводу завтрашнего дня.


End file.
